Ne te perds pas en route
by irrealite
Summary: Emma et Regina ont fait rentrer Cruella et Ursula dans la ville. Mais elles n'ont aucune confiance en ces deux femmes. En même temps, elles ont échangés un premier baiser. Comment vont-elles faire pour gérer à la fois leurs début de relation, leurs vie de famille, et en sauvant la ville? . L'histoire commence lors de la deuxième moitié de la saison 4. Avec quelques modif.
1. 1 : La peur conduit à des surprises

1: La peur conduit à des surprises.

Elles étaient paniquées. Emma derrière le volant, Regina à côté. Elles roulaient pas depuis longtemps mais elles roulaient vite et étaient poursuivies, l'angoisse et la peur était très présente dans le petit habitacle. Leurs regards vagabondaient entre la route devant elles, le rétroviseur et derrière la voiture. Le démon les poursuivait depuis la mairie. C'est là-bas que Regina avait comprit que ce monstre en voulait à elle, et Emma avait promit de la sortir de là, en lui demandant juste de lui faire confiance. Depuis elles avaient sautées dans la coccinelle jaune, et Emma fonçait pendant que Regina se tenait, espérant qu'il n'arriverait rien à Emma. La brune, regardait Emma par moment, la voyant tendue et inquiète elle prit la parole.

-Qu'est ce qui vous a fait choisir le jaune?

-Pardon?! Répondît Emma, légèrement abasourdie par la question.

-Votre voiture, c'est pas courant comme couleur. Fit Regina la voix inquiète mais tentant d'être ironique pour les détendre.

-J'aime le jaune, et puis je l'avais volée c'est vraiment le moment de m'accuser d'avoir mauvais goût!? Emma angoissée et apeurée ne comprenait pas cette question.

-Désolé, je m'efforce seulement d'oublier qu'un démon veut faire de moi son déjeuné! Avoua sèchement Regina.

-Il vous attrapera pas. Affirma Emma, sûre d'elle, appuyant un peu plus sur la pédale d'accélérateur.

-Ravie que vous en soyez aussi confiante. Fit Regina, en surveillant le démon dans le rétroviseur.

En vérité Emma se rassurait, elle ne voulait pas que le monstre prenne Regina, elle était prête à tout pour que la brune n'est rien et reste à ses côtés. Mais elle n'était pas sûre que son plan fonctionne. Au fond d'elle elle avait peur, mais il était hors de question que Regina le sache.  
Alors que Emma appuyait encore plus fort sur la pédale d'accélérateur, et que Regina s'accrochait en la regardant faire, la voiture trembla, et Emma eut du mal à tenir le volant droit. Le démon qui, depuis le début volait derrière la voiture, venait de se poser sur le toit. Regina paniqua lorsque les pattes de ce monstre passèrent par les fenêtres, essayant de les attraper. Emma faisait elle, son possible pour que le monstre tombe du toit, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Le démon s'accrochait, puis d'un coup, alors que les deux femmes n'arrivaient plus à le voir, il passa sa patte à travers du pare-brise, le faisant éclater en plein de petits morceaux de verres. Regina émit un petit cri, surprise et apeurée, Emma appuya sur l'accélérateur, et donnait des petits coups secs de volant dans l'espoir que ça fasse chuter le démon du toit. Mais e dernier s'accrochait, et essayait d'attraper les deux femmes. Regina, au bout de plusieurs minutes, souffla.

-Trop tard. Je ne vais pas nous laisser mourir toute les deux dans ce cercueil jaune ambulant. Elle laissa quelques secondes passer, puis elle se tourna vers Emma. Je vous remercie d'avoir essayé.

-Quoi? S'étonna Emma.

Regina fit un mouvement de main et disparue dans un nuage de fumée violette.

-Regina! Appella Emma effrayée.

La brune n'était plus là. Emma continua sur sa lancée. Bien sûr elle était encore plus inquiète pour Regina qu'elle ne l'était quelques minutes avant, quand elle l'avait à côté d'elle, mais elle devait en finir avec ce démon pour que Regina soit tranquille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, elle le lui avait promis, même si le fait de ne pas avoir où elle était, était potentiellement un problème pour la protéger, elle devait respecter sa promesse.  
Emma n'était plus très loin de la limite de la ville, quand elle aperçu la ligne, elle vit que Regina était devant, et la regardait. Elle enfonça encore un peu plus la pédale.  
Regina attendait à un pas de la ligne, quand elle vit la coccinelle accélérée encore un peu plus, elle souffla puis fit signe au monstre, en l'appelant. Ce dernier releva la tête et fixa ses yeux jaune sur la brune. Emma comprit, et accéléra une dernière fois, avant de piler à quelques mètres de Regina, et donc de la limite de la ville.  
Le monstre fut éjecter du toit de la voiture sur lequel il s'agrippait depuis plusieurs minutes. Regina se baissa, et le monstre disparu tel de la poussière, à travers la limite de la ville. La brune se redressa en le regardant se désintégrer dans la barrière protégeant Storybrooke, puis elle se retourna vivement vers Emma, la peur partait doucement de son corps mais l'inquiétude envers la blonde était toujours aussi présente. Et si elle s'était blessée, en voulant la sauver? Regina ne se le pardonnerais pas. Henry ne lui pardonnerait pas non plus.  
Emma, elle, avait regardé la scène depuis sa voiture. Depuis le moment où elle avait pilée, elle n'avait qu'une peur. Une seule. Qu'elle n'est pas réussi, qu'elle est pilée trop tôt et que Regina soit blessée.  
Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Emma fut rassurée et sortit de sa voiture. Regina la voyant sur ses jambes fut rassurée, et laissa un sourire doux apparaître sur son visage.  
La blonde sentit son coeur se gonfler en voyant Regina lui sourire ainsi. C'était la première fois que la brune lui souriait vraiment, un sourire venant du coeur. Cependant sa tête était partagée, elle avait autant envie d'enlacer et d'embrasser Regina, que de lui hurler dessus. Instinctivement, elle s'énerva, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de réagir autrement, elle ne faisait que rarement des câlins et le sentiment de bonheur qui avait apparu en elle en voyant Regina saine et sauve, lui était inconnu et particulièrement effrayant.  
Emma claqua la portière de la voiture et avança d'un pas décidé vers Regina. Cette dernière perdait peu à peu son sourire ne comprenant pas la réaction d'Emma.

-Nan mais c'est quoi ton problème? Hurla Emma en s'arrêtant à moins d'un mètre de Regina. Ça va pas chez toi? Qu'est ce qui te prends de sortir de la voiture, sans un mot, alors qu'un démon est derrière nous?! C'était trop dur de me dire que tu avais un plan?! Trop compliqué de me prévenir? Nan mais un démon veux te tuer et toi tu sors de ma voiture comme ça?!

-Stop! Cria Regina en faisant des grands gestes devant la blonde pour l'arrêter. Stop, j'ai compris l'idée, mais tu n'as pas à me dire ça. Je fais encore ce que je veux! J'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour agir. Je fais ce que je veux. Le ton montait pour Regina aussi, elle n'aimait pas que la blonde lui parle ainsi, elle aimait Emma mais n'acceptait pas qu'elle lui hurle dessus.

-Mais si. Si! Tu me demandes quand tu veux agir, j'essaye de te sauver, je fais mon possible pour te garder en vie et toi tu te casses sans un mot! Alors si si tu me dis!

-Mais je fais ce que je veux Miss Swan!

-Non Regina. Quand tu es à deux doigts de mourir, et que je suis responsable de ta vie tu me parles. Et tu fais pas ce que tu veux!

-Si! Et tu n'es pas responsable de ma vie! Hurla Regina.

Les deux femmes étaient très proches l'une de l'autre, et hurlaient de plus en plus. Emma comprenant qu'elle ne ferait pas entendre raison à Regina, décida d'abattre sa dernière carte. Il n'existait qu'un seul argument capable de faire plier Regina.

-Si je suis responsable! Emma calma sa voix avant de reprendre. Mets toi à ma place, imagines, il m'arrive quelque chose alors que tu avais promis de me sortir de là sans rien, je ne m'en sors pas indemne parce que j'ai agis comme je voulais, sans te parler. Tu l'annonces comment à Henry, que tu es responsable du mal de sa mère? À la mention de leurs fils, le visage de Regina se calma instantanément, Emma le vit. Alors voilà. Tu me parle et tu n'agis pas comme tu l'as fais. Je veux pas dire à Henry que j'ai blessée sa mère.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les deux femmes se dévisageaient. Regina ne savait pas quoi dire, l'argument Henry marchait toujours. Emma, elle, attendait patiemment que Regina parle, elle savait qu'elle finirait par le faire, Regina avait toujours eut du répondant et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer, la blonde en était sûre. Elle était sûre d'elle, malgré le fait que le corps de Regina était collé au sien, et que les sentiments, qu'elle éprouvait depuis un moment et qu'elle se tuait à cacher tout les jours, étaient sur le point de la faire craquer.  
Après un long moment, de silence, où elles étaient immobiles, Regina réagit enfin.

-Utiliser Henry comme argument c'est nul.

-Mais ça marche. Répondit Emma avec un sourire en soin esquisser. Ça à toujours marché.

-C'est nul quand même.

-Je sais.

Un nouveau silence. Les regards toujours ancrés de celui de l'autre. Regina serrait les poings. Son coeur tambourinait bien trop fort, Emma était trop proche d'elle, elle voulait canaliser ses pulsions, et taire ses sentiments. Sentiments, qu'elle ne cessait d'essayer de cacher depuis de nombreux mois. Elle canalisa un peu son corps et son coeur et reprit la parole, espérant ainsi mettre fin à cette échange de regard, trop intense et déstabilisant à son goût.

-Vous me tutoyer maintenant? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement calme, ce qui la surprit elle-même.

-Toi aussi y a quelques minutes. Fit posément Emma. Et puis quand je t'engueule je pense pas vraiment à te vouvoyer. Et puis y en a marre du « vous », depuis le temps qu'on se connait et vu le nombre de fois ont on a faillit mourir devant l'autre je pense que le « tu » est très bien. Râla Emma, sans méchanceté. Je garde le « tu » . Affirma-t-elle, affichant un sourire fier et provoquant.

Regina rougit. Elle n'avait pas fait attention mais c'est vrai que elle aussi avait tutoyé Emma. C'est elle qui avait dès le début instauré le vouvoiement, mais elle aimait entendre la blonde lui dire « tu ». Mais si elle rougissait c'est parce que son coeur s'était emballé bien trop rapidement, voir Emma prendre une décision, être aussi sûre d'elle et lui envoyer ce sourire provoquant, qu'elle lui avait d'ailleurs piquer avec le temps, la chamboulait. Elle se sentait proche de la jeune femme, pas que physiquement, même si leurs corps étaient toujours aussi collés, mais pour la première fois depuis des années elle se sentait comprise et acceptée totalement par quelqu'un.

-J'acceptes le « tu ». Finit-elle par dire.

Le sourire d'Emma s'agrandit aussitôt, depuis le premier jour elle attendait que Regina lui dise ça. Son corps pétillait.

-Et bah c'est pas trop tôt! Déclara-t-elle. Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour l'accepter. Regina lui lança un regard noir, puis elle reprit. N'empêche que la prochaine fois que tu me fais ce que tu viens de faire, je te tue. Si tu disparais comme ça, me laissant seule et paniquée, je te tue. Emma avait perdu son sourire, et sa voix était plus que sérieuse.

-Recommences pas. Et je te le répètes je fais ce que je veux. Et ne reprends pas l'argument Henry, ça ne marchera pas. Je fais ce que je veux point barre. Elle fixa Emma qui soufflait mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et répondit en approchant son visage de l'oreille d'Emma et murmurant. Et tes menaces ne me font pas peur, tu ne pourrais pas me tuer, moi je le peux par contre.

Emma sentit un frisson la parcourir, le souffle dans son cou lui fit perdre ses mots. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux Regina la fixait, elle était fière de l'effet qu'elle avait sur Emma.

-Je te tuerais quand même si tu recommences. Et tu ne peux pas tuer, tu es quelqu'un de bien, un héros, et les héros ne tuent pas. Murmura Emma comme la brune quelques minutes avant.

Leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres. Aux mots d'Emma, Regina sentit son corps bouillir. Dans des jours comme celui ci, où son passé et sa noirceur la rattrapait, où le mal qu'elle avait fait et qui avait laissée une trace en elle la mettait en danger, il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'elle se sente rassurée. Mais là Emma, lui disait qu'elle était un héros. Un héros. Alors que deux minutes avant la blonde lui disait qu'elle lui en voulait, et qu'elle allait la tuer.  
Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle ne bougeaient plus. D'un coup, Regina posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit, elle avait agit sur une pulsion, sans se poser de question. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, le contact de leurs lèvres, apaisa les pensées de la brune, ce qui lui rappela la réalité, et elle se détacha d'Emma. Cette dernière n'en revenait pas. Elle rêvait de ça depuis des mois, si ce n'est des années, et là c'était réel. Réel mais de bien trop courte durée. Emma réalisa que, ayant été surprise, elle n'avait pas bougée, et donc Regina forcément c'était décalée.  
Regina recula d'un pas, les joues s'empourprant. Mais avant qu'elle n'est le temps de se pousser totalement et de se tourner pour éviter Emma, et faire ce pour quoi elle était là, la main de la blonde attrapa son poignet.  
Emma, ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, et pour une fois elle ne voulu pas fuir très loin. À peine avait-elle sentit le corps de Regina se détacher du sien, qu'elle avait attraper le poignet de la brune et l'avait attirée vers elle, en lâchant son poignet pour tenir sa taille. Elle avait collée leurs corps, l'avait regardée dans les yeux, et doucement elle avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Regina. Cette dernière n'en revenait pas, elle répondit au baiser, son corps brûlait, tout comme celui de la blonde. Regina garda ses bras le long du corps, incapable de bouger.  
Puis Emma se recula. Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes, mais avant que Emma ne puisse prendre la parole, elles furent coupées par l'arrivée d'une voiture.

-Emma! Cria Mary en sortant de la voiture.

David la suivit. Mary serra sa fille dans ses bras, pendant que David demandait à Regina si tout allait bien.  
Les deux femmes étaient encore chamboulées par leurs échanges, mais se reprirent comme elles le pouvaient, pour parler avec les parents de la blonde.  
Tout les quatre parlèrent quelques minutes. Emma avait en main le parchemin avec la formule pour laisser passer Ursula et Cruella de l'autre côté de la barrière protégeant la ville. Mary et David n'étaient pas pour les laisser venir, alors que Regina et Emma, même si elles n'étaient pas enchantée par l'idée, acceptaient.

-Ces deux femmes sont horribles, nous sommes d'accord. Regina souffla un coup, elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle allait dire, mais elle le devait. Mais je l'étais bien plus encore, qu'elles. Elles ont le droit à une seconde chance. Si moi j'y ai eu le droit, si vous m'avez laissés une seconde chance, vous devez leurs en laisser une. Si j'ai le droit de chercher le bonheur elles aussi.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle. Affirma Emma.

Les deux femmes se tenaient côte à côte face aux parents de la blonde. En parlant Emma tendit le parchemin à Regina, qui le saisit, toujours en regardant Mary et David. Puis elles se retournèrent pour faire face à la barrière entourant la ville et à Cruella et Ursula, leurs regards se croisèrent, ce qui les fit rougir et frémir.  
Une fois face aux femmes, qui ne les voyaient pas, Regina souffla un coup, elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de revoir Ursula et Cruella, elle avait besoin de courage. Elle sentit la main d'Emma sur son épaule, le contact la rassura, et lui donna le courage qu'il lui manquait. Ella lança le parchemin à travers la barrière.  
Cruella et Ursula prirent le parchemin et montèrent en voiture. Une fois la barrière disparurent les deux femmes purent voir les Charmants, Emma et Regina. Elles avancèrent en voiture à leurs niveau, et les salua, ils échangèrent quelques mots, Regina leurs souhaita la bienvenue. Emma connaissait la brune par coeur et savait pertinemment que le sourire qu'elle affichait était un sourire faux. Cruella la remercia, puis les deux femmes continuèrent leurs routes vers Storybrooke.  
Une fois Cruella et Ursula disparues, les quatre autres purent souffler. Puis Regina se retourna vers Emma, quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Regina prise d'une impulsion fit sèchement.

-Miss Swan, je dois vous parlez.

-Heu... d'accord. Fit Emma un peu désorientée. Puis elle se tourna vers ses parents. Retournez en ville, Henry est chez nous ce soir, je vous rejoins dès qu'on a finit.

-D'accord. Faites attention à vous. Répondit Mary en regardant les deux femmes à tour de rôle, ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Regina.

Mary et David remontèrent dans leurs voitures et disparurent à leurs tours. Emma se tourna vers Regina, mais celle ci n'ait plus derrière elle.

-Regina? Regina où es-tu?! Cria-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

-Ici Miss Swan. Répondit la brune depuis la forêt.

Emma la rejoignit rapidement. Elle la trouva près du puit. Puit par lequel Emma était passé pour rentrer de la forêt Enchantée deux années plus tôt. Regina était appuyée là, regardant au fond du puit. Quand elle entendit les pas lents de la blonde elle parla.

-Le retour de ses femmes ne va, je le crains, nous attirer que des ennuis.

-Possible. Répondit Emma en s'asseyant su le rebord du puit, à côté de Regina qui regardait toujours au fond.

-Miss Swan notre fils a grandit mais il est une vraie tête de mule, il va falloir le surveiller et le protéger.

-Oui. Il risque de vouloir en faire qu'à sa tête, et malin comme il est, il va réussir à s'en mêler. Emma se tut et regarda loin devant elle. Elles n'ont encore rien fait que déjà on s'inquiète.

-Il va se passer quelque chose, je connais ces femmes. Faites moi confiance Miss Swan. Regina remonta ses yeux sur Emma.

-J'ai toute confiance en toi Regina. Elle tourna son regard, et le plongea dans celui de la brune. Et moi c'est Emma.

-Comment peux-tu avoir confiance en moi? Demanda Regina un peu perdue.

-Tu as toujours su me prouver que tu étais quelqu'un de bien derrière ton masque, je t'ai cernée rapidement. Et j'ai eu confiance. Dit naturellement Emma.

-Ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne peux pas placer ta confiance en moi, et encore moins dès le premier jour.

-Regina je ne sais pas moi. Souffla Emma agacée. Puis elle continua. Écoutes, quand je t'ai vu, je t'ai trouvée tourmentée, blessée. J'ai pas vu la femme froide et méchante que tu montrais, j'ai vu la femme détruite et perdue que tu essayais de cacher avec un masque. J'ai jamais vraiment eut confiance en quelqu'un, sauf en toi. Je sais tu vas dire que c'est pas normal, que étant la méchante reine quand je t'ai rencontrée je n'aurais jamais du mettre ma confiance en toi. Mais c'est comme ça. Et puis tu es devenue une femme fantastique, quelqu'un de bien, de droit, qui m'a aidée et soutenue. Alors je cherche pas à comprendre, et n'essai pas non plus. Acceptes juste l'idée que j'ai pleinement confiance en toi.

Regina était perdue dans les yeux émeraudes de la blonde. Ses paroles la touchait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait crue. Emma vit tout de suite qu'elle avait abordée un point sensible, et prit la main de Regina dans la sienne. Elles restèrent de longues minutes à s'observer. À s'admirer. À se complaire dans ses silence. À dire silencieusement ce qu'elle éprouvait pour l'autre. Puis Regina réussit à reprendre le dessus sur son coeur et son corps et chuchota quelques mots.

-Je ne te comprends toujours pas, Emma. Mais, comme tu dis si bien, tu m'as cernée. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai essayée de te détester. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Et puis notre fils n'a jamais arrêté d'essayer de nous faire nous aimer. Sans savoir que tout ce qu'il fallait c'est qu'on accepte ce que nous savions déjà.

-Il fallait qu'on accepte que se sentiment que l'on a pour l'autre n'est en aucun cas de la haine.

-Oui.

Les deux femmes n'étaient que des murmures. Regina se glissa devant Emma, qui était toujours assise sur le rebord du puit, et se mit entre les jambes de la blonde. Elle était effrayée, elle voulait croire en Emma, en la possibilité que tout cela fonctionne, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, elle n'avait jamais dû dire à quelqu'un qu'elle l'aimait. Malgré la peur qui lui tordait le ventre, elle se colla à Emma, en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Cette dernière ne bougea pas, la laissant agir, mais ne quittant pas ses yeux. Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres.

-Nous avons été coupées tout à l'heure. Il me semble que tu allais parler quand tes idiots de parents sont arrivés.

Emma esquissa un sourire quand Regina parla de ses parents. La brune ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les traiter d'idiots ou d'imbéciles à n'importe quel moment.

-Il est vrai, mais le moment est passé. Je ne parlerais plus. Tout à l'heure j'étais portée par l'instant, plus maintenant. Emma arqua un sourcil, et afficha un petit sourire en coin, elle espérait que Regina allait comprendre son message.

La brune sourit malicieusement. Évidemment qu'elle avait comprit, Emma jouait, elle voulait qu'elle l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. L'idée lui plaisait, après tout elle avait initié le premier baiser, mais Emma avait initié le deuxième, c'était à son tour. Comme un jeu.

-Et si je nous replongeais dans l'instant, me parlerais-tu?

-Si j'étais dans l'instant les mots viendrais tout seuls. Sourit Emma, heureuse de voir que son message était passé et que en plus Regina ne disait pas non.

Regina lui rendit son sourire et avança un peu plus. Mais ce fut Emma qui combla les derniers millimètres séparant leurs lèvres, en ayant marre de la lenteur de la brune. Le baiser était doux, juste rassurant et apaisant. Puis Emma passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Regina, et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. La brune avait toujours les mains sur les cuisses de la jeune femme assises sur le bord du puit. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné, mais gardant cette tendresse qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre. En manque d'air elles finirent pas se séparer, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

-Vous embrassez divinement bien Majesté. Fit Emma.

-C'est ce que tu allais me dire tout à l'heure? Rougit Regina, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

-Effectivement. C'est la seule chose que j'étais capable de dire. Les deux femmes rigolèrent doucement, Regina toujours dans les bras d'Emma. Je pourrais aussi dire, que tu es belle, mais ça tu le sais déjà, c'est une évidence pour tout le monde. Sourit la blonde. Je pourrais dire, que tu es trop gentille avec les deux qu'on a laissée venir chez nous. Grogna-elle gentiment. Je pourrais dire que tu es une femme extraordinaire, une mère stricte mais super, et une reine d'une grande classe. Fit Emma, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Regina lui embrassa la fissure des lèvres, en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Vous me flatter Miss Swan. Rougit la brune.

-Vous rougissez Madame le maire. Rigola Emma.

-Faites donc attention Miss Swan, où je vous pousse dans le puit. Regina la foudroya du regard, mais sa voix était douce malgré le sérieux qu'elle essayait d'avoir.

Emma resserra ses bras autour du cou de Regina, puis elle noua ses jambes autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

-Alors je vous emmènes dans ma chute. Plaisanta Emma. Puis après un silence de quelques secondes, elle ajouta sur un ton assez provoquant. Je te manquerais trop sinon.

Regina ne répondit rien, et Emma en profita pour l'embrasser. Leurs corps étaient totalement collés, leurs bras serraient l'autre, pour ne pas qu'elle parte. Dans leurs ventres un feux d'artifice explosait, le coeur battait dans un rythme étonnant et parfait. Puis tout doucement leurs lèvres quittèrent celles de l'autre, et leurs regards se retrouvèrent.  
Elles restèrent de longues minutes à se sourire ainsi. Emma finit par murmurer une idée, qu'elle avait envie de proposer à la jeune femme depuis des mois et des mois, mais elle n'avait jamais osée, pensant que Regina dirait non, puisque celle ci la détestait.

-Et si je t'emmenais dîner?

Regina surprise recula la tête, pour observer la blonde, qui s'empourprait.

-Un dîner?

-Oui un dîner. Tu sais un restaurant, de la nourriture, des discussions, des sourires...Bref, un dîner quoi. Se moqua Emma.

-Je sais ce qu'est un dîner. Se vexa, faussement, Regina. Ma question serait plutôt, est ce que c'est un dîner comme...?

-Comme un premier rendez-vous en ma compagnie? La coupa Emma. La brune fit oui de la tête. Et bien oui c'est un peu l'idée.

-Alors j'accepte Miss Swan. Emma afficha un sourire des plus heureux. Mais avant tu dois me ramener au manoir que je puisse me préparer.

-Pourquoi te préparer? Tu es très belle comme ça. Affirma-t-elle en la dévisageant.

-Parce que je te le demande, je veux me changer c'est tout.

-D'accord je te dépose au manoir avant de t'emmener.

Emma descendit du puit, et se retrouva dans les bras de Regina. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel la brune répondit.  
Puis elle lui prit la main et l'emmena vers sa voiture.

-Et notre fils, Emma?

-Il est avec mes parents. Sourit Emma.

Elles prirent la voiture ensemble. Pendant le trajet Regina regardait Emma, qui elle l'avait remarqué et se sentait gênée, mais faisait son possible pour pas le montrer. Regina était tellement perdue dans ses pensées et sa contemplation de la jeune femme, qu'elle ne vit même pas Emma s'arrêter devant le manoir. La blonde sortit de la voiture et ouvrit la portière de Regina la faisant sortir de ses pensées.  
Une fois dans le manoir, Emma attendit dans l'entrée Regina, qui monta rapidement dans sa chambre, pour enfiler une autre robe, une rouge, se remaquiller et se recoiffer. Pendant ce temps là Emma observa toutes les photos présentes dans l'entrée et dans l'escalier. Elle découvrit Henry petit, Regina quelques années plutôt, qui n'avait évidemment pas changer, grâce à la magie de la malédiction. Elle fut surprise de trouver une photo de Henry, Regina et elle-même, faite par le petit garçon deux ans avant, sur le meuble de l'entrée. Alors qu'elle était à la moitié de l'escalier, en train de regarder une photo d'Henry bébé, accrochée à côté du certificat d'adoption, Regina arriva.  
La brune vit Emma le regard perdu sur le papier encadré, elle s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main dans la nuque dégagée d'Emma. Cette dernière frissonna, elle ne l'avait pas entendue arriver.

-Emma... Souffla Regina, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

-Tu te rends comptes que si j'avais gardé Henry, je ne serais pas là ce soir avec toi. Sourit tendrement Emma, le regard ne se détachant pas du cadre.

-C'est vrai. Et moi je serais probablement toujours la méchante reine.

Emma se tourna vers Regina, et l'observa silencieusement quelques secondes.

-Tu es splendide. Regina rougit tout en lui adressant un sourire.

-Merci. Fit-elle. Emma prit sa main et descendit quelques marches, mais Regina la stoppa. Emma?

-Oui?

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que j'en avais envie. Parce qu'on m'a dit quand j'étais petite que un jour je rencontrerais la personne. Qu'elle serait différente, et que mon coeur battrait plus vite quand je serais avec elle. Et même si j'ai toujours trouvé tout cela extrêmement niais, fit-elle faisant pouffer la brune, je dois avouer que c'est ce qui se passe avec toi. Et comme on m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas laisser filée cette personne, parce que des comme ça il en existe pas cinquante, ce qui est vrai il n'existe qu'une seule et unique Regina Mills, je t'ai embrassé. J'ai mit du temps, mais quand tu as déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres, j'ai comprit que c'était maintenant ou jamais, alors pour une fois j'ai pas fuis et je t'ai embrassé. Finit Emma en souriant.

Elle avait passer ses bras dans le bas du dos de la brune et la serrait contre elle. À la fin des mots d'Emma, Regina l'embrassa, en tenant son visage entre ses mains.

-Henry dirait que c'est comme dans les contes de fées. Dit-elle en caressant tendrement le visage de la blonde.

-S'en est peut-être un. Fit simplement Emma, avant d'embrasser Regina de plus belle.


	2. 2 : Tu veux quoi?

2: Tu veux quoi?

Les rayons du soleil passaient à travers les volets caressant le visage mat endormi. Regina émergea petit à petit. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit la blonde endormie à ses côtés, et elle ne pu retenir son sourire. La veille, après s'être longuement embrassées en bas des escaliers, Emma l'avait emmenée au restaurant. Elles avaient passé une superbe soirée, elles avaient discuté, ri, souri, elles s'étaient découvertes encore plus, gardant leurs mains liées sur la table. Puis, Emma l'avait ramenée chez elle, devant sa porte elle l'avait embrassée chastement, lui disant qu'elle viendrait la voir le lendemain. Puis elles s'étaient regardées droit dans les yeux, et Emma s'était penchée pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Et c'est là qu'elle lui avais soufflé un doux « je t'aime », qui l'avait fait chavirer. Emma s'était reculée pour partir, mais elle lui avait sauté au cou, les mains dans ses boucles blondes, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et tout avait dérapé. Emma l'avait serrée contre elle, puis soulevée. Et elle elle l'avait entourée de ses jambes, l'embrassant de plus en plus fougueusement, faisant se rencontrer leurs langues. Et rapidement elles s'étaient retrouvées nues dans son lit. Et quelques heures après elles s'étaient endormies, l'une contre l'autre, bercées par les battements de leurs coeurs.  
Elle repensait à cette soirée, regardant Emma, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres. Le nombre de fois où elle avait espéré se réveiller auprès de la blonde, et enfin c'était réel. Elle vit Emma soupirer et se réveiller doucement. Elle lui caressa la joue, leurs corps très proches. Elles se regardèrent un instant.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Regina, se souvenant de ses mots dans la bouche de la jeune femme la veille, auxquels elle n'avait pas répondu verbalement.

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en souriant, et se rapprocha pour embrasser la brune.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Lui dit-elle entre deux baisers. Regina passa ses bras autour du corps tant aimé, et lui rendit ses baisers. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai espéré ça. Souffla Emma en posant son front contre celui de Regina.

-Oh moi aussi. C'était la plus belle soirée, la plus belle nuit, et le plus beau réveil que je n'ai jamais vécu. Sourit Regina.

Emma fière d'être celle qui lui offrait ça, sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Elles se câlinèrent un moment, Regina tenant Emma fermement contre elle. Puis la brune se tourna et vit l'heure, il était presque onze heures.

-Emma, on va manger? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oh oui! Je meurs de faim. S'enjoua Emma en s'asseyant dans le lit.

Regina sourit, amusée, elle savait que la blonde allait réagir comme ça. Puis elle se tourna en prenant appui sur son coude, et admira Emma, dont le draps, tombé, laissait voir son corps, sa poitrine, son ventre, et une cuisse. Elle la détailla de haut en bas.

-Tu es belle. Lui dit-elle en replongeant son regard dans le sien.

Emma rougit. Des compliments elle n'en recevait que peu. Crochet qui lui courait après, ne lui faisait jamais de compliment, ou le peu qu'il faisait, n'était pas sincères mais intéressé.  
Regina remarqua les joue rouge d'Emma, et se redressa pour lui faire face. Elle approcha son visage du sien.

-Tu es vraiment belle. Elle lui embrassa la fissure de la lèvre. Et très musclée. Ajouta-t-elle, coinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

Emma ne résista pas et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Regina passa ses bras autour du cou de la blonde, se collant à elle. Cette dernière attrapa ses hanches et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur elle, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps. Quand elles manquèrent d'air, elles décollèrent leurs lèvres, et Regina fit lentement descendre ses mains sur le buste d'Emma, passant sur ses seins pour arriver à ses abdos. Elle laissa traîner ses doigts dessus.

-Nan mais tu es véritablement très musclée. Fit-elle en baissant les yeux pour regarder l'objet de son étonnement.

-Je fais du sport pour extérioriser, quand je suis en colère, ou frustrée, ou que j'ai personne à qui parler. Alors dis toi que depuis que je suis à Storybrooke je fais énormément de sport. S'amusa Emma.

-Mais ça va peut-être changer tout ça maintenant? Sourit malicieusement Regina.

-C'est fort probable. Ma frustration et mon énervement vienne souvent de notre relation. Alors maintenant ça devrait aller mieux.

-Et si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Regina l'embrassa. T'avais pas faim?

Emma sourit, ce sourire d'enfant qui faisait toujours craquer Regina. Puis la blonde passa ses mains sous les fesses de la jeune femme et la souleva. Emma se mit debout sur le lit, la brune dans ses bras.

-Je t'emmène en bas. Sourit Emma devant le regard interrogateur de Regina.

-Alors déjà tu vas descendre de mon lit, ensuite tu vas me poser, puis on va s'habiller et après on descendra. Fit calmement et clairement la brune.

-Et si jamais je descendais du lit. Emma s'exécuta. Mais que je faisais pas le reste. La blonde ouvrit la porte, tout en serrant Regina.

-Emma, on ne peut pas sortir comme ça! S'écria la brune, les bras et les jambes noués autour du corps de la jeune femme pour ne pas tomber.

-Et pourquoi ça? Henry est chez mes parents, et personne ne peut nous voir dans la cuisine. Expliqua fièrement Emma en continuant d'avancer dans le couloir.

-Je vais pas faire des crêpes nue. Regina ne trouvait pas d'autre argument, au fond l'idée de prendre le petit déjeuné avec Emma, en étant nues, lui plaisait, elle l'existait un peu.

-Eh bien tu mettras un tablier si tu veux te couvrir. Plaisanta Emma, dans les escaliers.

Regina s'avoua vaincue, et regarda la blonde jusqu'à la cuisine. Emma la posa une fois près du frigo et de la gazinière. La brune l'embrassa, amusée, elle était nue avec Emma dans sa cuisine, prête à lui préparer son petit déjeuné, la situation était plutôt improbable.  
La brune se mit à faire les pancakes, Emma était adossée au comptoir derrière elle.

-Emma peux-tu me passer le lait dans le frigo?

-Ah bah madame à besoin de moi maintenant. Elle qui disait hier matin qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne. Ironisa Emma en s'exécutant tout de même.

-Commences pas à m'embêter. Pas des le matin s'il te plaît. Répondît Regina en prenant le lait que la jeune femme lui tendait.

Emma ria, et vint se coller au dos de Regina, l'enlaçant.

-Je suis plus grande que toi quand t'as pas de talons. Remarqua Emma, qui faisait une demie tête de plus que Regina.

-Tu ne t'en étais jamais doutée? Emma fit non de la tête. J'aime bien que tu sois plus grande. Je me sens protégée. Avoua la brune.

Emma lui embrassa la joue, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Regina se mit à faire cuire les pancakes, pendant que le chocolat chauffait et que son café coulait.  
Quand elle eut fini, elle et Emma s'installèrent face à face au comptoir pour manger.

-Emma j'ai une question.

-Je t'écoutes.

-On dit aux gens pour nous? Demanda Regina hésitante.

-Oui et non. Répondît Emma. Regina la regarda les sourcils froncés cherchant a avoir des explications. Je veux pas me cacher. Mes parents et notre fils on leurs dit. Mais j'ai pensé que ne pas trop le dire pour l'instant serait bien. À cause des deux qu'on a fait rentrer dans la ville hier. Dire qu'on est ensemble c'est te mettre en danger, parce que si elles veulent me toucher elles s'en prendront à toi. Et je refuse de te mettre en danger.

Regina se pencha et embrassa Emma. Ses paroles l'avaient touchées. Depuis la veille Emma ne pensait qu'à la protéger. Ça ne lui était pas arrivée depuis des années que quelqu'un se sente aussi concerné par sa protection.

-Tu as raison. Et si elles m'en veulent elles s'en prendront à toi. Et puis ça pourrait être notre arme secrète. Sourit Regina.

-Regina, est ce que ça change quelque chose? Je veux dire par rapport à la magie. Parce que on à toujours été plus forte ensemble que séparément. Alors je me dis que maintenant ça doit être encore plus fort, non? Questionna Emma en mangeant.

-Oui. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dis que se serait notre arme secrète. C'est Henry qui m'avait dit ça, l'autre jour il m'a dit, dans une grande subtilité, que si mon grand amour avait de la magie nous deviendrions invincibles. Expliqua Regina avec un sourire, partagé par Emma. Je me demande juste ce que ça peut donner. Surtout que tu as encore du mal à contrôler ta magie.

Emma fit un sourire d'excuses, elle savait que ça exaspérait Regina quand sa magie sortait toute seule. La brune lui sourit pour la rassurer, et lui caressa sa joue ronde, remplie de pancakes.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui? Demanda Emma en buvant une grande gorgée de chocolat.

-On va chez tes parents, on doit parler avec eux. Et on doit parler avec notre fils, qui commencent à en avoir marre qu'on ne lui dise pas ce qu'il se passe. Expliqua sérieusement Regina, quand la blonde reposa sa tasse, elle avait une jolie moustache de chocolat. Tu en as partout! Ria Regina. Henry fait pareil.

Elle essuya les lèvres de la jeune femme, et Emma embrassa sa main. Elles se regardèrent un instant, puis Emma prit les deux tasses, et alla les poser dans l'évier. Puis elle se retourna et regarda Regina.

-J'en reviens pas de prendre mon petit dej', nue dans la cuisine du manoir Mills, avec une Regina tout aussi nue que moi. Ria Emma.

La brune se mordit la lèvre du bas, retenant son rire. Et Emma la prit dans ses bras, la souleva et la fit s'asseoir sur le comptoir, se plaçant entre ses jambes, leurs corps collés, leurs lèvres aussi. Elles s'embrassèrent à ne plus avoir de souffle. Regina avait noué ses bras et ses jambes autour de la blonde.

-Emma... Il est tard... On doit y aller... Articula Regina sans s'arrêter d'embrasser la jeune femme.

-Je sais. Répondit Emma. Je t'emmène prendre une douche? Demanda-t-elle, cessant les baisers, gardant un effleurement entre leurs lèvres.

-Tu nous emmènes prendre une douche. Précisa Regina.

Les deux femmes allèrent se préparer. Emma enfila ses vêtements de la veille, mais prit des sous vêtements à Regina, qui elle avait enfilé une robe et des talons. Puis lavées, habillées, elles quittèrent le manoir. Devant la porte, Emma enlaça Regina, et l'embrassa.

-Ça te dérange si on y va à pieds? Je veux profiter de toi encore un peu. Demanda Emma. De toi quand t'es qu'à moi.

-D'accord. Mais on peut pas se prendre la main. Et faudrait que tu me lâches avant que quelqu'un ne nous voit. Sourit gentiment Regina.

Emma se détacha d'elle, et elles purent se mettre en route. Sur le chemin, elles se regardaient du coin de l'oeil, faisant s'effleurer leurs mains.

-Regina, on est d'accord c'est que pour un temps? Lança Emma au milieu du chemin.

-Pardon? S'étonna Regina, se figeant, n'arrivant plus à bouger rien qu'à l'idée que Emma se soit fichue d'elle, lui faisant croire qu'elles avaient un avenir ensemble alors que non.

Emma se stoppa à son tour, et se retourna vers Regina, les sourcils froncés, perplexe. Il lui fallu une minute pour comprendre que ce qu'elle avait dit pouvait vraiment porter à confusion, et que Regina n'avait pas comprit ce qu'elle avait dit comme elle l'avait pensé.

-Ah non non! Oula ai pas peur! Je me suis super mal exprimée. Emma prit le bras de Regina et la tira dans la petite ruelle juste à côté. Ma question était : on est d'accord on se cachera pas toute notre vie?

-Putain j'ai eu peur! Soupira Regina, laissant tomber sa tête sur le torse d'Emma, qui était amusée par le langage de la brune. Vraiment ne me refait pas ça Emma! Reprit-elle en la regardant.

-Excuses moi, j'ai compris après pourquoi tu faisais cette tête. Emma posa ses mains sur les joues de la brune les caressant. Oublis pas que je t'aime et que nous c'est pas pour deux minutes. Et que c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je veux pas qu'on se cache pendant une éternité.

-On se cachera le temps qu'on arrange le problème Cruella et Ursula. Mais juré après c'est nous deux et les gens qu'ils acceptent ou pas, on sera ensemble. Sourit Regina. Oublis pas toi non plus que je t'aime.

Emma l'embrassa délicatement et rapidement, puis elles repartirent dans la grande rue.

-Le problème Cruella et Ursula, tu sais qu'il n'existe pas. Je sais que tu as souvent de l'instinct pour les problèmes et que si tu dis qu'elles vont nous causer des emmerdes c'est probablement ce qui va arriver, mais il n'empêche que pour le moment il n'y a rien.

-Ça ne saurait tarder, Miss Swan. Répondît Regina.

-Plus de Miss Swan maintenant Gina. Fit fermement la blonde avec un petit sourire en coin. J'ai rien contre les surnoms mais pas celui là pitié.

-Et d'où me vient l'honneur de ce surnom horrible? S'étonna Regina.

-Il est mignon. Tu es mignonne. Il est parfait. Tu es parfaite. Sourit Emma. L'explication te va, Gina?

-Devant tant de gentillesse je ne peux que accepter que tu m'appelles ainsi. Sourit Regina. J'aurais presque envie de te plaquer contre cette voiture pour t'embrasser. Ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

-Avant que vous ne cédiez à vos pulsions Majesté, nous allons rentrer chez mes parents. Sourit Emma en ouvrant la porte de l'immeuble de l'appartement des Charmants.

Elles montèrent l'escalier ensemble, mains dans la main, et devant la porte Regina ne résista pas à poser ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Quand elles se détachèrent, Emma avait un bras autour des hanches de Regina, elle lui embrassa le front, la rassurant et frappa à la porte.


	3. 3 : Des choses à dire

3 : Des choses à dire.

Mary ouvrit la porte aux deux femmes, et quand elle vit le bras d'Emma autour des hanches de Regina, elle le pointa du doigt la bouche entrouverte.

-Maman, si tu nous laisses rentrer je t'explique...on t'explique tout! S'amusa Emma.

Mary se décala pour les faire rentrer, leurs disant d'aller au salon, qu'elle arrivait. Emma et Regina ne se lâchant pas, avancèrent vers le salon.

-Ta mère a failli arrêter de respirer. Souffla Regina dans l'oreille de la blonde.

-Ça t'aurais plus. Provoqua Emma dans son oreille.

Regina pouffa et s'installa dans le canapé avec Emma. Deux minutes après Henry et David descendaient l'escalier, et rejoignaient les deux femmes. Henry vint embrasser ses mères, et s'assit sur la table face à elles. Il posait des dizaines de questions, il voulait savoir ce qu'avait fait ses mères la veille, personne ne lui avait dit pour Cruella et Ursula. Mais avant que les deux femmes ne puissent répondre, Mary entra dans la salon avec un plateau rempli de gâteaux et de boissons chaudes, elle le posa sur la table, poussant Henry, lui demandant de s'asseoir ailleurs.

-Maintenant explication. Lança Mary en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son mari, qui passa son bras autour d'elle.

-Nan grand-mère j'ai demandé avant! Protesta Henry, qui n'avait absolument pas fait attention à la proximité de ses mères.

-Non, c'est moi, elles me l'ont promis en entrant dans l'appartement.

-Vous battez pas, on va vous parler à tout les deux. Sourit Emma. Maman, on va te répondre d'abord, car je crois que tu vas exploser sinon. S'amusa-t-elle. Alors hier j'ai emmené Regina au restaurant, et je suis restée chez elle cette nuit, et oui nous sommes ensemble. Expliqua Emma, rayonnante, un bras autour des hanches de la brune.

-Vous êtes ensemble?! S'écria Henry. Ses mères firent oui de la tête, avec un grand sourire. Genre ensemble comme sont ensemble grand-père et grand-mère?

-Je crois que oui, mais si tu pouvais ne pas comparer tes grands-parents et nous ça m'arrangerait. Grimaça Emma faisant rire Regina.

Henry vint les embrasser, heureux qu'elles aient enfin réalisé qu'elles s'aimaient. Puis il retourna s'asseoir, prenant au passage sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Et exigea d'avoir des explications. Emma et Regina prirent une gorgée de leurs boisson elles aussi. Puis elles se regardèrent, et Regina fit signe à Emma d'expliquer.

-Bon gamin, hier on a fait rentrer Cruella et Ursula dans la ville, elles disent vouloir leurs rédemption et trouver le bonheur. Mais ta mère a un mauvais pressentiment, et moi aussi. Tout le monde ne veut pas sa rédemption, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ta mère est assez exceptionnelle. Sourit Emma.

Regina lui rendit son sourire et Emma l'embrassa. Puis la brune continua, puisque Emma ne le faisait pas.

-Avec Emma on pense qu'elles vont nous poser des problèmes. Qu'elles ont un plan. Donc on a décidé de se cacher. Que vous saurez que elle et moi sommes ensemble. Si les deux l'apprennent, elles pourraient vouloir nous atteindre en faisant du mal à l'autre. Et c'est hors de question.

Regina serra Emma contre elle, la tête sur son épaule. La blonde lui embrassa le front, devant ses parents et leurs fils, qui souriaient grandement.

-Du coup maman, on arrête l'opération mangouste on abandonne les recherches pour trouver l'Auteur? Demanda Henry.

-Non surtout pas! S'écria Regina, la blonde fronça les sourcils tout comme Henry.

-Mais tu voulais le trouver pour avoir ta fin heureuse et trouver l'amour, mais du coup... Fit Henry en montrant du doigt ses deux mères.

-Oui, nan mais pour ça on est d'accord. Mais on continue de chercher, ça pourra toujours servir. Juste je ne lui poserais pas de question sur mon avenir. Sourit Regina. Emma soupira de soulagement. Je t'ai fais peur hein? Fit fièrement la brune.

-Oui, et c'est pas drôle. J'ai vraiment eu peur. Avoua Emma en se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé.

-Tu vois c'est exactement ce que tu m'as fais dans la rue. Sourit Regina, tout en ayant la voix ferme.

-Alors c'était ta petit vengeance? Interrogea Emma les yeux écarquillés, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Au départ non, mais au final si. Sourit fièrement la brune.

Emma la tira vers elle en lui tonnant une tape sur le bras. La brune sourire amusée, et regarda Emma, mourant d'envie de l'embrasser, mais n'osant pas vraiment, gênée par les trois autres autour d'elles. Mais la blonde n'eut elle aucun soucis pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, une main tenant son visage, un pouce caressant sa joue.

-Les mamans, on est làààà! Insista Henry, pour les faire revenir à eux.

-Pardon. Rougit Regina, de plus en plus gênée. Je disais, reprit-elle se raclant la gorge, on va continuer de chercher l'auteur, il pourra peut-être nous aidé dans l'avenir. Tu nous aidera quand même à le chercher? Demanda-t-elle à Emma.

-Oui bien sûr. On va le chercher ensemble. Acquiesça la blonde.

-Alors on y va? Fit Henry en se levant.

-Où ça?

-Dans la maison de l'auteur, pour continuer à chercher dans la pièce de livres. Répondit Henry, en attrapant déjà les manteaux de ses mères.

-Henry tu es retourné là-bas sans moi?! S'énerva Regina en se levant et arrachant son manteau de ses mains.

-Oui, vous aviez qu'à pas me mettre à l'écart hier! Répondit Henry. Et j'y retourne que vous veniez ou non.

-Nan mais comment tu nous parles? Rouspeta Regina.

-Oh la on se calme! Intervint Emma se levant, enfilant sa veste. Henry évite de faire les choses seul, on veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est pour ça que ta mère s'énerve, elle s'inquiète pour toi. Et ne lui parles pas comme ça s'il te plaît. Fit-elle fermement, avant de se tourner vers Regina. Et toi arrêtes de t'inquiéter autant, tu as élevé Henry en lui apprenant à faire attention et depuis la fin de la malédiction il y a eu tellement de problèmes qu'il sait faire attention. Notre fils est têtu mais il ne fait pas n'importe quoi. D'accord? Regina souffla et hocha la tête. Emma glissa sa main dans la sienne et reprit, en se tournant vers Henry. Alors on y va tout les trois.

-Super! Merci ma'. Sourit Henry.

Tout les trois embrassèrent Mary et David, Emma et Henry d'abord, Regina ensuite. Mais quand elle voulu partir, Mary lui attrapa le bras, et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. Regina fut surprise par la demande de Mary mais ne pu qu'accepter.  
Puis Emma, Regina et Henry quittèrent l'appartement, dans la rue, les deux femmes se tenaient côte à côte, Henry devant, son sac sur le dos. Elles marchèrent jusqu'au manoir Mills, puisque les deux voitures étaient là-bas. Presque à la voiture Emma posa des questions, elle entrait dans l'opération mangouste, et voulait savoir ce qu'elle avait loupé.

-Et comment vous avez trouvé la maison de l'Auteur? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bah pendant que tu t'occupais d'Elsa nous on cherchait. S'amusa Henry.

Regina grogna, mais se pensa discrète ce qui ne fut pas le cas, puisque les deux la regardèrent. Son fils un air amusé, sachant très bien que sa mère avait été jalouse en sachant Emma avec Elsa la plupart du temps. Emma quand à elle, était surprise, ne comprenant pas, deux minutes avant la brune était souriante et là elle grognait.

-Regina c'était quoi ça? Demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi «ça»? Interrogea la brune innocemment.

-Ce grognement à la réponse de notre fils. Répondit Emma, en arrivant à la voiture.

-C'était rien. Ma gorge me grattait. Fit rapidement la brune en s'installant derrière le volant.

Emma et Henry montèrent dans la voiture aussi, la blonde avait un sourire qui ressemblait de plus en plus à celui de son fils.

-Gina, je sais quand tu mens je te rappelle. Alors s'il te plaît, dis moi la vérité. Demanda Emma, bloquant la main de la brune pour qu'elle ne puisse démarrer.

Les deux femmes se défièrent du regard.

-Maman était jalouse d'Elsa, ma'. Interrompit Henry.

-Henry! Cria Regina.

-T'étais jalouse de Elsa?! Sourit grandement Emma, à deux doigts d'éclater de rire.

-Non. Mentit Regina, mais devant le regard de son fils et d'Emma, elle soupira et reprit. Tu la prise dans tes bras, tu étais plus proche d'elle que de moi. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être jalouse. Avoua-t-elle.

-C'est toi qui a jamais voulu que je t'approche. Répondit du tac au tac Emma. Tu as accepté le «tu» seulement hier. Alors c'est pas ma faute. Tu m'étais une distance, que Elsa n'a pas mise. Il n'empêche que je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Elsa.

-Je voulais pas que tu me touches. J'aurais pu perdre le contrôle. Avoua Regina, les yeux dans ceux de la blonde, elles en avaient oubliés Henry.

-Heu...sinon les mamans, je suis content pour vous, contents qu'on soit une famille et tout...mais si vous pouviez parler de tout ça plus tard, j'avoue que ça m'arrangerait.

Emma et Regina rougirent, et se rassirent convenablement, laissant un petit rire gêné sortir. La brune démarra et conduisit jusqu'à la maison de l'Auteur. Le trajet fut rapide et heureusement, car Henry était à deux doigts d'exploser de rire, Emma lançait des petits regards pleins de sous-entendus à la jeune femme derrière le volant, qui aurait voulu disparaître. Une fois garés, ils sortirent de la voiture et Henry se précipita pour ouvrir la maison, suivit des deux femmes. À l'intérieur, Henry disparu vers la bibliothèque, alors que Regina et Emma, qui avaient passé moins de temps que lui dans la maison, se mirent à avancer plus doucement. La blonde en profita pour attraper Regina qui l'évitait, elle la tint par les hanches.

-Regina...? Souffla-t-elle.

-Je veux pas en reparler. Coupa la brune.

Emma serra son dos contre elle, les bras enlacés autour de sa taille, elle lui embrassa le cou.

-Regina, Elsa est une amie, tu es mon amoureuse. C'est pas comparable. Sois pas jalouse. Sourit-elle.

Regina sourit et se retourna pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. La blonde lui embrassa la joue.

-Je suis ton amoureuse? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire tendre et niais.

-Je suis pas la tienne? Fit Emma avec une petite moue.

-Tu es craquante mon amoureuse. La rassura Regina, enlaçant son cou.

Emma afficha un immense sourire et vint embrasser la brune. Regina approfondit le baiser, se sentant bien et en sécurité dans les bras forts de son amante. Henry les appela depuis la bibliothèque, ce qui les coupa. Elles se détachèrent, et Emma passa un bras dans son dos pour avancer jusqu'à la bibliothèque, qu'elles trouvèrent facilement, derrière une porte étrange, pas des plus normale. Elles entrèrent et Emma découvrit d'immenses étagères remplies de livres.

-Putain c'est quoi tout ça?! S'écria-t-elle lâchant Regina pour s'avancer et observer autour d'elle, les yeux vers le haut.

-Les livres qu'on doit fouiller. Lui répondit Henry, en voyant le regard de sa mère il développa. J'ai fouillé cette étagère, et tout les livres ont des pages blanches, alors il faut qu'on cherche pour voir si certains sont remplis.

-Mais gamin tu as vu le nombre de livres qu'il y a? Demanda Emma en faisant de grands gestes.

-On sait. C'est pour ça que l'on t'a demandé de l'aide. Intervint Regina, qui s'était avancé vers la table où était son fils.

-Mon aide à été demandé seulement pour ça? Sourit malicieusement Emma.

-Arrêtes dont et viens ici. Sourit la brune amusée. Emma vint jusqu'à elle, et s'arrêta à ses côtés. Tiens, commences par ces quatre là. Et après poursuis avec cette étagère. Lui dit-elle en lui donnant les livres et montrant l'étagère en question d'un signe de tête.

-À vos ordres Majesté. Sourit Emma en se tournant mais avant de partir, elle regarda Regina. J'ai une question tout de même.

-Mais je vous écoutes Miss Swan. Sourit à son tour Regina.

-Je peux avoir un bisou pour me motiver? Fit-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

Regina prit son visage entre ses mains, caressa ses joues de ses pouces et vint déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amante. Elle l'avait beaucoup embrassée depuis la veille, mais pourtant à chaque fois elle redécouvrait le goût de ses lèvres, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle les touchait.

-Maintenant allez bosser Miss Swan. Fit Regina quand leurs lèvres se détachèrent.

-Oui Majesté. S'amusa Emma en allant s'asseoir à une chaise près de la table.

Henry les regardait avec un grand sourire, Regina le vit et rougit. Elle avait oublié qu'il était là à les observer. Le jeune homme pouffa et sa mère lui donna un coup sur le bras pour le faire taire. Puis ce dernier s'assit face à sa mère blonde et se mit à fouiller la pile de livres qu'il avait apporté. Regina resta debout près d'une des étagères pour chercher. Après une heure à fouiller, Emma soupira et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, ce geste fit sourire Regina qui la regard du coin de l'oeil. Sans décoller sa tête, Emma se tourna vers Regina, qui avait l'air fatiguée et d'avoir mal aux jambes.

-Pourquoi tu restes debout? Demanda-t-elle.

-Parce que vous occupez les deux chaises. Répondît simplement Regina sans se retourner.

-Je te donne la mienne si tu veux. Regina sourit et refusa gentiment. Bon tu me saoules, viens là! Râla Emma en se redressant.

Regina ferma le livre qu'elle avait finit et se retourna un sourcil arqué. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la table, et s'appuya dessus. Henry était au bord du fou rire, et tentait de résister le nez dans son bouquin, mais il les surveillait tout de même du coin de l'oeil.

-Miss Swan comment me parlez vous? Fit la brune sérieusement. Emma fit une petite moue pour se faire pardonner, ce qui fit serrer les dents de la brune pour ne pas sourire. Miss Swan... Articula Regina entre ses dents.

-Souris t'en meurs d'envie. Tu sais plus me résister. Lança fièrement Emma.

-Je m'en vais pour te prouver le contraire? Provoqua Regina.

-Tu reviendras rapidement. Se moqua la blonde. Regina se redressa pour partir, mais quand elle passa près d'Emma celle ci l'attrapa pour la retenir. Ok, stop. J'ai raison mais j'ai pas envie de tenter. Dit-elle en la faisant tomber sur ses genoux.

Regina passa ses bras autour du cou de la blonde, et sourit.

-J'ai raison et tu as tord. Va falloir t'y faire. S'amusa la brune.

-Va falloir t'y faire aussi. Tu vas avoir tord souvent.

Henry ne pu se retenir et explosa de rire avant que la brune n'ai le temps de réagir. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui, et Regina, gênée, voulu se relever, mais Emma l'en empêcha. Dans son fou-rire le jeune homme tenta d'articuler quelque chose, une moquerie, mais les deux femmes ne comprirent rien, et eurent envie de rire avec lui.

-Gamin? Finit par appeler Emma.

-Pardon, mais vous êtes trop drôles les mamans. Articula Henry, riant toujours. Et puis ça fait du bien de vous voir heureuses, mais ça vous change et je pensais pas voir maman comme ça. Ma' m'étonne pas trop, mais maman si. Finit-il le rire calmé.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent ne sachant pas quoi répondre, et Emma finit par rire avec lui.

-Bon vous ma fatiguez tout les deux. Souffla Regina, en se relevant. On avance pas avec vos bêtises. Fit elle en retournant prendre un livre.

-On pourrait pas aller manger? Je meurs de faim. S'exclama Emma.

Henry acquiesça tout aussi affamé que la blonde. Regina soupira et tenta de protester, mais les deux s'approchèrent et prirent chacun une mains pour la tirer vers l'extérieur. Elle râla et protesta mais les deux ne lâchèrent pas, et elle finit par les suivre.

-Vous êtes impossible. Soupira-t-elle en entrant dans la voiture.

Elle conduisit jusqu'au Granny's. Là-bas, elle se gara, ils entrèrent tout les trois, et s'installèrent ensemble autour de la table. Ils mangèrent en discutant, les deux femmes se retenant, ayant envie de se prendre par la main et de s'embrasser.


	4. 4 : Début

4 : Début.

Alors qu'ils finissaient le repas, la porte du dinner s'ouvrit et Cruella et Ursula entrèrent, avec cette air fier et prétentieux, que la brune avait aussi quand elle était la Méchante Reine. Emma était face à la porte, Regina et Henry face à elle, ne virent pas les deux femmes. Mais la brune au regard de son amante comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle tourna la tête et vit les deux femmes, elle serra les poings et la mâchoire.

-Regina, quel plaisir de te voir. Lança Cruella en s'approchant de la table où ils étaient.

La brune se tourna vers elles, avec son faux sourire. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil que Emma faisait son possible pour canaliser sa colère et sa magie.

-Plaisir pas tout à fait partagé. Répondit la brune, sans perdre ce sourire mesquin et provocateur.

Ursula et Cruella lui rendirent son sourire.

-Ton fils? Interrogea Ursula en fixant Henry.

-Effectivement. Répondit Regina en posant une main protectrice sur la jambe de son fils. Mais nous devons vous laissez, quelque chose à régler. La brune se leva, suivit d'Emma et Henry.

-Nous t'appellerons plus tard Regina. Répondit Cruella en allant s'asseoir au comptoir, suivit de Ursula.

La brune retint un grognement d'énervement, et fit passer Henry devant elle pour sortir. Emma les suivit, et ils remontèrent dans la Mercedes noire pour retourner au manoir. Regina ne voulait pas que les deux personnes qu'elle aimait apprennent des choses de la bouche des deux femmes, elle voulait en parler elle-même. Ils firent le trajet en silence, arrivés au manoir, Regina se gara et ils sortirent de la voiture, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte et Henry entra.

-Je vais vous laisser. On se voit demain. Fit Emma avec un petit sourire hésitant en coin.

Elle se tourna et fit un pas pour partir.

-Emma! Non! Restes, s'il te plaît. Restes un peu. Demanda Regina en lui attrapant le poignet. Restes avec moi.

-D'accord. Mais je veux un chocolat chaud. Sourit doucement Emma pour apaiser la tension.

Regina lui rendit son sourire et sans lâcher son poignet elle la tira dans le manoir. À l'intérieur, elles retirèrent leurs manteaux, et se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant. Regina voulait se blottir contre elle, mais elle hésitait toujours, gênée par tout ce changement rapide dans leurs relation. Elle s'était retenue des années, alors maintenant elle avait du mal à se lâcher. Emma vit son trouble, et ouvrit ses bras. La brune sourit, elle se sentait étrangement transparente pour Emma, et en cet instant elle appréciait ça. Elle vint se blottir dans l'étreinte offerte, et Emma la serra contre elle lui embrassant le front.

-Ça va aller. T'angoisses pas, on va y arriver. Elle lui embrassa la tempe. Et puis si tu leur refait ton sourire de Méchante Reine encore une fois elles finiront par partir en courant. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Regina ria doucement dans ses bras.

-Merci Em'. Souffla la brune, la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-"Em'"? Sourit la blonde en la serrant toujours contre elle.

-C'est sortit tout seul. Grogna Regina. Tu préfères "Miss Swan"? Provoqua-t-elle en se redressant.

-Nan je garde "Em'". Sourit la blonde en l'embrassant. Je veux toujours un chocolat chaud. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire joueur.

-Ton estomac passe avant tout. Ria Regina en se détachant d'elle.

Elle emmena Emma dans la cuisine et lui fit un chocolat, pensant à Henry qui était monté dans sa chambre elle lui en fit un sachant qu'il serait forcément pour. La blonde était appuyée sur le comptoir la regardant faire.

-Tu sais que la dernière fois qu'on était là, on était nues. Plaisanta Emma.

Regina laissa tomber sa cuillère à cette remarque. Elle se tourna et donna un coup à la blonde.

-Tu veux te taire. Henry pourrait arriver n'importe quand. La rouspeta-t-elle en se retournant à nouveau pour finir le chocolat. Il y eut un silence, Emma ne perdant pas son sourire amusé. Tu manges avec nous ce soir? Proposa la brune.

-Tu veux? Interrogea Emma surprise.

-Oui. Et ça fera plaisir à Henry aussi je pense. Ajouta Regina en lui donnant son chocolat.

-Alors je veux bien. Sourit Emma.

La brune déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amante et appela Henry. Ils passèrent la fin de journée ensemble, tout les trois discutant, Regina parla des deux femmes qu'elles avaient fait rentrer dans la ville, leurs disant ce qu'elles avaient pu vivre en temps que Méchante Reine. Elle passa la moitié du temps dans les bras d'Emma, qui la rassurait, sentant que comme toujours parler de son passé était une douleur importante dans le coeur de la jeune femme.  
À dix-neuf heures, Regina partit faire à manger, et ils dinèrent tout les trois. Le repas terminer, Henry embrassé et partit dormir, Emma enfila sa veste dans l'entrée, Regina la regardant faire. Prête elle se tourna vers Regina, et vint passer ses bras autour de sa taille, la brune posa ses mains sur son buste.

-J'y vais. Promis je te retrouve à la mairie demain matin. Elle lui embrassa le front.

-Sois pas en retard. Sourit Regina.

-Je ferais de mon mieux. Ria Emma. Elle se détacha de la brune et s'avança vers la porte et ouvrit. Bonne nuit Gina. Fit-elle en commençant à sortir.

-Emma attends! Elle avança tira Emma, ferma la porte. Embrasses moi avant de partir.

La blonde sourit et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, mais Regina serra ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser. En manque d'air elle se détachèrent.

-Regina écoutes moi. La blonde prit son visage entre ses mains. Je vais partir, et toi tu vas monter, tu te prends une longue douche pour te détendre et après tu te couches et tu dors. Et demain on se voit. Mais surtout essayes de te détendre d'accord?

-Oui. Elle l'embrassa doucement. Merci de prendre soin de moi.

-C'est un plaisir. Sourit Emma. Et si rien ne te détend, penses au fait que je t'aime. Ajouta-t-elle en partant.

Regina la regarda s'éloigner dans la rue.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Chuchota-t-elle avant de fermer la porte.

Elle souffla, puis monta et fit exactement ce qu'Emma lui avait dit, sachant pertinemment que c'est ce dont elle avait besoin.  
De son côté la blonde rentra chez elle, ses parents la saluèrent mais elle alla directement à la douche puis se coucher.  
Au matin la brune partit à la mairie, espérant que Emma arriverait rapidement. Alors qu'elle travaillait, quelqu'un frappa, elle lui dit d'entrer avec un grand sourire, pensant que c'était la blonde. Elle fut surprise de voir Mary rentrer. La jeune femme avait l'air apeurée et angoissée, elle lui dit qu'elle voulait parler. Regina l'invita à s'asseoir dans le canapé avec elle, Mary lui expliqua quelque chose auquel elle ne s'attendait pas une seconde.  
Regina avait écouté l'histoire de la jeune femme, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, et une tête blonde passa.

-Regina t'es là? Interrogea Emma.

-Sur le canapé. Répondit Regina en se levant. Mary fit de même.

-Maman qu'est ce que tu fais là? Demanda Emma surprise.

-Rien d'important. Je vais vous laisser. Répondit Mary en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Regina l'accompagna, et lui ouvrit la porte. Avant de partir Mary se tourna et regarda la brune avec un regard légèrement stressé.

-Je me tais promis. La rassura tout bas Regina.

Mary la remercia d'un signe de tête et quitta la mairie. La brune ferma la porte et se retourna vers Emma. La blonde était assise sur son siège de bureau, jouant avec l'un de ses stylo. Regina s'avança vers le bureau, regardant la blonde, quand cette dernière croisa son regard, elle lui offrit un grand sourire.

-T'as un super fauteuil dis moi. Pourquoi le Sheriff à le droit à une chaise pourrie? S'amusa Emma.

-Parce que le Sheriff ne passes pas toutes ces journées à son bureau. Sourit Regina en s'appuyant sur le bureau, à côté d'Emma.

-Ça c'est la théorie, parce que je passe des jours et des jours à mon bureau pour remplir mes dossiers pour madame le maire. Expliqua Emma en tournant le siège face à la brune.

-Bon au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, tu veux bien me rendre mon fauteuil? Fit Regina en secouant la tête, faussement désespérée.

Emma sourit en faisant non de la tête et attrapa les jambes de la brune pour la tirer sur elle. Ce geste obligea Regina à mettre une jambe pliée de chaque côté d'Emma, et de se tenir à ses épaules pour pas tomber. Elle baissa les yeux vers elle et vit le regard amusé mais tendre de la blonde. Elle se baissa et l'embrassa.

-Peux-tu me lâcher s'il te plaît? Demanda-t-elle. Emma fit non de la tête. S'il te plaît Emma. La blonde refit non. Em'...

La blonde la lâcha, et Regina se remit debout, elle remit correctement sa robe, mais n'eut pas le temps de souffler que la blonde la rattrapa et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle se laissa faire avec un sourire.

-Emma? Appela Regina.

-Oui?

-Pourquoi à chaque fois que tu me dis que tu m'aimes tu pars après? Demanda sérieusement Regina en se tournant pour voir la blonde.

-C'est pas vrai. Avan-hier je te rappelle qu'on a finit dans ton lit. Répondit Emma.

-Em' sérieusement. Pourquoi?

-Parce que j'ai peur de te le dire à chaque fois. Alors devant la porte ça me permet de partir, même si avant-hier tu m'en as empêché. J'ai peur de ce que tu vas dire après. Avoua faiblement Emma.

-Emma, je te l'ai dis hier. Je le pensais. Je t'aime. Regina caressa la joue de la blonde. Et hier soir je me suis retrouver comme une andouille à le dire au vide parce que tu étais partie. Alors arrêtes de partir après me l'avoir dit.

-D'accord. Accepta Emma avec un petit sourire, à l'idée que Regina lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait après qu'elle soit partie.

La jeune femme vint l'embrasser tendrement, en la serrant contre elle. Puis la brune dû finir un dossier mais Emma refusant de bouger, elle resta sur ses genoux. Un peu avant midi, le téléphone portable de Regina sonna, elle décrocha, et se tendit d'un coup.  
«-Qu'est ce que vous voulez?...-Quand?...-J'y serais, sans problème.»  
Elle raccrocha et se leva pour faire les cent pas devant son bureau. Emma lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, ou qui c'était mais elle se contentait du silence, et du bruit des talons.

-Regina! Cria la blonde pour la faire réagir. Parles moi.

-Cruella et Ursula. Elles me proposent de les rejoindre ce soir. Avoua Regina.

-Et bien tu vas pouvoir faire ce qu'on a dit hier. Tu vas devenir amie avec elles et voir ce qu'elles préparent. Ça va bien se passer. T'angoisse pas. Emma se leva. Si il faut que tu sois celle qui a eut sa rédemption, tu auras juste à être toi. Si tu dois être la Méchante Reine, et bien tu feras comme si. Elle enlaça Regina, qui posa sa tête sur son épaule. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, je serais chez moi à surveiller mon téléphone.

Regina releva la tête, les bras autour du cou d'Emma.

-Tu voudrais pas m'attendre chez moi? Demanda-t-elle.

-Si tu veux. Si ça te rassure je serais chez toi avec Henry.

Regina la remercia et l'embrassa. Emma la serra contre elle pour la rassurer. Elles sortirent pour aller manger avec Henry, Mary et David à l'appartement des Charmants. Elles informèrent les autres de leurs plans. L'idée que Regina fasse l'infiltré fit un peu peur à Mary, mais la concernée la rassura avec David. Après ce repas, chacun retourna à son boulot. Emma était au poste, s'embêtant, tournant sur sa chaise. Quand son téléphone vibra elle sauta dessus. Un message de Regina. «Que fais-tu?». Emma fut étonnée jamais elle ne recevait de messages de la brune, il faudrait un peu de temps pour que cette surprise disparaisse, le temps de se faire au changement de leurs relation. Elle finit par répondre. «Je m'ennuie.». Quelques secondes après son téléphone re-vibra. «Viens à la mairie.». Ni une ni deux elle attrapa ses clés, sa veste et partit en courant, disant à son père de l'appeler si y avait besoin. Elle marcha rapidement et entra dans la mairie. En arrivant devant son bureau, la secrétaire l'interpella.

-Madame le Maire à demander à ne pas être dérangée, Sheriff.

-Et moi elle m'a demandée de venir. Répondit sèchement Emma en entrant et fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle ne vit personne dans le bureau ce qui l'inquiéta quelques peu. Regina?

Une tête brune apparu au niveau du canapé.

-Je suis là. Répondit la jeune femme en se relaissant tomber dans le canapé.

Emma s'approcha et vit Regina allongée sur le dos, un coussin qu'elle serait sur son ventre. Elle s'approcha et s'accroupit au niveau de la tête de la brune.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda Emma angoissée.

-Oui. J'arrive pas à me concentrer c'est tout. Répondit Regina les yeux vers le plafond.

-Ta tête est trop pleine. Sourit tendrement Emma. Tu penses à quoi?

-Henry. Toi. Répondit simplement Regina. elle sentit une main caresser sa tête et tourna son regard pour le poser sur Emma. J'ai peur. J'avoue j'ai peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

-Eh Gina, tout va bien. Comme toujours on va s'en sortir. Ensemble. Aies confiance. La rassura Emma, caressant toujours sa tête et son autre main étant venue se lier à l'une de Regina sur le coussin qu'elle serrait contre son ventre.

-Ensemble. Murmura Regina.

-Oui. Acquiesça Emma en posant son front contre celui de la brune.

Regina lâcha la main de la blonde, et le coussin par la même occasion, et vint placer ses deux mains sur les joues de son amante. Elle ferma les yeux, se perdant sous les caresses et la chaleur de la jeune femme. Juste ce contact, leurs deux fronts collés, et ses mains sur ses joues, la rassurait, elle se sentait plus calme, plus posée. L'angoisse n'était pas totalement partie mais en cet instant le sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité prenait le pas sur l'autre. Elles restèrent un moment ainsi, puis Regina se rendit compte de la position de la blonde et se poussa sur le canapé pour l'inciter à s'installer. Emma hésita un instant, sachant qu'elle allait être collé à Regina, et qu'elle devrait contrôler ses pulsions et ses envies, mais le désir d'être contre elle l'emporta et elle s'allongea à ses côtés, un bras sous la tête brune, l'autre autour des hanches.

-Merci d'être venue aussi rapidement. Souffla Regina en la regardant.

-Je m'ennuyais à mourir alors merci à toi de m'avoir proposé de venir. Sourit Emma, puis elle vit le regard reconnaissant de la jeune femme et reprit. Je viendrais toujours quand tu auras besoin de moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Ajouta-t-elle en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Regina.

Elles restèrent ainsi toute la fin d'après midi, se souriant doucement, ne disant pratiquement rien. Elles finirent par sortir de la mairie pour rentrer au manoir. Elle pensait retrouver Henry, mais celui ci avait laissé un mot disant qu'il était à la maison de l'Auteur. Emma trouva le mot alors que la brune cherchait son fils. Elle soupira sachant très bien que ça n'allait pas plaire à Regina. Mais elle finit par l'appeler, et la jeune femme arriva. Elle lui donna le papier avec une expression à la fois désolée et craintive.

-Je vais tuer notre fils. Qu'est ce qu'il n'a pas comprit dans « tu n'y vas pas sans nous »?! Hurla-t-elle en renfilant son manteau.

-Regina, où vas-tu? Interrogea Emma.

-Mets ta veste on va le chercher. Je vais lui botter les fesses, et j'ai besoin de toi pour que tu m'empêches de le tuer. Affirma sérieusement Regina.

Emma éclata de rire mais s'exécuta et suivit la brune dans la Mercedes. Regina roula à toute allure jusqu'à la maison de l'Auteur et se gara rapidement devant. Elle entra dans la maison, Emma sur ses talons et se dirigea directement vers la bibliothèque.

-HENRY DANIEL MILLS! Hurla-t-elle en entrant dans la bibliothèque.


	5. 5 : Rendez vous

5 : Rendez-vous.

Le jeune homme sursauta et lâcha le livre qu'il avait en main.

-Mamans? S'étonna-t-il en se penchant pour ramasser le livre. Pourquoi tu utilises tout mon nom? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Parce que je t'ai dis et redis de ne pas venir ici sans nous, et qu'est ce que tu fais au lieu de faire tes devoirs? Tu viens ici. Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi? S'énerva toujours Regina.

-Mais faut bien avancer sur les recherches de l'auteur. Rétorqua Henry.

-Mais c'est pas une raison pour te mettre en danger. Tu m'expliques pourquoi c'est si urgent?! Continua la brune toujours sèche mais moins agressive, Emma avait glissé sa main dans la sienne pour la calmer.

-Parce que si on trouve rapidement l'auteur il pourra nous aider, et tu n'auras pas à faire semblant d'être amies avec ces femmes! Cria Henry agacé.

Regina et Emma restèrent légèrement bluffées devant cet aveu. Leurs fils prenait toujours soin d'elles, mais jamais autant. Ou en tout cas pas comme ça, il avait des petites attentions mais jamais il ne cherchait à protéger ses mères par inquiétude, parce qu'il savait que ses mères s'en sortaient toujours. Malgré sa confiance en ses mères, Henry devait reconnaître que l'idée que la brune se la joue espion infiltré, le mettait mal à l'aise et l'apeurait.

-Henry, ta mère ira bien. Je te le promets. Intervint Emma, en lâchant la main de Regina et se rapprochant du jeune homme. Mais tu ne dois pas prendre de risque et nous faire peur comme ça. Tu comprends? Henry hocha la tête et Emma l'entoura de ses bras. N'es pas peur pour ta mère. Ai confiance en moi. Je laisserais rien lui arriver. Elle lui embrassa sa tête, il la serrait contre elle.

Regina regardait la scène émue. Elle ne savait pas si elle était plus touchée par l'attitude de son fils, ou par les mots et la promesse de la protéger que venait de faire Emma. La blonde étreignit son fils un long moment et finit par tendre son bras derrière elle, invitant son amante à lui prendre la main, pour se mêler à l'étreinte. Regina lia leurs mains et se retrouva dans les bras d'Emma avec Henry, qu'elle enlaça aussi.

-Merci Ma'. Et pardon Maman. Fit Henry en regardant les deux, tout en restant dans les bras des deux.

-Vous me demandez du boulot tout les deux. Faut toujours en rassurer un. Ria gentiment Emma.

-Mais si tu ne veux pas nous rassurer, va t'en. On te retient pas. Lança Regina faussement vexée.

-Tu ne me retiens pas? Demanda Emma. La brune fit non avec un petit sourire. Toi non plus gamin?

-Si moi je te retiendrais quand même. Sourit Henry.

-C'est sûr tu as l'air super convaincu. Ironisa Emma, en se retournant et avançant vers la sortie. Comme tout le monde s'en fou, je vous laisse! Lança-t-elle en quittant la bibliothèque.

-Emma pars pas! L'appela Regina.

Mais la blonde partit quand même, et les deux sourirent et coururent derrière elle. Ils la rejoignirent dans l'entrée, et le jeune garçon lui embrassa la joue avant d'aller s'installer dans la voiture noire. La brune enlaça son amante et lui embrassa le cou. La jeune femme mit quelques secondes avant de répondre à l'étreinte. Elles se contentèrent d'échanger un sourire mais pas de mots, et elles partirent toutes les deux pour la voiture avec Henry. Ils rentèrent rapidement au manoir, ils mangèrent ensemble, et les deux femmes obligèrent Henry à aller se coucher. Puis Regina alla s'habiller, d'une robe noire, de talons hauts, elle prit son manteau et son écharpe rouge. Quand elle redescendit, Emma était appuyée contre le mur, l'attendant.

-Tu es belle. Souffla-t-elle quand la brune arriva en bas des marches.

Elle lui prit la main pour lui faire descendre les dernières marches. Regina avait un sourire hésitant mais le compliment de la blonde lui avait fait du bien au coeur. Elle souffla un coup, la blonde lui donna son sac.

-Tu seras là quand je rentrerais? S'assura Regina.

-Oui. Et si t'as besoin de quoi que se soit, tu m'appelles, ou tu m'envois un message. Et moi je reste sur ton canapé.

-D'accord. La télécommande est à côté de la télé, la console sous la télé et les dvd d'Henry dans le placard. Y a des gâteaux et du chocolat dans la cuisine si tu veux. Du vin et même des bières. Prends ce que tu veux. Sourit la brune.

-Merci Gina. Elle caressa la joue de la brune. Fais attention à toi. Et reviens en un seul morceau s'il te plaît.

-C'est la première fois depuis que Ursula et Cruella sont ici que tu me montres ton inquiétude. Remarqua la brune.

-Tu es assez angoissée pour pas que j'en rajoute. Sourit timidement Emma en haussant les épaules. Elles se regardèrent en silence un instant. Il faut que t'y aille.

-Je sais. Répondit Regina sans pour autant bouger. Em', embrasses moi.

-J'adore t'entendre dire ça. Murmura Emma en s'approchant d'elle.

Avec délicatesse elle scella leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser. Quand elles se détachèrent elle caressa les joues de la brune et lui embrassa le front. Regina lui offrit un dernier sourire rassurant et quitta le manoir. Emma alla au salon, son téléphone avec elle, et elle alluma la télé. Elle se doutait qu'elle allait passer une longue soirée à attendre la brune, mais elle s'en fichait elle aimait être présente pour Regina.

La brune de son côté marcha rapidement, dans le noir et dans le froid, jusqu'au Granny's. Ce dernier était éteint, mais connaissant les deux femmes qui lui avaient donné rendez-vous elle se doutait que la fermeture du dinner ne les avait pas bloquées pour rentrer. Elle alla jusqu'à la porte, souffla un coup et entra.

-Regina! L'accueillit Cruella avec son sourire de méchante, comme avait dit Henry la veille.

-Cruella. Salua la brune avec son faux sourire, que seulement et Emma et henry savaient faux. Vous rentrez dans le dinner quand il est fermé vous. Et en plus vous invitez le maire. Le mot infraction ne vous dit rien? Provoqua-t-elle.

-Regina tu as changé. Il y a quelques années tu aurais été la première à rentrer par infraction comme tu dis. Tu n'es plus l'une des nôtres. Affirma Cruella.

-L'une des vôtres? Interrogea Regina un sourcil arqués, un sourire mesquin en coin.

-Tu n'es plus méchante. Répondit Ursula.

-J'ai juste dissimulé pour mieux jouer. Lança Regina. Mais il ne me tarde de reprendre. Des propositions? Questionna-t-elle.

-Prends un verre avec nous on verra après si on te dit pourquoi nous sommes ici. La vérité.

Regina s'assit avec elle et bu deux trois verres. Une heure qu'elle était avec elles, quand les deux femmes se levèrent.

-Je doute encore. Mais demain soir ici à la même heure. On a un petit truc à faire avant. Tu feras tes preuves. Dit Cruella.

Les deux femmes sortirent, laissant Regina au milieu du dinner. Cette dernière soupira, elle pouvait enfin respirer normalement, sans angoisses, sans faux sourires. Elle regarda le dinner et avant de sortir fit un mouvement de main pour ranger les verres et la bouteilles, et réparer la porte abîmée. Dehors, elle réajusta son manteau et son écharpe, et marcha jusqu'à chez elle.  
Au manoir, elle entra sans faire de bruit, enleva ses talons, son manteau et son écharpe. Elle alla dans le salon, où elle trouva Emma en tailleur sur le canapé, caressant la tête d'Henry, assit par terre devant elle, les yeux sur la télé, mais ils avaient tout les deux le regard vide.

-Tu devrais être au lit. Lança-t-elle en entrant dans le salon. Henry et Emma se tournèrent vers elle et d'abord à quatre pattes puis réussissant à se mettre debout, ils se précipitèrent vers elle et se blottirent dans ses bras. Calmez-vous. Chuchota-t-elle tout doucement.

Emma la prit par la main et l'entraîna sur le canapé. Elles s'assirent côte à côte, Henry sur la table basse en face.

-Tu vas bien? Comment ça c'est passé? Interrogea Henry.

La main d'Emma pressait celle de la brune, lui intimant de répondre.

-On a bu un verre. Elles pensent que je ne suis plus méchante. Elles... Regina serra la main d'Emma, laissant un court silence, qui parut une éternité aux autres. Elles m'ont donné rendez-vous demain soir pour faire mes preuves. Mais je n'irais pas.

-Pourquoi? Questionna Emma, avec un air perdu et choqué, le même qu'Henry.

-Parce qu'il est hors de question que je fasse n'importe quoi pour que je leurs fasse croire que je suis une méchante comme elles. Répondit Regina.

-C'est un rôle que tu joueras. Ce ne sera pas toi. Juste quelqu'un que tu feras semblant d'être. Regina baissa la tête en lui disant non d'un signe. Regina Regardes moi. La brune ne bougea pas, Henry non plus. Gina. Lèves les yeux vers moi. La brune releva la tête. Rappelles toi quand je suis arrivée. Tu étais celle que tu montrais, pas celle que tu étais. C'est pareil. Tu vas revêtir ce masque de froideur et de Méchante Reine juste pour elles. Ce masque avec Henry on l'a fait disparaitre une fois. On le fera deux fois, trois fois, dix fois, milles fois si il faut. Alors demain tu vas y aller et tu vas jouer la garce que tu étais dans le passé. C'est un jeu. Et tu vas gagner. L'encouragea Emma.

Henry avait un grand sourire de soutien, comme la blonde. Regina Avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle ferma les paupières quelques secondes et se reprit.

-Je le ferais pas Emma. Parce que même si je jouais un rôle il faudrait que j'utilise la magie. Elles veulent des preuves de méchanceté. Elles me feront faire des saloperies. Et j'ai juré à Henry de n'utiliser ma magie que quand c'est nécessaire et que pour faire le bien.

-Maman tu m'as promis ça quand ma' à briser la malédiction. Interrompit Henry. Depuis t'es devenue une héroïne. Et c'est ton devoir de héros d'aujourd'hui faire semblant d'être méchante, et d'utiliser la magie pour faire des conneries. Je sais que c'est un rôle que tu joueras, comme ma' l'a dit. Nous on sait qui tu es. Et on te ramènera toujours. Henry sourit à ses mères. Je vais vous laisser, vous avez pas besoin de moi. À demain les mamans. Il embrassa Emma, puis Regina. Tu es la meilleure. Enfin ma' l'est aussi. Souffla-t-il à l'oreille de la brune.

Il se redressa et quitta le salon. Regina le regarda sortir, puis posa son regard sur la télé devant elle.

-Je vais le faire. Pour vous deux. Pour être sûr que rien ne vous arrive. Je vais le faire. Souffla-t-elle sans bouger.

-Vraiment? S'étonna Emma la regardant. Regina hocha la tête sans détourner son regard de la télé. Tu m'impressionneras toujours Gina.

Emma serra la main de son amante qui était toujours dans la sienne. Elle souriait doucement, les yeux pétillant de fierté et de bonheur. Regina tourna la tête pour la regarder.

-Je t'impressionnes pourquoi? Questionna-t-elle.

-Parce que tu voulais pas le faire, parce que tu angoisses, tu as peur, et tu en as le droit. Mais tu le fais quand même. Parce tu es forte. Sourit Emma en caressant la tête brune.

-C'est tes mots qui m'ont motivés. Et ceux de notre fils. Vous êtes les meilleurs. Sourit Regina.

Emma se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue, mais Regina tourna la tête pour l'embrasser, passant une main dans la nuque de la blonde. En manque d'air, elles détachèrent leurs lèvres. Elles se regardèrent un instant, puis Emma brisa ce silence entourant.

-Je vais rentrer dormir. Pour te laisser aller te reposer dans ton grand lit. Sourit-elle en tentant de se lever.

Regina tira sa main et la fit tomber sur le canapé. Elle la poussa légèrement et la fit tomber, le dos sur le canapé. La brune prit appui sur ses bras au-dessus d'Emma.

-Je vais pas te laisser partir comme ça. Souffla-t-elle.

Emma sourit et passa ses jambes autour de celle de la brune, qui avait son corps entre ses cuisses. Elle caressa ses bras et remonta ses mains sur les épaules pour les glisser dans le dos. Elle joua avec la fermeture éclair.

-Oh mais moi je veux bien rester. J'en rêve même. Chuchota Emma avance un petite sourire en coin.

-Alors c'est parfait. Sourit Regina en se penchant pour venir sceller leurs lèvres. J'espère que tes idiots de parents ne t'attendent pas parce que t'es pas prête de rentrer.

Emma sourit aux surnoms une fois de plus utilisé pour qualifier ses parents. Puis, les mains dans la dos de la brune, dans un geste doux mais rapide, elle se redressa, Regina sur ses genoux. Cette dernière noua ses bras autour de son cou, pour ne pas tomber, mais surtout pour coller leurs corps. Elle a rêvé de ce contact toute la soirée, elle a pensé à Emma à chaque instant, à ses lèvres douces, ses mains tendres sur son corps. Elle à pensé à sa chaleur et sa gentillesse. Les yeux dans les yeux elles se sourirent doucement, avant de se mordiller la lèvre inférieur. Puis doucement Emma rapprocha leurs lèvres et l'embrassa. Rapidement elle quémanda l'accès à la bouche de son amante, et elles lièrent leurs langues pour les faire danser ensemble. La blonde fit descendre la fermeture de la robe, et ne résistant plus, les lèvres toujours collées, elle souleva Regina et l'emmena à l'étage. Dans la chambre elle posa la jeune femme, et lui enleva entièrement sa robe, la laissant dans son ensemble de sous-vêtements noirs. Emma prit appui sur ses bras, au-dessus de Regina, et l'admira. La brune se sentit gêné et rougit furieusement.

-Tu es tellement belle. Murmura Emma pour la rassurer.

Regina se mordit furieusement la lèvre. Et attira la blonde dans un langoureux baiser.  
Les deux femmes s'endormirent, épuisées, nues, dans les bras l'une de l'autre, une grosse heure après. 

Ce matin encore, Regina se réveilla la première. Elle sentit deux bras l'entourer, et une douce chaleur s'insinua en elle. Le corps d'Emma était collé au sien, sa sensibilité était dans des extrêmes, à peine réveillée que déjà elle désirait son amante. Elle n'avait plus peur, elle se sentait en sécurité avec elle. Elle savait qu'Emma était là et elle avait juste besoin de ça pour se sentir bien. Jamais personne ne l'avait touchée comme Emma le faisait, jamais personne n'avait été aussi respectueux d'elle, aussi tendre et doux.

-Bonjour Gina... Murmura une voix.

Regina perdue dans ses pensées, ne retomba dans la réalité que lorsque les lèvres d'Emma se posèrent dans sa nuque, les bras se resserrant.

-Oh Emma... Tu es réveillée... Remarqua Regina.

-Oui Majesté. Sourit doucement Emma, contre sa peau, elle déposa de nombreux baisers dans son cou et sur ses épaules.

-Em'... Arrêtes toi là...je t'en prie... Bredouilla Regina au bord de l'explosion.

-Je ne pensais pas te faire tant d'effet. Provoqua la blonde, tout en continuant ses petites attentions.

Emma serrait toujours Regina dans ses bras, l'empêchant de partir. Mais Regina soupira et se tourna pour faire face à Emma. Elle poussa quelques mèches de cheveux.

-La façon que tu as de me toucher est...Regina hésita, la voix étranglée par la gêne et l'angoisse de dire ces mots. Est respectueuse, douce et je ne sais pas, quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le mot dessus. Tu es la première personne à faire ça. Jamais je n'aurais cru que quelqu'un me toucherais ainsi, pour la simple et bonne raison, que je ne pensais pas mériter ce respect alors que j'avais manqué de respect à tellement de gens. Et il y a toi. Tu me touches comme si j'allais casser, je me sens... Regina ne sû quoi dire.

-Oh mais je sais que tu ne vas pas casser. Reprit Emma émue. Mais tu es tellement magnifique et précieuse que je ne peux pas être autrement que douce, comme tu dis, avec toi. Je veux dire...Quoi que tu en dises tu mérites tout le respect du monde, et jamais, je dis bien jamais, je ne laisserais qui que se soit te toucher, te manquer de respect. Je t'aime bien trop pour ça. Je te touche avec admiration et amour. Et honneur aussi. Sourit Emma, caressant doucement son dos.

-Merci, tellement de merci Em'. Je t'aime aussi. Répondit la brune en faisant tomber une larme.

-Pleurs pas. Pleurs pas s'il te plaît. Sourit doucement Emma. Souris. Souris et le monde rayonnera.

-Tais toi, je vais pas résister sinon. Fit Regina une main sur la bouche de la blonde.

-Bah résistes pas. Provoqua Emma.

-Arrêtes. Henry va nous attendre. Pas ce matin. Souris doucement la brune. Viens on se lève. Et on s'habille aujourd'hui.

Emma ria avec elle. Et elles échangèrent un baiser avant de sortir du lit.


	6. 6 : Patience angoissée

6: Patience angoissée.

Elles enfilèrent leurs vêtements, et descendirent à la cuisine. Regina commença à faire les pancakes, son amante la regardant. Puis la brune fit le chocolat chaud en même temps. Emma le vit et chercha ce qu'il fallait pour faire couler le café de la brune. Puis elle vint se blottir dans son dos, celle ci souriant. Elle tenta de prendre un pancakes mais à chaque fois la brune lui tapait la main.

-Gina, s'il te plaît. Juste un. Se plaignit Emma.

-Attends Henry. Sourit Regina. Il ne va pas tarder. Emma réessaya d'en prendre un. Emma j'ai dis non.

-T'es pas gentille. Bouda Emma, en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la brune.

Celle ci riait doucement au comportement de la blonde. Regina savait pourquoi Emma faisait ça, elle voulait la détendre, lui faire oublier son angoisse pour ce soir. Et elle y arrivait plutôt bien, elle était heureuse d'avoir la blonde auprès d'elle, ces matins étaient plus agréables avec la blonde à ses côtés.

-Ma' t'es là? S'étonna Henry en entrant dans la cuisine en pyjama, surprenant ses mères qui ne l'avaient pas entendu.

Emma se détacha de Regina, gardant une main sur sa hanche, une proximité rassurante, mais tout en se tournant vers leurs fils.

-Heu...ouais... Bredouilla-t-elle.

-Oui ta mère est restée dormir. Parce que...Regina ne su pas quoi dire, la vérité c'est qu'Emma était resté dormir parce qu'elle avait eu envie et besoin d'elle la veille après cette soirée qu'elle avait détesté.

-Je veux pas savoir ce que vous avez pu faire après que je vous ai laissé hier soir. Grimaça Henry en riant doucement.

-Il était juste tard et ta mère m'a proposé de rester. C'est tout. Reprit Emma, d'une voix étrangement assurée.

Henry, pas tout à fait convaincu, alla s'asseoir à sa place, autour de la table. La blonde se recolla à son amante.

-Alors tu es restée parce qu'il était tard? Interrogea Regina avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Disons que tu es peut-être la raison principale, mais j'allais pas dire à notre fils que je suis resté parce que sa mère m'a sautée dessus. Provoqua Emma.

-Si tu lui dis un truc comme ça, je te tue. Sourit Regina.

-Je sais. S'amusa Emma avant de lui voler un baiser et de partir avec l'assiette de pancakes pour rejoindre Henry.

Regina les rejoignit avec les chocolats chauds, et ils mangèrent ensemble, parlant et riant. Emma et Henry faisait leurs possible pour faire rire la brune, pour la détendre.  
Après mangé, Henry remonta et les deux femmes débarrassèrent. Tout fait, Regina voulu monter à l'étage, mais la blonde la rattrapa en bas de l'escalier, et entoura ses hanches de ses bras.

-Attends toi! Elle déposa un baiser dans son dos. Je dois rentrer me changer et me laver, et parler à mes parents, j'ai promis de leurs dire comment ça avance. Regina se retourna dans ses bras. Tu as rendez-vous avec elles à quelle heure?

-À neuf heures. Répondit tristement Regina. Tu veux pas rester encore un peu? Demanda-t-elle en serrant ses bras autour du cou de la blonde.

-Je reviendrais Gina. T'inquiètes pas. Tenta de rassurer Emma.

-Reviens à huit heures ce soir. S'il te plaît. Je voudrais te voir avant de partir. Ou même avant si tu veux.

-Pas de soucis. Sourit la blonde.

-Et comme hier, tu resteras chez moi pour m'attendre s'il te plaît? Proposa Regina avec une petite moue.

-Mais oui je te l'ai promis. Je t'attendrais. Mais là faut que j'y aille. Emma lui sourit. Et toi faut que tu t'habilles. S'amusa-t-elle en lançant un regard vers le décolleté de la nuisette. Regina rougit et lui tapa doucement l'épaule. Tu m'embrasses avant que je parte? Interrogea Emma en penchant un peu la tête pour attendrir la jeune femme.

Regina sourit et l'embrassa avec amour, elle voulait pas qu'Emma parte, elle voulait la garder contre elle alors elle l'embrassait le plus longtemps qu'elle pouvait. Mais quand elles n'eurent plus d'air, elles se détachèrent, et se sourirent doucement. Emma se pencha déposa un baiser dans son décolleté, ce qui fit frémir la jeune femme. Doucement, elles se détachèrent et Emma recula jusqu'à lâcher la main de Regina, puis elle se tourna et quitta la maison. Regina monta à l'étage se préparer. Elle avait quelques dossiers à faire.

Emma rentra chez elle, et trouva ses parents avec Neal dans le salon. Elle les rejoignit, et prit son petit frère dans ses bras, elle joua avec lui un moment, riant à ses sourires, faisant l'andouille. Puis, en le gardant dans ses bras, elle porta son attention sur ses parents et discuta avec eux, leurs expliquant ce que Regina avait fait la veille au soir, et ce qui était prévu pour aujourd'hui. Mary et David s'inquiétèrent tout de suite, mais la blonde réussi à les rassurer. Ils discutèrent un moment ensemble puis Emma redonna Neal à sa mère et monta prendre une douche. Elle prit des vêtements propres et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, elle alluma la douche, et laissa l'eau lui couler dessus. Elle laissa ses pensés l'emporter. Elle avait trouvé ses parents étranges, comme si ils étaient mal à l'aise, si ils avaient fait quelque chose. Elle le sentait, ils lui mentaient, ou lui cachaient quelque chose. Elle se sentait assez perdue, elle avait besoin d'en parler, d'avoir un autre avis. En sortant de sa douche, elle appellerait Regina pour lui parler. Regina. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage en pensant à la brune. Elle attrapa le savon. Elle avait peur pour la brune, peur qui lui arrive quelque chose, mais en tant qu'amoureuse de cette dernière, il était de son devoir de la rassurer. Et puis vu la nuit qu'elle lui avait fait passer elle était plutôt heureuse d'être là pour elle. Emma sourit en se rappelant de cette nuit. Elle se rinça et sortit de la douche, toujours ce sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'habilla rapidement, et retourna dans sa chambre et prit son téléphone. Elle composa le numéro de la brune et se laissa tomber sur son lit, sur le dos.

«-Allo?»

«-Regina, c'est moi.»

«-C'est bête comme phrase. Heureusement que je reconnais ta voix.»

«-Oui bah c'est sortit tout seul.» Emma laissa un petit rire sortir.

«-Bon pourquoi tu m'appelais?» Emma pu sentir le sourire de la brune à travers le combiné.

«-J'ai parlé avec mes parents et je l'ai trouve bizarres. Tu saurais pas des fois?» Regina se tendit à cette question, elle pouvait parler de tout avec Emma sauf de ça, ce n'était pas à elle de parler et en plus elle en avait la promesse. «Regina? Tu sais quelque chose.»

«-Non je ne sais rien.» Mentit la brune. «Mais si tu penses que quelque chose ne vas pas, parles en avec eux.»

«-Ouais bah ça se sera en dernier recours. Je vais essayer de savoir avant de leurs demander.» Répondit la blonde. Elle laissa un silence, puis reprit avec une voix bien plus joyeuse. « Bon sinon ça va toi?»

«-Ça va.» Répondit simplement Regina. Emma comprit qu'elle était angoissée, mais ne voulu pas en rajouter.

«-Dis moi que tu t'occupes, et que tu n'attends pas en fixant le vide.»

«-J'essaye de lire un dossier inintéressant donner par le Sheriff.» Provoqua Regina.

«-Eh! J'ai pris du temps alors lis le. C'est celui que je t'ai donné hier?» Interrogea Emma souriante.

«-Oui pourquoi?»

«-Lis tout. À la fin je t'ai laissé un petit mot.» Sourit la blonde.

«-Un petit mot? Tu as quel âge Emma?» Se moqua Regina. Mais Emma sentit le sourire heureux de la jeune femme.

«-Je sais que ça te fait plaisir. Je l'entends dans ta voix Gina.» Provoqua la blonde.

«-Bon au lieu de te moquer de moi, affalée dans ton lit, tu voudrais pas venir?» Esquiva Regina.

«-Comment tu sais que je suis affalée dans mon lit?» S'étonna la blonde.

«-Miss Swan je vous connais. Allez ramenez vos fesses au manoir. Je prépare un goûter pour vous et notre fils.» Regina ne laissa pas le temps à Emma de répondre et raccrocha.

La blonde sauta de son lit, attrapa sa veste, son bonnet gris, ses gants et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Mary l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne passe la porte.

-Chérie où vas tu? Quand elle vit le regard de sa fille, elle comprit. Tu vas voir Regina?

-Oui. Sourit-elle. Je rentre pas ce soir. Ou très tard dans la nuit. Bonne nuit. Elle embrassa sa mère.

Quand elle se retourna elle fit face à David et l'embrassa aussi, puis Neal qui était dans les bras de son père. Elle sortit rapidement de l'appartement, et en marchant vite, voir trottinant, elle partit pour le manoir. Vu le temps qu'elle y passait ces derniers jours, elle allait finir par en faire sa seconde maison. À cette pensée, elle se stoppa. Non pas d'idée comme ça, on prends notre temps. Elle souffla et reprit sa route.  
Devant le manoir, elle sonna. Elle attendit quelques secondes et Regina vint lui ouvrir. Cette dernière sourit en la voyant et la fit entrer. Emma entra, et la brune lui prit sa veste pour l'accrocher au porte manteau.

-Alors, je te manquais? Chercha Emma, un sourire en coin.

-Tais toi. Regina se retourna et la regarda. Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça. Et embrasses moi.

-Ça fait beaucoup d'ordres tout ça Majesté. Ria Emma.

Regina lui lança un regard noir et partit vers la cuisine. La blonde sourit et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne passe la porte, elle la souleva et la fit rentrer dans la cuisine. Puis elle la colla, dos contre le mur, et l'embrassa passionnément, les mains sur ses hanches. Regina se laissa faire, et quand la langue d'Emma quémanda l'accès à sa bouche, un gémissement résonna contre ses lèvres. Lorsque le besoin d'oxygène se fit ressentir, elles décollèrent leurs lèvres.

-Ce baiser vous va Majesté? Interrogea la blonde en déposants de léger baiser sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles "Majesté" depuis l'autre jour? Demanda Regina, les bras entourés autour de la nuque de la jeune femme.

-Parce que tu es une reine il me semble. Répondit simplement Emma, les lèvres dans le cou de la jeune femme.

Quand elle toucha la point sensible de la brune, cette dernière s'accrocha à elle, serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir une fois de plus.

-Em'...Henry descend dans quelques secondes. Emma continua de jouer avec son point sensible. Emma, je vais pas tenir là, arrêtes...

La blonde se redressa la regardant, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Regina l'embrassa avant de se décoller d'elle et d'aller au comptoir de la cuisine. Quelques secondes après, Henry entra dans la cuisine, il vint embrasser sa mère blonde, et resta à côté d'elle, qui était accoudée au comptoir à observer la brune. Ils discutèrent doucement tout les trois, jusqu'à ce que Henry ne pose la question.

-Prête pour ce soir maman? Interrogea-t-il.

Regina se tendit faisant tomber la tasse qu'elle tenait en main. Celle ci éclata par terre ce qui ramena la brune à la réalité. Emma inquiète se précipita pour aider Regina qui était déjà accroupie à ramasser les morceaux.

-Regina! Est ce que ça va? Tu ne t'es pas blessée? Sa voix laissait passer son angoisse.

-Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. La rassura la brune, la voix étranglée.

Elles ramassèrent rapidement les bouts de verre, Henry s'excusant dix fois pour l'avoir fait lâcher la tasse, et pour avoir posé cette question. Tout ramasser, Henry passa un coup de balais, pendant que Emma attrapa le poignet de Regina près de la table où la brune déposait tout pour le goûter.

-Regardes moi. Insista Emma, la brune releva la tête vers elle après une hésitation. Emma la regarda, s'assurant que physiquement elle allait bien, et l'entoura de ses bras, pour la serrer contre son coeur. Je te l'ai promis, et je tiens toujours mes promesses, ça va bien se passer, parce que si quoi que se soit arrive je viendrais. Tu n'es pas seule. Mais surtout tu es la plus forte de toute alors ne te laisse pas avoir par la peur. L'encouragea Emma.

-J'aimerais tellement que tu m'accompagnes. Souffla Regina, la tête sur l'épaule de la blonde. Elle sentit que cette dernière allait parler et reprit. Je sais que c'est pas possible, notre plan ne marcherait pas. Mais j'aimerais quand même, parce que tu es la seule qui me rassure et me fait me sentir en sécurité.

-Si c'est ça, tu n'auras qu'à te dire que je suis toujours près de toi, toujours à tes côtés. Je te laisses pas. C'est promis Gina. Emma lui embrassa le front en continuant de lui caresser le dos. Puis au bout de quelques secondes elle décida de reprendre la parole sur un sujet plus léger. Alors t'as finis ton dossier?

-Pas encore. Sourit doucement Regina.

-Toujours pas vu le petit mot du coup. Regina fit non de la tête. Je te laisse le découvrir plus tard, là j'ai faim. Sourit Emma.

Les deux femmes se laissèrent tomber sur les chaises, rejointes par Henry quelques minutes après. Ils mangèrent le goûté tout les trois, discutant de tout et n'importe quoi, Emma ayant bien fait comprendre à son fils qu'il devait se taire sur le sujet «les reines des ténèbres». Le goûter terminé, Henry sortit de table et alla jouer à la console, il demanda à Emma de jouer avec lui mais celle ci refusa, lui disant que elle et Regina avaient du travail. Quand leurs fils quitta la cuisine, Regina se leva débarrassant les tasses et revint à table mais resta debout près d'Emma qui était assise.

-On a du travail? Interrogea-t-elle étonnée.

Emma esquissa un sourire amusée. Elle se leva, passa ses bras autour de Regina, qui afficha le même sourire qu'elle, les mains sur les bras forts la maintenant.

-Moi non. Mais toi tu as un dossier à finir. Remarqua la blonde, en poussant la jeune femme vers la porte, la tenant toujours contre elle.

Regina lui sourit et sortit de l'étreinte pour prendre la main d'Emma et l'entraîner dans son bureau. Là-bas elle s'assit derrière son bureau et la blonde s'installa dans le canapé observant la jeune femme lisant le document. Regina lut rapidement le document, pressée d'en finir et de découvrir le mot d'Emma. Quand elle eut parcouru la dernière page, elle ferma le dossier, et c'est au dos de ce dernier qu'elle découvrit un petit mot. «Viens me voir j'ai quelque chose à te dire. E» Regina releva la tête vers Emma, qui la regardait avec un sourire en coin.

-Emma? Interrogea-t-elle un sourcil arqué, sans bouger de sa chaise.

-Faut que tu viennes me voir. Répondit Emma fièrement, allongée sur le canapé.

Regina se leva, sans lâcher son regard, et s'approcha du canapé, détournant le bureau. Près de la blonde, debout, elle la regarda. Cette dernière était allongée sur le dos. Elle fit signe à la brune de se pencher, ce que celle ci fit, et Emma l'attrapa pour la faire tomber sur elle. Regina laissa un petit cri aigu de surprise résonner, et se retrouva allongée sur Emma, la tête sur son épaule. Elle appuya son coude sur le canapé, pour maintenir sa tête et regarda dans les grands yeux verts en face d'elle, qui pétillaient.

-Qu'as tu à me dire? Questionna-t-elle la voix basse, discrète et hésitante.

Emma avait un bras qui entourait Regina la maintenant contre elle. L'autre main caressait le bras poser sur sa poitrine, elle remonta sa main pour remettre une mèche brune. Il y eut un long silence que Regina n'osait casser, sentant qu'Emma en avait besoin pour ramasser la force nécessaire pour parler. Puis la blonde finit par prendre une légère inspiration et articula enfin ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-Ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose que j'ai a dire. Ou peut-être que si. Elle caressa la joue de la jeune femme. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé. Il m'aura fallu trente ans de vie pour comprendre que je pouvais aimer comme je t'aime. Neal m'avait fait perdre toute foi en l'amour, et il y a eu toi. Quand je t'ai vu j'ai su que j'allais tomber irrémédiablement amoureuse, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas été capable de dire plus que ce ridicule "salut". Et tu me mettais toujours dans un état pas possible que je finissais par faire une connerie quand t'étais dans les parages. De son pouce elle essuya la larme qui avait perlée sur la joue de la brune. Je t'aime aussi fort que je le peux. Alors je te défend de tenter n'importe quoi ce soir juste pour avoir ces femmes. Je veux que tu fasses attention et que tu me promettes de m'appeler au moindre problème. Parce que aujourd'hui encore plus qu'avant il m'est impossible de vivre sans t'aimer.

Regina avait les joues inondées de larmes. Emma les essuya avec douceur. La brune eut besoin de quelques secondes pour répondre.

-Je te le promets. Mais ça vaut pour toi aussi. Tu as l'interdiction de mourir. J'ai besoin de toi, de tes lèvres chaque matin, de ton sourire chaque jour, de ton corps chaque nuit. J'ai besoin de toi pour t'aimer. Elle caressa la joue d'Emma de sa main libre, et vint très lentement l'embrasser. Mon dieu comme je t'aime...Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Emma une main dans le bas du dos l'autre dans les cheveux bruns, scella leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois. Elles s'embrassèrent à ne plus avoir de souffle, et se détachèrent. Puis Regina posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma, le visage dans le creux de son cou, un bras autour de la blonde. Celle ci lui caressa la tête un moment, comme pour lui dire "je suis là, près de toi, je te tiens rien ne peu t'arriver". Regina se sentit une fois de plus en sécurité dans les bras de son amante. Les caresses finirent par cesser, les mains toujours sur elle, la respiration de la blonde s'alourdit et Regina comprit que la jeune femme s'était endormie. En quelques minutes se fut à son tour de s'endormir.


	7. 7 : Soirée arrosée

7 : Soirée arrosée.

Henry avait joué une heure, et ne voyant pas ses mères revenir, il regarda l'heure. Dix-neuf heure. Regina devait partir dans moins de deux heures. Il monta et sans un bruit entra dans le bureau. Il vit ses deux mères dans les bras l'une de l'autre, endormies. Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Il ferma la porte et descendit à la cuisine. Il décida de faire à manger. Une trentaine de minutes après c'était prêt, il avait mit la table, il ne manquait plus que ses mères. Il remonta dans le bureau de sa mère et alla s'accroupir au niveau de leurs têtes.

-Les mamans...Le repas est prêt. Chuchota-t-il. Réveillez-vous.

Regina grogna et Emma resserra ses bras autour d'elle. Henry secoua gentiment le bras de la brune. Cette dernière finit par ouvrir les yeux, en voyant Henry elle se redressa d'un coup, puis vit Emma qui tentait de rester endormie. Les deux bruns sourirent et Regina se pencha pour embrasser la fissure des lèvres de la jeune femme sous elle.

-Regina. Dormir. Marmonna Emma en serrant ses bras autour d'elle.

-Non debout. Sourit la brune. Henry nous a fait à manger.

Emma mit une longue minute de plus mais finit par se relever avec la brune. Elle se frotta les yeux et suivit son fils et son amante à la cuisine. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table à manger et Henry servit ce qu'il avait préparé. Ils mangèrent ensemble, le jeune homme se moquant de ses mères, Emma avait les yeux à moitié fermés et Regina avait une marque sur la joue, la démarcation du pull d'Emma sur lequel elle avait dormit.  
Le repas finit ils débarrassèrent et la brune monta se préparer pendant que Emma faisait la vaisselle avec Henry.

-M'man je peux te poser une question? Demanda Henry.

-Bien sûr gamin. Répondit Emma.

-Tu as peur pour maman? Je veux dire peur qu'elle aille avec Cruella et Ursula ce soir? Interrogea le jeune homme.

-Évidemment que j'ai peur. Même si je sais qu'elle est très forte et que rien ne lui arrivera, je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Répondit sincèrement Emma.

Regina descendait l'escalier à ce moment là et les écouta, intéressée et ne voulant pas les interrompre.

-Comment fais tu alors pour avoir l'air si sure? On dirait que tu n'as pas peur et tu rassures maman. Je n'y arrive pas moi.

-J'ai appris à cacher mes sentiments avec mon passé gamin. Expliqua Emma en se tournant vers lui, la vaisselle finie. Et ta mère à peur aussi, pas pour elle, mais pour toi. Pour moi aussi. Alors je ne lui montre pas ma peur, elle a déjà la sienne c'est suffisant. Elle a plus besoin d'être rassurée. Mais voir ta peur lui fait aussi savoir que tu l'aimes. N'essayes pas de la cacher, ne fais pas comme moi. Sois Henry. Sourit Emma en lui embrassant le front. Allez on va voir où est ta mère.

-Je suis là. Intervint Regina.

-Tu as tout entendu n'est ce pas? Interrogea Emma.

-Pas tout. Mais assez pour savoir que j'ai de la chance de vous avoir. Sourit la brune avec hésitation.

Henry marcha rapidement vers elle et passa ses bras autour d'elle, se réfugiant dans ses bras comme quand il était petit et qu'il avait peur ou qu'il était triste. Regina referma ses bras sur lui, le serrant fortement, embrassant sa tête. Emma les regarda attendrie, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu la douleur et la peur de son fils, elle était concentrée sur Regina depuis des jours, elle avait fini par oublier que Henry souffrait aussi de la situation.  
Henry lâcha finalement sa mère.

-Fais attention à toi. J'ai besoin de mes deux mamans moi.

-Je te promets mon chéri. Elle lui embrassa le front, comme Emma l'avait fait avant, ce qui fit sourire Henry. Et toi essayes de dormir. Je viendrais t'embrasser quand je rentrerais mais il est possible que se soit tard alors dors.

-Oui maman. À demain. Il embrassa sa joue une dernière fois et monta les escaliers.

Regina le regarda partir et quand elle se retourna vers Emma, cette dernière était juste devant elle.

-Je dois y aller. Souffla Regina.

Emma lui prit la main et l'emmena dans l'entrée tout doucement. Elle regarda la brune un instant et lâcha sa main, elle dénoua la ceinture de la veste que portait Regina sur sa robe. La jeune femme la laissa faire perplexe. Emma lui enleva totalement sa veste, et l'accrocha au porte manteau, dos à elle.

-Je ne peux pas t'accompagner, alors...Emma se tut et attrapa sa veste rouge sur le porte manteau, elle se retourna et la fit enfiler à Regina en parlant. Alors j'ai rien trouver d'autre que ma veste que tu détestes depuis toujours pour être tout le temps avec toi.

Regina regarda la veste, et respira le parfum qu'elle avait, puis elle reporta son regard émue et se jeta dans les bras d'Emma. Cette dernière un bras dans le haut de son dos, un autre en bas, serra le corps apeuré de la brune contre elle.

-Merci Em'...Merci. Elle releva la tête et l'embrassa. À tout à l'heure. Je t'aime.

Regina ouvrit la porte, et avança pour sortir, son manteau bien remonté, la coupant du vent.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Souffla Emma.

La brune se retourna une dernière fois et lui sourit timidement, avant de s'éloigner pour des heures peu agréables pour elle comme pour Emma. Cette dernière ferma la porte quand elle ne vit plus la brune et alla s'allonger sur le canapé, la télé allumée mais son regard ailleurs.

Regina marcha rapidement jusqu'au Granny's, et là-bas, comme la première fois, elle souffla devant la porte et entra affichant son sourire de politicienne. À l'intérieur, elle trouva comme la première fois Cruella et Ursula l'attendant autour d'une table du Granny's, une bouteille d'alcool ouverte sur la table.

-Regina. Salua la femme, tirant sur sa cigarette, un sourire aussi provocateur que faux s'étendit sur ses lèvres.

-Mesdames. Répondit la brune, fermant la porte derrière elle.

-Cela fait longtemps Regina. Ajouta une voix dans son dos, qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille.

Lentement Regina se retourna et découvrit bel et bien la femme qu'elle avait reconnu. Celle ci habillé d'un chemisier noir, d'un tailleur pantalon gris, les lèvres rouges sang, lui souriait doucement, son visage légèrement caché par l'ombre de son chapeau.

-Maléfique. Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour. Fit la brune, tentant d'avoir l'air détachée et nullement paniquée. Me dis pas que tu es là pour me tuer, j'adore ce manteau et j'aimerais ne pas avoir à me battre. Avança-t-elle tentant d'avoir des réponses sans poser de questions.

-Oh je ne suis pas là pour ça. Répondit la femme en s'approchant pour ne laisser qu'une petite dizaine de centimètres entre elle et Regina, deux petits verres en main. Cruella te croit héroïne, mais je sais à quel point tu sais jouer un rôle. Mais je veux l'entendre. Es-tu l'une des nôtres? Demanda Maléfique, un sourire provoquant au coin des lèvres.

-Cette question me parait bien stupide. Mais bien sûr que je suis des vôtres. Maléfique lui sourit et lui donna un verre. Des vôtres mais je ne sais toujours pas ce que vous manigancer. Fit-elle.

-Tu as la nuit pour nous convaincre que tu es toujours une mauvaise femme et nous te dirons ce que nous faisons ici. Et comment je me suis sortie de se sous-sol où tu m'avais enfermée. Lui répondit Maléfique en levant son verre vers elle.

Regina afficha un sourire joueur et vint trinquer avec la femme en face d'elle. Elles burent cu sec, tout comment Ursula et Cruella derrière. Puis les trois méchantes jetèrent leurs verres pour qu'ils aillent s'écraser au milieu des étagères de vaisselles et de bouteilles. Le regard de Maléfique fit comprendre à Regina qu'elle devait faire de même. Sans perdre son sourire de facade elle envoya le verre avec une violence fulgurante dans les verres déjà brisés, son esprit s'excusant au près d'Emma. Ursula les resservit et une nouvelle fois elles burent ensemble avant de faire voler le verre à nouveau dans un endroit du Granny's, pour seul but : détruire. Elles finirent la bouteille, tenant toute les quatre très bien l'alcool, et avant de quitter le dinner elles renversèrent tout les meubles, cramèrent quelques objets , bisèrent quelques miroirs et quelques lampes. Regina jouait son rôle à merveille mais elle ne pouvait pas empêcher sa tête de s'excuser encore et encore auprès de la blonde qu'elle aimait. Une fois dehors, Regina se tourna vers les trois autres.

-Qu'allons nous faire maintenons? Dites moi que se sera plus intéressant que de retourner un vieux dinner. Provoqua-t-elle.

Les trois femmes lui sourirent et se mirent à marcher l'entraînant jusqu'à la voiture, reconnaissable entre mille, de Cruella. Ursula et Maléfique montèrent à l'arrière et Regina prit la place passager, le coeur battant à mille à l'heure. Avec son sourire mauvais et fier, Cruella démarra, disant à Regina qu'elle allait bientôt savoir ce qui l'attendait. La brune comprit que le train était en marche, et qu'elle devait faire ses vraies preuves. La soirée était partie pour être longue, et la jeune femme qui l'attendait dans son canapé lui manquait déjà.

Cette dernière, n'arrivant pas à calmer son angoisse de savoir Regina dehors, avait finit par prendre le plaid sentant le parfum de la jeune femme et s'était emmitouflée dedans avec une bière, devant un film qu'elle ne regardait que distraitement. Plus la nuit avançait plus les paupières d'Emma tombaient, mais la jeune femme luttait, si il arrivait quelque chose à la brune elle devait être éveillée.

Cruella se gara quelques minutes après, les fard allumé, le contact mit, au milieu du ligne de train. Regina réitéra sa question pour savoir où elles étaient et pourquoi elles étaient là. La conductrice lui répondit qu'elles allaient jouer à un de ses jeux favoris. N'en disant pas plus, Maléfique expliqua que le jeu était très simple, «si tu sauves nos vies tu as perdue». Regina ne comprit pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la lumière du train arriver. Ces femmes, ou plutôt ces folles allaient les faire tuer juste pour que Regina prouve qu'elle était une méchante. La brune gardait son sourire de façade destiné aux situations comme celle ci. Elle voyait le sourire fier et provocateur de Cruella et la lumière du train qui se rapprochait de plus en plus. Si elle les sortait de là, jamais elle ne serait accepté parmi les reines des ténèbres elle le savait, et pour Henry et Emma elle devait y arriver. Mais le train se rapprochait et elles allaient y rester, aucunes des trois n'avaient l'air prêtes à réagir. Alors que le train allait leurs rentrer dedans, Regina réagit et fit un tour de main, téléportant la voiture et elles quatre à côté des rails.

-Je te l'avais dis Maléfique. Elle est du côté des héros. Annonça Cruella le regard dans le rétroviseur, les mains serrées sur le volant.

-Elle manque de pratique. Elle se la joue héros depuis des années, laisses lui le temps de redevenir l'Evil Queen. Affirma la blonde de l'arrière.

Regina serra les dents, frissonnant à l'idée de redevenir l'Evil Queen. Puis elle re-afficha son sourire de circonstance, imprimant dans sa tête l'image d'Emma en culotte et tee-shirt sur son canapé, comme elle l'avait trouvée la veille, mais seule dans un plaid cette fois, juste pour trouver le courage de poursuivre.

-Et si nous sortions de cette voiture? Proposa-t-elle un sourire provocant.

-Peur d'y rester? S'amusa Cruella. Elle n'est plus méchante Maléfique. Fit-elle en s'adressant à la jeune femme derrière.

-Je dis juste que ce n'est pas dans une voiture que nous trouverons de réelles embrouilles. Alors si nous pouvions chercher les choses sérieuses au lieu de chercher à nous tuer avant même de s'être amusées? Intervint Regina, aussi provocante et fière de voir l'air surpris des trois femmes qui ne s'attendaient pas à ça.

Elle se tourna pour voir les trois femmes, et vit leurs sourire qui montraient qu'elles étaient emballées par l'idée. Regina les téléporta dans les rues de Storybrooke, où elles sortirent de la voiture. La brune sourit hypocritement et les entraîna dans les rues. Ursula proposa une «occupation» qui emballa tout de suite Cruella et Maléfique, mais qui fit discrètement grimacer Regina. Cependant elle joua le jeu, et les suivit. Elles passèrent un moment à enchaîner les conneries, parce que à ce stade Regina refusait d'appeler ça des bêtises, Henry faisait des bêtises, elles, elles faisaient des conneries dans les rues de sa ville.

Il était deux heures du matin, et Emma était sur le canapé, somnolant, le plaid avec le parfum de la brune toujours autour d'elle. Une boule d'angoisse avait grossit depuis le départ de la brune, dans son ventre. La télé était toujours allumée. Et elle s'impatientait et se fatiguait de plus en plus. Elle finit par, sans s'en rendre compte, s'endormir sur le canapé.

Elle se réveilla quand Henry lui secoua doucement l'épaule. Malgré la douceur du jeune homme. Elle sursauta et se redressa d'un coup.

-Regina! Appela-t-elle avant de remarquer que c'était son fils. Henry? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu devrais dormir. Rouspeta-t-elle.

-Ma' il est huit heure, je vais en cours. Expliqua-t-il. Puis il vit l'angoisse et le regard cherchant de sa mère. Maman n'est pas rentrée hein? Interrogea-t-il la gorge nouée, les larmes menaçantes.

Emma poussa le plaid de ses jambes et se leva pour faire face à son fils, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Tu vas en cours. Et je te le jures que lorsque tu passeras la porte d'ici ce soir ta mère sera là. J'en fais la promesse. Elle lui embrassa le front. Je vais la retrouver. Fais moi confiance.

-Je te fais confiance. J'ai mon téléphone si t'as besoin de moi. Annonça-t-il en mettant son sac sur son dos. À ce soir ma', et avec maman. Fit-il en partant.

La blonde le regarda sortir, et une fois la porte fermée, elle attrapa son téléphone et appela son amante. Elle entendit la sonnerie dans le combiné, mais rien. Juste le message vocal. Elle raccrocha enfila une veste de Regina, ayant prêtée la sienne à la jeune femme, attrapa son bonnet et ses clés et quitta le manoir en claquant la porte. Elle monta dans sa voiture mais au moment de démarrer elle ne su où allé. Elle frappa le volant s'insultant d'idiote. Puis souffla un coup, posa ses coudes sur le volant, les mains autour de sa tête et prit une minute. Calmée elle essaya de savoir où la brune serait allé. En quelques secondes elle su. Quand Regina avait besoin de se réfugier elle allait à son caveau. Elle démarra rapidement et prit la route.  
Ses pensées la torturait. Pourquoi Regina n'était-elle pas rentrée? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas appelée? Et puis pourquoi elle s'était endormie elle!? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, c'était sa faute, si elle était restée éveillée, elle aurait pu réagir plus tôt.  
Devant le caveau elle se gara et partit en courant vers le petit bâtiment de pierre. Elle poussa la porte et dévala l'escalier qui était ouvert. En bas elle découvrit une Regina ramassant deux bouteilles d'alcool vides, habillée comme la veille, avec la veste rouge toujours sur le dos. La blonde pu constaté que Regina et les reines des ténèbres avaient dû beaucoup boire à en compter le nombre de bouteilles sur l'étagères qui étaient vides.  
Regina posa les deux dernières bouteilles et souffla un coup. Puis elle se retourna et vit la jeune femme.

-Emma... Souffla-t-elle soulagée, sentant son coeur se gonfler.

-Mon dieu Regina... Fit Emma en venant la serrer dans ses bras forts et protecteurs. Regina enfoui sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme, lui rendant son étreinte avec bonheur. Dis moi que tu vas bien. Articula Emma la voix inquiète.

-Je vais bien. J'ai apparemment convaincu les trois même si Cruella reste méfiante. Expliqua Regina en se redressant pour regarder la blonde.

-Comment as tu fais pour le prouver? Fit Emma suspicieuse, vu l'état clairement moyen de la brune.

Cette dernière tenait debout mais sans grande assurance, elle avait les cheveux décoiffés, ce qui lui donnait un air adorable d'après Emma, sa robe était légèrement tournée, et son collant effilé. Mais surtout elle avait des yeux d'épuisée, et Emma arrivait à y déceler de la honte et un trouble. Regina caressa ses joues, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme lui avait énormément manqué, elle avait passé une des pires nuits de sa vie, et elle n'avait fait que penser à Emma, portant sa veste et son parfum, alors la voir et la serrer était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

-Ne me met pas en cellule, je te promets de tout réparer. Commença Regina, intriguant la blonde. On a fait une soirée de méchantes, alors pour elles s'amuser c'est boire à ne plus se rappeler de rien, mais c'est aussi détruire le Granny's, brûler une voiture de patrouille et casser quelques vitres. Et forcément j'ai les aider vu que je suis la Méchante Reine.

-Tu l'étais. Étais. Ne l'oublie jamais. Insista Emma. Elle embrassa le nez de la brune, puis regarda rapidement autour d'elles. Bon je te ramène chez toi? Parce que sans vouloir te vexer t'aurais vraiment besoin d'une douche et d'un bon lit.

-Je pu je sais. Cruella à passer la soirée à fumer et Ursula ballade partout cette odeur de poisson. Grogna Regina. Je hais ces femmes. Emma la tenant contre elle d'une main, vint lui caresser la tête de l'autre ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Je veux bien rentrer. Mais je veux que tu passes la journée avec moi. Affirma la brune.

Emma lui sourit et sans prévenir elle passa un bras dans son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux et la souleva pour l'emmener. Regina s'accrocha à son cou après avoir laissé s'échapper un petit cri de surprise. Puis la blonde monta les escaliers, Regina dans ses bras, mais en haut elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec la jeune femme dans ces bras, ou elles prenaient le risque de se faire voir. Alors elle se concentra et activa sa magie.


	8. 8 : Récupérer

8 : Récupérer.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle avait réussi à les transporter dans l'entrée du manoir. Elle baissa le regard sur Regina, toute fière d'avoir réussi mais le regard neutre et le sourcil arqué qu'elle vit ne la rassura pas.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fais? Demanda-t-elle, soudainement peu à l'aise.

-Tu avais vraiment besoin d'utiliser la magie? Soupira Regina qui avait du mal à rester glaciale vu qu'elle se trouvait toujours bien au chaud dans les bras de son amante.

-Tu es épuisée, alors fallait que je te ramène et je pouvais pas sortir. Trop de risques qu'on nous voit. Alors ça m'a sembler être une bonne alternative. Expliqua Emma en avançant vers l'escalier.

-Et ta voiture? Questionna Regina.

-Devant chez toi. Sourit fièrement Emma.

La blonde monta les escaliers Regina dans ses bras, et alla vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Dedans elle alla directement à la salle de bain. Elle assit Regina sur le bord du lavabo.

-Ne bouges pas. Ordonna-t-elle, faisant doucement sourire la brune. Puis Emma se tourna et fit couler l'eau dans le bain vérifiant que c'était à la bonne température. Tout en s'occupant du bain, dos à la brune, elle reprit. Tu as mangé quelque chose depuis hier?

-Non rien. Répondit Regina la voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Elle regardait Emma s'activer pour elle, prendre soin d'elle et mon dieu qu'elle aimait ça. Que quelqu'un fasse son bain à sa place n'était pas une première en tant que reine, elle n'avait jamais eut à faire ça avant d'arriver ici. Mais là ce n'était pas quelqu'un. C'était Emma. Son Emma. La femme qu'elle aimait et qui était à elle depuis peu. Elle ne s'habituait décidément pas à la tendresse et l'attention de la blonde envers elle. Une larme roula sur sa joue pile au moment où Emma se tournait pour la regarder. La blonde voyant ça se précipita vers elle.

-Regina pourquoi tu pleurs? Y a quelque chose qui s'est mal passé et tu ne m'as rien dit? Elles t'ont fait du mal? Elles ont dit des choses horribles? Parce que si c'est ça faut...

-Non, non, non. C'est pas ça. Enfin si elles ont dit des choses que j'aurais préférer ne pas entendre mais je sais qui je dois écouter. Toi et Henry. La rassura Regina en mettant une main de chaque côté de son visage pour la rassurer.

-Alors pourquoi pleurs tu? Réitéra Emma, en plaçant ses mains sur la taille de la brune la caressant de ses pouces.

Regina sourit doucement et secoua la tête pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Mais Emma lui fit comprendre en un regard qu'elle parlerait au bout d'un moment alors autant le faire maintenant.

-Tu t'occupes de moi. C'est ça qui me fait pleurer. Tu es douce et tendre et... Elle laissa un temps mais ne réussi pas à finir sa phrase et se contenta de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, se rendant compte que depuis que Emma l'avait retrouvée dans la caveau elles ne s'étaient pas embrassées.

Emma lui rendit son baiser, la serrant contre elle. Puis elles se détachèrent et Emma retira les talons et la veste que portaient Regina. Cette dernière se mit debout et retira lentement ses vêtements. Elle était épuisée et ses muscles lui tiraient. Une fois bien dans le bain elle regarda Emma qui avait détourné le regard, et qui rangeait ses vêtements.

-Bon tu te détends et moi je vais te faire un super gros petit-déjeuné pour bien nettoyer ton corps de tout cet alcool. Et un super grand café pour t'aider à tenir et deux aspirines pour la tête. Expliqua Emma en évitant toujours de regarder la jeune femme.

-Merci. Sourit Regina. Et Emma, tu sais tu peux me regarder, c'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu nue. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Oui mais pour ton repos et pour la préparation du petit déjeuné il vaut mieux pas. Il vaut même mieux que je te laisse. Affirma Emma en quittant la pièce.

Regina ne pu s'empêcher de rire sincèrement à ce sous-entendu. Si Emma la regardait elle allait lui sauter dessus. Faire l'amour avec son amante dans le bain était une idée qu'elle gardait dans un coin de sa tête. Elle s'installa le dos contre la paroi et laissa son corps se détendre avec l'eau chaude. Son esprit s'en alla vers Emma et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire doux. La jeune femme était parfaite. Elle ne la méritait décidément pas. Elle revit tout les moments qu'elles avaient partagés depuis qu'elles s'étaient embrassées au milieu de cette route. Elle aimait l'embrasser, l'enlacer, la sentir contre elle. Elle aimait l'aimer enfin sans avoir a se priver de lui dire.

Emma était sortie de la chambre et s'était rendue dans la cuisine. Elle prépara une petite salade de fruits tout en faisant des gaufres. Elle sortit du chocolat, elle avait comprit que c'était son pêché mignon. Puis elle fit deux verres de jus d'orange, son chocolat et son café. Le tout bien mit sur la table, elle regarda l'heure. La brune était dans son bain depuis une grosse demie heure, elle se décida alors à monter. À la porte de la salle de bain elle toqua.

-Regina tout est prêt. Lui indiqua-t-elle.

-Je te rejoins en bas dans cinq minutes. Lui répondit la brune en sortant du bain.

Emma acquiesça et redescendit. Elle s'assit autour de la table et attrapa son téléphone pour envoyer un message à son fils et lui dire que tout allait bien. En attendant Regina elle échangea plusieurs message avec lui et David, pour leurs résumé en deux mots que tout avançait comme ils voulaient. Elle prévint au passage qu'elle ne viendrait pas travailler et qu'il devait l'appeler si besoin, car elle prenait soin de la brune aujourd'hui. Celle ci était arrivée dans la cuisine sans faire de bruit. Elle vit tout ce qu'avait fait la jeune femme, et s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules en se mettant dans son dos. Elle lui embrassa le cou.

-Merci. Souffla-t-elle, en sentant la main de la blonde venir caresser ses cheveux mouillés.

Puis elle alla s'asseoir face à son mug de café et le verre d'eau avec les aspirines. Emma lui offrit un grand sourire amoureux, qui une fois de plus réchauffa son coeur. Elle en venait à se demander comment elle avait vécu sans Emma avant. La réponse était simple. Avant Henry elle avait survécu, avec Henry elle avait tenté de vivre, avec Emma elle vivait. Elle mangeait en observant la jeune femme qui avait l'air affamée.

-Tu n'as pas mangé? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Non. Tu crois que j'ai prit le temps de prendre une douche, d'aller me changer, de manger, quand notre fils m'a réveillée pour me dire qu'il partait et que j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas rentrée? Répondit-elle très sérieusement.

-Merci d'être venue. Je crois que j'avais besoin de toi. J'étais assez perdue et déstabilisée. Reconnu Regina.

La blonde la regarda, avec ses cheveux mouillés, son pull trop large et très long, son visage démaquillé, elle la trouvait juste magnifiquement adorable. Elle se pencha et lui offrit un baiser sur la joue puis sur sa main.

-J'avais aussi besoin de toi. Reconnu Emma. Le plaid avait perdu ton parfum à force.

Regina laissa un petit rire sortir à cette remarque faite pour la détendre et la rassurer. Elle avala une gorgée de café. Elle voulait lui dire, parce que cette pensée la rongeait depuis la veille. Enfin depuis plus longtemps que ça, mais depuis la veille c'était pire.

-Tu es juste parfaite avec moi. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin ce matin. Tu fais tout, tu es... Elle se coupa. Tu es trop bien. J'ai l'impression que je ne mérite pas ça. Surtout après cette nuit. Si tu voyais toute les conneries que nous avons fait... Soupira-t-elle. Je ne mérite ni ta douceur, ni tes attentions, ni ton amour. Tu mérites bien mieux qu'une méchante qui détruit des villes.

-Tais toi s'il te plaît. La coupa Emma qui sentait son coeur se serrer à ces paroles. Un, les conneries on ira les réparer, j'ai prévenu mon père, qui prévient les gens. Deux, tu n'es pas une méchante, tu es un héros. Et puis même tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre, moi non plus. Tu es Regina Mills, tu es une femme superbe. Emma se leva et vint s'accroupir devant Regina qu'elle obligea à se tourner. Et enfin, il n'est pas question de mériter ou non quelqu'un. Parce que dans ce cas je ne mérite pas la femme que tu es. Entre nous, il est juste question d'envie et de sentiment. Je t'aime avec tes défauts et tes qualités, avec tes peurs et tes joies, ton sourire et tes larmes. Pour ce qui concerne ma douceur, mes attention et mon amour, comme tu dis, il m'appartient le choix des personnes à qui je veux offrir tout ça. Si je décide de tout t'offrir c'est mon droit et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Sourit doucement Emma. Et si les rôles avaient été inversés tu aurais fait pareil pour moi. Je le sais. Alors arrêtes de torturer ton esprit fatigué et manges. Finit-elle avec un sourire avant d'embrasser les genoux dénudés devant elle.

Regina lui rendit son sourire, retenant ses larmes. Elle caressa la tête blonde sur ses genoux et se pencha pour lui embrasser le crâne. Puis Emma se redressa et la regarda, elle lui caressa tendrement le visage, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Emma se releva mais avant qu'elle puisse s'asseoir, Regina attrapa son visage et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Un baiser doux, tendre, et surtout amoureux. Elle se détachèrent et se rassirent pour finir le petit-déjeuné. Elles mangèrent dans un silence confortable, nullement pesant, mais apaisant et agréable.  
Quand elles eurent fini, Emma se leva pour débarrasser, et mit tout dans l'évier. En se retournant elle vit Regina avec des assiettes en mains.

-Ah non hein! S'exclama-t-elle sans méchanceté. Tu me laisses faire et tu vas te poser dans le canapé ou ton lit et tu te reposes! Finit-elle en lui prenant les assiettes des mains.

-Mais je peux t'aider. Tenta d'argumenter Regina, surprise par l'assurance de la la blonde.

-Non. J'ai pris ma journée pour prendre soin de toi pas pour que tu fasses le ménage et tout. Alors va t'allonger. Emma se mit à faire la vaisselle, Regina à côté d'elle.

-Et tu penses que je vais t'obéir? On ne me donne pas d'ordre. Fit fermement Regina pas décidée à se laisser faire.

Emma souffla et essuya ses mains, posa le torchon, regarda la jeune femme. Et d'un coup elle lui enlaça les hanches et la souleva. Regina laissa un petit cri lui échapper et entoura ses jambes autour d'Emma pour ne pas tomber. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa porteuse au moment même où elle se sentit tomber. Emma l'avait lâchée pour la laisser tomber sur le canapé. La blonde tira le plaid pour le mettre sur elle.

-Tu bouges pas je suis là dans cinq minutes. Et tu gardes le plaid parce qu'il faut qu'il récupère ton odeur. Sourit Emma, un doigt tendu vers elle, avant de lui embrasser le front et de quitter la pièce, laissant Regina avec un sourire éblouissant.

Emma alla dans la cuisine finir la vaisselle pendant que la brune fixa la porte quelques secondes. Puis elle attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télé sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il y avait, juste pour ne pas avoir l'air de rien faire et de juste attendre Emma, quand celle ci reviendrait. Ce qui fut d'ailleurs le cas quelques minutes après. Emma s'approcha et regarda dans l'ouverture de la porte, la brune était emmitouflée dans le plaid le regard sur la télé, elle avait l'air épuisée mais en même temps elle avait l'air... vivante. Oui elle avait l'air plus vivante que lorsqu'elles s'étaient connues.  
Emma passa la porte et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, aux pieds de Regina, qui lui avait laissé une place. Cette dernière ne bougea pas plus que ça, regardant toujours la télé, alors que la blonde la détaillait, la tête appuyé sur sa main, le coude sur le dossier du canapé. Elle poussa ses chaussures et plia ses jambes sous elle.  
Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, Regina se rendit compte que son amante avait les yeux perdus sur elle.

-Em' pourquoi me regardes tu comme ça? Interrogea-t-elle en regardant la télé, mais au silence d'Emma elle se tourna pour la regarder.

-Parce que c'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça. Répondit finalement Emma avec un petit sourire.

-Tu veux dire épuisée et moche? Grogna la brune.

-Non. Tu es toujours belle. Emma se mit en tailleur regardant toujours la brune, qui empêchait ses joues de rougirent totalement. Je veux dire les cheveux mouillés, totalement démaquillée, dans un plaid qui recouvre juste un pull très long et une culotte. Tenue bien différente de d'habitude. Regina attrapa la main d'Emma, jouant doucement avec ses doigts. En fait je crois que je t'ai jamais vue aussi belle.

Regina sentit son coeur explosé pour la troisième fois depuis qu'elle avait vu Emma aujourd'hui, à ce rythme ce n'est pas que son coeur qui allait exploser, et elle allait y rester. Elle se redressa, gardant ses jambes pliées sous elle, les cuisses collées à celles d'Emma, leurs mains toujours liées. Elle passa sa main libre dans les cheveux blond, emmenant ses doigts aux boucles.

-Tant de compliments par une si belle femme, rend forcément heureuse. Sourit-elle.

Emma se pencha tout doucement et scella leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Puis elle fit glisser sa min libre sur la taille de Regina se rapprochant un peu d'elle, cherchant la chaleur de son corps. Mais leurs positions assises sur le canapé les empêchaient de se coller, alors Emma la poussa délicatement pour l'allonger sur le canapé, et se coucha à ses côtés face à elle, un bras sous son corps, et Regina passa un bras autour d'elle à son tour. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, et Emma sourit doucement.

-Tu me rends faible. Bougonna Regina qui s'était sentie faillir devant ce sourire.

-Hein?! Comment ça? Quoi?! S'étonna Emma complètement perplexe et perdue.

-J'arrive pas à être froide ou en colère ou autoritaire ou je sais pas comment dire. Quoi que tu fasses ou dises j'arrive pas à être comme je suis avec tout le monde, à part Henry, depuis des années. Tu me rends faible. Expliqua Regina.

-Mais c'est parce que je suis parfaite tu l'as dis toi même. Sourit Emma pour la détendre mais Regina plissa les yeux d'un air mécontent. Je plaisante. Tu viens, indirectement, de comparer tes sentiments pour moi à ceux que tu as pour Henry.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas que je t'aimais. Affirma la brune.

-«Aimais»? Tu m'aimes plus? Emma fit une petite moue faussement déçue, et se colla à la brune.

-Emma des fois j'ai envie de t'envoyer dans le mur. Grogna Regina. Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi. Elle caressa la joue de la jeune femme. Et je commence à réussir à exprimer tout cela, mais laisses moi un peu de temps. C'est tout nouveau pour moi, j'avais refusé tout sentiment avec quelqu'un d'autre que Henry avant, alors je sais pas comment m'y prendre tout à fait encore.

-Je te laisse tout le temps que tu veux. Et puis j'ai eu le droit à plusieurs "je t'aime" et pour moi c'est déjà génial, merveilleux. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu avec autant de sincérité et de tendresse avant. Jamais on ne me l'a dit juste pour me le dire, et non pour que je finisse dans le lit après. Avoua Emma. Maintenant arrêtes de remuer tes méninges et regardons un truc à la télé. Elle lui embrassa le nez.

-Je peux pas voir, tu es devant moi. Sourit Regina.

-Attends. Bouges pas. Emma passa au dessus d'elle, et vint s'allonger derrière elle, se collant à son dos, l'enlaçant. Ça va là? Interrogea-t-elle avec un sourire.

Regina hocha la tête en tirant le plaid pour le mettre bien sur elle deux, et le remonter jusqu'à son nez. Elle se laissa aller dans l'étreinte amoureuse de son amante, et tenta de s'intéresser au film qui passait, pour faire ce qu'avait dit Emma, sachant très bien que la jeune femme avait raison. Elle était épuisée et arrêter de penser pouvait être une bonne idée, mais c'était bien plus compliqué que ça en avait l'air. Elle remonta encore un peu plus le plaid sur elle, jusqu'à l'avoir sous son nez. Emma avait raison il n'y avait presque plus son parfum, pas parce qu'il partait, non, mais parce que celui d'Emma avait envahi la couverture. Leurs deux parfums étaient parfaitement mélangés, et c'était tellement agréable et réconfortant. Elle laissa un petit soupir de contentement s'échapper et Emma sourit en la serrant un peu plus contre elle. Elles s'intéressèrent au film, qui étrangement leurs plaisait à toute les deux.


	9. 9 : Reposée

9 : Reposée.

Vers treize heure, le ventre d'Emma gargouilla doucement et elle se mit à rougir en voyant Regina tourner la tête pour la regarder en souriant amusée.

-J'ai un peu faim désolé. Sourit Emma en l'enjambant pour se mettre debout. Elle s'accroupit devant Regina. Je m'occupes de tout. Tu ne bouges pas. Elle lui remit une mèche de cheveux. Qu'est ce que tu veux manger?

Regina sembla réfléchir un instant, puis un sourire s'étira sur son visage.

-Henry m'a parlé de super pâtes que tu faisais. Je veux goûter ça.

-Il t'a parlé de ma super recette secrète de pâtes?! S'exclama Emma choquée. Regina laissa un petit rire sortir. Faudra lui apprendre à garder un secret. Bougonna Emma.

-C'est dans ses gênes c'est pas sa faute. S'amusa la brune.

-Eh je garde très bien les secrets! Rouspeta Emma.

-Toi oui ta mère moins. Ça a peut-être sauté une génération. Continua Regina amusée, mais devant la moue boudeuse de la jeune femme elle se releva en appui sur son coude et vint embrasser la blonde. Tu veux bien me faire cette super recette quand même?

-Si je trouve tout ce dont j'ai besoin oui. J'y vais! Sourit Emma en se relevant.

La blonde quitta le salon et alla cuisiner. Regina s'enveloppa dans le plaid, se leva, et voulu prendre son téléphone mais elle ne le trouva pas dans son manteau, alors elle alla voir Emma.

-Em' où est mon téléphone? Demanda-t-elle, faisant sursauter la blonde.

-Ah non tu viens pas là! Tu dois pas savoir ma recette. Râla Emma en venant pour la pousser en dehors de la cuisine. Dans le couloir elle reprit. Ton téléphone est dans ma veste je te rappelle que tu l'as portée toute la nuit. Sourit-elle en repartant dans la cuisine. Envois un message à Henry pour le rassurer.

Regina alla prendre son téléphone et retourna dans le canapé amusée par l'attitude d'Emma. Quelques minutes après cette dernière arriva avec deux assiettes remplies. Regina s'assit et Emma vint à côté d'elle pour lui donner son assiette. La brune la remercia et commença à manger, la blonde eut rapidement fini mais se retrouva avec de la crème partout autour de la bouche ce qui fit rire Regina. Cette dernière attrapa un mouchoir et vint essuyer le tour de la bouche de la jeune femme, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Même Henry sait manger sans s'en mettre partout. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Emma fit mine de bouder et elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Puis elle finit son assiette et la posa sur la table basse. Puis elle regarda Emma et attrapa son bras pour le mettre autour de ses épaules, et se réfugier dans ses bras.

-Merci c'était très bon. Sourit-elle la tête dans son cou.

Emma la serra dans ses bras, et lui embrassa le crâne. Puis elle la fit tomber sur le canapé face à la télé les faisant rire. Mais Regina blottit un peu plus son dos contre elle et tira de nouveau le plaid, en gardant le bras d'Emma autour d'elle. La blonde la regarda un moment, elle avait le regard sur la télé. Emma avait l'impression de voir une jeune fille perdue, ce n'était pas la Regina qu'elle connaissait, c'était une partie qu'elle cachait mais qui clairement était adorable et qu'elle adorait. Elle déposa un baiser dans son cou et comme Regina elle s'intéressa à la télé. Rapidement, Emma sentit la respiration de la jeune femme dans ses bras se ralentir, et comprit qu'elle s'était endormie. Elle resta dans son dos, caressant son épaule et sa tête doucement par moment, tout en regardant toujours la télé.  
Vers seize heures, Henry rentra des cours. Emma entendit la porte claquer, et regarda vers l'entrée du salon, en gardant la brune contre elle. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête.

-Les mamans? Appela-t-il avant de voir la brune endormie.

-Chuuut! Ta mère s'est endormie. Elle était épuisée. Chuchota Emma.

Henry posa son sac dans le couloir et entra dans le salon. Il s'assit sur la table et observa sa mère brune et le bras d'Emma autour d'elle.

-Elle est vraiment totalement démaquillée? Interrogea-t-il surpris. Emma hocha la tête. Tu sais que ça a dû lui arriver dix fois à tout casser depuis que je suis né.

Emma pouffa doucement, elle n'était pas étonnée d'entendre ça, Regina était toujours parfaitement apprêtée, même chez elle avec Henry.

-Elle a pas dormi de la nuit alors...

-Alors tu t'es occupée d'elle. Intervint Henry avec le sourire. Elle porte son pull très long et large? Emma hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils, surprise qui le sache. Elle le met que à la maison, seule, à la limite, rarement, quand y a que moi. Enfin toi aussi maintenant. Sourit-il.

Regina grogna et bougea, se retournant pour se blottir contre Emma, la tête sur sa poitrine.

-Tu vas réveiller ta mère, alors chut. Rouspeta Emma avec le sourire. Va faire tes devoirs.

-Je peux manger avant? Questionna-t-il avec sa tête de chien battu.

-Si tu veux. Il reste des gaufres et du lait au frigo, fais toi plaisir. Lui dit-elle.

À peine sa phrase finit que Henry se précipitait à la cuisine. La blonde sourit en le regardant partir, ce trait de caractère était bien d'elle, quand il s'agissait de nourriture, ils étaient pareils, impatient et ventre sur pattes. Elle fut sortir des ses pensées par un coup sur son ventre.

-Il va rien manger ce soir. Grogna Regina d'une voix rauque, la tête toujours contre la poitrine d'Emma.

-Merde on t'a réveillée. Je suis désolée. S'excusa Emma en regardant la jeune femme, et caressant sa joue.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai assez dormi comme ça. Henry va bien? Demanda-t-elle en se frottant les yeux pour se réveiller. Emma sourit en la regardant faire, elle avait l'air d'une enfant. Devant l'absence de réponse, Regina se coucha sur le dos et regarda la blonde. Miss Swan pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça?

-Vous avez une bouille adorable quand vous vous réveillez Madame le Maire. Sourit doucement Emma, caressant les cheveux bruns.

Regina grogna doucement, gênée, mais attrapa la main libre d'Emma et entrelaça leurs doigts. Emma ne répondant pas à sa question elle décida d'aller voir elle même. Elle se redressa, lâchant Emma, se leva et quitta le salon. La blonde fit de même et la rattrapa dans la cuisine, où Henry était assit sur le comptoir, un verre de lait et les gaufres à côté de lui. Regina s'approcha et s'assit sur un des tabourets du comptoir.

-Henry descends de là. Fit-elle fermement.

Le jeune homme sauta du comptoir et s'accouda dessus, pour faire face à sa mère, en continuant de manger. Emma arriva et s'assit à côté de Regina. Henry leurs sourit.

-Ça va maman? T'étais où ce matin? Pourquoi t'es pas rentrée? Tout c'est bien passé? Questionna-t-il rapidement, en oubliant de respirer entre chaque mot.

-Doucement mon chéri. Sourit Regina. Si tu me donnes un verre de lait, je veux bien vous parler.

Henry s'exécuta et la blonde en demanda un aussi en piquant une gaufre. Puis Regina se décida à leurs raconter tout sa nuit, l'alcool, le train, la voiture brûlée, les ballades pour tout casser dans les rues, et la fin de nuit à son caveau ou elles ont bu plus que nécessaire. Avant qu'elle ne puisse révéler que Maléfique était là aussi, le téléphone d'Emma sonna.

-Deux secondes. La coupa Emma en prenant son téléphone. «Allo?...Oh maman!...Regina et Henry?...D'accord...Oui...Oui...À tout à l'heure.» Elle raccrocha et bu une gorgée de lait, avant de reprendre. Ma mère nous fait à manger ce soir. À nous trois. Et apparemment c'est pas discutable.

-Moi aussi? S'étonna Regina.

-Oui. Mais si tu veux dormir je trouverais une excuse. Fit tout de suite Emma en la regardant.

-Non c'est bon ne t'inquiètes pas. Je viendrais. La rassura Regina. Je vais aller m'habiller. Et me préparer. Annonça Regina en se levant. Henry tu as une heure avant de partir alors va faire tes devoirs.

Henry obéit, se leva rapidement, et monta dans sa chambre.

-Et moi je fais quoi? Demanda Emma en penchant la tête sur le côté pour attendrir la jeune femme.

Regina revint vers elle, se mit debout entre les jambes de la blonde qui était assise, et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque.

-Tu viens avec moi, pour que je ne sois pas toute seule en m'habillant.

Emma acquiesça et la suivit jusque dans la chambre. Regina choisi rapidement une robe et alla dans la salle de bain, devant le miroir, elle se maquilla et se changea pendant que la blonde était assise lui parlant. Elle l'écoutait mais qu'à moitié. Le téléphone d'Emma avait sonné au mauvais moment, elle allait avouer que il n' y avait plus deux méchantes mais trois, elle avait trouvé le courage et en une sonnerie tout s'était s'envolé. Elle ne savait pas comment le dire maintenant, elle savait qu'Emma et Henry allaient encore plus s'inquiéter, et comme la blonde cachait son angoisse, ne lui disant rien, alors plus il y avait des raisons d'être angoissée plus Emma se taisait et se laissait ronger par ses sentiments. Et Regina s'inquiétait maintenant plus pour Emma que pour la situation.  
La blonde vit l'absence de Regina.

-Bon du coup je me disais que j'allais sortir en culotte et aller au Granny's. Puis pourquoi pas boire un verre avec Gold. T'en penses quoi? Demanda-t-elle en se levant pour se mettre à côté de Regina devant le miroir.

-Oui oui très bien. Acquiesça Regina en rangeant son rouge à lèvres. Attends, attends quoi?! S'écria-t-elle d'un coup réalisant ce qu'elle avait dit.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais t'étais ailleurs. Qu'est ce qui va pas? Demanda Emma.

-Rien ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais toi tu t'habilles toujours pour sortir et t'approches pas Gold. Prévint Regina en se tournant vers elle. D'ailleurs, Gold te plaît? Interrogea la brune d'un air totalement dégouté.

-Regina. Commença Emma sérieusement retenant un éclat de rire. Comment veux tu que je tombe sous ton charme à toi et sous le sien? C'est juste impossible, déjà il a plus du double de mon âge, il est vieux, moche et beurk. Fit Emma en faisant semblant de vomir.

-Tu me rassures. Soupira Regina en l'enlaçant. Juste une précision. Elle lui embrassa la fissure des lèvres. Gold à quatre fois ton âge. Et... Elle lâcha Emma et avança vers la porte, mais se tourna avant de sortir. Moi le triple. Ajouta-t-elle en sortant.

Emma la suivit un air renfrogné, elle n'avait jamais calculé son âge par rapport à celui de Regina, pour la simple et bonne raison que physiquement et dans leurs situations de vie elle avait le même âge. Ella rattrapa la brune dans son dressing.

-Si tu pouvais éviter ce genre de phrase ça m'arrangerait. Dit-elle, ce qui fit se retourner Regina qui mettait un collier.

-C'est pourtant la vérité. La malédiction et la magie m'ont empêchées de vieillir, mais je te rappelle quand même que j'avais dix-sept ans quand ta mère en avait à peine dix. Finit Regina droite devant elle. Donc je suis bien plus vieille que toi.

-Oui mais moi je préfère voir le fait que nous avons à peu près le même âge, nous travaillons et surtout nous avons un fils de quatorze ans ensemble. Voilà! On a deux ou trois ans de différence à tout casser. Et on dit merci la magie! Sourit Emma.

Regina secoua la tête amusée, et s'approcha d'Emma pour sortir. Mais la blonde vint l'attraper par les hanches pour la coller à elle. La brune passa ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment, puis Regina vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de son amante.

-D'accord je reste Maire de Storybrooke, mère d'Henry, d'une trentaine d'année. Sourit-elle en se détachant de la jeune femme.

-Voilà ça c'est ma Regina Mills. Sourit Emma.

-«Ta»?! S'écria Regina avec un sourire en coin. Emma hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. Je ne suis pas «ta» propriété. La blonde fit une petit moue triste. Emma arrêtes.

-Tu n'es pas ma propriété évidemment, mais t'es un peu à moi. Parce qu'il a des bouts de toi dont que moi peut profiter. Emma déposa un doux baiser dans son cou qui fit frissonner la jeune femme.

-N'en profites pas maintenant. On y va. Tenta de se reprendre Regina en se décollant de la blonde.

Elles quittèrent la chambre, allèrent prendre Henry dans la sienne, et quittèrent le manoir en voiture. Il leurs fallu une dizaine de minutes pour arriver chez les Charmants. Henry devant, il frappa. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Mary, il rentra, Emma aussi, mais à peine Regina eut fait un pas dans l'appartement que Mary lui sauta dessus pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. La brune la rassura du mieux qu'elle pouvait devant l'insistance de la jeune femme. Emma et Henry retenaient un éclat de rire derrière, voyant que Regina ne savait pas comment s'en sortir, et malgré le fait que Mary et elle s'entendaient un peu mieux la brune avait encore un peu de mal à supporter la mère de son amante. Se fut David qui intervint en arrivant avec Neal dans ses bras, il le donna à Mary se qui la calma tout de suite. Regina pu souffler et Emma vint vers elle pour lui enlever son manteau. Puis ils allèrent ensemble s'installer autour de la table déjà dressée. Neal dans sa chaise à un bout de table, Henry en face, les deux femmes côte à côte en face des parents d'Emma.

-Je vais chercher le plat. Annonça Mary.

-Je m'en occupe maman. Intervint Emma qui voyait bien que sa mère était épuisée.

La blonde se leva et alla dans la cuisine, elle sortit le plat du four, mais avant de pouvoir l'emmener elle se retrouva nez à nez avec ci la regardait avec insistance, la détaillant.

-Maman, je t'avais dis que je faisais. Tu aurais dû restée assise. Tu as l'air fatiguée. Lança Emma.

Mary se rapprocha d'Emma qui posa le plat sur le comptoir. Sa mère lui prit le visage entre ses mains, le détaillant puis elle glissa ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme.

-Tu as l'air totalement épuisée et tu me parles à moi de fatigue. Finit par enfin dire Mary.

-Je vais bien maman ne t'inquiètes pas. Tenta de rassurer Emma.

-Je sais que tu veux prendre soin de Regina et Henry, mais penses à toi aussi. Je sais aussi que tu ne me diras pas que ça ne va pas ou que tu es fatiguée, mais je le vois. Alors je t'en prie fais attention à toi aussi. Mary lui embrassa le front comme à une enfant et fit demi tour pour retourner autour de la table.

Emma resta droite un moment, perturbée. Mais quand la voix d'Henry lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait elle attrapa le plat et retourna autour de la table. Elle servit tout le monde, puis elle, et s'assit. Regina remarqua son air ailleurs, et passa une main sur sa joue, ce qui la fit se tourner vers la brune, qui lui lança un regard plein de questions. Emma lui répondit d'un sourire rassurant, et lui embrassa la paume de la main. Cet échange ne passa pas inaperçu, David et Mary se sourirent devant la tendresse des deux femmes.  
Ils commencèrent à manger et rapidement Mary ne put plus se retenir et demanda à Regina de lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Encouragée par la main d'Emma caressant doucement son genou et le début de sa cuisse, elle raconta la nuit avec les reines des ténèbres, omettant une fois de plus la présence de Maléfique. Surtout qu'elle savait que Mary et David risquaient de paniquer. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que Emma et Mary voient qu'elle cachait quelque chose.

-Regina qu'est ce que tu ne veux pas me dire depuis ce matin? Interrogea Emma.

-Mais rien. Je vous ai raconté ce que je savais. Tenta de se rattraper Regina qui savait déjà que c'était fichu et qu'elle devrait parler.

-Regina, tu caches quelque chose. Affirma à son tour Mary.

La brune voulu protester mais elle sentit la main de son amante caressant sa nuque, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait rien cacher. Maintenant elle ne pourrait plus jamais rien cacher, Emma était là et elle la connaissait par coeur.


	10. 10 : Doux temps

10 : Doux temps.

Regina regarda tout le monde, et à part Neal qui mangeait, tout les regards étaient sur elle, à la fois encourageants et insistants.

-D'accord. Il est vrai que j'ai peut-être omis un détail. Mais vous devez promettre de ne pas sur-réagir? Tous hochèrent la tête. Hier soir nous étions pas trois mais quatre à faire n'importe quoi dans les rues. Les caresses sur sa nuque se stoppèrent à ces mots, elle lança un regard à Emma et donna une petite tape sur son bras pour que la blonde recommence, ce qu'elle fit. Maléfique est sortit de sous la bibliothèque. Et elle veut se venger de quelqu'un mais pas de moi. Ce qui m'a vraiment laissée perplexe. Avoua la brune.

-Maléfique?! Hurlèrent Emma et Henry. Genre le dragon que tu m'as fais combattre pour sauver Henry à la fin de la malédiction? ! Ajouta Emma les yeux écarquillés, enlevant sa main de la nuque de la jeune femme.

Regina frissonna à la perte de contact entre elle et Emma. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si son fils et son amante étaient en colère qu'elle n'ait rien dit, ou apeuré pour la suite. Par contre elle voyait l'angoisse et la terreur de Mary et David face à elle. Elle n'osait rien dire, et avait même du mal à garder la face, mais il lui restait assez de fierté pour affronter le regard de la blonde. Celle ci finit par se lever en prenant les assiettes.

-Henry prends le plat et viens m'aider dans la cuisine. Puis elle regarda les autres. Vous vous ne bougez pas. On s'occupe de tout. Annonça-t-elle en entraînant Henry vers la cuisine.

Là-bas, elle s'occupa de préparer une part de gâteau pour tous avec le jeune homme.

De son côté Regina se tourna vers les parents de la blonde, elle hésita puis se reprit.

-Je sais que vous inquiétez encore un peu plus maintenant que Maléfique est là, mais je vous promets de faire en sorte que rien ne vous arrive, ni à vous ni à Neal ni à Emma. Les assura-t-elle, alors que Neal jouait avec son doigt.

-C'est surtout pour Emma que nous avons peur. Elle ne doit rien savoir. Répondit David.

-Protèges là s'il te plaît. Demanda Mary, la voix faible.

-Je vous le promets. Elle m'a promit qu'on allait y arriver. Et j'ai confiance en elle. Mais je continu de croire que vous devriez lui parler et lui raconter ce qui c'est passé. Les deux firent non de la tête.

Avant que Regina ne puisse argumenter, son fils et Emma revinrent autour de la table. Ils s'assirent en donnant les assiettes à tout le monde. Chacun commença à manger, dans un silence, oppressant, il n'y avait que les petits bruits de Neal qui coupaient ce silence. Alors qu'ils finissaient leurs assiettes, Regina grogna et se tourna vers Emma.

-D'accord je suis désolé j'aurais dû t'en parler. Mais ce matin j'avais une gueule de bois énorme et cet après-midi j'ai dormi et après j'ai pas osé. Ok? Je suis désolé...

-C'est bon. La coupa Emma. Je comprends. C'est pas le problème. Juste j'ai des doutes sur cette nuit maintenant. Emma se leva, avec les assiettes une fois de plus, et partit.

Regina se mit debout, prenant elle aussi les assiettes, empêchant Henry de le faire. Elle fit bien comprendre aux autres qu'elle devait parler à Emma et qu'ils ne devaient pas bouger. Elle alla dans la cuisine, pour parler avec Emma, mais quand celle ci la vit arriver, elle lui fit signe, en silence de la suivre. Elles montèrent les escaliers, Emma disant à ses parents qu'elles revenaient. Elle ouvrit sa porte de chambre, et fit entrer Regina dedans. Une fois la porte fermée derrière elles, elles se firent face.

-Alors quel est le problème? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de doutes? Entama Regina.

-Je sens qu'on va s'engueuler. Grogna Emma. À part la présence de Maléfique m'as tu caché quelque chose? Quelque chose qui se serait passé durant la nuit? Ou autre? Fit-elle les bras croisés, un air provocateur.

-Emma je vois pas où tu veux en venir. Mais non je t'ai tout dit. Pourrais-tu t'expliquer? J'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui me caches quelque chose. Regina de la même façon qu'Emma, croisa les bras.

Elle se défièrent du regard en silence. Mais malgré cette fierté qui envahissait leurs pupilles elles arrivaient à voir l'amour qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre tout au fond de leurs regards. Après un silence Emma reprit assez sèchement.

-Je sais ce qu'il y a pu avoir entre toi et Maléfique. Avoua-t-elle.

-Oh. S'étonna Regina qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Comment l'as tu su? Parce que je n'en ai jamais parlé.

-Ruby. Fit rapidement Emma. Elle sait toujours tout, et elle, elle me parle. Provoqua la blonde.

Regina sentit son corps bouillir à la mention de la serveuse. Elle avait toujours détesté la façon dont la jeune femme la regardait, dont elle lui parlait, tout le monde pouvait voir qu'elle draguait Emma. Et maintenant en plus de ça, elle mettait des problèmes dans son couple.

-Écoutes Emma, tu n'es pas la première femme dans ma vie, mais tu es la première que j'aime. Elle posa sa main sur la joue d'Emma, qui venait de rougir à ces mots, d'émotions et de honte pour ces accusations précédentes. Maléfique et moi c'était y a des années, je commençais à peine la magie, j'étais jeune, faible, perdue, triste et seule. Aujourd'hui est bien différent. Alors ton sous-entendu sur le fait qu'il se serait passé quelque chose entre elle et moi cette nuit est vraiment mal venu. Finit-elle ferment, en tournant le dos à Emma pour aller à la fenêtre regarder au loin.

Emma se sentit bête, elle n'avait pas voulu blesser la jeune femme. Elle avait vraiment un gros manque de tact, il fallait qu'elle apprenne la délicatesse, parce que sinon elle allait faire du mal à Regina trop souvent. Elle souffla et vint derrière Regina, elle posa ses mains dans le creux de ses reins, mourant d'envie de se coller à elle mais n'osant pas, par peur du rejet.

-Excuses moi. J'ai passé la plus grande partie de ma nuit à m'inquiéter pour toi, j'ai eu peur que quelque chose t'arrive, peur de te perdre. Et savoir que tu étais avec elle, je me suis dis que peut-être la retrouver t'avais fait plaisir, après tout, elle a fait partie de ta vie avant moi, alors j'ai eu peur.

-Emma. La brune se retourna vers la jeune femme. La revoir m'a fait tout sauf plaisir. La seule que je voulais voir cette nuit c'était toi. Alors arrêtes d'avoir peur de me perdre. C'est toi et juste toi. Elle est rentrée dans ma vie avant toi, mais elle en est sortie aussi, alors que toi j'ai bien essayé mais tu t'accroches pour rester. Regina sourit doucement. Tu l'as dis toi même tout à l'heure. Il y a des bouts de moi qui ne sont que à toi. Elle passa ses bras autour d'Emma, celle ci l'enlaçant aussi.

-Pardon Gina. J'ai été bête. S'excusa Emma, collant leurs fronts.

-Oui mais je commence à avoir l'habitude. S'amusa la brune.

Emma sourit resserra ses bras autour du corps de la jeunes femme, qui enfouit sa tête dans son cou. La blonde plongea sa tête dans les boucles de la jeune femme. Elles restèrent dans un silence bien plus apaisant que plus tôt, se câlinant doucement. Regina les yeux fermés, profitant de l'étreinte, sentit son corps se faire plus léger, et la fatigue l'envahir. Henry entra dans la chambre à ce moment là, il proposa à sa mère brune de rentrée, se doutant qu'elle était épuisée. Celle ci accepta et ils descendirent tout les trois. En bas, Henry enfila son manteau, et embrassa ses grands-parents. Regina fit de même, puis Mary et David allèrent coucher Neal pour laisser quelques minutes d'intimité aux deux femmes. Henry embrassa Emma et alla dans la voiture. Sur le palier de l'appartement, Regina remit une mèche blonde d'Emma derrière son oreille et vint l'embrasser tendrement. Sans un mot, la brune lui sourit et commença à descendre les escaliers sachant très bien que Emma la regardait.

-Gina! Appela Emma, en se penchant à la barrière.

-Oui? La brune releva la tête pour la voir à l'étage d'au-dessus.

-Je t'aime. Fais attention à toi. Sourit Emma, les joues écarlates.

-Arrêtes de t'inquiéter, on se voit demain matin. Je t'aime aussi. Finit la brune en disparaissant dans les escaliers.

Emma re-rentra dans l'appartement, heureuse et amusée. Regina et elle avaient la même gêne pour exprimer leurs sentiments, mais la même envie de le faire tellement ça les rendait heureuses. La jeune femme discuta avec ses parents quelques minutes, mais après un grand bâillement, Mary la poussa à allé se reposer. Elle monta prendre une douche, enfila un short et un tee-shirt, et alla dans son lit. Alors qu'elle était emmitouflée dans la couette, son téléphone s'alluma, et elle l'attrapa, elle avait un message de Regina. «Tu dors?». Elle esquissa un sourire et toujours sous la couette elle répondit «Non. Mais toi tu devrais.». «J'y arrive pas.». «Qu'est ce qui t'en empêches? C'est pas le manque de sommeil.». «Tu te moqueras pas?». «Promis.». «Tu me manques.» Emma sourit à cette réponse et composa le numéro de la brune. Cette dernière, répondit quelques secondes après.

«-Si t'appelles pour te moquer. Tu peux raccrocher.» Rétorqua Regina avec fermeté.

«-Non j'appelles pour te poser une question.» Répondit Emma, en sentant malgré le combiné, le sourire de la brune.

«-Dis moi.»

«-Tu vas m'en vouloir si je me téléporte?» Demanda Emma avec un grand sourire.

«-Tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais tu vas où?» Fit Regina un peu déçue ne s'attendant pas à ça.

«-Faut que je te laisse.» Emma raccrocha posa son téléphone, et s'assit sur son lit.

Elle sourit rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle avait. Elle se mit debout, et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle soupira, et laissa sa magie sortir, elle se sentit soulever, et s'envoler. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit qu'elle était là où elle voulait être. Dans la chambre de son amante. Trop heureuse d'avoir réussi, elle ne pu s'empêcher de crier un petit « yes! ». Regina sursauta, se redressa dans le lit, une boule de feu dans la main.

-Regina, du calme. Intervint Emma.

-Emma? Interrogea la brune, en reconnaissant sa voix. Elle alluma la lumière. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

La blonde fière d'elle, s'avança et vint se mettre à genoux sur le bout du lit.

-Bah t'as dis que je te manquais. Et en même temps il faut que tu dormes. Et puis je t'ai dis que j'allais me téléporté. Sourit Emma.

-Mais tu as omis de préciser que c'était dans ma chambre que tu allais atterrir. Regina retenait son sourire.

-Ça aurait été moins surprenant. Et tu aurais moins envie de sourire en cet instant. Affirma fièrement Emma.

Regina ne retint pas le sourire qui s'étala sur son visage. Elle attrapa les mains d'Emma, posées sur le lit, et tira lentement la jeune femme, en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

-C'est la dernière fois que tu débarques comme ça dans ma chambre, en pleine nuit. Souffla-t-elle très sérieusement.

-En plein jour je peux? Provoqua Emma.

-Em', en plein jour je serais plutôt dans mon bureau alors tu risques d'être déçue. Susurra Regina, un sourcil arqué, s'allongeant, en tirant Emma sur elle.

Leurs mains liées, la blonde se coucha délicatement sur son amante, entre ses jambes, que la brune enroula autour d'elle. Emma déposa un baiser sur le menton de la jeune femme.

-T'étais pas fatiguée? Questionna Emma la voix rauque et provocante.

-Un peu. Mais je crois que je te préfère. Avoua Regina, lâchant une des mains de son amante pour caresser ses cuisses découvertes. J'adore ton pyjama.

-C'est qu'il soit aussi court qui te plaît. Sourit Emma en embrassant le cou de la brune.

-Comment le sais-tu? Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure aux attentions de la blonde, tout en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

-Parce que c'est pour ça que j'aime autant tes nuisettes. Reconnu Emma, en revenant à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Emma fit descendre sa main libre sur le corps de la jeune femme, tout en l'embrassant amoureusement. Sous la faible lumière de la chambre, les deux femmes se laissèrent aller à un réconfort amoureux, qui avait prit la place de toute fatigue.  
Minuit passé, les deux femmes étaient sous la couette, Regina la tête dans le cou d'Emma. Celle ci s'était endormie sous les caresses de la brune. Regina s'endormie quelques minutes après, totalement épuisée.

Dernière à s'endormir, mais première à se réveiller. Regina se poussa d'Emma, pour attraper le réveil. Dix heures. Elle n'avait pas dormit aussi tard depuis des années. Elle voulu se lever, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse une voix l'interrompit.

-Regina, on s'en fiche de l'heure. Reviens te coucher.

La brune se tourna pour voir Emma les yeux mi clos, qui la regardait. Elle lui sourit et revint se coucher devant la jeune femme.

-T'es parents doivent te chercher. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu parles d'eux devant moi sans les traiter d'idiots. S'amusa Emma, faisant rire la brune. Et sinon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui? Demanda la blonde, en passant un bras autour de Regina.

-Ce soir je retrouve Maléfique, Cruella et Ursula. Et j'ai clairement pas envie de sortir avant. Grogna la brune, s'allongeant sur le ventre, serrant son oreiller, angoissée.

Emma appuyée sur son coude, caressa le dos de la jeune femme en la regardant.

-Tu dois les retrouver ce soir? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui, je te l'ai dis hier matin non? Regina fronça les sourcils. Emma secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Je suis désolé, hier j'étais totalement ailleurs. Soupira Regina. Du coup je les retrouve à neuf heure ce soir.

-T'es obligée? Grimaça Emma, toujours pas rassurée.

-Si on veut s'en sortir oui. Et cette fois je te jure de revenir dormir ici. Tu m'attendras ici? Demanda Regina, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien sûr. Je vais finir par installer mon lit dans ton salon. Sourit Emma en lui embrassant l'épaule.

Avant que Regina ne puisse répondre, Henry entra dans la chambre.

-Maman? Appela-t-il en s'approchant. Regina se retourna et tira la couverture sur elle. Henry remarqua la présence de sa mère blonde, et surtout le fait qu'elles n'étaient pas vêtues. Ma'! Maman! Cria-t-il en se cachant les yeux. Vous auriez pu vous habiller! Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais là Ma'? On t'a laissé chez toi hier soir?

-Oh Henry arrêtes de te cacher. S'amusa Emma en regardant son fils se cacher les yeux. T'es en âge de savoir que tes mères...

-Stop! Intervint Regina en plaquant sa main sur la boude de la blonde. On se tait. Tu vas dire n'importe quoi. Puis elle regarda Henry. Ta mère est venue parce que j'avais besoin d'elle. C'est pas le sujet, qu'est ce que tu veux Henry?

-Ton autorisation pour aller me battre à l'épée avec grand-père. Devait y avoir Ma' mais bon je laisse tomber. Je vais prévenir grand-père que tu ne dors pas dans ta chambre. Provoqua-t-il en regardant sa mère, en oubliant qu'elles étaient nues.

-D'accord Henry mais tu restes avec eux. Et tu ne fais pas n'importe quoi. Henry partit vers la porte. et tu dis que ta mère reste avec moi j'ai besoin d'elle pour un truc aujourd'hui. Henry accepta. Et tu nous embrasses pas? Cria-t-elle alors que le jeune homme était déjà dans le couloir.

-Vous aviez qu'à être habillées! Hurla-t-il. À tout à l'heure. Ajouta-t-il avant que les deux femmes n'entendent la porte claquer.

Emma serrait les dents pour ne pas éclater de rire, voyant que le brune avait la bouche ouverte, un air choqué. Celle ci se laissa tomber sur le dos, la couette jusqu'au épaule, fixant le plafond. Emma sourit, mais fut étonnée par son air renfrogné.

-Regina, ça ne va pas? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est ta faute. Henry n'est jamais partit sans m'embrasser avant. Grogna la brune.

-Il me semble que tu n'étais pas contre le fait de faire voler les vêtements. C'est même toi qui m'a tiré dans ton lit. Sourit Emma en se penchant pour lui embrasser son nez.

-C'est toi qui a débarqué dans ma chambre sans prévenir hier. Rétorqua Regina, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.


	11. 11 : Notre lit

11 : Notre lit.

Emma déposa un nouveau baiser sur son nez, et l'enlaça en posant sa tête sur son épaule, leurs corps collés. Regina caressa le bras sur elle, après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front.

-Regina, ce soir elles vont de faire faire quoi? Interrogea Emma, sans la voir.

-Normalement elles m'emmènent là où elles se cachent et m'expliquent leurs plan. Répondit la brune angoissée, mais tentant de rassurer la jeune femme avec ses caresses.

Emma resserra sa prise sur le corps de son amante, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle s'envole, plus les rencontres avec les reines des ténèbres s'enchaînaient plus elle avait peur de ne pas revoir Regina ensuite. De sa main libre, Regina, vint caresser la tête d'Emma sur son épaule.

-Je pourrais peut-être te suivre de loin. Pour être sûre que tu vas bien. Proposa Emma.

-Non. Tu restes ici. Et je rentre quand c'est fini. Regina lui embrassa plusieurs fois le front.

Puis elle redirigea son regard dans le plafond, alors que la blonde, la tête sur son épaule, avait le regard perdu sur la couette et leurs corps. Il y eut un long silence, toute les deux étaient terrorisées, de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à l'autre, des conséquences de leurs problèmes sur elles. Parce que la vérité c'est que même si elles arrivaient à s'en sortir, il y aurait toujours de nouveaux problèmes, leurs vies à Storybrooke étaient ainsi, toujours en danger. Avant, déjà, elles avaient peur que quelque chose leurs arrivent, à leurs fils ou à elles, mais maintenant qu'elles s'aimaient en toute liberté, la peur de se perdre était encore plus grande.  
Alors qu'elles étaient plongées dans un silence profond, Emma malgré les douces caresses, ne pu s'empêcher de dire ce qu'elle cachait depuis des jours.

-J'ai peur. Vraiment peur. Souffla-t-elle.

Regina bougea pour passer un bras sous la blonde, et pourvoir la serrer contre son coeur. Elle aussi avait peur mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, depuis des jours Emma se taisait pour la rassurer et l'aider à aller bien, c'était à son tour de le faire.

-Em'...

-Je sais que tu as peur aussi. La peur émane partout de toi. Alors essayes même pas de nier. La coupa Emma, la tête toujours dans son cou.

-D'accord tu me connais un peu trop bien. Sourit Regina, qui sentait un petit pétillement de bonheur dans son ventre. Mais tout ce que j'allais dire aussi, c'est qu'on allait s'en sortir sans problème. Parce qu'on est ensemble. Et c'est tes mots. Elle lui embrassa le front.

-Embrasses moi vraiment. Demanda Emma en relevant la tête vers la jeune femme.

Regina lui sourit et lui donna un amoureux baiser, espérant réchauffer son âme, rien qu'avec celui ci. Quand leurs lèvres se détachèrent, pour quérir de l'air, elles se regardèrent un instant, couchées l'une contre l'autre.

-Je te suivrais de loin quand même. Finit par grogner doucement Emma.

-Non. Tu ne dois pas faire ça. Si elles te voient tu es fichue et moi aussi. Si tu fais ça on aura enduré tout ça pour rien et en plus tu te mets en danger. Elles sont fortes et trois. On est deux. Argumenta Regina, lâchant la blonde.

-On est deux. Deux mais ensemble nos pouvoirs son plus forts. Laisses moi te suivre, juste pour que je sache que tu vas bien. Demanda Emma, frissonnante à la perte de la chaleur du corps de la jeune femme.

-J'irais bien et toi tu resteras ici. Sauf si tu préfères attendre chez toi. Fit froidement Regina.

-D'accord d'accord je te suivrais pas. Mais laisses moi rester chez toi. Accepta Emma. Et reprends moi dans tes bras. Grogna-t-elle.

Regina sourit fièrement, et s'extirpa du lit.

-Tu pourras rester chez moi, bien sûr. Mais je vais préparer le petit déjeuné avant de revenir pour te prendre dans mes bras. Sourit-elle en se levant. Elle attrapa son peignoir en soie et l'enfila, sous les yeux dévorant d'Emma qui était encore couché dans le lit. Tu préfère des pancakes ou des gaufres?

-Pancakes à la Mills, s'il te plaît. Sourit Emma, faisant pétiller son amante. Tu veux de l'aide?

-Non. Je me débrouille sans problème. Regina lui embrassa le front et disparu en bas.

La brune préparait le petit déjeuné d'Emma et elle, alors que la bonde attendait dans le lit. Celui ci n'était pas le même sans Regina, elle tourna plusieurs fois, et finit par se lever. Elle trottina dans l'escalier et rejoignit la brune dans la cuisine. Elle était devant la gazinière à faire cuire les pancakes, et Emma se faufila discrètement jusqu'à elle, pour se coller dans son dos, et enlacer ses hanches.

-Emma! Sursauta la brune. Puis elle sentit les lèvres rassurantes de son amante dans son cou et se détendit. Comme les pancakes cuisaient, elle passa une main derrière elle, pour enlacer la blonde, quand elle sentit la peau nue de son amante, elle baissa sa main et caressa la fesse de la jeune femme. Em' ne me dit pas que tu es nue?

-D'accord je dis rien. Sourit Emma dans son cou. Elle dénoua le peignoir de la jeune femme, qui s'ouvrit laissant son corps apparaître en partie. La blonde caressa son ventre et sous ses seins. Tu n'es pas vraiment vêtue non plus. Susurra-t-elle.

-Mais mon corps est couvert au moins. Rétorqua Regina, faisant cuire les deux derniers pancakes. Quand elle sentit les dents d'Emma dans son cou, elle laissa passer un gémissement. Emma, si tu n'arrêtes pas ça tout de suite je te mets dehors en un coup de poignet.

Emma s'écarta la d'un coup, comprenant l'allusion à la magie, et s'appuya sur le meuble à côté de Regina, qui détailla son corps alors qu'elle mangeait un morceau de pancakes. La blonde sentit le regard de Regina, et la provoqua, en se cambrant un peu plus. La brune se mordit la lèvre et ne pu retenir sa main de venir caresser le bas du dos d'Emma, en se collant à elle. Lentement elle se colla au corps de la jeune femme et lui embrassa la tempe avant de se rapprocher de son oreille.

-Si tu étais restée au lit je t'aurais apporter le petit déjeuné. Dommage pour toi c'est quelque chose qui n'arrive que rarement. Elle lui embrassa l'épaule alors qu'Emma frissonnait. Et puis au moins nous aurions été déjà dans notre lit.

-Notre lit? Interrogea Emma la voix rauque de désir, mais avec un bin d'étonnement et de bonheur.

Regina frissonna, elle avait employé le mot notre avec un naturel étrange et peu probable. Elle n'était pas du genre à partager ses affaires, tout ce qui était à elle n'était que à elle, et son fils à la limite. Même avec Robin elle n'avait pas été ainsi. Déjà elle n'avait pas accepté qu'il dorme chez elle, ils ne se voyaient qu'au caveau parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'avoir dans sa maison, et jamais, jamais, elle ne lui avait fait à manger et encore moins le petit-déjeuné. Il n'avait jamais passé la journée avec elle à regarder la télé, en la serrant contre lui, ou la soirée à l'attendre chez elle. En fait il n'y avait que Emma à qui elle donnait tout sans même s'en rendre compte, que elle avait qui elle imaginait bien plus que quelques soirées ensemble. En fait, depuis des années, il n'y avait que avec Emma que tout était possible, tellement possible que elle faisait les choses naturellement, sans livrer un combat intérieur avec elle et son coeur. Il n'y avait que Emma.

-Regina, tu as bloqué depuis que tu as dis « notre lit ». Fit Emma, qui commençait légèrement à s'inquiéter, le corps de son amante était sur le sien mais totalement immobile.

-Pardon. Je pensais à autre chose. Regina se décolla légèrement d'elle pour s'occuper des derniers pancakes qui avaient carrément cramés dans la poêle. Mais j'étais sérieuse sur le petit déjeuné au lit. Ajouta-t-elle tentant d'oublier les pensées qui avaient envie sa tête.

Emma se redressa et lui fit face.

-Et si je monte me remettre dans notre lit, entama-t-elle en incitant bien sur le « notre », tu m'apportes le petit déjeuné là-bas? Sourit-elle doucement.

-C'est une possibilité. Sourit Regina, les joues rougies par l'insistance d'Emma sur ce petit mot qui lui avait échappé, et qu'elle savait reviendrait très souvent dans la bouche de la blonde rien que pour la charrier.

À la réponse de Regina, Emma sourit et partit en courant pour remonter dans sa chambre. La brune prépara le plateau et monta rejoindre Emma. Elle la trouva dans le lit avec un tee-shirt, la couette recouvrant le bas de son corps. Elle posa le plateau sur le lit et s'assit face à Emma.

-Tu t'es rhabillée? Interrogea-t-elle alors que la blonde enfournait déjà un pancake.

-Apparemment il faut que je couvre mon corps. Se moqua Emma la bouche pleine.

-Alors de un, fermes ta bouche quand tu manges. Fit doucement Regina en lui essuyant le coin de la lèvre. Et de deux, tu te couvres dans la cuisine, mais dans notre lit tu n'es pas obligée. Sourit-elle tout le temps.

-T'as encore dis «notre» lit. Provoqua Emma avec un grand sourire. Regina grogna, et prit sa tasse de café, regardant la blonde dévorer les pancakes. Gina je peux te poser une question? Demanda Emma en buvant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

Regina se pencha lui essuyant le tour de la bouche de son pouce, un sourire amusé, c'était dingue de voir à quel point la mère et le fils se ressemblaient.

-Oui dis moi. Répondit-elle en la regardant attendrie.

-Voilà, promets que tu m'en voudras pas. Et puis si tu veux pas répondre t'as le droit d'accord? S'assura Emma qui jouait avec les pancakes, clairement mal à l'aise.

-Emma parles moi. Fit-elle fermement mais avec une pointe de gentillesse.

-Est-ce que Robin a déjà dormi ici? Interrogea Emma, en finissant sa question dans une grimace gênée, avant de mordre dans son pancakes.

-Non jamais. Personne ne dors ici avec moi. Répondit simplement la brune, prenant la dernière gorgée de café. À part toi. Maintenant. Ajouta-t-elle en posant sa tasse.

-D'accord. Sourit doucement Emma, finissant son dernier pancakes. As-tu déjà, elle déglutit difficilement, couché avec lui ici? Ella afficha une mine clairement dégoutée.

Regina prit la plateau que Emma avait vidé, et alla le poser sur la commode, puis elle revint s'asseoir en face d'Emma, les jambes pliées sous elle, alors que la blonde était en tailleur.

-Emma, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir exactement? La jeune femme évita le regard de Regina. Est ce que tu es en train de me demander, très indirectement, si j'aimais plus Robin que toi?

-Je veux juste savoir si vous avez couché ensemble dans ce lit? Fit rapidement Emma en montrant le lit sous elle du doigt.

-Alors non. Jamais. Que dans mon caveau et une fois dans le salon, acte que j'ai regretté ensuite. Mais c'est tout. Répondit Regina, qui savait pertinemment que Emma avait d'autre questions.

La blonde hocha la tête de haut en bas, tentant un sourire satisfait. Elle fixa ses mains sur ses jambes, qui jouaient ensemble. Mais elle finit par grogner contre elle même et relever le regard vers la brune qui avait un sourire tendre et amusé.

-Bon d'accord. Je veux savoir. Si Robin revenait, tu retournerais avec lui ou pas? Qui choisirais tu entre nous deux? Finit par interroger Emma qui avait besoin de savoir, elle était et avait toujours été particulièrement jalouse de Robin, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle avait poussé le flirt avec Crochet avant de lui mettre un stop quand elle avait comprit que l'homme allait vouloir vite plus.

-Em' viens là. Sourit timidement Regina en la tirant sur elle pour que la jeune femme s'assoit sur ses jambes.

Emma sortit de sous la couette tirant sur son tee-shirt et s'assit sur les jambes de Regina, qui l'entoura de ses bras en riant discrètement remarquant que la blonde n'avait mit qu'un tee-shirt et pas de culotte. La blonde entoura le corps de son amante de ses jambes, les bras restant contre son corps hésitante. Elle finit par remarquer l'amusement de la brune et la regarda.

-Arrêtes de rire. J'ai pas retrouver ma culotte. Bougonna-t-elle faisant encore plus rire la brune. Réponds à ma question maintenant. Ajouta-t-elle quand la jeune femme arrêta de rire.

-Emma. Tu manges avec nous le soir. Tu restes seule au manoir à m'attendre. Tu dors avec moi. Tu prends ton petit déjeuné avec moi. Je ne t'ai pas cramée sur place quand tu es arrivée hier soir par surprise. Je traîne au lit avec toi le matin. Je t'ai parlé de mon passé plus qu'à n'importe qui. Je t'ai laissé me porter dans ma salle de bain, me faire couler un bain et même me déshabiller. Je t'ai laissée me voir avec mon pull rien qu'à moi et Henry à la limite. Je me suis endormie dans tes bras sur le canapé. J'ai passé une journée démaquillée et les cheveux imparfaits avec toi. Tu m'enlaces et m'embrasses devant notre fils. Je t'ai pas fait disparaître quand Henry est arrivé ce matin. À peine une semaine et tu connais mes réactions, mon corps, mes pensées et même mes sentiments. Regina lui caressa doucement le dos. Robin et moi avons été ensemble pendant environ un mois. Il n'a jamais vu ma salle de bain, ni mon dressing, il ne s'est jamais allongé si ce n'est assit sur le lit. Je ne l'ai jamais embrassé ou touché devant Henry. Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'en mettre assurée d'être maquillée et habillée parfaitement. Il est jamais venu au manoir pour une autre raison que régler un problème de la ville. Ce qu'il connait de ma vie c'est ce que les livres ou les gens en disent. Tu as compris ou je dois continuer? Demanda-telle un sourcil arqué.

-Je crois que j'ai compris... Avoua Emma un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Dommage parce que j'avais un dernier argument. Sourit Regina, leurs nez se frôlant.

-Alors je crois que j'ai pas tout comprit et que j'ai besoin de cet argument. Ajouta Emma en souriant, sentant le souffle de la jeune femme sur ses lèvres.

-Robin est un homme gentil, plutôt protecteur, présent, rassurant. Bref, c'est un homme qui malgré les circonstances est bon...

-J'ai capté l'idée, et j'appelle pas ça un argument. Bouda Emma en prenant un peu de recul.

-Laisses moi finir. Protesta Regina en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Si lui est un homme bon, toi tu es presque parfaite. Je sais que la perfection n'existe pas, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça quelle ne te dis pas que tu es parfaite. Si Robin revenait, rien ne changerais. Je te l'ai dis hier soir dans ta chambre. C'est toi, juste toi. Et on a mit assez de temps pour se trouver pour que je sache que je te laisserais plus partir. Alors ne sois pas jalouse d'un homme absent que je n'aime pas, et que je n'aimais pas avant non plus.

-Tu ne l'aimais pas? S'étonna Emma. Mais je croyais que c'était ton véritable amour?

-Non je ne l'aimais pas. Et non ce n'est pas mon véritable amour. Affirma la brune.

-Mais...mais... La magie, le tatouage et toute ces conneries là? Bredouilla incertaine Emma.

-Rappelles moi ce que tu as au creux du poignet? Sourit malicieusement Regina.

-Un tatouage. Mais un bouton d'or, pas un lion. Remarqua Emma, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire, aux caresses circulaires sur son poignet.

-Peut importe le dessin. Tu as quand même un tatouage. Que j'aime beaucoup d'ailleurs. Regina déposa un baiser sur le dessin encré sur le poignet de son amante.

Emma passa sa main libre dans la nuque de la brune, collant leurs corps un peu plus si c'était possible. Elle sentit les lèvres de Regina remonter sur son bras.

-Tu sais qu'un bouton d'or veut dire «tu es éblouissante». Elle caressa doucement sa nuque. Ou sinon «ton corps est magnifique».

Regina lui embrassa l'épaule et à ces derniers mots, remonta son regard vers elle. Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes et Regina scella leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Puis la brune fit descendre ses mains sur le dos d'Emma, et lui retira son tee-shirt avant de la soulever pour l'allonger, et se mettre sur elle. La blonde lui enleva son peignoir, et les deux femmes se laissèrent aller dans les bras de l'autre.


	12. 12 : Secrets

12 : Secrets.

La journée était bien avancée, et les deux femmes étaient allongées sur le dos, la tête de la brune sur le bras d'Emma. Le souffle plus calme que quelques minutes auparavant, le drap cachant leurs corps au mieux, Emma remonta sa main pour caresser les cheveux bruns de son amante. Regina se retourna, allongée sur le ventre, appuyée sur les coudes caressant d'une main le tatouage de la blonde.

-Bon vu comment les choses se sont passées, j'en déduis que mes arguments t'ont convaincue. Sourit doucement Regina.

-Oh oui oui oui... Emma laissa un soupir de bien être passer ses lèvres, en plongeant son regard dans celui de la brune.

-Alors heu... Regina baissa le regard, hésitante, fixant la fleur dans le poignet devant elle. J'ai une question moi aussi. Lança-t-elle.

-Si tu me regardes, je répondrais. Sourit Emma, en passant sa main libre dans le dos de la jeune femme qui se tourna vers elle.

-J'ai parlé de Robin. Alors à ton tour. Elle laissa quelques minutes. Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Crochet. Parce que tu es toujours restée évasive. Plus les mots venaient plus elle prenait de l'assurance.

-Oh Crochet... Fit Emma étonnée, ne s'attendant pas à ça, puis elle arqua un sourcil et sourit. Si c'est pour que ça se finisse comme quand on a parler de Robin on peut écourter la discussion et s'embrasser maintenant.

-Emma... Grogna Regina en soupirant exaspérée, même si l'idée était tentante elle avait envie de savoir depuis des mois et des mois ce qui se passait entre eux deux, alors c'était l'occasion.

-Tu sais il ne s'est pas vraiment passé quelque chose. Articula Emma dans une moue, après un court silence.

-Je me contenterais pas de ça. Affirma Regina en secouant la tête, et arrêtant ses caresses.

Emma soupira, et de sa main libre se frotta le visage, puis elle regarda à nouveau Regina qui essayait de l'amadouer avec une petite moue, la tête penchée sur le côté. Emma qui avait déjà, en temps normal, du mal à lui résister, en était totalement incapable en cet instant.

-J'ai flirté avec lui parce que j'étais jalouse de toi et Robin et que je supportais plus d'être seule. Avoua Emma. Et on s'est embrassés au Pays Imaginaire. Mais j'étais perdue, terrorisée à l'idée de pas retrouver Henry, apeurée par ses souvenirs que je ne savais pas avoir, et surtout pas du tout à l'aise avec mes sentiments grandissant pour toi. Et il me draguait et ça ne m'était pas arrivé depuis un moment alors voilà, je l'ai embrassé. Emma finit sa phrase dans une grimace d'excuses, comme si elle était mal à l'aise.

-Vous n'avez jamais couché ensemble?! S'écria Regina qui était persuadée du contraire. Emma secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Et avec Graham? Emma fit encore non. Depuis que t'es à Storybrooke as tu couché avec quelqu'un?

-Oui. Sourit Emma.

-Me dis pas que c'est Ruby? Emma laissa un rire sortir en faisant non de la tête. Qui? Interrogea Regina qui à part la serveuse, Crochet et Graham ne connaissait aucun rapprochement de la jeune femme.

-C'est une femme. Magnifique, grande, classe, adorable, forte, légèrement effrayante, intelligente, même si là ça laisse à désirer. S'amusa Emma.

Regina sourit et embrassa le haut du sein de la blonde découvert par le drap. Emma sourit à son tour et enlaça la jeune femme.

-Donc à part moi, personne? Questionna Regina, surprise, les bras croisés sur le buste de la blonde, son menton posé dessus.

-Non. Entre Henry, mes parents, les méchants, mon boulot de Sheriff, les malédictions et toi j'ai pas trop de temps. Et pas vraiment l'envie. À part sur toi, j'ai fantasmé sur personne. Avoua Emma, les yeux dans le plafond, une main dans les cheveux bruns.

-T'as fantasmé sur moi? Provoqua Regina, se mordillant la lèvre du bas.

La blonde pouffa doucement et la regarda avec un sourire malicieux. Puis elle échangea leurs place se retrouvant sur la jeune femme, l'embrassant dans le cou. Regina serra ses bras autour de son cou en souriant. Les baisers d'Emma étaient sa réponse : depuis des années elle fantasmait sur la blonde, et celle ci fantasmait sur elle.  
Elle finit par se détacher de son amante, la faisant basculer sur le dos. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres puis s'assit sur le bord du lit en lui parlant.

-Faut que j'aille faire à manger. Sourit-elle à la recherche de son peignoir qu'elle trouva à moitié sous le lit.

-Nooon. Se plaignit la blonde en venant passer ses bras autour d'elle, posant sa tête sur ses cuisses, son corps s'entourant derrière le sien. Restes avec moi.

-Ne recommences pas à faire l'enfant. Ton ventre gargouille depuis une heure. Sourit Regina en caressant les cheveux sur ses cuisses.

-Tu m'as affamée. Et on a mangé y a presque quatre heures. J'ai le droit d'avoir faim. Bougonna Emma comme une enfant.

-Mais je ne t'ai rien reproché. Sauf que pour manger, faut que je cuisine, et donc faut que je descende. Elle embrassa le crâne de la blonde puis la poussa doucement.

Emma grogna et se cacha sous le drap. Regina ria doucement et alla dans le dressing, elle enfila un pantalon et une chemise sur ses sous-vêtements. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et soupira, amusée, elle avait les cheveux mal coiffés, aucun maquillage, des vêtements pour rester à la maison. Emma était la seule à lui permettre ça, la seule avec qui elle voulait être ainsi.  
Alors qu'elle arrangeait ses cheveux devant le miroir du dressing, Emma entra, emmitouflée dans le drap, sur sa tête et autour de son corps.

-Tu me prêterais quelque chose? Je suis arrivée en pyjama chez toi. Articula-t-elle en se rapprochant de la brune.

Regina sourit devant la bouille adorable de son amante. Elle passa ses bras autour du corps d'Emma, recouvert du draps.

-Miss Swan à envie de s'habiller maintenant? Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Oui. Comme sa majesté veut descendre et que je veux l'accompagner faut que je m'habille. Provoqua Emma.

La brune lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis elle se tourna attrapa les vêtements les plus proches du style d'Emma, qu'elle avait et les lui donna. Emma plaqua un doux baiser sur sa joue pour la remercier, et laissa tomber le drap pour s'habiller. Regina la regarda faire, les joues rougies, admirant ses courbes. La blonde prête releva la tête et vit Regina.

-Vous rougissez majesté. Sourit-elle tentant avec l'humour de cacher sa propre gêne.

Emma ne se trouvait pas magnifique cependant elle était à l'aise dans ses formes, mais devant Regina et son corps, qu'elle trouvait sublime, elle était soudainement gênée.  
Regina voulu quitter le dressing sentant se joues s'empourprer un peu plus, mais Emma l'attrapa et la souleva légèrement. La brune posa ses mains dans la nuque de son amante, qui l'embrassa passionnément. En manque d'air elles se détachèrent, et Emma l'emmena dans le couloir.

-Em' poses moi s'il te plaît. Souffla Regina.

La blonde sourit et la posa. Puis elles descendirent à la cuisine ensemble. Regina se mit tout e suite à cuisiner, et Emma tenta de l'aider en coupant les légumes. Alors que Regina s'occupait de préparer la viande, Emma se coupa à peine quelques coups de couteau exécuté.

-Aïe! Bordel! Ça fait mal! Cria Emma, se tenant la main, le doigt recouvert de sang.

-Emma! S'inquiéta la brune, baissant rapidement le feu, pour éviter toute catastrophes. Puis elle prit délicatement la main de le jeune femme dans la sienne et observa la profonde coupure dans le doigt d'Emma. Mets toi au-dessus de l'évier et ne bouges pas.

Regina disparu dans le couloir, alors que Emma tentait de s'empêcher de toucher son doigt qui lui faisait mal. Quand la brune revint avec la trousse de secours, elle l'ouvrit près de la jeune femme prenant ce qu'il fallait. La blonde le vit et écarquilla les yeux.

-Ah non c'est bon j'ai plus mal! Fit-elle en tentant de se retourner.

-Fais pas l'enfant et remets toi au-dessus de l'évier. Remarqua Regina en la tirant pour quelle remette son doigt au-dessus de l'évier. Si tu mets du sang sur mon carrelage je te tue.

-D'accord d'accord. Mais n'utilises pas ce truc là. Grogna Emma en montrant le désinfectant que tenait la jeune femme dans sa main.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, elle avait l'impression de soigner Henry quand il avait cinq ans.

-D'accord. Accepta Regina avant de montrer du doigt quelque chose derrière la blonde. C'est quoi ça? Fit-elle, quand Emma se retourna elle mit du désinfectant sur le doigt de la jeune femme.

-Aïïïïe! Hurla la blonde en regardant Regina et secouant sa main. Tu avais dis que tu l'utiliserais pas. Et puis y avait rien là-bas.

-Mais t'as quel âge Emma? S'exaspéra Regina en la soignant.

La blonde bougonna, mais laissa son amante la soigner. Quand elle se blessait, elle se débrouillait toujours et laissait la plaie guérir. Jamais elle se soignait comme la brune le faisait, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait jamais été soignée quand elle était blessée enfant et qu'elle avait toujours guérit alors elle avait gardé cette habitude. Mais elle devait reconnaître que là Regina était particulièrement délicate, et ne lui faisait absolument pas mal.  
Alors que la brune était en train de mettre le pansement sur son doigt, Emma se pencha et déposa un baiser dans son cou, faisant rayonner son amante.

-Merci. Chuchota-t-elle. J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me soigne et je déteste ça. Mais avec toi j'aime bien. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Regina.

-Pourquoi détestes-tu? Interrogea la brune surprise, mêle si elle avait peut-être une idée.

-Un jour je t'expliquerais tout. Pas maintenant s'il te plaît. Soupira Emma la gorge nouée, le front sur l'épaule de la brune.

Regina sentit sa détresse, et le pansement finit, elle embrassa la tête d'Emma, en la caressant tendrement.

-On en parlera quand tu seras prête. Chuchota-t-elle. Puis elle se tourna et prit son amante dans ses bras, la câlina quelques minutes en silence. Quand elle sentit Emma déposer un baiser sur son épaule elle reprit avec légèreté. Et si je finissais de faire à manger pendant que tu sors les assiettes et les couverts pour prendre d'autres risques.

Emma releva la tête et acquiesça doucement. La brune lui caressa la joue et se remit à la tâche d'Emma, elle coupa les légumes. La blonde fouilla quelques placard pour trouver les assiettes se qui fit rire son amante, mais elle finit par trouver, après avoir découvert les conserves, les ingrédients premiers, le chocolat, les céréales et les gâteaux. Elle posa les assiettes sur le comptoir, avec les couverts et retourna se coller au dos de Regina qui cuisait le repas.

-C'est bientôt près? Interrogea-t-elle la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-Dans cinq minutes. Sourit Regina. Ella laissa un temps puis reprit. Comment tu fais pour manger d'habitude?

-Ma mère. Mon père. Granny's. S'amusa Emma faisant pouffer la brune.

-Rappelles moi de t'apprendre à faire quelques trucs simples. Sourit Regina.

-Tu vas voir que je suis un cas désespéré. Ma mère à essayer elle aussi, mais elle m'a vite bannie de la cuisine. Ria Emma en lui embrassant la joue. T'es d'accord pour manger devant la télé?

-Mon dieu j'ai l'impression d'avoir Henry. Soupira Regina. Va mettre la télé j'arrive.

-Merci t'es la meilleure! S'enthousiasma Emma en partant très vite pour le salon.

Regina esquissa un sourire amusé. Puis elle servit les assiettes, et avant de retrouver la blonde au salon, elle lava l'évier où il y avait du sang de la jeune femme. Qu'est ce qu'Emma pouvait bien avoir vécu pour ne pas vouloir parler de ça avec elle? Elle savait que la jeune femme avait eut une enfance compliqué dans les différents foyers mais elle n'en connaissait pas les détails, cependant elle avait vu le corps d'Emma, et surtout toucher son corps, et avait pu remarquer qu'il y avait quelques cicatrices, et marques sur sa peau.

-Regina! Tu viens!? Cria la blonde.

Elle prit les assiettes et partit pour le salon, se moquant doucement de l'impatience d'Emma. Elle s'assit à côté de la jeune femme, lui donna son assiette, et elles lancèrent le film. Elles mangèrent tranquillement, et Emma, ayant fini avant, posa son assiette et se coucha la tête sur les genoux pliés de la brune qui mangeait encore. Quand elle eut finit, elle posa son assiette et caressa la tête d'Emma tout en suivant le film.  
Quand le générique du film se termina, Regina tenta de se lever pour débarrasser, mais la blonde s'agrippa à elle, la tête sur ses genoux, ses bras tenant sa taille et ses cuisses.

-Bouges pas. Restes avec moi, là. Fit-elle.

Regina se recala confortablement, et reprit ses caresses dans les cheveux blonds, tout en plongeant son regard dans les yeux verts qui la regardaient. Elle finit par voir une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de la jeune femme, qui lui enserrait la taille.

-Ça va Em'? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Oui. Elle laissa un temps avant de reprendre. Tu as comprit n'est ce pas? Tu as comprit que je n'aimais pas être soigner à cause de ce que tu as pu voir sur mon corps. Tu as compris et tu as surement des questions?

-Oui j'en ai, mais je peux attendre. On en parlera quand tu t'en sentiras capable. Lui sourit doucement la brune pour la rassurer.

-Je te parlerais de mes cicatrices et de ce qui as pu m'arriver, mais quand on en aura finit avec les trois autres tarées. Je t'expliquerais promis, Gina. Emma lui sourit comme pour sceller sa promesse.

-Rien ne urge, on a le temps. Regina se pencha et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Un autre film avant que notre fils ne rentre? Proposa-t-elle pour changer les idées de la jeune femme.

La blonde acquiesça et se retourna pour regarder la télé. Le film avançait et plus les minutes passaient, plus Regina s'y intéressait, et moins elle caressait la tête blonde. Quand elle finit par ne plus en faire du tout, Emma tapa sa cuisse.

-Gina, tu caresses plus ma tête. Bougonna-t-elle.

Regina laissa un éclat de rire passer, et recommença les caresses dans le cheveux de son amante. Elles regardèrent tout le film sans bouger, et quand le générique arriva, Regina commença par fredonner la chanson et finit par la chanter totalement, la connaissant par coeur. Emma ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas la couper, étonnée de voir que Regina connaissait une chanson récente mais surtout qu'elle avait une voix magnifique. La brune chanta jusqu'à ce que la musique s'affaiblisse et disparaisse. À ce moment là, Emma se tourna, la tête toujours sur les jambes de la jeune femme, la regardant.

-Chantes encore. Chuchota-t-elle.

-Non. Je pensais que tu dormais. Rougit Regina.

-S'il te plaît chantes encore. Redemanda Emma, mais la brune fit non de la tête. Allez. C'est...Emma hésita, et entoura la taille de la brune de ses bras, le visage contre son ventre, les caresses continuant dans ses cheveux. Ta voix est envoûtante c'est beau quand tu chantes. Recommences s'il te plaît.

Regina se pencha et embrassa la tête contre elle.

-Je t'aime Em'. Murmura-t-elle.

-Moi aussi Gina. Sourit Emma.

-J'en étais sûre que vous étiez folles amoureuses! S'amusa Henry en entrant dans le salon, et venant s'asseoir à côté de la brune, les jambes sur Emma qui était allongée. 


	13. 13 : Nouvelle soirée

13 : Nouvelle soirée.

-T'es là depuis quand toi? S'étonna Emma, regardant les deux, toujours allongée.

-Je suis rentré quand tu demandais à maman de rechanter. J'espère que tu as profité parce qu'elle ne chante que à Noël. Grogna Henry.

-Pourquoi ne chantes tu pas plus souvent? Demanda Emma en reportant son regard sur la brune, mais vit une lueur triste dans ses yeux. Si tu veux pas en parler, je comprendrais. Ajouta-t-elle pour la rassurer.

-Non c'est bon. Sourit doucement Regina. Je chantais quand j'étais plus jeune. Et puis est venu la méchante reine et j'ai plus jamais chanté. Elle se tourna vers Henry qui avait un sourire hésitant. Et toi t'es arrivé, je te chantais des berceuses, et puis les chants de Noël, pour ton anniversaire et autre occasions. Mais je chantais que pour toi, ou alors seule. J'ai toujours adoré ça mais j'ai jamais aimé être entendue. Alors gardez ça pour Regina, une main caressant la joue d'Henry, l'autre dans les cheveux blonds, son regard alternant entre les deux.

-Je me tairais. Promis. Sourit Henry, ils regardèrent Emma.

-Moi aussi mais à une condition. Je veux que tu chantes plus souvent pour nous deux, ou juste pour moi. Regina plissa les yeux, le regard noir, mais un léger sourire aux lèvres. Allez. Se sera un secret pour nous trois.

-D'accord. Mais n'en abusez pas. Emma rayonna et Regina déposa un baiser sur la main de son amante.

Ils discutèrent un moment, et l'heure avançant, Regina envoya Henry faire ses devoirs, pendant que elle et Emma allèrent dans la cuisine. La brune se mit à cuisiner, pendant que Emma la regardait faire, elle finit par mettre le couvert, et se ré-asseoir sur le comptoir. Henry arriva rapidement, ayant déjà fini ses devoirs, il s'installa à côté d'Emma, sur le comptoir, discutant avec elle, alors que Regina cuisinait. Cette dernière les écoutait, heureuse de les avoir avec elle, les entendant rire et s'amuser, elle n'avait jamais été aussi bien dans sa cuisine et pourtant c'est l'un des endroits qu'elle préférait.

-Reginaaa! Appela Emma la faisant sortir de ses pensées. La brune se retourna pour la voir. Tu veux de l'aide? Proposa-t-elle souriante.

-Toi? Non t'as déjà un doigt de coupé je veux que tu gardes les autres en état. Sourit la brune.

Emma descendit du comptoir et vint se coller dans son dos, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-C'est vrai que se serait bête que je puisse plus m'en servir. Susurra-t-elle, avant de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Regina qui se mordit la lèvre.

-Em'... Gardes tes mains loin de moi pour l'instant. Ordonna-t-elle.

La blonde sourit, lui embrassa le début de la mâchoire et retourna s'asseoir à côté d'Henry. Regina termina de préparer le repas, et entraîna tout le monde autour de la table pour le diner. Ils mangèrent tout les trois, prenant doucement l'habitude de manger ensemble.  
Quand ils eurent fini, ils débarrassèrent, Regina monta se préparer, et Henry vint avec Emma dans la cuisine pour tout ranger.

-Ma' je peux regarder un film avec toi ce soir? Demanda Henry.

-Tu as cours demain?Interrogea la blonde, les sourcils froncés.

-Oui mais je commence plus tard. Et puis j'arrive pas à m'endormir, j'angoisse pour maman. Avoua Henry, la gorge nouée.

-On va regarder un film ensemble. Je te laisse choisir. Sourit timidement Emma.

-C'est pas parce que j'ai peur et que j'ai pas le moral au top que t'es obligée d'avoir pitié. Rétorqua le jeune homme.

-J'ai pas pitié. Tu devrais savoir que je hais ce sentiment. Sourit la blonde. Henry ria avec elle, et ils finirent de ranger. Puis Emma attrapa son fils dans une étreinte. Gamin ce soir ta mère va connaître le plan des trois timbrées, et après on saura quoi faire. On va bientôt en finir. Et après je te jure que je mettrais plus ta mère dans une situation dangereuse comme ça. Le rassura-t-elle, alors qu'il lui rendait son étreinte.

-J'ai confiance en vous. Henry regarda sa mère. Tu l'aimes vraiment? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui Henry. Je l'aime presque autant que je t'aime toi. Sourit-elle, faisant pouffer Henry.

-Tu sais qu'elle a eu que des problèmes en amour, pour le coup elle a vraiment été malchanceuse, alors lui fait pas de mal. Emma voulu répondre mais il reprit avant. Je sais que tu en as pas l'intention, mais je l'ai blessée en la rejetant, tu es la seule personne à ne pas l'avoir fait, alors reste la seule personne à ne pas l'avoir blessée. Et puis je crois que tu es heureuse toi aussi, et je trouve ça cool de vous voir toute les deux comme ça. J'aime bien vivre avec vous deux.

-Je te promets de jamais faire de mal à ta mère. Et puis en ce qui concerne la vie de famille, je dois te dire que je ne vis pas ici. Je passe beaucoup de temps ici car ta mère a besoin de moi mais je ne vis pas là, laisses nous prendre le temps de faire les choses bien. Répondit Emma.

Ils entendirent un bruit dans le couloir, et se lâchèrent pour aller voir d'où provenait ce son. En ouvrant la porte ils trouvèrent la brune.

-T'es là depuis longtemps? Questionna Emma, un sourcil arqué, alors que Henry riait silencieusement.

-Non pas du tout. Je viens d'arriver. Mentit la jeune femme, en replaçant bien sa robe.

-Oui. On te croit. Se moqua Emma. Tu dois y aller? Regina hocha la tête et Emma perdit son sourire.

-Moi je vais choisir le film. Henry embrassa sa mère, en la serrant dans ses bras. Fais attention à toi. À demain. Regina lui embrassa le front et il partit pour le salon. Et soyez pas trop longues hein! Ria-t-il.

Les deux femmes rirent, et Regina avança dans l'entrée, elle attrapa la veste rouge de la blonde et l'enfila. Emma se rapprocha d'elle, et face à elle, elle ajusta la veste avec un sourire.

-Donc tu prends ma veste?

-Oui, c'est le seul moyen de t'avoir près de moi, c'est toi qui l'a dit. Regina enfila son manteau, et son écharpe. Ne laisses pas Henry se coucher trop tard. Argumenta-t-elle.

-Oui je connais les consignes, Henry s'en ai tellement plaint que je les connais par coeur. Sourit Emma, avant de replacer quelques cheveux bruns. Toi prends soin de toi, pas de conneries, et tu m'appelles. Qu'il soit minuit ou cinq heures, tu m'appelles.

-Oui, promis, tout va bien se passer. Et toi attends moi. Si t'es fatiguée vas te coucher dans mon lit, je viendrais en rentrant. Sourit Regina. Emma lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa tendrement, la serrant contre elle. Même si tu ne vis pas ici, tu es chez toi, fais ce que tu veux, piques moi des vêtements si tu veux. Souffla Regina.

-J'étais sûre que tu vais entendu ce que je disais avec notre fils. Sourit avec malice la blonde.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Regina déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres souriantes de son amante. J'y vais. Ajouta-t-elle en se détachant de la jeune femme.

Regina ouvrit la porte et quitta le manoir. Emma ne referma la porte qu'une fois Regina disparue derrière la haie. Elle retourna au salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, Henry contre elle. Il lança le film, la couverture sur eux. Après quelques minutes, il sentit Emma caresser sa tête comme le faisait Regina.

-Ma' tu deviens comme maman. Sourit-il doucement. Emma sourit, tout en tenant bien le plaid contre elle. Elle va bien aller hein?

-Oui Henry. Arrêtes de penser et regardes le film. Incita la blonde.

-Dis ma mère qui ne serait pas capable de me raconter le début du film par ce qu'elle obsédée par mon autre mère. Se moqua Henry.

Emma pouffa, et se contenta d'une légère tape sur son épaule, n'ayant rien à dire puisque de tout façon Henry avait parfaitement raison, elle était même incapable de dire le nom du personnage principal. Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre tout le reste du film.  
Quand le générique commença, le jeune homme somnolait, mais luttait pour rester les yeux ouverts. Emma l'avait remarqué et dès que le film se finit elle poussa Henry à aller se coucher.

-Gamin au dodo. Lança-t-elle doucement.

-Mais maman est pas rentrée. Marmonna Henry.

-Et si t'es debout quand elle rentre elle risque de pas aimer. Alors au dodo. Ironisa Emma.

Henry grogna mais se leva et Emma l'accompagna, tout les deux se traînant jusqu'à la chambre du jeune homme. Ils se coucha après avoir quémander une étreinte à sa mère, qui lui donna malgré sa surprise. Henry était un adolescent et depuis déjà quelques temps il refusait les contacts trop proches avec ses mères, alors que depuis la veille il prenait toujours ses mères dans ses bras. La peur qu'il ressentait avait ramené le petit garçon de dix ans demandant toujours de l'attention.  
Henry couché, Emma sortit de sa chambre. Debout devant la porte dans le couloir, elle lâcha un long soupir et attrapa son téléphone. Il était presque onze heure, et Regina n'avait pas donné signe de vie, d'un côté c'était bien, Emma lui avait dit d'envoyer un message si quelque chose se passait pas bien, alors si elle avait pas de messages c'est que tout allait bien. Enfin elle l'espérait... Elle fixa son téléphone un moment, puis marcha jusqu'à la chambre de Regina. Le lit était défait, le peignoir de la brune traînait sur le sol, son haut était sur le bout du lit. Emma avança et attrapa son tee-shirt de pyjama. Elle retira le pull prêté par la brune et enfila son tee-shirt. Il avait l'odeur de Regina en plus de son parfum. Elle enleva le jean noir de son amante et mit son shorty. Elle récupéra son téléphone, toujours aucun message, et redescendit. Elle eut l'espoir de trouver Regina dans la cuisine ou le salon, mais personne. Elle s'allongea devant la télé, emmitouflée dans le plaid et regarda une émission, qu'elle aurait pu qualifier de stupide, mais ça faisait passer le temps. Quand minuit sonna, l'émission se finit et Emma éteignit la télé.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait?! Grogna-t-elle en se levant, son téléphone bien serré dans sa main. Je vais tuer les trois tarées si elle est pas là dans quelques minutes. Ajouta-t-elle.

Elle alla dans l'entrée, fixa la porte, et s'assit sur l'une des deux marches qui menait de l'entrée aux portes pour la cuisine, le salon et la salle manger. Elle resta assise là à fixer la porte, les coudes sur ses genoux, la tête dans ses mains. Les minutes passaient et la porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Et plus le temps avançait, plus Emma sentait ses paupières tomber et plus elle luttait. Elle s'était endormie l'autre fois résultat Regina n'était pas rentrée de la nuit et elle l'avait retrouvée pas bien dans son caveau, il était hors de question que ce soir soit pareil.  
Il était presque une heure du matin quand Regina revint au manoir. Elle était gelée, et n'avait qu'une hâte se réfugier dans les bras de la blonde. Elle espérait la trouver éveillée, même elle aurait comprit qu'elle dorme vu l'heure tardive à laquelle elle rentrait.  
Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle tenta de faire le moins possible de bruit, pour ne réveiller personne. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, et vit dans la faible lueur venant du salon, Emma presque endormie sur les marches. Elle retira son manteau et la veste rouge, et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Elle s'accroupit devant elle, et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde, la faisant frissonner. Emma ouvrit les yeux et vit la brune.

-Regina? Interrogea-t-elle avant de la voir dans la pénombre. Mon dieu t'es rentrée! S'exclama-t-elle en l'enlaçant et la tirant sur elle, tombant sur le dos.

Regina lui rendit son étreinte en tombant allongée sur elle.

-Je suis là. Et je vais bien. La rassura-t-elle déposant des dizaines de baisers sur son cou et son visage. Elle avait attendu ce moment les quatre dernières heures, et la façon dont Emma la serrait contre elle la faisait se sentir bien et comblée d'un coup. J'avais peur que tu dormes. Murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur son nez.

-Je luttais je voulais te voir. Regina embrassa à nouveau son nez, et échangea leurs place, se retrouvant sur le sol, Emma sur elle. Elles se regardèrent tendrement, avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Quand elles se séparèrent pour prendre de l'air, l'inquiétude de la blonde revint. Qu'est ce qu'elles t'ont fait faire ce soir?

-On en parlera demain. Souffla Regina.

Emma sourit et se redressa sur ses pieds, en tirant la brune, vers elle pour la soulever. Regina entoura ses jambes autour de la taille de son amante, et la laissa l'emmener à l'étage. Dans l'escalier elle sentit le bras d'Emma sous ses fesses la soutenant alors que l'autre main de la jeune femme s'aventurait sous son chemisier.

-Em' tu m'emmènes me coucher où tu as d'autres idées? Interrogea la brune, un sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres.

-Tout dépend de vous majesté. Moi tant que je vous ai près de moi, ça me va. Sourit Emma avant de reprendre ses baisers, en entrant dans la chambre.

-Je crois que je veux que tu m'enlèves ma robe. Rétorqua la brune. Et puis le lit est déjà défait.

Emma la posa sur les draps, et rapidement les deux femmes se retrouvèrent nues l'une contre l'autre. 

Regina sentit un doigt appuyer à répétition sur sa joue. Elle hésita un moment mais finit par grogner en ouvrant les yeux. Elle aperçu le visage de son fils au-dessus d'elle.

-Henry! Paniqua-t-elle en tirant la ouverture sur elle et Emma, qui la tenait.

-Je veux juste te dire que le petit déjeuné est près, que grand-père s'occupe du poste aujourd'hui et que moi je vais en cours. Il embrassa la joue de sa mère. Et que je suis heureux que tu sois rentrée. Il avança vers la porte et avant de sortir il ajouta. Ah oui et il est neuf heures! Il disparu dans le couloir.

Regina se laissa tomber la tête dans l'oreiller. Neuf heures. Elle n'avait dormi que cinq heures. Emma était toujours bien endormie dans son dos, la serrant. C'était la faute de cette blonde si elle manquait de sommeil, mais c'était aussi grâce à elle qu'elle se sentait si légère. Elle se tourna doucement, et la blonde, dormant toujours, se retrouva la tête sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Regina caressa doucement les boucles blondes, la tenant fortement contre elle. Après quelques minutes, elle sentit les doigts de la jeune femme se balader dans son dos, descendant sur ses fesses.

-Bonjour majesté. Souffla Emma en relevant la tête pour la regarder.

-Bonjour Em'. Sourit la brune, poussant les mèches blondes sur le visage de la jeune femme.

-Tu vas me raconter maintenant ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir? Demanda Emma.

-Il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse en fait? Fit la brune, un sourcil arqué.

-Tout ce que je veux savoir c'est que tu vas bien, qu'elles t'ont pas fait de saloperies ni blessée avec leurs mots. Rétorqua la jeune femme.

-T'as toujours un aussi beau langage. Soupira Regina sans pouvoir retenir un sourire tendre. Puis elle se redressa en lâchant Emma. Je te raconte tout cela autour du petit-déjeuné préparé par notre fils.

Elle se leva, et Emma à genoux sur le lit, vint se mettre devant elle et la tira dans une étreinte amoureuse. Regina lui rendit son étreinte, puis la tira hors du lit pour la mettre debout. Elle l'embrassa et l'obligea à s'habiller, elle ne voulait pas encore passer un moment avec Emma nue dans sa cuisine où elle allait prendre sur elle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.


	14. 14 : Parle moi

14 : Parles moi.

Prêtes elles descendirent et trouvèrent une assiette de pancakes, leurs boissons chaudes et les céréales sur le comptoir. Elles s'assirent et se mirent à manger, Emma le regard sur la brune, cette dernière regardant son café.

-Tu vas me parler oui ou merde? Finit par demander Emma.

-Si t'arrêtes de parler ainsi oui. Regina la regarda et elles partagèrent un rire. Bon, alors. J'ai pas mal de choses à te dire. Et ça va pas te plaire. Regina se leva, la tasse en main, et fit les cent pas devant Emma qui mangeait des pancakes. Déjà elles se planquent dans une des cabanes en forêt. Cabanes que au passage je voulais détruire mais qu'un certain sheriff blond m'a demandé de garder.

-Mais elles sont super ces cabanes. C'est des vrais chalets! Articula Emma la bouche pleine. Je te prouverais que t'as bien fais de m'écouter dès qu'on aura du temps pour ça. Elle avala sa bouchée tout en regardant la jeune femme. Mais vas-y continu.

-Si tu le dis. Soupira Regina. Bref, la suite. Elles n'ont pas vraiment menti. Elles cherchent vraiment leurs fins heureuses, mais pas comme nous. Elles cherchent un moyen d'avoir leurs fins heureuses, mais que les gentils est une fin malheureuse. Elles veulent changer ce que l'auteur a créé. Échanger les rôles. Avoua rapidement Regina.

-Donc si elles y arrivent, toi, notre famille et moi, on aura une fin malheureuse? Demanda Emma.

-Pas tout fait. Grimaça Regina, continuant les cent pas, évitant à présent le regard de la blonde sur elle. Toi et notre famille oui. En ce qui me concerne si je continue de prouver que je suis une méchante il est possible que je m'en sorte avec une fin «heureuse». Regina fit des guillemets avec ses mains. Enfin sans Henry et toi je vois pas comment sera ma fin heureuse. Regina releva le regard vers son amante, qui tentait un sourire rassurant.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on va s'en sortir. Tu l'auras ta fin heureuse, je te l'ai promis. Avec nous si c'est ce que tu veux.

-T'es bien une Charmant. Provoqua Regina, recevant une tape sur l'épaule. Sinon j'ai appris qu'elles cherchaient une personne qui pouvait les aider à trouver l'Auteur, qui lui les aiderait à réaliser leurs plan. Mais je ne sais pas qui est cette personne, je le saurait demain, vu que apparemment elles l'auront trouvé.

-Donc demain tu te retrouves encore avec elles? Regina fit oui de la tête. Toute la journée? Grimaça-t-elle.

-Je pars vers onze heure, et je sais pas pour le retour. Regina semblait mal à l'aise, la blonde la connaissait et voyait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle attendait, sachant que brusquer la jeune femme ne ferait que la faire se taire. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Regina se posta devant son amante. Un dernier truc. Elles ne sont pas juste elles. En fait... Regina se racla la gorge. Gold est avec elles.

-Pardon?! Hurla Emma en ce mettant debout. Je vais tuer cet homme! S'énerva Emma en voulant partir vers la porte.

Regina laissa tomber sa tasse qui éclata sur le sol, pour attraper la jeune femme et l'empêcher de partir. Elle enserra la taille d'Emma, son corps collé à son dos.

-Emma s'il te plaît! Demanda-t-elle.

-Non! Laisses moi que je l'étripe! S'énerva Emma. Mais en sentant les bras se resserrant autour d'elle, réalisa que la brune avait peur, et arrêta de se démener. Pourquoi il a fallu qu'il soit le grand-père de notre fils... Pourquoi j'ai couché avec son fils... Grogna-t-elle.

-C'est pas important. Notre fils est merveilleux, et on est capable de le tenir loin de Gold. La rassura Regina toujours cramponnée à son corps.

-Dis moi qu'il t'a rien fait. Qu'il t'a pas fait de mal. Qu'il ne t'a pas touchée. Emma plongea son visage dans ses mains ayant peur de la réponse, se sentant mal et nulle.

-Je vais bien Emma, je te le promets. On a juste parlé, et je n'ai rien mangé ni bu pour ne pas prendre de risque. Je ne t'aurais pas caché ça. Regina avait le front collé au dos de la blonde.

-Tu n'y retournes pas. Promets moi que tu retourneras pas leurs faire face seule? Emma posa ses mains sur celles de la brune sur son ventre.

-Em'...

-Non! La coupa Emma en se retournant dans ses bras. Non je refuse! Tu n'y retournes pas. Regina la serra contre elle. Je veux pas te perdre. Emma entoura ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme, posant sa tête contre la sienne.

Regina enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Emma, qui était plus grande qu'elle vu qu'elles étaient pieds nus.

-J'étais la Méchante Reine, rien ne m'arrivera. Et puis si j'ai besoin d'aide j'appelle ma Sauveuse. Elle déposa un baiser dans son cou. J'y retournerais, et je ferais en sorte de les empêcher de faire n'importe quoi sans pour autant me mettre en danger. Je te le promets.

Emma grogna son accord, et resserra son étreinte. Regina déposa un nouveau baiser dans son cou.

-Tu as explosé ta tasse. Sourit Emma après un silence rassurant.

Regina pouffa et se décolla d'elle. Elles s'observèrent un instant avant d'échanger un baiser amoureux. Puis Regina se décala et alla ramasser les débris, sentant qu'Emma allait vouloir faire et connaissant sa maladresse, elle attrapa un pancakes et lui mit dans la bouche. La blonde pouffa et comprit. Elle s'assit et dévora le reste des pancakes. Regina ramassa rapidement les débris au sol, puis se resservit un café vu qu'elle avait à peine entamé le sien. Elles mangeaient en se regardant, ne sachant pas quoi dire après ces révélations. Emma finit par se lever et mettre le plat vide de pancakes dans l'évier. En se retournant elle regarda Regina, qui la fixait. Elle ne bougea pas quelques secondes puis contourna le comptoir et vint enlacer les épaules de Regina, collée à son dos, debout derrière elle qui était assise.

-Tu me le dirais si elles avaient des paroles blessantes et méchantes? Demanda-t-elle.

Regina posa sa tasse. Elle avait comprit que son amante redoutait la possibilité que les reines des ténèbres disent des choses qui pourraient lui faire du mal, mais en cet instant elle comprenait que Emma avait vraiment peur qu'elle soit blessée de quelque façon que se soit. Elle attrapa les hanches d'Emma et l'obligea à venir debout entre ses jambes, alors qu'elle était toujours assise.

-Emma, elles ne sont pas tendres, elles ne sont pas gentilles. Ce sont des méchantes. Regina caressa les cheveux blonds. Elles me parlent comme si j'étais la méchante reine, alors oui elles peuvent être blessantes. Mais quand je rentre, je te trouve toi qui me dit que tu m'aimes, que tu heureuse de me voir. Je te retrouve toi qui a toujours cru en moi. En moi Regina, et non la méchante reine. Et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour que les paroles qu'elles m'ont dites s'envolent.

Emma, les bras noués autour du cou de la jeune femme, lui embrassa le front. Ella laissa un blanc, son nez sur la tête de la brune.

-Quand aura réussi à détruire leurs plans, tu me laisseras leurs faire un peu mal? Marmonna Emma.

-Non. Ton coeur va se noircir si tu fais ça. Répondit Regina en tentant de cacher son sourire, heureusement que la blonde ne pouvait pas le voir.

-Alors je pourrais juste détruire un truc qu'elles aiment. Je sais pas moi. Genre pour l'autre tarée aux chiens, crever ses pneus.

Regina ne pu empêcher un rire de sortir au sérieux de la blonde. Celle ci bougea légèrement la regardant dans les yeux, toujours dans ses bras.

-On verra. Déjà empêchons les de nous enlever nos fins heureuses. Affirma Regina un petit sourire en coin et le regard assuré.

-Je crois que c'est la première fois que je te vois aussi déterminée depuis que tu as commencé à faire l'espion. Remarqua Emma, faisant sourire doucement la brune. J'aime bien ce regard, il donne du courage je trouve.

Regina enlaça les hanches de la blonde, la collant totalement à elle, et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Merci Em'. Souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

-Arrêtes de me remercier. Je fais ça parce que je veux te garder près de moi, parce que je t'aime. C'est super égoïste. Sourit la blonde.

-Merci d'être égoïste alors. S'amusa Regina.

Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, avant de se décoller, pour débarrasser totalement le comptoir. Puis elles montèrent et Emma partit la première à la douche, pendant ce temps là, la brune refit le lit proprement comme elle le faisait depuis trente ans, depuis qu'elle vivait à Storybrooke, sauf la veille, puisque Emma l'avait fait oublier ce détail. Quand la blonde sortit de la salle de bain, elle prit sa place. Alors qu'elle prenait sa douche, elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir.

-Regina, tu m'entends? Appela la jeune femme.

-Oui, qui a-t-il? Interrogea Regina en coupant l'eau.

-Je rentre chez mes parents. Annonça Emma.

-Quoi!? S'exclama la brune ne sortant la tête entre le mur et le rideau de douche, cachant son corps. Pourquoi?

-J'ai quelques petits trucs à faire. Expliqua Emma, en s'approchant. On se voit plus tard. Elle prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa doucement.

-D'accord. Regina fit une moue déçue, qui l'a rendit attendrissante aux yeux d'Emma. Viens avec tes idiots de parents pour manger ce soir, faut les mettre au courant et ils pourraient servir.

-D'accord, mais que si t'arrêtes de dire «idiots » à chaque fois que tu parles d'eux. Sourit Emma. Et y a mon frère aussi.

-Lui je l'aime bien y a pas de problème. Se moqua Regina. Venez vers dix neuf heure. Et toi tu peux venir avant si tu veux. Ajouta-t-elle d'un air innocent.

-Je note. À tout à l'heure. Fit Emma en repartant.

-Reviens. La blonde se retourna surprise. Embrasses moi. Exigea la brune.

Emma sourit et revint vers elle. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son amante. Puis elles se détachèrent et Emma reparti vers la porte mais avant de sortir elle ajouta quelques mots.

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais tu as changé, et tes sentiments pour mes parents aussi. Surtout pour Mary, tu l'aimes beaucoup au fond. Même si tu ne le reconnaitra pas. Sur ces mots elle sortit de la salle de bain.

Regina resta sans bouger quelques minutes. C'est le froid envahissant son corps qui la fit réagir. Elle ralluma la douche et se mit sous l'eau, la laissant dégouliner sur sa peau. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'elle ressentait pour Mary depuis qu'elle faisait son possible pour changer. Elle avait aimé la jeune Blanche, avant que tout ne dérape, elle l'avait aimé. Puis elle l'avait haït. Mais maintenant que tout avait changé, qu'elle avait changé, qu'elle se débarrassait de sa noirceur, et de sa haine, et surtout depuis qu'elle avait Emma et Henry elle n'avait pas pensé à ses sentiments envers Mary. Mais son amante avait raison. Elle ne désirait plus sa mort, ni qu'elle souffre, elle se sentait même bien en sa présence, Mary avait ce côté espoir et amour qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point, mais qui les avait quand même souvent aidé, surtout elle quand elle luttait pour que ses ténèbres ne sortent pas et que la jeune femme lui avait dit que y croire lui permettrait d'y arriver, elle l'avait souvent motivée. Alors Regina n'allait clairement pas le reconnaître à voix haute, et encore moins devant la concernée et son mari, mais elle ne la détestait plus, elle l'aimait même un peu.  
Elle secoua la tête, voulant arrêter de penser, voulant juste profiter du calme et de l'eau dégoulinant sur elle. Elle augmenta un peu le jet de la douche et ferma les yeux dessous. Elles resta ainsi de longues minutes, puis finit par se laver et sortir de la couche. Dans la chambre, elle trouva sur le lit, bien pliés, les vêtements que Emma et elle avait fait voler la veille. Elle les attrapa et les mit dans la corbeille de linge sale, puis alla dans son dressing s'habiller. Elle opta pour un pantalon et une chemise.  
Habillée, coiffée, maquillée elle sortit de sa chambre, et alla dans son bureau, avec tout les problèmes que causaient les reines des ténèbres elle n'avait pas travaillé depuis un moment.

Emma était arrivée chez ses parents, David était au poste, Mary à l'école et Neal à la garderie. Elle monta se changer, et prit son arme dans son tiroir, qu'elle accrocha à sa ceinture. Elle ressortit et partit pour le poste. Sur le chemin elle vit que la ville n'avait toujours pas été réparée, que les vitres étaient cassées, le Granny's pas au mieux, en arrivant au poste elle put constater, devant, que la voiture de patrouille était toujours carbonisée. Elle entra et dans les couloirs elle prit son téléphone et tapa un message pour Regina. «La ville est toujours dans un sale état. Si t'as quelques minutes pour aller réparer je crois que se serait bien.».

-Ma fille! S'exclama David quand elle arriva.

-Salut papa! Merci pour ce matin. Sourit-elle en venant l'embrasser.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est normal. Regina devait avoir besoin de toi. La rassura l'homme. Par contre la prochaine fois que tu sors en pleine nuit, préviens nous, qu'on t'attende pas le lendemain matin. Ironisa-t-il.

-Pardon. Disons que c'était pas très prévu. Je suis partie un peu sur un coup de tête. Fit Emma mal à l'aise.

-On t'a pas entendue, alors que normalement on peu pas te louper avec ta mère vu où est notre lit. Sourit David, sous-entendant une question que la blonde comprit.

-Je me suis téléporté au manoir. Avoua-t-elle. Bon j'ai des trucs à faire, je vais dans mon bureau. Fit-elle rapidement en entrant dans la pièce dite alors que son père pouffait.

À l'intérieur, elle se mit derrière son bureau, enleva sa veste et posa son téléphone à côté d'elle. Elle se plongea dans ses recherches sur Gold. À peine quelques minute après son téléphone vibra. Elle le déverrouilla et vit un message de la brune. «J'y vais de suite. J'avais totalement oublié. De toute façon j'arrive pas à travailler.» Emma fronça les sourcils. «Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à travailler?». La blonde ne comprenait pas, Regina était quelqu'un qui savait travailler en tout circonstances normalement. Elle reçu vite la réponse de la jeune femme. «Vas te concentrer sur les budgets de l'hôpital alors que peut-être nous serons tous morts dans une semaine.» Emma leva les yeux au ciel devant l'exagération des idées. «Dis pas ça. Et penses à autre chose. Et fais attention à toi quand tu sors.». « Arrêtes de me donner des ordres. Mais il est vrai que c'est dangereux dehors. J'aurais peut-être besoin de quelqu'un pour me protéger.» Emma sourit devant la demande implicite. «Je peux envoyer mon père si tu ne te sens pas en sécurité.» Emma rentrait dans son jeu, et savait que ce message allait exaspérer la brune. «Emma, je ne veux pas de lui.». Emma sourit, oubliant ses recherches elle répondit. «Je peux te rejoindre devant le Granny's dans quinze minutes. Mais je te rappelle que nous sommes simplement des "amies" dans les rues.». « Se sera déjà bien. Viens.» Emma attrapa sa veste et sortit de son bureau.

-Papa je vais réparer les dégâts de la ville.

-Pas de problème. Sourit l'homme.

-Avant que j'oublie, ce soir on mange chez Regina, pour parler de ce qu'il se passe. À dix neuf heure au manoir, préviens maman s'il te plaît. Fit-elle prête à partir.

-Je fais. mais une précision. Quand tu dis "ce qu'il se passe en ce moment", tu parles des reines des ténèbres ou de toi et Regina? Provoqua-t-il.

-Les reines des ténèbres. Simplement ça et c'est déjà beaucoup. Soupira Emma.

Elle fit un dernier signe de main et partit. Elle marcha rapidement dans les rues, pour atteindre le Granny's.


	15. 15 : Réparations

15 : Réparations.

Elle arriva en quelques minutes et entra. Elle avait cinq minutes avant que la brune n'arrive.

-Salut Rub'! Tu me fais un café et un chocolat chaud? Salua-t-elle avec le sourire en s'accoudant au comptoir du dinner.

-Emma! Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vu! Quoi de beau? Interrogea la serveuse, avec toujours autant d'entrain et en faisant les boissons de la blonde.

-J'avais pas mal de boulot. Ruby lui donna son chocolat et le café au moment où Regina arrivait devant le Granny's, elle paya, et sortit. Regina je suis là!

-Je pensais que je devrais t'attendre. Mais tu as préféré prendre le temps de parler avec Miss Lucas à ce que je vois. Lança la brune avec un air froid.

-Ruby est mon amie. Et je lui ai parlé pour ça. Tiens. Lui dit-elle en lui tendant son gobelet de café.

Regina le prit et regarda ce que c'était, puis elle fixa la blonde les yeux plissés. Elle prit une gorgée, et esquissa un sourire.

-Merci. Souffla-t-elle.

-On commence par les maisons là-bas? Proposa-t-elle. Regina accepta et elles commencèrent à marcher, côte à côte. Ne sois pas jalouse Gina. Tu es mieux que n'importe qui. Chuchota Emma après quelques pas de fait.

La brune la regarda alors que elle elle regardait devant elle en buvant son chocolat. Regina savait déjà qu'elle n'avait pas de raisons d'être jalouse, mais les paroles d'Emma la touchait. Cette dernière phrase lui faisait chaud au coeur, personne ne lui avait dit ça avant. Elle mourait d'envie de prendre la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas dans la ville.  
Elles finirent leurs boissons en arrivant au début de la rue. Elles jetèrent les gobelets, et Regina répara la rue, puis elles continuèrent, retournant vers le Granny's en réparant tout sur leurs route. Emma surveillait la brune, elle savait que la jeune femme était épuisée, et tout cela lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Devant le dinner, la blonde vit Regina serrer la mâchoire.

-Regina, est-ce que ça va? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Répondit a brune avant de se remettre à la magie.

Elle répara tout le Granny's, faisant voler le verre pour qu'il reprenne sa place initiale. Les clients du Granny's regardaient la scène de l'intérieur, ils venaient de la forêt enchanté alors la magie ne les étonnait pas plus que ça, ce qui les étonnait c'était l'attitude de la brune. Cette dernière avait l'air à la fois paisible et à la fois épuisée, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi. Quand Regina eut tout réparé, elle souffla et regarda Emma. Les deux femmes décidèrent de se diriger vers la poste, il leurs restait la voiture de patrouille. Celle ci était irréparable mais elles devaient la faire disparaître, ça ne servait à rien de la garder.  
Elles marchèrent jusque là-bas mais avant que la brune ne puisse s'y mettre, Emma l'interrompit.

-Regina, on peut faire ça plus tard. C'est pas urgent. Tenta-t-elle.

-C'est bon, je peux le faire. Répondit Regina.

Elle laissa sa magie sortir une fois de plus et effaça toute trace de la voiture. Quand elle relâcha ses muscles, elle se sentit vaciller. Emma le vit et la rattrapa, elle était dans son dos, elle attrapa ses épaules et la garda debout.

-Regina, tu as abusé. Chuchota-t-elle, agacée, mais le cachant.

-Je vais bien. Tenta de rassurer la brune.

-Prends moi pour une andouille aussi. Grogna Emma qui avait de plus en plus de mal de à retenir son énervement. Je te ramène chez toi et c'est pas négociable. Me dis pas que je dois pas te donner d'ordres ou je ne sais quoi. Je te ramène point à la ligne. Elle entraîna la jeune femme avec elle dans les rues, vers le manoir. Elle sentait Regina au bord de la chute, alors qu'elle n'avait fait qu'un quart du trajet, Emma grogna et dans un geste elle les téléporta directement devant le manoir. M'engueules pas. Prévint-elle en l'entraînant vers la porte d'entrée.

-J'ai plus rien le droit de dire si je comprends bien. Grogna Regina sans méchanceté.

-Non, quand t'en fais qu'à ta tête au point de presque plus tenir sur tes jambes t'as rien le droit de dire. Emma la laissa ouvrir la porte en la maintenant par les hanches.

Regina entra dans le manoir, et se décolla d'Emma pour tenter d'aller dans le salon. Elle retira son manteau, mais deux pas de fait elle s'écroula par terre. Emma qui enlevait sa veste ne pu la rattraper. Elle s'écria, et laissa tomber sa veste pour rattraper la brune et la souleva un bras sous ses jambes l'autre dans son dos.

-Je vais bien Emma. Articula la jeune femme.

-Arrêtes de mentir. Emma l'emmena dans le salon et la posa sur le canapé. Si tu bouges je m'en vais. Fit-elle avant de repartir.

Emma rangea sa veste sachant que la brune détestait que se ne soit pas parfaitement rangé. Puis elle alla dans la cuisine et chercha un truc à manger dans le frigo. Elle trouva le reste de pâtes qu'elle avait fait la veille pour elles. Elle les fit réchauffer dans la poêle, prêtes elle les servit et retourna auprès de Regina. Elle lui donna son assiette et s'assit sur la table basse. Regina l'observait et voyait bien que la jeune femme était froide.

-Emma ne fais pas la tête. Fit-elle doucement.

-Si. Les situations seraient inversées tu m'aurais pourrie comme jamais. Emma releva le regard vers elle. Quand j'en fais un peu trop tu t'énerves et toi tu te vides de ta magie. Tu veux mourir ou quoi?

-Emma n'exagères pas. Je ne me suis pas vidée de ma magie. Argumenta la brune.

-Alors expliques moi. Plus d'une fois tu as utilisé bien plus de magie et tu t'en aies très bien sortie alors expliques moi. Quémanda Emma sérieusement.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit Regina, elle laissa un silence, le regard dans le vide, avant de reprendre. Peut-être que c'est dû à tout ce changement. Elle regarda Emma qui posait des questions avec ses yeux. Je te l'ai expliqué, ta magie est liée à tes sentiments et tes émotions, comme pour moi. Alors tout ce changement, le fait que je perde de ma noirceur, ajouta-telle en montrant du doigt Emma et elle, perturbe mon corps et ma magie je pense. Je dois avoir besoin d'un temps d'adaptation.

Emma posa son assiette et prit celle de Regina pour la poser aussi. Puis elle prit appui sur le canapé et embrassa la jeune femme.

-Alors c'est ma faute. Je suis désolé. Murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau.

-Je te pardonne. Sourit Regina contre ses lèvres.

Emma était penchée au dessus de Regina, leurs lèvres collées, quand son téléphone sonna. Elle l'attrapa et après un dernier baiser, décrocha. «Allo?...Oui maman?...D'accord j'y vais...On se retrouve à l'appartement...Soyez pas en retard...». Ella raccrocha son téléphone et le remit dans sa poche. Elle embrassa Regina avant de se mettre bien droite debout.

-Je dois y aller. On se voit ce soir. Je viendrais avec mes parents. Sourit Emma.

-Tu vas où? Questionna Regina assise dans le canapé, regardant la jeune femme au dessus d'elle.

-Je vais chercher mon frère, ils ont besoin de fermer la garderie plutôt. Elle caressa les joues de la brune et se rapprocha de ses lèvres. À tout à l'heure. Souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Puis elle se redressa et quitta le salon avec un dernier regard pour la jeune femme sur le canapé. Celle ci resta figée jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte d'entrée claquer derrière Emma. Le calme du manoir vint d'un coup l'angoisser et elle s'empressa d'attraper la télécommande pour allumer la télé. Elle n'en avait que faire de ce qu'elle regardait, elle voulait juste plus être étouffée par le silence. Et dire qu'il y a quelques semaines elle s'en fichait de ce silence, elle y était même habituée, et aujourd'hui elle le supportait plus. La responsable était toujours la même, Emma Swan. Quand la blonde était là le manoir vivait, et quand Henry et Emma était là, la maison était au bord de l'explosion tellement elle rayonnait. Elle tenta d'écouter ce qui passait à la télé, attendant avec impatience le retour de son fils. Alors qu'elle pensait à lui, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer sur le canapé. «Maman, j'arriverais avec ma' et les grands-parents à 19h.». Elle soupira, mais ne pu lui refuser, et lui envoya un message d'accord. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé le plaid sur elle, maintenant elle attendait avec impatience l'arrivée des Charmants. Mon Dieu elle attendait l'arrivée de Mary et David, l'impossible était arrivé!

De son côté Emma était aller chercher Neal à la garderie de l'école. Comme à chaque fois, tout les enfants lui sautaient dessus, et elle les embrassait un par un avec un grand sourire. Puis elle avait ramené Neal à l'appartement et avait préparé un chocolat chaud, et sortit des gâteaux, avant qu'ils aillent s'installer dans le salon. Henry arriva à l'appartement vers seize heures.

-Salut gamin! Pas avec ta mère? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Non. Je voulais te parler. Sans qu'elle soit là. Il vit la tasse fumante de chocolat. Je peux avoir un chocolat aussi?

-Sers toi c'est sur le feu. Et ensuite tu viens m'expliquer ce que tu as à me dire. Répondit Emma suspicieuse.

Henry s'exécuta et revint s'installer à ses côtés. Il vit le regard incitateur d'Emma sur lui, et vérifia que Neal était absorbé par les dessins animés.

-Voilà je voudrais savoir si la prochaine fois que maman va voir les cinglées comme tu dis, on pourrait la suivre discrètement comme ça on intervient si maman est en danger? Proposa-t-il mal à l'aise, et encore plus quand il vit le sourire amusé de sa mère.

-J' y ai déjà pensé. Mais ta mère refuse catégoriquement l'idée. Avoua Emma.

-Mais on n'est pas obligé de lui dire. Henry haussa les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

-Alors là non. De un j'ai pas envie de m'engueuler avec ta mère, parce qu'elle va me regarder avec son regard qui fait peur et je vais galèrer pendant des jours pour qu'elle me pardonne. Henry pouffa à cet argument. De deux, elle est forte et j'ai confiance en elle, et je refuse de lui mentir. Surtout qu'elle sait quand on lui ment. Et de trois j'ai insisté mais elle a des arguments très valable pour pas qu'on le fasse. Emma finit sa tirade en buvant une gorgée.

-Ouais des arguments nuls mais elle t'a embrassée et t'as fondu. Grogna Henry.

-Je ne fond pas quand ta mère m'embrasse. Rétorqua Emma.

-Si totalement. Tu fonds comme les gens de mon âge, ou grand-mère avec grand-père. Provoqua Henry.

Emma écarquilla les yeux à cette comparaison qu'elle n'aimait pas plus que ça. Mais au fond son fils n'avait pas tord, quand Regina l'embrassait elle lui passait tout, elle était complètement accro aux lèvres de son amante. Henry regardait la blonde qui fixait devant elle, la bouche entrouverte. Mary et David entrèrent à cet instant dans l'appartement, ils saluèrent tout le monde mais Emma ne bougeait pas, ce qui les inquiéta.

-Chérie? Ça va? Interrogea Mary, la faisant revenir sur terre.

-Heu...oui. Articula Emma après les avoir regardé tour à tour. Bon, dans une heure on part, alors allez tous vous préparer.

-Si on part dans une heure, on aura cinq minutes d'avance. Tu n'aimes plus être en retard? Se moqua Mary, avec le même sourire amusé que les autres.

-J'ai promis à Regina qu'on serait là à l'heure. Je veux juste être ponctuelle. Argumenta Emma.

-Maman lui manque, elle l'a pas vue depuis trois heures. Provoqua Henry en faisant une petite voix niaise et moqueuse.

Emma lui frappa le bras, ce qui poussa Henry à s'échapper et à aller à la cuisine. David se retenait d'éclater de rire, alors que Mary se contentait d'un sourire, mais Emma avait toujours ce sentiment que ses parents lui cachait quelque chose. Les deux avec leurs sincérité permanente n'avait jamais su mentir ou cacher quelque chose, et encore moins à leurs fille.

-Vous allez bien vous sinon? Demanda la jeune femme à l'égard de ses parents. Les deux secouèrent la tête avec un faux sourire. Emma pas convaincue accepta. Bon allez vous préparer si vous allez si bien.

Ses parents disparurent à l'étage pour prendre une douche et s'habiller, après avoir embrassé Neal. Henry revint s'asseoir à côté de sa mère.

-Alors, on pourra suivre maman quand elle retourna voir les reines des ténèbres? Demanda-t-il avec légèreté mais Emma sentit le sérieux de sa question.

-Henry, c'est non. J'ai promis à ta mère de pas le faire. Si les timbrées le découvrent on est dans la merde et en plus de ça ta mère aura supporter toute ces soirées avec elles pour rien. Argumenta Emma, mais Henry la fixait les bras croisés, elle ne pu que remarquer la ressemblance avec Regina, quand celle ci attendait une réponse. Henry, non, je lui ai promis.

-Mais moi j'ai rien promis. Je peux le faire. Argumenta le jeune homme.

-Non. Tu crois que je vais te laisser suivre ta mère avec ces folles, tout seul. Mais tu veux que ta mère me tue alors que ça fait à peine une semaine que tout va bien?! Ironisa Emma.

-Non je préfèrerais pas. Mais grand-père ou grand-mère peuvent m'accompagner. Proposa-t-il.

-Henry. Emma posa une main sur le côté de la tête de son fils. Je te l'ai promis, ta mère ira bien, et reviendra tout le temps. Mais on doit la laisser faire, et la protéger en obéissant à ce qu'elle dit et en étant près d'elle quand elle n'est pas avec les cinglées. Ta mère est forte, très forte, elle va gérer très bien. Tenta de rassurer Emma.

-Tu dis ça alors que toi même tu as peur. C'est pas juste, que maman fasse tout et nous rien alors qu'on pourrait. Râla Henry les yeux humides.

-J'ai peur parce que je l'aime. Mais j'ai confiance en elle. Emma prit le jeune homme contre elle, dans une étreinte rassurante.

Neal arriva en rampant et geignit pour que les deux lui fassent un câlin à lui aussi. Emma le prit sur ses genoux, et enlaça les deux garçons. Cette tendresse détendit un peu Henry qui esquissa un sourire à sa mère quand ils se détachèrent. Mary et David redescendirent prêts à ce moment là. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent parler le téléphone d'Emma sonna et elle l'attrapa sur la table basse.

«-Sheriff Swan.» Annonça-t-elle sans avoir regardé son téléphone avant de décrocher.

«-Ça t'arrive de regarder qui t'appelle avant de décrocher, idiote.» Emma afficha un grand sourire.

«-Rarement Majesté. Ça met un peu de mystère.» Plaisanta-t-elle.

«-Parce que ta vie manque de mystère?» Rétorqua la brune, avant qu'une sonnerie ne traverse le combiné.

«-C'était quoi ça?» Interrogea Emma.

«-Le four.» Répondit simplement Regina.

«-Tu prépares quoi?» Fit Emma déjà affamée par l'idée de manger un plat préparé par la jeune femme.

«-J'ai préparé des lasagnes aux légumes. Qui sont prêtes. J'avais choisi un plat long à faire espérant ne pas avoir à être seule, mais apparemment j'ai été trop rapide.»

«-Me demanderais-tu pas que l'on vienne plutôt? » Pour seule réponse Emma entendit un vague «Hmmm» Et reprit. «On est prêt tu veux que l'on parte maintenant?» Proposa-t-elle.

«-Oui s'il te plaît.» Soupira Regina, qui n'avait pas retenu une seconde le soulagement ressentit à cette proposition.

«-Je vois que tu n'attends que ça. On y va.» Ils se levèrent et Mary habilla son fils.

«-Plus vite vous venez, plus vite on parle à tes parents et notre fils, et plus vite on est débarrassée de cette pression à causes de ses secrets.» Grogna Regina.

«-On arrive Gina. À tout de suite.»

Emma raccrocha et enfila son manteau. Puis tous ensemble ils partirent, dans la coccinelle jaune de la blonde pour le manoir. Vu la pluie, ils tentaient de rester le plus possible à l'abri. Emma se gara devant le manoir, et ils allèrent rapidement devant la porte.


	16. 16 : Plan

16 : Plan.

Henry voulu ouvrir avec ses clés, mais Emma préféra frapper, pour ne pas surprendre la jeune femme, qu'elle savait angoissée. Regina ouvrit la porte, avec un sourire hésitant, et les fit entrer, les embrassant. Emma entra la dernière, et passa devant la brune, en passant un bras autour de ses hanches. Regina ferma la porte, et enlaça la blonde.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda Emma, dans son oreille.

Regina hocha la tête et se redressa lui offrant un sourire. Puis elle regarda les autres qui les observaient, elle avait le temps d'une seconde oublié leurs présences.

-Allez au salon, les verres y sont. Je sors quelque chose du four et je vous rejoins. Proposa-t-elle.

Regina avança lâchant progressivement la main d'Emma, qui la tenait ne voulait pas la lâcher. Tous allèrent dans le salon, et Emma se posta à l'entrée de la cuisine. Quand la brune eut fait ce qu'elle devait, elle voulu sortir et vit à ce moment là que son amante l'observait. Elle s'approcha d'elle.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Demanda-t-elle, en passant devant elle, allant vers le salon.

-Parce que...Emma l'attrapa par les hanches la tête dans son cou, collée à son dos. Tu es belle. Elle déposa un baiser. En plus tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

Regina sortit de l'étreinte avec un sourire et les joues rougies, et rentra dans le salon suivit d'Emma. Elles allèrent s'asseoir à côté de leurs fils dans le canapé.

-Maman t'es écarlate. Se moqua Henry. Dites moi que vous avez pas fait des trucs dégoutants dans la cuisine? Grimaça-t-il.

Les deux femmes rougirent à cette question. Elles n'avaient certes rien fait aujourd'hui, ni les autres jours, mais elles avaient cuisiner nues, elles s'étaient câlinées et embrassées longuement dans la cuisine plus d'une fois.

-J'ai juste fais un câlin a ta mère. C'est tout. Rassura comme elle pouvait Emma.

-Mouais. Mais je maintiens, pas de trucs dégoutants dans la cuisine, c'est là qu'on mange. Avertit Henry.

Les deux femmes promirent, David les informa que lui il gardait le poste pour que Emma reste au manoir pour attendre Regina. Cette dernière ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix, mais la blonde aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que son amante se sente mieux. Regina finit par entraîner tout le monde vers la salle à manger. Elle les fit entrer dans la pièce, mais quand Emma voulu elle aussi entrer, la brune attrapa son poignet et la tira.

-Toi tu viens avec moi. Précisa-t-elle, en emmenant la jeune femme dans la cuisine.

Emma la suivit sans hésiter. Dans la cuisine, Emma enlaça la brune, alors que celle ci coupait les parts de lasagnes. Regina lui tapa sur la main quand elle tenta de la faire glisser sous son chemiser.

-Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir? Interrogea la blonde.

-Pas pour ça en tout cas. Sourit Regina en tapant une nouvelle fois sur sa main. Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi Henry est rentré chez tes parents et pas ici?

-Il voulait me parler. Répondit Emma, la tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

-De quoi? S'étonna-t-elle en se retournant dans l'étreinte de la blonde.

-Disons que notre fils et moi avons les mêmes idées. Regina fronça les sourcils. Il voulait te suivre avec moi, quand tu irais voir les cinglées. Sourit Emma.

-Tu as refusé n'est ce pas? S'assura la brune.

-Bien sûr. Ce qui n'a pas été simple. Il est aussi têtu que toi. Provoqua la jeune femme.

-Bien sûr c'est moi la plus têtue. Ironisa Regina en prenant le plat et tentant de se retirer de l'étreinte d'Emma.

La blonde l'en empêcha, et resserra ses bras autour de ses hanches, lui embrassant le cou. Regina tourna la tête et embrassa doucement la jeune femme. Puis elles allèrent rejoindre les autres. Installées autour de la table, ils se mirent tous à manger, en discutant, Emma chercha toute la soirée à alléger la tension qu'il y avait chez tout le monde, et Regina lui en était reconnaissante. La blonde et Henry firent les imbéciles toute la soirée, entraînant les rires de tous. Le repas finit, Henry embrassa tout le monde, et partit à la douche pour aller se coucher ensuite. Mary, David et Neal, qui dormait, allèrent à leurs tour embrasser Regina, puis s'installer dans la voiture. La brune comprit à ce moment là que Emma ne restait pas la nuit. Elle s'approcha d'elle, alors que la blonde enfilait sa veste, et lui enlaça les hanches dans son dos.

-Tu restes pas? Demanda-t-elle la voix faible.

Emma ajusta sa veste, et se tourna pour serrer Regina contre elle.

-Tu es plus petite que moi. Tu as enlevé tes talons? Remarqua Emma.

-Oui. J'avais mal aux pieds. Acquiesça la brune avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Réponds moi. Tu restes pas?

-Non. On est venu en voiture je rentre avec mes parents. Personne ne conduit ma petite voiture. Fit doucement Emma, tentant de rire mais le regard de Regina, lui fit perdre tout humour. Je viens avec le petit déjeuné demain à neuf heure, ça te va? Proposa-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur son front.

-Oui. Ça te remplace pas cette nuit, mais c'est pas mal. Reconnu la brune. Emma déposa un nouveau baiser sur son front. Tu me rends faible c'est fou. Grogna Regina, en s'éloignant de la blonde.

-Arrêtes de dire ça s'il te plaît. Emma se rapprocha et prit le visage en coupe de la jeune femme. Oublis cette phrase stupide. Embrasses moi. Et va te reposer. Et quand tu te lèves je serais là.

Regina grogna mais l'embrassa amoureusement. Puis Emma enfila son manteau et revint vers Regina, pour lui embrasser le cou en lui rappelant de bien fermer la porte derrière elle. Puis elle disparu dans la nuit et rejoignit ses parents. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement, et partirent se coucher chacun de leurs côtés. Emma trouvait ses parents toujours un peu plus bizarres, ils ne disaient pas grand chose, avaient l'air mal à l'aise, et quand elle demandait si ils allaient bien, ils disaient toujours « oui » avec un sourire niais et faux. Elle se laissa tomber dans son lit, en pyjama. Ses situations allaient la rendre dingues, ses parents, les reines des ténèbres, et elle savait que quand se serait fini, autre chose arriverait. Son plus gros tracas ce soir, était ses parents, elle devait leurs parler. Elle laissait passer demain, et ensuite elle leurs parlerait. Elle s'emmitoufla dans sa couette, et s'efforça de penser à autre chose. L'image de Regina apparu tout de suite dans sa tête, et elle s'endormi ainsi. 

Le réveil sonna à huit heure, et Emma dégagea son bras de la couette et l'éteignit. Elle grogna, et sortit la tête de sous le drap.

-Regina Mills c'est bien pour vous. Grogna Emma, en sortant de sous le drap.

Elle enfila un jean, un pull, ses bottes et sa veste rouge. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se coiffer, et descendit sans faire de bruit, Neal dormant encore. Elle salua ses parents et sortit de l'appartement. Elle prit la voiture et alla au Granny's récupérer le petit-déjeuné, elle discuta avec Ruby quelques minutes, celle ci étonnée de voir la blonde prendre deux chocolats et un café. Emma réussit finalement à laisser Ruby, prit le petit-déjeuné et partit rapidement pour le manoir. Là-bas, elle se gara, descendit et alla frapper à la porte. Elle attendit quelques minutes mais il n'y avait aucun bruit, alors elle prit son téléphone et appela la brune. Après deux longues sonneries, Regina décrocha.

«-Allo?» Répondit Regina la voix enrouée.

«-Votre petit déjeuné est là madame le maire.» Affirma doucement Emma, ne voulant pas la réveiller trop brusquement.

«-T'es à la porte du manoir?» Questionna Regina, soudainement bien plus réveillée.

«-Tout à fait.» Répondit Emma. N'entendant plus rien, elle fronça les sourcils. «Regina? Regina?»

Alors qu'elle continuait d'appeler, la porte s'ouvrit sur une Regina, en peignoir, les cheveux ébouriffés, et les yeux à peine ouverts. Emma rangea son téléphone en affichant un grand sourire.

-Viens. Fit la brune en lui tendant la main, cachée derrière la porte. Emma le sac dans une main, prit celle de la brune et entra dans le manoir. Regina ferma la porte, et se colla à Emma, la prenant dans ses bras. Tu m'as manqué cette nuit.

-Oh bah toi aussi Gina. C'est chiant de dormir seule. Bougonna Emma en embrassant le haut de la tête de la jeune femme. Du coup j'ai café, chocolats, croissants, beignets et même un chausson aux pommes, ça te va?

-Super, tu nous gâtes trop. Sourit Regina en sortant sa tête du cou d'Emma pour la regarder. Elle vit les cheveux en bataille d'Emma et ria gentiment. Tu t'es même pas coiffée, t'as les cheveux dans tout les sens.

-C'est toi qui dis ça. T'es pareille. Ria Emma, en touchant les cheveux bruns dans tout les sens. Regina lui tapa les mains et baissa la tête en tentant de remettre ses cheveux en place. Emma lui attrapa les mains. Arrêtes. T'es belle. J'adore la Regina au naturel. La brune lui adressa un grand sourire. Je peux avoir un bisou? Emma pencha la tête pour l'attendrir.

-Et pourquoi je t'embrasserais? Provoqua Regina.

-Parce que j'ai le petit déjeuné, que je t'ai prit un chausson aux pommes, que tu m'aimes, que je t'aime, que je suis parfaite, et que j'ai vraiment besoin d'un bisou. Trépigna Emma comme une enfant.

La brune se mordilla la lèvre du bas, prit son visage en coupe, et vint déposer ses lèvres sur celle de la blonde. Elle fit remonter ses mains, et caressa les cheveux blonds.

-J'adore tes cheveux en bataille aussi. Elle l'embrassa doucement. Tu es belle.

Emma rayonna et l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de partir pour la cuisine en l'entraînant. Elle s'occupa de tout, la brune assise au comptoir. Henry descendit, les yeux qu'à moitié ouverts, et vint embrasser Regina, avant d'aller enlacer Emma, qui lui rendit volontiers l'étreinte. Puis le jeune homme vint s'asseoir à côté de sa mère brune, et Emma les servit. Elle mit toute les viennoiseries sur le comptoir, et ils mangèrent ensemble, les deux Mills se réveillant doucement, et Emma s'amusant de les voir ainsi.  
Le petit déjeuné finit, Emma envoya Henry se laver et s'habiller. Elle jeta les gobelets et les emballages, et se tourna vers Regina qui était toujours accoudée au comptoir.

-Comment tu te sens? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Regina la regarda, puis ses mains et souffla un coup.

-Je vais m'habiller. Tu m'accompagnes? Interrogea-t-elle, se décollant du comptoir pour sortir de la cuisine.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question. Grogna Emma en la suivant.

Regina monta les escaliers et alla dans sa chambre silencieusement, Emma sur ses talons. Elle alla directement dans le dressing, et Emma s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte. Elle reposa sa question et Regina soupira en laissant tomber son peignoir, la laissant en nuisette.

-J'en sais rien Emma. Elle attrapa ses sous-vêtements. Je sais que je veux y aller, parce que je veux être sûre de faire tout ce que je peux pour que toi et Henry alliez bien. Mais en même temps je déteste être avec elles. Je ne veux pas que la Méchante Reine ressorte, je veux rester quelqu'un de bien pour vous.

Regina parlait en sortant sa tenue, hésitant entre quelques vêtements. Emma s'approcha d'elle et attrapa le pantalon gris et la chemise bordeaux, regardant sa compagne et lui donnant. La brune hocha la tête pour la remercier, et voulu se retourner, mais Emma lui tint la main pour l'en empêcher.

-Regina. La blonde lâcha sa main, et remit une mèche brune. Fais toi confiance. La Méchante Reine ne ressortira pas, tu es forte, et une vraie battante, si tu décides de rester Regina Mills tu le resteras. Crois juste en toi Gina.

-Mais j'ai jamais réussir à croire en moi. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'était grâce à toi ou Henry. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour croire ne moi. Regina grogna. Maintenant tu sais, t'es contente?! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant.

-Oui je suis contente de savoir ça. Regina, je suis là pour toi, mais tu dois me parler pour que je t'aide. Elle obligea la jeune femme à se retourner. Je suis la seule personne sur cette Terre à qui tu peux tout dire et qui ne te jugeras jamais. Tout tout tout. D'accord? Interrogea la blonde.

-D'accord. Regina hocha la tête. Alors dans ce cas, ça vaut pour toi aussi?

-Évidemment. Mais. Emma hésita. Mais en ce qui concerne mon passé, je t'en parlerais plus tard.

-Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas. Quand on en finira avec les timbrées. Sourit Regina, se moquant gentiment d'Emma. Il faut que je m'habille d'ailleurs.

Regina tourna le dos à son amante et enfila un soutien gorge, après avoir enlevé sa nuisette. Elle mit son pantalon et son chemiser.

-Regina? La concerné se retourna et Emma lui attacha les boutons en lui parlant. Avoir confiance en soi est l'une des choses les plus dures au monde. Je le sais. Alors quand tu n'arrives pas à avoir confiance en toi, aies confiance en moi. Finit-elle en accrochant le dernier bouton.

-Ça je sais faire. J'ai confiance en toi. Acquiesça la brune.

-Alors c'est déjà ça. Emma déposa un baiser sur la main de la brune, qu'elle tenait dans la sienne. Madame le maire vous êtes pas coiffée et pas maquillée, et c'est bientôt l'heure.

Regina écarquilla les yeux se souvenant qu'elle était loin d'être prête. Elle se détacha de la blonde et couru à la salle de bain. Emma en profita pour aller à sa voiture récupérer son sac de sport. Elle retourna dans la chambre de son amante et se changea, enfilant un jogging et un tee-shirt de sport, avec sa paire de basket. Alors qu'elle était assise parterre à faire son dernier lacet, Regina sortit de la salle de bain. Emma se releva, attrapa son gilet, et entraîna Regina en bas, dans l'entrée la brune s'habilla de la veste rouge et de son manteau, tout en détaillant Emma de haut en bas. La blonde ouvrit la porte mais avant qu'elle ne sorte, Regina lui attrapa le poignet.

-Emma tu fais quoi en cette tenue? Interrogea-t-elle enfin.

-Je vais courir. T'inquiètes j'ai mon téléphone, tu peux me joindre. Mais j'ai besoin de courir pour extérioriser. Affirma Emma, sous le porche.

-Emma tu ne vas pas dans la forêt? Tu ne me suis pas, tu as promis? S'assura Regina en fermant la porte et se trouvant face à la jeune femme qui étirait ses bras.

-Promis. Je vais juste courir, après je rentre chez moi pour me laver, et je reviens là. Expliqua Emma avec le sourire, suivant Regina vers la voiture.

-Je préférerais que tu ailles courir, que tu rentres ici et te laves ici. Proposa Regina en s'asseyant dans la voiture.

-Ah ouais et je fais comment pour rentrer sans toi? Fit Emma avec un air qui disait « t'es bête ou quoi ».

Regina fouilla dans son sac qu'elle avait posé à côté d'elle dans la voiture. Puis elle se tourna vers Emma qui était penchée à la fenêtre de la voiture.

-Tiens la clé de la porte de la cuisine. Tu fais le tour et tu rentres. T'as plus d'excuses pour ne pas rentrer te doucher au manoir. Sourit Regina.

-Pas de problème. Emma prit la clé. Bon tu fais attention à toi, et tu m'appelles si besoin. Regina hocha la tête. J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

-Moi aussi. Je te jure de t'embrasser à l'instant où je rentre. Regina effleura le bras d'Emma de son doigt, la faisant frissonner. À tout à l'heure. Fais attention à toi aussi.

Emma sourit et se redressa. Regina démarra et partit, la blonde la regarda puis souffla et se mit à courir.


	17. 17 : Avancée

17 : Avancée.

Regina devait admettre une chose, Emma avait raison, ses chalets étaient assez sympathique. Mais qu'ils servent pour les plans stupides et destructeurs des autres ne l'emballaient pas le moins du monde. Elle reporta son attention sur les trois femmes qui l'accompagnait, et le petit garçon qui était sur la chaise. Elle était appuyée contre le mur, légèrement à l'écart. Elle avait honte, Emma et Henry lui faisait toute confiance et elle elle kidnappait un petit garçon devant chez lui et l'attachait à une chaise, avec les cinglées, comme disait Emma.  
Gold entra dans le chalet, la sortant de ses pensées. Il avait ce sourire sadique et pervers, il s'avança jusqu'à la chaise où était Pinnochio, et avec la magie de la dague il lui rendit son apparence d'adulte. Regina dû se retenir de le frapper. Quand August était redevenu un enfant, ils étaient allés lui demander de l'aide, Emma le lui avait raconté, mais il avait prétendu ne rien pouvoir faire. Aujourd'hui Regina découvrait qu'il aurait pu aider. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, Gold avait déjà commencé à poser des questions sur l'auteur, Maléfique, Ursula et Cruella alignées derrière lui. Regina s'avança à son tour, elle devait garder la face. August leurs mentait effrontément, et pourtant chacun avait essayé de lui faire cracher le morceaux, Ursula l'avait même menacé avec un poignard, mais rien l'homme continuait de nier et de mentir à chacun des questions. Regina remarqua le regard de Maléfique, qui lui faisait bien comprendre qu'elle devait utiliser sa magie pour l'intimidé à son tour. Elle prit sur elle et fit apparaître une boule de feu, et à son tour menaça August pour avoir des informations sur l'Auteur. Celui ci, effrayé, révéla une petite information. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à Gold et les trois femmes, elles passèrent plusieurs heures à torturer l'homme, de pleins de manières différentes.

Emma de son côté venait de rentrer au manoir. Elle avait couru plus d'une heure, et était lessivée, mais elle était toujours inquiète, et angoissée. Devant le manoir, elle le contourna et avec la clé prêtée par Regina elle entra par la cuisine. Elle monta directement voir son fils qui se préparait dans sa chambre.

-T'es prêt gamin? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Oui. Je savais pas que tu étais rentrée. Henry se retourna et vit sa mère, les joues rougies et totalement essoufflée et transpirante. Tu viens juste de rentrer?

-Oui. J'ai couru plus longtemps que prévu. Tu es prêt parce que ta grand-mère arrive dans cinq minutes? Demanda Emma.

-Oui je suis prêt. Il prit son sac et ses clés, et quitta sa chambre. Je l'attends en bas, et toi va prendre une douche. Ria-t-il.

Emma ria aussi, et le laissa partir en lui rappelant de faire très attention à lui. Puis elle alla dans la salle de bain de la brune et entra dans la douche. Elle piqua le shampoing et le savon de Regina. Sa douche finit elle s'emmitoufla dans une serviette et retourna dans la chambre de son amante. Elle prit le temps de détailler l'endroit. En s'habillant elle regarda chaque photo au mur et sur les meubles. Des clichés d'Henry bébé, enfant, et même adolescent, de Regina et lui, et étonnamment elle trouva une photo d'elle et son fils sur la table de nuit de Regina, juste à côté de Henry bébé. Son jean enfilé et son pull aussi, elle remit ses bottes, et avec une serviette elle essuya ses cheveux dégoulinants, et sortit de la chambre, pour détailler les autres photos et objets qu'elle trouvait avait passé le plus clair de son temps ici cette dernière semaine, mais elle n'avait pas prit le temps de regarder les photos, les objets et le manoir en général. Elle découvrait des clichés adorable de Regina et leurs fils, qui lui permettaient de se détendre, et d'oublier le temps d'un instant son inquiétude pour la brune. Quand elle finit son expédition, elle arriva dans le salon, continuant de s'essuyer les cheveux. Elle posa sa serviette sur la table, et alla devant la bibliothèque, regarder les différents livres de Regina. Elle attrapa un grimoire sur l'étagère des livres de magie, et se posa dans le canapé, lisant et découvrant les pages les unes après les autres.  
Vers quatorze heures elle alla dans la cuisine manger un petit quelque chose, malgré l'angoisse au ventre, son jogging l'avait affamée. Elle s'assit au comptoir et mangea, elle finit par se laisser glisser sur le comptoir la tête sur le plateau. Plus de trois heures que la brune était partie, et elle n'avait pas de nouvelles, elle en avait marre d'attendre. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que se soit le soir ou le jour que Regina rentre, sans savoir si elle allait bien, avec une grande possibilité que ça n'aille pas et que quelque chose lui arrive. Elle resta affalée, les cheveux humides sur le comptoir de longues minutes.  
Emma entendit la clé dans la serrure et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrant avant que Regina ne puisse le faire. Elle lui sauta au cou. Regina la serra contre elle, et sans se décoller elles rentrèrent dans l'entrée, fermant la porte derrière elles. À peine celle ci claquée, que Regina s'effondra en larmes.

-Regina? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?! Paniqua Emma, une main dans les cheveux bruns, la rassurant comme elle pouvait. Elle sentit les larmes de la brune dans son cou, et son corps se secoué sous les sanglots. Je suis là. Tout va bien. Souffla-t-elle en caressant son dos pour la calmer. Tout va bien. Répéta-t-elle.

Elle lui souffla des paroles réconfortantes, et lui fit de lentes caresses sur le dos pendant quelques minutes. Les larmes de Regina se calmèrent et la blonde la fit se redresser face à elle. Elle lui enleva son manteau et sa veste rouge, qu'elle accrocha au porte manteau. Elle se remit face à Regina, qui avait le visage marqué par les larmes.

-Emma...Articula Regina, avec un air qui brisa le coeur de son amante.

La blonde passa un bras dans son dos, et sous ses genoux, et la souleva comme une princesse jusqu'au salon, et sentant Regina cramponner à son cou, elle préféra s'asseoir, avec la jeune femme sur ses genoux, plutôt que de la poser.

-Regina, je suis là. C'est moi, tu peux tout me dire. Regina avait les jambes sur celles de la blonde, le visage dans son cou, les larmes prêtes à re-couler. Ok, as tu mangé depuis ce matin?

-Non. Pas faim. Marmonna Regina.

-Il faut que tu manges un truc. Ça te ferais du bien. Affirma Emma, mais la brune secoua la tête. Ou boire quelque chose alors.

-Tu me ferais un chocolat chaud? Demanda la jeune femme, en relevant la tête vers Emma.

Celle ci lui caressa les joues pour effacer les dernières larmes.

-Tu bois des chocolats chauds toi? Sourit doucement Emma.

-Rarement. Mais ça fait du bien quand on a mal. Bredouilla Regina.

Emma lui embrassa le front et la souleva pour la poser sur le canapé. Elle la laissa pour aller faire les chocolats. La brune se replia sur elle même, le plaid sur elle. Elle se sentait minable et horrible, et Emma était douce et amoureuse, comme à chaque fois elle avait l'impression de ne pas la mériter, mais cette fois elle le ressentait encore plus, elle n'arrivait même pas à regarder Emma dans les yeux. Elle avait aidé à torturer un des amis proches d'Emma, elle ne pouvait que se sentir nulle, elle savait que August avait été important, et surtout que après sa disparition, ou plutôt sa transformation en Pinnochio, Emma avait pleuré, et était très attristée.  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas vue Emma revenir. Cette dernière avait posé les deux chocolats chauds sur la table basse, et c'était assise sur le sol au niveau de la tête de Regina.

-Gina, ne gardes pas tout pour toi, ça te fait du mal. Parles moi. Murmura Emma, une main caressant la tête de la jeune femme.

-Je me déteste, si tu savais... Pleura Regina. On l'a torturé, ils lui ont fait des horreurs juste pour qu'il parle. Même moi je ne faisais pas de telle choses pour faire avouer. Et pourtant j'étais horrible...

Emma sentant que Regina partait en vrille et se faisait plus de mal que de bien, la coupa.

-Regina, respires. Souffla-t-elle. Une chose à la fois. Elle attrapa les chocolats et en tendit un à la brune. Déjà bois ton chocolat. Et ensuite racontes moi par étape.

Regina accepta le chocolat et le bu tranquillement, quelques larmes perlant sur ses joues, à chaque fois qu'elle voyait le regard d'Emma sur elle. Elle finit par faire signe à la blonde, qui avait finit son chocolat, de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Emma le fit, et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre caressant la cuisse de la jeune femme.

-C'est August celui qui avait des informations pour l'Auteur. Lâcha-t-elle finalement.

-Mais August est devenu Pinnochio, et ce petit garçon ne se souvenait de rien. Protesta Emma, les sourcils froncés ne comprenant pas.

-Gold, avec les pouvoirs de la dague l'a fait redevenir August. Il savait des choses pour l'Auteur, alors Maléfique et moi avons... Regina serra les dents, mais sentit la main d'Emma serrer la sienne, et continua. Nous l'avons enlevé et ramené dans le chalet où ils sont. Le problème c'est que cet homme ne lâche pas les secrets comme ça, alors la torture est partit très loin.

-August est un homme droit. Répondit Emma. Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait?

-Toutes sortes de menaces. Pour ma part, une boule de feu devant lui pour qu'il parle. Mais le pire est Gold. Ce malade l'a fait redevenir un petit garçon avant qu'il redevienne encore un homme, mais avec un nez qui s'allonge. Il l'a mit au dessus du feu, et quand il refusait de parler Gold le rapprochait du feu, et quand il mentait son nez s'allongeait, se rapprochant du feu. Et maintenant il est gardé par eux. Regina se tourna pour regarder Emma. Ne m'en veux pas, je me sens minable, et nulle, alors je t'en prie...

-Chuut. La rassura Emma. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu as fais ce que tu devais, et je sais que tu t'en veux. Je ne t'en veux pas, alors essayes aussi d'enlever toute cette culpabilité. Elle lui caressa les joues et les cheveux. Qu'est ce que vous avez appris du coup?

-L'Auteur est emprisonné derrière une porte qui se trouve quelque part à Storybrooke. Voilà. Annonça la brune la gorge nouée.

-Ok. On va chercher. Mais pour le moment sèches moi tes larmes. Tu n'es ni nulle, ni minable, ni horrible, ni je ne sais quel qualificatif tu as de toi dans ta tête. Tu es courageuse, belle, forte, impressionnante, sensible, et tu as un coeur énorme que tu as trop souvent étouffé. Emma essuya les larmes de la jeune femme. Arrêtes de pleurer. Et arrêtes de penser que tu ne me mérites pas ou je ne sais quelle conneries de ce genre. Elle caressa la tête de la brune. Tu m'as manqué. Et je suis heureuse que tu sois là.

Regina renifla, luttant contre ses larmes. Puis afficha un petit sourire, se collant à Emma, qui s'allongea sur le dos, la brune dans ses bras.

-C'est pour ça que je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle.

Emma l'embrassa tendrement, tentant de faire passer tout son amour par ce baiser, pour réchauffer le corps de son amante. Elles se détachèrent, et Regina enfoui sa tête dans les cheveux blonds, et se laissa bercer par les caresses d'Emma, apaisant son corps. Elles restèrent dans un silence confortable de longues minutes.

-Tu as pris mon shampoing? Demanda soudainement Regina, la voix plus calme.

-C'est toi qui a insisté pour que je fasse ma douche ici, alors j'ai pris les tiens. S'expliqua Emma.

-Je préfère la cannelle que la pomme sur toi. C'est plus ton odeur. Sourit Regina en la regardant.

-Tu m'avais promis de m'embrasser en rentrant. Je veux mon bisou. Sourit Emma comme une enfant.

Regina se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément, pendant de longues minutes, enfin un peu heureuse après ces heures à se morfondre, et à détester d'être elle. Quand leurs lèvres se décollèrent, Emma la regarda et vit son mal être encore.

-Il faut que tu te changes les idées. Annonça Emma. Tu vas aller prendre une douche pour te laver de cette matinée, et nettoyer tes souvenirs. Et ensuite on rejoint ma mère et notre fils, ça te dit?

-Oui. Merci Emma. Sourit doucement Regina.

-Gina faut que t'arrêtes de me remercier. Emma se releva, la brune sur ses genoux, puis elle la souleva pour monter. Ce que je fais c'est normal, n'importe qui le ferait pour la personne qui l'aime. Elle embrassa le creux de l'épaule de Regina, en montant les escaliers, alors que cette dernière se cramponnait à elle. Je veux que tu te sentes bien. C'est une des choses les plus importantes pour moi.

Elle posa Regina sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain. Et lui embrassa la joue, alors que celle ci avait un petit sourire. Quand Emma voulu s'éloigner, pour laisser la brune se laver, cette dernière lui attrapa l'avant bras.

-Je sais que t'es toute propre, et que tu sors à peine de la douche, mais ne me laisses pas. Viens avec moi s'il te plaît. Demanda la brune, hésitante.

-Tout ce que vous voulez Majesté. Sourit Emma.

Regina lui sourit et les deux femmes rentrèrent dans la salle de bain. Elles enlevèrent leurs vêtements et rentrèrent dans la douche. Emma voulait que son amante se sente bien, alors elle avait accepté sans réfléchir de prendre une douche avec elle. Regina, elle, ne voulait pas être seule, la blonde effaçait ses démons et ses peurs, alors elle lui avait demandé de ne pas la lâcher. Résultat les deux femmes étaient ensemble sous la douche, à restreindre leurs pulsions et leurs envies, très attirées par le corps face au leurs. Emma alluma l'eau qui leurs coula dessus, il y avait quelques centimètres entre elles, mais elle finirent par casser cette distance, et coller leurs corps, les mains dans le dos de l'autre se berçant, se rassurant.  
Après un quart d'heure sous la douche, elles sortirent, s'enveloppant dans la serviette, et Emma resta dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller alors que Regina alla mettre d'autres vêtements dans le dressing. La blonde ayant finit de se préparer, attendit dans la chambre, adossée à la commode, face à la porte du dressing. Regina en sortit quelques minutes après dans une robe bleu, tombant en-dessous des genoux. Emma écarquilla les yeux, la regardant de haut en bas.

-Putain. Souffla-t-elle, en prenant sa main pour la faire tourner, remarquant la fermeture dans son dos.

-Toujours aussi polie. Ironisa Regina en suivant le tour sur elle-même que la blonde lui fit faire.

-Nan mais t'es...fin je veux dire...waouh. Conclu Emma.

Regina lui sourit et se colla à elle, les bras autour de ses hanches.

-Merci Em'. Murmura-t-elle en lui embrassant la fissure des lèvres. On y va?

-Oui mais je passe devant toi, sinon je vais avoir envie de défaire ta fermeture. Sourit Emma.

Regina sourit, et la poussa dans le dos, pour l'obliger à avancer. En bas elles enfilèrent leurs manteaux, et allèrent prendre la voiture noire de la brune, celle ci refusant toujours de monter dans la coccinelle.


	18. 18 : Sauvetage

18 : Sauvetage.

Henry vit la voiture noire de sa mère arriver devant la maison de l'Auteur, dans laquelle il était avec sa grand-mère depuis presque trois heures, a chercher des informations sur l'Auteur. Il regarda ses mères sortirent, surtout sa mère brune, il savait comment elle fonctionnait, et devant lui elle n'allait pas montrer qu'elle n'allait pas bien, si c'était le cas. Mais Regina avait l'air, certes fatiguée et angoissée, mais pas trop mal. La présence de sa mère blonde devait lui faire du bien, il le savait. Quand il les vit à la porte, il remarqua tout de même que Regina avait dû pleurer, et que donc sa journée avec Gold et les reines des ténèbres n'avait pas dû se passer au mieux. Sa mère était une gentille il le savait mais tout cela le confirmait. Quand il remarqua que ses mères étaient rentrées dans la maison, il se réinstalla autour de la table, et continua d'explorer les différents livres, pendant que sa grand-mère était montée voir les livres au niveau de la mezzanine.

-Salut gamin! S'écria Emma en entrant, et lâchant la main de Regina pour venir lui frotter la tête. Ma mère est pas là?

-Salut ma'! Elle est en haut. Il désigna du doigt la mezzanine au-dessus d'eux.

-Je vais la voir. Vas y doucement avec ta mère. Ajouta-t-elle à son oreille.

-Je t'ai entendue. Grogna Regina, alors que la blonde s'éloignait, lui souriant rapidement en montant l'échelle. À son tour, elle s'avança vers son fils et lui embrassa la tête. Tu vas bien mon chéri?

-C'est plutôt à toi qui faut demander ça. Protesta Henry, en se redressant pour regarder sa mère, qui s'était assise à ses côtés. Si tu veux pas me dire ce que tu as fais avec les folles je peux comprendre, dis moi juste si t'as découvert un truc et surtout si tu vas bien.

-Tu ressembles beaucoup trop à Emma. S'amusa Regina, un sourire au coin des lèvres, faisant rire son fils. Mais pour te répondre je vais bien, et puis Emma à un côté très protecteur, comme toi d'ailleurs, alors ça m'aide. Avoua-t-elle un peu gênée.

-Elle t'aime c'est pour ça. Va falloir t'y faire maman. Se moqua Henry, se prenant un petit coup de protestation sur l'épaule. Bon du coup tu sais quelque chose?

-Oui. L'auteur se cache derrière une porte à Storybooke. Voilà ce qu'on a.

Henry hocha la tête, un sourire crispé et sérieux sur le visage. Il intrigua Regina mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir ou dire quoi que se soit, Emma était plantée devant elle.

-Je veux te parler. Affirma la blonde.

-Maintenant? Interrogea Regina. Emma fit oui de la tête. D'accord, alors je t'écoute.

Emma lui prit la main et l'entraîna en-dehors de la bibliothèque dans le couloir. Elles se firent face devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Regina détaillait la blonde qui avait l'air clairement embêtée et énervée.

-Regina, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Commença Emma. Mes parents me cachent quelque chose, et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Je viens de parler avec ma mère et elle faisait tout pour pas me répondre clairement et évitait mon regard. Alors je vais leurs parler clairement. Et je voudrais que tu sois là.

Regina déglutit difficilement. Elle savait elle ce qui tracassait les parents de la blonde. C'était d'ailleurs le seul secret qu'elle avait et qui lui faisait mentir à son amante depuis des jours.

-Pourquoi veux tu que je sois là? Interrogea-t-elle surprise, mais tentant de garder la face. Elle ne savait décidément plus du tout mentir à Emma.

-Parce que je contrôle pas bien ma magie c'est dernier temps. Surtout quand je suis en colère ou inquiète ou tout autre sentiment négatif, alors je voudrais que tu sois là pour m'empêcher de partir trop en cacahuète. Expliqua la blonde.

-D'accord. Mais depuis quand tu ne contrôles plus très bien ta magie? Questionna Regina inquiète.

-Je m'en suis rendue compte quand on a fait rentrer les cinglées dans la ville. Admit Emma.

-Et qu'est ce que t'appelles pas sous contrôle?

-Je la sens s'agiter en moi, et je dois me concentrer bien plus qu'avant pour ne pas la laisser sortir n'importe comment. Expliqua Emma en grimaçant, comme si quelque chose la dérangeait.

Regina prit les poings serrés d'Emma dans ses mains, et délicatement elle glissa ses doigts entre les siens. Ce geste détendit légèrement Emma, qui finit même par sourire amusée. Depuis des jours s'était elle qui rassurait et réconfortait la brune, et là les rôles s'inversaient.

-Si tu as besoin de faire ressortir ta magie tu me le dis, et je te ferais extérioriser tout ça. Proposa la brune.

-J'y penserais. Merci. Sourit doucement Emma. Elle laissa un court silence avant de reprendre. Tu crois que ma magie peux devenir noire?

-Que si tu as eu de mauvais actes. Tu en as? Répondit la jeune femme un sourcil arqué.

-Je me suis pas retrouvée en prison pour mes actes au profit d'oeuvres de charité. Ironisa Emma, faisant glousser Regina.

-Je voulais dire, as tu utiliser ta magie, pour faire de mauvaises choses? Emma secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Alors ta magie n'a pas de raison de devenir noire, ni ton coeur, tant que tu ne fais pas n'importe quoi. Expliqua Regina pour la rassurer.

Emma hocha la tête satisfaite par la réponse. Puis elle laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son amante, leurs mains toujours liées. Elles restèrent un moment ainsi.

-Regina? Finit par demander la blonde.

-Oui?

-August est gardé par tous en même temps ou ils se relaient? Demanda-t-elle la voix plus ferme.

-Ils se relaient. Un garde, les autres cherchent. Pourquoi?

-On va aller chercher August. Déclara Emma, en prenant une seule main de Regina et la tirant dans la bibliothèque.

-Expliques moi. Demanda Regina.

La blonde ne lui répondit pas, et avança jusqu'à la table ou Mary et Henry étaient, en tirant la jeune femme derrière elle. Les deux qui étaient assis relevèrent la tête vers elles, et voyant le regard de Regina sur Emma, ils fixèrent la blonde.

-Voilà mon idée. Commença Emma. August est retenu par les tarées, et c'est lui qui a donné l'information sur l'Auteur, on va donc le retrouver. Elle souffla avant de reprendre. On va aller au chalet, Regina et moi on s'occupe de la personne qui le retient à ce moment là, et papa et vous deux vous libérez August. Et après on ramène tout le monde ici. August y restera quelques temps, y a tout pour vivre. Elle se tourna vers sa mère. Appelles papa et demande lui de venir ici, et de faire garder Neal par Granny.

-Je m'en occupes tout de suite. Accepta Mary en prenant son téléphone et s'éloignant.

-Regina, qui garde August actuellement? Interrogea Emma en regardant la brune.

Regina regarda sa montre, et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

-Cruella pour encore deux heures. Elle serra la mâchoire avant de reprendre. Après se sera moi et Maléfique.

-Super, ça va nous permettre de l'approcher plus facilement. Emma fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi tu es avec Maléfique toi, et pas seule?

-Parce qu'elles ont toujours peur que je fasse semblant d'être méchante. Elles doutent de mon mensonge, elles sont pas totalement stupides au fond. Elle vit la mine pas totalement convaincue d'Emma et rajouta. C'est Maléfique qui a proposée d'être avec moi. J'en rien demandé. Arrêtes d'être jalouse.

-Dit celle qui est jalouse de Ruby, avec qui il ne s'est jamais rien passé. Provoqua Emma. Moi il ne s'est rien passé, c'est pas le cas de vous deux.

-C'est quoi cette histoire maman? Intervint Henry, faisant sursauter ses mères qui l'avaient oublié.

-Je te déteste. Articula Regina entre ses dents, avent de se tourner vers son fils. C'est pas important. Une vielle histoire entre Maléfique et moi, quand j'apprenais encore la magie. T'en saura pas plus alors poses pas de question.

Emma pouffa derrière et entoura ses bras autour des épaules de la brune, collée dans son dos. Elle déposa un baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme, la faisant se retourner dans ses bras. Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser.

-Les mamaaaans. Se plaignit Henry. Allez faire ça ailleurs. Y a des chambres à l'étage. Plaisanta-t-il avec un air dégouté.

Les deux femmes le regardèrent en riant doucement, se tenant l'une contre l'autre. Mary revint vers elles à ce moment là, disant que David arrivait dans moins de dix minutes. Durant ce temps, Regina expliqua rapidement comment Pinnochio était devenu August une nouvelle fois, sans s'attarder sur ce passage n'ayant pas forcément envie d'en parler encore. Tout les autres prêts, ils quittèrent la maison, que Regina scella par précautions, ne voulant pas que les autres, les méchants, puissent rentrer. Ils attendirent David devant la maison quelques minutes. Quand il arriva, Emma leurs dit qu'ils allaient avec la voiture de son père, donc Mary et David montèrent à l'intérieur, alors que Henry et Emma traînaient Regina dans la partie, non fermée, arrière. Ils s'assirent et partirent pour le chalet. Sur les quelques minutes de trajet Emma remarqua l'angoisse de Regina.

-Regina détends toi. Tout va bien se passer. Tenta-t-elle de la rassurer.

-Sans vouloir te vexer, les plans que tu fais ou nous faisons ne se déroulent bien, jamais. Précisa la brune, avec Henry qui acquiesça.

-C'est vrai. Mais cette fois promis ça ira. Reconnu Emma.

-Je serais rassurée si Henry ne venait pas avec nous. Argumenta Regina.

-Ah si je viens! J'en ai marre d'être mit de côté tout le temps. Je suis plus un bébé je peux faire certains trucs. Je m'en fou, même si tu veux pas maman je viendrais. Bougonna Henry.

Regina allant réagir vivement, Emma l'attrapa et mit une main sur sa bouche, lui embrassant la joue.

-Laisses le venir avec nous. Rappelles toi. Aies confiance en lui et en moi. Souffla-t-elle dans son oreille.

Regina embrassa sa main et Emma l'enleva de sa bouche. Elles finirent le trajet côté à côte. David se gara entre les buissons, cachant la voiture, et ils descendirent tous. Emma rappela les rôles de tout le monde, sentant la main de Regina compresser la sienne.

-Regina, faut que tu ma lâches la main. Tout va bien se passer. La rassura Emma.

-Embrasses moi. M'en fou d'où on est et le risque. Articula Regina.

La blonde lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, une main sur ses hanches. Elles se séparèrent et partir toute les deux devant. Il ne leurs fallut que quelques minutes pour neutraliser Cruella. Ensemble elles étaient toujours aussi fortes, et pouvaient tout réaliser, parce que en plus d'unir leurs magie, ensemble elles croyaient encore plus en leurs réussite. À peine Cruella bloquée en l'air, et incapable de parler, bloquée par la magie des deux femmes, Henry, Mary et David entrèrent dans le chalet pour libérer August de ses liens.

-Henry? Appela Emma.

-Encore deux secondes ma'. Répondit le jeune homme à l'intérieur.

La blonde sentait la colère et l'angoisse de Regina, comme si elle était elle. Quand elle vit ses parents sortirent avec August, Henry derrière avec son sac à dos, elle leurs fit signe d'avancer. Mary et David emmenèrent August à leurs voiture, et Henry retourna au chalet prévenir ses mères que c'était bon. Emma et Regina relâchèrent Cruella, la brune l'immobilisant quelques minutes de plus avec un sort. Mais la jeune femme libérée de sa parole, lança ses chiens à la poursuite des trois, qui était déjà partit devant dans la forêt.

-Vous allez bien tout les deux? Demanda Emma à Regina et Henry. Avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre ils entendirent les aboiements. Me dites pas qu'elle a fait ça. Grogna Emma.

-Elle l'a fait. J'espère que vous aimez courir les mamans. Fit Henry en commençant à courir dans les bois.

Les deux femmes le suivirent, courant le plus vite possible. Emma remarqua rapidement que la brune avait du mal à la suivre, malgré le fait que pour une fois elle avait de petits talons compensés. Elle prit la main de son amante, pour l'entraîner derrière elle, et l'empêcher de tomber, et de l'abandonner. Henry était devant elles, lançant des coups d'oeil derrière lui pour s'assurer que ses mères étaient bien là et allaient bien. Les aboiements étaient de plus en plus proches d'eux, et les deux femmes ne tentaient pas de se retourner, ne voulant pas voir.

-Allez les mamans! Cria Henry en les regardant. Je crois Cruella est derrière aussi! Quand il se retourna il se retrouva au bord de la falaise et se stoppa net. Merde! Hurla-t-il, paniquant légèrement en voyant les graviers qui tombaient dans le vide.

Emma et Regina s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes après derrière lui, le tenant fermement, ayant elles aussi peur qu'il tombe. Ils se retournèrent pour repartir dans l'autre sens mais se retrouvèrent bloquer par les chiens. Cruella s'approcha d'eux, un sourire fier et prétentieux sur les lèvres. Par réflexe, les deux femmes mirent leurs fils derrière elles, et Emma un bras devant la brune pour la protéger.

-On vous l'a dit, les méchants gagnent toujours. Fit-elle en s'approchant d'elles. Je savais que tu n'étais plus des nôtres. Annonça-t-elle en fixant Regina.

-Je ne suis plus des vôtres justement parce que les méchants ne gagnent jamais. Il serait tant de le comprendre. Cracha Regina au bord de l'explosion, une main serrant le bras protecteur d'Emma devant elle.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est que tu es devenue faible et pitoyable. Provoqua Cruella.

Avant que Regina ne puisse répondre, Emma explosa et une lumière blanche sortit de sa poitrine, éjectant Cruella. La magie disparue, les trois ne virent plus la femme mais entendirent son hurlement tombant dans le vide. Regina d'un coup de poignet immobilisa les chiens, Henry se pencha pour voir entre les falaises. La brune se tourna vers son amante, qui avait les poings serrés, la mâchoire contractée, et les yeux noirs de colère sur le vide de la falaise, ou Cruella était tombée.

-Emma, regardes moi. La blonde leva les yeux vers elle. Ta magie jamais pour faire du mal. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Fit-elle fermement, elle laissa quelques secondes, faisant disparaître les chiens, puis posa ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme. Je sais que tu as juste voulu prendre ma défense. Et je sais aussi que ta magie est sortie par un gros manque de contrôle de toi. Elle lui caressa les joues de ses pouces pour la détendre.

-J'ai pas fais exprès. Je te le promets. Je voulais juste l'engueuler, lui dire qu'elle se trompait sur toi. Et y a ce truc qui est sortit de ma poitrine. Expliqua Emma montrant le point où la magie était sortie. Je te jures que je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je voulais pas la tuer. Je voulais juste lui faire mal pour lui faire payer ce qu'elle venir de dire. La voix d'Emma était étranglée. Ne m'en veux pas.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. La rassura la brune en collant leurs fronts. Je te remercies de me protéger. Mais tu dois plus laisser ta magie exploser. On va re-bosser, ensemble, et tu vas retrouver le contrôles de ta magie.

-Je te jure de plus perdre le contrôle. Je te le promets. Emma serra ses bras autour de la brune, la tête dans son cou.

Regina la serra contre elle, une main dans les cheveux blonds, l'autre lui frottant le dos.

-Je crois en toi. Souffla-t-elle en embrassant sa tête. Je t'aime. Regina se disait que c'était le seul moyen de la rassurer et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Marmonna Emma dans son cou.

Regina sourit, elle aimait cette situation, elle aimait voir qu'elles se rassuraient chacune leurs tour, qu'elles avaient besoin de l'une et de l'autre. Henry était resté derrière, il vint à côté, prendre ses deux mères dans ses bras. Les deux femmes libérèrent un de leurs bras, pour enlacer leurs fils.

-Faut qu'on retourne auprès des grands-parents. Finit par dire Henry, qui commençait à être mal à l'aise par toute cette attention.

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête et suivirent Henry dans les bois, faisant le chemin inverse de celui fait en courant quelques minutes plutôt. Regina et Emma se tenaient la main, les doigts entrecroisés, les épaules s'entrechoquant. La blonde finit par réaliser, que même si Cruella n'était plus, les autres pouvaient encore être là, elle tenta de lâcher la main de Regina, mais celle ci resserra sa prise.

-Regina, on pourrait...

-Je m'en contre fiche. Coupa la brune regardant devant elle. De tout façon plus jamais je ne jouerais les méchantes avec ce qui vient de se passer. Alors comme on se cachait à cause d'elles, maintenant je n'en ai plus rien à faire. Laisses moi tenir ta main. Ajouta-t-elle en la regardant.

-Que si tu me laisses faire ça. Sourit Emma en se penchant vers elle pour sceller leurs lèvres.

-Les mamaaaans! Cria Henry. Avancez!

-Oui, oui, on te suit gamin. Répondit Emma en tirant la jeune femme.

Elles suivirent leurs fils jusqu'à la voiture des parents de la blonde.


	19. 19 : Aveux

19 : Aveux.

David et Mary les attendaient, August allongé dans la voiture, une couverture, récupérée dans le chalet, sur lui. Quand ils virent les deux femmes et Henry arriver, Mary se précipita vers eux enlaçant sa fille et Regina, David son petit fils.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? On a entendu les chiens, puis un jet de magie blanche. S'inquiéta Mary.

-Cruella s'en ai prit à moi, Emma m'a défendue, mais a perdu le contrôle. Elle laissa un blanc. Cruella ne serra plus un problème.

-C'est à dire? Questionna Mary.

Emma grogna et dépassa ses parents, pour monter à l'arrière de la voiture ou August était allongé. Regina envoya Henry avec elle, voulant parler avec Mary et david qui avait l'air terrorisés.

-On se calme. Elle a perdu le contrôle parce que ses sentiments l'ont submergés. On va se ré-entraîner toute les deux, et je vais faire mon possible pour que ça aille. Mais maintenant vous n'avez plus le choix. Elle vient de tuer quelqu'un, et ça la fait paniquer. Vous devez lui parler. Les deux voulurent réagir. Si vous ne dites rien, elle ira trouver les réponses. Elle a comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, et je n'ai rien dit. Elle va venir vous parlez. Ce soir ou demain. Répondez lui avant que tout ne dérape. Finit Regina en partant rejoindre son fils et son amante, autour d'August.

Mary et David, se regardèrent totalement paniqués. Ils savaient que Regina avait raison, ils devaient parler.

-Il faut que August se repose. On le ramène chez l'Auteur vous venez?! Appela Emma.

Ses parents hochèrent la tête, montèrent à l'avant de la voiture et démarrèrent prenant la route vers la maison de l'Auteur. À l'arrière, Henry était sur le côté, soufflant et prenant l'air après ce qu'il venait de se passer. August était allongé au milieu, Regina et Emma, à sa droite. Il ouvrit les yeux et Emma le vit.

-Salut August. Comment tu te sens? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ça va moi. Toi t'as l'air bizarre. Articula l'homme.

-T'inquiètes pas pour moi. On te ramène dans la maison de l'Auteur, pour que tu te reposes. On viendra te voir demain.

-Merci Emma. Sourit August, avant de voir Regina. Je savais que vous aviez changé. Vous aviez pas le même regard qu'eux. Remarqua-t-il.

Emma regarda la brune avec un grand sourire, avant de se pencher vers August.

-Elle a joué les méchantes pour apprendre leurs plan. C'est une gentille maintenant, tu verras elle est parfaite. Sourit-elle.

-T'es amoureuse toi. S'amusa l'homme.

-Peut-être un peu. Ria Emma avec lui.

La blonde se redressa et vint dans les bras de Regina, qui la serra contre elle. August somnola jusqu'à la maison de l'Auteur. Entre temps Mary avait appelé Belle et elle était devant la maison de l'Auteur quand David se gara. Ce dernier aida Emma à porter August à l'intérieur, et ils l'installèrent dans une des chambres de la maison, dans un lit, l'homme tenant à peine debout. Mary, Regina, Henry et Belle les avaient suivi et attendaient au bout du lit. Emma s'assit sur le bord du lit auprès d'August, tenant sa main.

-August, je reviens te voir demain avec Regina et Henry. Pour le moment tu te reposes, et ne t'inquiètes pas Regina a mit un sort de protection sur la maison. Le rassura-t-elle.

-Merci Emma. Regina est là? Demanda-t-il, totalement essoufflé.

-Oui. Emma se tourna et fit signe à son amante de venir. Celle ci s'approcha, et se mit debout près d'elle. Pourquoi tu veux la voir?

August sourit à la curiosité d'Emma et posa son regard sur la brune à côté d'elle, qui avait l'air apeurée et inquiète, et qui compressait la main d'Emma dans la sienne.

-Emma tu peux sortir avec les autres quelques secondes? Demanda-t-il.

-D'accord, mais t'es gentil avec elle, c'est grâce à elle si t'es là et vivant. Prévint la blonde.

-Je te le promets. Emma le foudroya du regard avant de faire sortir tout le monde. August poursuivit avec la brune. Prenez soin d'Emma. Son coeur ne doit pas devenir noir, son avenir, vous le savez comme moi, peut être beau ou sombre. J'ai échoué en l'abandonnant quand nous étions petits, ne faites pas comme moi. Je vous en prie, faites attention à elle. Ça se voit dans son regard que sans vous et Henry elle n'y arrivera pas, avant il n'y avait que Henry, maintenant il y a vous aussi. Je suis heureux que se soit vous qu'elle est choisie.

-Vous êtes sérieux? S'étonna Regina en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

-Très. Emma à craqué pour vous sous la malédiction, dès son arrivée. Je suis heureux qu'elle est finalement réussi à vous le dire. Et vous êtes ce qu'il y'a de mieux autant pour que son coeur reste rouge, que pour faire son bonheur. Sourit August. Et même si mon avis n'importe pas, je vous le dis je suis content pour vous deux.

-Votre avis est important. Vous êtes comme un frère pour Emma, et je redoutais ce que vous pensiez depuis ce matin surtout. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas blessé physiquement, et pour ce que j'ai pu dire, ou la peur causé, je voudrais m'excuser.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je l'ai vu dans vos yeux, au moment où vous m'avez menacé, que vous vous en vouliez, que vous n'étiez plus celle que l'on avait pu redouter. Henry et Emma vous ont fait perdre toute votre noirceur. Vous êtes bénéfique pour Emma, comme elle l'est pour vous.

-Merci. Je prendrais soin d'elle. Mais vous vous devez prendre soin de vous, et rapidement vous remettre sur pied. On a besoin de vous. Et Emma s'en remettra pas de vous perdre une seconde fois. Sourit doucement la brune.

-Vous inquiétez pas. J'ai vécu pire. Ironisa August.

Ils laissèrent un léger rire s'échapper.

-Je peux rentrer? Cria Emma depuis l'extérieur, faisant plus rire les deux autres.

-Viens. Lui répondit Regina.

Emma entra dans la chambre et vint rapidement vers le lit, debout près de la brune, un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je te reprendre madame le maire, j'ai besoin d'elle. On y va. Belle reste ici. Sourit Emma en tirant Regina pour la mettre debout.

-Madame le maire. Tu es trop formelle Emma. Ria l'homme. Mais je vous vois demain, de toute façon je crois que je vais m'endormir d'ici quelques secondes.

Les deux femmes le saluèrent et laissèrent la place à Belle, allant rejoindre leurs famille pour reprendre la voiture et rentrer. Emma, Regina et Henry prirent la voiture de la brune, qu'elle avait laissé devant la maison de l'Auteur, pour aller à l'appartement des Charmants. Emma avait dit à ses parents qu'ils devaient parler et donc se rejoignaient à l'appartement. De toute façon il était prévu que Henry dorme là-bas. Emma angoissait dans la voiture, et tapait doucement du pied, Regina le vit et posa sa main sur la cuisse de son amante, lui assurant sa présence. Emma posa la main sur la sienne, et la serra.

-Henry en arrivant à l'appartement tu vas dans ta chambre. Annonça Emma en regardant son fils dans le rétroviseur.

-Mais pourquoi ma'? Se vexa le jeune homme.

-Parce que je te le demande, et que je dois parler à mes parents. Mais que j'ai besoin de ta mère, donc je peux pas t'envoyer chez elle pour une fois. Expliqua la blonde.

-Et comme d'habitude je suis mis à part. Bouda Henry.

-Gamin, tu es grand, tu peux faire plein de choses avec nous, mais tu ne peux pas tout entendre. Et tu restes notre fils, si Regina, ou même moi ne veux pas que tu saches, on en a le fermement Emma.

Henry se renfrogna dans son siège. Et le reste du trajet se fit en silence. Regina se gara devant l'appartement, juste derrière David, et ils montèrent tout les cinq. Les parents de la blonde montraient des signes évidents d'angoisse et d'inquiétude face à l'envie de discuter d'Emma. Dans l'appartement, Henry monta comme dit, et les autres enlevèrent leurs manteaux. Mary et david allèrent dans la cuisine, préparé un encas, pendant que Emma et Regina s'asseyaient côte à côte dans le canapé.

-Ça va Em'? S'inquiéta Regina en caressant les cheveux blonds.

-Oui. Sourit doucement la jeune femme en la regardant. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit August?

-Qu'il était heureux pour nous. Qu'on était faite pour être ensemble, et surtout que l'on était bénéfique l'une pour l'autre. Sourit Regina, elle laissa une seconde et reprit. Il a aussi dit que tu avais craqué pour moi dès le début. C'est vrai?

-Peut-être. Admit Emma en déposant un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme. Je te trouvais magnifique. Emma parlait en embrassant la jeune femme sur la mâchoire et dans le cou. Et même si tu étais une vraie garce, tu étais géniale à mes yeux. C'est contradictoire, je sais. Et puis quand tu t'énervais, je te trouvais un côté, comment dirais je. Elle embrassa la fissure des lèvres de la jeune femme. Excitant, tu étais d'un coup beaucoup trop désirable.

Regina tourna légèrement la tête pour capturer les lèvres de son amante dans un doux baiser. Emma la serra contre elle, mais elles entendirent Mary et David arriver et détachèrent leurs lèvres, mais pas leurs corps. Le couple posa le plateau et s'assit dans les fauteuils face aux deux femmes.

-Faut qu'on parle. Lança froidement Emma, étonnant Regina par son changement soudain d'attitude. En toute honnêté.

Mary et David déglutirent difficilement face au ton d'Emma, elle était froide et dure.

-Nous t'écoutons ma chérie. Finit par articuler Mary.

-Qu'est ce qui vous angoisse depuis l'arrivée des cinglées, et que vous voulez pas me dire? Demanda Emma, cachant toute inquiétude dans sa voix, mais compressant la main de son amante dans la sienne.

Mary et David échangèrent un regard paniqué, ils devaient parler, ils n'avaient plus le choix, pour Emma, pour leurs famille, pour le bien-être de tout le monde. Ils virent le regard incitateur de Regina, qui disait clairement "parlez ou je le fais pour vous". David serra la main de sa femme, et prit une grande inspiration pour se lancer.

-Quand tu n'étais pas encore née, ta mère et moi voulions savoir de quoi était fait ton avenir. Nous avions peur pour toi, surtout qu'à l'époque, Regina n'était pas celle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Alors pour savoir, nous avons touché la corne d'une licorne, mais nous avons eut deux visions bien différentes. Pour ma part, ta vie était lumineuse et belle.

-Pour moi, elle était noire. Je te voyais arracher un coeur. Coupa Mary.

-Alors nous avons cherché de l'aide, nous voulions pas que tu es un coeur noir. Le seul moyen de te sauver avant même que tu ne vives était de mettre toute ta noirceur dans -David se coupa, redoutant les mots qu'il allait dire- un autre bébé.

La mâchoire d'Emma tomba, alors que celle de Regina se contractait, elle connaissait l'histoire, mais redoutait la réaction d'Emma. Mary et David avaient agit en pensant faire bien, mais aujourd'hui ils se sentaient ignobles.

-Vous avez prit un bébé au hasard et vous lui avez donné ma noirceur? Fit sèchement Emma, sentant la colère l'envahir.

-Pas tout à fait. Nous avons bien donné ta noirceur à un autre enfant. Mais pas n'importe le quel. Expliqua David.

-Nous avons chercher un enfant qui était déjà promis à un avenir noir. À l'époque il y avait une personne au coeur noir qui attendait un bébé. Maléfique. Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent, et Mary baissa la tête et enchaîna. Alors nous avons prit son bébé et nous t'avons enlevé ta noirceur.

-Vous lui avez prit? Comme moi j'ai prit des trucs pour survivre? David hocha la tête. Vous avez volé un bébé!? Hurla Emma.

-Calmes toi, s'il te plaît. Tenta David. Nous savons que ce que nous avons fait est mal. Mais à l'époque c'était juste toi qui nous importait, nous n'avons pas prit de recul.

-Vous êtes vraiment... Emma serra les dents pour garder son sang-froid. Elle secoua la tête avant de reprendre. Question technique. Comment vous avez fait pour voler un bébé qui n'était pas né?

-Sa mère est Maléfique, un dragon. Son bébé était dans un oeuf. Bredouilla Mary.

-Mais vous êtes abominables, comment vous avez pu faire ça?! Tu m'étonnes qu'elle vous en veux!Je la trouve même patiente! Je vous aurais déjà tués moi! Hurla la blonde.

-Em' calmes toi...Intervint Regina, une main sous son menton, tournant sa tête pour la regarder et la calmer. Ils savent qu'ils ont mal agit, mais ils ont toujours fait ça dans ton intérêt. Ça n'excuse rien je te l'accorde, mais ils s'en veulent assez, ils vivent avec la peur depuis des jours si ce n'est des années...

-Tu le savais? Interrogea Emma sèchement.

-Je...Regina hésita voyant la colère dans les yeux d'Emma. Ils me l'ont dit il y a quelques jours. Avoua-t-elle finalement.

Emma lâcha sa main d'un geste sec, et se mit debout, dans un geste d'éloignement brusque. Les larmes lui montaient mais la colère les retenait. Elle avait fixé un moment la brune, et passait maintenant son regard entre ses parents et son amante, refusant tout contact et leurs en voulant toujours un peu plus.

-Comment t'as pu me faire ça?! Elle regarda ses parents. Vous me dégoutez. Prendre un enfant alors que tu étais toi même enceinte?! Si on m'avait prit Henry j'aurais pas pu rester aussi calme que Maléfique. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je cherche à vous protégez. Je devrais vous donner à elle!

-Emma! Je suis tout de même ta mère! S'exclama Mary, choquée par les propos de sa fille.

-Je m'en fou! Mais à un point t'imagines pas! S'énerva Emma.

-Emma... Souffla Regina en se levant pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme.

-M'approches pas! Me touches pas! Grogna Emma, elle était blessée par le mensonge de la brune. Comment tu as pu me cacher ça? On s'est réveillées ensemble presque tout les jours, je t'ai attendue tout les soirs, je me suis inquiétée pour toi, j'ai même cuisiné pour toi! Je t'ai laissée me soigner, je t'ai portée, j'ai séché tes larmes, j'ai pas fui...Je suis restée, pour la première fois de ma vie je n'ai pas fui quand j'ai aimé. Et toi tu me caches un truc comme ça. Emma recula un peu plus vers la porte. Je veux plus te voir.

Emma disparu dans les escaliers, et quelques secondes après la porte claquait. Regina était figée, retenant les larmes. Mary et David étaient assis, la jeune femme pleurant dans les bras de son mari. Regina finit par réagir, après une minute dans le silence, à presque plus respirer, elle se tourna et monta à l'étage. Elle s'avança devant la porte d'Emma, et voulu ouvrir. Mais la porte était fermée à clé. Une main à plat sur le bois, l'autre en poing, elle toqua.

-Emma... Ouvres moi...

-Va t'en! S'écria Emma de l'autre côté de la porte, qui était assise tentant comme elle pouvait de contrôler sa magie, ayant déjà cassé quelques objets.

-Laisses moi te parler, je t'en prie Emma...Articula la brune, son poing continuant de taper doucement contre la porte. S'il te plaît, ouvres.

-Je veux plus te voir, plus jamais! Sors de cet appartement! Hurla Emma.

-Laisses moi t'expliquer et après tu feras ce que tu veux... Il y eut un silence et Regina cessa de frapper, laissant tomber son front contre le bois. J'avais promis de ne rien dire. Ce n'était pas à moi te parler, pas à moi de t'avouer tout ça. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était te protéger. Regina se laissa aller la tête toujours collée contre la porte. Ouvres moi Em'...

-Non! Fallait y penser avant de te foutre de moi! Cria Emma à nouveau.

-Je me suis pas foutue de toi. C'était juste pas à moi de te dire quelque chose d'aussi important. Je les ai poussé à te parler, j'ai fais ce que je pouvais mais c'était pas à moi de te révéler ça. Expliqua encore la brune.

-Dégages! Je me fiche de ce que tu as dire!

Regina ne pu retenir plus ses larmes et les laissa couler abondamment sur ses joues, et recommença à tapoter sur la porte pour que Emma ouvres.

-Em' je t'en prie me laisses pas...J'ai besoin de toi, ouvres moi...Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, dis moi quoi faire. Bredouilla Regina ne sachant plus quoi faire, et n'ayant même pas le coeur de retenir ses larmes ou de canaliser ses mots et ses sentiments. Pardonnes moi...

Emma avait finit par laisser les larmes couler, elle aussi, et aux derniers mots de la brune elle ne pu retenir totalement sa magie, et fit exploser son miroir et cadre où il y avait une photo de elle, Regina et Henry.

-Merde, merde, merde, merde... Répéta-t-elle, discrètement, en se levant et serrant le point.

-Em' respires, calmes ton coeur, et tes sentiments. Respires doucement s'il te plaît. Fais attention à toi. Murmura Regina, pleurant toujours.

Emma s'appuya sur la porte.

-Tu ne me mentiras plus jamais? Tu ne me cacheras plus rien? Demanda-t-elle à travers la porte.

-Plus jamais. Je te le jure. J'ai juste besoin de toi. Répondit Regina, sanglotant, elle se laissa tomber, accroupie face à la porte.

Elle entendit le verrou de la porte et une secondes après celle ci s'ouvrait. Emma s'accroupit devant Regina, et lui prit les mains, l'aidant à se mettre debout. Quand elle se firent face, elle plongèrent leurs regards dans celui de l'autre. Elles avaient les mêmes yeux peinés, humides et inquiets, Emma avait une touche de colère en plus.

-Plus jamais de secrets. Affirma Emma.

-Je te le promets. Accepta la brune.


	20. 20 : Première

20 : Première.

Emma la tira dans la chambre, et ferma la porte à clé, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de voir ses parents. Elle n'avait allumé que une guirlande dans sa chambre, et la lumière était faible, elles distinguaient leurs yeux, leurs visages, leurs corps, en y prêtant attention.  
Emma enveloppa ses bras autour des épaules de la brune, alors que celle ci enlaçait ses hanches. La blonde les fit tomber sur le lit, l'une contre l'autre. Elles restèrent ainsi longuement, sentant les battements du coeur de l'autre contre elle, leurs souffles s'échouant dans leurs cou.

-Je voulais pas te faire de mal. Finit par articuler Regina.

-Je sais. Accepta Emma.

-Mais c'était pas à moi de te le dire. Ce n'était pas mon secret. Et pour une fois pas mon erreur. Continua la brune, sans bouger, toujours dans le cou de son amante.

-Je sais. Répéta Emma. Pardon d'avoir dit tout ça. J'aurais pas dû. J'étais blessée.

-Je sais. Sourit doucement Regina, en redressant sa tête caressant les joues d'Emma. Je l'avais un peu mérité je crois.

Emma resserra ses bras autour du corps de son amante.

-Je n'aime pas m'énerver contre toi. Souffla-t-elle. En plus sans toi je perds le contrôle. Elle lui embrassa le front, gardant ses lèvres contre son front, son nez dans ses cheveux. Regina, je deviens dépendante de toi, ça me fait peur.

-C'est terrifiant pour moi aussi. Répondit Regina. Mais on va s'y faire, ensemble hein? Regina recula sa tête pour la regarder.

-Oui, je disais pas ça parce que je voulais rompre ou je sais pas. Je disais ça parce que j'ai vraiment peur, et que je t'aime vraiment vraiment.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Em'. Peut-être un peu trop. Sourit doucement la brune.

Emma resserra ses bras, pour étouffer n'importe quel petit espace d'air entre elles. La peur, l'angoisse, la colère et la peine s'échappaient de leurs corps, laissant place à la tendresse, le bien-être, le calme et l'amour. Les deux femmes ne savaient pas très bien aimé, elles apprenaient ensemble et doucement.

-Tu veux peut-être manger? Proposa tout bas Emma.

-Non. Je voudrais plus bouger, et m'endormir ainsi. Murmura Regina.

-Laisses moi enlever mon pull et mon pantalon et je te serres contre moi pour dormir. Sourit Emma.

Regina acquiesça et elles se levèrent. Emma enleva ses vêtements, gardant son tee-shirt et sa culotte, Regina retira ses vêtements aussi et piqua le tee-shirt d'Emma, qui était sous l'oreiller. La blonde sourit en la voyant habillée ainsi, et l'attrapa par les épaules, dans son dos, pour la faire tomber sur le lit, sous la couette, avec elle.

-Tu es trop belle dans mon tee-shirt. Sourit Emma, embrassant son cou.

-Merci. Regina passa un bras derrière elle, pour caresser la cuisse d'Emma qu'elle incita à passer sur elle. Je suis bien dans tes bras.

-Je suis bien contre toi. Sourit Emma en déposant un baiser dans son cou. Dors maintenant. Après cette journée on mérite une longue nuit de sommeil.

En quelques minutes les deux femmes s'endormirent, totalement épuisées.

Regina ouvrit les yeux la première, et eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre. Elle n'était pas dans la même position que quand elle s'était endormie. Elle avait les jambes totalement emmêlées avec celle de son amante, qui d'ailleurs avait ses mains sous son tee-shirt. Elle regarda la blonde qui dormait toujours, amusée par les mains sur sa peau. Elle réalisa aussi qu'elles avaient dormi dans la chambre d'Emma, et donc à l'appartement des Charmants. Vu comment la situation était hier soir quand elles étaient montées, elles redoutaient le moment où elles devraient sortir du lit. Si Emma lui avait pardonné, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle pardonne ses parents aussi rapidement, déjà l'erreur n'était pas la même, mais surtout Regina avait des arguments pour expliquer son erreur, et pour se faire pardonner, cependant les parents d'Emma eut n'avaient aucunes explications à donner.

-Arrêtes de t'inquièter, il est dix heures, mes parents sont partis bosser, on les verra pas. Et Henry doit être à l'école. Marmonna Emma en se réveillant, et sortant la brune de ses pensées.

Regina sentit les mains d'Emma monter et descendre sur son ventre, effleurant sa poitrine, très lentement. Elle enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux blonds.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas. Répondit Regina.

-Tu mens. Sourit Emma en relevant la tête et la regardant.

-Je m'inquiète pas vraiment. Je m'angoisse pour toi. C'est ta faute si je suis stressée. Provoqua Regina.

-Oublis tout ça pour l'instant. On est dans ma chambre, seules, tranquilles. Et j'ai bien une idée pour que tu sois moins angoissée, et que t'arrêtes de penser. Sourit Emma, en poussant doucement la brune l'allongeant sur le dos.

Emma se coucha sur Regina, caressant ses côtes et ses seins, lui embrassant la mâchoire et le cou. Regina enlaça son cou, caressant le haut de son dos, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Emma...Murmura-t-elle.

-T'aimes pas mon idée? S'amusa Emma en arrêtant ses attentions pour regarder son amante. Tu veux que j'arrête? Ajouta-t-elle la voix rauque, et un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

-Surtout pas. Continue. Insista Regina, enlaçant ses jambes autour des hanches d'Emma, la collant contre elle.

Emma n'hésita pas à déposer ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou, et à remonter le long de sa mâchoire pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elles durent détacher leurs lèvres, pour qu'Emma retire le teeshirt que la brune portait. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes avant que Regina ne retire celui d'Emma. Puis que les culottes trouvent le sol avec les tee-shirt. Alors que les caresses se faisaient plus pressantes, et que les deux femmes étaient de moins en moins discrètes, Regina fut prise d'une légère inquiétude.

-T'es sûre qu'on est seule hein? S'assura-t-elle la voix totalement saccadée.

-Oui. Emma l'embrassa. Et au pire si il y a quelqu'un au moins ils sauront que faut pas venir nous voir. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Y a que nous deux, et personne d'autre.

Regina sourit et inversa leurs places en un coup de hanche.

-Que nous. Susurra-t-elle, les mains se baladant sur le corps de son amante, et les baisers s'enchainant.

Quelques minutes après deux cris déchiraient le silence de l'appartement, et les deux femmes retombaient l'une à côté de l'autre sous la couette, essoufflées, un sourire éblouissant s'étendant sur leurs lèvres. Regina, traçait les traits du visage de la blonde tourné vers elle, gardant une jambe autour du corps d'Emma, qui la lui caressait. Elles restèrent un moment à se regarder, reprenant leurs souffle, puis Emma réalisa l'heure, mais aussi le fait qu'elle avait pas manger depuis presque quinze heures.

-Tu as faim Gina? Proposa la jeune femme.

-Je dois avouer que oui. Répondit la brune.

-Viens, je vais te faire un petit déj! Sourit Emma en déposant un baiser sur son front et se levant.

Elle attrapa leurs culottes et leurs teeshirts, enfila les siens, mais empêcha Regina d'attraper les siens.

-Em' donnes moi ça. Insista Regina, utilisant le drap pour se cacher, et se mettant à genoux sur le lit.

-Viens les prendre si tu les veux. Provoqua Emma en se rapprochant de la porte.

-Tu vas pas me faire ça? S'indigna Regina en tirant le drap autour d'elle totalement pour se mettre debout. Donnes les moi.

Regina avança vers son amante, tenant le drap entouré autour d'elle, faisant comme une robe longue et drapée. Emma ouvrit la porte et recula dans le couloir.

-Je commence à douter de la possibilité que je te rende tes vêtements, parce que t'es belle avec rien qu'un drap. Continua Emma.

Alors que la blonde allait descendre les escaliers, Regina en eut marre et utilisa la magie. En deux secondes, son drap avait disparu, et les vêtements que tenaient Emma recouvraient son corps. La blonde en laissa tomber sa mâchoire ne s'attendant pas à ça.

-Fermes la bouche Em'. Plaisanta Regina en la rejoignant en haut de l'escalier.

-C'est pas juste, si tu t'utilises la magie je peux pas gagner. Bougonna Emma en l'attrapant, pour l'empêcher de la dépasser.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis. Je gagne toujours. Sourit Regina.

Emma grogna un moment mais finit par prendre la main de Regina et l'entraîna en bas dans la cuisine. Elle sortit le pain et le mit à griller, après avoir obliger Regina à s'asseoir et ne rien faire. Puis elle sortit de quoi faire son chocolat chaud, et le mit à chauffer.

-Un café mon coeur? Proposa Emma en sortant de quoi mettre sur le pain, du frigo.

Regina avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, incapable de bouger ou parler. Emma venait de l'appeler comme personne ne l'avait fait avant, et avec un naturel déconcertant. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle avait sentit son coeur éclater, et les morceaux s'éparpiller dans son corps. Elle en avait oublier comment parler.  
Emma n'ayant pas de réponse, se retourna, fermant le frigo, et regarda Regina. Voyant la tête qu'elle affichait, elle fronça les sourcils et se mit face à elle, laissant le comptoir les séparer.

-Regina tu ne parles plus. Tu m'inquiètes on dirait que tu as vu un spectre. Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Emma, avec une touche d'humour pour essayer de détendre la jeune femme.

-Tu...tu...Bredouilla Regina avant de se racler la gorge pour poursuivre. Tu m'as appelé comment?

-Je sais pas moi. Répondit Emma en réfléchissant. Gina non?

-Non. T'as dis..Regina laissa quelques secondes, ayant du mal à le dire. T'as dis "mon coeur"...

-Ah ouais? Emma réfléchie. Bah c'est possible oui. Oui effectivement j'ai fais ça. Et pourquoi t'es comme ça? On dirait que tu es choquée.

-Non...Fin si...Non...C'est juste que. Regina se leva et vint se coller à Emma qui l'enlaça. Personne ne l'a jamais fait. Et tu l'as fais tellement naturellement. Je sais pas ce qui c'est passé en moi. Juste je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, mon coeur. Sourit Emma, elle embrassa la brune. Un café du coup?

-Je veux bien. Accepta Regina.

La blonde se détacha d'elle et prépara son café, tout en insistant pour que Regina retourne s'asseoir, mais celle ci étant plutôt têtue, resta adossée au comptoir. Emma finit par se retrouver et lui donna sa tasse, une gardant la sienne en main.

-Bon bah comme tu veux pas t'asseoir, on va aller dans le canapé, c'est plus cool. Emma prit le plateau avec les tartines et son chocolat et entraîna Regina.

Elles se laissèrent tomber, collées l'une à l'autre et mangèrent en riant. Emma faisait son possible pour barrer le passage à ses idées noires, aux paroles de ses parents la veille, sans savoir que Regina faisait de même de son côté. Elles profitaient d'un moment de calme entre elles. Le petit-déjeuné fini, Emma attrapa les épaules de Regina avant qu'elle ne puisse se lever, et l'attira contre elle, son dos contre sa poitrine.

-Gina je peux te demander quelque chose? Interrogea Emma.

-Dis moi. Regina pencha la tête en arrière contre la poitrine de la jeune femme, collée à elle.

-Je veux plus voir mes parents. Je pourrais dormir chez toi quelques temps? Pas longtemps promis. Juste quelques nuits. Demanda Emma, inquiète de la réponse de la brune.

-Tu restes autant de temps que tu veux. J'aime t'avoir au manoir. Sourit tendrement Regina.

-En plus il me semble qu'il y a notre lit qui nous attend? Provoqua Emma, rassurée.

-Arrêtes de m'embêter avec ça. Regina lui embrassa le cou. On doit aller voir August et Belle. Ajouta-t-elle pour empêcher ses joues de rougir.

-Je me suis arrangée. On va chercher Henry et ensuite on va voir August. De toute façon d'après Belle, il dort en continu. Sourit la blonde.

Regina se retourna et fixa Emma, un doigt pointé vers elle.

-Tu vas rapidement perdre cette habitude de prévoir des trucs sans m'en parler. Menaça-t-elle, alors que Emma lui souriait grandement.

-Oui Majesté. Plaisanta Emma. Mais toi tu vas prendre l'habitude, que je fasse des choses pour nous deux. Parce que toi et moi on a dit que c'était pas pour un instant, et que je compte pas te dire tout dans les moindre détails de ce que je fais, sinon on va vite s'emmerder. Expliqua-t-elle sans perdre son sourire, se laissant tomber sur le dos, un bras sous la tête.

-Ton language Em'! Rouspeta Regina, en appui sur ses bras, au dessus d'elle.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en fou de mon langage miss parfaite! Plaisanta Emma en enroulant ses bras autour de Regina et la faisant s'allonger sur elle.

Regina grogna mais se laissa aller avec un sourire sur la blonde. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, qui lui rendit son baiser sans la moindre hésitation. Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent longuement, avec tout l'amour qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre, en oubliant où elles étaient et qui elles pouvaient croiser.  
Mary entra dans l'appartement vers midi, alors que les deux femmes s'embrassaient toujours sur le canapé. Elle les vit et se figea, pas le moins du monde étonnée ou choquée mais triste et angoissée à l'idée que sa fille puisse la voir et la repousser. Dans son stress, elle en oublia la porte d'entrée qui se ferma dans un bruit sourd. Emma et Regina sursautèrent et se redressèrent assises sur le canapé, comme deux adolescentes prises sur le fait. Quand la blonde vit sa mère, son regard changea d'un coup, devenant noir, elle se leva, donnant un coup dans la table et partit dans sa chambre, ignorant sa mère en passant à côté d'elle. Regina se leva, et attrapa le bras de Mary, pour l'empêcher de suivre Emma.

-Laisses moi aller voir ma fille. Fit la jeune femme hésitante.

-Mary elle n'est pas prête. Laisses lui le temps d'avaler cette nouvelle. Laisses moi le temps d'en parler avec elle. Insista Regina, en passant devant elle.

Dans les escaliers elle fit un mouvement de poignet et fit disparaître la vaisselle du petit déjeuné qui était sur la table du salon. Puis elle monta rapidement là haut. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Emma, et aperçue la jeune femme allongée à plat ventre sur le lit, la tête dans le matelas.

-Va t'en je veux pas te parler. Grogna la blonde sans bouger.

Regina ferma la porte derrière elle, et se mit debout au bout du lit, délicatement mais rapidement elle s'allongea sur le dos d'Emma.

-Évites de me confondre avec ta mère à l'avenir. Affirma-t-elle en déposant un baiser dans la nuque de la blonde.

-Oh mon dieu c'est toi. Pardon. S'excusa Emma en tournant la tête sur le côté pour parler et apercevoir la brune.

-Fais attention sinon je t'abandonne ici. Je suis pas ta mère et je lui ressemble pas. Ajouta Regina en embrassant sa joue. Emma laissa un grand sourire s'afficher. Em' faudra qu'on en parle un moment ou l'autre. Finit-elle par dire.

-Ce soir ou demain. En dehors d'ici. S'il te plaît, pas maintenant, mon coeur. Bredouilla Emma, faisant une petite moue.

Regina hésita un moment.

-Me soudoyer en m'appelant ainsi c'est nul. Grogna-t-elle.

-Pas fais exprès, c'est sorti tout seul. Regina la regarda un sourcil arqué ne la croyant pas. Je te promets c'est vraiment sortit tout seul. Mais c'est bon de savoir que ça te fait craquer. Sourit Emma.

-N'empêches que nous devrons en parler. Alors pas maintenant et pas ici ok. Mais ce soir je te laisses pas le choix. Tu ne dormiras pas sans m'avoir parlé. Précisa Regina sérieusement, avachie sur Emma, la regardant.

-Et si je veux pas dormir? Proposa Emma en souriant.

-Tu ne dormiras pas, et ne me toucheras pas tant qu'on aura pas parlé. Ni câlin, ni baiser, ni rien. Protesta la brune.

Emma bouda, retournant sa tête dans ses bras, contre le matelas. Regina sourit à cette vision et caressa les cheveux blonds et les épaules de la jeune femme. Elles restèrent ainsi longuement, Regina se délectant du corps et de la chaleur de la jeune femme sur elle, profitant des caresses qu'elle lui prodiguait. Elle sentait la respiration d'Emma, et son ronronnement de satisfaction, ce qui la faisait sourire. Regina vit l'heure sur le réveil. Henry finissait les cours dans moins de deux heures. Avant Emma et elle devaient s'habiller et discuter.

-Em' on est quoi nous deux? Demanda-t-elle le regard perdu vers la fenêtre la main se baladant dans les boucles blondes.

-C'est quoi cette question? Interrogea Emma sans bouger, perplexe et refusant de voir le regard de Regina qu'elle savait perdu.

-Si tu devais définir ce que nous sommes, tu dirais quoi? Questionna-t-elle.

-J'y ai jamais pensé. Pas ma petite-amie c'est trop enfantin et c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai une relation autre qu'une relation d'adolescente. Pas mon amante parce que la du coup les gens ne saurait pas que je t'aime. Pas ma femme parce qu'on est pas mariées. Mais en même temps c'est celui qui se rapproche le plus de ce que je vois en toi. Réfléchit Emma sans bouger, la tête contre le matelas, alors que Regina avait porté son regard sur elle. Tu dirais quoi toi pour nous?

-Ma compagne? Proposa Regina après un silence de réflexion.

-C'est pas beau. Emma tourna la tête vers elle. Même si on est pas mariée, je peux t'appeler ma femme? Sourit-elle timidement.


	21. 21 : Dissimulé

21 : Dissimulé.

Regina l'observa quelques secondes, retenant son grand sourire qui finit par apparaître.

-J'aime "ma femme". Sourit-elle.

Avant qu'elle puisse dire plus, Emma se retourna d'un coup et la serra contre elle, l'allongeant sur le lit, se mettant sur elle.

-Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir ça? Demanda Emma, leurs nez s'effleurant, les mains de Regina dans le dos de la blonde.

-Parce qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier, toi et moi on se cache plus, alors si je dois nous définir pour une quelconque raison ou à une quelconque personne, je veux savoir quoi dire et pas faire de bêtise. Sourit Regina.

-Alors tu pourras dire "je vous présente ma superbe et parfaite femme Emma". S'amusa la blonde.

-Tu prends la grosse tête chérie. Gloussa Regina.

Emma arqua un sourcil, avec un sourire heureux non dissimulé.

-Alors un je prends pas la grosse tête, je plaisante. Deux c'était juste pour te montrer que "femme" définit bien ce que l'on est. Et enfin, comment tu m'as appelée? S'exclama-t-elle sur la fin.

-Alors un je sais que tu plaisantes, même si t'as pas tout à fait tord. Reprit Regina, tentant d'empêcher ses joues de rougir, à l'idée de dire son dernier point. Deux, on est d'accord sur ce que l'on est l'une pour l'autre. Et enfin, je t'ai dis "chérie". Mais je peux ne plus jamais t'appeler comme ça si tu te moques ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Prévint sérieusement Regina, mais devant le sourire d'Emma elle ne pu que sourire. Et je le retire si tu m'embrasses pas sur le champ.

Emma ne perdit pas un instant et colla leurs lèvres. Elles luttèrent pour qui dominerait dans la danse de leurs langues. Elles finirent par se détacher, et s'enlaçant elles se fixèrent un moment.

-Faut s'habiller. Marmonna Emma.

-Faut que tu fasses ton sac. Répondit Regina.

-Faut aller chercher Henry. Ajouta Emma.

-Faut allez voir August avant de rentrer à la maison. Finit la brune, avec un léger sourire.

Emma lui embrassa la joue, puis l'aida à se lever. Elles attrapèrent leurs vêtements qu'elles avaient laissé sur le sol la veille au soir, et Emma ramassa les siens, pour en prendre des propres. Quand elle réalisa que Regina avait juste sa robe dans laquelle elle avait passé la journée d'hier, journée plutôt fatigante, elle se retourna pour lui proposer des vêtements, mais eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour articuler quelque chose, la brune étant en sous-vêtements.

-Gi...Gina... La concerné releva la tête vers elle, avec un petit sourire en coin au vu de la voix d'Emma. Veux tu des vêtements propres? Ajouta Emma en fixant les yeux de la jeune femme, luttant pour ne pas regarder son corps.

-Oui je veux bien. Acquiesça Regina, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, avec provocation.

Emma hocha bêtement la tête, avant de se reprendre et de lui tourner le dos pour chercher quelque chose dans son armoire à lui donner. Elle trouva un pantalon, et le chemisier qu'elle avait de Regina depuis des années. Mais avant qu'elle puisse se retourner pour lui donner, elle sentit le corps peu couvert de la jeune femme se coller dans son dos, et les mains caresser son ventre. Regina lui embrassa le cou, puis attrapa les vêtements qu'elle avait en main et se décolla d'elle, permettant à Emma de retrouver une respiration plus normale et de calmer son coeur.

-Si le pantalon ne te va pas, prends en un autre sur la pile. Et le chemiser t'ira forcément. Annonça Emma.

-Attends, c'est mon chemisier, que Henry m'avait volé pour te le donner quand tu venais juste d'arriver en ville? S'étonna la brune.

-C'est fortement possible. Ria Emma. Tu pourrais l'enfiler s'il te plait. Demanda-t-elle gênée, en enfilant son pull.

-Mais pourquoi tu l'as gardé? Je t'ai jamais vu le porter depuis. Interrogea Regina.

-Parce que c'était ton chemisier et je l'ai porter quand je restais ici. Mais on s'en fou, enfiles le. Insista la blonde.

Regina sourit, et fit les deux pas qui la séparait d'Emma, toujours en pantalon mais sans haut. Son visage à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme qui avait les joues rougies elle continua sa provocation.

-Je te perturbe en sous vêtements?

-Oui beaucoup alors habilles toi. Reconnu Emma en attrapant le chemisier et le faisant enfiler à la brune.

Regina s'occupa d'attacher les boutons, pendant qu'Emma sortit de sous son lit un gros sac, et mit dedans des vêtements, des chaussures, des affaires de toilettes et quelques objets. Regina la regarda faire, assise sur le bout du lit.

-Em', ne trouves tu pas que Henry est étrange ces derniers jours? Finit par questionner Regina, le regard perdu sur la photo de leurs fils accrochée au mur.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Interrogea Emma à son tour, continuant de faire son sac.

-Je crois qu'il nous cache quelque chose. Quand je lui ai dis ce qu'August m'avait apprit il n'a pas eut cet air interrogateur que vous avez tous eut. Il a eut l'air de comprendre quelque chose et en même temps il avait l'air d'avoir peur. Expliqua la brune, avant de regarder Emma. Il a passé beaucoup de temps dans la bibliothèque de l'auteur, il a dû trouvé quelque chose.

-Et il nous l'aurait caché? Non c'est pas son genre. Emma secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour désapprouver, tout en attrapant un pull dans l'armoire.

-Tu m'as bien caché que tu avais une photo de nous trois sur ta table de nuit. Provoqua Regina, ce qui fit se retourner Emma.

-Aucun rapport. T'avoir toi, et notre fils en photo n'est pas important pour votre vie, alors que si Henry sait quelque chose c'est important. Se défendit Emma.

-Mais tu m'as caché que c'était nous trois, ensemble. Où as tu eut cette photo? Questionna Regina, en se laissant tomber sur le dos pour attraper la photo au cadre brisé. Qu'as tu fais à ça photo? Ajouta-t-elle quand un morceau de verre tomba.

-C'est Mary-Margaret qui a prit cette photo. Fit Emma, en crachant presque le nom de sa mère. Et le cadre à exploser hier soir, quand ma magie sortait sans que je contrôle.

Regina hocha la tête, continuant de regarder cette photo qu'elle adorait. Emma avait utilisé le nom complet de sa mère. Lui faire pardonner ce qu'avait fait sa mère, n'allait pas être chose facile. Elle fut sortit de ces pensées, quand la blonde lui arracha la photo des mains.

-Eh! Qu'est ce que tu fais? S'écria-t-elle en se redressant.

-J'emporte ma photo chez toi. Annonça Emma en rangeant le cadre dans son sac et fermant ce dernier, avant de tendre sa main à la brune. Et nous devons aller chercher Henry, pour lui parler, si tu as un doute sur sa sincérité, alors nous allons le faire parler.

-Ah oui? Et comment vas tu t'y prendre? Interrogea la brune en se mettant debout, tenant la main de la jeune femme.

-Mon super pouvoir tu te souviens? Sourit Emma.

Regina sourit et lui embrassa la fissure des lèvres. Puis la blonde prit son sac et, sans lâcher la main de la brune, elle quitta sa chambre, la fermant derrière elle. Elle descendit, et quitta l'appartement avec Regina, qui avait regarder mais ne voyant pas Mary en conclu qu'elle était repartie. En bas elles prirent la voiture, et partirent pour l'école. Elles y arrivèrent quelques minutes avant que Henry ne sorte. Quand celui ci arriva, il vit la voiture de sa mère et se précipita pour montrer à l'intérieur, à l'arrière, sachant très bien qu'Emma était à côté d'elle. Regina démarra et conduisit directement vers la maison de l'auteur. Sur le trajet Henry posa des questions sur ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir, il avait entendu les quelques cris d'Emma et Regina derrière la porte de la jeune femme. Mais ses mères lui répondirent qu'elles lui expliqueraient à un autre moment.  
Devant la maison de l'auteur, Regina se gara et elle et Emma se retournèrent pour regarder leurs fils, qui se petit tout de suite peu à l'aise.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-il.

-Dis nous la vérité maintenant Henry. Ce que tu nous caches. Fit fermement Regina, mais gardant une point de tendresse dans la voix, qu'elle avait toujours quand elle s'adressait à son fils.

-Mais je ne vous cache rien. Affirma Henry.

-Tu mens. Rétorqua Emma.

Les deux femmes sortirent de la voiture et leurs fils fit de même, mettant son sac sur son dos.

-Henry. Parles. Ordonna la brune.

-Ne m'en veuillez pas. Quand je l'ai trouvé je pouvais pas avoir que ça aurait une quelconque importance. Fit Henry mal à l'aise.

-De quoi parles tu gamin? Interrogea Emma.

-Le jour où vous avez fait entrer Ursula et Cruella dans la ville, j'étais ici, à la maison de l'Auteur, et j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Les yeux de ses mères s'agrandirent, attendant la suite. Depuis le début on cherchait dans les livres, mais à aucun moment nous avons regardé dans le tiroir du bureau de l'Auteur. Et quand j'y suis allé seul, l'idée m'est venue. Et j'ai trouvé une page de livre avec une illustration.

-Donnes la nous Henry. S'il te plaît. Affirma Regina.

-Hier j'ai compris à quel point c'était important, alors pendant que vous vous occupiez d'August, j'ai planqué la page. Expliqua Henry. Si vous me laissez avancer, je pourrais vous emmenez où elle est.

Ses deux mères, lui laissèrent le passage libre, et il avança, suivit par elles. Dans la maison il les fit aller dans le salon, il se mit debout sur la commode ce qui fit grimacer Regina, et tendit le bras pour attraper la page plier derrière une pierre. Il sauta du meuble pour descendre et s'avança vers sa mère, l'air penaud. Il s'arrêta devant Emma et Regina et tendit la feuille pliée au milieu ne sachant pas à qui la donner. Se fut la brune qui l'attrapa, et Emma vint se coller à elle, un bras dans son dos, pour pouvoir voir la page. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation Regina déplia la feuille. Elles découvrirent l'illustration d'un porte au milieu d'un mur qui semblait venir de l'intérieur d'un bâtiment et non d'un extérieur. Elles restèrent silencieuses un instant, Emma caressant le dos de la jeune femme sentant son agacement.

-Henry va dans la voiture. Tu nous attends et tu bouges pas. Fit-elle fermement.

-Mais maman...

-Non. Tu vas dans la voiture. Nous on va voir August et on te rejoint. Et c'est pas discutable. Regina pointa la porte du doigt, et dans un soupir Henry se dirigea là-bas. Et ne vas pas ailleurs.

-Ça va j'ai compris. Je suis pas stupide non plus. Râla Henry.

Emma empêcha Regina de réagir, en l'attrapant par les hanches et la collant à elle, front contre front.

-Regina, on respire. Ça va bien se passer. Souffla Emma.

-Je le déteste quand il te ressemble, et fais sa tête de mule comme ça. Grogna Regina en passant ses mains sur les bras de la blonde.

-Tu es têtue aussi tu sais. Emma lui embrassa le nez. C'est un parfait mélange de nous deux. Sourit-elle.

Regina grogna sachant qu'elle avait raison. Puis main dans la mains, elles allèrent dans la chambre à l'étage retrouver Belle qui somnolait dans son fauteuil, près du lit d'August, qui dormait totalement. La blonde attrapa un papier et laissa un mot. «Comme vous dormiez on est reparties. On a du nouveau, appelez nous quand vous êtes réveillez. Emma.» Regina approuva et la blonde déposa le mot sur le bout du lit. Puis Regina rangea la page dans la veste rouge que portait Emma, et elles quittèrent la maison ensemble. Elles rejoignirent Henry dans la voiture, et sans un mot elles allèrent au manoir. Là-bas Emma prit son sac dans le coffre, et rejoignit les deux dans l'entrée du manoir.

-Ma' tu emménages ici? Demanda Henry, étonné.

-Non. Juste l'histoire de quelques jours. Petit problème avec tes grands-parents. Expliqua Emma en laissant tomber le sac près des escaliers.

-Vous deux. Au salon. Interrompit Regina dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Henry et Emma se figèrent au ton agacé de la brune. Elle avait toute les raisons de l'être mais ils n'étaient quand même pas rassurés. Henry passa devant sa mère blonde, et ils allèrent dans le salon, s'asseoir dans le canapé, sous le regard, non-calme, de Regina. Cette dernière resta debout devant eux, faisant les cent pas.

-Maintenant on se tait, et on m'écoute. Toi, elle pointa du doigt Henry, nous sommes tes mères. Alors tu vas arrêter de n'en faire qu'à ta tête, de te mettre en danger, de ne rien faire comme on te le dit, et de croire que tu es un adulte. Tu es un enfant. Notre enfant. Tu n'as que quatorze ans. Alors tu vas attendre quelques années pour prendre ton envol. Elle fit une pause, et soupira un coup. À partir de maintenant, dès qu'une menace plane sur nos vies, tu te contentes de faire maison école, école maison. Pour le reste des sorties, c'est accompagné de ta mère ou moi. Est ce clair?

-Oui maman. Accepta Henry, la tête baissée.

-À ton tour. Fit Regina après un long soupir, en se tournant vers Emma, qui n'en menait pas large. On va reprendre les entraînement de magie. Tu vas apprendre à te contrôler parce qu'il est hors de question que ce qu'il s'est passé recommence, hors de question que Henry te perde, ou -elle hésita un instant avant de reprendre- que moi je te perde. Tu dois contrôler ta magie et tes sentiments. Elle fit un pas vers Emma, et arrêta de marcher. Tu dois expliquer à Henry se qu'il se passe avec tes parents, au moins dans les grandes lignes. Quand se sera fait se sera à moi que tu devras parler. Emma tenta de parler mais la brune fut plus rapide. Notre fils d'abord. Moi je vais faire à manger, quand vous avez finit de discuter, aller vous laver et vous changer. Je veux pas vous voir tant que le repas n'est pas prêt.

Regina quitta le salon, et alla dans la cuisine, laissant Henry et Emma perplexe, et mal à l'aise sur le canapé. La blonde parla à son fils lui expliquant ce qu'avait fait ses parents, mais elle se hâta de préciser qu'il devait rester en dehors de ça, que ça la concernait elle, Mary et David. Henry acquiesça, puis tout les deux ils montèrent, le jeune homme alla dans sa chambre prendre sa douche. Emma avec son sac allait rentrer dans la chambre de la brune, mais elle se souvint du regarda que celle ci avait quand elle lui avait parler et préféra aller dans la chambre d'amis. Elle prit une douche et enfila son sweat et son jean. Puis elle remit tout dans son sac et le posa à nouveau en bas de l'escalier, ne sachant plus si elle était la bienvenue ici ou non, et si elle allait devoir partir dormir au Granny's ou si elle allait pouvoir rester ici. En bas de l'escalier elle hésita longuement sur ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle finit par aller à la porte fermée de la cuisine, et toqua, elle eut soudainement l'impression que les situations étaient inversées.

-Regina? Appela-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas prêt. Répondit froidement la brune.

-Je m'en fou de la bouffe. Laisses moi te parler. Demanda Emma, gardant son calme.

-Je ne veux pas te parler. Laisses moi seule. Rétorqua Regina avec toujours un ton froid.

Emma soupira et s'adossa à la porte. Elle se laissa lourdement glisser contre la porte, et se recroquevilla sur le sol, attendant que Regina vienne. Cette dernière cuisinait, pensant que la blonde était partie. Elle était partagée entre colère et peine, elle en voulait aux deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et en même temps elle avait tellement eut peur pour eux ces derniers jours. En fait la raison de sa peine était aussi la raison de sa colère. Pensant qu'elle était totalement seule elle finit par lâcher un sanglot, et une larme coula. De l'autre côté de la porte Emma sentit le mal être et entendit le sanglot.

-Regina laisses moi entrer. J'ai besoin de toi. Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu ailles bien. Elle toqua deux petites fois.

-Va t'en. Il y eut un silence pendant le quel Regina essuya ses joues et se reprit, pour finir le repas. Va chercher Henry. C'est prêt dans deux minutes.

Emma remarqua que les deux dernières phrases étaient moins froides que celles d'avant. Elle se leva et alla chercher leurs fils.


	22. 22 : Expliques toi

22 : Expliques-toi.

Quand les deux redescendirent, la porte de la cuisine était ouverte. Ils entrèrent et allèrent s'asseoir au comptoir où Regina avait dressé leurs deux assiettes, la sienne étant en face de la leurs. En silence, elle les servit, et se mit à manger. Emma tenta de parler au bout de quelques minutes mais Regina le sentit et lui lança un regard noir lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait se taire. Henry n'en menait pas large, il gardait le nez dans son assiette et mangeait rapidement. Quand son assiette fut vide, il la mit dans l'évier, et s'avança vers sa mère.

-Va te coucher. Tu as école demain. Et pas de bêtises. Ordonna Regina.

Henry hocha la tête et après un dernier regard envers la blonde, lui souhaitant bonne chance silencieusement, il s'échappa dans sa chambre. Regina, ayant finit, posa son assiette dans l'évier et partit vers l'escalier. Emma la rattrapa, s'arrêtant à un mètre dans son dos, alors qu'elle montait les premières marches.

-Dois je partir? Ne veux tu plus de moi chez toi? Demanda Emma.

-Tu dois me parler surtout. Regina reprit sa monté des marches. Je prends une douche et je t'écoute. Attends moi sur le lit.

-Lequel? Interrogea Emma hésitante.

-Celui où nous dormons à chaque fois. Affirma Regina, en disparaissant à l'étage.

Emma soupira, la soirée ne s'annonçait pas parfaite. Elle attrapa son sac et monta lentement les escaliers, espérant rentrer dans la chambre quand Regina serait déjà dans la salle de bain. Au moment où elle passait la porte, celle de la salle de bain se fermait derrière Regina. Emma laissa son sac à côté de la porte et vint s'asseoir en tailleur sur le lit. Elle allait devoir parler de ce qu'avait fait ses parents alors qu'elle avait juste envie d'oublier. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes sur ses genoux.  
Regina sortit de la salle de bain, en nuisette, son peignoir en soie ouvert dessus. Elle alla ranger ses vêtements dans le dressing, et en ressortit en fermant son peignoir. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit, de son côté. La blonde leva la tête vers elle, et, toujours assise, se tourna pour la regarder.

-Je dois parler. Regina hocha la tête. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

-Tu refuses de parler à tes parents. Tu me demandes de dormir ici pour les éviter. Tu leurs en veux, et te renfermer dans ta colère ne t'aidera pas, au contraire ça te fera perdre encore plus le contrôle. Crois moi je sais de quoi je parle. La voix de Regina était moins froide que auparavant, mais elle n'avait pas cette douceur que la blonde lui connaissait.

-Oui je leurs en veux. Te rends tu compte de ce qu'ils ont fait? S'écria Emma, en se mettant de bout et se tordant les doigts. Ils ont mit mes ténèbres dans un autre enfant. Je ne porte pas Maléfique dans mon coeur, et plus elle est loin de toi et moi mieux je me porte, mais ce n'est pas une raison. La blonde regarda Regina en face d'elle, debout au bout du lit. Imagines, qu'un couple attendant un bébé quand j'étais enceinte, décide mettre la noirceur de leurs enfant en notre enfant. Imagines, ce que tu aurais ressentit en tant que mère si ton enfant n'avait pas survécu à un tel acte.

-Je ne l'aurais jamais su. Je n'étais pas là quand tu étais enceinte. Rappela Regina.

-Tu as compris ce que je voulais dire. Si quelqu'un t'avais prit Henry alors que tu l'attendais, tu sais quand le gars du bureau d'adoption t'as dis on va vous amener votre fils, imagines si il était passée avec Henry sous ton nez, pour te dire "en fait non". Comment aurais tu réagis?! N'aurais tu pas voulu te venger?! S'énerva Emma.

-Probablement. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour venger Maléfique. Tes parents ont fais une erreur, mais ils restent tes parents, tu ne peux pas les abandonner dans les mains de ce dragon. Remarqua Regina.

-Et pourquoi pas après tout?! Hein pourquoi pas? Cria Emma.

-Parce que se sont tes parents! Et que tu les as attendu pendant vingt huit ans! Hurla à son tour Regina. Et quoi qu'ils aient fait tu dois les protéger comme tu l'as toujours fait. Regina se leva et avança pour s'arrêter à un demi mètre devant la blonde. Ne laisses pas la colère ou tout sentiment noir te dévorer. Il faut que tu leurs pardonnes. Sinon, ta magie deviendra noire. Et c'est tout ce que je ne veux pas. Cette fois la voix de Regina était calme et douce.

Emma ferma les yeux, les poings serrés, et respira lentement. Elle faisait son possible pour se clamer, et apaiser sa magie dans ses veines, qui s'agitait.

-Regina, pourquoi m'en voulais tu? Finit-elle par demander en rouvrant les yeux.

-Parce que à cause de tout ça tu fais des bêtises, parce que tu étais sur le point de mentir à notre fils sur la raison pour laquelle tu es ici. Mais particulièrement parce que je sentais les pensées noires qui t'envahissaient et que depuis la veille tu passais ton temps à me dire que ça allait et à éviter la discussion. Alors qu'il y a quelques temps tu m'as fais la morale, pour me dire, que je devais tout dire, ne rien te cacher, surtout quand je n'allais pas bien, et tu n'appliques même pas ce que tu dis. Ça m'a mis hors de moi! Et le comportement d'Henry n'a rien arrangé. Expliqua Regina sans bouger, ayant toujours un peu de mal quand il s'agissait de s'exprimer sincèrement.

-Je n'y arrivais pas. Reconnu Emma. Je voulais juste que tout cela s'arrête et être avec toi. J'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un à qui tout dire. Il faut que je m'y fasse, laisses moi le temps. La blonde souffla, et laissa quelques secondes de silence. Prends moi contre toi s'il te plaît. Pardonnes moi. Implora-t-elle.

-Em'... Soupira Regina en l'enlaçant. Si toi tu ne te fais pas à l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un à qui tout dire, moi j'ai du mal à contrôler ma colère. J'ai peut-être abusé dans mon comportement ce soir. Excuses moi.

-On n'est plus fâchées alors? Interrogea la blonde, les bras de Regina autour d'elle.

Regina sourit, les bras d'Emma la serrant. Elle regarda la jeune femme dans ses bras, qui avait l'air d'une enfant malgré ses centimètres de plus qu'elle. Doucement elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser rassurant et amoureux.

-Cela répond-t-il à ta question? Sourit Regina contre ses lèvres.

Emma laissa un sourire s'agrandir, et fit reculer Regina pour l'allonger sur le lit, se mettant sur elle. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement, caressant doucement son corps. Regina remonta ses mains dans les boucles blondes, disant par ce geste à la blonde qu'elle la voulait aussi. Elle sentait son corps bouillir, il n'avait fallu qu'une courte seconde pour qu'Emma fasse monter son désir en elle et fasse disparaître toute trace de colère que se soit contre elle ou Henry. Son esprit était maintenant obsédé par le corps de la blonde et l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Emma dénoua son peignoir, le laissant retomber sur le lit, et descendit ses baisers dans son cou, pendant que ses mains remontaient sa nuisette sous sa poitrine. Regina avait la respiration bien moins calme que quelques minutes avant, et fit descendre ses mains sur le corps d'Emma pour lui enlever son pantalon.  
La soirée que les deux femmes avaient redoutée depuis leurs retour au manoir, se déroulait finalement comme dans un rêve, pour leurs plus grand plaisir.

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans la chambre. Emma était blottie contre le torse de la brune, qui avait ses bras autour d'elle. Regina finit par papillonner, dérangée par le bruit incessant du téléphone, elle tourna la tête et vit que c'était celui d'Emma qui était sur le sol.

-Emma...téléphone...Marmonna-t-elle, fatiguée.

-M'en fou... Fatiguée... Bredouilla la blonde se collant un peu plus contre le corps de la jeune femme.

Les deux femmes s'étaient endormies très tard, et il n'était que huit heures. Elles ne voulaient que dormir. Quand la sonnerie cessa, Regina encercla fortement Emma et referma les yeux. Alors que toute deux se rendormaient, la sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois.

-Emma, décroches. Avant que je ne crame ton téléphone. Râla Regina en s'étendant sur le lit, sur le dos, lâchant la blonde.

Emma grogna et se redressa, elle s'allongea en travers du lit, à moitié sur le corps de la brune, et tendit le bras pour attraper son téléphone. Elle l'apporta à son oreille «Sheriff Swan?...Hmmm...Hmmm...À tout à l'heure. » Fini-elle en raccrochant. Puis elle se remit confortablement sous la couette, contre la brune, la serrant dans ses bras, avant de déposer un baiser sur son ventre, où elle avait sa tête.

-C'était? Marmonna Regina, caressant la tête de la blonde, d'un geste lent et lourd mais tendre.

-Belle. Rendez-vous avec elle et August à quatorze heure. Répondit Emma.

Regina acquiesça et se laissa bercer par les caresses de la blonde. Elles restèrent ainsi, ne ressentant plus le sommeil, elles étaient maintenant bien réveillées, et n'allaient pas se rendormir. Les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille remontaient dans leurs esprits. Emma finit par se tourner, posant sa tête dans ses mains, appuyant ses coudes près de la brune.

-Tu m'en veux vraiment plus? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pourquoi me demandes tu ça Em'? Interrogea Regina surprise, s'allongeant sur le côté face à Emma, remontant le drap sur sa poitrine.

-Parce que je veux en être sûre. J'avoue que je mériterais que tu sois en colère encore. J'ai pas mal été chiante depuis avant-hier. Fit Emma penaude.

-Je te l'ai dis et, je crois, prouver que je ne t'en voulais plus. Alors arrêtes ton air d'enfant perdu et tes bêtises. Répondit Regina.

-T'es un peu trop parfaite. Souffla Emma avant de l'embrasser.

Regina sourit sur ses lèvres, et l'embrassa à son tour. Elles se câlinèrent de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent des pas dans le couloir, se doutant que c'était Henry, elles ne firent pas un bruit. Elles savaient que si le jeune homme apprenait qu'elles allaient voir August l'après-midi même, il ne les lâcherait pas pour les accompagner. Elles décidèrent donc de faire comme si elles dormaient.  
Henry entrouvrit la porte et vit les deux femmes allongées, endormies sous la couette, il referma la porte sur la quelle il scotcha un mot pour dire qu'il allait à l'école.  
Leurs fils partit, elles rouvrirent les yeux, et Emma ne pu s'empêcher de laisser passer un rire.

-Pourquoi ris tu? Demanda Regina.

-On vient de faire semblant de dormir pour ne pas parler à notre fils. On dirait deux adolescentes. Ria Emma, faisant sourire la jeune femme. Elle la serra contre elle et lui embrassa le front. Je peux te demander quelque chose?

-Vas y. Regina la scruta, voulant savoir.

-Tu prendrais un bain avec moi avant d'aller voir August? Les joues d'Emma s'empourprèrent à ses mots, elle se sentait gênée et avait peur du refus possible.

Regina lui sourit en caressant sa joue et embrassa son nez.

-Ça pourrait nous détendre, et faire du bien. J'accepte de prendre un bain avec vous Miss Swan. Sourit-elle.

Emma lui rendit son sourire et sortit du lit, elle alla dans la salle de bain de la brune, sous le regard de cette dernière, qui dévorait du regard ses courbes. Regina entendit l'eau couler, et attendit sous le drap, le nez dans l'oreiller sentant le parfum de la blonde et le sien. Emma passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte et vit le léger sourire béat de la jeune femme, elle voulu parler, mais eut une meilleure idée au dernier moment. Elle s'avança sur la pointe des pieds, et devant le lit elle passa un bras sous les épaules de Regina et sous ses jambes, déposant un baiser sur sa joue, et la souleva avant que Regina ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive. La blonde emmena la jeune femme qui était agrippée à elle et au drap qu'elle avait emporté.

-Vous rêviez Madame le Maire. Sourit Emma en entrant dans la salle de bain.

-Pas du tout Sheriff. Refusa la brune, avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Si. À quoi pensiez vous Majesté? Demanda la blonde curieuse.

-À vous Princesse. Provoqua Regina, laissant tomber son drap alors qu'Emma la posait dans l'eau chaude du bain.

-À moi? S'étonna la blonde accroupie prêt de la baignoire.

-Tu veux pas venir avec moi? Interrogea la brune, ignorant totalement la question de la jeune femme avant.

-Si, si avances un peu. Fit Emma en la poussant légèrement, avant de s'asseoir dans son dos, une jambe de chaque côté d'elle.

Regina se blottie contre le corps derrière le sien, et laissa Emma lui caresser les cotes et les bras. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle partageait sa baignoire, et elle devait reconnaître que c'était très agréable, elle se détendait avec une facilité impressionnante dans les bras de la blonde. Elle sentit cette dernière lui embrasser le cou, remontant vers son oreille.

-À quoi pensez vous Majesté? Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille, la voyant bien perdue dans ses songes.

-Au fait que je suis bien dans tes bras. Je voudrais ne pas avoir à bouger pour affronter tout nos problèmes à l'extérieur. Soupira Regina.

-Bientôt on pourra profiter sans avoir cette angoisse au ventre. Je te le promets mon coeur. Répondit Emma dans un murmure, avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa tempe dans un long et doux baiser.

Regina colla un peu plus son dos contre la blonde, sentant son ventre bouillir. Puis les mains d'Emma vinrent se balader sur son buste, descendant dangereusement vers sa poitrine, l'excitant toujours un peu plus.

-Emma chérie ne m'excites pas maintenant, nous allons devoir y aller. Marmonna Regina, qui n'était pas tout à fait sûre, et surtout très perturbée par Emma.

À ces mots la blonde se stoppa et serra ses bras autour de Regina, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

-Redis les deux premiers mots. Demanda-t-elle tout doucement.

-Emma chérie...Susurra la brune, une main caressant la tête de la jeune femme.

-Une dernière fois. Redemanda Emma.

-Emma chérie. Répéta Regina, heureuse de pouvoir combler la blonde rien qu'avec ces petits mots qu'elle aimait dire.

La blonde lui embrassa le cou une dernière fois, avant de se décoller légèrement d'elle. Puis elle regarda Regina prendre le savon et se laver. Une fois fait la brune sortit du bain, elle s'entoura d'une serviette et quitta la salle de bain, après avoir embrasser le crâne d'Emma, et lui avoir dit qu'elle allait s'habiller dans son dressing. Elle laissa donc la blonde se laver, et alla enfiler un pantalon de tailleur noir et une chemise bordeaux. Mit une paire de talon, attrapa sa veste de tailleur et vérifia sa tenue dans le miroir. Elle ressortit du dressing et remarqua qu'Emma n'était toujours pas là.

-Emma?! Appela-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour se coiffer. N'ayant pas de réponse elle attendit devant la porte. Emma?! Aucune réponse. Elle entra et alla jusqu'à la baignoire. La blonde était sous l'eau, les yeux fermés. Emma! Cria Regina en tirant la blonde par les épaules pour la redresser en dehors de l'eau. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais? Ça va pas chez toi ou quoi?! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Mais j'avais juste la tête sous l'eau. Rien de grave. Bredouilla Emma.

-Juste!? Mais moi j'ai eu peur quand j'ai pas eu de réponse. Ne me fais plus jamais ça, j'ai assez peur en général pour pas que tu en rajoutes! Expliqua la brune en attrapant une serviette, qu'elle entoura autour d'Emma qui s'était levée. Cette dernière sortit du bain et resta devant Regina. Pourquoi avais tu la tête sous l'eau?

-C'est compliqué. Et une longue histoire. Répondit Emma, mais le regard de la brune lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait en savoir plus. Dont je te parlerais quand on parlera de mon passé. Ajouta-t-elle en se penchant pour embrasser sa joue.

Regina laissa un minuscule soupir passer entre ses lèvres, elle était déçue de ne pas en savoir plus. Elle attrapa le visage de la jeune femme qu'elle détailla avant de l'embrasser.

-Habilles toi pendant que je me maquille et me coiffe. Souffla Regina en déposant un dernier petit baiser du bout des lèvres.

Emma sourit, reconnaissante de la patience de la brune. Elle connaissait Regina depuis le temps, et la savait très impatiente, elle devait avoir des dizaines de questions concernant sa vie et son passé et pourtant elle se retenait, et respectait le fait que elle, elle veuille attendre. Emma quitta la salle de bain et alla prendre un jean bleu, et un pull en laine blanc dans son sac. Quand Regina sortit de la salle de bain, elle trouva Emma en jean et brassière devant le miroir, démêlant ses cheveux. Elle resta dans l'encadrement de la porte à l'observer, admirant son corps et ses muscles. Emma trop occupée à démêler ses cheveux ne vit pas Regina s'approcher d'elle pour l'enlacer et embrasser son épaule.

-Tu es vraiment musclée. Souffla-t-elle, ses doigts caressant les abdos de la blonde.

-Ça te plaît et t'épate vraiment que j'ai des muscles. Sourit Emma en laissant tomber son peigne dans le sac à ses pieds.

-M'épate, oui un peu je te savais musclée, mais pas à ce point. Et si ça me plaît? Regina releva la tête pour regarder Emma à travers le miroir. Hmmm...Ça me plaît énormément.

Emma laissa un grand sourire éclater, et entoura ses bras autour de Regina qui était dans son dos.


	23. 23 : Connais

23 : Connais.

Regina lui sourit et laissa un baiser sur sa joue, avant d'attraper le pull d'Emma qui étaient devant elles, et de lui faire enfiler.

-Je sais encore m'habiller toute seule. Plaisanta la blonde, Regina étant passée devant elle pour l'habiller.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Et on a toujours pas mangé, ton ventre crie famine. Et en plus de cela, dans moins d'une heure nous devons être à la maison de l'auteur. Expliqua Regina, s'éloignant d'Emma pour refaire le lit.

-Mais si on est un peu en retard ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. La rassura Emma en frottant ses cheveux pour les rendre plus vivant, moins figés.

-Me connais-tu vraiment bien? S'étonna Regina, en retournant vers Emma, les mains sur les hanches.

-Oui, par coeur. Je sais que tu hais être en retard, qu'une reine ne l'est jamais, c'est une marque de respect et de puissance que d'être à l'heure. Et tu n'as jamais été réellement en retard, même au mariage de mes parents, cependant- Elle fut coupée par les lèvres de la brune sur les siennes. Quand Regina décolla ses lèvres, gardant ses bras noués autour de son cou, la blonde fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que j'ai dis? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Tu as retenu tout ce que j'ai pu te dire sur le retard toute ces années. Sourit doucement Regina.

-Bah oui, tu crois que je t'écoute pas ou quoi? Demanda Emma, qui ne comprenait pas l'étonnement de la jeune femme.

-Tu me connais par coeur...Murmura Regina, comme si elle le disait à elle même.

-Ah ça je te promets que c'est pas facile, mais j'y travail tout les jours. Sourit Emma, en caressant la joue de la brune. C'est pas comme si y avait des milliers de trucs à savoir sur toi. Elle vit les quelques larmes se former dans les yeux de la brune. Ah non tu pleurs pas parce que je te connais!

-Je pleurs pas. Rétorqua Regina.

-Ouais c'est ça. Emma déposa un baiser sur son bout de nez. Allons manger. Proposa-t-elle, une mains se glissant dans celle de la brune pour l'emmener.

Regina la suivit, et elles descendirent à la cuisine. La brune demanda à Emma de s'asseoir et de ne toucher à rien après qu'elle ait rattrapé une tasse en plein vol, tasse qu'elle avait lâché sans faire exprès. Emma bougonna mais s'assit au comptoir et regarda Regina préparer le pain grillé et les boissons chaudes. Une fois servies elles mangèrent en échangeant seulement des regards mais aucuns mots. Emma débarrassa sous le regard inquiet de la brune pour sa vaisselle.

-Je suis sûre que tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça. Finit par lancer Regina alors que la blonde finissait la vaisselle.

-C'est ça qui te travaille depuis tout à l'heure? S'étonna Emma.

-Non. Emma tourna la tête un sourcil arqué. Un peu.

La blonde finit la vaisselle et essuya ses mains, puis elle se tourna vers Regina et se colla à elle, la bloquant contre le comptoir. Elle posa ses mains sur le comptoir de part et d'autre de Regina.

-Je te connais comme personne ne te connais. Je sais ou te toucher pour te faire crier ou soupirer. Je sais ce que tu aimes ou détestes. Je sais ce que tu ressens rien qu'en regardant dans tes yeux. Je sais ta plus grande peur, mais aussi celles que tu caches à toi-même. Je sais ce que veux dire ton sourire en fonction de la façon où il s'étire sur ton visage. Je sais quand ce que tu me dis viens du coeur ou quand tu le dis parce que tu veux t'enfermer dans ta carapace. Cette carapace que j'ai ébréchée. Veux tu que je continue ou tu as compris où je voulais en venir?

-J'ai compris. Tais toi. Bredouilla Regina qui était au bord de la chute tellement les mots de la blonde la chamboulaient.

Emma lui sourit et caressa sa joue pour remettre une mèche brune derrière son oreille. Puis elle se détacha de Regina et alla dans l'entrée. La brune resta figée dans la cuisine, les mains agrippée au bord du comptoir. Emma la connaissait par coeur, elle le découvrait. Elle savait qua la jeune femme la connaissait bien, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point, même si ces derniers jours elle avait plus d'une fois eu l'impression d'être transparente pour Emma. Cette dernière avait enfilé sa veste et avait prit le manteau de Regina en main, avant de revenir devant la concerné dans la cuisine.

-Je t'ai perdue? Interrogea-t-elle avec le sourire, le manteau ouvert devant Regina.

La brune passa ses bras dans le manteau, et Emma lui mit correctement. Puis elle retourna et regarda la blonde dans les yeux, avant de détailler sa tenue.

-Nouvelle veste? Demanda-t-elle, la voix incertaine.

-Oui. Ça caille dans votre ville, ma veste fétiche suffisait plus. Expliqua Emma.

-Mais toujours rouge. Remarqua Regina en passant sa main sur l'épaule d'Emma, et souriant doucement.

-Oui. J'adore le rouge. Et je la trouvais cool cette veste. Emma passa un bras autour de la taille de la brune. Je sais que tu me parles de ma veste pour qu'on ne parle plus du fait que je te connaisse. Chuchota-t-elle.

-Peut-être. Admit Regina, ne se sentant même pas capable de nier totalement les propos.

-On va vraiment être en retard Majesté si on ne bouges pas maintenant. Et comme vous êtes décidée à ne pas tout me dire, je laisse tomber pour cette fois. Et je vous emmène. Emma poussa Regina en la tenant par les hanches.

-Arrêtes de me dire vous comme ça. Reprocha Regina.

-Comme ça quoi? Fit innocemment la blonde.

-Comme tu le fais là. Arrêtes de jouer avec moi. Grogna Regina, les bras se liant autour de la nuque de la jeune femme, luttant pour ne pas l'embrasser.

-Je ne joues pas. Affirma Emma, alors qu'elle avançait vers la porte d'entrée.

-Alors pourquoi me regardes tu comme si tu allais m'embrasser pour la première fois? Questionna la brune qui se sentait particulièrement faible devant les yeux de la jeune femme.

Emma ouvrit la porte, sans pour autant lâcher Regina, la gardant face à elle et la pesant reculer. Elles marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à la voiture d'Emma dans la rue, et la blonde plaqua son amante contre la portière.

-Parce que je vais t'embrasser pour la première fois, dans la rue devant chez toi. Souffla Emma avant de sceller leurs lèvres, dans un baiser possessif.

La rue ne comptait que quelques passants, mais tous étaient abasourdis par cet échange passionné des deux femmes. Quand ces dernières eurent besoin d'air elles se détachèrent légèrement. Regina avait les joues rougies, c'est elle qui avait toujours été possessive, même quand elle n'aimait pas elle ne partageait pas. Ce qui était à elle n'était qu'à elle, mais avec Emma tout était différent. Certes, elle considérait qu'Emma était à elle, mais jamais elle n'aurait osé le dire sans l'accord d'Emma, elle respectait les envies et les désirs de la jeune femme. Mais surtout, pour la première fois de sa vie, la personne qu'elle aimait était possessive, et faisait savoir aux gens qu'elle était sienne.  
Emma la regardait sachant très bien ses pensées.

-Vous n'êtes pas la seule à être possessive Majesté. Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Emma tira Regina pour lui ouvrir la portière, et la laissa s'installer, alors qu'elle était perturbée. La blonde monta à son tour, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse démarrer, Regina attrapa son visage en coupe et l'embrassa profondément, tentant par ce geste de reprendre un minimum de contrôle.

-J'aime savoir que tu es possessive, ne te prives pas pour me le rappeler. Souffla-t-elle, avant de s'asseoir correctement. Démarres. Sourit-elle alors qu'Emma la fixait.

-Pas d'ordre Majesté. Pas dans ma petite voiture. Affirma Emma en démarrant. Mais si je sais que tu ordonnes parce que tu te sens découverte.

-Arrêtes de m'analyser et roules, on est en retard. Regina regardait la route, pinçant ses lèvres pour ne pas sourire.

Emma pouffa légèrement en regardant la route. Il fallu quelques minutes avant qu'elles n'arrivent à la maison de l'Auteur, et Emma se gara. Elles sortirent et allèrent dans la maison de l'Auteur. Belle les salua, et les emmena à August qui était dans son lit, toujours épuisé et faible. La blonde vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, à côté de l'homme, pendant que la brune restait debout à côté.

-Salut August... Fit tout bas Emma, sentant que l'homme se réveillait tout juste.

-Ça va Emma? Tu as l'air différente de d'habitude. Demanda l'homme, les sourcils froncés.

Regina sera légèrement les dents. Elle savait que les deux étaient très amis, mais Emma cachait très bien ses sentiments, alors voir que August était capable en un clin d'oeil de savoir qu'elle allait mal, la rendait triste, elle se sentait moins seule, et pour une fois c'était un point négatif.

-Je vais bien ne t'inquiètes pas. Sourit faussement Emma. On a besoin de toi. Je sais que tu as dis à Regina, que tu n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où était la porte. Cependant on a une image de cette porte, peux tu la regarder et nous dire si tu as une idée? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant l'illustration qu'elle avait sortie de sa veste en parlant.

Avec difficulté August se redressa légèrement pour avoir la tête moins couchée. Il attrapa la page du livre et la regarda rapidement.

-Où as-tu trouvé cette page? Questionna August.

-Henry l'a trouvée dans le bureau de la bibliothèque ici. Répondit la blonde. Elle te dit quelque chose?

-Quand je vous ai dis que je ne savais pas où était la porte je n'ai pas menti, car je ne savais vraiment pas où était cette page. Expliqua l'homme en regardant Regina, puis il vit le regard des deux femmes et s'expliqua mieux que ça. Ce n'est pas qu'une illustration, c'est la porte.

-Attendez. Intervint Regina en attrapant la page et la regardant. C'est la porte où est enfermé l'Auteur?

-Exactement. Il a été enfermé dans le livre, dans son oeuvre. August toussa et appuya sa tête sur l'oreiller relevé derrière elle. Il y a eut plusieurs Auteur comme vous devez déjà le savoir. Le dernier n'a pas fait que retranscrire l'histoire, il l'a manipulée et changée. Il a donc été estimé non digne de son titre et a été enfermé pour être puni.

Emma l'avait écouté attentivement, ne connaissant au fond pas grand chose sur l'Auteur. Elle continua de fixer August, avant de reporter son regard sur Regina. Celle ci n'avait pas bougé le regard sur la page entre ses mains. L'Auteur était donc là, derrière cette porte qu'elle ne savait pas ouvrir, dans cette page de quelques centimètres d'épaisseur. Des fois elle détestait la magie qui rendait tout très compliquée.

-Gina? Tu vas bien? Appela la blonde, une main sur son poignet. On dirait que tu respires plus vraiment.

-Je vais bien. Acquiesça Regina, en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Comment on le fait sortir de là? Demanda-t-elle à August.

-Il y a une serrure, il faut une clé. Je ne peux pas plus en dire, je n'en sait pas plus. Cette phrase arracha un soupir aux deux femmes. Votre fils a trouvé la page, c'est à lui de trouver la clé. Demandez lui.

-Hors de question. Rétorqua sans attendre Regina. Il en a déjà beaucoup trop fait.

-Alors personne ne trouvera la clé je ne le crains. Toussa August encore plus affaibli.

-August ça va? S'inquiéta Emma. L'homme hocha la tête. Il nous faut la fée bleu pour l'aider. Ajouta-t-elle en regardant Regina.

-Je peux aller la chercher. Proposa Belle qui était restée en retrait.

-Tu fais déjà beaucoup, je vais pas t'imposer ça. Sourit doucement Emma.

-Ça ne me dérange pas. Ça m'empêche de penser. J'y vais. Elle sortit de la pièce mais avant de fermer la porte elle se tourna vers les deux femmes. Je ne sais pas grand chose sur l'Auteur, mais ce que j'ai pu lire, c'est que la personne qui trouve un élément, est la seule à pouvoir trouver les autres éléments.

Sur ces mots Belle quitta la pièce pour aller chercher la fée bleu. Emma attrapa la main de Regina et la tira dans un coin éloigné d'August. Elle la prit contre elle, les mains sur ses hanches.

-Regina, on doit faire venir Henry. Je sais que tu as peur, mais si on est là, rien n'arrivera. Je te le promets. Appelles le, fais lui quitter l'école et dis lui de nous rejoindre. Regina fit un léger et hésitant non de la tête. Fais le s'il te plaît. Tu es la seule à lui permettre de quitter les cours. On a besoin de lui. Emma posa une main sur la joue de la brune. Il a raison tu sais. Il n'est plus un bébé, il est grand. Certes il a besoin encore de nous, et il est notre fils, mais il est mature et fort. Laisses le faire. Rappelles toi. Aies confiance en lui et moi.

La brune serra les dents, sachant que son amante avait raison. Elles avaient besoin d'Henry, et il était grand et mature. Mais elle avait quand même peur. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant la blonde la bercer.

-Mais c'est mon bébé. Affirma Regina.

-Non Gina. Sourit Emma. C'est ton fils, mais plus un bébé. Il grandit tu sais.

-Mais pour moi il reste mon bébé. Bougonna la brune, en venant dan ses bras d'Emma.

Cette dernière lui caressa lentement le dos, attendrie par le côté mère poule de la jeune femme. Regina finit par se décoller et prendre son téléphone. Après avoir parlé à Henry, puis au professeur d'Henry pour lui confirmer sa demande faite à son fils, qu'il quitta le cours, Regina raccrocha et hocha la tête pour dire à Emma que c'était bon. Elles regardèrent August, qui s'était rendormi, le visage tiré par la douleur. Emma alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du lit, et tira Regina sur ses genoux.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois la sauveuse? Murmura Emma, les bras serrés autour de la taille de la brune, la tête sur sa poitrine.

-Parce que la magie et le destin l'ont choisis. Répondit Regina en déposant un baiser sur la tête blonde. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'adopte ton fils? Souffla-t-elle.

-Parce qu'il est aussi beau et craquant que sa mère. Plaisanta Emma, faisant pouffer la brune.

Emma Releva la tête, et Regina vint l'embrasser tendrement. Elles s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois, se câlinant le temps que leurs fils arrive. Quand celui ci entra dans la chambre, elles se levèrent et allèrent dans le couloir. Emma tendit la page du livre à son fils.

-Saches que ça nous fais pas ultra plaisir que tu nous aides. Mais tu as trouvé la page. D'après August et Belle tu es le seul à pouvoir trouver la clé, qui ouvre la porte. Cette porte, ajouta-t-elle en montrant la page, qui est celle qui enferme l'Auteur dans le livre.

-Donc je dois trouver la clé? Réfléchit Henry. Ses deux mères hochèrent la tête. Et je suis censé faire comment?

-Fais confiance à ton instinct gamin. L'encouragea Emma.

-Je vais dans la bibliothèque. Mais seul s'il vous plaît. Annonça Henry en tournant les talons.

Emma attrapa le poignet de Regina, alors que celle ci allait suivre leurs fils. Elles se regardèrent un instant, et Regina grogna avant de tourner le dos pour aller s'adosser contre le mur à côté de la porte de la bibliothèque. Emma retint le rire qui ne demandait qu'à sortir et la rejoignit, s'adossant face à elle, contre l'autre mur du couloir. Elle la regarda de haut en bas avec provocation plusieurs minutes, tout en se cambrant légèrement. Regina serra les dents, sentant son corps bouillir, mais quand la blonde se mordit la lèvre, elle laissa toute sa résistance s'envoler et en un mouvement elle se décolla du mur et se colla contre Emma. Ses mains sur le mur de part et d'autre de la chevelure blonde, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, qui enserra ses hanches dans ses mains. Elles s'embrassèrent longuement, le désir se jouant d'elles, et Regina finit par plonger ses mains dans les boucles blondes. Quand les mains d'Emma descendirent sur les fesses de Regina pour coller plus leurs corps, la brune laissa un gémissement résonner contre ses lèvres.

-Emma...Grogna-t-elle comme si c'était un reproche.

-Tu m'as sautée dessus. Remarqua Emma, continuant de la presser contre elle, faisant balader ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire.

-Emma...J'ai envie de te déshabiller. Murmura Regina.

La blonde sourit doucement et tira sur la chemise de Regina pour passer ses mains dessous et caresser son dos et son ventre, s'approchant de sa poitrine. La brune s'agrippa à la nuque d'Emma pour ne pas tomber.

-Mamans! Râla Henry qui venait de sortir de la bibliothèque.


	24. 24 : Révélations

24 : Révélations.

Regina recula d'un bond en entendant la voix de son fils, mais Emma, tenait toujours sa hanche, et en sentant l'écart la recolla à elle, dans un geste de réflexe. La brune la foudroya du regard, malgré ses joues rougies.

-Em' lâches moi. Ordonna-t-elle.

-Les mamans, pas de trucs dégeu quand je suis là. Grimaça Henry.

-Désolé de te dire que c'est pas ce qui nous a bloquées. Plaisanta Emma.

Regina devint plus rouge encore alors que Henry ne pu retenir un léger rire. La brune les voyant rire, grogna, et poussa Emma pour se décoller d'elle.

-Quand vous aurez fini de rire, tu pourras peut-être nous dire pourquoi tu nous appelées? Fit-elle les bras croisés, au milieu des deux autres.

-J'ai trouvé la clé. Annonça Henry après un court silence.

Le jeune homme montra la clé, en la tenant devant lui entre deux doigts. Ses mères écarquillèrent les yeux. Soit Henry avait été très rapide, soit elles s'étaient embrassées contre le mur plus longtemps qu'elles ne l'auraient cru.

-Mais t'as été rapide. Finit par dire Emma qui n'en revenait pas.

-J'ai mis plus d'une demi heure quand même. Il vit le choc de ses mères et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. T'étais trop occupée à embrasser maman pour te rendre compte de l'heure. Se moqua-t-il.

-Henry! Cria Regina de plus en plus gênée, alors que Emma était repartie dans un fou rire. Tu pourrais arrêter de rire à tout toi? Demanda-t-elle à la blonde.

-Non, je ne peux pas. Henry à le truc pour te faire rougir à chaque mot. Elle entraîna Henry dans son rire.

Regina arracha la clé et la page avec la porte des mains de son fils, après leurs avoir donné une petite tape derrière la tête et elle retourna voir August. Dans la chambre, Belle et la fée bleue étaient là.

-Bonjour. Salua-t-elle. Henry, Emma et moi avons quelque chose à régler, pouvons nous vous laisser avec August?

-Oui y a pas de problème je veille sur lui. Acquiesça Belle.

Emma entra dans la chambre, laissant Henry derrière la porte.

-Salut tout le monde! Fit-elle. Regina? Appela-t-elle hésitante.

-Allez dans la voiture j'arrive. Grogna la brune sans même se tourner vers elle.

-D'accord, mais tu boudes ou pas? Demanda la jeune femme, ce qui fit sourire August et les deux femmes, alors que Regina serra les dents.

-Emma si tu ne vas pas dans cette voiture je vais te tuer tout de suite. Menaça Regina en se tournant très lentement vers la blonde.

-Ok ok on t'attends là-bas. Au revoir! Cria-t-elle en sortant rapidement. Henry on se casse avant qu'elle nous crame sur place! Dit-elle en sortant, faisant une nouvelle fois rire tout le monde.

Regina, elle, soupira et se pinça le haut du nez. Avant de sortir elle s'avança jusqu'au bout du lit.

-Je tiens à précisé, avant que toute confusion soit faite, je n'ai pas l'intention ni de les tuer ni de les "cramer sur place", comme elle dit, -

-On sait Regina. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous expliquer. La rassura August.

-Je préférais m'en assurer. Pour finir, on a la page et la clé, donc on s'occupe de l'Auteur. Au moindre problème appelez nous, Emma ou moi. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Merci. Faites attention à Emma, je sais que vous êtes au courant du risque, et Gold va tout faire pour rendre son coeur noir. Protégez là, même si elle dit qu'elle peut se débrouiller seule.

-Je prendrais soin d'elle August, vous rétablissez vous. Ajouta la brune avant de tourner les talons et quitter la pièce.

Elle rangea la page et la clé dans la poche intérieure de son manteau, et descendit l'escalier, pour aller rejoindre les deux autres dans la voiture. Quand elle ferma la porte de la maison, elle vit la tête d'Emma et Henry dans la voiture qui la fixait d'un air un peu inquiet mais à la fois amusé. Elle contourna la voiture et monta du côté passager. Elle fit signe à Emma de démarrer, et celle ci le fit.

-Tu boudes encore contre nous? Demanda Emma.

-Arrêtes avec ça Emma. Souffla Regina en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous êtes a-

-Adorables. Oui ça on sait. Sourit Henry à l'arrière.

-C'est pas vraiment ce que j'allais dire. Soupira Regina.

-Bon même si on est chiants, tu nous aimes? Demanda Emma en lançant d'un coup d'oeil vers la brune.

-Oui je vous aimes. Mais cherchez pas trop non plus. Reconnu Regina, les joues légèrement rougies, reconnaissant devant son fils aimer Emma.

Emma afficha un grand sourire et tendit sa main à Henry qui tapa dedans.

-Bon allez on va au Granny's, j'ai la dalle. Je vous invite! Sourit la blonde.

Henry laissa un grand "yes" résonner, ce qui fit sourire les deux femmes. Il ne fallait pas grand chose pour faire plaisir à leurs fils, un repas en famille au Granny's et il était content. Emma vit la lueur de bonheur passer dans les yeux angoissés de son amante, et posa sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme, pour la caresser lentement. Il ne fallu que quelques minutes pour que Regina passe ses doigts entre ceux de la blonde. Ils finirent le trajet jusqu'au diner ainsi. Emma se gara et ils descendirent tout les trois.

-Tu me laisses prendre ta main? Demanda la blonde sur le trottoir devant le dinner, alors que Henry était déjà partit ouvrir la porte.

-Possessive? Sourit Regina.

-Un peu. Mais j'ai surtout plus envie de me cacher. Répondit sérieusement Emma.

Regina sentit son coeur pétiller, c'était une première dans sa vie d'aimer une personne qui ne voulait pas cacher leurs relation. Elle fit le pas qui la séparait d'Emma et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. La blonde lui rendit son baiser en liant leurs doigts. Quand elles se détachèrent, Emma lui offrit un grand sourire et l'entraîna vers la Granny's.

-Et après on va dire que c'est moi qui suis possessive. Soupira Emma faussement désespérée.

-T'es possessive. Mais j'ai jamais dis que je ne l'étais pas. S'amusa la brune.

Elles rejoignirent Henry à la porte du dinner, et entrèrent tout les trois. Elles suivirent le jeune homme à une table, et s'assirent face à lui.

-Donc vous vous cachez plus les mamans? Demanda Henry, avec un sourire.

-Non. Y en a marre de faire genre on s'aime pas. Grogna Emma, un bras autour de la taille de Regina.

-Vous êtes mignonnes les mamans. Se moqua Henry.

Regina rougit et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, en appui sur ses coudes. Emma retint son rire en voyant la réaction exaspérée de la brune. Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme. Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, Ruby arriva.

-Salut Emma! Alors comme ça tu ne me racontes plus toute ta vie? Sourit la jeune femme.

À cette voix Regina releva la tête, et la foudroya du regard.

-Pas vraiment eut le temps ces dernières semaines. Plaisanta la jeune femme, en regardant la serveuse. Je me rattraperais dès qu'on aura réglé le problème des reines des ténèbres. On ira au Rabbit Hole si tu veux. Proposa la blonde enjouée.

Henry posa son regard sur sa mère brune, celle ci était à deux doigts de sauter sur Ruby pour l'étrangler. La serveuse accepta la proposition d'Emma, et prit leurs commandes avant de repartir. La blonde se tourna vers sa famille et vit le regard d'Henry sur Regina, alors elle observa la jeune femme à son tour, et remarqua à quel point son corps était tendu. Elle passa ses deux bras autour de la jeune femme, et lui embrassa doucement la tempe.

-Détends toi mon coeur. C'est juste un verre entre amies. Elle vit la que la brune ne se détendait pas du tout. Regardes moi s'il te plaît. Regina se tourna vers elle. Veux te que je te redise ce que je t'ai dis ce matin, ou comprends tu que je sors en amie avec Ruby, alors que toi t'es ma femme? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Alors jures moi de rentrer au manoir après ta soirée avec elle. Imposa Regina.

-Juré. Sourit Emma, en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de la brune. Par contre je ne promets rien sur mon taux d'alcoolémie. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, mais se détendit légèrement. Puis elles discutèrent avec leurs fils un moment, avant que les plats n'arrivent. Ils mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, mais surtout pas de la page, de l'Auteur ou des reines des ténèbres. Ce repas était comme une pause familiale dans leurs problèmes. Alors qu'ils mangeaient David et Mary entrèrent dans le dinner, Regina regarda la blonde, mais celle ci était plus préoccupée par son plat que par le reste, et heureusement pour elles, Henry était dos à la porte. Les parents de la blonde allèrent s'asseoir à une table, loin de celle de leurs fille et commandèrent. Regina croisa les doigts pour qu'Emma ne les voit pas, elle avait envie de profiter de la bonne humeur de la blonde encore un moment.  
Alors qu'ils finissaient leurs repas, Maléfique entra dans le dinner et se dirigea vers le trio. Les parents de la blonde se crispèrent en la voyant. Emma elle réagit tout de suite et se mit debout devant la table, voulant protéger ses deux amours.

-On dirait que nous avons un ennemi commun. Lança la femme en entrant. Rumpelstiltskin. Finit-elle en s'arrêtant à un mètre d'Emma.

-Il vous a libéré, il doit pas être tant votre ennemi. Grogna la blonde.

-Il l'a fait parce qu'il avait besoin de moi. Il l'a fait pour lui. Expliqua calmement Maléfique.

-Je savais que Rumpelstiltskin ne garderait pas le dragon trop longtemps en laisse. Sourit fièrement Regina.

Mary et David s'étaient avancés vers la table où les trois autres étaient. Ils étaient prêts à intervenir si Maléfique s'en prenait à leurs fille ou leurs petit-fils pour se venger d'eux.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux? Intervint Mary qui était morte d'angoisse.

-Tu n'as rien qui m'intéresse. Répondit sèchement la femme. Par contre ta fille, il paraît qu'elle a un don pour retrouver les gens.

-C'est vrai. Qui voulez vous retrouver? Demanda Emma, le visage toujours fermé, les yeux lançant des poignards.

-Ma fille. Ces simples mots firent tomber les mâchoires de tous. Elle a survécu au voyage forcé par tes parents. Ajouta-t-elle en regardant la blonde.

-Je suis au courant déjà pour mes parents. Coupa Emma.

Maléfique et Emma lancèrent un regard noir aux Charmants derrière elles. Puis se refirent face.

-Sortir de la ville serait une bonne chose pour compliquer les plans de Gold. Expliqua Maléfique.

Emma serra les dents, elle ne voulait pas aider cette femme, mais en même temps sortir de cette vile quelques jours pouvait que lui faire du bien. Elle sentit les doigts fins et délicats de Regina se frayer un chemin dans son poing serré, ce qui la détendit légèrement.

-Qu'est ce que vous savez d'elle? Interrogea Emma.

-Ce que le Ténébreux à bien voulu me montrer. Il y a trente ans elle est arrivée dans le Minnesota, et à été adopté par un couple qui lui a donné le prénom de Lilith.

Le visage d'Emma se décomposa. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle avait mal comprit. C'était quelqu'un d'autre.

-Non...Souffla-t-elle.

Elle dépassa Maléfique et quitta le Granny's précipitamment. Regina avait vu son visage choquée, mais ne comprit que une fois qu'Emma était sortie que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

-Henry tu restes avec tes grands-parents. Affirma-t-elle en se levant et poussant Maléfique voulant sortir.

-Non je veux pas. S'écria Henry.

-Chéri, j'ai besoin de parler à Emma. Je viens te chercher après.

Henry hocha la tête, et elle pu partir. Elle couru dans la rue pour rattraper son amante, l'appelant, mais elle ne la trouva pas. Elle décida d'aller au poste sachant que il y avait des chances qu'elle soit aller se réfugier dans son bureau. Elle couru le plus vite possible jusqu'au poste, et alla directement dans le bureau de la blonde. Elle trouva cette dernière devant l'ordinateur, l'air triste et perdu. Elle entra dans son dos.

-Tu la connais n'est ce pas? Questionna-t-elle. Pour toute réponse elle eut un silence. Racontes moi. Ajouta-t-elle en restant debout dans son dos.

-Elle était mon amie. Répondit Emma, la voix étranglée.

-Celle dont tu m'as parlé? Celle que tu as repoussée? Interrogea Regina en s'asseyant sur le rebord du bureau.

-Je dois être maudite, c'est pas possible. Il a fallu que je devienne amie avec la fille que mes parents ont poussée dans ce monde. Grogna Emma.

-Tu n'es pas maudite. Mais il y a des puissances que l'on ne peut comprendre. Affirma Regina, fixant la blonde qui elle fixait toujours l'écran.

Emma avait l'air déboussolé, mais en même temps en colère, son visage était fermé, froid, et elle était très pâle. Regina ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça.

-La seule amie que je n'ai jamais eu, je ne l'avais même pas choisie ça veut dire. Soupira Emma.

Regina avait envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas sa seule amie, que elle aussi elle était son amie, mais ce n'était clairement pas ce dont Emma avait besoin maintenant.

-Je sais que ça fait mal, je l'ai vécu aussi, mais-

-Quoi? Comment ça tu l'as vécu aussi? La coupa Emma.

-Tu crois que c'est une coïncidence que j'ai adopté le fils de la Sauveuse? Questionna-t-elle, sans attendre de réponse. Nous sommes continuellement poussées par le destin, mais là c'est peut-être à nous de le pousser. Regina afficha un sourire encourageant.

-Qu'est ce que tu me proposes là? Interrogea Emma en posant enfin son regard sur la brune.

-Tu dois retrouver ton amie, pour réparer l'erreur de tes parents, et pour prouver à Gold qu'il ne peut pas faire de toi quelqu'un de mauvais, parce que tu es une véritable héros. L'encouragea Regina.

Emma fit rouler son siège jusqu'à Regina et laissa tomber sa tête sur les cuisses de la brune. Cette dernière caressa doucement sa tête, voulant la calmer, la réconforter, réchauffer son coeur blessé. Elles restèrent ainsi un moment, Regina ne sachant plus quoi dire ni quoi faire, elle préféra attendre que la jeune femme sur ses jambes se calme.

-Après Neal, Lily. Deux personnes importantes dans ma vie, deux qui viennent de votre putain de monde! S'exclama Emma en se levant d'un coup et poussant sa chaise pour faire les cent pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Regina perplexe.

Emma venait de dire "deux personnes importantes" après avoir cité Neal et Lily, elle commençait égoïstement à avoir peur de ne pas être aussi importante que ces deux la ne l'avaient été.

-Je veux dire, Neal, père de notre fils, fils de cette abruti de Gold, ou Rumpelstiltskin, ou je m'en fou de comment il s'appelle. Seul homme que j'ai aimé. Et maintenant Lily, la seule amie que j'ai eu, envoyé dans ce monde par mes parents, fille de Maléfique. Emma se planta devant Regina et souffla un coup. La seule amie que j'ai eu est la fille d'une des ex de la femme que j'aime. Si tu veux ça fait beaucoup à encaisser. Elle fixa Regina, remarquant soudainement la peur dans le regard de la jeune femme. Elle s'avança prit le visage de la jeune femme en coupe. Ok j'ai super mal parlé. Quand je dis "deux personnes importantes dans ma vie", je parler d'avant toi, d'avant toi et Henry. Je parle de ce que j'ai vécu avant d'arriver ici. Parce que tu es bien plus importante que Neal et Lily. Tu me crois?

-Oui je te crois Em'. Acquiesça Regina, toujours assise sur le bureau.

-Nan mais parce que ça fait plus de dix minutes que je parle de Lily et Neal, et que je dis que j'ai eu qu'une amie et deux personnes importantes dans ma vie, alors que en vérité, je t'ai eu toi comme amie, même si on a eu une amitié tordue, et je t'ai toi maintenant comme femme, et j'ai jamais été aussi heureuse d'être amoureuse. Donc je veux être sûre que je t'ai pas blessée par tout ce que j'ai pu dire. Jures le moi. Demande Emma.

-Je te le jure. Sourit Regina. Elle tira la blonde par les hanches, et l'embrassa tendrement. Rentrons, notre fils nous attends, et j'ai envie d'être à la maison, de me poser avec toi.

-Je te suis. On parle plus de tout ça avant demain. Affirma la blonde.

-Tout à fait d'accord. Sourit Regina.

Elles se prirent dans leurs bras, parce que malgré les derniers mots échangés, elles avaient besoin de réconfort.


	25. 25 : Appel

25 : Appel.

Les deux femmes quittèrent le poste, et retournèrent au Granny's. Emma resta dehors, et Regina alla chercher leurs fils, rassurant tout le monde, disant qu'Emma allait bien, mais qu'elles avaient besoin de repos, et qu'elles rentraient. Avec Henry, elles montèrent dans la coccinelle et rentrèrent au manoir. Pendant le trajet, la main de la brune trouva la nuque de son amante, elle la caressa lentement, pour la rassurer, pour garder ce contact qu'elles aimaient. Devant le manoir, ils entrèrent et Henry alla prendre une douche, alors qu'Emma se laissa tomber sur le canapé en boule, pendant que Regina préparait les légumes pour le repas. Elle les laissa cuire, et alla voir comment allait Emma, quand elle la trouva, elle sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Elle détestait la voir aussi mal. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le canapé, devant la tête d'Emma.

-Tu penses trop chérie. Trop seule. Parles moi. Chuchota-t-elle.

-On a dit qu'on en parlait pas ce soir. Articula Emma, en venant poser sa tête sur les jambes de la jeune femme.

-Oui on a dit qu'on en parlait pas ce soir, mais si ça te fait du mal je veux que tu en parles, pour avoir moins mal. Expliqua posément Regina, caressant la tête blonde.

Emma lui sourit, en entourant ses hanches de ses bras. La brune était attentionnée, présente, gentille, tendre, elle était parfaite avec elle. Elles restèrent sans bouger un moment, se regardant dans les yeux, la blonde profitant des caresses de la jeune femme. Sans quitter les yeux de Regina, elle prit son téléphone, qui était connecté à son enceinte posée sur la table, et lança la musique. Elles ne dirent pas un mot sur la première chanson, mais quand la deuxième démarra, Emma parla enfin.

-Regina, tu pourrais chanter? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Emma...Soupira la brune.

-S'il te plait mon coeur. Emma fit une petite moue attendrissante, et Regina sentit qu'elle ne lui résisterait pas. C'est une de mes chansons préférées, et je sais que tu la connais. Ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle, gardant sa petite moue.

-Tu es impossible. Grogna Regina avant de poser son regard sur la vitre au loin.

Elle prit quelques secondes avant de se mettre à chanter, sous les yeux obnubilés d'Emma. Plus la chanson avançait plus la voix de Regina s'assurait, et plus Emma s'extasiait devant la douceur et le grave des sonorités et des mots. La blonde ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, elle en avait oublié la musique qui sortait de l'enceinte et n'écoutait que la jeune femme qui chantait. Forcément Emma avait bien choisi son moment, elle avait prit une assez longue chanson qu'elle aimait beaucoup, pour entendre la voix de la jeune femme le plus longtemps possible. La blonde su que la chanson arrivait à sa fin, et fit une légère caresse sur le ventre de son amante, qui baissa enfin le regard vers elle, tout en continuant de chanter. Les yeux de la brune se plantèrent dans ceux d'Emma, chantant la fin de cette chanson en partageant leurs sentiments. Lorsque Regina se tut, Emma laissa un grand sourire paisible et heureux s'étaler sur son visage.

-J'aime tellement quand tu chantes. Murmura Emma, en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur Regina une jambe de chaque côté d'elle.

-J'aimerais bien t'entendre chanter. Sourit Regina, les lèvres de la jeune femme se rapprochant des siennes.

Emma sourit et dévia pour embrasser la mâchoire de la brune.

-Je te jure que t'as pas envie. Ria-t-elle doucement en continuant ses baisers sur son visage.

-Si j'ai très envie. Je veux tout savoir de toi. Murmura Regina, les mains dans le dos de la blonde la serrant contre elle, se délectant des lèvres sur sa peau.

-Mais je chante horriblement mal. Avoua la blonde en embrassant la fissure de ses lèvres.

-Si je t'écoutais, je ne t'aimerais pas. Toujours à dire que tu es horrible et sans intérêt. Regina serra Emma encore un peu plus contre elle. Tu es parfaite Emma chérie, et je veux plus t'entendre dire que tu es nulle. Regina déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde, qui avait noué ses bras autour de sa nuque. Et je veux t'entendre chanter.

-Regina, je n'ai jamais chanté devant qui que se soit. Elle l'embrassa à son tour.

-Alors chantes pour moi. Elle replaça une mèche blonde avant de reprendre. Je sais que tu as peur. Mais jamais je ne te jugerais. Jamais. Tenta la brune.

Emma fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant un instant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Puis elle est décida de se lever, elle attrapa à nouveau son téléphone et lança une nouvelle musique, avant de revenir vers Regina qui était toujours assise. Elle lui tendit sa main, que la brune prit sans discuter, et Emma la tira contre elle. La musique démarra, et les deux femmes dansèrent ensemble, Emma fit tourner Regina, sur le rythme rapide de la musique, faisant naître des sourires heureux sur leurs visages. Rapidement la danse devint joyeuse, rapide et sautillante, et quand les paroles du refrain arrivèrent Emma se laissa à les chanter. Regina sourit en entendant sa voix, mais vit dans ses yeux que c'était un effort énorme pour la blonde de faire cela, de vaincre sa peur. Elle laissa Emma chanter un refrain et un couplet seule, puis chanta avec elle pour la rassurer, sans s'arrêter de danser.  
Quand la musique s'arrêta, Regina passa ses bras autour de la nuque d'Emma, et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec fougue. Emma la serra contre elle un moment, enchaînant les baisers amoureux. La blonde finit par passer ses mains sur ses cuisses et la soulever, et Regina entoura sa taille de ses jambes.

-Tu chantes très bien Em'. Sourit Regina, le visage au-dessus de celui de la blonde. Elle l'embrassa rapidement. Et je découvre que tu danses très bien aussi.

-Vous êtes meilleure pour le chant Majesté. Mais en danse, je vous bats je crois. Sourit Emma.

-Tu veux la vérité? Souffla Regina, un air un peu timide sur le visage qui intrigua la blonde, qui la portait toujours.

-Tu commences à m'inquiéter, mais oui, je veux la vérité. Toujours. Accepta Emma.

-Je n'ai jamais su danser. Chuchota la brune.

-Reine et bal mais tu sais pas danser? Interrogea la blonde, intriguée mais sans aucun jugement.

-Léopold préférait danser avec sa fille parfaite, et j'étais la Méchante Reine alors personne ne voulait danser avec moi. Avoua tristement Regina.

Emma, qui avait un bras dans le dos de la jeune femme et un autre sous ses fesses pour la soutenir, resserra son emprise sur le corps contre le sien et lui embrassa doucement le menton, pour lui montrer qu'elle était là et l'aimait.

-Tu sais quoi? Quand tout sera finit, on organisera un bal, pour Noël par exemple, et je te ferais danser jusqu'à se qu'on tombe d'épuisement. Ça te va? Sourit la jeune femme.

-J'adore cette idée. Affirma Regina avec un sourire attendrit, et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Je me suis habituée à t'embrasser, à t'avoir contre moi. J'avais peur de ne pas savoir me débarrasser de cette gêne, de ma froideur après plus de vingt huit ans à être ainsi. Mais au final mes sentiments pour toi on fait s'envoler toutes mes barrières.

Elle embrassa la blonde qui lui souriait.

-Les mamans vous êtes adorables mais on avait dit pas de trucs dégeu. Et aujourd'hui ça fait deux fois. Grogna Henry la tête passant par la porte.

-Désolé gamin. Mais on fait rien de dégeu. On a juste danser, chanter et je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Sourit Emma.

-Henry va mettre la table s'il te plaît, c'est prêt. Ordonna Regina.

Henry disparu vers la cuisine, et Emma regarda Regina, qui elle fixait toujours la porte.

-Je t'aime Regina. Souffla la blonde, attirant les yeux bruns sur elle.

-Moi aussi. Regina l'embrassa passionnément. Maintenant poses moi, notre fils va nous attendre.

Emma l'embrassa une dernière fois et la posa sur le sol. Elles rejoignirent leurs fils à la cuisine et Regina s'occupa de finir le repas pendant qu'Emma aidait Henry. Ils passèrent le repas à discuter, Emma ayant préciser dès le début qu'ils ne devaient pas parler des problèmes actuels. C'est donc avec le sourire que Henry finit de manger et proposa à sa mère blonde de l'aider pour la vaisselle. Les deux s'occupèrent de débarrasser, et se mirent devant l'évier pour faire toute la vaisselle. Regina s'adossa au comptoir derrière eux, riant aux bêtises des deux devant elle, aux piques qu'ils échangeaient. Alors qu'elle les regardait se disant qu'elle avait de la chance, que enfin elle avait sa famille, son téléphone sonna.

-Gina, c'est ton téléphone. Affirma la blonde en la regardant rapidement.

La jeune femme lui sourit et partit chercher son téléphone sur la commode à côté de l'escalier, et décrocha en allant dans son bureau.  
Henry et Emma finirent la vaisselle, ils sortirent de la cuisine et la blonde demanda à son fils d'aller se changer pour se coucher, lui promettant que Regina irait l'embrasser, même si Henry s'en serait passé. La blonde alla chercher son amante dans le salon, et fut surprise de ne pas la trouver là. En ressortant du salon elle vit la brune assise dans l'escalier, l'air totalement terrorisé, effondrée et inquiète.

-Gina qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Paniqua Emma en venant s'agenouiller devant elle, remarquant le téléphone allumé dans sa main, elle l'attrapa et le posa à côté de la jeune femme.

-Je...je... Bordel. Bredouilla-t-elle avant de jurer.

Emma prit ses mains dans les siennes, pour la rassurer, et colla son front au sien. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Regina jurer, et si dans un autre contexte ça aurait pu la faire mourir de rire, le visage inquiet de la brune en cet instant la faisait juste paniquer.

-Gina, respires, tout va bien-

-Non! Tout ne va pas bien! Rien ne va! Tout déconne! Hurla Regina en se levant, elle monta les escaliers, et la blonde la suivit comme elle pouvait. Pourquoi rien ne peut se passer correctement alors que je vous ai tout les deux!? Elle claqua la porte de la chambre derrière elle.

Sous ses cris, Henry était sortit de sa chambre, et quand Emma arriva devant sa porte, elle lui embrassa le crâne, tentant de le rassurer.

-Ma', elle a quoi maman? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Honnêtement je n'en sais rien. Mais je m'en occupe. Tout va bien se passer. Va te coucher. Elle tenta un léger sourire pour la rassurer. Bonne nuit gamin.

-Bonne nuit Ma'. Il entra dans sa chambre, mais avant de fermer la porte il regarda sa mère. Embrasses maman pour moi.

Emma accepta et le laissa entrer, avant d'aller dans la chambre de la brune. Mais à l'intérieur elle ne trouva personne, et appela la jeune femme, elle vérifia le dressing, et remarqua enfin la lumière sous la porte de la salle de bain. Elle voulu entrer, mais la porte était crochetée. Elle frappa doucement.

-Ouvres moi s'il te plaît. Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Mon coeur ouvres. Toujours un silence oppressant, qui l'inquiétait de plus en plus, elle n'entendait même pas sa respiration. Je vais ouvrir avec la magie.

Emma s'exécuta, et trouva Regina assise au sol, les poings serrés, des étincelles violacées s'en échappant. La blonde referma la porte, comprenant que l'espace fermé et restreint rassurait la jeune femme qui ne gérait que peu ses émotions en ce moment. Emma s'avança et s'assit en tailleur devant Regina, leurs jambes s'effleurant, elle caressa les bras de la jeune femme doucement.

-Ton fils t'embrasse. Souffla Emma en déposant un baiser sur l'une des mains de Regina. Moi aussi, des milliers de fois. Ajouta-t-elle en embrassant l'autre main.

Regina était repliée les genoux contre sa poitrine, doucement, Emma, qui était en tailleur, s'avança entre les jambes de la brune, obligeant cette dernière à mettre ses jambes autour de son corps. Puis elle prit les poings de Regina, et passa ses doigts entre les siens, lui faisant lâcher la pression qu'elle exerçait, et colla leurs fronts.

-Je suis là mon coeur. Quoi qu'il se passe je suis là. Chuchota-t-elle, elle sentit la magie de Regina crépiter contre sa main. Ta magie est en effervescence, il faut que tu me parles sinon tu vas exploser. Expliques moi, c'est le seul moyen d'avoir moins mal.

Regina serra la mâchoire, tentant de contrôler encore sa magie, même si les doigts d'Emma entrelacés au siens, et leurs front collés, l'aidait déjà beaucoup à réguler ses émotions. Elle avait finit par comprendre que si sa magie sortait ainsi quand elle était en colère ou frustrée, depuis quelques jours, c'est parce que à chaque fois que quelque chose se passait elle pensait à Henry, mais aussi à Emma maintenant. Elle avait plus de raisons aujourd'hui d'avoir peur qu'avant et ça déréglait tout ses sentiments qu'elle avait si bien rangés toutes ces années à l'intérieur de sa carapace. Mais les yeux verts qui la regardaient en cet instant avait chamboulés toute sa vie et sa magie.  
Sans relever la tête, elle déglutit et prit la parole.

-C'était Zelena. Avoua la brune. Zelena, bordel. Grogna-t-elle.

-Deux fois que tu dis "bordel". Remarqua Emma avec ironie, ce qui arracha un sourire à la brune.

-Me fait pas sourire. C'est pas drôle Emma. Regina avait relevé la tête, et la blonde pouvait lire un mélange d'émotions dans ses yeux, de la peur et de la tristesse, mais ses bêtises avaient apportés une lueur d'espoir et d'amusement.

-Excuses moi. Je sais que c'est sérieux vu ton visage mais j'aime pas te voir comme ça. C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai besoin de te faire sourire quand je vois que tu gères plus tout en toi. S'expliqua Emma calmement.

Regina secoua la tête dans un geste faussement désespéré, et porta sa main à la joue de la jeune femme pour la caresser tendrement, la remerciant silencieusement.

-La femme de Robin, n'était pas vraiment la femme de Robin. Expliqua Regina, sentant Emma se tendre au nom de son ex-compagnon. Zelena à prit la place de Marianne. Je sais pas son plan, mais elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle allait tout faire pour nous pourrir la vie. Pour me gâcher la vie. C'est pour cela qu'elle a prit la place de Marianne, pour me prendre Robin. La mâchoire d'Emma se serra sous sa main qui était toujours sur sa joue.

-Ta soeur est une tarée. Grogna Emma. Tu veux faire quoi pour...Robin? Emma cracha le nom de l'homme, sans même s'en rendre compte.

-Emma, regardes moi bien. Je veux pas te le répéter encore et encore, alors tu écoutes maintenant et tu enregistres l'information. Fit durement Regina en posant ses mains sur la mâchoire de la blonde. Je suis sortie avec Robin parce que je pensais que je ne pourrais jamais t'avoir près de moi, et j'en avais marre d'être continuellement seule. Mais aujourd'hui, et comme avant d'ailleurs, c'est toi, juste toi. Alors quoi qu'il arrive, se sera toujours toi, et je voudrais que tu arrêtes de te faire du mal pour ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et moi. Je voudrais juste que tu comprennes que je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé, et que y aura jamais personne d'autre que toi. D'accord?

-Je t'aime aussi, mais cette jalousie c'est plus fort que moi. Il t'a embrassée et touchée, il a posé ses mains sur toi, alors j'arrive pas à ne pas le détester. Et si t'ajoute à ça le fait que ta soeur tente de te faire du mal, je te jure que j'ai envie d'exploser. Expliqua Emma, en faisant glissé ses mains sur les hanches de la brune dans un geste possessif.

Regina continuait ses caresses sur les joues de la jeune femme. Elle l'embrassa doucement.

-Personne ne m'a jamais touchée comme tu me touches. Personne ne m'a embrassé comme tu le fais. Je n'ai jamais autorisé personne à entrer dans ma vie comme tu le fais, en venant d'asseoir contre moi, entre mes jambes, en me faisant chanter et danser. Les autres ne sont rien. Emma lui sourit doucement et l'embrassa. Maintenant autre chose, je sais que ça ne fait qu'une journée qu'on ne se cache plus, mais on va devoir se cacher à nouveau.

-Hein?! Pourquoi?! S'écria Emma soudainement apeurée.

-Parce Zelena a prit Robin, croyant me détruire. Je ne veux pas qu'elle te prenne toi, parce que cette fois ça me détruira. Avoua la brune, la gorge nouée.

-Rien ne m'arrivera. Rien. Mais je ferais plus comme si tu étais mon amie. C'est hors de question. T'es ma femme point barre. Fit très sérieusement Emma.

-T'écoutes jamais rien. Ria Regina. T'es une vraie tête de mule! La brune se rapprocha d'Emma, s'asseyant sur les jambes en tailleur de la jeune femme, entourant ses bras autour de son cou, les mains dans les boucles blondes. On va faire des concessions toute les deux. On se cache pas, mais on ne s'expose pas non plus.

-Qu'est ce que t'entends par "s'exposer"? Interrogea la blonde, les sourcils froncés, serrant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme sur elle.

-On ne s'embrasse pas, même si on en meurt d'envie, on s'enlace que si c'est vital. pour faire simple, on se conduit bien, on reste éloignées, tout en étant un peu proches. Comprit? Demanda Regina.

-D'accord. Mais des fois je contrôle pas. Si Robin ou Zelena t'approches je te jures que mes poings ils vont arriver tout seuls dans leurs têtes, et que mon instinct il va zapper notre accord. Expliqua Emma, les sourcils relevés, les yeux prouvant sa sincérité et son agacement.

-Si c'est ton instinct qui parle je t'en voudrais pas. Mais évite de trop les frapper, je voudrais pas que t'abimes tes mains ou ton visage. Regina caressa le visage de son amante. Je veux te garder en un morceau.

-Je ferais attention. Promis. Emma posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme, pour un long baiser dont elles avaient besoin. On peut bouger, je sens plus mes fesses à cause du carrelage? Soupira Emma.


	26. 26 : Partons

26 : Partons.

Regina laissa passer un éclat de rire et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se mettre debout. Elle prit la main d'Emma et la tira pour la mettre debout. Sans se lâcher la main, elles sortirent de la salle de bain. Emma attrapa son sac et en sortit son pyjama.

-Va voir notre fils. Il a besoin que tu le rassures. Il a besoin toi, je crois que c'est ton bébé hein? Sourit Emma en regardant la brune qui allait aller dans son dressing.

Regina revint vers Emma lui embrassa la joue avant de repartir dans le dressing et de se changer rapidement, pour mettre sa nuisette. Quand elle revint dans la chambre elle vit Emma allongée sur le lit en pyjama. Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui embrassa la tête. Puis elle quitta la chambre et alla dans celle de son fils qui était endormi sous la couette, sa lampe de chevet allumée. Elle le regarda un instant, et réalisa qu'Emma disait vrai. Il avait grandit, ce n'était plus un bébé, mais il restait leurs fils. Elle lui embrassa la tête, et éteignit la lumière.

-Maman? Bredouilla Henry.

-Rendors toi mon chéri. Tout va bien. Sourit Regina en caressant sa tête.

-Tu es sûre? T'avais l'air pas bien tout à l'heure? Demanda Henry les yeux à moitié collés.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. On va tout arranger. J'ai Emma maintenant, tu n'as plus à être celui qui me portes quand ça va pas. Mais tu restes le seul homme de ma vie, mon chéri. Et avec ta mère on va tout faire, pour retrouver le calme, même si c'est pour quelques jours. Sourit la brune, laissant couler une larme du sur-plus d'émotions d'aujourd'hui. Rendors toi.

-Je t'aime maman. Lâcha Henry, en se ré-enfouissant dans sa couette et son oreiller.

-Je t'aime aussi mon chéri. Toujours très fort, même si tu n'es plus mon bébé, mais mon grand garçon. Regina lui embrassa le front et quitta la chambre.

Elle retourna voir Emma et se coucha contre elle, sous la couette. La blonde la sentit et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ça fait beaucoup d'émotions en une journée, n'est ce pas? Chuchota-t-elle dans l'oreille de la brune.

-Beaucoup trop ma chérie. Beaucoup trop. Soupira Regina, en passant ses bras autour d'elle.

-Ça va le faire mon coeur. On parle de tout ça demain matin, parce que là on est épuisée toute les deux. Souffla la blonde.

-Tu as raison. Bonne nuit. Sourit Regina, en lui embrassant le cou.

Les deux femmes s'endormirent rapidement, tellement elles manquaient de sommeil.

Dans la nuit, alors que Regina dormait sur le côté, le visage vers la blonde, celle ci gesticulait, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus marqué. Elle s'agitait, se cambrait, geignait, son visage marqué par la douleur, les paupières toujours closes. Après quelques minutes, un gémissement douloureux passa ses lèvres, ce qui réveilla Regina. Quand celle ci ouvrit les yeux, elle sentit son ventre se nouer, et se redressa pour s'asseoir, au moment où Emma criait. La brune attrapa les bras de la jeune femme en plein cauchemar.

-Em' c'est rien, juste un cauchemar, réveilles toi. Appela la brune.

Emma, dans un sursaut et avec une respiration hachée, ouvrit les yeux, montrant la panique qu'elle ressentait à Regina. Cette dernière la prit dans ses bras, la tête blonde sur sa poitrine, et se recoucha, au chaud sous la couette. Regina caressait les cheveux blonds, la berçant doucement pour calmer ses angoisses et sa respiration. Emma s'agrippait au pyjama de la jeune femme.

-Racontes moi. Souffla Regina.

Emma hésita un instant, en trente ans de vie elle avait fait des centaines de cauchemars, si ce n'est plus, et n'en avait jamais parlé à quelqu'un avant. Même quand elle dormait avec Neal, elle ne l'avait jamais fait, à chaque fois elle se contentait de le repousser et de tenter de se rendormir. Là, à l'inverse, elle s'était laissée bercer, collant leurs corps, alors pourquoi pas parler, après tout elle savait que Regina ne fuirait pas.

-C'est toutes ces histoires. Lily et mon enfance qui me rattrape. Marmonna Emma, la tête dans le cou de son amante, qui lui caressait la tête.

-Ton enfance? Osa demander Regina.

-Je te raconterais tout mais pas maintenant. Marmonna Emma, la gorge nouée.

Regina n'insista pas. Elle comprenait le besoin de temps d'Emma, et se contenta de faire son possible pour la rassurer. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue quelques années en arrière, et qu'elle rassurait son fils qui l'avait appelée dans un hurlement à cause d'un cauchemar. La brune se rappela qu'à l'époque, ce qui calmait Henry, c'était quand elle lui chantait une berceuse. Elle se demandait si ça marchait sur la mère. Elle soupira cherchant les paroles de la berceuse, que préférait Henry, dans sa mémoire, et se mit à chantonner, la voix basse. Quand elle se tut, elle réalisa qu'Emma s'était apaisée et même rendormie accrochée à elle, alors elle se laissa envahir par la fatigue et rejoignit Emma dans son sommeil.

La brune fut réveillée par des lèvres sur la fissure des siennes. Elle esquissa un sourire, reconnaissant les lèvres de son amante, et son corps contre le sien, une main caressant son ventre sur sa nuisette. Elle papillonna et finit par ouvrir les yeux.

-Bonjour Majesté. Souffla Emma, appuyée sur son coude, derrière Regina, la regardant. Merci pour cette nuit. Finit par souffler Emma.

-Je t'en prie Em'. Marmonna la brune.

-C'était la berceuse d'Henry? Demanda Emma, intriguée, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui. Je lui chantais quand il faisait des cauchemars. Expliqua Regina. Je me suis dis que si ça marchait avec le fils, alors peut-être que ça marcherait avec la mère. Et vu comme tu t'es endormie, j'en déduis que ça marche aussi bien sur toi que sur lui. Ria-t-elle.

-Merci. Sourit la blonde, embrassant plusieurs fois son cou. Après plusieurs minutes elle reprit. Alors comment comment veux tu sauver Robin? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Regina se tourna, s'allongeant sur le dos, pour regarder Emma au-dessus d'elle, qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras.

-T'as pas craché son prénom, tu progresses. Plaisanta la brune.

-Oh ça va. J'ai pris sur moi. Grogna Emma, avec un sourire. Sérieusement t'envisages quoi?

Regina avait tenté de garder le sourire, mais elle devait être sérieuse. Elle attrapa la main d'Emma sur son ventre, et lia leurs doigts.

-J'ai pensé que comme tu devais aller chercher Lily, et moi je devais sortir Robin et Rolland des griffes de ma folle de soeur, alors on pourrait s'entraider. Fit doucement Regina, légèrement hésitante.

-S'entraider? Interrogea Emma. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule tu sais.

-Mais moi non. Je ne connais pas New-York. J'ai besoin de toi. Et c'est deux recherches sont compliqué pour nous, elles nous touchent personnellement, alors je sais pas pour toi, mais moi, t'avoir à mes côtés m'aiderait, et ça me rassurerait d'être là quand tu retrouveras Lily. Expliqua la brune.

-Ça te rassurerais pourquoi? Tupenses que je peux déconner? Demanda Emma, un sourcil arqué.

-Je pense que Lily t'as fais du mal, je pense que tu as encore quelques démons à cause de ce qu'il y a eut avec elle. Alors je veux être là si tu ne vas pas bien. Que se soit pour t'empêcher de faire une connerie à cause de ton impulsivité, ou pour guérir ton coeur si il se brise. Je veux être là. Affirma Regina les yeux plongés dans ceux de la blonde. Et je veux que tu sois là.

Emma esquissa un sourire timide avec une pointe de tristesse, elle savait que Regina avait raison, si la jeune femme était présente, il y avait moins de risque qu'elle fasse n'importe quoi. Doucement elle se pencha et embrassa la brune avec tendresse. Cette dernière vint encadrer son visage avec ses mains.

-On va faire ça ensemble. Acquiesça Emma. Du coup on part cet après-midi.

-Tu avais déjà prévu de partir cet après-midi? Interrogea Regina.

-Oui. Je voulais justement t'en parler ce matin. Je veux vite me débarrasser de cette corvée. Expliqua la blonde.

-D'accord dans ce cas Henry ira chez tes parents pour qu'on y aille. Affirma Regina.

-Ah non! On pourrait le confier à Belle ou Granny. Ou n'importe qui ou même l'emmener. S'exclama Emma en se laissant tomber sur le dos, sur le lit.

-Em'... Soupira la brune en se redressant, pour s'allonger sur le côté et voir son amante. Je comprends que tu en veuilles à tes parents mais Henry reste leurs petit fils, et ils s'en occupent très bien. Henry ira quelques jours chez eux.

-Je veux venir avec vous! Intervint Henry qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

Emma et Regina se redressèrent pour regarder leurs fils qui venait de s'appuyer sur la porte.

-Depuis quand rentres tu dans notre chambre? Demanda Regina, alors que le regard amusé d'Emma se portait sur elle.

-Déjà aux dernières nouvelles c'était la tienne maman, et en plus, je voudrais vous dire que grand-père et grand-mère sont à la porte. Expliqua sérieusement Henry.

Si Emma avait rit à la première partie de sa phrase, elle était beaucoup moins fière à la fin. La blonde se leva d'un coup, et prit son sac au pied du lit.

-Je veux pas les voir. Elle sentit que la brune allait parler, et reprit. Tu voulais mon aide pour ce voyage, alors je vais faire ton sac, je connais tes goûts alors je peux choisir tes tenues, et toi tu te débrouilles avec mes parents.

-Em'...

-Non. C'est ça où je t'emmène pas. Menaça Emma.

-C'est du chantage. Remarqua Regina. Emma acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la brune se tourna vers son fils. Laisses nous s'il te plaît.

Henry sortit de la chambre, et Regina quitta le lit pour mettre son peignoir. Elle vint se poster devant Emma.

-Tu devras leur parler que tu le veuilles ou non. C'est la dernière fois que je leurs parle sans toi. Est ce que c'est clair? Demanda-t-elle durement.

-Oui. À notre retour j'irais en parler avec eux. Regina fit demi tour pour descendre, mais Emma l'intercepta avant en l'attrapant par les hanches. M'en veux pas, c'est compliqué les relations de famille pour moi, pardon.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. Je veux juste que pour une fois dans ta vie et celle d'Henry, la famille ne soit pas quelque chose de trop tordu. Regina embrassa la joue d'Emma qui avait mit sa tête sur son épaule. Maintenant laisses moi aller les voir.

Emma lui embrassa le cou et la lâcha, pour aller faire les sacs. Regina descendit et alla sur le perron de la maison où les Charmant étaient avec Neal. Ce dernier gesticula doucement dans les bras de sa mère ne voyant la brune, celle ci sourit timidement aux trois, et donna son doigt au petit pour qu'il joue avec.

-Comment va Emma, Regina? Demanda David.

-Bien. On a découvert quelques petits trucs que nous voulons régler à New-York. On va ramener la fille de Maléfique. Regina expliqua en deux mots ce qu'elle avait appris sur Robin et sa soeur. Serait-ce possible que vous nous gardiez Henry?

-Oui pas de problème. Assura David.

Mary regarda l'échange entre Regina et Neal, et sourit doucement à la brune. Les deux femmes se prirent la main une fraction de seconde, pour se soutenir mutuellement. Mary remerciait Regina d'être là pour Emma, mais aussi de ne pas la juger, elle et son mari. Les Charmants se tournèrent pour partir, et Regina craqua.

-Une dernière chose. Emma vient de me dire qu'elle accepte de vous parler quand on reviendra.

Cette information fit sourire doucement les parents de la blonde, qui partir après un hochement de tête. Regina rentra dans le manoir et alla trouver son fils dans la cuisine, qui mangeait son petit-déjeuné. Ils discutèrent un moment, la brune tentant de faire comprendre à son fils qu'elle ne lui laissait pas le choix, qu'il irait chez ses grands-parents. Après un long soupir, Henry embrassa sa mère et quitta la maison pour aller en cours. Regina en profita pour monter. Dans la chambre, elle vit le sac d'Emma et le sien sur le lit, elle regarda rapidement, et s'aperçu que la blonde avait prévu que des tenues assorties et qu'elle aimait. Puis elle alla dans le dressing, mais n'y trouva pas Emma.

-Em'? T'es où? Appela-t-elle.

Ne la trouvant pas, n'ayant pas de réponse, elle alla dans la salle de bain et trouva Emma, comme l'autre fois, la tête sous l'eau, les yeux fermés. Elle se pencha au dessus de la blonde, cette dernière avait les cheveux flottants autour d'elle et quelques bulles d'air s'échappait de sa bouche. Regina plongea ses main dans l'eau, détestant voir Emma faire cela, et la redressa, la sortant de l'eau. Emma toussota, et papillonna des yeux, surprise d'être sortie de l'eau.

-Il faut que t'arrêtes de faire ça. Affirma Regina en caressant les cheveux blonds.

-Mais je ne fais rien de mal. Je me lave. Répondit la jeune femme, assise dans le bain.

-Je veux plus que tu ailles sous l'eau comme ça, comme si tu te noyais. Exprima Regina, inquiète.

-Je me noies pas. Au contraire, je respire. Sourit doucement Emma.

-Tu sais que ça m'inquiète ce genre de phrase. Je comprends pas. Regina fronça les sourcils.

Emma garda un léger sourire, et prit les mains de la brune qui étaient sur son visage, pour la tirer, et passa ses bras autour de son corps, trempant la jeune femme au passage.

-Viens dans le bain avec moi avant qu'on prenne la route. Demanda Emma.

-Tu viens de tremper ma nuisette et mon peignoir. Rouspeta la brune sans méchanceté.

-Comme ça tu n'as plus d'excuses pour te mettre nue et venir avec moi. Répondit la blonde en faisant tomber le peignoir sur le sol.

Regina lui sourit doucement, et la jeune femme attrapa le bas de sa nuisette et la lui retira. Nue, Regina ne pu refuser de venir dans le bain avec Emma, qui la tirait. Elle s'installa le dos contre la poitrine de la blonde, entre ses jambes, celle ci lui caressant doucement les bras, en la serrant contre elle.

-On s'habille et on part? C'est ça? Questionna la brune.

-Oui. On passe au Granny's chercher un gros petit déjeuné, mon chocolat et ton café et on part. Y a plusieurs heures de routes alors faut pas qu'on tarde trop. Emma embrassa le crâne de la brune. Je sais où habites Lily. On ira directement, et demain on s'occuper de ta timbrée de soeur.

-D'accord. Acquiesça Regina en prenant la main de la blonde et de jouer avec ses doigts délicatement.

-Tu veux ramener Robin? Demanda Emma, inquiète.

-Non. Si. Je ne sais pas. Répondit la brune. Je veux pas, mais je ne peux pas le laisser seul avec Rolland. Mais si il revient, il retourna avec ses joyeux compagnons comme il dit. Je te le jure Emma, je ne veux plus rien, même pas de l'amitié, avec lui. Marmonna Regina, logeant l'arrière de sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule d'Emma, pour la regarder.

-Je sais. Mais je veux me préparer à l'idée de faire le retour avec ma femme, son ex, et le fils de son ex. Expliqua la blonde, avec une touche d'ironie.

-J'avais pas pensé à ça. Ça va être bizarre. Admit-elle. Elle se tourna pour s'allonger dans l'eau et regarder Emma, contre elle. Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être mon coeur. Sourit Emma, en étirant son cou pour embrasser la brune.

-Un peu quand même. C'est ma soeur et mon ex. Alors c'est un peu ma faute. Grimaça la brune.

Emma sourit doucement et enlaça la jeune femme pour la serrer contre elle et l'embrasser. Elles restèrent un moment ainsi, avant de se laver, et sortir du bain. Elles s'habillèrent, et Emma prit les sacs pour aller les mettre dans la coccinelle. Quand Regina sortit du manoir, et le ferma, elle vit Emma préparer sa voiture.

-Non mais on ne va pas faire tout le trajet dans ta poubelle?! S'exclama-t-elle en arrivant devant la voiture.

-Alors Majesté c'est ma voiture ou sans moi. Lança Emma. Et on avait dit plus de méchanceté contre ma voiture.

-Em', s'il te plaît on peu prendre la mienne? Demanda sérieusement Regina.

Emma se rapprocha d'elle, après avoir fermé le coffre, et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Ma voiture m'a accompagnée partout, tout le temps. Tu vas voir, elle est géniale. Fais moi confiance. Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, et la tira par la main.

Regina soupira et s'assit dans la voiture, rejointe par Emma quelques minutes après. Elles passèrent par le Granny's et prirent la route vers New York.


	27. 27 : New York

27 : New-York.

Les deux femmes roulaient depuis une heure, échangeant quelques mots, mais peu. Regina était angoissée et Emma le voyait, elle avait mangé un petit peu, poussée par la blonde, et avait bu son café, mais rien de plus. Emma avait tenté de la rassurer par des gestes, en mettant de la musique, mais rien ne faisait. Regina gardait les genoux serrés, les mains jointes sur ses cuisses, et un air sérieux.

-Regina, est ce que ça va? Demanda Emma, les yeux sur la route.

-Oui. Répondit simplement la jeune femme le regard perdu devant elle.

-Maintenant que tu as donné la réponse que tu ferais à n'importe qui, peux-tu me donner ma réponse, c'est à dire la vérité? Emma avait un ton ironique pour rendre la situation moins compliquée.

-Mais je vais bien. Assura Regina, en regardant la blonde, qui posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Je me demande juste comment je vais annoncé à Robin que je t'aime, tout en ne mettant pas ma soeur au courant. Avoua enfin la brune.

-Et bien ne lui dit pas. Fit bêtement Emma.

-Em', avec toi tout est toujours simple. Sourit doucement Regina, en emmêlant ses doigts à ceux d'Emma, sur sa jambe. Si je lui dis rien il va croire que je veux me remettre avec lui, il va tenter de m'embrasser et autres, alors je pense que lui dire est mieux.

-Pas faux. On a jusqu'à demain pour trouver. Accepta Emma. Je pense que tant qu'on est avec Zelena tu peux l'éviter, et dès qu'on part tu lui dis. Genre avant de monter dans la voiture pour repartir.

-Mais je lui dis ça comment? Je l'aime plus mais j'ai pas envie d'être blessante tout de même. Remarqua la brune.

-J'ai bien une solution. Ria Emma. Je peux t'embrasser devant lui. Continua-t-elle en riant, faisant sourire Regina.

-Tu es exaspérante. Soupira la brune. On est d'accord tu ne fais pas ça? S'assura-t-elle en regardant la blonde.

-J'ai promis de ne pas faire quelque chose qui trahirait le fait que je t'aime. Assura la blonde, la voix bien moins rieuse que quelques minutes auparavant.

Regina prit appui sur la banquette avant de la voiture d'Emma et lui embrassa la joue.

-Merci Em'. Regina descendit des baisers dans le cou de la jeune femme, dont elle tenait toujours la main.

Elles roulèrent en discutant pendant une heure de plus, Regina était restée collée à Emma, trouvant le contact de leurs bras rassurant et apaisant. À vrai dire, ce voyage l'angoissait plus que par les raisons pour lesquelles elles le faisaient, même si voir sa soeur et Robin ne l'enchantait pas, aller dans une ville sans magie, loin de son fils, qui était resté dans Storybrooke où était Gold, Ursula et Maléfique, l'inquiétait tout autant.  
Emma décida de s'arrêter pour prendre de l'essence. Quand elle remonta dans la voiture, après avoir fait le plein, elle alla se garer plus loin, et partit payer. Elle revint s'asseoir derrière le volant, et une fois la portière claquée, Regina passa une jambe sur elle, se collant totalement à elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Emma eu besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle finit par lui rendre son baiser, mais sentit bien vite les mains de Regina passer sous son tee-shirt par l'encolure.

-Regina, non. Affirma Emma en l'embrassant mais stoppant ses mains en attrapant ses poignets. T'es angoissée, et tu me sautes dessus, mais je ne veux pas. Ce soir, tout ce que tu veux, mais pas comme deux ados dans ma voiture pour faire baisser le stress. Expliqua Emma, l'embrassant encore.

Regina sourit contre ses lèvres, Emma n'avait pas tout à fait tord, elle cherchait le contact de la blonde parce qu'elle était angoissée. Elle l'embrassa, remontant ses mains pour enlacer la nuque de son amante.

-Merci d'être là. Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais on doit repartir, et toi sur moi, c'est pas pratique pour conduire. Plaisanta Emma.

Regina se replaça convenablement, après un dernier baiser, et Emma redémarra. Il leurs restait moins d'une heure de route, et le stress de retrouver Lily montait en la blonde. Elle remercia intérieurement Regina, qui lui caressait la nuque et la tête tendrement.

-On dort où ce soir au fait? Demanda Regina.

-Hôtel. Emma laissa un temps. Ou chez Lily, tout dépend des retrouvailles. Ajouta-t-elle dans un rire.

-T'es sérieuse? Interrogea Regina surprise, regardant la blonde qui souriait. Si ça se passe bien, tu veux passer la nuit chez elle?

-Dis comme ça, c'est bizarre, mais sinon non c'était ironique. On se trouvera une chambre d'hôtel sur place. Sourit Emma, avant de se concentrer sur la route, arrivant à un croisement. Ne t'inquiètes pas, des escapades imprévues, j'en ai fais des dizaines et des dizaines, je sais m'y prendre.

-Pourquoi tu en as fait des dizaines et des dizaines? Questionna Regina, tentant d'en savoir plus sur la vie d'Emma avant.

-Je te rappelle que j'étais garante de caution, les gars que je suivais avaient une tendance à se casser du jour au lendemain. Expliqua Emma avec ironie. Elle regarda rapidement Regina, qui caressait toujours sa tête, et comprit les intentions de son amante dans sa question. Je te raconterais ma vie, mon passé, même ce que je n'ai jamais dis, quand tout sera fini. J'ai pas envie d'en parler sur une route, en deux minutes, comme si c'était pas important. Je veux t'expliquer tout, assises, seules, avec le temps devant nous, comme tu l'as fais toi sur ton passé. Même si j'en savais une grande partie grâce au livre d'Henry.

-D'accord. Je comprends, et je préfère aussi prendre le temps. C'est juste que les jours passent, et plein de choses nous arrivent, en rapport avec ta vie-

-Mon passé. Pas ma vie. Mon passé, ma vie c'est vous. Coupa Emma.

-Pardon. Sourit doucement la brune. Donc, en rapport avec ton passé, et je n'en sais pas grand chose, alors mon envie de savoir grandit. Avoua la brune.

-Je sais. Accepta Emma, alors qu'elles rentraient dans New-York. J'ai connu ça. J'ai passé des mois et des mois avec un gosse un peu frappé de dix ans me répétant en boucle ton passé sans que je sache si c'était vrai ou non, et ce qui avait pu se passer pour que tout cela arrive. J'ai frôlé la mort je ne sais combien de fois avant d'avoir des réponses à mes questions. Argumenta Emma. Passes moi l'adresse de Lily. Demanda Emma en montrant la feuille devant Regina, sur laquelle était son trajet.

-Tiens. Regina le lui donna, et la laissa dans le silence quelques minutes pour qu'elle trouve le chemin. Voyant que la blonde savait où aller elle se permit de reprendre. Ne qualifies pas notre fils de "gosse un peu frappé".

-Bah franchement à l'époque, je le voyais comme un "gosse un peu frappé". S'amusa la blonde. Mais je le trouvais quand même génial ce rassura-t-elle.

-Il était pas frappé, il croyait en quelque chose qui n'existait pas pour toi. Tu refusais de croire. Remarqua Regina.

-Va croire en la magie alors que depuis que tu es enfant on te dit que la magie n'existe pas que c'est que dans les contes. Et à vingt huit ans, un gosse frappe chez toi pour te dire "je suis ton fils, là où je vis les gens de sortent des contes, la magie existe, et tu dois sauver tout le monde". J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir. Ironisa Emma.

-Je t'accorde que se ne soit pas simple comme situation. Sourit Regina la main dans les boucles blondes, jouant avec.

-Merci de le reconnaître. Sourit Emma, alors qu'elle se garait. On est arrivée.

Regina acquiesça et elles sortirent de la voiture. Elles rentrèrent dans l'immeuble et montèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Lily. Emma attrapa la main de la brune devant la porte, et celle ci la caressa de son pouce. La blonde frappa à plusieurs reprises, mais aucuns bruits, aucun mouvements, rien ne lui répondît.

-Ok. Elle est pas là. Tu ne bouges pas, je reviens dans deux minutes. Annonça Emma en partant.

-Mais tu vas où? Demanda Regina paniquée, mais elle n'eut pas de réponse. Emma? Appela-t-elle en haut de l'escalier de l'immeuble. Elle patienta, n'osant pas bougé, ne sachant pas où allé, vu qu'elle suivait Emma depuis le début. La blonde revint. Ne me laisses pas comme, ça! T'étais partie où? Grogna-t-elle.

-Je suis partie deux secondes. Sourit Emma en lui embrassant la joue. J'avais besoin de ça! Dit-elle en brandissant un petit objet.

Emma s'avança devant la porte de Lily. Elle s'accroupit sous le regard perplexe de la brune et trafiqua la serrure pour ouvrir. La porte se dé-crocheta et Emma afficha un sourire fier en regardant Regina. Cette dernière soupira.

-Tes instincts de voleuse reprennent le dessus. S'amusa la brune.

-Avoue que ça t'excites? Provoqua la blonde.

-Emma! Hurla Regina mal à l'aise.

-Bah quoi? Robin, puis moi. Excuses moi, mais ça fait deux voleurs d'affiler. Ria la blonde en entrant dans l'appartement, Regina sur ses talons.

-C'est pas faux. Mais- Elle fut coupé par les lèvres d'Emma sur les siennes.

-Mais rien du tout. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. J'arrête de te charrier et on cherche. Sourit la blonde.

Regina la foudroya faussement du regard et la suivit, à l'intérieur. Elles refermèrent la porte derrière elles, et avancèrent doucement, observant autour d'elles. Elles passèrent chacune dans une pièce, Emma alla dans la chambre, alors que Regina allait dans le salon, après être passée dans la cuisine.  
La blonde découvrit un mur recouvert d'images, de notes, de visages. Des visages et des mots que Emma connaissait bien. Elles avaient vu et parlé avec ces gens. Certain même elle les voyait tout les jours. Elle resta figée devant le mur, le fixant, n'en revenant pas de voir que Lily connaissait leurs monde, la magie, et tout les liens entre les gens. Emma remarqua sa photo, reliée à des articles de journaux ou des notes sur ce qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie. Lily connaissait ses faits et gestes, toute sa vie. La blonde n'en revenait pas, elle qui se creusait la tête pour trouver un moyen de parler à la jeune femme, découvrait qu'elle savait déjà tout. Même l'acte ignoble de ses parents, Lily le connaissait.

-Emma? Emma? La brune cherchait la jeune femme dans l'appartement.

La blonde entendit vaguement son nom, comme une voix dans le lointain. Ses idées, ses questions, ses pensées, son passé résonnait dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si Lily le savait quand elles s'étaient connues, si la jeune fille qu'elle avait connue, l'avait abordée parce qu'elle savait qu'elle était la fille des Charmant, et la Sauveuse. Elle avait besoin de savoir si elles avaient été amies parce qu'elles l'avaient voulues, ou parce que Lily l'avait cherché.  
Regina finit par trouver la chambre, et entra, mais avant même de dire quelque chose, elle vit le mur, et sentit le mal-être de son amante. Elle s'avança doucement, regardant le mur, la bouche entrouverte, Lily savait tout d'eux, Lily savait tout d'Emma. Sans même regarder la blonde, Regina su les pensées qu'elle pouvait avoir. La brune, s'avança jusqu'à Emma, et se mit devant elle, pour l'empêcher de voir ce mur plus longtemps. Elle fut surprise de voir les yeux d'Emma noirs, totalement noirs de colère. La blonde était au bord de l'explosion, et Regina se doutait que si elles étaient dans un monde avec de la magie, Emma aurait déjà explosé tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle.

-Em'? Appela doucement Regina, en posant une main sur sa joue. Regardes moi. Chuchota-t-elle. On va la trouver et elle va s'expliquer. Mais toi, je t'en prie, respires doucement, calmes toi. J'ai besoin de mon Emma Swan, celle qui est plus forte que tout, et une vraie battante. Elle laissa un temps, voyant le visage d'Emma changé, et devenir un peu plus paisible. J'ai besoin de la Emma que j'aime.

La blonde se calma doucement. Regina glissa sa main sur sa joue, sa nuque et enlaça ses épaules pour la serrer contre elle. Emma enlaça ses hanches, s'agrippant au corps de la jeune femme, dont elle avait désespérément besoin pour ne pas se laisser envahir par la colère, ce corps contre le sien était comme un repère ou un pilier. Elles restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, Regina déposant des baisers sur la tête de son amante, qui se calmait dans ses bras.

-Elle sait tout. Elle nous connait tous. Marmonna Emma dans son cou.

Regina caressa sa tête, tout doucement, et réalisa qu'elles étaient toujours dans la chambre de Lily, et que cette dernière n'était pas là. Elle décida alors qu'il était tant de partir.

-On sort. Y a rien ici, et il faut qu'on sorte, t'as besoin d'air. Affirma-t-elle, en forçant Emma à se tourner pour qu'elles sortent.

Elles quittèrent l'appartement, descendirent les escaliers et Emma alla s'adosser à la voiture pour souffler. La brune resta à un mètre d'elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire, quoi faire, n'ayant pas l'habitude de réconforter quelqu'un d'autre que Henry, et encore moins quelqu'un qu'elle aimait, elle devait encore s'y faire. Emma la regarda, et vit son trouble, elle lui tendit la main, et Regina la prit. Emma tira la brune contre elle, gardant leurs mains liées, et passant sa main libre dans le dos de la jeune femme. Elle la regarda quelques secondes, avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un doux baiser. Regina l'embrassa, sa main libre sur sa joue.

-J'ai trouvé dans l'appartement où travaillait Lily, tu veux y aller? Proposa la brune quand leurs lèvres se détachèrent.

-Si tu es là oui. Imposa Emma avec douceur.

-Bien sûr que je restes avec toi. Sourit gentiment la brune.

-Merci. Emma embrassa une nouvelle fois son amante. J'arrive plus à gérer mes émotions, j'ai eu envie de tout casser là-haut. Avoua-t-elle a demie-voix.

-Je sais. Je le vois. Je t'aiderais à canaliser tes émotions et ta magie dès que l'on rentre. La rassura Regina. Allez, on y va. Regina lui tendit le papier avec l'adresse.

-C'est l'adresse d'un restaurant de route, à l'entrée de la ville. Remarqua Emma.

-Tu le sais qu'avec l'adresse? S'étonna la brune.

-Je te rappelles que je bougeais beaucoup, alors je connais pas mal de lieu rien qu'avec l'adresse comme ça. Sourit fièrement Emma.

Regina sourit à son tour en voyant celui de son amante, et caressa ses joues, heureuse de la voir ainsi. Le regard tendre, Emma le vit, et ne pu s'empêcher de lui voler un baiser avant de lui ouvrir la portière de la voiture pour la faire entrer. Regina s'assit, et Emma fit de même de son côté. Elle démarra et elles roulèrent jusqu'au lieu de travail de Lily. Sur le trajet, les deux femmes gardèrent leurs mains liées.

-Regina, as tu regardé le mur de la chambre? Finit par demander Emma, concentrée sur la route.

-Rapidement. Pourquoi? Interrogea

-Elle veut se venger. Annonça Emma la voix dure. Elle veut tuer mes parents.

-Pardon? S'écria Regina qui n'avait vraiment pas assez bien regarder ce mur, et s'en voulait en cet instant.

-Ils font peu de conneries, mais quand ils en font à chaque fois c'est aux mauvaises personnes, et ils se retrouvent poursuivit pour être tués. Déclara Emma, sans se rendre compte. Regina se crispa, et la blonde sentit la pression sur sa main se faire plus forte. Pardon, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Putain, qu'est ce que je suis conne...Soupira Emma en se garant à quelques mètres du restaurant de route.

-Ne t'excuses pas. Tu dis vrai. Reprit Regina avec un ton neutre, tentant de cacher sa peine.

-Mais je le dis mal. C'est pas ce que je pense. Par "mauvaises personnes" j'entendais des personnes qui sont fortes et ne se laisses pas faire. Emma parlait en se tournant vers la brune. Je suis en train de m'enfoncer. Soupira-t-elle en laissant tomber sa tête.

Regina replia une jambe pour se mettre face à Emma sur la banquette. Elle attrapa son visage et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Tu t'enfonces, mais je te crois. Et tu as raison, j'étais une mauvaise personne. Je le sais. Elle caressa les joues de la blonde. Et je sais aussi que avec Henry et toi je suis meilleure. Maintenant arrêtes de prendre la tête sur tout ça, embrasses moi, et concentres toi sur Lily.

Emma sourit et s'exécuta. Elle embrassa la brune, et elles sortirent de la voiture.


	28. 28 : Lily

28 : Lily.

Devant la porte du restaurant elle hésita une petite seconde, mais sentit les doigts de Regina s'entremêler aux siens, et en tenant la main de la jeune femme elle ouvrit la porte. Elle entraîna la brune autour d'une table, et s'assirent. Une serveuse vint prendre leurs commandes, et Emma remarqua la tâche de naissance dans le poignet de la jeune femme. La même. Exactement la même. Lily, lui en avait dessinée une au creux du poignet. Cette serveuse, était Lily, elle en était sûre.

-Emma? Emma?! Appela Regina, en voyant son amante le regard perdu là où était la serveuse quelques minutes avant. Emma? Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe?

-C'est elle. Souffla Emma en regardant Regina les yeux écarquillés.

-Qui elle? Questionna la brune, perdue.

-La serveuse. Lily. Bredouilla Emma.

La blonde se leva, voyant Lily sortir du restaurant, rhabillée avec ses propres vêtements. Elle la suivit rapidement, quittant à son tour le restaurant, Regina, ne comprenant toujours rien, la suivit dehors elle aussi. Sur le parking, Emma rattrapa Lily, et la tira par le poignet pour l'empêcher de courir trop loin.

-Lily! Attends! L'interpella-t-elle.

-Désolé mais je ne vous connais pas, je ne m'appelle pas Lily. Et je dois partir. Fit la jeune femme.

-Tu me connais. Tu m'as reconnu, je le sais que tu es Lily, tu as cette tâche. Affirma Emma, en remontant la manche de son ancienne amie, pour découvrir la petite tâche dans le creux de son poignet. Tu es Lily.

-Laisses moi tranquille. Tu m'as repoussée, rejetée quand j'avais besoin de toi. Alors reviens pas dans ma vie quand tu le souhaites. Regina observait à un mètre d'elles, dans le dos de la blonde, le regard neutre. Retournes avec la brune sans coeur derrière toi et fiches moi la paix.

-Ne parles pas de Regina comme ça. Grogna Emma. Je sais que tu connais la vérité, notre histoire, notre monde. Et la vérité sur pourquoi nous avons été des orphelines.

Lily serra les dents à la mention de leurs histoires, et leurs passés. Regina était tout aussi tendue derrière. Emma tenait toujours le poignet de la jeune femme. Cette dernière le retira d'un coup sec, faisant face à la blonde, son attitude montrait son agressivité.

-Tu savais qui j'étais. Tu es devenue mon amie, parce que tu savais la fille de qui j'étais, mais pas parce que je t'intéressais. Pesta-t-elle.

-Ne retournes pas la situation! S'exclama Emma. C'est toi qui a fais cela! Tu es devenu mon amie car j'étais la Sauveuse!

-N'importe quoi! Je n'ai su que la vérité il y a quatre ans. Râla Lily.

-Quatre ans? Il y a quatre ans, j'ai tout appris, et j'ai brisé la première malédiction. Souffla Emma soudainement calme. Donc ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait la vérité, quand nous étions jeune? S'assura-t-elle.

-On dirait oui. Grogna Lily, n'aimant pas découvrir que la jeune femme avait raison.

-Alors écoutes moi. J'ai rencontré ta mère, et elle m'a demandé de te ramener auprès d'elle. Mes parents ont fait une erreur, qui, je te l'accorde, est impardonnable. Mais les détruire n'est pas la solution. Même si je ne veux pas parler à mes parents pour le moment, il n'empêche que je te demande de ne pas te venger. Quand tu retrouveras ta mère tu auras ta vengeance. Essayes de comprendre. Mes parents ont fait une grave erreur, mais avant eux, avant mes vingt huit ans, je n'avais eu personne dans le rôle de parents, et toi, même si tes parents adoptifs n'étaient pas parfaits, au moins ils étaient là. Alors, s'il te plaît, laisses moi mes parents. Demanda Emma, la voix assurée mais l'attitude trahissant son anxiété.

Lily la regarda un moment en silence. Cela faisait beaucoup d'information en même temps. Elle était devant Emma, hésitante, malgré sa colère contre la blonde depuis des années, elle découvrait aujourd'hui que la jeune femme ne l'avait pas utilisée. L'adolescente à la recherche de l'amitié ressortait devant Emma, elle avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras comme elles le faisaient plus jeunes. Mais elle se retint.

-Ma mère t'as demandée de me ramener? Interrogea-t-elle surprise, toutes ces années elle avait pensé que sa mère n'avait plus jamais voulu d'elle.

-Oui. Elle apprit il y a peu que tu avais survécu au passage dans ce monde. Elle a su que malgré mes parents tu vivais. Avoua Emma. Tu rentres avec nous? Questionna la blonde après un silence.

-Je ne sais pas Emma. Avoua la jeune femme.

La blonde sourit le temps d'une seconde en entendant son prénom dans la bouche de Lily, cela voulait dire que la jeune femme s'apaisait, et perdait petit à petit la colère qu'elle lui vouait.

-Je comprends, c'est compliqué de faire ce choix. Avec Regina nous avons un autre problème à régler, alors nous ne partons que demain. Nous passerons par ici vers dix-sept heure, si tu es là, nous te ramènerons avec nous. Sinon j'expliquerais à ta mère que tu as décidé de continuer ta vie ici, sans elle. Expliqua Emma, avant de se tourner pour partir. À quelques centimètres de Regina elle lui prit la main, et regarda Lily. Réfléchis bien, en tant qu'orpheline je te le dis, avoir une famille même à trente ans ça fait du bien.

Emma entraîna la brune dans la voiture. Elles s'assirent, et Emma fouilla un moment dans son téléphone, avant de retrouver l'hôtel qu'elle avait sélectionné le matin même avant de partir. Elle posa son téléphone entre ses jambes pour regarder le trajet en même temps qu'elle roulerait. Sans un mot elle démarra. Pendant tout le trajet, qui heureusement pour elles n'étaient pas long, Emma resta silencieuse, perdu dans ses souvenirs, alors que Regina la regardait un peu inquiète, et perplexe.  
Devant l'hôtel, Emma se gara, et sortit du coffre son sac, et celui de Regina, elle les prit dans une main, et tendit l'autre à Regina, pour l'entraîner. À l'accueil, Emma donna son nom, et l'hôtesse lui indiqua où se trouvait leurs chambre, en lui donnant les clés. Elles prirent le grand ascenseur, et au quatrième étage, elles avancèrent dans le couloir avant qu'Emma n'ouvre la porte de leurs chambre. Celle ci n'était pas immense, mais très jolie, avec un petit bureau, une armoire, un miroir, deux chaises, et un grand lit, une petite salle de bain en plus. Emma laissa tomber les sacs à l'entrée et alla s'écrouler sur le lit, à plat ventre, la tête dans le matelas. Regina enleva son manteau et debout devant le lit, elle regarda rapidement la décoration chaleureuse de la chambre, avant de poser ses yeux sur le corps effondrée de la blonde.

-Em', tu veux parler? Proposa-t-elle.

-Non. Mais je veux un câlin. Se plaignit Emma en se retournant pour s'allonger sur le dos, les bras tendu.

Regina se rapprocha du lit et s'allongea contre la blonde, passant un bras sous elle et l'autre sur elle, pour la serrer contre elle. Emma enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la brune, les mains dans son dos, la serrant.

-Je peux te faire autant de câlins que tu veux, mais je crois sincèrement que me parler serait mieux. Chuchota Regina, en embrassant sa tête.

-Ça m'a fait bizarre de la revoir après tant de temps, et de me rendre compte que finalement on a grandit seules, et sans rien savoir de qui on était, pour à nos vingt huit ans, découvrir la vérité sur tout. Expliqua Emma. Si je l'avais pas rejetée, on aurait pu vivre cela ensemble. Ajouta-t-elle après un silence.

-Mais si vous aviez vécu cela ensemble, alors peut-être que rien ne se serait passé de la même manière avec Henry et tes parents. Contra Regina doucement.

-C'est sûr. Avec toi aussi peut-être que ça aurait été différent. Restant allongée, Emma releva la tête pour regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux. Je dis pas que j'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement, surtout pas, mais je constate juste les possibilités.

Regina sourit doucement et caressa la joue de la blonde.

-Tu as réussi à garder ton sang froid devant elle, et à pas t'énerver, ça m'impressionnes. Tu m'impressionnes. Je suis fière de toi Em'. Sourit la jeune femme.

-Merci Majesté. Sourit à son tour Emma. Ça m'a coûté t'imagines pas. Soupira-t-elle.

-Je me doute. Gloussa Regina. Maintenant que dirais-tu, Emma chérie, de te laver et d'aller manger?

-Oh oui je rêve d'une douche là. S'extasia la blonde.

-Alors vas y. Sourit la brune en se relevant et la tirant pour la pousser jusqu'à la salle de bain.

À la porte, Emma se tourna et tira la brune contre elle pour l'embrasser. Puis elle offrit un sourire à la jeune femme et entra dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et entra dans la douche, laissant l'eau lui couler dessus. Regina de son côté, posa les sacs sur le bureau, sortant une robe pour la soirée, et sa trousse de maquillage. La blonde sortit de la salle de bain une dizaine de minutes après, son corps recouvert simplement d'une serviette, ayant prit aucun vêtement avant. Regina qui était assise sur le lit, retirant ses talons, la regarda passer, les yeux grands ouverts, figée.

-Me regardes pas comme ça. J'ai juste oublié mes vêtements. Rougit Emma.

-Je vois ça. Emma se mit dos à elle et après avoir sortit ses vêtements, elle laissa tomber sa serviette, laissant à la vue de Regina ses fesses et son dos. Tu me provoques. Remarqua Regina, qui sentait sa bouche s'assécher. Tu te joues de moi. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Mon idée n'était pas de t'aguicher au départ. Reconnu la blonde toujours dos à Regina, enfilant son boxer. Mais peut-être que j'ai changé d'avis. Ajouta t-elle en la regardant par dessus son épaule.

-C'est mesquin. Grogna Regina. Très mesquin.

-Peut-être. Mais je suis pas une petite fille parfaite. Plaisanta Emma en attachant le bouton de son jean, toujours dos à son amante.

Cette remarque fit rire la brune, qui continuait de la regarder, sa chaussure en main, s'étant stoppée dans son action pour regarder la blonde. Celle ci enfila son tee-shirt noir.

-Tu ne mets pas de soutien gorge? Demanda Regina étonnée.

-Non. Quand je peux m'en passer je le fais. Et en allant au restaurant de l'hôtel, y a peu de chance que j'en ai réellement besoin. Sourit Emma en se mettant enfin face à elle, et remettant ses cheveux sur ses épaules. Tu vas te doucher oui ou non? J'ai faim moi.

Regina secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et posa ses talons sur le sol. Elle alla jusqu'au bureau, prit sa tenue et sa trousse de maquillage, et revint devant la blonde. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

-J'y vais. Fit-elle en partant dans la salle de bain.

La porte fermée, Emma se laissa tomber sur le lit dans un soupir. Ses cheveux la gênants, elle les attacha dans une queue de cheval haute. Elle ne voulait pas penser à tout ce qu'il y avait dans leurs vies en ce moment, alors elle se concentra sur le bruit de la douche et ferma les yeux. Elle laissa son corps décompresser, ses pensées se calmer juste au son de l'eau qui coulait. Quand Regina coupa l'eau, elle rouvrit les yeux, et se leva. Elle alla à la porte de la salle de bain et écouta. Regina se maquillait, elle en était sûre. Elle appuya sur la poignée et se rendit compte que pour une fois la jeune femme avait laissé la porte ouverte. Elle l'entrouvrit et passa sa tête. La brune était en sous-vêtements, devant le miroir, se maquillant.

-Tu sors comme ça? Interrogea-t-elle en entrant dans la salle de bain et regardant la brune de la tête au pied.

Regina sursauta. Elle regarda son amante vexée d'avoir été surprise.

-Tu ne frappes plus maintenant? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je me suis dis, que tu avais eu le droit de me voir. Commença Emma en s'avançant. Il n'y avait pas de raisons que je ne te vois pas non plus. Ajouta-t-elle en se collant à Regina, le menton sur son épaule, les mains dans le creux de ses reins.

-Je ne t'ai pas touchée moi. Remarqua la brune, après un long frisson.

-Mais moi j'ose faire ce que tu n'as pas osé. Chuchota Emma en embrassant la joue de Regina. Elles échangèrent un sourire dans le miroir. Ne te maquilles pas plus. T'es belle là. Affirma Emma, en prenant le crayon noir des mains de Regina.

-Je me maquille comme je veux. Protesta la brune en donnant un coup de bassin à la jeune femme.

-Bien sûr, mais pourrais tu, s'il te plaît, pour une fois, sortir avec moi sans te maquiller plus que ton mascara et ton rouge à lèvres si tu veux. On est pas chez nous, tu connais personne, alors pour une fois fais ça pour moi.

Regina hésita un moment, et dans un soupir elle rangea son maquillage, attrapant juste son rouge à lèvres. Elle le mit, puis sortit de l'étreinte d'Emma, pour mettre sa robe. La blonde ferma les boutons dans le dos, et déposa un baiser dans son cou. Elles se firent face, et s'embrassèrent rapidement, après un long regard amoureux échangé. Elles sortirent de la salle de bain, la blonde mit ses bottes, et Regina ses talons, comme toujours.

-Prête Majesté? Demanda Emma, appuyée au mur, alors que la brune était assise sur le lit.

-Je crois. Répondit Regina, en prenant la main que lui présentait Emma.

-Tu es sublime. Sourit Emma, en l'entrainant doucement vers la porte. On va encore pas passer inaperçues. S'amusa-t-elle en sortant de la chambre.

-Pourquoi cela? Questionna Regina, en regardant Emma fermer la porte.

-On est deux femmes très différentes, dinant en tête à tête, se tenant la main, et tu as une robe violette, avec un décolleté qui fait rêver, et particulièrement moulante, sur tes talons de vingt centimètres. On peut pas passer inaperçues. Lista Emma en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

-Mes talons font douze centimètres. Rectifia Regina, un bras autour de celui de la blonde.

-T'as compris ce que je voulais dire. Et tu peux même pas démentir, alors tu prends un élément moindre que tu rectifies, pour faire genre j'ai pas raison. Se moqua Emma.

Regina la foudroya du regard, ce qui fit naître un petit rire entre elles. Avant de sortir de l'ascenseur, Emma déposa un baiser sur la joue de la brune. Elles avancèrent jusqu'au serveur à l'entrée du restaurant. Emma donnant son nom, et il les guida jusqu'à leurs table. Elles s'assirent, regardèrent les menus, et commandèrent. Regina admira la pièce, alors que la blonde souriait devant son étonnement. Elle avait choisi cet hôtel qui était à la fois simple et sophistiqué, chic mais pas coincé, en pensant qu'il plairait à Regina, et apparemment elle avait raison. Tout doucement, elle glissa ses doigts entre ceux de la brune, attirant ses yeux sur elle.

-Tu as bien choisi l'hôtel. C'est très joli. Tu étais déjà venue? Demanda Regina, soudainement intriguée.

-Oui, j'étais venu avec un homme. Se moqua Emma.

-Em' te moques pas. Et réponds moi vraiment. Grogna Regina en resserrant sa prise sur la main de la blonde.

-Oui je suis déjà venue. Pour un rendez-vous professionnel il y a quelques années. Donc j'étais bien avec un homme, mais pas comme tu le penses, Miss possessive. Sourit Emma.

-C'est pas que ma possessivité qui parle, j'aurais juste trouvé ça étrange de venir avec la femme que j'aime dans un hôtel aussi joli, alors qu'elle était déjà venue avec un de ses amants. Expliqua la brune.

Emma avait un sourire rayonnant, elle aimait la façon dont Regina avait parlé d'elle. Elle fit de tendre caresse sur la main de la brune, avec ce pouce.

-Tu es la première, la seule et la dernière que j'emmène ici. La rassura-t-elle.

Regina lui sourit timidement, les joues rougissantes. Le serveur arriva et les servit. Elles se lâchèrent la main pour se mettre à manger.

-Alors pour toi, on va finir notre vie ensemble? Demanda Regina, après un silence.

Emma écarquilla les yeux ne s'attendant pas à ça. La brune la regardait avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres, amusée par les joues rondes, bien remplies, de la blonde.

-Si tu le veux, je serais ravie de partager mes jours avec toi. Sourit doucement Emma, les joues totalement écarlates.

-Tu sais que entre la magie et la malédiction, il est fort possible que toi et moi vivions très très longtemps. Me supporteras tu tout ce temps? S'amusa Regina, provocant son amante.

-Je devrais y arriver si tu continues de me faire l'amour toutes les nuits. Répondit Emma.

La brune sentit son corps bouillir et ses joues devenir rouge pivoine. Elle avait provoqué la blonde, pour au final se retrouver déstabilisée par la jeune femme. Emma lui sourirait fière d'avoir réussi son effet. Regina plissa ses yeux, dans un air menaçant mais avec une certaine tendresse trahie par ses traits. Elles se remirent à manger en se fixant. Elles n'échangeaient aucun mot, il n'y avait pas besoin, leurs yeux disaient ce qu'il fallait. Leurs assiettes finies, les desserts commandés, les deux femmes se fixaient toujours. Regina prit appui sur ses coudes, sur la table. Elle remonta son pied le long de la jambe d'Emma, faisant se raidir cette dernière, qui prit appui sur la table de la même manière qu'elle.

-C'est fou à quel point tu peux me faire oublier tout nos problèmes juste en me regardant. Souffla Regina, son pied caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse de la blonde.

-C'est mon boulot d'amoureuse de faire sentir ma femme le mieux possible même dans les pires circonstances. Sourit Emma, en tentant d'oublier le pied de la jeune femme.

Le serveur revint et leurs servit leurs desserts. Elles mangèrent, le pied de Regina continuant ses caresses sur l'intérieur de la cuisse de la jeune femme. Finis, Emma se releva, et tendit sa main à Regina pour la faire se lever, avant de passer un bras autour de sa hanche.

-Majesté, notre chambre et vite. Souffla la blonde dans l'oreille de Regina.

Celle ci sourit doucement, les idées envahissant sa tête. Les deux femmes marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et une fois à l'intérieur, elles se jetèrent sur les lèvres de l'autre. À leurs étage, elles rentrèrent dans leurs chambres, avant de faire voler leurs vêtements et de finir sous les draps.


	29. 29 : Robin

29 : Robin.

Regina éteignit le réveil, et se tourna dans le lit. La blonde était allongée sur le ventre de l'autre côté du lit, le drap arrivant sur le bas de son dos. Regina se rapprocha déposa un baiser entre les omoplates de la jeune femme, et posa sa tête dans son dos, son corps à moitié sur celui de la blonde, caressant ce dernier.

-Surtout ne bouges pas Gina, je suis trop bien là...Soupira Emma.

-Em', on a plein de trucs à faire. Chuchota la brune en se redressant sur ses coudes.

Emma se retourna rapidement, enlaça Regina avant de la plaquer sur le lit et de s'allonger sur elle, les mains dans ses cheveux bruns, la regardant avec tendresse.

-Quelques minutes Gina. Juste quelques minutes. Profites un peu. Sourit doucement la blonde.

Regina lui sourit, caressant son dos, la gardant contre elle.

-Tu as bien dormi? Demanda-t-elle, la voix douce.

-Plutôt oui, et toi? Sourit Emma, en caressant son visage et ses cheveux.

-J'ai passé plus de temps à regarder le paysage par la fenêtre et ton visage, que dormir. Avoua la brune.

-T'as trop pensé encore. Faut vraiment que j'attende que tu t'endormes pour m'endormir. Emma l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

-Non, faut que tu dormes. J'ai apparemment moins besoin de sommeil que toi. Sourit Regina.

Emma pouffa et l'embrassa une dernière fois, avant de sortir du lit. Elles s'habillèrent toutes les deux. Regina enfila ses talons, vêtue d'un pantalon de tailleur et d'une chemise, assise sur le lit, quand Emma sortit de la salle demain dans son jean et son pull en laine. Elle regarda Regina en mettant ses bottes, et quand la brune se mit debout face à elle, elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Ah non, on va pas voir Robin comme ça! S'exclama-t-elle en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Regina, perplexe devant sa réaction.

Emma attrapa les pans de la chemise de la brune et la reboutonna.

-Hors de question que tu montres autant de toi à ton ex. Rétorqua-t-elle en ne laissant qu'un petit décolleté.

-Je m'habilles comme je veux Em'. Répondit Regina en lui tapant les mains.

Emma lui attrapa les hanches pour la coller à elle.

-Gina, tu t'habilles comme tu veux, aussi sexy que tu veux, je m'en fiche. Enfin non je m'en fiche pas, mais je veux dire que tu fais ce que tu veux, j'ai toute confiance en toi. Mais quand on va voir ton ex, qui t'as touchée, embrassée, qui à priori t'aime ou t'as aimé, il est hors de question que je te laisse y aller avec un décolleté aussi beau. Faut que tu sois un peu moins belle, même si c'est compliqué. Expliqua Emma le plus sérieusement du monde.

Regina entoura ses bras autour de la nuque de la blonde et l'embrassa fougueusement, alors que les mains d'Emma était restée sur sa poitrine à tenir les pans. Elle l'embrassa à en perdre le souffle, avant de déposer plusieurs baisers sur ses joues, son nez et son menton.

-Em' il ne se passera rien, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis tu sais quoi? Elle lui embrassa le nez. Si il tente de m'embrasser ou de m'enlacer ou je ne sais quoi, et que je ne suis pas d'accord, je te donne l'autorisation de m'embrasser. Mais le frappes pas, tu risque de te faire mal.

-J'ai le droit de t'embrasser si j'estime qu'il dépasse les bornes? S'assura Emma, les yeux écarquillés mais un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-C'est ça. Tu sais il n'y aurait pas le problème ma soeur je t'aurais autorisée à m'embrasser devant lui sans que tu es besoin de raison. Expliqua Regina, avant de l'embrasser encore.

Elles se détachèrent après un dernier baiser, et Emma vérifia une dernière fois la tenue et le décolleté de la brune, avant de prendre sa main et de quitter l'hôtel avec leurs sacs, après avoir payé. Elles montèrent dans la coccinelle jaune et Emma s'engagea dans le traffic, pour se rendre à l'appartement donné par Regina à Robin et sa famille. Sur la route, Emma pouvait lire l'angoisse grandissante sur le visage de la brune. Elle passa une main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme, la caressant lentement dans un geste rassurant.

-Gina, tout va bien se passer. Respires doucement, et essayes de te détendre. Souffla-t-elle, en jetant des coups d'oeil à la brune à ses côtés.

-J'arrive pas à me détendre. J'y arrive pas. Soupira Regina, la voix coincée.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour t'aider? Demanda Emma en exerçant une légère pression sur la cuisse de son amante.

Emma se gara dans une rue à l'angle de l'immeuble où était Robin et sa famille. Regina était droite regardant la rue, alors que la blonde c'était tournée sur la banquette avant, une jambe repliée passant sous l'autre, pour regarder Regina, une main dans les cheveux bruns. D'un coup Regina se retourna et vint se blottir dans ses bras, plaquant ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma, rapidement dans un baiser fougueux. La blonde, surprise, se retrouva allongée sur le dos, la tête contre la portière, les mains dans le dos de la jeune femme sur elle, qui avait les mains dans les boucles blondes.

-J'ai besoin de toi. Ne me lâches pas. Articula Regina en posant son front contre celui d'Emma.

-Toi t'as une sérieuse obsession avec la banquette avant de ma voiture. Ria Emma, en serrant ses bras autour du corps de la brune.

-Obsession non, mais un jour je te ferais l'amour dans ta voiture pour te laisser un souvenir imprenable. Provoqua Regina.

-Putain Gina... Dis pas des trucs comme ça... Grogna Emma, en serrant les dents, sentant son corps se faire envahir par le désir.

-Mal à l'aise? Se moqua la brune.

-T'es allongée sur moi, dans ma voiture, à me donner des idées. Évidemment que je suis mal à l'aise. Avoua Emma.

-Je t'aime Em'. Souffla Regina en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

-Moi aussi Gina. Sourit la blonde. Redresses toi avant que je perde tout contrôle de moi.

Regina pouffa et se redressa sur la banquette, avant que la blonde n'en fasse de même. Emma prit la visage de la jeune femme en coupe, caressant ses pommettes de ses pouces. Elle lui embrassa le dessus de sa lèvre, et se détacha lentement d'elle, pour sortir de la voiture et venir lui ouvrir la portière. Regina lui prit la main et elles montèrent dans l'immeuble. À l'étage où se trouvait l'appartement de Robin, Emma enleva sa main de la poigne de son amante.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça? Demanda Regina en se mettant devant elle.

-Parce qu'on arrive. Et que t'as dis que tu voulais y aller doucement avec Robin. Répondit simplement Emma.

-Je sais pas ce que je veux. Grogna Regina, plus à elle même qu'à Emma, en se retournant pour avancer dans le couloir.

-Parce que t'as trop de trucs dans la tête. Ce sera plus clair dans quelques temps mon coeur. Sourit Emma en embrassant son cou furtivement, alors qu'elles étaient arrêtées devant la porte, elle derrière la brune.

-J'espère que tu dis vrai. Soupira Regina avant de frapper à la droite de l'appartement.

Elles attendirent un moment, mais aucun bruit ne se fit attendre à l'intérieur. Regina perdit patience au bout de deux minutes à attendre, et re-frappa plus fortement à la porte, son pied commençant à claquer le sol rapidement et frénétiquement. Emma posa discrètement une main dans son dos, en faisant de minuscules caresses circulaires. Deux minutes de plus et Regina frappa à nouveau, des coups forts.

-Regina? Une voix résonna depuis le bout du couloir, de l'escalier.

Les deux femmes sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers la personne qui avait parlé, après qu'Emma est rapidement enlevé sa main de son dos. Elles découvrirent, en haut de l'escalier, les mains pleines de sacs, Robin, qui avait un air ahuri et totalement choqué. Avant qu'un des adultes ne réagissent, Rolland, qui était à côté de son père, couru vers la brune les bras grands ouverts.

-Reginaaaa! Hurla-t-il en venant lui sauter dans les bras.

La jeune femme le réceptionna et en sentant les petit bras l'entourer, elle ne put retenir un sourire. Emma les observa avec un petit sourire en coin, heureuse de voir l'affection du petit garçon pour Regina. Robin, finit par se débloquer, et passa derrière Emma pour ouvrir l'appartement. Regina posa Rolland, lui demandant d'aller dans sa chambre pour la laisser discuter avec son père. Le petit garçon déposa un baiser sur la joue de la brune, et partit en courant vers sa chambre.

-Bonjour Robin. Lança enfin la brune en se relevant.

-Regina... Souffla l'homme, toujours aussi surprit.

Emma serra les dents pour ne pas éclater, ce que Regina ne manqua pas de voir du coin de l'oeil. Espérant calmer la blonde, elle se permit d'entrer dans l'appartement, laissant son amante la suivre, puis Robin, qui ferma la porte derrière eux. L'homme posa les sacs sur la table de la cuisine, et avança jusque devant Regina, qui était tendue. Emma était restée devant la porte d'entrée, alors que Regina s'était avancée, plusieurs mètres devant. Robin s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de la brune, qui tentait d'avoir l'air plus ou moins à l'aise.

-Ça me fait tellement du bien de te voir. Souffla l'homme en la prenant dans ses bras.

Regina coupa sa respiration, et vit le regard noir d'Emma. Une main posée dans le dos de l'homme, l'autre stoppant la blonde d'un geste négatif. Emma prit sur elle, et Regina esquissa un sourire une seconde pour la rassurer.

-Robin, s'il te plaît. Finit par faire Regina, en tentant de se retirer de l'étreinte.

L'homme la lâcha, mais garda une de ses mains dans les siennes.

-Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici? Pas que ça me déplaise, bien au contraire, je suis très heureux de te voir. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

-Robin, on est là à cause de ta femme. Coupa la brune. Ma soeur, Zelena, a prit sa place lors du voyage dans le passé de Emma et le pirate. La blonde esquissa un rapide sourire au nom donné à son compagnon de voyage. Regina le vit, mais ce retint de réagir et poursuivit. Je suis désolé de te le dire, mais Marianne est vraiment morte. Zelena l'a tuée pour prendre sa place, et m'empêcher d'avoir ma fin heureuse.

-Marianne n'est pas Marianne...? Regina acquiesça devant Robin qui était perplexe. D'accord. C'est pour ça que je la trouve bizarre depuis que l'on est ici. Reconnu Robin, qui d'après les deux femmes n'avaient pas vraiment l'air attristé. Qu'as tu prévu? Finit-il par demander à Regina.

-Avec Emma, nous voulons vous mettre loin d'elle, Rolland et toi. Il serait bien que vous rentriez ou dans la forêt enchantée, ou au moins à Storybrooke. Déclara-t-elle sérieusement, en prenant soin d'inclure le nom de son amante dans la phrase, remarquant que Robin n'avait toujours pas fait attention à elle.

-Je vous suis. Avec Rolland. On rentre avec vous. Robin fit un pas vers Regina, qui avait reculé. Et je resterais près de toi cette fois, je te le promets.

Emma pinça l'arrête de son nez, son autre main serrée en poing, retenant l'envie qu'elle avait de frapper Robin. Regina lui lança un rapide coup d'oeil s'assurant qu'elle s'en sortait.

-Chaque chose en son temps s'il te plaît. Fit Regina en reculant à nouveau, sentant le canapé derrière sa jambe, elle comprit que la prochaine fois elle ne pourrait pas reculer.

-Je comprends. Je te laisse tout le temps que tu veux, pour nous deux. Sourit l'homme en s'approchant encore de Regina.

-Robin, s'il te plaît... Souffla Regina, en le voyant s'avancer, et mettre ses mains sur ses hanches. Je...je... Bégaya-t-elle soudainement très mal à l'aise, ne voulant pas blesser l'homme mais voulant s'éloigner de lui en-même temps. Emma... Appela-t-elle, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

La blonde entendit son prénom, et n'hésita pas une seconde de plus, elle s'approcha des deux, et dans un geste rapide mais en même temps délicat, elle tira Regina vers elle. La brune s'agrippa au bras d'Emma qui entourait ses épaules, la jeune femme étant dans son dos. Elle la remerciait silencieusement d'avoir comprit qu'elle avait besoin d'elle, et de ne pas avoir hésité tout en gardant son sang froid. Robin, lui, était perplexe, ne comprenant pas la jeune femme qui avait été sa compagne. Quand il était parti les deux femmes ne s'appréciaient que en tant que mères du jeune Henry, et étaient à la limite amies, mais là elles lui paressaient bien plus proches. Regina remarqua son regard, et en gardant la blonde dans son dos, elle expliqua.

-Excuses moi, mais toi et moi ça ne repartira pas. C'est fini. Je... Regina hésita et lança un regard vers la jeune femme derrière elle. Emma et moi sommes ensemble. Annonça-t-elle en reportant son regard sur Robin.

-Vous...vous êtes ensemble? Bredouilla l'homme.

-Oui. Répondit rapidement Emma, d'une voix posée et claire.

-Tu l'aimes? Demanda-t-il en regardant Regina, un air dégouté.

-Oui. Oui je l'aime. Répondit durement la brune, agacée par son comportement.

-T'aime qui Regina? Interrogea Rolland qui venait d'arriver entre eux, se collant à la jambe de la brune. T'as trouvé la personne de ta fin heureuse? Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, faisant sourire Regina, alors que son père fronçait les sourcils dans l'incompréhension.

Regina s'accroupit devant le petit garçon, qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

-Oui je l'ai trouvée. C'est Emma. Sourit-elle, en parlant tout bas que pour le jeune homme pour la dernière phrase. Robin se racla la gorge pour lui rappeler sa présence, tout en rattrapant son fils pour le reprendre contre lui. Regina se redressa et Rolland revint contre ses jambes. Avant que vous partiez de Storybrooke j'ai parlé longuement avec Rolland de l'amour et des fins heureuses. Et il m'avait demandé si j'avais trouvé la mienne. Confia la brune.

-Tu avais répondu quoi? Demanda Robin agressivement.

-Que j'avais trouvé. Répondit-elle dans un léger sourire timide, alors que Robin souriait fièrement et que Emma faisait un pas en arrière, blessée par ses paroles.

-Donc je suis bien celui que tu aimes, et dont tu as besoin. Fit fièrement Robin, alors qu'Emma se détachait totalement de Regina, reculant.

-Quoi? S'exclama Regina ne comprenant pas, mais en sentant l'éloignement d'Emma, elle se retourna et attrapa ses poignets. Ah non mais non! J'aurais pas dû dire ça. Grogna Regina. Je veux pas vous blesser, on peut parler d'autre chose s'il vous plaît?

Emma et Robin tentèrent quand même de continuer la discussion pour savoir, alors que Rolland les regardait près de Regina. Cette dernière ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi dire. Elle sentit la main du petit garçon dans la sienne ce qui la rassura légèrement.

-Regina aimait Emma. Dit-il.

-Rolland! Chuut! S'exclama-t-elle, les joues rougies, en regardant le jeune homme et lui faisant signe de se taire. Va faire un sac avec tes affaires préférées s'il te plaît. Demanda-t-elle au petit garçon qui partit. Vous deux stop. Pour l'heure j'ai besoin de savoir où est ta femme qui est ma soeur.

-Regina... Commença Robin.

-J'ai dis STOP! Cria-t-elle. Où est-elle?

-Elle va revenir dans une demie heure. Elle est chez le médecin. Bredouilla l'homme.

-Elle est malade? Interrogea Regina, suspecte.

-Non, pas vraiment... Pas du tout... Elle est... Robin se grattait la nuque et articulait des bouts de phrases pas claires.

-Robin. Appuya Regina agacée.

-Enceinte. Elle est Enceinte. Lâcha l'homme.

Regina écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, et la referma. Ne sachant plus quoi dire ni quoi faire, elle quitta la pièce et retrouva Rolland dans sa chambre pour l'aider à faire sa valise. Le petit garçon n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires, et heureusement, les sacs furent rapides à faire. Ce moment entre eux deux permit à Rolland d'avouer à Regina qu'elle lui avait manqué, et surtout que sa mère, Marianne, était bizarre et moins bien qu'elle, alors qu'avant c'était la mailleure. La jeune femme lui sourit et lui embrassa la tête. Avec les deux sacs du petit garçon, ils ressortirent et trouvèrent Emma appuyée contre la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine tuant du regard l'homme qui rangeait quelques affaires. Quand ce dernier vit les deux il sourit.

-Alors nous rentrons à Storybrooke? Questionna-t-il.

-Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais Rolland ne reste pas auprès de ma cinglée de soeur. Cracha la brune.

-Je viens. Laisses moi le temps de faire mon sac. Prévint l'homme, d'une voix intimidée.

-Emma, Rolland et moi descendons, tu nous rejoins en bas. Déclara Regina, prenant une main de Rolland et s'approchant de la blonde.

Emma prit les deux sacs, et Regina passa devant elle avec Rolland, en lui souriant doucement. Tout les trois ils descendirent, et allèrent à la voiture. Emma s'occupa de ranger les bagages du petit garçon dans le coffre, pendant que Regina attachait Rolland dans la voiture. Puis la brune le laissa et sortit pour retrouver Emma juste derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

-Em'! Tu m'as fais peur! S'exclama-t-elle avant de lâcher un long soupir.

-C'était pas mon intention. Désolé. Sourit Emma en s'appuyant contre la voiture, une main sur la taille de Regina. Comment tu vas?

-J'ai envie de le cramer sur place. C'est pas bien, n'est ce pas? Grimaça la brune, en se collant contre les torse de la blonde, les mains sur ses épaules.

-C'est pas bien, sauf pour Robin, là t'as le droit. Sourit amusé Emma.

-Alors d'accord. Pouffa doucement la brune, avant de passer ses bras autour des épaules d'Emma. Une petite précision, ce qu'a dit Rolland est vrai. Quand on parlait de fins heureuses et d'amour, j'avais fait comprendre à Rolland sans le vouloir que c'était toi que j'aimais. Ce petit est un peu comme Henry, il voit les choses que les adultes ne voient a vu l'amour que je te portais. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Je t'aime. T'es la meilleure. Sourit Emma, en serrant la jeune femme plus fortement contre elle.

Regina sourit, et posa es lèvres sur les siennes, dans un long baiser amoureux. Elles furent coupées, non pas par Rolland qui était sage dans la voiture mais par l'arrivée de Robin, qui ne supportant pas de voir ça, fit remarqué sa présence.

-J'ai tout. On peut y aller. Fit-il sèchement.


	30. 30 : Rentrons

30 : Rentrons.

Après un sursaut, Emma déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amante, et s'approcha de l'homme. Elle prit ses sacs, et alla les mettre dans le coffre. Regina fit signe à Robin de monter à l'arrière avec Rolland. Les deux femmes, allèrent s'asseoir mais leurs regards se croisèrent au-dessus de la voiture. La brune lui sourit.

-Merci Em'. Souffla-t-elle.

Emma lui sourit comprenant que le merci venait du fait qu'elle prenait beaucoup sur elle devant Robin et se montrait polie.

-C'est bien pour vous Majesté. Répondit tout bas Emma, avant d'ouvrir sa portière.

Les deux femmes montèrent, en voiture, et s'installèrent sur la banquette avant. Emma se pencha pour attraper le sac de Regina, qui était aux pieds de la brune.

-Tu cherches quelque chose? Demanda Regina, une main s'étant mise instinctivement dans le dos de la blonde qui était sur ses cuisses.

-Oui, je voudrais mon téléphone que j'ai mis dans ton sac ce matin. Expliqua Emma.

-Il est dans ma poche. Répondit la brune en le sortant de son manteau et le donnant à Emma qui s'était redressée.

-Merci. Sourit la blonde en prenant son téléphone. On va devoir attendre un peu là-bas, parce qu'on a dit dix sept heure, et il est quinze heure.

-Et bien conduit jusque là-bas, et on mangera un morceau avant de reprendre la route, avec elle. Réfléchit Regina à haute voix.

Emma réfléchit une fraction seconde, et acquiesça, elle mit le contact et démarra, se mêlant à la circulation. La brune surveillait dans le rétroviseur, Robin et Rolland sur la banquette arrière. L'homme avait un regard perdu et noir, et même si Regina ne voulait pas le blesser au début, en cet instant elle était presque satisfaite de lui avoir fait du mal, en lui disant qu'elle était avec Emma. D'ailleurs cette dernière était distante, elle n'avait pas posé sa main sur sa cuisse comme à chaque fois. Alors cette fois, Regina prit les devant et posa sa main sur la jambe de la blonde qui releva le regard vers elle, les yeux demandant clairement ce qu'elle faisait. Regina lui sourit, et la blonde se concentra sur la route.  
Au restaurant route où elle avait vu Lily la veille, Emma se gara. À peine le moteur coupé, la blonde prit la parole, empêchant Robin de le faire.

-Je peux te parler en dehors s'il te plaît? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr. Accepta Regina, en se levant et se penchant en avant vers les deux autres. Restez là cinq minutes s'il vous plaît.

-Tu pourrais juste nous dire ce qu'on fait ici, se serait la politesse. Cracha Robin.

-La politesse? Tu me parles de politesse? Toi?! Mais- Elle fut coupée par les mains d'Emma sur ses hanches la tirant vers l'extérieur.

Regina se releva et la blonde ferma la portière, pour les couper des deux autres. Doucement la blonde se colla à son amante, les bras autour de sa taille, son front contre le sien. Regina passa ses bras autour du cou d'Emma, se calmant.

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire? Interrogea Regina, sans bouger, toujours front contre front.

-Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu avais posé ta main sur ma cuisse, parce que je pensais que tu voulais pas de geste qui montrais qu'on était ensemble devant Robin. Mais vu comme tu t'es emportée, je crois que j'ai compris. Sourit doucement Emma.

-Je ne voulais pas le blesser, par respect. Mais lui il s'est pas gêné de faire un enfant à ma soeur alors je vois pas pourquoi je devrais être polie. Grogna Regina, en la regardant.

-Il savait pas que c'était ta soeur. Il pensait que c'était sa femme. Argua Emma.

Regina fronça les sourcils, et se sortit de l'étreinte d'Emma, reculant.

-Tu prends sa défense?! S'exclama-t-elle. Ma soeur ou sa femme, au final il était censé m'aimer et il a fait un enfant avec une autre femme. Je me sens trahie et tu le sais, mais tu prends sa défense!

-Je prends pas sa défense. Emma attrapa le poignet de la brune pour la tirer vers elle, et l'enfermer dans ses bras. J'en ai rien à foutre de lui, je l'ai toujours détesté. Et je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai juste corrigé parce que je croyais ça important, je suis désolé. S'excusa Emma. Je voudrais juste que t'es pas mal à cause de cet abruti. Marmonna-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Regina réfugia sa tête dans le cou de la blonde, les bras autour de sa taille.

-J'ai pas mal. Grogna la brune. Je me sens juste stupide d'avoir cru qu'on pouvait m'aimer.

-Tu mélanges tout. Robin est un abruti, mais ça n'empêche que tu as le droit d'être aimée. Et moi je t'aime. Répondit Emma, une main dans les cheveux bruns, l'autre dans le dos de la jeune femme.

-Arrêtes d'être parfaite. Grogna la brune en lui donnant un coup dans le ventre.

-Aïe! Ça fait mal! Regina releva la tête et la regarda avec un sourire timide et triste. Me frappes pas où je te fais plus de câlin.

-Si j'ai besoin d'un câlin. Toujours besoin de ça. Sourit Regina, avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde qui souriait.

-Bon un peu de sérieux tout de même. Reprit Emma, la brune toujours dans ses bras. Il est bientôt seize heures, je te propose d'aller manger un bout, parce que je crève de faim. Au passage on dit à l'autre abruti ce qu'on fait là, et après on part avec Lily ou non. Ok?

-D'accord. Acquiesça Regina, avant de se tourner et de se pencher dans la voiture vers Rolland. Tu veux aller manger un peu? Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire, que le petit garçon lui rendit en disant qu'il avait trop faim. Tu peux venir aussi. Rajouta-t-elle pour Robin avant de sortir de la voiture avec Rolland.

L'homme les suivit, et Emma ferma la voiture. Dans le restaurant, Regina s'assit à côté de Rolland, qui ne voulait plus la lâcher, et Emma se mit donc face à elle, Robin à ses côtés. La brune ne pu réprimer un sourire amusé quand la serveuse prit leurs commandes et que Emma lança un regard noir à l'homme. Sous la table elle cala son pied contre les jambes de la blonde, pour la rassurer. Ils mangèrent tout les quatre, Rolland parlant avec Regina, et parfois Emma, de tout ce qu'elles avaient loupé ces derniers temps, avant de leurs demander si elles avaient eut de nouveaux méchants dans Storybrooke. Les deux femmes durent le faire taire, car comme beaucoup d'enfant il parlait fort, et elles avaient peur que quelqu'un les entendent.  
Quelques minutes avant dix-sept heure, ils quittèrent le restaurant, et devant Robin craqua.

-Vous allez me dire ce qu'on fait là? Questionna-t-il sèchement.

-Une ancienne amie qui vient de notre monde va rentrer avec nous. Expliqua posément Emma, s'étonnant elle-même de son calme.

Robin tenta quelques questions pour en savoir plus mais les deux femmes restèrent vagues. Alors que la blonde parlait avec Robin, tentant comme elle pouvait de ne pas le frapper, Regina aperçu Lily, avec un sac au loin.

-Em'? Appela-t-elle, avant d'attraper délicatement le poignet de la jeune femme. Em', elle est là-bas, va la voir. La blonde regarda là où Regina lui montrait.

-Ok je vais la voir. Toi pas de conneries pendant que je te laisse avec Regina. Menaça-t-elle en regardant Robin. Elle sentit la main de la brune dans la sienne, et se tourna vers elle. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, installes les dans la voiture Gina.

-D'accord. Comme hier, gardes ton calme. Sourit la brune avant de déposer un baiser à la fissure des lèvres d'Emma.

-Promis. Sourit Emma en laissant les deux pour aller voir Lily. Devant cette dernière, elle hésita avant de reprendre. Donc tu rentres avec nous?

-Oui. J'ai mon sac. Acquiesça Lily, avant de regarder vers la voiture jaune, où Regina installait Rolland à côté de Robin. Qui sont-il?

-L'autre truc qu'on devait réglé. Le petit est le fils de l'homme qui est l'ex de Regina. La soeur de Regina a prit la place de la femme de Robin, l'homme, alors on les sort de là. Histoire longue et compliqué, comme toujours avec le monde de là où on vient. Bref, tu me suis? Proposa Emma, parlant rapidement.

Lily hocha la tête et suivit la jeune femme. À la voiture, Emma mit son sac dans le coffre, et elle monta, s'asseyant derrière Regina, à côté de Rolland. Emma ferma le coffre et fut rejointe par Regina, qui passa ses bras autour de ses hanches.

-Prêtes pour l'un des plus étranges voyages de ta vie? Questionna-t-elle avec un sourire à la fois désolé et amusé.

-Ça va être très bizarre et gênant. J'ai hâte d'être chez nous. Grimaça Emma.

-Tu dors au manoir avec moi ce soir? Proposa-t-elle.

-Non, tu dors avec moi chez mes parents, où est Henry. Sourit Emma. On dépose les trois au Granny's pour qu'ils prennent une chambre, et on file dormir chez mes parents, et je parle avec eux demain.

-Parfait. Embrasses-moi avant qu'on y aille s'il te plaît. La blonde se pencha et lui offrit un doux baiser. Mais elles furent coupées par des coups sur la vitre du coffre. Je vais le tuer. Râla Regina.

-Non. Tu l'ignores et tu ne tues personne. Sourit Emma.

Elles échangèrent un dernier baiser, et allèrent s'asseoir dans la voiture. Emma se retourna pour vérifier que tout était bon. Lily avait le regard perdu sur l'extérieur, Robin le regard noir sur elle et Rolland souriait. Emma lui enviait son innocence et sa naïveté d'enfant. Elle regarda rapidement Regina, qui la regardait, sachant à quoi pensait la blonde. Celle ci démarra et ils purent partir pour Storybrooke.  
Le trajet allait être long, et l'ambiance silencieuse et froide la voiture n'aidait pas. Rolland c'était endormi rapidement, les autres ne disaient rien. Le bruit de la voiture roulant et leurs respirations étaient tout ce qu'ils entendaient. Alors quand le téléphone d'Emma sonna, vers vingt heure, tout le monde sursauta.

-Gina, réponds s'il te plaît. Demanda Emma, en lui tendant son téléphone, le regard sur la route.

La brune prit le téléphone, et vit que l'appel venait de leurs fils. «Bonsoir, mon chéri. Comment vas-tu?...Tout se passe bien avec tes grands-parents?...Non, ta mère et moi rentrons tard, ne nous attendez pas. On se voit demain...Oui...Oui nous sommes cinq...Nous te raconterons tout demain...Sois patient Henry...D'accord, je t'y autorise parce que ta mère et moi rentrons et avons beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude...On se voit demain à ton réveil... Je t'embrasse mon chéri...»

-Embrasses le de ma part aussi. Souffla Emma.

«Ta mère t'embrasse... Et n'abuses pas de la console et de la gentillesse de tes grands-parents...Bonne nuit, à demain.» Regina raccrocha et replaça le téléphone de la blonde dans sa veste rouge.

-Tu me fais un résumé de ce que vous avez dit? Interrogea Emma, voyant que la brune ne le faisait pas.

-Il veut tout savoir de ce qu'on a fait depuis hier, il est impatient. Tout se passe bien avec tes parents. Expliqua Regina. Ah oui, et il m'a supplié de l'autoriser à ne pas aller à l'école demain, et j'ai craqué. Même à distance j'arrive à voir sa tête de chien battu. Grogna-t-elle.

-T'as bien fais. On pourra parler ainsi. Enfin après que j'ai discuté avec mes parents. Soupira la blonde.

-N'y penses pas pour l'instant. Sinon ça va t'angoisser. Sourit doucement Regina.

Emma tourna la tête une courte seconde pour regarder sa compagne. Toute deux mourraient d'envie de se coller l'une à l'autre, mais les trois présences derrières elles étaient plutôt gênante. La blonde reporta toute son attention sur la route, pour éviter de penser, et Regina alterna son regard, observant par moment la route, par moment sa compagne.

-Je pense qu'on arrivera vers dix heures. C'est à dire dans deux heures. Précisa soudainement Emma. Vu l'heure tardive, nous irons au dinner, pour que vous preniez une chambre et alliez dormir. Demain dans l'après-midi, Lily, nous irons trouver ta mère. Le matin nous avons quelques petits problèmes à régler. Ça te va?

-Oui. Oui. Acquiesça la jeune femme, en tournant son regard vers le rétroviseur central pour voir Emma. Elle laissa une minute de silence avant de prendre son courage à deux mains, et de battre sa fierté. Merci Emma.

La concerné releva le regard dans le rétroviseur, aussi surprise que la brune qui la regardait.

-C'est la moindre des choses. Après ce qu'on fait mes parents y a trente ans. Articula Emma.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de régler leur mauvais choix, mais merci. Rétorqua Lily.

-Demain nous n'aurons probablement pas le temps, mais après demain, je voudrais qu'on se retrouve pour discuter. Je crois qu'on a pas mal de chose à se dire. Fit calmement Emma.

-Je crois que tu as raison. Lily esquissa un sourire en coin.

Regina avait un sourcil arqué en regardant la blonde, étonnée par son calme et sa proposition. Mais elle fut encore plus surprise quand la jeune femme à l'arrière accepta. Emma vit son expression, et lui demanda sans aucun son ce qu'il y avait, d'un simple "quoi?" que la brune put lire sur ses lèvres. Regina lui sourit et secoua doucement la tête et de la même manière que la blonde lui répondit un "rien".  
Le silence reprit son règne, et ils finirent le trajet pour Storybrooke, Rolland toujours bien endormi. Les deux femmes à l'avant soupirèrent en passant la limite de la ville, sentant la magie revenir totalement dans leurs être. Emma peu habituée à cela eut du mal à canaliser sa magie qui crépita au bout de ses doigts.

-Em', respires et contrôles. Souffla Regina.

-Je te jure que j'essaye. Pouffa Emma, qui tentait d'oublier le stress en riant.

-Ça devrait passé, c'est que ta magie est rentrée en toi d'un coup. Il te faut beaucoup d'énergie, et de concentration, mais tu devrais pouvoir le faire. Expliqua Regina, voyant qu'il étaient arrivé, elle ordonna à Emma de se garer. Regardes moi. La blonde lui obéit, les poings serrés, elle se mit face à elle. Respires doucement. Regina posa ses mains de chaque côtés du visage d'Emma, et laissa marcher leurs magies pour calmer la jeune femme. Après quelques minutes, elle remarqua que la magie d'Emma ne crépitait plus et retira ses mains. Ça va?

-Oui. Merci. C'est plus calme en moi. Répondit la blonde.

-C'est temporaire, va falloir que tu apprennes à faire cela seule. Expliqua sérieusement Regina.

-Désolé de vous couper. Mais que fait-on? Demanda Robin, ironiquement, clairement agacé par la situation.

Regina se tourna vers lui, le regard devenant soudainement noir. Emma le vit et regarda Robin à son tour.

-À ta place je la chercherais pas trop, parce qu'elle va pas résister très longtemps à l'envie de te cramer. Ironisa la blonde. Sortez on est arrivés. Déclara-t-elle ensuite, en quittant elle-même la voiture.

Regina, Lily et Robin firent de même, l'homme prenant son petit garçon dans ses bras. Les deux femmes les guidèrent à l'intérieur du Granny's hôtel. Ruby leurs donna deux chambres et Emma accompagna Lily, lui donnant son numéro de téléphone pour si elle avait besoin, les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire gêné, mais qui montrait tout de même qu'elles étaient heureuses de se retrouver. Puis elle laissa la jeune femme et redescendit. Regina, elle, accompagna Robin et Rolland à leurs chambres, et s'échappa rapidement, en disant à Robin qu'elle devrait lui parler dans les jours à venir. En bas elle trouva Emma, en appui sur la coccinelle. Elle s'avança et lui sourit avant de se plaquer contre elle et de l'embrasser.

-Tout c'est bien passé avec Robin? Demanda Emma quand leurs lèvres se décollèrent, les bras autour de la nuque de la brune.

-Oui. Et avec Lily? Interrogea Regina, les mains dans le creux des reins de la jeune femme.

-Tout va bien. Emma l'embrassa. On rentre se coucher, j'en peux plus?

-J'ai hâte de dormir. Je te suis. Sourit la brune en déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son amante.

Elles remontèrent dans la voiture et rentrèrent, sans faire attention au fait que Robin était à la fenêtre, et les avait vues.


	31. 31 : Charmants

31 : Charmants.

En quelques minutes elle s'arrêtèrent devant l'appartement des Charmants. Elles récupérèrent leurs sacs et rentèrent. Le calme régnait dans l'appartement, les quatre habitants dormant. Emma fit signe à Regina de monter qu'elle la rejoignait. La brune ne chercha pas à comprendre, n'ayant pour seule envie se coucher. Elle entra dans la chambre, posa son sac, enleva son manteau et sa robe, et prit le tee-shirt de la blonde qui était posé sur le lit, l'enfila et s'allongea sur le lit de sa compagne. Emma la rejoignit quelques minutes après dans la chambre. Elle ferma la porte, posa son sac à côté de celui de Regina, et vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

-T'as faim? J'ai pris des cookies dans la cuisine. Lui proposa Emma en montrant l'assiette. Fait par ma mère c'est les meilleurs.

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas gouté les miens. Ils sont meilleurs. Fit fièrement Regina, allongée sur le lit.

-L'ego de sa Majesté fait peur. Ria Emma en laissant l'assiette sur le lit, se relevant pour enlever sa veste et son jean, avant de se laisser tomber sur ses coudes, à côté de Regina sur le lit, en culotte et tee-shirt. Pour l'instant manges ceux la. Parce que comme je suis pas assez importante pour Madame le Maire, je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de goûter ses cookies. Grogna-t-elle avant d'enfourner un gâteau dans sa bouche.

-Boudes pas. Je t'en ferais dès que j'aurais un instant. Tenta Regina en se rapprochant pour se coller contre Emma, allongée sur le côté, la blonde légèrement plus haute, étant, elle, en appui sur ses coudes.

-Oui bien sûr, il n'empêche que tu ne m'en a jamais fais à moi. Bouda Emma, ce qui lui valu des petits baisers sur son bras de la par de Regina.

-T'es une vraie tête de mule. Sourit Regina, en s'appuyant sur son coude pour être au même niveau qu'Emma.

-Je sais. Sourit avec fierté Emma. Manges. Ajouta-t-elle en tendant un gâteau à la brune.

-J'ai pas faim Em'. Rétorqua la brune.

-T'as rien mangé depuis cinq heures, alors juste une bouchée, pour moi, s'il te plaît. Demanda Emma avec une petite moue.

-Arrêtes de faire ta tête de chien battu comme Henry. Grogna Regina, mais son amante ne changeant pas, elle croqua dans le cookie qu'elle lui tendait. C'est bon là?

-Merci mon coeur. Sourit Emma en lui embrassant la joue.

Emma mangea plusieurs cookies, avant de se pencher pour poser l'assiette au sol. Quand elle se retourna dans le lit, la brune s'était faufiler sous la couette, et somnolait. Emma se glissa face à elle, et sentit la main de Regina se glisser dans la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

-Bonne nuit Emma chérie. Murmura la brune, les yeux fermés.

-Bonne nuit Gina. Chuchota la blonde en posant ses lèvres sur le front de la concernée.

Elles se laissèrent bercer lentement, et sombrèrent dans le sommeil, épuisée par leurs journée.

Henry se réveilla à huit heure, il enfila un jean et un pull, et couru dans la chambre de sa mère. Il avait bien comprit la veille en parlant avec Regina, que ces mères dormiraient à l'appartement. Il entra sans faire de bruit et trouva les deux enlacées sous la couette. Il s'approcha et rampa sur le lit, se frayant une place entre ses deux mères.

-Les mamans réveillez-vous! Appela-t-il doucement. Regina grogna mais entrouvrit les yeux. Ma' debout, allez. Il la secoua légèrement, alors que la brune sourirait doucement.

-Hein?! Quoi?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a?! Sursauta Emma, en se redressant. Quand elle vit l'air moqueur et surpris des deux autres elle se laissa tomber dans le lit. Putain... Grogna-t-elle, allongée sur le côté, regardant Regina et Henry qui se moquaient.

-Je voulais pas te faire peur ma'. Sourit Henry.

-Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas gamin. Le rassura Emma.

-Un cauchemar? Demanda Regina qui était allongée dans la même position que la blonde, leurs fils entre elles, qui balançait son regard de l'une à l'autre.

-Oui. Avoua Emma, elle vit le regard inquiet de la brune et reprit. Je vais bien ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais ce que je voudrais savoir c'est pourquoi notre fils nous a réveillées? Sourit la blonde, en regardant le jeune homme qui était toujours au milieu d'elles.

-Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez, et ce que j'avais loupé. Déclara Henry, sous entendant toutes ses questions.

-On va bien. Même si ta mère a failli tuer quelqu'un, et moi encastrer quelqu'un dans un mur. Affirma Emma, en gloussant.

-Racontez moi tout. Trépigna Henry.

Regina prit une grande respiration et raconta tout à Henry, l'appartement de Lily, la rencontre avec Lily, puis Robin, Rolland, les piques de Robin. Tout de Aà Z. Emma la coupait pour ajouter des détails. Et Henry avait fini par s'allonger sur le dos, et Regina avait pris appui sur son coude, surplombant son fils et sa compagne. La brune gardant pour la fin l'information la plus choquante, finit son discours, et regarda Emma avec un regard désespéré.

-Faudra lui dire. Et le mieux c'est que ça vienne de toi et maintenant. L'incita la blonde, allongée à côté de son fils.

-Tu as raison. Regina souffla un coup et regarda son fils. Marianne, enfin ma soeur, est enceinte de Robin. Avoua-t-elle.

Henry ouvrit la bouche deux fois en la refermant, avant de réussir à articuler une réponse.

-Connard. Lâcha-t-il.

-Henry! Réprimanda la brune, les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi? C'est un connard, c'est même un gros connard. Déjà je l'encadrais pas trop avant, alors maintenant que t'as ma' et que lui il a mis enceinte ta soeur, même si il pensait que c'était sa femme, y a pas d'autre mot pour lui. C'est un connard. Déclara sérieusement Henry, bluffant sa mère brune.

-Bon bah j'approuve le nouveau nom de cet abruti. Robin ne doit plus être appelé ainsi dans notre famille, il sera uniquement connu sous le nom de "Connard". Sourit Emma en tapant dans la main de son fils. Ils regardèrent la brune attendant qu'elle frappe dans leurs mains. Regina?

-Vous êtes sérieux? Les deux hochèrent la tête. Je lui en veux mais ça reste irrespectueux.

-Regina c'est un connard de première, un vrai beau connard. Alors pour une fois sois irrespectueuse et imparfaite et appelle le "Connard". Insista Emma. De toute façon ni Henry ni moi ne répondront à "Robin".

-Ok ok va pour "Connard". Admit la brune.

-Ma', tu l'as frappé ou blessé ou tué? Questionna Henry.

-Ta mère m'en a empêchée. Ria la blonde, mais la tape sur son épaule de la part de Regina, la fit se reprendre. Non, en vérité c'est plutôt moi qui l'ai empêché de cramé Connard.

-Mais pourquoi ma'?! S'écria Henry, qui ne comprenait pas.

Les deux femmes étaient abasourdies. Leurs fils avaient d'habitude une tendance à être pacifiste, calme, et à dire que la vengeance est quelque chose de mauvais et qu'il ne fallait pas mettre en oeuvre. Alors que là, au contraire, il ne demandait que ça. Emma prit une grande respiration bruyante, et expliqua.

-Parce que ta mère c'est battue et même se bat toujours pour étouffer ses ténèbres, et moi j'ai fais la promesse à ta mère de bien me comporter. Alors on lui a mal parlé, on l'a ignoré, et surtout on s'est embrassées. Et rien que ça, ça lui a fais mal, crois moi. Henry fit une petite moue d'approbation, même si il n'était pas convaincu.

-Et comment sais-tu que ça lui a fait mal? Interrogea Regina.

Emma esquissa un sourire avant de se relever en se frottant le visage. Elle se leva, mais prit appui sur le lit au-dessus d'Henry, et vint embrasser la brune qui s'était assise.

-Parce que ça me tuait quand je le voyais t'embrasser. Expliqua-t-elle en se redressant.

La blonde quitta la chambre sous le regard choqué et peiné de sa compagne, alors que son fils regardait Regina.

-Après un truc comme ça tu la rattrapes pas? Interrogea Henry, en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Regina le regarda et lui fit signe de venir aussi. Elle sortit et rattrapa Emma qui était à deux doigt de descendre l'escalier, après avoir prit son sweat dans la salle de bain. Elle attrapa le poignet de la blonde et la tira face à elle. Emma était sur une marche, ce qui pour une fois la rendait plus petite que son amante. cette dernière lui caressa tendrement la joue et l'embrassa, elle ne voulait rien dire, juste lui rappeler que maintenant elle était à ses côtés. Henry les rejoignit, et Emma alterna son regard entre les deux, qui étaient plus grand qu'elle.

-Prêts? Ça va pas être un petit-dej' classique ce matin. Souffla Emma.

-Parce que t'as déjà vu quoi que se soit de classique chez nous toi? Ironisa Henry en commençant à descendre.

Emma admit qu'il n'avait pas tord et Regina et elle le suivirent. En bas, Mary et David préparait le petit-déjeuné pour tout le monde. Le jeune homme alla embrasser ses grands-parents, avant de s'asseoir à table. Regina vint saluer les deux aussi, et jeta un coup d'oeil à la blonde, avant d'aller s'asseoir elle aussi, comme lui avait demandé Mary. Emma hésita un instant, puis décida d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Regina.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. Dit-elle calmement en voyant les regard honteux et pas à l'aise de ses parents.

Ces derniers acquiescèrent et prirent les derniers éléments du repas, pour aller autour de la table avec leurs famille, qu'il n'avait pas eut depuis un moment. Neal dormait encore dans son berceau à côté de la table. Emma les regarda un moment, les yeux indéfinissables, elle avait l'air en colère et en même temps totalement paisible et calme. Mais la vérité c'est qu'elle avait peur. Sous la table elle tendit la main, et passa ses doigts entre ceux de la brune qui était proche d'elle. Henry observait en silence, il ne savait pas tout mais il n'était pas bête, et voyait que la discussion qui allait avoir lieu était cruciale pour sa famille.

-Je suis en colère, et je vous en veux. Mais je ne sais pas si je vous en veux plus pour avoir fait un truc comme ça ou pour ne m'avoir jamais rien dit. Surtout toi. Fit elle en pointant du doigt sa mère. Toi et tes grandes paroles sur la vie et les vérités, sur le bonheur, la droiture, la sincérité et j'en passe, tu fais un truc comme ça. Et pour quoi au final? Pour détruire deux vies, et que j'ai toujours ma noirceur! Le ton d'Emma s'éleva légèrement. T'étais enceinte et vous avez brisé la vie de deux personnes, une mère et son enfant, comment-

-Em', parler. Coupa Regina lâchant la main de son amante pour venir lui caresser la nuque, sachant que ce geste apaisait Emma.

La jeune femme soupira doucement, fermant les yeux quelques secondes, apaisée par la tendresse de sa compagne. Sans même s'en rendre compte Emma se rapprocha de Regina, et se colla à elle, sa main libre sur sa cuisse. Elle reporta son attention sur ses parents.

-Je vous en veux, mais je veux aussi garder ma famille. J'ai passé trente ans sans personne, et même si j'ai Henry et Regina, je voudrais garder mes parents. Mais j'ai besoin de temps, besoin d'avaler l'information. Alors je vais rester encore un peu, au moins une semaine, chez Regina. Enfin si elle veut bien de moi. Ajouta-t-elle en tournant la tête vers la brune.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis chérie, tu es toujours la bienvenue. Sourit Regina, sa main ayant descendu sur la taille de la blonde.

-Merci Gina. Sourit la blonde, en lui embrassant la joue. Elle se tourna vers ses parents à nouveau. Pour le boulot David, je ne sais pas quand je viendrais, on a pas mal de choses à régler d'ici là. Vous restez mes parents, et... Emma bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ne sachant pas comment leurs dire qu'elle les aimait. Enfin, je prends le large pour quelques jours, le temps que tout s'apaise. Mais malgré tout je vous protègerais, vous, et mon petit frère. Finit-elle.

Regina sourit doucement, en voyant que David et Mary s'apaisaient un petit peu grâce à ses mots.

-Ce qu'Emma ne vous dit pas, c'est qu'elle a fait promettre à Lily de ne pas chercher à se venger de vous. Avoua la brune, recevant un regard paniqué d'Emma. Quoi?

-Pourquoi t'as dis ça? Souffla la blonde, en étant entendue de tout le monde.

-Parce que eux ça leurs fait du bien de l'entendre, que c'est vrai et que quoi que tu en dises tu as besoin de l'entendre pour pas que ça reste une idée. Ça aidera tout le monde que tout soit dit.

Emma ne pu retenir un sourire, et secoua la tête de droite à gauche faussement désespérée. La brune qui il y a de ça deux ans ne la supportais pas et encore moins ses parents, aujourd'hui mangeait avec eux, et faisait son possible pour réconcilier tout le monde.

-Mon coeur, quoi que tu en dises t'aimes notre famille. Sourit Emma en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

-Em' franchement c'est pas le moment. Alors soit tu dis un truc intelligent, sois remplit ta bouche avec ton petit déjeuné. Lança Regina un sourire en coin.

-Bon sinon les mamans on est là, et grand-père et grand-mère vous avez rien dit depuis tout à l'heure. Alors je sais pas toute l'histoire, et si ma' t'as besoin de temps je peux comprendre et tout mais promettez moi que on restera une famille. Parce que j'ai pas galéré à faire en sorte que les mamans s'entendent bien, pour que le reste de la famille se déchire. J'ai grandi, mais j'ai besoin de ma famille, alors pas trop longtemps les emmerdes. Déclara Henry en se levant, ayant mangé pendant que les autres parlaient.

-Mais Henry? Interrogea Regina surprise, autant que les autres.

-Quoi? Je dois y aller j'ai cours, et vous vous avez Lily et le Connard à gérer. Henry monta les escaliers. Par contre vous vous occupez pas de l'Auteur sans moi. Prévint-il en disparaissant.

Les quatre regardèrent Henry disparaître à l'étage, puis la blonde se tourna vers sa compagne, toutes les deux les yeux écarquillés mais avec un brin d'amusement. Henry savait faire de belles sorties. Comme ses deux mères, et elles le savaient.

-Qui est connard? Osa demander David.

-Le truc qui a servit de compagnon à Regina. Déclara bêtement Emma, comme si c'était normal.

-Robin? Interrogea Mary.

-Oui. Mais Henry et moi ne disons plus le nom de cet abruti . Tout les deux on est d'accord pour dire que c'est le premier des connards, et qu'il a fait beaucoup trop de mal à Gina. Expliqua Emma en mangeant.

-Il a fait quelque chose de plus depuis qu'il est partit? Chercha à savoir Mary, qui voyant l'agacement de la blonde et le regard attristé de la brune.

-Il a fait un enfant à sa femme. Femme qui n'est pas sa femme, puisque ma soeur à prit sa place. Expliqua Regina le nez dans son café. Emma lui embrassa la joue pour faire disparaître ses peines. C'est les yeux écarquillés des parents de la blonde, qui la poussa à expliquer la situation en étant le plus concise possible.

-Donc si je résume, Robin et Rolland sont ici, pour échapper à Zelena, enceinte, qui à prit la place de Marianne, pour te pourrir la vie. Et Lily est là pour sa mère, en ayant fait la promesse de ne rien nous faire. Et vous avez la page, la porte et la clé pour faire venir l'Auteur. C'est bien ça? Cita Mary.

Emma et Regina acquiescèrent laissant quelques minute aux deux pour réaliser. Avec tout ce qui c'était passé, aussi bien dans la ville que dans leurs famille, ils n'avaient pas fait le point sur les événements tous ensemble depuis un moment.

-Ça fait beaucoup d'un coup. Souffla David, qui n'en voyait plus la fin.

-Et encore vous apprenez tout en une fois. Nous ça s'est accumulés sur une soirée, puis deux jours à apprendre de nouvelles choses. On s'en ai prit plein la gueule en trois jours. Grogna Emma.

-Em' langage. Pesta Regina, sa main libre tapant l'arrière de la tête de la blonde, qui lui sourit.

-Nous, pendant que vous étiez absentes, nous avons rendu visite à August. Commença Mary. Il va mieux, toujours un peu faible mais respires normalement et tiens même debout. Belle continu de prendre soin de lui, elle refuse de laisser sa place, disant que ça l'empêche de penser. Et Ursula, Maléfique et Gold, n'ont rien fait en votre absence. Je crois que c'est tout.

-Ok. Alors, papa tu vas au poste. Commença Emma entraîné, en oubliant tout le reste et surtout sa colère. Maman, tu vas à l'école, tu veilles sur les enfants et sur Henry. Gina et moi on gère le connard. Puis Lily et Maléfique. Et on se revoit demain à priori.

Ses parents avaient un léger sourire, heureux d'entendre "papa" et "maman" dans sa bouche à nouveau. Regina avait remarqué et ne pu empêcher un sourire elle aussi d'apparaître, alors que la blonde n'y faisait pas du tout attention. En quelques minutes ils finirent leurs petits déjeuné. Henry était passé en disant au revoir et courant dehors.

-Tu lui avais pas dit qu'il pouvait louper l'école? Demanda David à Regina.

-Si. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il y va quand même. La brune fronça les sourcil alors que son amante pouffa en revenant de la cuisine. Quoi?

-Il va voir Grace. Il a reçu un texto avant le petit-déjeuné disant "je serais sûrement là aujourd'hui au final." alors forcément la motivation revient. Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Qui est Grace? S'exclama Regina, debout devant Emma qui se sentit gênée.

-Personne. Répondit la blonde rapidement, bien trop rapidement.

-Comment ça personne?! Continua la brune.

-Tu lui demanderas ce soir. Esquiva Emma en partant à l'étage suivit de Regina, pour se préparer à partir.


	32. 32 : Emmènes moi

32 : Emmènes moi.

Regina et Emma étaient remontées dans leurs chambre, elles s'étaient habillées, un pantalon et une chemise toutes les deux, mais chacune bien leurs style comme toujours. La blonde était prête, allongée sur les coudes, observant son amante qui se coiffait devant la glace.

-Gina? Appela Emma, les sourcils froncés, l'air sérieux mais -pour Regina- adorable.

-Oui? Répondit la brune en la regardant dans le miroir.

-Comment tu fais pour être belle tout le temps? Demanda Emma le plus sérieusement du monde, admirant la jeune femme des pieds à la tête. Elle vit le sourire mais remarqua l'absence de réponse et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Allez donnes moi ton secret, pour que je tente d'être belle tout le temps aussi?

-Hors de question. Souffla Regina, levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et pourquoi ça? Interrogea la blonde.

Regina posa sa brosse à cheveux, et vint se mettre debout entre les jambes de la blonde qui était assise. Les mains caressant les cheveux blonds elle répondit.

-Déjà je n'ai pas de secret pour mon apparence. Mais surtout...parce que la beauté que tu as, j'en suis amoureuse. Et je refuse que tu essayes d'être belle différemment. Sourit timidement Regina.

-Mais putain, comment tu fais pour tourner chaque compliment que je peux te dire vers moi. À chaque fois tu rends mes mots pour toi, merveilleux pour moi. Remarqua la blonde.

-Langage Miss Swan. Réprimanda la brune les mains dans les boucles de sa compagne, qui avait les siennes sur ses cuisses, la maintenant collée à elle.

-Je vous aime Majesté. Sourit Emma, en étirant son cou, quémanda silencieusement un baiser.

Regina se pencha et l'embrassa. Puis se tenant la main elles se levèrent pour partir.

-Vous êtes irrécupérable Sauveuse. Plaisanta Regina en quittant la chambre.

-Mais j'ai rien fais pour une fois. Bouda la blonde en s'arrêtant dans le couloir. Regina la tira mais elle ne bougea pas. Ou tu retires ce que tu viens de dire et m'embrasse, ou je reste là. Menaça-t-elle calmement.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel mais se rapprocha pour l'embrasser.

-Être irrécupérable est des fois bien. Elle l'embrassa et ajouta. Maintenant on y va on a plein de trucs à régler.

Emma la suivit, elles descendirent, et quittèrent l'appartement, après avoir salué les Charmants. Ceux ci étaient toujours gênés, mais leurs fille leurs parlait, assez froidement, mais c'était déjà cela.  
Les deux femmes prirent la coccinelle jaune, la voiture de la brune étant toujours au manoir. Cette dernière bouda jusqu'au Granny's, disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle montait dans cette voiture.

-Gina, je te fais une proposition. Lança Emma, la voiture garée, sa main tenant le poignet de la brune. On s'occupe de Lily après le connard, et ensuite on reprend ma voiture et je t'emmène à un endroit. Et demain on s'occupera de l'Auteur.

-Je monterais plus dans ta voiture Em'. Affirma Regina.

-Laisses moi jusqu'à ce soir pour te convaincre, et si j'y arrive pas j'accepterais que tu ne montes plus dans ma petite chérie. Proposa Emma.

-Tu ne lâcheras pas? Demanda la brune. Emma fit non de la tête avec un air enfantin. Tu prévois quoi? Regina plissa les yeux devant l'air satisfait d'Emma, qui lui faisait comprendre qu'elle ne dirait rien. Ok, je te laisse la journée. Et je te fais toute confiance. Ne me déçois pas.

-Compte sur moi. S'enjoua Emma en l'embrassant.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'enthousiasme. Elle se décidèrent enfin à sortir de la voiture pour monter à l'étage. Regina était devant, et vint frapper à la porte de Robin. La blonde voulu vérifier quelque chose et se colla au mur pour que l'homme ne la voit pas, et demanda à Regina de se taire. Elle frappa et Robin ouvrit. Il fut satisfait de voir que la brune était seule.

-Regina, je suis heureux de te voir. Et seule en plus. Tu sais, j'ai tellement cru t'avoir perdue. Robin d'un geste rapide la prit dans ses bras.

D'une main Regina chercha Emma, mais avant qu'elle ne la trouve, elle sentit Robin voler. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour voir. Emma avait attraper Robin par le col, et balancer en arrière. Il avait juste eut le temps de se rattraper à la porte ouverte, pour ne pas tomber.

-T'es vraiment un enfoiré! S'énerva Emma. Non, elle n'est pas seule, et elle ne le sera jamais plus. Parce que moi, pour rien au monde je laisserais partir une femme comme elle. T'es un connard et si t'es ici c'est parce que ton fils est un gamin merveilleux et qu'il n'y est pour rien dans tout ça. Mais tu touches encore une fois à Regina, quelque soit tes intentions, je te jure de faire en sorte que plus jamais tu ne puisse faire de gosses. Clair? Menaça-t-elle, se rapprochant de lui, qui ne faisait pas le malin.

Robin angoissait mais il refusait d'accepter. Il remercia silencieusement la chance, quand son fils arriva en courant.

-Reginaaaa! Hurla le petit garçon en courant vers elle.

La brune s'accroupit et le réceptionna dans ses bras. Le petit n'avait pas vu les deux autres, il était sortit de la salle de bain, et Regina était juste devant, alors que Robin et Emma était un peu plus loin. Regina avait fermer la porte pendant le monologue d'Emma.

-Tu vas bien mon petit? Demanda naturellement la brune.

-Je suis pas petit. Bougonna Rolland. Elle est pas avec toi Emma? Demanda-t-il.

-Si je suis là gamin! Sourit Emma derrière lui.

Le petit se retourna et fonça dans les bras de la blonde qui le réceptionna. Regina avait un sourire heureux, elle aimait Rolland, et voir qu'il adorait Emma, n'avait au fond pas d'importance, mais lui faisait plaisir. Rolland se détacha d'Emma, et regarda les deux femmes, son regard montrait qu'il ne savait pas vers laquelle aller ou parler.

-Pourquoi vous êtes là? Demanda-t-il.

-T'es pas content de nous voir? On part si tu veux? Plaisanta la blonde.

-Non restez. Je m'ennuie! S'exclama Rolland.

-On va retourner auprès des joyeux compagnons Rolland. Ramasses tes quelques affaires. Fit froidement Robin en s'interposant devant Emma.

-Mais papa-

-Rolland! Tu obéis. S'énerva l'homme.

-Robin. Intervint Regina avant de se pencher vers Rolland. Fais ton sac je dois parler avec ton papa.

-Emma peut venir avec moi? Demanda le petit. La blonde acquiesça et le suivit après avoir laissé un regard à Regina qui se voulait rassurant, mais un à Robin qui était tueur. Ils s'éloignèrent et quand la blonde s'accroupit pour l'aider, il vint à son oreille. Mon papa il est en colère?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? S'étonna Emma, portant toute son attention sur le petit garçon entre ses bras.

-Parce qu'il m'a grondé. Il s'énerve alors qu'avant il le faisait pas. Rolland avait l'air un peu triste, et Emma le serra contre elle.

-C'est juste un peu compliqué pour lui. Mais il t'aime très fort ton papa. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Le rassura Emma.

-Rolland, papa t'attends, vas-y. Le petit garçon prit son sac embrassa la blonde, puis Regina. Bisous mon grand. Pas de bêtise. Rolland hocha la tête et partit avec Robin, laissant les deux femmes. Tu prends la défense de Robin? Demanda Regina, debout face à son amante, après un silence.

-Non. Je prends la défense de Rolland, et il a besoin de son père. Il a déjà perdu sa mère, il doit garder son père. Et même si je hais ce connard, il reste un bon père pour Rolland. Souffla Emma en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Regina s'approcha d'elle, et s'assit à ses côtés, liant leurs mains, et posant sa tête sur son épaule. La douleur causé par la famille elle connaissait. C'était certes pas l'absence de cette famille qui lui faisait mal, comme Emma, non mais elle souffrait tout de même à cause de sa famille.

-Ne restons pas là. Regina se leva, tirant Emma par leurs mains liées. Allons voir Lily, puis emmènes moi. Fit-elle tendrement, devant le sourire d'Emma qui s'étala.

-Je te suis mon coeur. Fit Emma en avançant.

Elles quittèrent la chambre, pour se rendre à celle de Lily. Mais la porte était ouverte, un mot sur le lit. Emma le prit et lu "Ma mère est venue ce matin. Merci Emma. Juré on fera rien de mal, pas de vengeance. On se voit demain ou peut-être plus tard. J'ai pas prévu de partir cette fois. Lily". À ce mot Regina serra les dents, elle sentait la jalousie monter en elle, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Mais ce fut de courte durée. Emma rangea la papier dans sa poche, et prit la main de Regina pour partir en trottinant.

-Emma? Qu'est ce que tu fais? S'exclama Regina en passant la porte du Granny's.

-Je te kidnappe. Sourit Emma en la faisant monter dans la voiture, avant de le faire aussi. J'ai une journée pour te faire aimer ma voiture alors je vais commencer maintenant. Sourit-elle en démarrant.

-Et Lily, Em'? Demanda la brune, sans retenir l'immense sourire sur son visage.

-Je lui enverrais un message ce soir. Elle est avec sa mère, je les laisse ensemble. Emma jeta un coup d'oeil à la brune. Ma chère femme arrêtez de penser aux gens et penser juste à nous.

-J'adore cette façon de m'appeler. Sourit Regina, une main sur sa cuisse, lui embrassant la joue.

Emma conduisit jusqu'à un chalet en foret, le plus éloigner de celui de Gold et les reines de ténèbres. Regina lui posait des questions mais elle ne répondait pas. Elle avait son idée et ne comptait pas passé à côté ou révéler quoi que se soit. Devant le chalet, elle se gara, et après un regard pour la brune, elle vint s'asseoir à califourchon, une jambe plié de part et d'autre du corps de Regina.

-Em' qu'est ce que tu fais? Soupira Regina sans pourvoir retenir son sourire malicieux.

Emma l'embrassa fougueusement, caressant sa nuque, alors que les mains de la brune se posaient sur le creux de ses reins. Puis Emma s'écarta ce qui lui valu un grognement de frustration de la part de Regina. Elle prit son téléphone et composa un numéro sous le regard incrédule de la brune. "Gamin?...Ce soir ça te dérange de dormir chez tes grands-parents?...Je voudrais montrer un truc à ta mère. On te retrouve demain pour s'occuper de l'Auteur...Merci gamin t'es le meilleur. À demain..." Elle raccrocha et attira Regina sur elle, se retrouvant sous son amante, elle ne perdit pas de temps pour faire tomber son manteau et lui embrasser le cou. Rapidement Regina laissa sortir des geignements significatifs, qui firent sourire la blonde, qui commença à défaire le chemisier de la brune.

-Mon dieu Emma... Chuchota la brune, une fois son chemisier ouvert et les mains d'Emma caressant ses côtes et sa poitrine.

Emma continua ses caresses, se concentrant de plus en de sur la poitrine de la jeune femme sur elle, ses baisers descendirent sur la poitrine de Regina, qui ne pu retenir plus longtemps ses gémissements.

-Tu veux me faire aimer ta voiture en me faisant l'amour dedans? Bredouilla Regina.

-C'est un peu l'idée, oui Gina. Sourit la blonde.

Emma descendit ses mains au bouton du pantalon de tailleur qui enserrait la taille de la brune. Quand ses lèvres retrouvèrent celles de Regina, elle déboutonna son pantalon, laissant apparaître la culotte en dentelle, assortie au soutien gorge. Délicatement, elle caressa l'intimité de sa compagne à travers le tissu, lui arrachant un petit cri.

-Em'...

-Un problème Majesté? Sourit fièrement la blonde.

-Arrêtes de jouer. Fais moi l'amour. Grogna la brune.

-À tes ordres mon coeur. Chuchota Emma, revenant à la base du coup de son amante, pour s'employer à lui laisser une belle marque.

Elle passa sa main entre la peau et l'élastique de la culotte, jouant avec l'excitation de Regina, qui ondulait doucement sur ses cuisses, cherchant plus de contact. Elle finit par descendre ses doigts et satisfaire son amante, qui était au bord de l'explosion, le souffla haché, et le coeur battant vite. Quand Regina sentit les doigts d'Emma s'introduire en elle, elle ne pu réprimer un cri de plaisir. Ses mains dans les boucles blondes, Emma avait, toujours, la tête dans son cou, apaisant la douleur de la marque qu'elle venait de faire du bout de sa langue. Elle finit par remontrer ses lèvre dans le cou de la brune, et vint l'embrasser. Plus ses doigts se mouvaient en la jeune femme, plus cette dernière ce mordait la lèvre pour ne pas hurler, sentant l'apogée arriver hideusement vite. Emma déposa un baiser sur son menton, admirant son amante dans cette était, qu'elle qualifiait de sensuellement sublime.

-Tu peu crier, nous sommes seules, ma femme. Susurra la blonde.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Regina s'écria, alors que son corps se tordait et se cambrait. Emma la maintint correctement pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal. Puis elle la laissa redescendre des méandres du plaisir, en lui embrassant doucement la mâchoire et la joue.

-Mon dieu Emma... Soupira Regina, les bras noués autour du cou de la blonde. Tu es...

-Parfaite? Géniale? Superbe? Magnifique? Proposa Emma avec le sourire, alors que la brune retrouvait son souffle et lui caressait les joues.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, la remerciant silencieusement d'être elle, et de l'aimer.

-Tu as raison. Ta voiture est géniale. Dangereuse mais géniale. Souffla-t-elle.

-Je savais que je te ferais changer d'avis. Sourit fièrement Emma, en reboutonnant le pantalon de la brune. Mais même si ma chérie est géniale, on va sortir. Expliqua-t-elle, reboutonnant le chemisier.

Regina l'embrassa une dernier fois et descendit de ses genoux, pour replacer correctement ses vêtements.

-Qu'est ce que tu prévois? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu voulais tout savoir de mon passé, non? Emma ouvrit la porte de la voiture et sortit, mais avant de fermer la porte elle regarda la brune. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

Regina ne perdit pas un instant et la suivit. Elles entrèrent dans le chalet et allèrent directement dans la pièce principale ou se trouvait le grand lit près de la cheminée, avec une petite table. Emma fit signe à Regina de s'asseoir sur le lit, pendant qu'elle allumait le feu. Puis elle retira ses chaussures et sa veste pour se mettre en tailleur face à la brune qui avait fait de même.

-Tu veux en parler maintenant alors? Interrogea Regina.

-Je pense que c'est le bon moment. Je pense que c'est bien pour que tu ne sois plus jalouse de Lily, comme il n'y a pas de raison que tu le soit. Expliqua Emma.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse. Grogna la brune.

-Si. Et j'adore. Sourit Emma en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Elle se redressa et se mit face à Regina. Je sais pas par quoi commencer, ni ce que je peux te dire. Alors poses tes questions et je répondrais. Se sera plus simple.

-D 'accord. Regina prit quelques secondes pour choisir par quoi commencer. Pourquoi détestes tu que l'on te soigne? Demanda-t-elle finalement, faisant référence au midi où Emma c'était coupé le doigt en cuisinant.

-Les premières fois où j'aurais dû être soigner, c'est quand je me battais dans les foyers. Mais ils préféraient nous disputer et nos punir plutôt que de soigner nos blessures. Puis il y a eu les premières familles d'accueil. Les deux premières étaient géniales, mais la troisième était... Emma serra les dents, et la brune serra sa main, leurs genoux collés. Elle était violente. Et là, pas moyen de me soigner. Au foyer, à la limite je piquais ce qu'il fallait et me soignais seule, mais chez eux y avait rien. Alors ou les blessures guérissaient seules ou elles me faisaient mal pendant des jours.

-Mais comment tu faisais? Personne n'a jamais rien vu? Interrogea Regina.

-Non. Je passe assez inaperçu tu sais. Sauf quand tout le monde te connais comme la Sauveuse. Sourit Emma.

-Tu ne passes pas inaperçue, c'est pas possible, arrêtes de dire des bêtises. S'amusa la brune, en embrassant la joue de la jeune femme.

-C'est sûre quand je suis avec toi je passes pas inaperçue. Ria la blonde. Non sérieusement. À l'époque, j'étais pas grand chose. À l'école je me planquais, je me faisais remarquer quand je me battais.

-Y a des fois où tu ne te battais pas? Questionna Regina, avec un sourire pour la détendre.

-Jamais. Tu me connais, je rentre dans le tas sans réfléchir, et plus jeune je réfléchissait encore moins. Ria Emma. Tout ça pour dire que je me soignais pas, ni à l'école ni dans les foyers, ni dans les familles d'accueil. Autre chose?

-Oui, heu... Regina hésita, baissant la tête, et la blonde passa sa main sous son menton pour la regarder dans les yeux. Qu'as tu vécu dans les familles d'accueil?

-Beaucoup de choses. Y en qui était bien, gentille, mais souvent il était plus intéressé par l'argent que les enfants. Alors ils étaient pas patients, ils donnaient des ordres, et si tu respectait pas ce qu'ils demandaient ou faisaient pas à la lettre, ils t'engueulaient et finissaient par frapper. Le dernier mot sortit dans un murmure.

-Alors, reprit Regina avec hésitation, cherchant ses mots, les cicatrices sur ton corps c'est ça?

-Oui. Ça me rappelle tout les jours que on peut survivre même quand on y croit plus. Et que ça peut me mener à de magnifiques personnes. Sourit Emma en caressant sa joue. Je hais mes cicatrices en vérité, mais si tu peux les accepter je le peux aussi.

Regina déboutonna le chemisier de la blonde, qui se laissa faire, et le lui enleva. Elle se mit à genou devant Emma, et passa ses mains sur les quelques cicatrices devant elle.

-Je ne les accepte pas. Elles font parties de toi alors je les aime. Lui sourit-elle en l'embrassant. Emma lui rendit son baiser, puis elles se regardèrent dans les yeux. Pourquoi vas tu toujours sous l'eau dans la baignoire?

-Ça c'est une longue histoire qui va te paraître bizarre. Grimaça Emma, en perdant son sourire qu'elle avait eut au début de sa phrase.

-Racontes moi Emma chérie. Souffla la brune.


	33. 33 : Racontes

33 : Racontes.

-Lorsque j'ai eu six ans, le foyer a fait une sortie plage pour les vacances parce qu'on était peu de gosses à ce moment là. À l'époque déjà je me battais, et étais avec les garçons plus qu'avec les filles. On était dans la mer à se baigner, et j'ai parier que je pouvais aller plus loin que l'un des mecs. Tu connais mon esprit de compétition quand je veux, alors je suis allé loin, mais y avait du courant et j'arrivais plus à revenir. J'ai failli me noyer. Avoua Emma sous les yeux paniqués de la brune. Me regardes pas comme ça. Je suis là, donc c'est que je m'en suis sortie. Un des gars plus vieux est venu me sortir de là. Emma se laissa tomber sur le dos sur le lit, mais les yeux toujours sur la brune. Ce jour là, alors que je me noyais, j'ai eu l'impression de respirer, d'être soudainement légère. Tu sais, comme si plus rien ne comptait. Alors quand ma tête est trop pleine, je me laisse couler, et je reste le plus longtemps possible. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Noyer te fait respirer? Interrogea Regina perplexe.

-Oui. J'avais l'impression de plus exister, aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que les problèmes s'envolent et que je vis avec toi et Henry. Il faut pas que t'es peur quand je fais ça.

-Si. Regina s'allongea sur les coudes, à côté de son amante. J'aurais toujours peur quand tu feras ça, toujours peur que tu oublies de remonter. Soupira-t-elle.

-Je remonterais pour toi et Henry. Ne crains rien. Murmura Emma en caressant sa joue. Tu as peut-être autre chose à demander?

-Oui. Lily? Questionna Emma.

-C'était une amie. Et peut-être que ça le sera encore. Mais y a jamais rien eu de plus et y aura jamais rien. Elle m'a blessée, mais si j'ai bien comprit, je l'ai fais aussi, alors on est quitte. Et on a une histoire qui se ressemble beaucoup, alors ça pourrait être simple de s'entendre. Expliqua Emma.

-Em'? Regina caressait passivement le ventre de la blonde. Maintenant quand quoi que se soit se passe et te fais penser à ce que tu as vécu, tu me le diras?

-Oui. Acquiesça Emma, les yeux se fermant, se délectant des caresses sur son ventre.

-Je déteste savoir que tu as vécu cela. Mais je te trouve encore plus forte et battante en sachant que tu tiens debout encore et que tu rayonnes encore ainsi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait vivre cette enfance.

-Mon coeur ne dis pas de bêtises, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ça se passerait comme ça. Et puis tu étais en colère, blessée, c'était toi mais pas la toi d'aujourd'hui. Alors ne penses plus à ça Gina. S'il te plaît. Tu n'y es pour rien, et de tout façon c'est du passé. Et puis je t'aime.

-Moi aussi ma chérie. Moi aussi. Murmura Regina en lui embrassant le ventre. Et tu es magnifique. N'en doute jamais. Ajouta-t-elle en continuant ses attentions sur le ventre d'Emma. Elle l'embrassa longuement, puis remonta vers ses lèvres. Tu as dis que si j'acceptais tes cicatrices tu serais capable de les accepter. Si je les aime serais tu capable de les aimer toi aussi?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais tu ne peux pas les aimer. C'est moche. Grogna Emma, les yeux toujours clos.

-Non. C'est vivant, humain. Tu es belle avec. Em', je les aime tes cicatrices. Souffla Regina.

La blonde ouvrit les yeux, les larmes retenues, et posa son regard sur sa compagne. Celle ci l'embrassa pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle disait vrai. Puis doucement, elle s'allongea sur le torse dénudé d'Emma, le sien recouvert de sa chemise. Les mains se baladaient sur le corps de la blonde, tout doucement, avec envie et amour, alors que celles d'Emma étaient toujours sur le lit. Le fait que Regina lui dise qu'elle aimait ses cicatrices, l'avait perturbée au plus haut point. Elle ne pensait pas qu'une personne pourrait les aimer un jour.

-Emma chérie? Appela la brune contre ses lèvres.

-Hmmm?

-Laisses moi te prouver que je t'aime, toi et ton corps. Souffla Regina, avant d'embrasser son nez.

-Je suis tout à toi, tu fais ce que tu veux. Accepta Emma avec un sourire.

Regina glissa ses mains au pantalon de la blonde, le déboutonna délicatement, pour le faire glisser lentement. Elle le lui retira, en ce mettant à genoux et fixant la blonde. Puis leurs regards toujours ancrés, elle déboutonna son chemisier pour le retirer. Emma était plongée dans ses yeux, en sous-vêtements, avec Regina à genoux en pantalon entre ses jambes, allongée. La brune prit appui sur ses mains de part et d'autre d'Emma, elle embrassa ses lèvres, et tira une ligne jusqu'à son boxer de baisers. Quand elle embrassa le ventre d'Emma elle le sentit se contracter, et la respiration se faire moins régulière. Elle aimait cette sensation et se permit un nouveau baiser au même endroit. À nouveau les abdominaux se contractèrent sous ses lèvres. Elle regarda les yeux noirs de désirs de son amante.

-J'adore sentir tes muscles se contractés. Susurra-t-elle en posant un nouveau baiser.

-Mon dieu Regina... Soupira Emma qui commençait à haleter.

-Patience. Provoqua la brune. Patience. Répéta-t-elle en posant ses lèvres au dessus de l'élastique du boxer.

-Gina, bordel. Grogna Emma. Fais quelque chose maintenant.

Regina sourit doucement et lui enleva son boxer. Les mains caressant le ventre, elle fit crier et se cambrer Emma. Quand la blonde retomba essoufflée sur le lit, Regina remonta sur la jeune femme et vint l'embrasser tendrement en caressant une fois de plus son corps.

-Putain de merde, tu vas me tuer un jour. Articula Emma.

-Langage Em'. Râla la brune avec le sourire.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, on s'en fou de mon langage miss parfaite. Sourit Emma en lui enlevant son pantalon.

Les deux femmes passèrent l'après midi dans le lit, à faire l'amour.

Vers dix-neuf heures, elles étaient allongées sous le drap, Emma sur le ventre, la tête sur ses bras, Regina sur le côté, caressant passivement le dos de sa compagne, leurs yeux ne se lâchant pas.

-Tu me crois quand je te dis que j'aime tes cicatrices maintenant? Interrogea Regina.

-Je te croyais avant déjà. Je sais que tu aimeras n'importe quoi de moi, tout comme j'aime n'importe quoi de toi. Sourit Emma.

Regina se pencha et embrassa l'épaule de la blonde. C'est à ce moment précis que le ventre d'Emma gargouilla se qui fit sourire son amante mais pas elle, elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller.

-Tu as faim? Se moqua Regina.

-Pardon. Bredouilla Emma sans oser la regarder. J'ai trop faim, mais c'est ta faute.

-Je m'habille et je vais chercher un truc au Granny's. J'en aurais pour dix minutes grâce à la magie. Expliqua la brune en sortant de sous les draps. Elle enfila son chemiser, sa culotte. Où est mon pantalon?

-Je sais pas moi. Ria Emma. J'étais plus occupée par toi que par où atterrissait les vêtements.

-Super, et je fais comment moi sans mon pantalon? Ironisa la brune en cherchant sous le lit. Emma ria et s'assit, la couette la cachant. Arrêtes de rire! S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant.

Emma se calma et attrapa son jean qui était au sol. Elle le tendit à Regina.

-Tiens, mets le mien. Elle vit le sourcil interrogateur de la brune. On fait la même taille, et ça t'iras très bien. Elle se mit à genou et s'approcha de la brune. Et j'ai très envie de te voir dans un jean.

Avec un sourire, Regina leva les yeux au ciel et prit le pantalon. Elle l'enfila sous les yeux gourmand de la blonde.

-Ça me va bien? Interrogea Regina, de dos tentant de voir ses fesses.

-Mon dieu! S'exclama Emma en attrapant la jeune femme pour la faire tomber sur le lit. C'est super! Ça te fait des fesses magnifiques. Expliqua-t-elle, la main caressant les fesses de la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne se redresse, pour se remettre debout. Fais un tour sur toi que j'admire.

-T'abuses! Ria Regina mais en le faisant tout de même. Bon j'y vais. Elle enfila ses talons, et se tourna pour prendre son manteau. Nan mais mon manteau a disparu aussi. Il est où?

Emma sourit malicieusement, toujours allongée en travers du lit, le drap autour d'elle.

-Tu te rappelles ce qu'on a fait dans la voiture. Rappela-t-elle, faisant rougir la brune. Bah il est là-bas. Prends ma veste mon coeur.

Regina attrapa la veste de sa compagne et l'enfila. Puis elle revint vers le lit, et l'embrassa.

-J'espère que je vais croiser personne. Grogna-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-Tu es belle ne t'inquiètes pas. Sourit la blonde.

-Mais je suis en Emma Swan, et même si ça te va très bien moi non. Sourit-elle. Laisses moi y aller maintenant.

Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Regina quitta le chalet grâce à la magie. Elle arriva dans le dinner au comptoir et fit sursauter Ruby. Elle la salua en riant doucement. Elle commanda et attendit, une fois sa commande reçue, elle paya et quitta le Granny's. Devant elle fit comme quelques minutes avant et se téléporta dans le chalet, à côté du lit. Emma était toujours affalée sous le drap, sur le dos, le regard dans le plafond. Elle ne vit pas Regina arriver.

-Je suis là. Sourit la brune en se penchant au-dessus d'elle.

-Putain tu m'as fais peur! S'exclama Emma.

-Je sais. S'amusa la brune en lui volant un baiser. Je t'ai prit ta commande de tout les jours. Continua-t-elle en posant le sac sur le lit, et enlevant ses chaussures et son manteau.

Emma avait sortit les plats sur le lit, une salade et hamburger. Elle se retourna et vit Regina, elle s'agenouilla et attrapa la jeune femme.

-Viens là. Elle l'a mit face à elle et lui déboutonna son pantalon. Alors qu'elle le baissait la brune attrapa ses poignets. Tu restes pas habillée et moi nue. Regina sourit et lui laissa enlever son pantalon puis son chemisier. T'enlèves ta culotte toi même ou je le fais? Sourit-elle en embrassant le ventre de la brune.

-Je vais le faire. J'aimerais manger avant que tout ne dérape encore. Plaisanta Regina.

Elle enleva rapidement sa culotte et se faufila sous le drap, à côté d'Emma. Elles mangèrent en parlant de tout et de rien, oubliant leurs problèmes, et s'intéressant juste à l'autre et ce qu'elle ne savait pas. Elles avaient fini, Regina était en tailleur et Emma vint se coller à elle sur le côté, passant une jambe sur les siennes, l'autre dans son dos.

-Gina, je peux te demander quelque chose? Interrogea-t-elle après avoir embrasser son épaule, les bras autour de son corps.

-Bien sûr ma chérie. Sourit Regina, une mains sur la cuisse d'Emma, l'autre sur ses bras.

-Comment t'as eu ta cicatrice? Demanda-t-elle en passant son index sur la petite marque au-dessus de sa lèvre.

-Un sort de ma mère. La question avait fait naitre une lueur triste dans ses yeux, elle regarda Emma. Elle m'avait suspendue dans les airs parce que j'avais désobéi et elle voulait me disputer. J'avais onze ans, et quand elle m'a lâchée je suis tomber violemment sur le sol, et je me suis ouvert la lèvre. Ça a laissé une cicatrice et moi j'ai compris ce jour là que ma mère n'arrêterais jamais la magie, même pas pour moi.

Emma glissa sa main dans la nuque de son amante et scella leurs lèvres.

-Ça te rend encore plus sexy. Je suis pas fan de son histoire mais je l'aime ta cicatrice. Souffla-t-elle.

-On a pas besoin d'aimer l'histoire pour aimer une trace du passé. Regina lui donna un doux baiser. Moi j'aime les tiennes.

-Tu l'as plutôt bien prouvé toute la journée. Sourit Emma. Tu as d'autre cicatrices? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Oui. Sourit la brune, en arquant un sourcil. J'en ai deux autres. À toi de les chercher.

Emma se hissa sur les jambes de sa compagne et la poussa pour l'allonger sur le lit. Elles se sourirent et la blonde commença à l'observer. D'abord ses bras en déposant des baisers par moment. Puis son ventre, ses épaules, sa poitrine, ses côtes, ses hanches. Mais rien, et Regina gardait un sourire malicieux, appréciant l'exploration délicate et les baisers de la blonde.

-Donnes moi un indice. Demanda Emma.

-Pour une, il faut que je m'allonge sur le ventre. Pour l'autre, il faut que tu cherches au niveau des jambes. Sourit malicieusement la brune sans bouger.

Emma souleva le draps regarda les jambes de Regina. Cette dernière l'aida en repliant une de ses jambes, faisant voir l'arrière d'une de ses cuisses. Sur celle ci une petit marque rosée était. Emma s'allongea le visage au niveau des cuisses de son amante, et passa son doigt sur la cicatrice. Regina avait gardé sa jambe pliée.

-Et celle ci, c'est quoi son histoire? Interrogea-t-elle doucement.

-C'était il n'y a pas très longtemps. Une personne m'a sauvée des flammes, parce que ma jambe était bloquée. Regina afficha un petit sourire plein de souvenirs.

-Attends, tu l'as eu quand je t'ai sortie de l'incendie de la mairie? S'étonna Emma, gardant sa main sous la cuisse de la brune, mais remontant vers son visage.

-Oui. Ma jambe s'est bloquée et quelque chose m'a entaillée. D'après Whale, tu ne m'aurais pas sortit de là, la coupure aurait pu s'approfondir, parce que le quelque chose, non-identifié, était apparemment sous moi quand je suis tombée. Expliqua Regina.

-Je suis désolée mon coeur. Marmonna Emma en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres, ses doigts caressant toujours la cicatrice.

-Pourquoi t'excuses tu? Interrogea Regina ne comprenant pas.

-Parce que je suis pas arrivée à temps pour te sortir de cette merde. Grogna la blonde.

-Mais tu m'écoutes quand je te parle? C'est grâce à toi si j'ai pas eu un trou énorme dans la jambe et que j'ai échappé à des semaines d'hôpital. Tu sais à quel point je hais l'hôpital.

-Mais je serais arrivée plus tôt tu n'aurais rien eut. Bougonna Emma.

-Tu m'énerves quand tu es comme ça. Soupira Regina, avant de l'embrasser.

-Arrêtes de m'embrasser et allonges toi sur le ventre, que je trouve l'autre cicatrice. Ordonna Emma en se décalant.

Regina se tourna avec un grand sourire. Et Emma rechercha partout sur sa peau, ses jambes, son dos. Après plusieurs minutes, ne trouvant pas, elle demanda à Regina de lui dire si elle chauffait. Avec l'aide de la brune elle finit par comprendre que la cicatrice se trouvaient au niveau de la nuque ou de la tête.

-Je l'ai trouvée! Sourit Emma en embrassant sa nuque, là où la petite marque était. Et elle son histoire, c'est quoi? Demanda-t-elle à moitié allongée sur elle, son doigt caressant la marque.

-C'est la faute d'Henry, mais il le sait pas. Expliqua Regina.

-C'est à dire? S'intéressa Emma.

-Il avait trois ans, et débordait d'énergie. Et moi j'étais malade, mais seule alors je m'occupais d'Henry. Je me suis endormie sur le canapé allongée. Et Henry à eu faim, alors il a voulu me réveiller. Il avait une figurine chevalier comme jouet, et il l'a fait marcher sur mon dos, sauf que en arrivant à ma nuque il m'a donné un coup sans le vouloir. "Je voulais juste le faire galoper" M'a-t-il dit au bord des larmes, parce qu'il a vu du sang sortir de ma nuque. Je me suis soignée et l'ai embrassé et câliné en lui répétant que tout allait bien. Raconta Regina.

-Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour te voir avec Henry il y a dix ans. Vous voir tout les deux quand il était petit. Sourit Emma en lui embrassant la joue. Regina tourna la tête pour l'embrasser réellement. J'aime bien l'histoire de cette cicatrice.

Regina ria doucement, et lia la main libre d'Emma, qui était à côté d'elle, à la sienne.

-Alors Emma chérie, quelle cicatrice préfères-tu? S'amusa-t-elle.

-La plus attirante et sexy celle de ta lèvre. La plus belle histoire, ta nuque. Et la mieux cachée et donc plus secrète et donc que à nous, celle de ta cuisse. Sourit Emma enchantée.

Regina se retourna pour prendre Emma contre elle. Elles se regardèrent amusées, et heureuses. Elles avaient ce sentiment nouveau et agréable, d'être entières et que tout leurs défauts, que chaque imperfections étaient acceptées. Elles se sentaient comblées et elles aimaient ça.


	34. 34 : Trace ton chemin

34 : Trace ton chemin.

-Em', j'ai envie de te poser une question, mais si ça te blesse je veux que tu me le dises. Lança soudainement Regina. Emma acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Est-ce que tu as des cicatrices qui ont une histoire différente que..? Sous-entendit la brune.

-Que les coups des familles d'accueil? Interrogea Emma pour finir. Regina fit oui de la tête, un air clairement gêné. J'en ai quelques unes qui ont une autre histoire. J'en ai une là, elle montra son épaule, c'est quand je me suis retrouvée dans la forêt enchantée avec Killian.

-Il t'a fait quelque chose? S'agaça la brune.

-Non. Je te l'ai déjà dit, là-bas j'ai croisé la méchante reine et un de ses gardes m'a blessée. Expliqua Emma.

-C'est vraiment des abrutis ceux là. Grogna la brune. Une autre? Proposa Regina, en touchant différentes cicatrices.

-Remonte ton doigt. Encore un peu. Encore. Regina obéit, remontant vers le sein. Stop. La brune caressa la marque sous la poitrine. Celle ci c'est en prison. Je me suis battue et l'autre m'a donné un coup avec un truc tranchant.

-Une autre cicatrice? Demanda Regina, la blonde lisait dans ses yeux, qu'elle était passionnée par ses mots.

-Si tu veux. Alors descends ta main sur mon ventre. Regina s'exécuta. À droite de mon nombril. Sourit Emma. Oui juste ici. Acquiesça-t-elle quand la brune toucha la marque.

-Elle est énorme celle ci. S'exclama Regina. Assis toi, je veux la voir. Ordonna-t-elle. Emma s'assit sur ses cuisses et elle se redressa aussi pour regarder la marque qui devait faire facilement cinq centimètres. Comment c'est arrivé?

-Accident de voiture quand j'avais vingt deux ans. J'ai volé dans le pare-brise. Du coup celle ci, une dans la cuisse et une sous le bras. Cita Emma en les montrant une par une.

-Tu m'annonces que t'es passée à travers d'un pare-brise comme ça toi? Avec autant de nonchalance et de légèreté? S'agaça la brune, par inquiétude, en regardant les cicatrices une par une. Racontes moi vraiment l'histoire.

-J'étais dans la voiture d'un ami, on poursuivait un des gars qu'on surveillait depuis un moment. Ils ont pilé devant nous, donc mon ami a freiné mais on les a percuté, et j'étais pas attachée parce que j'attachais mon arme à ma ceinture, et j'ai volé. Donc je suis passée à travers le pare-brise. Mon ami a appelé l'hôpital, j'ai été vite prise en charge, j'avais perdu par mal de sang mais tu me connais, j'ai été vite sur pied. Sourit Emma.

-Hmmm...Acquiesça Regina. Ce que je comprends pas c'est celle du bras. Comment t'as fait?

-J'ai vu le truc venir alors par réflexe j'ai mit mon bras devant le visage alors un bout de verre c'est logé dans mon bras et voilà. Expliqua bêtement Emma.

-Je te jures que tu m'agaces à raconter ça comme si c'était normal. Pesta Regina, ayant toujours la blonde assise sur elle.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise? Ça fait presque dix ans maintenant, j'ai eu le temps de m'en remettre et en plus j'ai eu plein de merdes depuis.

-Langage Em'. Rouspeta Regina par réflexe.

-Miss parfaite veux tu que je te rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé la dernier fois que tu m'as dis ça. Emma sourit malicieusement.

Regina fronça les sourcils tentant de se souvenir. Mais quand la blonde se colla à elle, elle fit le rapprochement avec plus tôt dans la journée et posa ses mains dans le creux des reins de son amante.

-Je m'en rappelle. Mais j'ai peut-être envie de le revivre. Provoqua-t-elle.

-Vous jouez beaucoup Majesté. Sourit Emma, les bras autour de la nuque de Regina son visage au dessus du sien.

-J'adore jouer avec vous Miss Swan. Argua Regina en se laissant tomber en arrière.

Emma, surprise, laissa un cris lui échapper. Mais rapidement les lèvres se lièrent, et la nuit se passa comme une grande partie de la journée : sous les draps. 

Au matin, Emma sentit un doigt tracer des cercles sur sa joue. Elle grogna et entrouvrit les yeux. Elle découvrit devant elle, le visage rayonnant de sa compagne, qui souriait grandement.

-Bonjour ma chérie. Murmura Regina.

-Salut mon coeur. S'étira Emma, en passant un bras autour de la brune, elle sentit les vêtements sur son corps. T'es habillée? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Je suis allée chercher le petit déjeuné. Expliqua la brune en se remettant debout.

Emma s'assit dans le lit, tirant le draps correctement sur son corps. La brune apporta les deux tasses et le sac de viennoiseries et s'assit sur le lit, près de sa compagne.

-C'est moi ou tu portes mon jean? Demanda la blonde, amusée.

-J'ai toujours pas retrouvé mon pantalon. Elle lui donna son chocolat chaud. Et j'allais pas sortir en culotte. S'amusa-t-elle en buvant une gorgée de café.

-T'as pas intérêt. Ria la blonde. Elles mangèrent chacune une viennoiserie avant qu'Emma reprenne. En y réfléchissant je crois que ton pantalon a volé derrière la commode. Dit-elle en désignant le meuble en question à un mettre du lit.

-Comment ça aurait pu arriver là? Interrogea la brune surprise.

-Je t'ai l'ai enlevé, je l'ai balancé par là, mais avec plus de force que voulu. Et y a un espace entre le mur et la commode, alors il a du glisser. Ria Emma.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel, et mit un croissant dans la bouche d'Emma. Cette dernière ria, et une fois la bouchée avalée, elle se pencha et l'embrassa. Elles mangèrent le petit déjeuné, et Regina jeta les déchets à la poubelle. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire autre chose, deux bras l'entourèrent, et elle tomba sur le lit, à la renverse.

-Em', il est neuf heures passé, on doit aller voir notre fils. Souffla Regina, caressant par réflexe le bras de son amante qui l'entourait.

-Je sais, mais tu portes mon jean, j'ai donc rien à me mettre. Expliqua Emma, avant de déposer un baiser sur sa nuque.

-Laisses moi changer de pantalon et je te le donne. De toute façon tu pourrais commencer par mettre tes sous-vêtements. Plaisanta la brune en se tournant dans ses bras, pour lui voler un baiser avant de se remettre debout.

-Je te regarde te changer, et je m'habille après. Se languit Emma en s'allongeant sur le ventre sur le lit, regardant la brune récupérer son pantalon derrière la commode.

Regina soupira, avec un petit sourire, et baissa le jean pour l'enlever. Tout en aguichant bien son amante dans son dos, elle enfila son pantalon à elle. Puis elle alla embrasser la tête d'Emma en lui donnant tout ces vêtements pour qu'elle s'habille à son tour. Totalement prête, Emma alla chercher le manteau de la brune dans la voiture, pendant que celle ci se recoiffait.

-Mon coeur, t'es prête? Appela Emma depuis la porte d'entrée.

-Oui, j'arrive. Affirma la brune en marchant vers sa compagne qui lui tendait son manteau. Oh merci. Sourit-elle quand elle vit le manteau. Elle l'enfila, et Emma lui ajusta. Il était dans la voiture comme tu avais dis? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Exactement comme j'avais dis. S'amusa Emma en embrassant son nez.

La blonde aimait faire cela, parce que Regina fronçait le bout de son nez, lui donnant un air clairement adorable, qui cassait son image de reine et de femme politique.  
Les deux femmes prirent la voiture et roulèrent jusqu'à l'appartement des Charmants. Emma ouvrit et trouva ses parents et Henry autour de la table.

-Bonjour tout le monde. Salua-t-elle, en fermant la porte derrière elle et Regina, pour s'avancer vers la table.

-Bonjour les mamans! Sourit Henry. Alors vous avez fait quoi hier soir? Questionna-t-il.

-Des trucs de grandes personnes. S'amusa Emma avant de se prendre une forte tape derrière la tête. Putain ça fait mal! S'écria-t-elle.

-Alors tais toi. Regina s'assit sous la demande de Mary, suivit de la blonde. Et toi Henry? Qui est cette Grace? Demanda-t-elle ne se retenant plus.

Le jeune homme laissa tomber sa mâchoire, choqué, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Il tourna la tête vers Emma, qui avait une grimace d'excuse.

-MA'! Hurla-t-il.

-Quoi? Je pensais que si tu me l'avais dis tu lui avait dit aussi. Remarqua Emma.

-Mais tu connais maman, elle s'inquiète pour tout. Évidemment que j'avais rien dis. Grogna Henry.

-Ne t'en prends pas à Emma. Et réponds moi Henry. Intervint la brune.

-Grace est une amie. C'est tout maman. Et je l'ai pas vue depuis plus d'une semaine parce qu'elle est malade. Mais elle revient lundi. Expliqua Henry.

-Alors où es-tu allé hier? Interrogea David, demandant ce que les autres pensaient aussi.

-Bah en cours, je vous l'ai dis. Répondit bêtement Henry.

-Mais tu m'avais supplié pour pas y aller. Remarqua la brune.

-Oui, mais j'avais oublié quelque chose dans mon casier, donc je devais aller le chercher. Donc quitte à y aller autant aller en cours. Bref, ça c'est passé comment avec Lily et le connard?

Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, Regina et Emma expliquèrent ce qu'elles avaient fait la veille. Racontant où était Robin et Rolland, et le petit papier de Lily. Puis ils discutèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur journée. Mary, toujours mal à l'aise, ayant du mal à se pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait, ne parlait que peu, acquiesçant ou répondant simplement aux questions. Ils se mirent d'accord pour se contenter d'aller voir August, et de s'occuper de l'Auteur que le lendemain, ayant tous besoin d'une journée sans rien faire. Le petit déjeuné fini, ils débarrassèrent et Henry alla faire son sac, pendant que Regina et Emma l'attendaient devant la porte.

-T'as toutes tes affaires? Demanda Regina.

-Oui, oui, tout est dans la voiture. Acquiesça Emma.

-Très bien, on dépose tout au manoir, on file chez August, et quand on rentre, je veux plus rien faire. Soupira la brune.

-Ça sent le pull long et la télé ça. Ria la blonde, un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

-Non, Henry est là, et toi aussi, alors non. Refusa Regina par fierté.

-Henry et moi t'avons déjà vu ainsi. Emma lui embrassa la joue. Tant que tu es avec moi et que tu vas bien, tu fais ce que tu veux.

Henry les coupa en arrivant. Ils saluèrent Mary et David et descendirent pour prendre la coccinelle et rentrer au manoir. Emma et Henry déposèrent les sacs et ils repartirent directement pour la maison de l'Auteur. Là-bas, ils descendirent et entrèrent dans la maison. Ils entendirent du bruit au salon et trouvèrent August et Belle assis. Ils les rejoignirent et discutèrent avec eux de l'Auteur mais aussi des autres problèmes de la ville en ce moment. Vers quatorze heure, ils se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver à la maison de l'Auteur le lendemain avec Mary et David, pour tenter de faire sortir l'Auteur du livre.  
Henry, Regina et Emma reprirent la voiture et rentrèrent au manoir. Le jeune homme monta dans sa chambre, alors que les deux femmes décidèrent d'aller se doucher. Emma y alla la première, puis sortit et enfila ses sous-vêtements et un jean. Regina décida de prendre un bain, alors qu'elle était dedans, la blonde entra dans la salle de bain.

-On bouges pas de chez toi aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, pourquoi? Répondit la brune.

-Pour savoir comment je m'habille. Expliqua Emma.

Regina la regarda avec un sourire.

-T'es pas mal en soutien gorge et jean. Plaisanta-t-elle. Emma leva les yeux au ciel, et se laissa glisser contre le mur, sur le rebord de la baignoire, les yeux plongés dans ceux de son amante. Tu veux pas venir avec moi dans le bain? Proposa Regina.

-Non, je suis déjà propre et habillée. Mais je reste là avec toi. C'est tout comme. Sourit Emma.

-Pas tout à fait pareil quand même. J'ai pas ton corps contre moi. Bougonna la brune avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-T'as eu mon corps toute la journée d'hier et cette nuit, ça devrait aller quand même? S'amusa Emma toujours assise sur le bord de la baignoire au niveau de la tête de la brune, qui l'avait laissée tomber en arrière pour la regarder.

-C'est pas suffisant. Regina ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration. J'ai besoin d'être avec toi tout le temps Em'. Plus le temps passe et plus j'ai besoin de toi. Tu apaises tout ce qu'il y a en moi. Je te déteste de me rendre dépendante de toi et faible, et en même je t'aime tellement pour m'avoir apporté tout cela.

Emma lui sourit tendrement, en lui caressant la tête. Elle se sentait bien, au calme, même si son coeur battait à la chamade comme après chaque déclaration de sa compagne. Elle se plia en deux pour lui embrasser le front.

-Moi aussi je te déteste de me rendre dépendante. Elle lui embrassa les lèvres. Mais je t'aime aussi.

Regina lui donna un grand sourire et appuya sa tête contre les cuisses de sa compagne, en étant toujours dans le bain. Elles restèrent près d'une demie heure ensemble, à discuter, Emma caressant la tête de la jeune femme. Quand celle ci eut froid elle sortit du bain et s'enveloppa dans la serviette que lui tendait Emma. Puis elle alla dans son dressing enfiler un simple pantalon et un tee-shirt, et rejoignit sa compagne dans la chambre. Cette dernière fouillait son sac.

-Tu cherches quelque chose ma chérie? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui mon sweat. Répondit Emma en continuant de fouiller.

-Je te l'ai dis t'es bien en soutien-gorge. Souffla la brune en se collant dans son dos, les mains sur son ventre.

-Je vais traumatiser notre fils en restant ainsi. Ria Emma.

-Peut-être, mais tu vas me faire rêver. Murmura la jeune femme.

-Et bien je te ferais rêver ce soir, parce que là j'ai promis un film en famille au gamin. Sourit Emma en se retournant pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser. Je peux te demander de faire quelque chose?

-Dis moi. L'incita Regina les bras noués autour d'elle.

-Tu ferais à ton fils et moi des cookies? Demanda Emma avec une petite moue suppliante. Si tu veux je fais un chocolat chaud pour nous. Et je peux même t'aider.

-Tu es vraiment gourmande. S'amusa Regina en embrassant son nez. Allez viens on y va. Lui dit-elle en la tirant.

-Laisses moi mettre mon sweat. Affirma Emma en se détachant pour enfiler le vêtement. C'est bon je te suis mon coeur. Sourit-elle en la rejoignant et l'embrassant.

Elles passèrent la porte de la chambre, que Regina ferma par réflexe, et elles descendirent à la cuisine. Regina commença à cuisiner pour les deux autres, faisant la pâte à gâteau devant le regard de la blonde. Cette dernière l'embêtait tentant de piquer des morceaux de chocolat, ou lui embrassant le cou, elle lui posait des questions, discutait avec elle, la faisant rire, l'empêchant de se concentrer. Alors que Regina mettait les cookies sur la plaque de cuisson, Emma se faufila dans son dos, lui embrassa le cou, et tenta de prendre un bout de chocolat mais se prit une forte tape sur la main.

-Em' je t'ai dis non! Et c'est pas en m'embrassant que ça changera quelque chose. Grogna la brune qui prenait sur elle pour ne pas succomber aux lèvres de sa compagne.

-Mais pourquoi? Juste un carreau. Geignit Emma.

-Si tu manges un seul carreau tu n'auras pas un seul cookie. C'est simple. Argua Regina, avec un sourire fier.

-Bon bah si je peux pas avoir de chocolat je peux avoir un baiser? Demanda Emma avec une petite moue attendrissante.

Regina tourna la tête vers elle et l'embrassa. Emma la lâcha et elle pu mettre les biscuits au four. Une fois fait, et la cuisine rangée, il restait une grosse dizaine de minutes de cuisson, elle se tourna vers Emma, qui était assise sur le comptoir, mangeant une pomme. Elle sourit amusée, et se rapprocha pour se mettre debout entre les jambes de la jeune femme.

-Ça t'arrive pas de ne pas manger? Ironisa-t-elle.

-C'est très rare. Ria Emma. Fais pas genre, t'adore les pommes. Emma bougea doucement le fruit sous les yeux de la brune, qui finit par mordre dans la pomme.

-C'est vrai j'adore. Provoqua Regina, les mains caressant les cuisses de la blonde.


	35. 35 : Repos mérité

35 : Repos mérité.

Emma lui sourit et finit sa pomme. Elle se pencha pour jeter le trognon, et Regina en profita pour lui embrasser le creux du cou. Emma posa ses mains sous les omoplates de la brune, l'incitant à continuer. Regina déposa plusieurs baisers dans le cou et sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme, s'attardant sur un point pour laisser une jolie marque.

-Les mamans on avait dit pas de trucs dégeu. Râla Henry en entrant.

Les deux femmes sursautèrent, Regina resta contre Emma, mais laissant un léger écart entre elles.

-Désolé gamin, on pensait que tu étais là-haut. S'amusa Emma.

-Oui, mais l'odeur des cookies m'a attirée. Expliqua Henry en se rapprochant du four.

-Le même que sa mère! S'exclama Regina en levant les yeux au ciel. La nourriture avant tout!

-Ouais mais au final tu nous aimes tout les deux, donc c'est que ça doit pas tant te déranger. Plaisanta Henry en venant s'accouder au comptoir près de ses mères, qui étaient pour une abasourdie, pour l'autre amusée. Bon, c'est bientôt près?

-Cinq minutes encore. Annonça Regina, toujours perturbée, dans les bras de la blonde.

-Va choisir le film gamin, moi je fais le chocolat chaud. Lança Emma en descendant du comptoir.

Henry disparu vers le salon, et Emma sortit ce dont elle avait besoin, remarquant au passage qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien le manoir et où se rangeait les différents ingrédients et ustensiles.  
Alors que le chocolat chauffait, et qu'elle le remuait avec une cuillère, Regina vint se blottir dans son dos, la tête sur son épaule.

-J'aime bien quand tu cuisines. Chuchota-t-elle, avant de tourner autour d'Emma pour se caler contre son côté, le bras libre de la jeune femme autour d'elle. Je crois avoir envie de prendre l'habitude de te voir cuisiner.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Interrogea Emma, les sourcils froncées et interrogateur vers la brune.

-Rien, rien. Répondit la brune en l'embrassant, avant de s'éloigner d'elle pour aller sortir les cookie du four.

Regina sortit la plaque du four, se réprimandant intérieurement. Elle ne savait pas si elle s'en voulait plus de ne pas voir eut le courage de poser la question clairement à Emma, ou d'avoir sous-entendu cette idée aussi tôt dans leurs relation. Mais en même temps, c'est ce qu'elle désirait, depuis qu'elle était avec Emma, tout coulait de source, tout était simple et agréable, et depuis que la blonde vivait chez elle, la maison était plus vivante, plus joyeuse. Emma rendait la vie d'Henry et elle plus belle. Alors oui cette idée vaguait dans sa tête, elle fait envie de partager plus avec Emma, elle n'avait plus jamais envie de dormir seule. Mais elle ne savait pas comment demander à la blonde de vivre avec elle, et surtout à chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait elle se dégonflait.

-Mon coeur, ça va? Questionna Emma en voyant la brune immobile devant l'assiette de cookie, s'approchant à ses côtés, pour mettre un bras autour d'elle.

-Très bien ma chérie. Sourit Regina en lui volant un rapide baiser. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. N'empêche je te trouve étrange. Remarqua Emma. T'as l'air perdue et préoccupée. Elle serra ses deux bras autour de Regina. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire?

-Tout va bien Em'. La rassura Regina en lui embrassant le menton. Le chocolat est prêt?

-Et même servit. On va aller rejoindre notre fils si tu m'assures que ça va. Continua la blonde.

-Je vais bien Em'. Je te le jure. Souffla Regina en embrassant sa compagne. Allez suis moi.

Emma prit la tasse de Regina et la sienne, alors que la brune prenait celle de leurs fils et l'assiette de biscuits. Elles rejoignirent Henry dans le salon, qui avait choisit un film, et ils s'installèrent dans le canapé. Regina poussa Henry, voulant se mettre à côté de la blonde, ce qui fit bien rire les deux autres. Chacun une tasse de chocolat chaud en main, Regina se lova dans les bras de son amante, alors que Henry se calait dans le coin opposé à celui de la blonde. Quand Henry prit un cookie, il en donna un à ses mères. La brune observa les deux autres, pendant tout le film, manger tout les biscuits. Il n'allait plus avoir faim pour le diné mais ils avaient l'air heureux alors elle n'osait pas les arrêter. Lorsqu'elle réalisa sa pensée, elle grogna, la tête contre le torse d'Emma.

-Un problème Gina? Demanda la blonde.

-Pourquoi demandes tu ça? Répondit la jeune femme.

-Parce que tu viens de lâcher un grognement agacé. Remarqua Emma.

-Je viens de trouver un autre point sur lequel tu me rends faible. Avoua la brune, faisant glousser sa compagne. C'est pas drôle Em'.

-Chuut les mamans! Pesta Henry.

-Rooh ça va gamin! Rétorqua la blonde. Puis elle se tassa légèrement pour avoir la bouche au niveau de l'oreille de Regina. C'est quoi ce point sur lequel je te rend, sois disant, faible?

-Rien. Grogna la brune discrètement.

-Et bien quoi que se soit, c'est pas être faible que d'ouvrir un peu son coeur. Emma lui embrassa la tempe. Arrêtes de penser et concentres toi sur le film Gina.

La brune acquiesça et se reblottit correctement contre son amante. Ils passèrent la fin d'après-midi ainsi, avec l'impression d'avoir stoppé le temp à l'extérieur de la maison. En début de soirée, Regina laissa les deux faire une partie sur la console et alla faire à manger. Vingt minutes avant que le repas ne soit prêt, Regina revint dans le salon.

-Henry vas à la douche. Vous arrêtez. Déclara-t-elle.

-Mais maman... Se plaignit Henry.

-Henry pas de discussion! Va à la douche. Appuya Regina.

Emma stoppa le jeu, et souffla à Henry de monter. Celui le fit en grognant, se faisant réprimander quand il monta les escaliers rapidement en chaussettes. La blonde se leva et alla mettre la table, sous le regard de Regina.

-Dis moi, Em', tu connais la maison par coeur? Sourit la brune, en appui sur le comptoir.

-La maison non. La cuisine oui. Sourit Emma en venant prendre les verres dans le placard.

-Tu connais aussi le salon, ma salle de bain, ma chambre, la chambre d'Henry, mon dressing. Remarqua la brune.

-Le salon c'est vrai, la chambre de notre fils aussi, par contre ta chambre et tout je connais pas bien encore, à chaque fois qu'on y va, je suis obsédée par toi et non par ce qui m'entoure. Expliqua la blonde avec un sourire amusé et charmeur.

Regina lui sourit et l'accueillit dans ses bras, quand la jeune femme revint vers elle.

-Si tu te sens chez toi et es à l'aise c'est ce qui importe. Sourit Regina.

-Je me sens bien tant que tu es là, et que notre fils n'est pas trop loin non plus. Murmura Emma en se rapprochant de la jeune femme, jusqu'à coller leurs lèvres. Tu sais que je t'aime?

-Je le sais oui. Avec notre fils, c'est mon plus grand bonheur. Chuchota Regina, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, les yeux brillants, n'ayant pas l'habitude de recevoir tant d'amour.

Emma la serra contre son coeur et lui embrassa la tête.

-Tu veux pas me dire le point sur lequel je te rends faible dont t'as parlé devant la télé? Demanda soudainement Emma.

-J'ai pas trouvé la force de vous interdire les cookies. Normalement j'en autorise deux à Henry. Grogna gentiment Regina en se redressant pour la regarder.

-T'es trop mignonne. Sourit Emma.

-Dis pas ça. Réprimanda Regina, les joues rougissantes.

-Mais c'est vrai. Tu veux qu'on soit heureux et t'arrive pas même avec des gâteaux à nous interdire quelque chose. C'est le côté trop mignon de Regina Mills que personne ne connait sauf Henry et moi. S'amusa Emma, en lui embrassant la joue.

-J'aurais rien dû te dire. Bouda la brune en se reculant pour s'occuper du repas qui avait fini de cuire.

-Si t'as bien fais. Tu dois tout me dire, sinon je peux pas t'aider. La voix d'Emma était plus calme, et tendre qu'avant.

-Tu m'as pas aider, tu t'es moquée. Rétorqua Regina.

-Mais la y a pas d'aide possible, faut juste que t'accepte l'idée que quand ceux que tu aimes sont heureux tu aimes ça. Fit la blonde avec un sourire amoureux.

Regina, le plat en mains, lui lança un regard noir et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, avant d'aller vers la table.

-Allez viens manger. Henry! Appela-t-elle de la porte d'entrée. Le jeune homme arriva quelques secondes après, et râla sur ce qu'il y avait à manger. Tu manges et tu ne discutes pas. Elle le servit. Je regrette l'époque où tu mangeais tout avec le sourire. Souffla-t-elle en servant Emma, puis elle-même.

Cette simple phrase, leurs fit passer tout le repas sur le passé. Henry et Regina racontaient des anecdotes, des histoires de leurs vies avant qu'Emma n'arrive. La blonde était passionnée, aimant imaginer la vie des personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle commençait à beaucoup aimer les soirées familles.  
Le repas fini, Henry embrassa ses mères et disparu à l'étage. Emma alla faire la vaisselle, et Regina essuya.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Lily? Interrogea Regina.

-Elle va bien, apprends à connaître sa mère, et je la vois demain après-midi. Expliqua Emma.

-Et tu comptais m'en parler quand? S'offusqua la brune.

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu l'info y a dix minutes. Je te l'aurais probablement dis en allant se coucher, ou demain matin. J'en sais rien moi. Emma haussa les épaules. Pourquoi ça t'agaces?

-Parce que j'aimerais que tu me tiennes au courant quand tu sors, où quand tu apprends quoi que se soit concernant ce qui se passe dans notre ville. Fit sèchement la brune.

-Mais que je te le dise tout de suite ou demain matin ça change rien Gina. Elle vit le visage fermé de la brune, et finit rapidement la vaisselle. Avant que Regina ne puisse sortir, Emma l'attrapa et l'enlaça. Boudes pas mon coeur.

-Ne fais pas ce que tu veux sans rien me dire, et je ne bouderais pas. Grogna Regina en s'écartant de la blonde.

Emma avança rapidement pour se mettre devant l'escalier, et barrer le passage à la brune.

-Je te laisserais pas passer tant que tu boudes. Affirma Emma. Moi j'ai besoin que tu ne fasses pas la gueule. Ajouta-t-elle avec une petit moue attendrissante.

-Langage Emma. Grogna la brune, qui luttait contre l'envie de sourire devant la moue de son amante.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis on s'en fou de mon langage miss parfaite! Sourit la blonde en se collant à la jeune femme.

-Je te pardonne si tu me portes jusque dans mon lit.

Emma sourit et passa un bras sous les jambes et les épaules de la brune, qui enlaça son cou. Elle la monta jusqu'à la chambre et la posa délicatement sur le lit. La brune la fusilla du regard, et attrapa sa nuisette sous son oreiller. Debout à côté du lit elle se changea, alors que la blonde était allongée sur le lit, la regardant. Emma avait rapidement enlevé son pantalon et ne portait plus que son tee-shirt et sa culotte.

-Tu me boudes plus? Demanda Emma avec une voix enfantine.

-Si je te boudais, tu ne serais pas sur notre lit. Affirma Regina en s'asseyant sur ce dernier.

-"Notre" lit? Rayonna la blonde.

-Tu m'énerves! Grogna la brune, en se penchant au dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser.

-Mais tu m'aimes! S'extasia la blonde, en l'enlaçant et la faisant tomber sur elle.

-Ne me cherche pas trop tout de même. Répondit Regina.

Emma lui sourit, et la sera un peu plus contre elle. Regina finit par se laisser aller, ne résistant pas plus aux yeux tendres de son amante, et l'embrassa doucement. Elles se câlinèrent quelques minutes, puis la brune se leva pour aller se démaquiller. Emma se faufila sous la couette, l'attendant. La brune revint vers elle, et s'allongea sous la couette, éteignant la lumière, ce qui ne laissa que la lumière de la nuit passant par le volet les éclairer. Emma caressa tendrement la joue de la brune.

-T'es belle démaquillée. Souffla Emma.

-Tu es folle Em'. Sourit la jeune femme. Tu aimes ce que les gens déteste, tu es complètement folle.

-Oui, mais c'est ta faute. Tu m'as rendue folle de toi. Emma déposa un baiser sur le front de la brune, collant leurs corps.

-Je suis amoureuse d'une folle c'est pas possible. Soupira Regina, avec un sourire.

-Moi aussi je t'aime mon coeur. Sourit la blonde.

Lovées l'une contre l'autre, les deux femmes se laissèrent bercer par les battements de leurs coeurs, et s'endormirent.

Regina se réveilla la première. Elle était dans les bras de la blonde, qui était collée à son dos. Lorsqu'elle tenta de bouger, les bras de la blonde se refermèrent automatiquement autour d'elle. Emma dormait toujours profondément, mais pourtant elle empêchait Regina de s'en aller. La brune resta à caresser les bras l'entourant, jusqu'à ce que la blonde ne se réveille.

-Bonjour Gina. Souffla la blonde, en lui embrassant épaule.

-Bien dormi Em'? Demanda Regina en tournant la tête vers elle.

-Oui et toi? Sourit Emma, en lui embrassant la joue.

-Très bien. Regina l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, dans un délicat baiser.

De petits coups se firent entendre sur la porte, et les deux femmes fixèrent cette dernière, qui s'entrouvrit laissant passer la tête d'Henry.

-Bonjour les mamans! Sourit-il en s'approchant. Vous êtes habillées?

-Henry! S'écria Regina. Descends on arrive, je vais faire le petit déjeuné. Ordonna-t-elle en sortant du lit.

Le jeune homme disparu et Emma s'assit, la tête appuyé sur sa main, regardant la brune remettre ses cheveux en place. Elle enfila son peignoir et se rapprocha de la blonde, pour l'embrasser, et la tirer par la main. Elles descendirent et firent le petit déjeuné, pour manger tout les trois. Puis les deux femmes laissèrent leurs fils pour remonter se préparer. Emma fut prête la première et en profita pour détailler la chambre de Regina qui s'habillait dans le dressing. Elle détaillait les photos et les objets.

-Em' que fais tu? Demanda Regina en sortant du dressing et voyant la blonde penchée au dessus de sa commode.

-J'observe. Répondit simplement la blonde en se retournant, un cadre en main. Tu es sublime sur cette photo.

-C'est laquelle? Interrogea Regina en se rapprochant. Elle vit la photo d'Henry et elle, dessus elle porte une robe noire, et Henry qui avait trois ans, est assis sur ses genoux. C'était le jour de mon anniversaire. Sourit-elle.

-Et bien tu étais déjà merveilleuse. S'extasia Emma le regard toujours sur la photo. Et Henry a une bouille adorable.

Regina déposa un baiser sur la joue de la blonde, et alla se regarder dans le miroir pour ajuster sa coupe. Puis elle tendit la main vers sa compagne.

-On y va Emma chérie? Appela-t-elle.

La concernée posa la photo et prit sa main pour la suivre. Elles descendirent et retrouvèrent Henry, ils enfilèrent leurs manteaux, vérifièrent qu'ils avaient le livre, la clé et la page manquante avec la porte dessus. Ils prirent la voiture de Regina, celle ci ayant fait un non affirmatif quand Emma avait proposé sa voiture. La blonde comprit que la raison de son refus était plus dû à ce qu'elles avaient fait dans sa voiture deux jours avant que les raisons habituelles. Regina derrière le volant, démarra et prit la route pour la maison de l'Auteur.

-Henry, tu restes avec nous, mais tu n'en fais pas qu'à ta tête. Commença Regina. On ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer, si l'Auteur a été enfermé dans le livre pour ne pas avoir respecté les règles de l'écriture de l'histoire, je ne pense que cette homme soit forcément très heureux et épanoui. Il peut avoir un désir de vengeance, et un plan tordu. Alors tu ne fais pas n'importe quoi, et tu ne restes jamais seul.

-Oui maman. Promis. Acquiesça Henry sur la banquette arrière.

-Détends toi Gina. Ça va bien se passer. Tenta la blonde, une main sur la cuisse de son amante.

-Tu dis toujours ça, c'est rarement vrai. Grogna Regina.

-Si tu n'y crois pas c'est sûr une merde arrivera. Aies confiance. Fit posément Emma.

-Et toi aussi pas de bêtises. Tu restes zen tout le temps, et tu tentes pas n'importe quoi. Tu réfléchis avant d'agir. Promis? Questionna Regina en se garant devant la maison de l'Auteur.

-Juré mon coeur. Acquiesça la blonde en se penchant pour embrasser sa compagne.

Les deux femmes sortirent de la voiture, que Henry avait déjà quittée.


	36. 36 : L'auteur

36 : L'Auteur.

Les trois entrèrent dans la maison de l'Auteur et retrouvèrent August, Belle, David et Mary dans la bibliothèque. Après s'être salués, ils se mirent tous autour du bureau.

-Vous avez fait quoi de Neal? Demanda tout d'abord Emma à ses parents.

-Granny le garde avec Ruby. Expliqua Mary.

-Parfait. Alors tout le monde est là donc on va pouvoir commencer. Déjà personne ne doit se retrouver seul à aucun moment. Regina m'a fait réalisé que l'Auteur n'allait peut-être pas être très coopératif comme ça fait des années qu'il est enfermé dans le livre, alors faut être prêt à tout. Je m'occupe d'ouvrir la porte, et Henry tu restes derrière moi. Regina pareil.

-Ne me donnes pas d'ordres. Grogna la brune.

-Gina, s'il te plait, peux tu rester derrière moi avec Henry? Reprit Emma, en regardant la jeune femme.

-Oui, mais ne fais pas le rempart entre nous et les problèmes, tu le promets? Argumenta la brune.

-Je promets. Sourit Emma en passant un bras autour de la brune. David tu restes prêt à dégainer ton épée, Mary ton arc. Belle et August vous êtes ceux qui savez tout, alors on aura peut-être besoin de vous. Emma termina sa phrase et se tourna vers sa compagne. D'accord avec moi?

-Tout à fait d'accord. Acquiesça la brune.

Elles échangèrent un sourire, avant de s'embrasser du bout des lèvres. David, la main sur l'épaule se mit légèrement devant sa femme, qui était à deux mètres de la table sur laquelle se trouvait le livre. Belle et August étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, près de la porte. Quand à Henry il était près de sa mère brune, qui le tenait par les épaules à un mètre d'Emma, qui était elle près de la table, la clé en main. Devant elle était posé la page avec la porte, et à côté le livre de contes. La blonde jeta un regard à son fils et sa compagne, qui lui firent un signe affirmatif de la tête, pour la lancer. Puis elle approcha la clé de la serrure sur le dessin, qui se mit à briller. Elle approchait lentement, et plus ça allait plus la serrure et le dessous de la porte sur le dessin brillaient.  
La clé dans la serrure, elle tourna et devant les yeux impatients de tous, un énorme jet de lumière sortit du dessin, les aveuglant tous. Quand la lumière se dissipa, ils virent un homme, habillé comme un habitant de la forêt enchantée. Ce dernier avait l'air perdu, mais en même temps d'un calme fou. Tous l'observaient, n'en revenant pas d'avoir l'Auteur de leurs histoire devant eux. Henry fut moins patient et silencieux.

-Vous êtes l'Auteur? Demanda-t-il, en se rapprochant de sa mère blonde, mais en restant derrière elle, qui regardait l'homme au bout de la table.

Emma sentit son fils s'approcher et tendit le bras pour le stopper. Regina avait rejoint Emma, pour se mettre à côté d'elle se qui agaçait déjà la blonde.

-Oui je suis l'Auteur. Merci à la Sauveuse et la Méchante Reine de m'avoir sorti du livre, je n'y croyais plus.

-Ce n'est plus la Méchante Reine. Grogna Emma, se montrant agressive comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un faisant référence à l'ancien titre de la brune. Juste la reine.

Regina glissa sa main dans le poing serré de la blonde et entrelaça leurs doigts. Emma serra sa main.

-C'est parce que vous avez déformé l'histoire que vous étiez enfermé? Demanda Mary, suspicieuse face à l'histoire raconté par August.

-Déformé est un grand mot, j'y ai mis ma touche personnelle. L'Auteur afficha un sourire fier au coin des lèvres.

-Vous n'avez pas été enfermé dans le livre juste pour avoir mit votre touche personnelle. Ironisa Regina.

-Vous êtes libre alors que vous avez tué des milliers de personne, tout est possible. Provoqua-t-il.

Emma vit rouge et tenta d'avancer pour lui mettre un coup de poing, mais Regina la retint, ne lâchant pas sa main, et restant figée pour l'empêcher de s'avancer vers l'homme qui était à un mètre d'elles.

-Laisses Em'. Il n'a pas tord. Argua Regina.

-Si il a tord. Je vais lui en coller une à cette abruti. Grogna Emma, la mâchoire serrée.

Pour provoquer un peu plus, l'Auteur attrapa sa flasque dans sa ceinture et la porta à sa bouche, dans un geste nonchalant. Il ne remarqua pas les yeux écarquillés de Mary et David à la vue de l'objet. Ces derniers s'en rappelaient parfaitement bien. L'homme qui trente ans auparavant, leurs avait donné la solution pour que leurs enfant n'ait pas l'âme noire, était celui qu'ils avaient aidé, et à qui il avait donné cette flasque pour qu'il puisse se désaltéré. Ils ne savaient pas qui s'était, à l'époque il s'était présenté comme l'apprenti sorcier, leurs disant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir les aider. Aujourd'hui ils découvraient qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir, et le choc de cette nouvelle se lisait sur leurs visages.

-C'était vous? Commença Mary, la voix faible. Dans la forêt, l'apprenti sorcier qui faisait un périple, c'était vous?

-Je ne suis pas l'apprenti sorcier, mais c'était bien moi. Répondit l'homme.

-Pourquoi avez vous fait ça? Demanda David.

-Vous n'en saviez rien, pourquoi nous avoir incité à faire du mal? Questionna Mary.

L'Auteur avait perdu son air prétentieux et fier, commençant à ne plus savoir comment répondre aux questions qui venaient. Quand à Emma, Regina et Henry, ils se sentaient un peu perdus.

-C'est qui exactement pour vous? Demanda Emma le doigt vers l'homme mais le regard sur ses parents.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça!? Redemanda David, la voix plus assurée et agacée.

L'Auteur ne resta pas plus longtemps et sauta par la fenêtre ouverte, partant en courant dans la rue, vers la forêt. Emma avait lâché la main de Regina dès qu'il était parti vers la fenêtre. Et malgré les appels de la brune et d'Henry, elle couru le plus vite possible. C'est après dix minutes de course, au milieu de la forêt qu'elle s'arrêta, haletante mais surtout énervée.

-Merde! Cria-t-elle en mettant un coup de poing dans l'arbre le plus proche.

Elle prit une minute avant de rebrousser chemin, moins rapidement, mais courant tout de même. Elle se doutait qu'elle allait se faire disputer par la brune, mais sur le moment, elle ne pensait qu'à la réaction de ses parents face à l'Auteur. Quand elle arriva à la maison de l'Auteur, ils étaient tous dehors devant la fenêtre par laquelle elle et l'homme étaient passé pour s'enfuir en courant. Regina fut la première à la voir.

-Emma! Cria-t-elle en courant vers elle pour s'accrocher à son cou, et la serrer comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-J'ai pas réussi à le rattraper. Bredouilla Emma les bras serrés autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

-On s'en fiche, l'important c'est que tu ailles bien. Lança Regina en se décollant d'elle pour la regarder. Elle prit les mains de la blonde dans les siennes et remarqua à ce moment là le sang. Il s'est passé quoi?

-J'ai frappé un arbre. Avoua Emma à demi voix.

La gifle partit d'un coup, surprenant tout le monde, au point de faire se figer leurs famille qui tentait de se rapprocher d'elles.

-Donc tu pars en courant après un homme que tu ne connais pas, mais que tu sais peu avoir de mauvaises intentions. Et en plus de ça tu as la grande idée de boxer un arbre?! Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi?! Tu te rends compte de la trouille que j'ai peu avoir quand je t'ai vu passer par cette fenêtre! Tu fais jamais attention à toi! Hurla la brune, en tenant toujours la main blessé de la blonde.

-Gina... Tenta de calmer Emma en l'enlaçant. Je vais bien. Désolé, j'ai encore pas réfléchi, je suis parti sur une impulsion, mais j'avais envie de le frapper pour ce qu'il t'avait dit mais je voulais aussi des réponses. Elle lui embrassa la tempe, en sentant les mains de Regina s'agripper à sa veste. Pardon mon coeur.

-Refais jamais ça. Articula la brune en lui refaisant face. Et viens que je te soigne, j'ai ce qu'il faut dans la voiture.

Regina la tira vers la voiture, alors que Henry arrivait, suivit de Mary, David, Belle et August. Elle stoppa Regina pour rassurer sa famille et ses amis, en leurs disant que pour aujourd'hui il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Elle demanda tout de même une explication à ses parents, qui lui expliquèrent la situation. Puis elle demanda à August qui était toujours pâle d'aller se reposer, Belle le suivit. Elle adressa un sourire timide à ses parents, et fit signe à Henry de les suivre elle et Regina. Cette dernière la tira par le poignet et ouvrit la portière passager de sa voiture, et la fit s'asseoir sur le siège, face à elle. Emma se tortilla, ses pieds frottant les graviers, alors que la brune sortait la trousse de secours et que Henry s'asseyait à l'arrière observant ses mères.

-Emma arrêtes de bouger, s'il te plaît. Réprimanda gentiment Regina.

-On dirait moi quand j'avais cinq ans. Ria Henry.

-Non, tu fais toujours ça. Provoqua la brune.

-Au lieu de rire soignes moi qu'on en finisses. Grogna Emma. Regina appliqua la pommade et mit une bande sur la main de la blonde dont les phalanges étaient abimées. Aïe! Aïe! Aïe! Tu me fais mal!

-Oh Emma s'il te plaît! Rouspeta Regina. Arrêtes de faire l'enfant.

Regina termina le pansement, sous les geignements retenus de la blonde.

-Faut faire un bisou magique. Ria Henry sur la banquette arrière.

-T'es hilarant gamin! Se moqua Emma avant de regarder Regina qui lui souriait avec un grain de malice. Quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

Regina porta la main bandée de la blonde à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement. Emma secoua la tête comme si elle était désespérée, mais son sourire traduisait que du bonheur.

-Allez on rentre. Lança Regina en se relevant. Je crois que Miss Swan à un rendez vous. Affirma-t-elle en claquant la portière et allant s'asseoir derrière le volant.

-Gina, si t'es jalouse t'as qu'à venir à la table d'à côté. Se moqua Emma.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse. Et j'ai toute confiance en toi. Déclara Regina en démarrant et partant vers le manoir.

Emma se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue. Henry pouffa à l'arrière. Ils rentrèrent rapidement au manoir, et la brune alla directement dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas, mais surtout se détendre après cette matinée agitée. Henry lui fila de suite dans sa chambre. Emma entra dans la cuisine quelques minutes après et attrapa un bout de pain dans la corbeille.

-Emma arrêtes de manger. Le repas est bientôt près. Râla Regina.

La blonde avala sa bouchée de pain, et contourna le comptoir pour venir s'accouder au meuble près de Regina, qui cuisinait à la gazinière.

-Tu m'en veux Gina? Demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix enfantine et la moue qui va avec.

-Oui. Répondit sèchement la brune en évitant de la regarder pour ne pas craquer.

-Pourquoi? Interrogea Emma.

-Parce que tu es une enfant qui ne réfléchis à rien. Elle se tourna vers Emma, les yeux brillants de larmes. J'ai eu tellement peur que mon coeur s'est serré dans ma poitrine. Et ça s'est à cause de tes idioties. Emma se sentit peu à l'aise, n'ayant pas pensé lui avoir fait tant de mal. J'ai eu presque aussi peur que quand Henry a disparu au Pays Imaginaire.

Regina se remit face au plat qui cuisait, et Emma se releva, pour passer ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme et se coller à elle, la tête dans son cou.

-Pardon Gina, je te jure que je voulais pas te faire de mal. J'étais en colère à cause de ses paroles, et en même temps je voulais des réponses, alors je suis partie en courant. Elle laissa un baiser dans son cou. Je suis vraiment désolé mon coeur.

-C'est trop facile Em'. Grogna Regina continuant de cuisiner, comme si les bras de sa compagne n'était pas autour d'elle.

-Alors dis moi quoi faire. Je ferais tout pour que tu me pardonnes. Proposa Emma en lui embrassant le début de la mâchoire.

-Je sais pas. Avoua Regina. Je voudrais juste ne pas avoir la peur au ventre.

-Henry est là-haut. Je suis là. On est avec toi, pour toujours, je te lâcherais pas de si tôt Gina. Tenta de rassurer Emma. Tu me l'as dis, je m'accroche pour rester dans ta vie depuis des années, et maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes je partirais pour rien au monde. Enfin la seule chose qui pourrait me faire tout changer, c'est notre fils.

-Em'... C'est compliqué d'avoir mal quand on aime. Je pensais pas que aimer autant pouvait faire mal autant. Articula Regina quelques larmes coulant.

-Ça peut faire très mal, mais ça fait surtout beaucoup de bien. Je sais que notre relation a commencé y a pas très longtemps, et je sais que le contexte n'aide pas, mais on a passé des dizaines et des dizaines de moment merveilleux non?

-Oui, oui, beaucoup oui. Acquiesça Regina les larmes coulant toujours, la blonde toujours dans son dos.

-Alors c'est le plus important. Et moi je vais apprendre à pas déconner, comme ça t'aurais moins peur et moins mal. Je vais devenir adulte. Annonça Emma, embrassant la joue de la brune.

-Restes un peu enfant Emma chérie. Demanda Regina. Sinon c'est plus vraiment toi. Ajouta-t-elle en se retournant dans les bras de sa compagne, pour l'enlacer.

-Promis, je garderais une part enfantine. Sourit Emma en la serrant bien contre elle.

-Me laisses jamais Em'. Je te l'interdis. Souffla la brune en relevant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas folle, je sais que tu es unique, je t'abandonnerais jamais. Lui assura Emma. Et puis je t'aime trop pour partir mon coeur.

Regina, dont les larmes coulaient toujours un peu, afficha un doux sourire, et vint l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, comme si elle hésitait. La blonde ne brusqua rien mais lui rendit tout de même son baiser.

-Ça va brûler Gina. Sourit Emma en brisant le baiser.

-Mince! S'écria la brune en se retournant. Elle remua les légumes dans la poêle, alors que la blonde reprenait sa place initiale, dans son dos, les bras autour d'elle. Tu sais, quand tu as sauté par la fenêtre pour poursuivre l'Auteur, Mary s'est figée, moi j'ai crié, mais Henry a foncé pour te suivre. Ton père l'a rattrapé au dernier moment.

-Il a voulu me suivre? S'étonna Emma.

-Oui. Il sait comment tu es, et pensait que se serait bien qu'il soit là pour toi. Regina tourna la tête pour entrapercevoir les yeux verts. Tu vois, quand tu fais des bêtises, tu incites notre fils à en faire aussi.

-Pardon, pardon, pardon... Répéta Emma en se cachant dans le cou de sa compagne.

Regina se re-concentra sur le plat, elle avait peur encore, mais Emma avait raison, la peur était forcément là quand on n'aime ceux qui nous entourent, mais tant qu'il y a plus de bonheur et d'amour, alors on peut tout affronter. Elle continuait de remuer les légumes, voyant qu'ils étaient prêt, elle attrapa les assiettes et commença à servir.

-Je t'aime Em'. Chuchota-t-elle en servant la deuxième assiette.

-Je sais Gina. Sourit Emma. Et je dois pas trop en jouer, je sais aussi. Elle lui embrassa la joue avant de reprendre moins ironiquement. Je préviens Henry.

Emma alla appeler Henry, puis revint mettre la table. Les deux autres arrivèrent et ils mangèrent tout les trois. Le jeune homme demanda des explications à sa mère sur l'histoire avec ses grands-parents. David et Mary ayant raconté comment il connaissait l'Auteur devant lui, il se posait maintenant beaucoup de questions. Les deux femmes lui racontèrent, comprenant ce besoin de savoir la vérité.  
Le repas terminé, ils débarrassèrent et Henry remonta dans sa chambre, laissant Emma et Regina avec une boisson chaude dans le canapé.

-Il passe de plus en plus de temps dans sa chambre. Remarqua Regina, les sourcils froncés, assise dans un coin du canapé, ses jambes étalées sur Emma.

-C'est un ado. Bientôt il passera la plupart de ses journées et soirées avec ses amis. Sourit Emma, une main caressant les jambes de Regina, la regardant.

-Ah non, je ne veux pas. Grogna la brune.

-C'est normal Gina, c'est dans la continuité des choses. Je te le redis, ce n'est plus ton bébé. Expliqua la blonde, après avoir posé sa tasse, ses deux mains caressant les jambes sur elle.

-Je sais, je sais. Acquiesça Regina, le nez dans sa tasse. Mais j'aime pas le voir s'éloigner. Ajouta-t-elle en posant sa tasse à son tour.

-Je sais mon coeur. Emma lui embrassa la main. Si ça peut te rassurer moi je grandis mais je reste près de toi.

-T'as intérêt. Menaça Regina en souriant, elle attrapa le visage de la blonde en se penchant vers elle. Viens là. Lui dit-elle en la tirant. Emma poussa délicatement ses jambes et s'allongea sur elle. Je te veux dans mes bras avant que tu ne partes.

Emma ne se fit pas prier pour se blottir contre elle, se laissant bercer par les caresses dans ses cheveux.


	37. 37 : Amitié renouvelée

37 : Amitié renouvelée.

Emma somnolait dans les bras de la brune depuis presque une demie heure déjà, et Regina continuait ses caresses, lui embrassant le front par moment, l'admirant. Quand elle vit qu'il était plus de quinze heure, elle arrêta ses caresses.

-Emma...? Appela-t-elle.

-Hmmhmm? Quoi? Bredouilla Emma somnolente.

-Tu as rendez-vous avec Lily à qu'elle heure? Questionna-t-elle.

-Seize heure. Répondit la blonde en se re-blottissant contre Regina.

-C'est dans une heure. Remarqua Regina.

-Et bien j'ai encore une demie heure contre toi. Je peux avoir encore des caresses? Demanda Emma en lui embrassant le cou.

Regina resserra ses bras autour d'elle et lui caressa la tête à nouveau, une de ses jambes vint encercler celles de la blonde, la gardant près d'elle. Elles restèrent ainsi comme Emma l'avait demandé, une demie heure. Puis la brune lui dit l'heure, et Emma se leva, lui embrassa la tête, elle voulu s'en aller, mais la brune lui attrapa le poignet.

-Em', tu m'envoies des messages hein? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mon coeur je suis pas encore partie. Mais oui je le ferais. Elle lui embrassa le nez avec un sourire et se redressa. Je vais me changer et je reviens te voir. Bouges pas Gina.

Regina acquiesça et se rallongea sur le canapé, alors qu'Emma disparaissait dans l'escalier. La blonde alla dans la chambre, prit son sac en sortit un pull, alla vérifier ses cheveux, et récupéra sa veste fétiche, à mettre avec son pull. Elle redescendit et vérifia l'heure, il lui restait dix minutes avant de partir. Elle alla dans le salon, et trouva Regina, avec Henry dans ses bras, devant un film.

-Vous êtes beaux tout les deux. Sourit-elle, depuis la porte, attirant les regards des deux.

-J'ai choisi un film de deux heures et demi pour occuper maman pendant que t'es pas là. Signala Henry avec un sourire.

-Super idée gamin merci! Emma lui embrassa la tête.

La blonde se mit à genoux derrière l'accoudoir où les deux autres avaient leurs têtes et passa une main dans les cheveux bruns de son amante. Celle ci releva la tête pour la regarder, avec des petits yeux tristes.

-Je reviens dans une heure à peu près. Fais pas tes petits yeux tristes Gina. Lui sourit Emma.

-Je sais qu'elle compte pour toi, mais j'aurais préféré te garder près de moi ma chérie. Expliqua la brune.

-T'as notre fils mon coeur. Et je reviens vite. Emma se releva et vint l'embrasser. Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle.

-Je t'aime aussi. Chuchota Regina.

Emma se releva et quitta le salon après un dernier sourire pour les deux. Elle quitta le manoir avec son bonnet gris enfoncé sur la tête. Elle partit pour le Granny's rapidement, et en arrivant commanda un chocolat chaud et alla s'asseoir à une table. Elle patienta quelques minutes et vit Lily arriver. Cette dernière lui adressa un petit sourire, commanda et vint s'asseoir face à elle.

-Salut! Sourit gentiment Emma.

-Salut! Répondit Lily. T'as réglé ce que t'avais à régler?

-Oui, j'avais une discussion à avoir avec mes parents. C'était tendu avec ce que j'ai appris. Avoua la blonde. Et toi avec ta mère?

-C'était super. Bizarre au début, mais j'avais pour la première fois de ma vie quelqu'un qui m'aimait sans que j'ai a lui donner des raisons. Souffla Lily. Ruby lui donna sa commande. Merci. Fit-elle avant de reprendre. Merci Emma. T'avais raison même à trente ans avoir une mère ça fait du bien. J'espère que t'as pardonné la tienne. Ajouta-t-elle après un court silence.

-C'est en cours. Gloussa Emma. C'est pas que ce qu'ils ont fait qui m'a rendue dingue, c'est le fait qu'il dise que la vérité est ce qu'il y a de plus important, ils sont très fleur bleu etcétéra, alors ça m'a fait du mal. Expliqua-t-elle.

Lily lui offrit un sourire compatissant, et elles prirent une gorgée de leurs boissons.

-Je sais que notre histoire est bizarre, mais tu crois qu'on pourrait devenir amies? Demanda Lily.

-Je pense que oui. Mais pour ça racontes moi tout ce que j'ai pu louper. S'enthousiasma Emma en s'accoudant à la table, et souriant.

Les deux femmes racontèrent à l'autre ce qu'elles avaient vécu, leurs vies, leurs relations, leurs problèmes, et tout ce qui fait la vie. Emma finit par lui parler de leurs mondes, de ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Storybrooke, de sa rencontre avec Henry, ses parents. Puis bien sûr, Lily qui avait la plupart des informations sur leurs monde, ne savait rien de relation de Regina et Emma, alors elle posa des questions pour savoir. Emma lui raconta tout, leurs rencontres, leurs prises de tête, leurs "haine", leurs aventures, et puis enfin leurs premier baiser, et leurs relation, qui au final n'était pas très vieille mais toujours très intense. Les deux femmes parlèrent sans s'arrêter, retrouvant leurs complicité du début, quand elles s'étaient rencontrées. C'est un message de Regina, «Em' le film est fini, tu rentres bientôt?» qui fit réaliser l'heure à Emma, il était presque dix-neuf heures.

-Lily je vais devoir te laisser. Gina -heu- Regina, m'attends'. Déclara Emma en se levant.

-Vas y je te retiens depuis plus de deux heures, elle va me haïr. Plaisanta Lily.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Sourit Emma. On s'appelle ok?

-Oui oui. Acquiesça Lily. À plus!

Emma lui sourit en lui faisant un signe et quitta le dinner. Elle couru jusqu'au manoir, et sonna, se souvenant qu'elle n'avait pas la clé et Regina ayant fermé derrière elle. La brune vint lui ouvrir.

-Désolé Gina j'ai pas vu l'heure. S'excusa tout de suite Emma, essoufflée.

-J'en conclu que ça c'est bien passé? Fit Regina calmement en l'aidant à enlever sa veste.

-Oui très bien. La même complicité que quand on était gamine. C'était cool. Répondit Emma avant d'enlever son bonnet et de venir enlacer sa compagne au niveau des épaules. Tu vas bien toi?

-Oui, tu m'as manqué un peu quand même. Sourit Regina en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Notre fils prépare le repas.

-Super! J'espère qu'il cuisine plus comme toi que comme moi, sinon on est foutues! Ria la blonde.

-Il est aussi doué que moi. Allez viens. Lui dit-elle en l'entraînant vers la cuisine. Et ne crois pas que tu vas échapper au résumé de ta soirée avec Lily.

-Je n'en doute pas. Emma lui embrassa la joue alors qu'elle était derrière elle. Mais avant je t'enlèverais cette robe. Et je te raconterais tout quand la nuit sera là et qu'on sera nues sous les draps. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Tu es folle Em'. Ria la brune.

-Je sais et je m'en fou. Plaisanta Emma, avançant, les bras liés autour de Regina devant elle qui avançait aussi.

En riant elles allèrent jusqu'à leurs fils qui cuisinait. Il leurs dit que c'était bientôt près et qu'elles devaient mettre la table. Elles ne se firent pas prier, étant l'une comme l'autre affamées.

-Emma ça te dit un verre de vin avec moi? Proposa Regina.

-Oui, mais un blanc j'aime pas sinon. Sourit Emma de sa voix enfantine.

Regina acquiesça et alla chercher une bouteille. Elle revint quelques minutes après et leurs servit deux verres au comptoir pour être avec leurs fils. Elles trinquèrent, et la blonde embrassa le début de la mâchoire de sa compagne.

-Les mamans. Appela Henry attirant leurs attentions, et se tournant vers elles. Maintenant qu'on vit tout les trois est-ce-

-Oh doucement gamin! Je suis là pour encore trois-quatre jours, et après je retourne chez moi, enfin chez mes parents. Déclara Emma, prenant une gorgée de vin.

Regina, d'un faux sourire, acquiesça les propos de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de demander à sa compagne de rester ici, elle doutait toujours, elle savait que Emma pouvait prendre peur, que ça pourrait mettre un mal à l'aise entre elles si elle refusait. Mais si jamais Emma disait oui sans vraiment en avoir envie mais juste pour lui faire plaisir tout pouvait rater, et elle ne voulait surtout pas perdre Emma.  
Elle prit une gorgée de vin, en tentant de garder la face, mais ce qu'elle oubliait c'est que le deux qui l'entouraient en cet instant la connaissaient par coeur, et voyaient quand ça n'allait pas.

-Gina ça va? Demanda Emma.

-T'es bizarre maman, qu'est ce qui va pas? Ajouta Henry avant de se tourner pour remuer le repas.

-Je vais bien mes chéris. Vous inquiétez pas. Les rassura-t-elle.

-Menteuse. Souffla Emma dans son oreille, en passant un bras autour de sa taille et lui embrassant le cou.

-Arrêtes Em'. Grogna la brune, en collant son corps au sien, quémandant une étreinte.

La blonde lui embrassa la tête, la serrant contre elle un peu plus. Henry termina de cuisiner, et entraîna ses mères autour de la table. Ils mangèrent tout les trois, et Emma leurs parla de Lily, sur leur demande. Elle leurs raconta ce qu'elles s'étaient dit, mais aussi leurs histoire commune dans leurs enfances, que Regina connaissait déjà mais pas Henry.  
Comme les autres soirs, le repas fini, Emma et Regina allèrent faire la vaisselle, après avoir dit bonne nuit à leurs fils. Alors qu'il ne restait plus que les deux verres, Regina lâcha le torchon et enlaça Emma en se collant dans son dos. Elle passa ses mains sous le pull de la blonde, et lui embrassa le cou, de longs baisers appuyés.

-Gina...Ronronna Emma, en posant le verre étant à deux doigts de le laisser tomber.

-Poses les verres, essuies toi les mains et embrasses moi. Ordonna Regina, la voix rauque.

Emma ne se fit pas prier et fit ce qu'elle demandait. Les mains sèches, elle se retourna et les enfouis dans les cheveux bruns, scellant leurs lèvres. Regina la coinça entre elle et le meuble de l'évier, les mains dans son dos sous le pull. Remontant de plus en plus haut pour dégrafer le soutien-gorge, elle découvrit qu'Emma n'en portait pas.

-Ma chérie... Marmonna-t-elle entre des baisers. Ton soutien-gorge?

-Balancé ce midi. Elle l'embrassa. Me gênait.

-Tu me surprendras toujours. Sourit la brune en l'embrassant.

-J'espère mon coeur. Murmura Emma en souriant.

La brune pressa son corps contre elle, et glissa ses mains sur les cuisses recouvertes de jean pour soulever Emma, la faisant s'asseoir sur le bord de l'évier. Les baisers toujours passionnés, la blonde s'accrochant à elle, les mains dans ses cheveux bruns.

-Gina, penses à Henry...Bredouilla Emma.

Regina tira sa compagne par les hanches pour lui faire toucher le sol à nouveau. Elle s'écarta et la tira par la main, pour sortir de la cuisine.

-Mon bureau. Sourit-elle en entraînant son amante.

Emma ne se fit pas prier et la suivit dans le bureau. Regina la plaqua contre la porte, fermant cette dernière à clé. Ses mains sur les hanches de la blonde, qui l'embrassait passionnément, elle l'entraîna vers le canapé et la fit tomber dessus, allongée sur elle. Le haut d'Emma vola rapidement, et les caresses de la brune descendirent sur sa poitrine.

-Oh mon dieu Gina... Gémit Emma, alors que la jeune femme avait le visage dans son cou.

-Chuuuut ma chérie. Réprimanda Regina en se jouant toujours d'elle.

Les vêtements de Regina volèrent, le jean d'Emma aussi, puis les sous-vêtements, et les deux femmes firent l'amour sur le canapé du bureau de la brune.

Minuit sonnait et les deux femmes sortaient du bureau sur la pointe des pieds, en culotte, et leurs boule de vêtements contre leurs poitrines. Elles montèrent l'escalier et se rendirent dans la chambre le plus rapidement possible, leurs vêtements tombèrent sur le sol et dans les bras l'une de l'autre elle se laissèrent tomber sous la couette.

-Alors là mon coeur tu m'as achevée. Soupira Emma, en se couchant.

-Toi aussi. Sourit Regina. Je pensais pas que mon bureau serait un bon endroit pour faire cela.

-Je me suis pas posée la question. Avec toi tout est un bon endroit. S'amusa Emma avant de se retourner pour mettre un réveil.

Regina lui offrit un grand sourire et se colla à elle, dans son dos, un bras autour de son corps. Emma lui caressa passivement les bras avant de s'endormir. La brune finit par faire de même. 

Regina se réveilla sans le réveil. Il était sept heure, elle n'allait pas au bureau aujourd'hui, Emma non plus, mais Henry allait en cours. Elle regarda la blonde, qui dormait paisiblement sur le ventre, le visage vers sa compagne. Regina remit délicatement une mèche de cheveux blonde, avant de se lever, d'enfiler son peignoir et de quitter la chambre. Elle descendit et trouva Henry dans la cuisine mangeant son bol de céréales.

-Bonjour mon chéri. Sourit-elle en lui embrassant la tête.

-Salut maman! Qu'est ce que tu fais debout? Ma' est pas là? Interrogea Henry.

-J'arrivais plus à dormir, mais ta mère dors très bien elle. S'amusa Regina, appuyée sur le comptoir près de son fils.

Henry finit son bol de céréales, et attrapa son sac.

-Je suis en retard, je te laisse maman. Il lui embrassa la joue et partit. Au fait j'ai finit la vaisselle d'hier soir, pourquoi il restait deux verres et que l'évier était plein d'eau? Demanda-t-il à la porte de la cuisine.

-Parce qu'on s'est interrompues on avait un...un imprévu. Expliqua Regina mal à l'aise.

-Ouais un imprévu c'est ça. Se moqua Henry en partant. Je suis plus un bébé maman. Et vous êtes pas discrète. Bonne journée! Finit-il en fermant la porte d'entrée derrière elle.

Regina resta au comptoir quelques minutes, figée par ce qu'avait dit son fils. Elle comprenait que le jeune homme n'était plus un bébé mais l'idée qu'ils savent ce qu'elle faisait avec son autre mère la mettait au plus mal dans son malaise. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour effacer cette idée de sa tête, puis elle se redressa et souffla un coup avant de remonter. Elle se faufila dans sa chambre, retira son peignoir, et se glissa en culotte sous la couette. À peine allongée, que le corps d'Emma était contre le sien, un bras autour d'elle.

-T'étais où? Marmonna Emma, endormie.

-Je parlais avec notre fils avant qu'il parte. Expliqua la brune en embrassant le crâne de sa compagne, l'enlaçant à son tour.

-Hmmhmm...Dormir...Murmura la blonde qui retombait déjà dans un sommeil profond.

-Oui Emma chérie. Sourit Regina.

Elle ne se rendormit pas, mais ne bougea pas, gardant son amante dans ses bras, profitant de sa chaleur et des battements de coeur réguliers contre elle. Emma dormit jusqu'à neuf heure, bougeant légèrement de temps à autre. La lumière du jour passait par les volets, et la brune attendait. C'est quand elle sentit le baiser dans son cou, qu'elle su que la jeune femme dans ses bras était réveillée.

-Bonjour Em'. Souffla-t-elle.

-Tu t'es pas rendormie toi. Affirma Emma la voix rauque.

-Non, j'ai profité de t'avoir dans mes bras, vu que j'arrivais pas à dormir.

-T'as trop de trucs dans la tête mon coeur. Souffla Emma, avant de déposer un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres.

Regina l'embrassa plus franchement, les bras serrant le corps de la blonde, qui soupira de bonheur. Elle aimait les étreintes de sa compagne.

-J'ai eu une idée. Annonça Emma quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

-Dites moi Emma chérie. Incita la brune.

-On pourrait faire le tour des chalets pour voir si il n'y sont pas, Ursula et Gold. Maléfique est avec Lily et a laissé les autres, elle est même prête à nous aider. Et vu ce que nous ont raconté mes parents, je serais pas étonnée que Gold retrouve l'Auteur et le fasse s'allier à eux. Déballa Emma.

-Pas faux. Réfléchit Regina. On s'habille, on mange, et on y va? Proposa-t-elle.

-Oui, mais je veux un bisou avant. Quémanda la blonde avec sa voix enfantine, et la moue qui allait avec.

Regina l'embrassa tendrement, avant de s'extirper du lit avec elle. Elle s'habillèrent simplement, Emma comme à son habitude, jean et pull, et Regina une robe noire longue et moulante, avec des bottes toutes les deux, plates pour l'une à talon pour l'autre. Elles descendirent, avalèrent une boisson chaude, un petit truc à manger, et quittèrent le manoir, pour rouler vers les chalets en forêt. Elles en firent le tour jusqu'à treize heures, ne trouvant rien, si ce n'est les cendres froides du chalet où August avait été retenu. Rien, pas un mot, un objet, une personne, un oubli, rien. Elles désespéraient de les trouver, elles ne savaient pas où ils pouvaient être. Quand elles fermèrent la porte du dernier chalet, Regina lâcha un long soupir de déception. Emma la regarda quelques secondes, avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner à la voiture, lui disant qu'elle avait faim. La brune ne discuta pas et monta, elle ne le disait pas, mais elle avait faim aussi, et surtout elles ne servaient plus à rien ici.


	38. 38 : Blessée

38 : Blessée.

Emma roula vers la ville, mais ne s'arrêta pas au manoir.

-Em' tu vas où? Demanda Regina surprise.

La blonde sourit mais ne répondit rien, et continua à rouler. Regina leva les yeux aux ciel, et se laissa porter, de toute façon Emma ne parlerait pas, elle le savait car si les rôles étaient inversés, elle, elle ne parlerait pas et la blonde était comme elle sur le côté tête de mule.  
Emma se gara finalement dans la rue principale, et à pied, elle et Regina, se rendirent au Granny's.

-Alors tout ce mystère pour le Granny's? Plaisanta Regina.

-Oui, j'ai envie de burger et de frites, et tu pourras prendre ta salade de reine. Provoqua Emma alors qu'elle rentrait dans le dinner.

-Tu manges mal à Emma, c'est fou à quel point tu manges mal. Soupira la brune en suivant la jeune femme qui s'assit à la table devant la fenêtre.

-Roooh retour de miss parfaite. Râla Emma avec amusement. Je mange bien chez toi, alors je peux manger mal en extérieur. Plaisanta-t-elle en jouant avec les doigts de la brune sur la table.

-Tu me fatigues Emma. Mais à un point si tu savais. Se désespéra Regina.

-C'est pas vrai ça. Je te désespère un peu, mais tu peux pas te passer de moi. Sourit fièrement Emma, en appui sur ses coudes pour voler un baiser à sa compagne.

-Tu me fatigues quand même. Fit Regina, avec un sourire en coin.

Elles furent coupées par Ruby qui prit leurs commandes, puis se remirent à discuter légèrement. La serveuse revint et les servit, avant de disparaître et de laisser Emma se goinfrer. Regina mangea plus lentement, ayant l'impression de manger avec son fils, lui et la blonde mangeaient de la même manière. Elles prirent un dessert, puis réglèrent et quittèrent le dinner.

-Em', je dois aller à la mairie. Prévint Regina.

-Et moi au poste. Je te dépose, et j'y vais après. Proposa Emma en montant dans la voiture.

Regina la remercia et la blonde la déposa à la mairie. Elle embrassa Emma et partit travailler. Cette dernière roula jusqu'au poste, et après avoir saluer son père se réfugia dans son bureau, pour remplir ses dossiers en retard, mais pour lesquels elle avait une bonne excuse. Elle plancha dessus toute la fin de journée.  
Regina de son côté signa tout les papier en attente, et termina le seul dossier en cours. Elle savait qu'Emma devait lui déposer quatre dossiers prochainement et qu'elle allait donc avoir du travail. Mais pour le moment elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire contrairement à sa compagne. À dix-sept heures elle avait finit alors elle décida de rentrer au manoir, à pied puisque que c'est Emma qui l'avait déposée. Chez elle, elle envoya un message Emma pour la prévenir «Je suis au manoir. Tu penses rentrer quand?». Henry entra dans le manoir alors qu'elle était juste devant la porte, et elle perdit l'équilibre, chutant en avant à genoux sur le sol, se tordant le poignet en voulant se rattraper.

-Maman! Paniqua Henry, lâchant son sac, à genou près d'elle, qui s'était tournée pour se mettre sur le dos, dans un gémissement plaintif, le visage crispé. Pardon, je suis désolé pardon.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, j'aurais pas dû rester derrière la porte. Articula difficilement Regina, la douleur dans son poignet étant forte. Elle lâcha un soupir douloureux, la tête sur le sol, n'ayant pas la force de se relever.

-Maman, ça va? Je te jure que tu es pâle. Et je m'inquiètes. Je suis désolé. Fit Henry de plus en plus paniqué. J'appelle ma'. Déclara-t-il en cherchant son téléphone dans sa poche.

-Non, non, ne l'inquiètes pas. Soupira Regina, mais c'était trop tard, son fils avait déjà le téléphone à l'oreille.

-«Ma' faut que tu rentres!» S'exclama Henry alors que Emma avait à peine décroché. «...Si rentres, maman c'est fait mal! Rentres vite s'il te plaît!...Merci.» Henry raccrocha et regarda sa mère au sol. Ma', rentres, elle a dit qu'elle était là en moins de cinq minutes.

-T'aurais pas dû je vais bien. Affirma Regina en tentant de se relever. Elle prit appui sur ses deux mains et cria à la douleur dans son poignet, retombant sur le sol. Mon dieu... Geignit-elle entre ses dents.

-Maman je t'en prie arrêtes de bouger. Implora Henry qui s'en voulait de plus en plus. S'il te plaît. Ajouta-t-il en prenant sa main non douloureuse dans la sienne.

La brune n'essaya pas une nouvelle fois, ayant bien trop mal, mais surtout pour son fils qui s'inquiétait pour elle. Emma arriva en trombe deux minutes après, haletante. Elle claqua la porte d'entrée derrière elle et se mit près de la brune.

-Gina, qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Où as tu mal? Demanda-t-elle.

-J'étais derrière la porte, quand Henry est rentré, je suis tombée. Et j'ai les genoux écorchés et mon poignet qui est douloureux.

Emma jeta un oeil aux genoux plein de sang et d'éraflements, puis au poignet bleuté.

-Henry pousses toi s'il te plait, et va mettre le plaid pour couvrir le canapé. Demanda Emma, et Henry partit tout de suite. Bouges pas mon coeur. Chuchota Emma en passant un bras sous les jambes et le dos de sa compagne pour la soulever.

-Je vais bien Emma, je te promets. Insista Regina, alors qu'elle montrait clairement des signes de faiblesses, le coup avait été plus violent qu'elle ne le pensait et elle en subissait les conséquences dans tout son être.

-Gina tu vas pas bien du tout, et c'est pas une honte. Affirma Emma en la déposant délicatement sur le canapé, le buste relevé par un coussin. Henry, peux tu aller chercher une trousse de secours, une bande et de la crème pour la douleur?

-Oui ma'. Je reviens. Accepta Henry en partant en courant.

Emma s'agenouilla par terre, les coudes sur le canapé, sa tête dans ses mains. Elle regarda sa compagne, qui esquissait des grimaces douloureuses.

-Gina, la vérité maintenant. Ordonna-t-elle doucement.

La brune la regarda et comprit que de toute façon Emma savait, mais elle voulait lui faire dire.

-J'ai mal Em'. Dans le poignet, mais je me sens faible et j'ai l'impression que tout est flou. Avoua-t-elle finalement.

-Le choc a vraiment dû être violent. S'inquiéta Emma en caressant ses cheveux. J'imagines que il n'est pas question d'aller à l'hôpital.

-Tu imagines très bien Emma chérie. Répondit la brune. Je ne veux pas, je déteste. Elle laissa un instant, Emma lui embrassa le front. Henry s'en veut, mais c'est ma faute, j'aurais pas dû rester devant la porte. Je lui ai dis mais je sais pas comment faire pour qu'il l'accepte.

-Eheh! Mon coeur, un problème à la fois. Je te soigne et après je parle à notre fils. Ma tête va exploser sinon. Ironisa Emma pour rendre la situation moins douloureuse.

Henry arriva avec tout ce qu'Emma avait demandé. La blonde commença par désinfecter les plaies aux genoux, elles n'étaient pas importantes en soi, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elles s'infectent. Puis ensuite elle prit délicatement le poignet de la jeune femme, la faisant tout de même grimacer et serrer sa main non blessée. Emma le remarqua.

-Gamin, prends la main de ta mère, s'il te plait. Lui demanda-t-elle.

Henry ne se fit pas prier et s'agenouilla derrière l'accoudoir où la tête brune reposait, et attrapa sa main libre. Emma appliqua une pommade contre la douleur, puis banda le poignet, la main de Regina compressant celle de son fils.

-Gina je pense que t'as une entorse. Emma voyant les regards surprit de cette analyse, s'expliqua. Je me suis fait des dizaines et des dizaines d'entorses, alors je reconnais, mais je ne suis pas sûre non plus. Si demain ton poignet à pas dégonflé, je t'emmène voir un médecin.

-Ah non! S'exclama Regina.

-Regina, ton poignet est plus de deux fois plus gros que d'habitude, alors je te le dis, si demain il est gonflé, je t'emmène de force à l'hôpital. Et c'est pas discutable! Insista-t-elle. Bon veux tu un médicament contre la douleur?

-Oui je veux bien. Acquiesça Regina, Henry partit de suite chercher un verre. Merci Em'. Fit la brune.

-C'est normal mon coeur. Sourit Emma en lui embrassant l'épaule. Tu m'as fais une de ses peurs. T'étais vraiment pâle quand je suis arrivée. Avoua-t-elle.

-Pardon ma chérie, pardon. S'excusa Regina, caressant de sa main valide la tête blonde sur son épaule. Henry revint, et Emma se redressa pour lui faire prendre le médicament. Une fois fait Regina se rallongea. Chéri, va travailler, je vais bien, et je vais me reposer.

-Tu es sûr? Interrogea Henry. Elle hocha la tête en lui souriant. D'accord, tu restes bien avec elle ma'. Pardon encore maman.

-Gamin, arrêtes de t'en vouloir, tu n'as pas fais exprès tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle était là. Et elle sera sur pied demain, ne t'inquiète pas. Le rassura Emma.

Henry sourit faiblement et monta à l'étage. Emma se tourna vers Regina avec un sourire, et s'allongea dans le dos de sa compagne, la maintenant contre elle. La brune se blottit contre elle, sentant son corps se réchauffer et s'apaiser au contact d'Emma.

-Je t'aime. Murmura Emma dans son oreille.

-Moi aussi chérie. Moi aussi. Sourit la brune, laissant un silence, avant de reprendre. Il te restait beaucoup de travail? Demanda-t-elle.

-Un dernier dossier à terminer. Il est en vrac dans la voiture. S'amusa Emma. Après l'appel de notre fils j'ai rapidement attrapé le dossier et je suis partie en courant. Sourit-elle.

-Je suis désolé. S'excusa encore la brune.

-Arrêtes, le sois pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Par contre tu dois te reposer mon coeur. Insista Emma, en la serrant contre elle.

-Tu ne bouges pas de là si je m'endors, d'accord? Cette question sonnait plus comme un ordre, mais sur un ton posé.

-Promis, mais toi non plus tu pars pas si je m'endors. La rassura Emma.

-Promis. Marmonna la brune somnolente.

Emma lui caressa doucement les cheveux, la berçant, mais s'apaisant elle même par ce geste. En rentrant dans le manoir et voyant sa compagne au sol, elle avait eut peur, une peur étouffante, elle s'étonnait même d'avoir réussir à réagir. À l'appel de leurs fils, elle avait bougé sans attendre, et couru le plus vite possible, en cinq minutes son esprit avait imaginé au moins une centaine de scénario tous plus horrible les uns que les autres. Alors avoir sa compagne contre elle, bercée par elle, lui faisait un bien fou. Elle se laissa bercée elle aussi par la respiration lente de la jeune femme, mais ne s'endormi pas, voulant veiller sur la brune.  
Vers huit heure, Henry redescendit, et alla dans le salon, un peu angoissé, s'en voulant toujours terriblement d'avoir blessé sa mère. Il vit qu'Emma était éveillée, et s'approcha pour s'asseoir sur la table basse.

-Ma', elle va comment maman? Demanda-t-il la voix basse.

-Elle se repose, ça va aller. Sourit Emma.

-D'accord. Acquiesça le jeune homme. Tu veux que je fasse à manger?

-Fais simple, une plâtrée de pâtes c'est bien. Conseilla la blonde.

-J'y vais, c'est prêt dans un quart d'heure du coup. Annonça Henry en quittant le salon.

Emma attendit d'entendre l'eau couler dans la casserole puis bouillir sur le feu, pour réveiller sa compagne. Elle lui caressa doucement la joue, en déposant des baisers dans son cou. Après une minute de cela, la brune grogna doucement se réveillant.

-Bonsoir mon coeur. Murmura Emma.

-Oh mon dieu ma tête va exploser. Se plaignit Regina en se tournant pour se caler dans les bras de sa compagne.

-Attention à ton poignet Gina. Prévint la blonde en la serrant contre elle, pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse.

-Oui ma chérie, je fais attention. Promis Regina en l'embrassant. Mais ça tambourine dans ma tête. Grimaça-t-elle.

-Lèves toi, on va manger, et dans une heure tu pourras reprendre un médicament. Incita Emma en se relevant.

Regina fit de même et les deux femmes rejoignirent leurs fils. Celui ci avait servit les assiettes, et mit la table. Ils mangèrent tout les trois, parlant tout bas, pour ne pas faire mal à la tête de la jeune femme. Le repas fini Henry remonta dans sa chambre, pour lire puis dormir. Emma s'occupa de la vaisselle, Regina derrière elle lui parlant. Une fois fini, la blonde se tourna et regarda sa compagne, qui avait une mine à faire peur, traduisant sa douleur et son mal de tête. Elle lui prit sa main non blessée.

-Suis moi Gina, j'ai une idée pour que tu te sentes mieux. Lui dit elle en l'entraînant vers les escaliers.

-Em', je ne peux pas, pas ce soir. Expliqua Regina, faisant se stopper Emma en haut de l'escalier pour lui faire face.

-Quoi? De quoi tu parles? Interrogea Emma, surprise et perplexe. Au regard de la brune elle comprit. Ah non mais je veux pas faire l'amour, je sais que là t'as juste besoin de repos. Non, non, c'est pas ça mon idée. Suis moi. Reprit-elle en la tirant.

Elle l'emmena dans leurs chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle, puis jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle la lâcha, lui demandant de ne pas bouger et lui prépara un bain.

-Pour avoir moins mal faut que tu te détendes. Un bain c'est la meilleure solution. Déshabilles toi. Lui dit-elle.

Regina s'exécuta, avec ce petit sourire qui voulait dire "je suis heureuse de l'avoir". Puis Emma se retourna quand le bain fut près pour faire face à la brune recouverte de sa serviette. Elle se leva et l'embrassa.

-Tu peux y aller mon coeur. Chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-Tu viens avec moi? Questionna Regina.

-Je reste près de toi Gina, t'inquiètes pas. Sourit la blonde, en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

La brune ne put retenir la pointe de déception qui s'infiltra dans son coeur. Mais elle ne discuta pas plus et rentra dans son bain, dedans Emma avait mit des perles de savon faisant mousser le bain, en plus d'un doux parfum. Emma s'installa par terre, assise contre le meuble, face au bain, surveillant son amante, en profitant pour l'admirer.

-Em'? Appela Regina après un silence.

-Oui Gina? Répondit Emma, se mettant à genou contre le bain, pour être prêt de la jeune femme.

-Viens avec moi. Sans toi c'est pas pareil. Se plaignit la brune. Emma lui sourit, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre jouant avec l'eau. S'il te plaît Em', viens. Redemanda-t-elle. Je vais pas te supplier non plus. Bougonna-t-elle.

Emma lui embrassa le front, et se mit debout. Elle enleva son pantalon, ses chaussettes, son teeshirt, et enfin ses sous-vêtements, sous l'oeil détaillant de la brune.

-Pousses toi un peu, que je me mette dans ton dos. Demanda Emma, prête à rentrer dans l'eau.

Regina le fit, et la blonde s'assit derrière elle, les bras enlaçant ses épaules. Elle lui embrassa le cou, alors que la main correcte de Regina lui caressait les bras. Puis Emma poussa ses cheveux pour les mettre d'un côté dégageant sa nuque. Elle passa son doigt sur la cicatrice de la brune.

-On a prit deux bains ensemble, et je l'avais pas vue, pourtant maintenant je me dis que je pouvais pas la louper. Expliqua la blonde.

-Parce que tu sais qu'elle est là aujourd'hui, avant tu ne savais pas, et tu ne cherchais pas mes cicatrices. Sourit Regina, jouant avec les doigts de sa compagne.

-Comment tu te sens Gina? Questionna Emma en lui embrassant la cicatrice dans son cou.

-Bizarre. Avoua la brune. Tout de suite je suis bien avec toi, mais en même temps ma tête me fait mal et mon poignet aussi.

Emma lui embrassa la nuque plusieurs fois, la serrant contre son torse, ses doigts caressant ses épaules.

-Après on va dodo pour que tu récupères. Souffla-t-elle.

-Je veux rester là encore un peu. Geignit Regina en se calant plus confortablement contre le corps de sa compagne, l'arrière de sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-Encore un peu si vous voulez Majesté. Sourit Emma.

Les deux femmes restèrent une grosse dizaine de minutes de plus dans l'eau, se délectant de se moment. Quand le bain se refroidit, elles sortirent et allèrent enfiler leurs pyjamas. Elles se glissèrent sous la couette, après que Regina est prit un nouveau médicament, et Emma attendit que sa compagne s'endorme pour céder à la fatigue à son tour.


	39. 39 : Guérir

39 : Guérir.

Le réveil sonna et Emma se précipita pour l'éteindre. Elle avait passé sa nuit à se réveiller et s'endormir, ça ne lui arrivait jamais. Elle avait fini par comprendre que c'était dû à son angoisse que Regina est mal pendant la nuit. Le réveil éteint, Emma observa la brune à ses côtés avant de se lever et de descendre. Dans la cuisine elle trouva un mot d'Henry disant qu'il était partit et leurs souhaitait une bonne journée. Elle sortit ce dont elle avait besoin pour faire des gaufres, le seul truc qu'elle savait faire, elle fit aussi un chocolat chaud, et prépara un plateau, avec une pomme coupé en morceaux, du chocolat, une tasse et une assiette. En demie heure le plateau était prêt et elle remonta. Regina dormait sur le côté, un bras allongé sur la place d'Emma. Celle ci posa le plateau face à Regina avant d'aller dans son dos, pour l'enlacer, lui embrasser la joue.

-Mon coeur, debout... Murmura-t-elle. Il est dix heure. Ajouta-t-elle.

Regina grogna et papillonna des yeux.

-Déjà? Demanda-t-elle avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir le petit-déjeuné. C'est pour moi tout ça?

-Non, non, c'est pour moi, si t'en veux faut que tu te débrouilles. Ironisa Emma. Évidemment que c'est pour toi Gina. Ajouta-t-elle avant de lui embrasser la joue et de se relever, pour laisser sa compagne s'asseoir.

-T'es un amour ma chérie. Rayonna Regina, bien assise, Emma mettant le plateau sur ses genoux, s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Ça à l'air délicieux. Tu as mangé toi?

-Oui, en cuisinant. J'ai juste mon chocolat sur ton plateau. Expliqua la blonde en prenant sa tasse. Comment tu te sens ce matin? Questionna-t-elle plus sérieusement.

-Très bien. Assura Regina, mangeant un carré de chocolat avec sa gaufre.

-Dis moi la vérité, je sais quand tu mens. Ordonna Emma.

-Je vais bien. Insista Regina. Mais elle vit le regard d'Emma qui disait "je te crois pas". Je vais mieux je te le promets.

-Mais c'est pas encore ça? Comprit la blonde. Regina grimaça pour répondre. Je te laisse pas le choix Gina, après ton petit-déjeuné, tu t'habilles et je t'emmène voir Whale. Pas discutable.

-Em'... Se plaignit la brune. Je ne veux pas y aller, laisses du temps pour que ça guérisse.

-Mais ça guérira pas comme ça. Affirma Emma en claquant des doigts pour montrer son idée. Alors il te faut un médecin. Je répète. Pas discutable. Insista-t-elle.

Regina grogna, elle savait que la jeune femme avait raison, mais elle détestait l'hôpital et Whale, et détestait se faire ausculter, qu'on la touche. Elle se remit à manger, alors qu'Emma posait sa tasse vide, pour venir s'allonger sur ses coudes, la tête près de Regina. Elle lui embrassa le bras.

-Je fais ça pour toi, et tu le sais. Je veux que tu n'es plus mal mon coeur. Expliqua-t-elle, la voix inquiète.

-Je sais Emma chérie. Je sais. La rassura Regina en lui câlinant la tête.

La brune finit son petit déjeuné et se leva avec Emma pour aller s'habiller. Regina choisit une robe, voulant aller à la facilité, et Emma l'aida pour la fermer. Prêtes, elles montèrent dans la coccinelle et se rendir à l'hôpital. Whale ne tarda pas à arriver, ne voulant pas faire patienter Madame le Maire, et les emmena dans une salle d'auscultation. La blonde tenait la main non blessée de sa compagne, pour lui montrer sa présence à ses côtés. Whale prit le temps de regarder le poignet de Regina, lui faisant faire quelques mouvements et arrêta en voyant les grimaces, retenues, de douleur.

-Madame Mills, vous avez une belle entorse. Affirma-t-il.

-C'est ce que j'avais dit. S'exclama Emma fièrement.

-Em' pas maintenant. Rétorqua Regina en retenant son sourire devant la mine fière de son amante.

-Madame Mills, vous allez devoir porter une attèle quelques semaines. Et éviter tout mouvements brusques. Informa Whale. Je vais vous mettre un arrêt de travail.

-N'importe quoi! Un arrêt de travail, comme si j'en avais besoin! S'écria Regina excédée autant par cette nouvelle que par la bêtise du docteur. Un je suis le maire je décide et je n'ai pas besoin de mot du médecin. Deux, vous croyez que j'ai le temps de travailler à la mairie avec les problèmes en ce moment. Et pour finir, les méchants vous pensez que si je leurs montre votre petit arrêt de travail ils vont s'arrêter? Finit-elle avec dédain.

-Regina, c'est bon, ça va aller. Calma Emma. Merci Whale, par contre pour l'attèle?

-Je vais en chercher une. Déclara l'homme en s'éclipsant le plus vite possible.

Emma se mit devant Regina, qui était assise, entre ses jambes. Elle prit son visage en coupe, et lui caressa les joues de ces pouces.

-Mon coeur, calmes toi, ça va aller. On réussira à vaincre ces fous malgré ton entorse. N'aies pas peur pour cela. Rassura-t-elle.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'agace dans tout ça. Répondit la brune, dans une voix déçue et désespérée.

-Alors c'est quoi? Interrogea Emma surprise.

Regina, avait toujours le visage tenu par Emma, baissa les yeux, avant de les plonger à nouveau dans ceux verts en face d'elle.

-Je vais avoir qu'une main pour t'enlacer et te faire l'amour.

Emma rougit à cette réponse qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir une seconde. Elle finit par réagir et venir serrer ses bras autour du cou de la brune, pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Je m'en fou moi. Je peux même me passer de ton corps si je suis sûre que tu vas bien. Mais je peux aussi faire l'amour avec toi si tu as une main. Je t'aime avec deux mains, et une seule aussi. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Regina noua ses bras autour de sa taille, prétant attention tout de même à son poignet, et l'embrassa. Elle remerciait le monde de lui avoir offert Emma, elle était la seule personne au monde capable de l'aimer à ce point, quelques soit la situation. Emma Swan était, elle le savait, et chaque jour le prouvait un peu plus, son grand amour, celui qui vous rend vivant et heureux quand tout paraît foutu.

-Je t'aime Emma chérie. Souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers. Je t'aime et je me rends compte que grâce à toi je n'ai plus peur de le dire.

-Et moi tu m'as apprit à le dire, alors comme ça on se complète bien. Sourit Emma.

-On se complète à la perfection. Ajouta Regina, avant de sceller leurs lèvres à nouveau.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes après et les deux femmes se détachèrent pour voir un Whale plus que mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il finit par venir devant Regina pour lui mettre son attèle et repartit en baragouinant un rapide "aurevoir". Emma prit la main de Regina pour regarder son attèle.

-On a perturbé Whale, mais au moins maintenant ton poignet devrait aller mieux. S'amusa-t-elle faisant rire la brune.

-On peut rentrer maintenant? Demanda Regina.

-Avant je voudrais passer chez mes parents. Il est midi et je pense qu'ils sont là. Je voudrais leurs parler. Fit Emma, gênée.

-Pas de problème. Mais ça va? S'inquièta Regina alors qu'elles sortaient de la pièce pour se diriger vers la sortie.

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien. Sourit la blonde.

Elles sortirent rapidement de l'hôpital et se rendirent chez les Charmants. Là-bas comme prévu les deux étaient là, prêts à passer à table. Ils les saluèrent et leurs proposèrent de manger avec eux. Les deux femmes acceptèrent. Pendant le repas, Regina attendit que sa compagne parle, curieuse de ce qu'elle allait dire, mais rien ne vint. C'est une fois dans la cuisine, la table débarasser, que Emma, derrière le comptoir, prit la parole.

-Je vous pardonne. Déclara-t-elle avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Ses parents se tournèrent vers elle, tout comme Regina. Tout trois étaient séparés de la blonde par le comptoir.

-Tu nous...? Sous entendit Mary.

-Oui, je vous pardonne. J'ai vu Lily hier, et je passe du temps avec Regina et Henry. Et si Lily à pu pardonner sa mère d'avoir fait d'horribles choses, si Regina n'en veut pas à Henry de l'avoir blessée, je dois pouvoir vous pardonner. Mais par dessus tout, j'ai passé vingt-huit de ma vie à vous espérer et vous chercher, alors maintenant que je vous hais, je veux pas tout gâcher. Vous êtes mes parents et je vous pardonne. Finit-elle.

Pendant son monologue Emma avait contourné le comptoir, et termina en enlaçant ses parents. Regina les regardait avec un sourire tendre, heureuse de voir que tout se réglait doucement.

-Emma, nous sommes vraiment désolé... Marmonna Mary, des larmes perlant sur ses joues.

-C'est bon maman, c'est derrière nous maintenant, d'accord? Mary acquiesça et reprit sa fille dans ses bras. David dit de même.

-Ah ça fait du bien de te retrouver Emma. Admit David avec un sourire.

-Je dois avouer que oui ça fait du bien. Sourit à son tour Emma. Du coup je reviens vivre avec vous ce soir, je vais arrêter de squatter chez Regina.

Le sourire de la brune disparu à cet instant. Elle n'avait pas pensé que en se réconciliant avec ses parents Emma reviendrait vivre avec eux. Et elle qui ne trouvait toujours pas le courage de lui dire de rester au manoir avec elle et Henry. Même en cet instant les mots ne sortaient pas, elle réussit à se convaincre que cela venait de la présence de David et Mary, et que au manoir elle réussirait probablement mieux.  
Emma remarqua son absence, et en se détachant de ses parents elle s'approcha d'elle et vint embrasser sa joue.

-Tout va bien Gina? Questionna-t-elle.

-Oui Em', juste un peu fatiguée. Sourit faussement la brune.

-Pardon, j'ai zappé, on va rentrer et tu vas pouvoir reposer ton poignet et tout. S'excusa Emma, avant de se tourner vers ses parents. Je rentre avec Regina, mais je reviens ce soir, je mangerais avec vous. Déclara-t-elle en les embrassant. On vous laisse à ce soir!

Les deux femmes quittèrent l'appartement et reprirent la voiture pour rentrer. Regina n'avait pas dit un mot, réalisant que sa compagne rentrait chez ses parents parce qu'elle ne parlait pas, mais les mots ne sortaient pas, elle n'avait jamais eut à demander ça à quelqu'un et avait peur de le faire. Elles rentrèrent au manoir et Regina alla à l'étage, et se laissa tomber sur son lit après avoir enlever ses chaussures. Emma la rejoignit rapidement, perturbée par son comportement, et vint se coucher face à elle dans le lit.

-Mon coeur es-tu certaine que tout va bien? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Oui Em', je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Répondit-elle. Elle laissa un moment se noyant dans les yeux verts face à elle. Tu me prendrais contre toi? Demanda-t-elle.

Emma n'hésita pas et l'entoura de ses bras en se rapprochant pour la serrer contre elle. Regina posa sa tête contre la poitrine de sa compagne, emmêlant leurs jambes. Elle arrêta de penser à tout ce qui serrait son coeur et se concentra sur la respiration d'Emma pour ne penser que à elles. La blonde ne posait pas de question même si elle en mourrait d'envie. Regina avait besoin de sa présence pas besoin d'un questionnaire alors elle respectait cela. La brune sonnée par la douleur et le médicament finit par s'endormir, et Emma se détacha d'elle délicatement.  
Sans en avoir vraiment envie elle refit son sac, vérifiant qu' elle n'oubliait rien. Elle laissa son cadre avec la photo de Henry, elle et Regina sur la table de nuit et prit une feuille et un crayon.  
«Mon coeur, tu avais besoin de dormir alors je ne t'ai pas réveillée en partant. Henry est avec toi, moi je rentre chez mes parents. Merci de m'avoir gardée chez toi, j'ai adoré être autant à tes côtés. Demain je vais aller travailler au poste, mais dis moi quand je peux passer te voir.  
À demain Gina. Je t'aime.  
Ps: oublis pas tes médicaments.»  
Elle déposa le bout de papier plié près du cadre photo et se tourna vers la brune. Elle l'observa un moment avant d'oser déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, rapide et léger pour ne pas déranger la jeune femme. Puis elle quitta la chambre et alla dans celle de son fils.

-Salut ma'! S'exclama le jeune homme.

-Je rentre gamin et ta mère dort. Prévint Emma avec un sourire un peu triste.

-Tu rentres où? Interrogea Henry.

-Bah chez mes parents, maintenant que tout est réglé je vais pas continuer à squatter ici. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu aurais pu. Je croyais que tu resterais moi. Admit-il. Mais t'inquiètes je gère avec maman promis. On se voit demain?

-Oui gamin. Acquiesça-t-elle en venant lui embrasser la tête. À plus. Ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

-À plus ma'. Sourit le jeune homme, perturbé par le départ de sa mère, il pensait sincèrement qu'elle allait rester avec eux.

La blonde quitta la chambre et descendit pour partir. Elle monta dans sa voiture vers six heure du soir et démarra pour retourner dormir à l'appartement de ses parents.  
Regina se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le bruit d'un moteur. Elle regarda l'heure : vingt heure. Elle frissonna et remarqua à ce moment là l'absence d'un autre corps à ses côtés. Elle se retourna et trouva la place d'Emma vide. Son regard fut attiré par le bout de papier à côté de la photo de sa compagne. Elle l'attrapa et le lu. Ses mains tombèrent sur le lit et le papier s'échoua sur son ventre. Emma était partie. Ce soir elle dormait seule. Elle n'eut pas le courage de bouger, Henry passa lui dire qu'il avait préparé les reste mais elle refusa poliment prétextant être fatiguée. Le jeune homme n'insista pas et lui embrassa la joue.

-T'aurais dû lui dire que tu voulais qu'elle reste ici. Mais c'est pas trop tard, demande lui la prochaine fois que vous voyez. Souffla-t-il.

Regina le regarda quitter la pièce sans pouvoir réagir à sa réflexion.  
Minuit sonnait et Emma n'avait pas de nouvelle de Regina. Elle se disait qu'elle avait dû s'endormir et décida d'en faire de même, espérant avoir un message de la brune à son réveil le lendemain.  
Mais Regina ne dormait pas. Cependant elle était toujours avachie, simplement vêtue de sa nuisette, ses vêtements au sol. Elle n'avait pas eut faim et ne cessait de surveiller son téléphone ou de lire le papier laissé par Emma. Cette dernière attendait son message elle s'en doutait mais pourtant elle continuait d'en attendre un de la blonde. Vers une heure elle s'endormi sans même s'en rendre compte tellement elle était fatiguée.

Le réveil d'Emma sonna et elle l'éteignit d'un coup. Elle s'allongea sur le dos, s'étirant. Elle regrettait déjà ses matins auprès de la brune, ses caresses et ses baisers lui manquaient. Cette affection et cette douceur dans le regard brun qui la regardait le matin lui manquaient. Regina lui manquait. Et en même temps elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement à squatter le manoir. Non elle avait prit la bonne décision. Convaincue par cette idée, elle se leva, et s'habilla d'un jean et d'un teeshirt. Les cheveux ramenés dans une queue de cheval, elle descendit et rejoignit ses parents au comptoir de la cuisine. Sa mère lui servit son chocolat.

-Tu as bien dormi? Lui demanda-t-elle en voyant ses yeux fatigués.

-Non Regina m'a manqué. Répondît Emma sans réfléchir avant de se reprendre. Enfin je veux dire, ça va, juste que...enfin...

-C'est bon Emma. La coupa David. Regina t'as manquée et t'as le droit de le dire. On est heureux pour vous deux tant que vous vous l'êtes, ne soit pas gênée. Expliqua-t-il Mary hochant la tête à côté.

-D'accord. Alors j'ai mal dormi sans elle. Admit Emma le nez dans sa tasse.

Ses parents lui offrir un sourire compatissant, ils avaient connu eux aussi l'éloignement même si ce n'était pas pareil. Mais il comprenait le manque que ça pouvait générer.  
Emma finit sa tasse, attrapa deux croissants, et son badge à sa ceinture, son arme dans sa pochette à côté, elle salua ses parents et partit pour le poste. Là-bas elle vérifia son téléphone mais elle n'avait aucun message. Après un long soupir elle se laissa tomber dans sa chaise et se mit au travail.

Regina de son côté s'était réveillée agacée ayant passé la nuit à chercher Emma dans le lit pour se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas là. Elle avait maudit la blonde au moins vingt fois pour la rendre accro à elle. Henry voyant l'humeur de sa mère s'était contenté d'un bisou et était vite partit. Mais avant de passer la porte il n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire ce qu'il pensait.

-Va voir ma' ce matin elle est seule au poste et t'as besoin de la voir vite là! Cria-t-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Regina savait au fond qu'il avait raison. Si elle voyait Emma elle irait mieux mais en même temps elle lui en voulait d'être partie alors qu'elle dormait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.


	40. 40 : Plume

40 : Plume.

Emma travaillait à son bureau quand quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Avec l'espoir de voir Regina, l'attendant depuis deux heures, elle informa la personne qu'elle pouvait entrer. Mais se fut Leroy et un autre des nains qu'elle vit entrer. Ces derniers râlaient tout ce qu'il pouvait mais la blonde ne comprenait rien, elle essayait de les interrompre mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle se leva et contourna son bureau pour se retrouver devant et face aux deux hommes.

-Dites moi calmement. Fit-elle.

-Notre mine à été saccagée dans la nuit! C'est pas normal! La porte que nous avons construite a été explosée! Cria Leroy.

-Qu'est ce que vous attendez par saccagée? Interrogea Emma.

-Détruite, nous nous cassons avec intelligence pour faire cela bien. Là ils ont cherché quelque chose et mit un bazar fou. Expliqua l'homme en grognant, agressif.

-D'accord. Je m'en occupe dans une heure environ. Avant qu'ils ne puissent intervenir, Emma leurs montra la porte. Vous pouvez me laisser merci. Fermez la porte derrière vous.

Ils ne firent pas d'histoires et partirent directement, respectant l'ordre donné. Dans le couloir ils croisèrent Regina, et la saluèrent. Celle ci avait décidé après une bonne heure de réflexion et d'indécision de venir voir son amante. Elle lui manquait trop et avait craqué. Elle entra dans le bureau de la blonde sans faire de bruit, et trouva cette dernière devant son bureau, les mains appuyées sur celui-ci, penchée, le dos légèrement voûté. En silence elle ferma la porte et se colla à Emma en l'entourant de ses bras, la faisant sursauter.

-Gina...Soupira Emma, un soupir remplit de bonheur et de satisfaction. Je ne t'espérais plus. Ajouta-t-elle.

Dans un geste rapide, elle fit passer Regina devant elle, et l'allongea le dos sur son bureau. Au dessus d'elle, elle la regarda comme si elle la découvrait et la brune lui offrit un doux sourire.

-Tu vas bien? Demanda finalement Regina.

-Oui. Ton poignet? Interrogea Emma, une main caressant la cuisse de la brune, allant sous la jupe.

-Ça va. Rassura la brune. Elle attira Emma dans un baiser possessif, la collant à elle, faisant monter leur désir commun d'un coup, la main de la blonde remonta un peu plus haut. Touches moi. Implora Regina.

-Ici Majesté? Questionna Emma avec un sourire.

-J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vue depuis des jours. Avoua la brune.

-Tu m'as beaucoup manqué aussi mon coeur. Souffla Emma, faisant remonter la jupe, avant de coller sa main au dessous en dentelle qui lui fit comprendre à quel point Regina désirait qu'elle la touche. La vérité c'est que son boxer était pareil en cet instant.

-Touches moi. Répéta Regina. S'il te plaît, touches moi, maintenant, ici. J'en peux déjà plus. J'ai besoin que tu me touches.

Emma l'embrassa et glissa sa main dans la culotte en dentelle de son amante. Elle la fit patienter un moment, jouant de son désir, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu passer du silence radio à faire l'amour sur le bureau du poste. Emma finit par se décider à répondre aux désirs de Regina, en la faisant partir au sommet du plaisir.  
Quand Regina eut retrouvé son souffle elle ne tarda pas à se relever et pousser Emma contre le mur du bureau, pour lui rendre l'appareil, la faisant gémir autant qu'elle avait gémit.  
Elles finirent par se laisser tomber sur la chaise dans l'angle à côté d'elle, la brune avachie sur sa compagne, les deux totalement essoufflées. Elles restèrent à se fixer quelques minutes calmant leurs coeurs, Regina caressait les joues de la blonde, qui caressait ses hanches.

-Tu m'en as voulu n'est ce pas? C'est pour ça que t'es restée silencieuse depuis hier. Finit par dire Emma, en serrant ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de descendre de ses genoux.

Regina ne cessa pas ses caresses, perturbée mais heureuse de voir que la blonde avait comprit, elle la connaissait merveilleusement bien.

-Oui. J'aurais voulu t'embrasser, t'enlacer pour te dire au revoir, te regarder partir depuis la porte. J'aurais voulu être là. Mais t'es partie comme ça, sans faire de bruit, en laissant juste un mot.

-Parce que moi au contraire de toi je ne voulais pas vivre ça. J'aime pas les au revoir, j'ai peur à chaque fois que se soit un adieu. Et en plus là tu avais besoin de dormir pour te sentir mieux. Alors je suis partie, en te laissant ma photo et un mot. Confia Emma.

-Et bien la prochaine fois on fera un mixte. Moi réveillée dans la chambre, tu m'embrasseras et partiras. Pour revenir bien sûr après. Ça te va? Proposa Regina avec un léger sourire.

-C'est parfait mon coeur. Sourit Emma en venant l'embrasser. Quand leurs lèvres se quittèrent Emma réalisa. Merde!

-Langage Emma! Râla la brune en se mettant debout, pour ajuster ses vêtement qui avaient bien bougé. Et puis qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda-t-elle en se recoiffant alors que sa compagne se levait à son tour pour se rhabiller.

-Quand t'es arrivée, je venais de parler avec Leroy et un autre nains mais je sais plus son nom. Avoua-t-elle dans une grimace. Bref, leurs mine à été saccagée et j'ai promis d'y aller, et si j'y vais pas vite, je vais être en retard. Expliqua-t-elle en attrapant sa veste.

-Je t'accompagne. Déclara Regina en remettant son manteau. Elle vit le sourcil arqué de sa compagne et reprit. Em', la mine saccagé, c'est forcément Gold et les reines des ténèbres. Et je suis le maire, alors je peux te suivre.

-Pas faux. Accepta Emma avec une moue approbatrice. Alors viens. Dit-elle en lui prenant la main pour la faire suivre.

Elles quittèrent le poste et prirent la voiture d'Emma après des négociations. Elles roulèrent rapidement jusqu'à la mine. Et retrouvèrent les nains, Leroy en tête de groupe. Elles discutèrent quelques minutes avec eux, Emma faisant son boulot de Sheriff et respectant la procédure. Puis elles finirent par rentrer dans la mine, laissant les nains à l'extérieur. À l'intérieur, la terre et les pierres étaient retournées, les deux femmes avaient déjà vu les nains travailler et ils étaient organisé, ce qui n'était pas le cas en cet instant. Après plusieurs minutes, Emma remarqua le visage crispé de Regina et comprit que cette dernière savait quelque chose.

-Gina, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle.

-Rien, tout va bien. Répondit la brune sans même la regarder.

-Gina, pas à moi. Parles. Ordonna la blonde, en attrapant sa main, pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

-Pour faire la plume de l'Auteur, il faut la tailler dans un bois précis et magique, et une pierre que l'on trouve dans les mines pour tailler le bois. Expliqua Regina en regardant ailleurs, avant de relever la tête. Je crois que j'ai compris. L'Auteur veux se refaire une plume pour écrire l'histoire, en s'étant allié à Gold et les reines des ténèbres, je suis presque sûre qu'il veut écrire des histoires avec des fins inversées, et avec la magie du ténébreux se sera très simple de nous les faire vivre.

-Mais Gina on est même pas sûres qu'il se soit rallié à Gold. Remarqua la blonde, les mains s'étant glissées sur les hanches de Regina, pour la rassurer d'un contact.

-Em' rend toi à l'évidence. Cette ordure à fait en sorte que l'enfant de Maléfique prenne ta noirceur. Il s'est enfui devant nous, et apparemment il me déteste lui aussi. Et depuis sa fuite on ne l'a pas vu et étrangement on retrouve la mine souillée, et en plus ta magie comme la mienne s'agite ce qui veux dire que il y a beaucoup de magie noire ici. Alors si Emma, je te le dis, il s'est rallié aux méchants. Déballa Regina les mains posées sur les bras de son amante.

-D'accord, et bien au moins on sait leurs plans. Soupira Emma. Ella laissa un instant avant de reprendre. Tu sais de quel bois il a besoin?

-Je l'ai su, mais là tout de suite je ne sais plus. Pourquoi? Interrogea Regina.

-Parce que si on sait quel arbre il veut on peut aller chercher en forêt, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais dans cette forêt il y a comme des secteurs pour les différentes sortes d'arbres. Expliqua Emma. Viens, on va demander à August. Lança-t-elle en se décollant de Regina qui était restée immobile. Viens mon coeur. Ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Regina réagit et prit sa main, pour sortir. Elles passèrent devant les nains, la blonde leurs disant qu'elle avait une idée du responsable de ce bazar et s'en chargeait. Et que si ils le souhaitaient ils pouvaient se remettre à travailler. Elles reprirent la voiture et Emma roula vers la maison de l'Auteur. Sentant Regina tendue, elle passa sa main sur sa cuisse.

-Comment va ton poignet Gina? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ça va. Je n'aime pas avoir cette attèle, mais je n'ai pas mal. Elle sourit doucement et glissa ses doigts entre ceux de la blonde. Par contre te faire l'amour avec une main est une expérience pas exceptionnelle mais j'ai adoré être dans ton bureau. Provoqua-t-elle en lui embrassant la joue.

-Je vois que tu as vite retrouvée ta provocation. Sourit Emma. Il n'empêche que je sais que quelque chose te tracasse, et tu peux tout me dire. Donc parles moi, dès que tu t'en sentes prête. Emma sentit un nouveau baiser sur sa joue et ajouta avec un sourire malicieux. Mais j'ai aimé te faire l'amour sur mon bureau. Je le verrais plus jamais pareil.

-Si on continu ainsi on verra plus jamais aucun endroit pareil qu'avant. Plaisanta la brune. Ta voiture, ton bureau, mon bureau au manoir, et j'ai quelques autres endroits dont je voudrais changer ma vision.

-Vous avez des idées bien audacieuses Majesté. Ironisa Emma alors que la brune lui embrassait le cou. On est arrivées.

Emma se gara et la brune se détacha d'elle. Elles descendirent et allèrent dans la maison de l'Auteur. Elles y trouvèrent Belle et August, et par chance, la fée Bleue était elle aussi là. Elles s'installèrent dans le salon avec eux trois, et leurs expliquèrent toute la situation. Ni August ni la fée Bleue ne savait quel bois il fallait mais Belle les coupa.

-Moi je sais. Tout les yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Ce n'est pas une sorte d'arbre en particulier qu'il faut, mais un arbre en particulier. C'est tout bêtement un chêne, mais il doit avoir cent cinquante ans, pas plus, pas moins. Ce n'est déjà pas facile d'en trouver un dans la forêt enchantée mais ici, à Storybrooke, je pense que c'est encore plus difficile. Il me semble qu'il n'y en a qu'un. Expliqua-t-elle.

-Sais-tu où il se trouve? Demanda Emma.

-Près du puit, c'est le plus gros des arbres à cet endroit. Répondit Belle.

-On y va Gina? Proposa la blonde, voyant que sa compagne avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées.

-Si tu veux mais c'est pas parce qu'on y va que l'Auteur y sera aussi. Remarqua la brune.

-J'ai d'ailleurs fais quelques recherches sur lui. Coupa Belle. Son titre d'Auteur lui a été retiré quand il a été enfermé dans le livre. Il s'appelle Isaac Heller, et changer l'histoire n'est pas la seule chose mauvaise qu'il est faite. Je dois même dire que je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est lui qui a été choisit pour être l'Auteur.

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel chacun intégrait les informations. Puis Emma les remercia, et prit la main de son amante pour l'entraîner vers l'extérieur. Elles reprirent la voiture et Emma roula jusqu'au puit, elle se gara derrière les arbres et les buissons de façon à cacher la voiture mais à pouvoir voir l'endroit.

-Em' vas tu me dire ce que l'on fait? Interrogea la brune.

-Tu te rappelles de la planque que l'on a faite quand je suis revenue de New York il y a moins d'un an? Sourit Emma en la regardant.

-Évidemment que je m'en souviens, c'était génial même si je mourrais d'envie de te sauter dessus. Avoua Regina. Donc nous faisons une nouvelle planque? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Oui, on va peut-être rester là un moment du coup il faudrait prévenir Henry. Tu peux le faire, j'ai oublié mon portable au poste? Proposa la blonde, surveillant vaguement la zone autour du puit.

Regina prit son téléphone et appela leurs fils pour le prévenir. Lui précisant qu'elles ne savaient pas quand elles rentreraient, et que par conséquent il avait deux solutions, la première il allait chez ses grands-parents, la seconde il se débrouillait seul au manoir, sans sortir ni faire n'importe quoi. Le jeune homme choisit la deuxième option sentant que c'était le moment de faire ses preuves, et de prouver à sa mère qu'il était grand et pouvait rester seul chez eux.  
Quand la brune raccrocha, elle observa Emma qui regardait par la vitre vers le puit. Elle se tourna sur la banquette, repliant une jambe pour être un peu plus face à Emma, et doucement elle vint caresser la nuque de cette dernière. La blonde laissa un petit son de satisfaction résonner, sans pour autant bouger.

-J'adore quand tu fais ça Gina... Murmura Emma.

-J'ai remarqué Emma chérie. Sourit la brune, continuant ses attentions. Tu passeras la nuit avec moi? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Mon coeur on va probablement passer la nuit ici. Lança Emma en lui lançant un regard.

-Alors demain soir? Proposa Regina, alors qu'elle s'adossait à la portière.

-Avec plaisir Gina, je dormirais dans tes bras. Sourit la blonde en se reculant pour venir s'asseoir, le dos contre le torse de la brune. Elle joua avec les doigts de la jeune femme en regardant l'endroit qu'elles surveillaient, en silence pendant de longues minutes. C'était étrange sans toi cette nuit. Mon lit ne m'avais jamais paru aussi grand et vide.

-Le mien aussi. Et pourtant je ne l'ai pas quitté entre ton départ et mon réveil ce matin. Avoua la brune.

Emma ne répondit rien et se contenta d'amener la main de Regina à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, tout en se collant encore plus, si cela était possible, à son torse. Elles restèrent dans le silence, tout en embrassant la tête ou les mains de l'autre toute la fin d'après-midi, Emma retenant son ventre de grogner. Elle mourrait de faim, mais se sentait si bien dans les bras de la brune qu'elle n'osait pas tout briser. Et puis elles devaient surveiller l'endroit et pas aller manger. Ce n'est que vers dix-huit heure qu'elle ne put retenir un énorme grognement. Regina lui enlaça les épaules avec un sourire amusé, et se pencha à son oreille.

-Tu as faim ma chérie? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui je meurs de faim. Je suis désolé. S'excusa-t-elle.

-Ne t'excuses pas, je vais aller chercher notre repas, et je reviens. J'en ai pour dix minutes. Sourit Regina en se redressant légèrement.

-Tu es sûre mon coeur? Interrogea la blonde.

Regina lui embrassa la tête pour lui répondre, et d'un geste de main disparu. Une fois de plus, elle apparu au comptoir du Granny's faisant sursauter Ruby qui était de l'autre côté. Elle salua la serveuse et commanda. Elle prit leurs repas, mais aussi des gâteaux et des viennoiseries sachant qu'Emma aurait faim dans la nuit, et deux chocolats chaud, un avec cannelle l'autre sans. Avec tout, elle re-disparu pour arriver à côté de la voiture jaune de la blonde. Elle entra dedans et sourit à la blonde qui avait l'air d'une enfant affamé. Elles s'installèrent sur la banquette avant que la blonde avait reculé pour avoir de la place, et mangèrent ensemble.

-C'est quoi le deuxième sac Gina? Questionna Emma.

-Des gâteaux et des chocolats chauds. Je connais ta gourmandise. Sourit Regina.

-Tu es la femme parfaite sérieux! S'emballa Emma la bouche pleine, ses yeux alternant entre le puit et Regina. J'adore faire des planques avec toi. Ajouta-t-elle une fois sa bouche vidée.

-Moi aussi, même si celle ci est mieux que la première. Sourit Regina, en finissant sa salade.

Emma laissa un sourire d'enfant s'étendre sur son visage et finit de manger. Les déchets dans le sac sur la banquette arrière, Emma se pencha pour embrasser la brune, et ensuite la prendre dans ses bras, se mettant comme elles étaient plutôt, les places inversées, Regina le dos contre le torse d'Emma. La brune se laissa aller, contre elle, ressentant ce sentiment de plénitude qu'elle avait cherché toute la nuit dernière.

-Tout va bien mon coeur? Chuchota Emma, fixant toujours l'endroit où se trouvait le puit.

-Oui Em', juste un peu fatiguée. Remarqua la brune, la voix faible.

-Alors dors, je bouge pas, promis. Emma embrassa la tête de la jeune femme qui refusa de s'endormir.

Et pourtant quelques minutes après elle sombrait dans le sommeil. Emma resta éveillée toute la nuit, en gardant Regina contre elle, attendant que quelque chose arrive. Elle avait l'habitude des planques et même si la brune l'avait abandonnée à onze heure, elle, elle tenait.


	41. 41 : Surveillance

41 : Surveillance.

Regina entrouvrit les yeux, et fut éblouie par la lumière. Elle tenta de se redresser mais les bras autour d'elle l'en empêchèrent. Elle sentit une douleur dans son dos et ses fesses, et eut besoin d'une minute pour réaliser qu'elle s'était endormie dans les bras de la blonde la veille pendant leurs planque.

-Bonjour mon coeur. Chuchota Emma, en lui embrassant le front. Bien dormi?

-Oui, ça va. Et toi tu n'as pas dormi? Interrogea-t-elle la voix rauque. Emma fit non de la tête avec un sourire. Il est qu'elle heure?

-Huit heure et demi passé. Mes parents arrivent à neuf heure, ils vont prendre notre place. Déclara la blonde.

-Pourquoi prennent-ils notre place? Questionna la brune en se redressant pour s'asseoir face à Emma.

-Parce que j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil Gina. Marmonna Emma, avant de bailler grandement.

-Et bien tu pourrais dormir pendant que je surveille. Affirma Regina, comme si c'était une évidence.

-Non, si il arrive quelque chose pendant que je dors, je veux pas qu'une merde t'arrive, surtout avec ton poignet. Et puis tu manques aussi de sommeil. Et ils s'en sortiront très bien. Qu'est ce qui te dérange dans l'idée qu'ils prennent notre place?

-Je sais pas, je trouve ça juste étrange. Et puis je n'ai pas mal au poignet. Protesta Regina.

-On va rentrer, on dormira, et après on revient. Déclara la blonde.

-Alors tu dors chez moi. Ordonna la brune.

-Avec plaisir. Sourit Emma en lui volant un baiser.

Elles attendirent encore quelques minutes, et Mary et David arrivèrent, ils les saluèrent et échangèrent leurs places. Emma conduisit la petite coccinelle jaune jusqu'au manoir. Elle se gara devant, et, Regina tenant sa main, elles entrèrent au moment où Henry se préparait à sortir.

-Oh les mamans! Ça va? S'enjoua-t-il.

-Oui, on est épuisées mais ça va. Acquiesça Emma en baillant, la porte fermée derrière elle, enlevant ses bottines avec ses pieds.

-Tout c'est bien passé seul mon chéri? S'inquiéta Regina prenant le visage de son fils entre ses mains.

-Je ne suis plus un bébé maman, et faut que j'aille en cours. T'as ma' occupes toi plus d'elle parce que quand elle a fait une nuit blanche elle fait plein de conneries. Confia-t-il.

-Langages Henry. Rouspeta la brune, avant d'entendre un bruit résonner. Je vais voir ta mère. Va à l'école à ce soir mon chéri. Fit rapidement Regina en lui embrassant la tête pour se précipiter dans la cuisine. Henry partit et la brune trouva sa compagne par terre, se tenant la tête. Emma chérie qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Paniqua-t-elle en s'accroupissant à côté d'elle.

-Je me suis pris le coin du placard dans la tête. Henry l'avait laissé ouvert, et je suis trop fatiguée pour le voir. Bredouilla la blonde se frottant la tête.

-Il faut vraiment que tu dormes. Sourit doucement Regina en prenant un sac de glaçons dans le congélateur. Elle se rassit sur les cuisses d'Emma, une jambe pliées de chaque côté d'elle. Attention ça va faire très froid. Prévint-elle en posant le sac de glaces sur le front de la blonde.

-Aïe aïe! Se plaignit Emma en grimaçant. Regina déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Ginaaa... C'est froid...

-Je sais ma chérie, mais ça t'évitera la bosse et le mal de crâ Regina en lui embrassant la tempe plusieurs fois.

Les mains d'Emma se glissèrent sur le haut des fesses de la brune. Pour finir par la serrer dans ses bras, la collant à elle, la faisant sourire.

-C'est moins froid quand t'es collée à moi. Marmonna Emma faisant pouffer son amante. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Em'. Sourit la brune en l'embrassant. On va au dodo, toi t'es totalement épuisée et je veux pas que tu te fasses plus mal.

Elle se leva et aida Emma à faire de même. Elle la laissa tenir la glace pour la tenir contre elle. Là-haut elles se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, habillées.

-On fait un joli couple de bras cassés. Ria Emma alors qu'elle posait le sac de glace moins gelé sur la table de nuit, pour se rallonger sur le ventre, les yeux vers la brune. Surtout toi le bras cassé. Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Fais gaffe je vais te mettre à la porte avec ta bosse sur la tête. Provoqua Regina avec un sourire en coin. Emma lui fit une petite moue déçue et Regina se colla à elle, l'enlaçant. Je te garde dans mon lit si tu me fais un bisou.

La blonde lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis lovée dans ses bras, elle s'endormit, suivit de Regina.

Elles se réveillèrent en même temps en fin d'après-midi. Le premier réflexe d'Emma fut de se coller face à la brune et de l'embrasser plusieurs fois du bout des lèvres, pour l'aider à se réveiller en douceur.

-Majesté...Murmura-t-elle.

-Em'...La blonde se pressa un peu plus contre elle et l'embrassa. Tes lèvres sont parfaites. Admit Regina sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, pas tout à fait réveillée.

-Les tiennes aussi. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Je crois même que je vais les garder avec moi à partir de maintenant. Sourit-elle avant de sceller encore une fois leurs lèvres.

-Faut que tu me prennes avec, pas l'un sans l'autre. Sourit Regina, les mains glissées sur les joues de sa compagne.

-Je prends les deux, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Emma s'allongea sur le corps de la brune en prenant garde à son poignet. Je crois qu'on devrait sortir de ce lit avant que tout ne dérape.

-Je crois aussi, mais embrasses moi encore un peu. Insista Regina.

Emma resta sur elle, leurs lèvres scellées, encore quelques minutes. Puis elles se levèrent, tentèrent de retrouver une apparence pas trop mal, et descendirent. Elles firent une escale par la cuisine, pour manger un petit quelque chose, et Regina prépara des cases dalle pour plus tard. Elles finirent par quitter le manoir pour prendre cette fois la voiture de Regina, celle ci s'étant dit que si elle prenait sa voiture, Emma serait obligée de repasser par le manoir pour rentrer chez elle. La brune était prête à tout les stratagèmes possibles et inimaginables pour faire venir Emma chez elle sans avoir à lui demander de s'installer, n'y arrivant toujours pas.

Vingt heure sonnait, cachées derrière les arbres, les deux femmes avaient mangé et surveillaient l'endroit. Regina tournait encore et toujours la situation dans sa tête cherchant comment demander à la blonde de vivre avec elle sans vraiment le demander.

-Em' je peux te demander quelque chose? Demanda-t-elle dans un élan insensé.

-Oui vas-y. Répondit nonchalamment Emma, avant d'apercevoir quelque chose et de couper la brune qui allait reprendre. Regardes. Fit-elle en montrant du doigt une forme.

Regina en oublia sa question et fixa ce que la blonde pointait du doigt. Sans un mot elles sortirent de la voiture et allèrent discrètement vers l'ombre, étant persuadées que c'était Isaac. Dans la nuit l'homme tailla un bout de bois dans l'arbre, avec la pierre, puis il alla s'accouder au puit, pour tailler le bois en plume. Emma et Regina se lancèrent un regard qui leurs suffirent pour se mettre d'accord. La blonde s'avança et prit la parole à un mètre de Isaac.

-Vous voulez écrire à nouveau? Lança-t-elle.

Isaac fit volte face, et tenta de s'en aller mais Regina, grâce à la magie, le stoppa.

-Vous vouliez partir rejoindre quelqu'un? Provoqua la brune.

-Lâchez moi! Ordonna l'homme toujours bloqué.

-La plume? Pour écrire l'histoire sous les ordres de Gold? N'est ce pas? Demanda Emma.

-Je ne vous répondrais pas. Râla Isaac en tentant par tout les moyens de bouger.

-Ça veut dire oui. Souffla Emma avant de revenir près de sa compagne. Que dirais-tu de le garder bloquer, de le mettre dans ta voiture et d'aller l'enfermer dans une des cellules sous l'hôpital? Proposa-t-elle tout bas.

-Je fais ça. Sourit Regina, de ce sourire qui voulait dire "j'adore l'idée de lui en faire baver".

Isaac sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, toujours bloqué, Regina derrière le volant, Emma à côté, ils roulèrent vers l'hôpital, l'homme lâchant des grognements par moment. Garées, elles descendirent, traînant Isaac, et passèrent par une petite porte allant sous l'hôpital pour enfermer celui qui se criait Auteur. Une fois l'homme en cellule, Regina le lâcha, lui laissant au moins ses mouvements pour tourner en rond. Les deux femmes retournèrent dehors, et Emma s'adossa contre la voiture noire de sa compagne, qui vint se coller à elle. Elle la serra dans ses bras, et elles laissèrent un soupir de soulagement sortir.

-On a sauvé nos fins heureuses mon coeur. Murmura Emma.

-Oui. Tu as la pierre, j'ai le bois, on a tout pour la plume, ils n'ont rien. Je t'ai toi, j'ai notre fils, pas eux. Sourit fièrement Regina.

-C'est mesquin tout ce que tu dis là Gina. S'amusa la blonde, resserrant ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Mais j'adore... Souffla-t-elle dans son oreille.

-Alors j'ai le droit si t'adore. Provoqua la brune en lui embrassant le cou.

-Je te ramène mon coeur? Proposa Emma alors que Regina arrêtait les baisers et lui faisait face.

-Ça veut dire qu'on dort pas ensemble cette nuit? Fit tristement Regina.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi? Interrogea la blonde.

-Je veux que tu me fasses ta super recette de pâtes, je veux prendre un chocolat chaud sur le canapé avec toi et Henry, et je veux passer la nuit dans notre lit avec toi. Confia Regina, la voix plus douce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais eut avec Emma, les doigts glissant furtivement dans la nuque de la jeune femme.

-Dans «notre» lit. Sourit Emma en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Regina sentit son coeur exploser en entendant ce mot, cette façon de parler elles. Oui, elle voulait que se soit leurs lit. Peut-être qu'en proposant chaque jour à Emma de passer la nuit chez elle, les choses se feraient toutes seules. Toujours était-il qu'elle était figée dans les bras de la blonde, qui la regardait perplexe, en l'appelant sans la brusquer.

-Pardon je pensais à autre chose. S'excusa-t-elle.

-Je vois ça, t'as carrément arrêté de m'embrasser. Bougonna Emma sans méchanceté.

-Pardon, pardon, Emma chérie. S'excusa Regina en se cramponnant à son cou, et l'embrassant dès le dernier mot sortit.

-Allez on va chez toi mon coeur. Sourit Emma. C'est pas qu'il fait nuit et froid, mais ton nez est tout rouge et j'ai faim. S'amusa-t-elle.

Elles remontèrent dans la voiture et rentrèrent rapidement au manoir, après qu'Emma est tout de même prévenu ses parents qu'elles avaient enfermé Isaac. Elles rentrèrent dans le manoir, et leurs fils déboula en courant dans les escaliers et arriva devant elles dans l'entrée alors qu'elles se débarrassaient de leurs manteaux et chaussures.

-Henry, ne cours pas dans les escaliers. Rouspeta la brune.

-Oui oui maman. Fit-il rapidement. Vous avez réussi?

-On a déjà raté un truc? Se moqua Emma.

-Allez racontez moi, soyez sympa! Supplia Henry.

-On va se prendre un verre, ta mère va faire à manger et on va tout te dire. Sourit Regina, en entraînant les deux vers la cuisine.

-Ma' c'est moi où maman est pieds nus dans la maison? Murmura Henry vers sa mère blonde.

-Non non elle est pieds nus. Ria Emma. Elle a prit l'habitude à force de passer des nuits dehors et d'avoir une belle gueule de bois le lendemain.

-Emma je t'ai entendue! Râla Regina, alors que les deux s'accoudaient au comptoir. Viens faire à manger au lieu de dire n'importe quoi. Et ouvres la bouteille de vin, je peux pas avec cette saleté d'attèle. Grogna-t-elle.

La blonde vint ouvrir la bouteille, laissant son fils de l'autre côté du comptoir. Mais avant de se mettre à cuisiner, elle attrapa la brune par les hanches, et serra son dos contre son torse, en lui embrassant le début de la mâchoire faisait rire la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Je préfère ton rire à tes grognements. Plaisanta Emma en la lâchant tout doucement.

Regina lui fit une grimace mais avec un sourire dessiner sur son visage. Pas un sourire sur ses lèvres, non, ce sourire qui se lit par tout les traits du visage, par le rayonnement émit des yeux. La blonde se mit à cuisiner, disant aux deux autres de ne pas regarder sa recette, avant d'avec Regina raconter à leurs fils se qui c'était passé. Elle trinqua tout de même avec sa compagne pendant que les pâtes et la garniture cuisaient, elle en profita pour lui voler un baiser.

-Gamin, tu peux mettre la table? Proposa la blonde, mais elle vit Regina se lever aussi. Toi, tu te reposes, et tu ne bouges pas.

-Em' je vais bien. Rassura Regina.

La blonde fit le tour du comptoir et l'obligea à se rasseoir, en se collant à son dos, lui enlaçant les épaules.

-Bouges pas Gina, soit une reine pour toute la soirée et laisses toi porter mon coeur. Murmura-t-elle en lui embrassant le cou, alors que la main de Regina caressait ses bras.

-D'accord. Tu te la joues femme parfaite? Sourit la brune.

-Je ne le suis pas d'habitude? Interrogea Emma avec une petite moue.

-Tu sais très bien que je t'aime. Répondit la jeune femme tournant la tête vers sa compagne.

-Ça veut pas dire que je suis la femme parfaite. Rétorqua Emma en retournant s'occuper du repas.

Regina se leva et vint rapidement se coller au dos de sa compagne. Lui embrasant la nuque en caressant son ventre, de plus en plus haut vers sa poitrine.

-Tu sais très bien que tu es la plus parfaite. Tu es ce qui pouvait m'arriver de mieux, à moi et mon petit coeur noir. Chuchota-t-elle dans le cou d'Emma.

-Tu as pas un petit coeur noir. Tu as un super coeur tout rouge, que j'aime. Répondit tendrement Emma.

Regina la serra encore plus fort, sans cesser ses caresses sur son ventre, lui embrassant doucement la nuque.

-Les mamans je suis Henry votre fils, et je suis derrière vous. Ironisa le jeune homme.

-Pardon chéri. S'excusa Regina sans pour autant se détacher de la blonde. Mais vas falloir t'y faire, parce que quand ta mère est là, je reste collée à elle. Sourit-elle.

-Et c'est pas moi qui vais l'en empêcher. Ria Emma en coupant le feu. Allez à table!

Ils se dirigèrent tout les trois autour de la table, et mangèrent ensemble en discutant de la suite des évènements pour enchaîner sur des sujets plus légers et plus agréables pour eux. Ils rirent et sourirent toute la soirée, Emma et Regina assises côté à côte face à leurs fils, échangeant quelques baisers par moment. Les repas fini, Emma fit la vaisselle avec Regina à côté d'elle. Puis elle fit un chocolat chaud et alla dans le salon avec son fils et sa compagne pour regarder un film. Regina se mit dans un coin du canapé, les jambes sur les cuisses d'Emma, qui les lui caressait, Henry dans l'autre angle du canapé. Le film se termina et Henry les embrassa avant d'aller se coucher. Une fois disparu, Emma se permit de prendre la main de Regina dans la sienne.

-Comment va ton poignet mon coeur? Demanda-t-elle.

-Bien. Sourit la brune en se mettant à genou sur le canapé près d'Emma, pour lui embrasser le cou. Enlèves moi l'attèle Em'.

-Non Gina. Ça fait à peine trois jours, c'est pas suffisant. Protesta la blonde.

-Em', de un ma magie à soigné mon poignet plus vite que normalement. De deux je n'ai pas mal. De trois, et c'est le point le plus important, je veux te toucher, et avec mes deux mains. Souffla-t-elle en se collant un peu plus à son amante, lui montrant son poignet.

-Tu es sûre d'être guérie? S'inquiéta Emma, un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

-Sûre. C'est la magie. Enlèves mon attèle Em'. Insista Regina.

La blonde détacha lentement l'attèle de Regina, et la posa sur le canapé. Elle caressa du bout des doigts le poignet de la brune, qui frissonna.

-Il à l'air mieux. Mais promet moi de ne pas faire n'importe quoi? Murmura Emma, à quelques centimètres des lèvres de son amante.

-Je promets de juste te toucher, t'enlacer et te faire l'amour. Juste ça. Répondit Regina en l'embrassant.

Emma passa ses mains sous les cuisses de la brune et la souleva pour l'emmener à l'étage. Dans la chambre, sans faire trop de bruit elle ferma la porte, et alla jusqu'au lit, sur lequel elle s'assit, la brune sur ses cuisses, une jambe de part et d'autre de son corps. Regina lui caressait la nuque et le haut du dos, la griffant doucement.

-Tu n'as pas mal à la tête. Demanda soudainement la brune contre les lèvres de son amante.

-Non, là il n'y a que toi qui occupes mon esprit tout de suite. Répondit la blonde en revenant à ses lèvres, et se laissant tomber sur le lit, sur le dos, Regina sur elle.

-Em'! S'écria la brune en tombant.

Regina descendit ses mains au pantalon d'Emma, le déboutonnant rapidement. Elle fit glisser le pantalon de la jeune femme tout en embrassant son cou et son buste. Une fois le bas évincé elle revint à ses lèvres, pour lui enlever son haut. Emma, en sous-vêtement, s'attaqua à la robe de son amante, pour la faire rejoindre ses vêtements. Il ne fallu que deux minutes de plus pour que les deux femmes ne soient totalement nues, et ne retiennent plus leurs pulsions.


	42. 42 : Au manoir

42/Au manoir.

Regina papillonna des yeux, sentant la fraîcheur touché soudainement son corps. Elle chercha de la main le bord de la couette vers ses épaules, mais ne la trouva pas. Elle regarda son corps, et réalisa soudainement, qu'elle n'était pas du tout couverte, la couette ayant littéralement disparu de son corps. Comprenant en une fraction de seconde elle se tourna vers Emma, qui elle était emmitouflée dans la couette, comme une enfant.

-Emma, donnes moi de la couette. S'agaça Regina, avec sa voix du matin, en tirant sur le coin du draps. Mais la blonde tenait bien trop la couette pour qu'elle puisse la mettre sur elle. Emmaaaa...Grogna-t-elle faisant geignir la blonde qui ne voulait pas se réveiller. Donnes moi de la couette! Réitéra-t-elle.

-Ginaaaa... Grogna Emma, endormie, en bougeant se retrouvant le visage vers la brune.

-Je te déteste, j'ai froid et je suis nue. Pesta Regina. Elle regarda un instant le corps de sa compagne enroulé dans la couette, tout en tirant cette dernière. N'y arrivant pas, elle choisit une autre solution, elle se colla à Emma, sous le petit bout de couette. T'es pas cool. Murmura-t-elle.

À peine son dernier mot dit, Emma, endormie, se tourna, collant son torse au dos de la brune, enroulant son bras autour d'elle, libérant la couette que Regina tira sur elles. Avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil Regina regarda l'heure. Il était six heure, elle aurait pu se lever au lieu de chercher à avoir la couette, mais au final elle était au chaud dans les bras de la blonde qu'elle aimait, alors elle n'allait pas se plaindre.

Quatre heures plus tard, Regina rouvrit les yeux, cette fois par habitude. Elle n'avait pas bougé, et Emma non plus. Elle se tourna dans les bras de la blonde, et lui embrassa le bout du nez. Emma fronça ce dernier mais se réveilla pas, faisant sourire Regina. Celle ci appuya doucement sur le nez de la jeune femme de manière répétitive.

-Ginaa... Grogna Emma. Arrêtes...

Mais la brune continua et Emma finit par entrouvrir les yeux. La brune cessa alors.

-Tu m'as piqué la couette cette nuit. Je me suis retrouvée sans rien, à avoir froid. Remarqua posément Regina.

-Pardon. J'ai pas fais exprès. Marmonna Emma, resserrant ses bras qui étaient toujours autour de Regina. Je vois que du coup tu t'es collée à moi.

-La seule solution que j'ai trouvé. Sourit doucement Regina, au fond cette solution lui avait bien plu. Fallait que je cache mon corps et j'avais froid, et je voulais dormir.

-Ça fait beaucoup de raisons. Plaisanta la blonde, les yeux à moitié ouvert.

Regina lui sourit et lui embrassa un oeil, puis l'autre, du bout des lèvres, pendant que ses mains jouaient avec les boucles blondes.

-Tu as bien dormi? Demanda Regina après un silence, permettant à Emma de se réveiller un peu plus. Cette dernière hocha la tête avec un sourire. Tu n'as pas mal à ta tête?

-Non mon coeur, ma tête va très bien. Et ton poignet va comment? Interrogea la blonde en embrassant le nez de sa compagne.

-Il va bien aussi. On est en bon état. Ria Regina. Elle fixa les lèvres d'Emma et passa lentement son pouce dessus. Embrasses moi Emma chérie. Quémanda-t-elle.

La blonde esquissa un léger sourire, et tout en resserrant ses bras autour de sa compagne, elle scella leurs lèvres avec douceur. Elles s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois avec une certaine lenteur qui pourrait rendre dingue, mais elles appréciaient ce temps, elles aimaient ce doux contact, léger, possessif, amoureux mais surtout pour l'une comme pour l'autre : sécurisant. Quand elles se séparèrent, Regina observa le visage rayonnant d'Emma. Celle ci avait un grand sourire plein de bonheur, les yeux qui pétillaient et les joues rougies.

-Tu es tellement belle. Murmura Regina, avec cette discrétion qui faisait penser qu'elle le disait peut-être pour elle.

-Dis la femme la plus belle de tout les mondes réunis. Ironisa Emma mal à l'aise devant le compliment.

-C'est toi la plus belle ma chérie. Souffla Regina en caressant les pommettes de la jeune femme.

-Non toi. Provoqua Emma.

-Je ne continuerais pas cet échange stupide et immature. Rétorqua la brune, avec sa voix de politicienne.

-J'ai gagné! S'exclama Emma en serrant toujours la brune contre elle.

-Non, j'ai juste dit que je ne m'abaissais pas à tes enfantillages. Fit remarquer la brune toujours sérieusement.

Emma lui fit un sourire charmeur, et Regina fit son possible pour ne pas sourire mais en minute elle perdit son sérieux et craqua devant sa compagne laissant un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai gagné. Murmura la blonde en venant l'embrasser.

Regina grogna dans le baiser, mais le lui rendit.

-T'es agaçante Em'. Marmonna la brune alors que leurs lèvres se détachaient.

-Oui mais tu m'aimes. Sourit la blonde avec provocation. Regina grogna et poussa Emma, pour sortir du lit et prendre son peignoir. T'es encore plus belle complètement nue.

La blonde, rapidement, s'agenouilla sur le lit, et attrapa sa compagne, pour la ramener contre elle.

-Ah non Em', pas maintenant! Refusa Regina. Elle se libéra des bras de la jeune femme et attrapa son peignoir qu'elle enfila. T'avais qu'à pas être agaç -t-elle. Et couvres toi.

-Si t'es méchante comme ça, je viendrais plus dormir chez toi. Menaça Emma en prenant son boxer et son haut, qu'elle enfila sous le regard perturbé de Regina.

Cette dernière n'était pour une fois pas perturbée par la nudité de sa compagne, mais plus par la menace que cette dernière avait faite sans méchanceté. Elle qui cherchait depuis des jours et des jours a proposer à Emma de vivre au manoir, venant de se prendre une remarque qui lui faisait peur. Et pourtant Emma n'avait voulu que faire une blague.

-Em'? Appela Regina alors que la blonde était dans le couloir et elle dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre.

-Quoi? Fit la blonde en se retournant. Ma Gina elle rigole, elle est tendre et douce, elle refuse jamais mes baisers et mes câlins et surtout elle m'aime. T'es pas ma Gina ce matin. Cita Emma.

-Mais c'est moi. Je t'aime et des baisers et des câlins j'en veux des milliers toujours. Affirma la brune en s'approchant de sa compagne qui lui sourit.

-Alors viens là ma Gina. Dit la blonde en ouvrant les bras.

Regina n'hésita pas et se blottit contre sa compagne, son nez au niveau du creux de l'épaule de la blonde, elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme. Emma la serra contre elle, embrassant sa tempe, son oreille, son cou et son épaule.

-Ne redis pas que je suis méchante et que tu ne reviendras plus ici. Ordonna Regina dans un souffle, toujours dans le cou d'Emma.

-Je pourrais pas me passer de toi, tu devrais le savoir. J'ai dis ça bêtement, je reviendrais ici parce que j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'aime mon coeur. Murmura Emma la serrant contre elle, sentant les mains de Regina cramponnées à son dos.

La brune ne bougea pas d'un pouce se laissant bercer, calmant ses pensées et son coeur. Emma avait un pouvoir sur elle que personne n'avait jamais eut et que personne n'aurait jamais plus.

-Tu ferais des gaufres? Demanda-t-elle sans bouger, plus calme.

-Si vous voulez Majesté. Sourit Emma. Mais faut les mériter. Regina releva la tête pour la regarder. Je veux un baiser.

Regina se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement. Elles se détachèrent et descendirent en souriant. Emma se mit à faire les gaufres alors que Regina faisait les cafés. Henry était à l'école et avait laissé un mot pour les prévenir qu'il rentrait tard car il avait du travail.  
La brune s'accouda au comptoir et regarda Emma faire le petit-déjeuner.

-J'ai envie de rien faire aujourd'hui. Annonça-t-elle avec une voix honteuse, comme si cette envie était anormale.

Il est vrai que pour Regina, avoir envie de ne rien faire était rare, ce n'est que depuis qu'elle était avec Emma qu'elle passait autant de temps à ne rien faire.

-Et bien ne faisons rien. Sourit Emma. C'est bien de rien faire des fois.

-Je me doute que tu aimes ne rien faire. Provoqua la brune.

-Si tu veux des gaufres non brûlées, tu devrais arrêter de te moquer. Plaisanta Emma. La brune s'approcha doucement d'elle et dans un geste vif elle attrapa une gaufre. Gina non! S'énerva Emma alors que la concernée avait déjà la bouche pleine. Tu peux partager un peu non au moins? Ajouta-t-elle en s'approchant de son amante pour croquer dans sa gaufre.

Regina lui sourit et l'embrassa. Puis elle vint s'accouder à côté de la blonde qui continuait de faire les gaufres, en grignotant ensemble. Emma ne pu s'empêcher d'embrasser la brune qui était plus petite qu'elle et qu'elle trouvait adorable. Le petit-déjeuné prêt la blonde emmena tout dans le canapé en entraînant Regina avec elle. La brune, contrairement à avant, ne se fit pas prier pour se lover contre Emma pour manger. Henry lui aurait fait cela un mois auparavant elle aurait hurlé qu'on ne mangeait pas dans le canapé mais à table, que c'était n'importe quoi, et aujourd'hui elle le faisait elle même, Emma avait un dont pour tout changer. Cette dernière venait de tasser une gaufre dans sa bouche.

-Tu es vraiment une enfant Emma! Ria Regina en la voyant avec ses joues rondes et pleines.

-Écoutes va falloir te faire à l'idée que t'es amoureuse d'une enfant qui mange n'importe quoi, n'importe comment, qui dort comme une marmotte, qui est maladroite, qui dit que des conneries et des gros mots, qui est impulsive et idiote et j'en passe. Cita sérieusement la blonde en la regardant, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Mais je m'y suis fait, très bien même, cependant je continue de m'étonner de toute tes bêtises. Sourit la brune en embrassant la joue de nouveau ronde de sa compagne. Et j'aime bien ton côté enfantin. Ajouta-t-elle en frôlant les lèvres de la jeune femme des siennes.

-Si tu l'aimes bien moi je t'aime. Souffla Emma en venant l'embrasser. Je pensais pas trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aimer. Avoua-t-elle après avoir poussé l'assiette de gaufres, en tirant la brune vers elle, pour l'enlacer.

-Il faut être fou pour ne pas t'aimer. Rassura Regina en l'embrassant.

La brune resta contre le côté droit de la jeune femme, un bras de cette dernière l'entourant. Elles continuèrent de manger quelques gaufres avec leurs cafés. Regina se laissait totalement allé contre la blonde, se délectant de chaque instant, mais redoutant l'instant où Emma allait lui dire qu'elle devait rentrer chez ses parents. Ayant fini de manger, Emma se leva, embrassa rapidement le front de la brune et lui dit qu'elle revenait. Elle déposa la vaisselle dans la cuisine, et sortit du manoir pour aller dans sa voiture. Elle récupéra sur la banquette arrière le dossier qu'elle n'avait pas fini quelques jours auparavant. Elle le ramena dans le salon, où Regina était, et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle sur le canapé, un stylo entre ses lèvres.

-Tu vas travailler? S'étonna Regina.

-Juste quelques trucs à finir pour ce dossier. Expliqua Emma en tailleur, posant à côté d'elle les documents, et sur sa jambe gauche, un qu'elle commença à remplir. La brune soupira et s'allongea pour poser sa tête sur la cuisse de la blonde, qui la laissa faire. Bien installée Majesté? Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Oui Emma chérie, merci. Sourit la brune en fermant les yeux.

-T'endors pas mon coeur. Chuchota la blonde.

Emma passa près d'une heure à travailler, quand elle lisait les documents, sa main libre se perdait dans les cheveux, bruns sur sa jambe. Regina ne dormait pas, mais somnolait, surtout quand elle était bercée par les caresses de sa compagne. Quand Emma eut signé le dernier document elle le rangea avec les autres dans le dossier, et posa ce dernier sur la table basse avec le crayon. Une main toujours dans les cheveux bruns, l'autre caressa la hanche et le ventre de la brune, qui était couverts par un peignoir. Regina laissa un petit soupir passer ses lèvres, mais quand elle sentit les lèvres d'Emma sur son oreille elle ne pu résister, et se redressa, à quatre pattes, pour pousser Emma sur le dos, la tête sur le coussin de l'accoudoir.

-Oula Gina. Une soudaine envie? Lança Emma avec un sourire malicieux.

-Oui. Acquiesça sans honte Regina, avant de venir l'embrasser sur sa mâchoire. Une énorme envie de toi. Articula-t-elle en descendant ses baisers dans le cou de la jeune femme sous elle. Je ne m'arrête jamais d'avoir envie de toi.

-Il est midi passé on a tout l'après-midi mon coeur. Souffla Emma, les jambes enlaçant les hanches de la brune.

Les deux femmes firent l'amour sur le canapé tout l'après-midi. Elles mangèrent le reste de gaufres dans l'assiette sur la table passe entre quelques baisers et caresses. Mais ce qu'elles n'avaient pas vu c'est l'heure. Dix-sept heure arriva rapidement, et Henry avait envoyé un message disant que au final il rentrait à l'heure normale, sauf que ses mères ne l'avaient pas vu. Alors quand la porte de l'entrée claqua, les deux femmes étaient toujours nues sur le canapé. Regina écarquilla les yeux et attrapa le plaid pour le tirer sur elles, se cachant derrière Emma, qui tentait elle de se cacher avec le plaid, tout en gloussant de gêne et d'amusement.

-Les mamans? Vous êtes là?! Appela Henry, mais avant qu'elles ne puissent répondre il entrait dans le salon. Non sérieux?! Cria-t-il en se tournant dos à elles. Mais pas le canapé! Je m'y assois moi aussi! Râla-t-il. Vous abusez sérieux...Y a une chambre d'amis et ta chambre maman, vous pouvez pas faire ça là-haut...

-Pardon gamin. Pouffa Emma, qui se retenait de rire comme elle pouvait. On a pas vu l'heure, on pensait avoir largement le temps de s'habiller avant que t'arrives, tu avais dit que tu rentrais tard. Fit-elle pour se justifier.

-Oui, bah j'ai envoyé un message y a une heure si ce n'est deux pour vous dire que au final je rentrais à l'heure normale. Mais vous deviez être trop occupées. Ironisa Henry.

-Bon au lieu de te foutre de nous peux tu sortir qu'on se rhabille. Demanda Emma.

-Je monte. Affirma-t-il en sortant du salon. Je vous déteste... Grogna-t-il en fermant la porte.

Emma ne pu se retenir et ria, ce qui lui valu un coup dans le dos. En geignant elle se redressa pour s'asseoir, et regarda la brune, lui demandant sans un mot, une explication pour ce coup.

-Ne ris pas, on pourrait le traumatiser. Imagines il serait rentrer deux minutes plutôt? Pesta Regina en se redressant à son tour.

-Et bien il t'aurait entendu crier. Sourit malicieusement la blonde.

-EMMA! S'énerva Regina gênée. Ne dis pas un truc pareil! Mais tu es pas possible! Finit-elle dans un soupir.

-Eh je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as collée en disant que tu avais envie de moi. Argua Emma.

Regina grogna et poussa Emma, pour se lever. Elles s'habillèrent, ou plutôt enfilèrent leurs pyjama et remontèrent. Regina décida d'aller parler à leurs fils, pour être sûre qu'il n'y avait pas trop de mal à l'aise, mais surtout qu'il ne leurs en voulait pas. La blonde elle alla des la chambre de sa compagne, enfila son jean, son pull et ses chaussettes. Elle attrapa son téléphone, vérifia ses cheveux et sa tenue, et sortit de la chambre. À ce moment là Regina fermait la porte de la chambre de leurs fils.

-Bon il nous en veut pas, mais il dit que si il pouvait ne plus jamais voir ça, ça l'arrangerait. Expliqua Regina, avant de voir la tenue d'Emma. Tu vas quelques part?

-Je rentre chez moi, mon coeur. Sourit Emma en l'embrassant, la serrant contre elle. J'ai promis de garder Neal pour que mes parents sortent tout les deux. Je leurs ai proposé. Expliqua-t-elle. Regina fit une petite moue déçue. Gina, on se voit demain, ne t'inquiètes pas, et arrêtes ta tête d'enfant triste là. Lui sourit-elle doucement.

-Mais je suis triste. Regina passa ses bras autour du cou de la blonde, et l'embrassa. À demain alors?

-À demain. Assura Emma en lui donnant un baiser, avant de se détacher et d'avancer dans le couloir. Je t'aime mon coeur. Sourit-elle arrivée en bas des escaliers, alors que la brune était en haut.

-Je t'aime aussi Emma chérie. Sourit Regina en la regardant partir le manoir.


	43. 43 : À l'appartement

43 : À l'appartement.

Emma rentra chez elle, et trouva ses parents dans le salon, avec Neal. Elle se rapprocha d'eux, se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils après les avoir embrassés. Elle discuta un moment avec eux, leurs demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire, et Mary lui répondit qu'ils avaient prévu un restaurant, puis une ballade avant de rentrer, rien d'extraordinaire, juste un moment que tout les deux. Elle en profita pour remercier sa fille de leurs avoir proposé de garder Neal pour qu'ils aient une soirée. Puis rapidement, David et Mary montèrent se changer et Emma s'installa dans le canapé, allongée, avec son frère jouant juste à côté. Quand ses parents redescendirent, ils vinrent les embrasser.

-Bonne soirée, et Emma tu ne cuisines pas s'il te plaît! Plaisanta Mary, malgré le sérieux de son affirmation.

-C'est promis! Sourit la blonde.

Les deux disparurent, fermant la porte derrière eux, et la blonde redirigea toute son attention sur son frère. Celui ci faisait des petits bruits jouant avec deux de ses jouets préférés. Emma le trouvait adorable, elle aurait tant aimé voir Henry au même âge, le voir grandir, le voir apprendre à vivre. Elle aurait tant aimé avoir la possibilité de le garder, de l'éduquer, de vivre en tant que maman dès le début de la vie de son fils. Mais en même temps c'était parce qu'elle l'avait abandonné qu'elle avait rencontré la femme qui partageait sa vie, celle qui avec Henry faisait son monde. La femme avec qui elle voulait vieillir, et même mourir. Elle se voyait pour la première fois de sa vie vieillir heureuse et amoureuse aux côtés d'une personne, elle s'imaginait même l'épouser un jour. Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par un affreux grognement provenant de son ventre. Elle regarda l'heure et remarqua qu'il était huit heure passé, elle avait rêvassé pendant presque une heure, et elle n'avait pas fait à manger à son frère.

-Oh Neal je t'ai oublié pardon! S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant et prenant son frère dans ses bras.

Elle lui fit a mangé, et quand il eut tout avalé, elle alla le changer et le mit dans son berceau, près du lit de ses parents, au rez-de-chaussé. Elle alla rapidement enfiler un jogging et un tee-shirt. Puis elle retourna se faire à manger, et pendant que sa cuisait elle prit son téléphone et envoya un message à Regina. «Je m'ennuie de toi.». Elle reposa son téléphone, et prit son repas dans le four, pour retourner sur le canapé et regarder la télé. Son repas finit elle se fit un chocolat chaud, et pendant tout le film elle surveilla son téléphone, mais en deux heures aucun message de Regina arriva.

Vers dix heure et demie, la blonde était avachie sur le canapé, désespérant, quand son téléphone vibra. «Ouvres moi, je suis devant la porte.». Elle éteignit la télé et se précipita vers la porte. Mais elle eut la surprise de voir Henry avec une petite mine, et Regina derrière. Elle les fit entrer en leurs faisant signe de pas faire de bruit et ferma la porte.

-Henry va te coucher s'il te plaît. Demanda Regina, ce qui surprit la blonde un peu plus.

Le jeune homme ne fit pas d'histoire et monta se coucher. Regina elle alla dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé, son sac posé sur la table basse. Emma se posa, les jambes pliées sous elle, à côté de sa compagne.

-Je m'ennuyais de toi aussi. Sourit doucement la brune en l'embrassant, et se collant à elle. Mais c'est pas vraiment pour cela que je suis venue.

-Alors t'es là pour quoi? Interrogea Emma, un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

-Quand je suis allé chercher Henry dans sa chambre, pour manger, je l'ai trouvé en train d'écrire en écoutant de la musique. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à ce qu'il écrivait, et en fait c'est notre vie. Tout est rédigé. Notre vie depuis que vous êtes revenu de New-York tout les deux, il a tout écrit, tout, tout, tout. Mais en romançant tout. Raconta Regina, un peu perturbée.

-Comme la suite du livre de conte? Questionna Emma, avec neutralité, ne comprenant pas la perturbation de sa compagne.

-En quelque sorte oui. Il écrit très bien. Fit la brune inquiète.

-Mais pourquoi ça te met dans un état pas possible? S'inquiéta la blonde en serrant la jeune femme contre elle dans le canapé.

-Mais Emma, c'est comme ça qu'on devient Auteur. Affirma Regina, ne comprenant pas le calme de sa compagne.

-Et bien notre fils sera auteur où est le problème? Demanda la blonde, les sourcils froncés.

-Non mais je te parle pas de devenir un écrivain, je te parle de devenir l'Auteur, celui de notre histoire. Comme Isaac Heller ou l'Apprenti. Grogna la brune après sa compagne.

-Si notre fils devient l'Auteur, on le protégera et l'histoire sera belle. Henry respecte les règles, d'après toi il écrit bien, alors il n'y a aucun problème. Expliqua Emma.

-Si. J'ai peur pour lui. Contra Regina.

-Gina, c'est à lui de choisir, et à nous de le soutenir et de l'aider, tout le temps. Il serait un parfait Auteur. Emma lui embrassa le front. Et moi je serais là pour rassurer la maman inquiète qui est en toi. Elle l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, laissant un léger silence avant de reprendre. Et puis j'ai parlé avec Belle, pour qu'il devienne l'Auteur il faut que la plume lui revienne, et ça c'est que lorsque Isaac mourra, et Henry devra être à côté, alors c'est pas fait.

-Oui c'est vrai. Regina se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de la blonde, logeant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Pardon d'avoir débarqué comme ça.

-T'as bien fait. J'étais entrain de désespérer parce que j'avais pas de réponse de toi alors heureusement que tu es arrivée. Sourit Emma en lui caressant doucement la tête.

-J'ai complètement oublié de te répondre, j'étais préoccupée par Henry. Pardon. Elle vint embrasser la blonde pour se faire pardonner. Je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps, je vais rentrer. Ajouta-t-elle en se redressant.

-Ah non! Grogna Emma, tout en restant discrète. Tu dors avec moi maintenant que tu es là. Insista-t-elle en se mettant debout pour stopper Regina. Mes parents ne vont pas tarder, ils prendront le relais avec Neal et moi je te rejoins là-haut pour dormir.

-D'accord ma chérie. Mais tu dois me prêter un pyjama. Sourit Regina en se suspendant au cou de la jeune femme.

-Prends le tee-shirt sous mon oreiller. Proposa Emma en l'embrassant. T'as des petits yeux, vas te coucher j'arrive après.

Regina acquiesça et après un dernier baiser elle monta dans la chambre d'Emma. Cette dernière resta en-bas, et quelques minutes après ses parents passaient la porte, elle leurs demanda rapidement si leurs soirée c'était bien passé puis leurs souhaita bonne nuit et monta. Elle rejoignit rapidement sa compagne dans sa chambre, alors que celle ci se changeait.

-Tes parents ne voient pas un inconvénient à ce que je sois là? Interrogea Regina quand la blonde ferma la porte de la chambre.

-J'ai pas dis. Répondit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Regina enfila le tee-shirt de sa compagne, et la regarda l'air passablement énervée.

-Tu leurs as pas dit que j'étais là? S'indigna-t-elle.

-Non, j'ai zappé, ça m'a paru tellement logique que j'ai pas pensé à leurs dire. Expliqua la blonde en se mettant sur le côté. Elle détailla Regina et avec un sourire elle l'attrapa et la fit tomber en la tournant. Elle se retrouva dans son dos ses bras autour d'elle. T'es trop craquante dans mes tee-shirt. Souffla-t-elle.

Regina serra les bras qui l'entourait avec un grand sourire, puis se tourna et embrassa sa compagne. Elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux, alors que leurs lèvres s'effleuraient dans une douce caresse.

-Em' tu me donnerais ce tee shirt? Marmonna Regina.

-Hmm je sais pas, c'est mon préféré...S'amusa la blonde. J'ai le droit à quoi en échange?

-Tout ce que tu veux. Sourit la brune.

Emma prit un instant de réflexion, la vérité c'est qu'elle lui aurait donné sans rien en échange, elle lui aurait donné n'importe quoi si elle lui avait demandé. Mais comme Regina était prête à lui donner n'importe quoi elle pouvait toujours demander. Mais à vrai dire elle ne savait pas trop quoi demander, elle avait tout avec Henry et Regina, la seule chose qui lui manquait c'était de vivre avec eux deux mais jamais elle n'oserait demander cela. Si la brune ne le faisait pas c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas, et elle ne pouvait s'imposer chez elle. Non, elle devait trouver autre chose.

-Je veux une chemise avec ton parfum. Mais cette fois je veux pas qu'Henry aille la piquer dans ton placard, je veux que tu me la donnes toi même. Sourit-elle.

-Je te la donne dès demain si tu viens dormir à la maison. Provoqua Regina, en emmêlant leurs jambes et collant un peu plus leurs corps.

-D'accord, je dormirais chez toi demain soir alors. Je pourrais peut-être t'emmener au restaurant demain soir. Proposa-t-elle, alors que toute deux commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil.

-Tu pourrais peut-être...Marmonna Regina en s'endormant.

Les deux femmes s'endormirent ainsi, paisiblement avec des rêves pleins la tête et un apaisement dans le coeur, l'autre avait calmé toute leurs angoisses. 

Emma roula sur le lit et se cogna à la brune, se qui fit grogner celle ci. Regina se réveilla agacée du manque de douceur de sa compagne pour la sortir de son sommeil. Elle se retourna pour regarder cette dernière et réalisa qu'elle dormait profondément ce qui calma tout son agacement. Il était neuf heure et demi passé, elle n'était pas si fatiguée pour une fois, et sa compagne ronronnait en dormant et elle trouvait ça adorable. Elle remonta la couette sur elle et se colla à la jeune femme à ses côtés qui était sur le ventre, qui ne prit qu'une minute pour passer un bras autour d'elle.

-Bjour mon coeur... Articula Emma, sans bouger plus, les yeux fermé.

-Salut Em'.Sourit la brune en lui embrassant l'épaule.

Les deux femmes ne dirent pas un mot de plus et restèrent blotties l'une contre l'autre, somnolant toujours. Elles avaient l'impression que le monde n'était plus, qu'il y avait juste elles, que rien ne pouvait les atteindre. Elles restèrent ainsi jusqu'à dix heure, puis Emma entrouvrit les yeux.

-Tu veux te lever Gina? Demanda la blonde.

-Pourquoi pas. Mais je voudrais pas brusquer ton réveil. Sourit Regina en lui caressant doucement la joue.

-T'es vraiment parfaite mon coeur. Je t'aime. Bredouilla Emma en se tournant pour se coller à la jeune femme et l'embrasser.

Regina embrassa sa compagne plusieurs fois, avec un grand sourire, les doigts perdus dans ses boucles blondes. Il ne fallait que quelques mots pour qu'Emma la fasse sourire, la fasse l'aimer un peu plus, elle en tombait amoureuse chaque jour un peu plus, elle était la femme de sa vie c'était une évidence.

-Qu'est ce que je t'aime mon amour...Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-Hmmmm...mon amour j'adore...Gémit Emma en caressant le dos et les côtes de la brune, qui avait rougit en réalisant le surnom qu'elle venait de lui donner. Appelles moi encore comme ça. Demanda-t-elle.

Regina roula sur elle, et l'embrassa amoureusement, caressant toujours sa tête, alors qu'elle la sentait remonter son pull.

-Mon amour...Marmonna-t-elle contre les lèvres de la blonde. On se lèvera plus tard, fais moi l'amour.

Emma sourit grandement et ne se fit pas prier pour faire exactement ce qu'elle lui demandait.  
Ce qui fit que les deux femmes ne sortirent pas de leurs chambre avant midi. Emma à ce moment là lui proposa d'aller manger, et elles se rhabillèrent rapidement et descendirent. La blonde trouva un mot de sa mère sur le comptoir, qui la fit sourire. Elle le donna à sa compagne avant de se mettre à préparé un café pour elles.

-"Chérie tu ne cuisines pas merci, même pour Regina. Il y a un plat au frigo pour vous.". Lu Regina. Donc elle sait que je suis là? Questionna-t-elle.

-Apparemment. Répondit Emma. Repas ou petit-déj'? Questionna-t-elle.

-Vu l'heure je dirais repas. Sourit amusée la brune.

-Je suis d'accord, j'ai super faim en plus. Tu m'as affamée. Plaisanta-t-elle en ouvrant le frigo. Bon ma mère à laissé un gratin ça te va?

-C'est parfait. Acquiesça Regina, en s'asseyant sur le comptoir. Tu veux que je m'occupes de le réchauffer?

-Arrêtes de te moquer! Je peux faire ça! Répondit Emma en la poussant au niveau de l'épaule. Et puis ma mère laisse toujours le temps de cuisson alors y a pas de problème. Marmonna-t-elle en attrapant le mot laissé par sa mère et le retournant pour trouver les indications de cuisson alors que sa compagne riait.

Emma lança le four, revint vers la brune, et se colla contre elle, l'entourant de ses bras. Regina l'enlaça, de ses jambes et de ses bras, et lui embrassa la tête, qui était au niveau de sa poitrine.

-J'adore ces journées avec toi à rien faire si ce n'est te câliner. Soupira Regina.

-C'est vrai que j'aimerais arrêter le temps quand c'est ainsi. Avoua la blonde.

Le four sonna et Emma se détacha de la brune pour sortir le plat du four et servir deux assiettes pour elles. Puis elles se retourna vers Regina et lui fit signe de la suivre au salon. Elles s'installèrent dans le canapé et mangèrent tranquillement. Emma finit la première et posa son assiette sur la table basse. C'est là qu'elle réalisa que le sac à main de la brune était posé et qu'un livre était dedans. Elle prit le sac et le posa sur le canapé à côté d'elle, avant d'en sortir un gros livre, ressemblant à celui du livre de contes.

-C'est celui d'Henry. Lui dit Regina en posant son assiette.

Emma l'ouvrit et le feuilleta, lisant quelques passage, surtout ceux qui concernaient Regina et elle. Après plusieurs minutes à tourner les pages, elle le ferma et regarda sa compagne.

-On dirait le livre de contes. C'est bien écrit. J'aime bien. Admit Emma.

-Je sais. Je te l'avais dit. Soupira la brune.

-Il sera un parfait Auteur. J'en suis sûre. Emma posa le livre et s'allongea, la tête sur les cuisses de Regina. Tout ira bien mon coeur. Murmura-t-elle.

-Si on est ensemble, oui, tout ira bien. Acquiesça Regina en caressant la tête blonde sur ses jambes.

-Alors détends toi Gina, parce qu'on sera ensemble. Rassura la blonde.

Regina continua ses attentions sur la tête de la jeune femme. Elles ne dirent pas un mot, se délectant du silence qu'elles n'avaient que trop peu souvent dans leurs vies. Puis la brune pensa au projet fait la veille au soir, sa compagne lui avait proposé de l'emmener au restaurant, comme lors de leurs première soirée ensemble.

-Tu étais sérieuse hier soir? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-Sur quoi? Interrogea Emma, la regardant les sourcils froncés.

-Pour ce soir, tu veux vraiment-

-T'emmener au restaurant. Oui, je veux vraiment. La coupa Emma avec un sourire. Sauf si tu ne veux pas, dans ce cas c'est pas grave.

-Ah mais si je veux. S'exclama la brune avec un sourire. Évidemment que je veux. Un restaurant avec toi c'est une soirée parfaite.

-Alors on ira au restaurant et après je t'emmènerais voir les étoiles de la plage, parce que de là-bas c'est trop beau. Confia Emma.

Les deux femmes passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, dans le canapé, réfléchissant à comment faire pour ne plus avoir de problè que malgré l'Auteur enfermé, Gold et Ursula étaient toujours là, sans Maléfique et Cruella ils étaient forcément moins forts, mais ils restaient dangereux, il fallait donc trouver une solution, pour s'en débarrasser. Vers dix-sept heure elles reçurent un message d'Henry leurs disant qu'il était au manoir, et elles lui expliquèrent, après des négociations entre elles, qu'il passait la soirée seul, car elles sortaient. Mais ce n'est que lorsque les parents d'Emma arrivèrent que les deux femmes décidèrent de bouger du canapé, Regina étant particulièrement mal à l'aise en culotte devant les parents de sa compagne. Elles montèrent prendre une douche et s'habiller, pour sortir. La brune utilisa la magie pour se vêtir d'une longue robe noire moulante opaque, mais avec un décolleté noir transparent particulièrement grand. Quand Emma fut prête et qu'elle revint dans la chambre, elle trouva sa compagne devant le grand miroir entrain de se maquiller.

-Putain de merde! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Em' langage! S'agaça Regina, la foudroyant du regard à travers le miroir.

-Nan mais est ce que tu as vu à quel point tu es sublime? Interrogea Emma comme si c'était une justification pour les mots employés. T'es sexy et provocante mais t'es élégante et divine en même temps. Je...

Emma se tu et s'approcha de Regina, la faisant se retourner, la plaquant dos au miroir et tenant ses poignets de chaque cotés d'elle. Elle colla son corps au sien, la regardant dans les yeux et rapprochant leurs lèvres.

-M'embrasses pas, je viens de me maquiller. Prévint Regina fortement déstabilisée.

-Je m'en fiche, je vais t'embrasser. Rétorqua Emma avant de glisser sa lèvre inférieure entre les lèvres de sa compagne, qui soupira de satisfaction. Elle se détacha d'elle. En fait tu attendais que ça que je t'embrasse.

-Recommences. Geignit la brune, faisant sourire malicieusement la jeune femme la tenant. Em' s'il te plaît, recommences.

La blonde se décida enfin à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mais la faisant languir totalement, bougeant très lentement, sachant que cela ne laisserait pas sa compagne indifférente. Elle eut raison, en moins d'une minute elle sentit Regina lui mordiller la lèvre du bas en gémissant doucement. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle prit la décision de se détacher d'elle, mais de lier une de leurs mains, en entrelaçant leurs doigts.


	44. 44 : Apparition

44 : Apparition.

En sortant du restaurant, la nuit était tombée, dix heure sonnait, les deux femmes avaient les mains liées, et étaient collées l'une à l'autre. Emma embrassa la tempe de sa compagne et l'emmena, marchant doucement, dans les rues.

-Tu as froid mon coeur? Demandait-elle, quand elle sentit la jeune femme frissonner.

-Ça va, mais ne me lâches pas. Quémanda la brune.

Emma passa un bras autour des épaules de Regina, et la serra contre elle pour la réchauffer. La brune se colla contre elle et passa son bras autour de ses hanches. Elles marchèrent tranquillement dans la rue, et finirent par arriver à destination. Emma s'assit sur le sable, et tira sa compagne pour la faire s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elles s'allongèrent, Regina la tête sur l'épaule de la blonde et elles admirèrent les étoiles.

-Tu avais raison, c'est magnifique. Souffla Regina après des dizaines de minutes de silence.

-J'adorais venir seule ici, maintenant je pourrais plus venir sans toi, Gina. Murmura Emma en caressant les cheveux bruns, son autre bras plié sous sa tête.

-J'espère bien. Sourit la brune en embrassant le cou de sa compagne. Toujours d'accord pour dormir avec moi ce soir? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant, pour s'allonger contre Emma la tête dans sa main, en appui sur son coude.

-Oui Gina, je veux toujours. Je veux ma chemise avec ton parfum aussi. S'amusa la blonde en lui embrassant le doigt qui passait lentement sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai ton tee-shirt, alors tu auras ta chemise mon amour. Répondit la brune en l'embrassant lentement et tendrement.

Emma geignit dans un murmure, et Regina sourit contre ses lèvres. Elles s'embrassèrent plusieurs fois, Emma resserrant ses bras autour du corps aimé. Rapidement la main de Regina vinrent se perdre sur le corps de sa compagne, le caressant lentement, passant sous son chemisier, remontant un peu plus à chaque seconde vers ses seins.

-On rentre? Proposa-t-elle finalement entre deux baisers, à Emma.

-Oh oui, j'en peux plus là. Sourit la blonde.

Les deux femmes se mirent debout, collées l'une à l'autre et marchèrent pour reprendre la route avec un grand sourire. À peine leurs pieds touchaient-ils le béton q'une forme qu'elles connaissaient bien, apparaissait dans leurs champ de vision. Gold se tenait debout, sa canne devant lui, en appui dessus. Il avait un sourire narquois, et très provocant. Emma démarra au quart de tour au moment où l'homme les salua. Elle afficha un air qui aurait été plutôt inquiétant pour n'importe qui, sauf pour Gold, et tenta de s'approcher de lui, les poings serrés, d'un pas menaçant. Mais Regina l'attrapa par le bras et la tira.

-Emma, réfléchit, pas de conneries. S'il te plaît. Implora Regina, en la tirant et se mettant entre elle et Gold.

-J'y arrive pas Gina. Grogna Emma en tentant d'avancer à nouveau. Pas cette fois.

-Alors mesdames, un soucis? Provoqua l'homme.

-Gold, stop. Va t'en. Argua Regina en regardant l'homme et tentant de garder Emma contre son dos.

-Non. Dis moi où est Isaac. Ordonna Gold.

-Tu sais où il est, ce qui t'ennuis c'est de ne pas pouvoir y accéder. Provoqua à son tour Regina, tenant toujours Emma derrière elle.

-Lèves le sort. Fit Gold, perdant son sourire et s'agaçant.

-Hors de question imbécile. T'as fais assez de mal et de conneries comme ça! S'énerva Emma.

-Ne me cherchez pas trop Sauveuse. Rétorqua l'homme en faisant un pas.

-Stop. Tu ne sauras rien Gold, et je ne ferais rien. Maintenant va t'en avant qu'on le fasse. Menaça Regina.

-Après ce que tu as fais l'hors de l'interrogatoire d'August, tu ferais mieux de m'aider si tu ne veux pas perdre ta Sauveuse. Répondit-il en menaçant à son tour.

-Elle sait tout. Je ne lui ai rien caché. Maintenant dégages. Cracha Regina en faisant apparaître une boule de feu et la lançant dans le bas de la canne de Gold.

Le bas de sa canne brûlée, l'homme fusilla du regard les deux femmes et disparu dans une fumée noire. Regina souffla et lâcha Emma. Mais celle ci se rapprocha dans son dos et enlaça ses épaules.

-Gina pourquoi as tu l'air si angoissée par ses mots? Souffla la blonde. Tu ne m'as pas dit quelque chose? Ajouta-t-elle avec une voix posée et calme pour pas mettre la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

-Tu sais tout Em'. Tu es celle à qui je ne cache rien. Je te l'ai juré. J'ai fais l'erreur une fois, je ne la ferais pas deux fois. Répondit la brune, avant de laisser tomber sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de la blonde. Je ne suis pas angoissée. Mais Gold nous a coupées et je n'aime pas ça.

-Rien ne nous empêches de rentrer chez toi, maintenant. Sourit Emma en lui embrassant le cou. Parce que quoi qu'il arrive moi je t'aime toujours et j'ai toujours envie de toi. Finit-elle en mordillant sa peau.

-Oh mon dieu, mon amour. Soupira Regina en se retournant dans les bras de la blonde pour enlacer ses hanches et l'embrasser encore et encore. Viens on va dans notre chambre. L'entraîna-t-elle.

Emma la suivit sans faire d'histoire, avec un immense sourire sur le visage. En cet instant le tête à tête avec Gold avait disparu de leurs esprits, comme si il n'avait pas été réel, et que leurs soirée n'avait pas été coupée. Elles coururent ensemble jusqu'au manoir, heureuses et particulièrement excitées. Là-bas, Henry dormait déjà et les deux femmes s'embrassaient en montant les escaliers. Sans se décoller elles allèrent jusque dans la chambre de Regina où elles firent tomber leurs manteaux et voler leurs chaussures. Puis Emma se décala lentement, et fit glisser ses yeux sur les courbes de sa compagne.

-Em' qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Regina, essoufflée, aussi bien par les baisers que par le désir.

-Je te trouve parfaite dans cette robe. Alors je profite de cette vue exquise. Murmura Emma, en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

Regina se décolla d'Emma et fit tomber celle ci sur le lit. La blonde prit appui sur ses coudes, mais Regina lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. En balançant très légèrement les hanches, la brune fit descendre la fermeture éclair de sa robe avec une lenteur rendant dingue Emma, qui se mordilla la lèvre. La fermeture éclair descendue, Regina arqua un sourcil, un sourire au coin des lèvres visible que par une personne la connaissant parfaitement, comme Emma. Doucement elle fit glisser les bretelles larges de sa robe la faisant descendre sur ses hanches, et disparaître le décolleté noir transparent, pour laisser à la blonde une vue sur son buste et sa poitrine couverte d'une fine dentelle. La robe tomba sur le sol, la laissant en sous-vêtements. Elle fit le pas qui la séparait d'Emma et se mit sur elle, une jambe pliée de chaque côté d'elle. Elle se pencha au dessus de son amante et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, faisant monter un peu plus son désir.

-Qu'est ce que tu es belle mon coeur. Je suis tellement fière d'être à toi. Murmura Emma.

Regina lui sourit tendrement, et attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt pour le remonter et le lui enlever. Puis elle lui embrassa à nouveau les lèvres, ses mains descendant vers son bouton de jean. Regina glissa des jambes d'Emma et s'accroupit au bout du lit pour faire glisser son pantalon sur le sol. Puis lentement elle embrassa l'entrejambe de son amante à travers la dentelle, pour tracer une ligne jusqu'à son menton et l'embrasser passionnément.

-C'est moi qui suis fière de t'avoir à mes côtés, toujours. Souffla Regina en l'obligeant à s'allonger totalement sur le lit. Je t'aime mon amour.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Gina. Bredouilla Emma avec sa respiration hachée. Mais embrasses moi s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de tes lèvres. Implora-t-elle.

Regina sourit et vint l'embrasser. Elle n'hésita pas à lui enlever totalement ses sous-vêtements et à l'embrasser partout.

Emma se réveilla tard dans la nuit dans un sursaut. Elle se redressa et frotta son visage. Elle vérifia que Regina dormait toujours, et sortit du lit, mit un tee-shirt et une culotte, elle quitta la chambre et avança dans le couloir. Au bout de celui là, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et s'accouda à cette dernière, respirant l'air frais. L'horloge affichait quatre heure, elle était fatiguée mais ignorait ce qui l'avait réveillée, ce n'était pas un cauchemar elle le savait, mais une pensée qui l'avait fait frémir. Elle avait eut envie de se blottir contre sa compagne, mais elle avait décidé de la laisser dormir, Regina étant probablement encore plus fatiguée qu'elle. Alors qu'elle avait le regard perdu sur la ville, et que ses pensées se baladaient, un corps se colla dans son dos, et deux bras la serrèrent.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Em'? Demanda Regina la tête contre son omoplate.

-Je me suis réveillée et je voulais pas te déranger. Et toi qu'est que tu fais là? Répondit la blonde sans bouger.

-Je me suis réveillée parce que t'étais pas là. Regina se glissa devant Emma, en la tenant par les hanches, la tête contre son buste. Qu'est ce qui te tracasse?

-Je sais pas. Une pensée qui m'a réveillée, mais je sais pas laquelle. Avoua Emma en l'entourant de ses bras. Tu es nue? Sourit-elle.

-Peut-être. J'ai dormi nue non? Interrogea Regina. Emma lui sourit, elle voyait bien que la jeune femme somnolait et n'était pas consciente de tout totalement. Et merde je suis nue devant la fenêtre avec toi, tout ce que je ne dois pas faire normalement. Réalisa-t-elle.

-Tu as dis "et merde"? Ria Emma. Regina grogna, et rebroussa le bout de son nez. Et pourquoi tu dois pas être nue dans mes bras devant la fenêtre?

-Je suis le maire. Question de dignité et de prestance. Marmonna la brune. On peut retourner dans notre lit?

-Oui mon coeur, on y va. Sourit Emma en fermant la fenêtre.

Elles retournèrent se coucher, collées l'une à l'autre, et la brune ne mit que quelques secondes à tomber dans le sommeil, alors que sa compagne lui caressa doucement la tête. Elle n'avait pas envie de dormir, elle n'était plus fatiguée, son esprit tournait en boucle cherchant encore et encore un moyen de se débarrasser de Gold et Ursula qui étaient toujours un danger, et qui l'inquiétaient. Elles avaient, elle et Regina, parlé toute la journée pour trouver une solution, mais rien n'avait été décidé. La brune voulait faire les choses en discrétion et en douce, alors que elle, elle voulait rentrer dans le tas, elle pensait que avec Regina, ensemble, elles pouvaient détruire Ursula, et ensuite Gold. Il fallait qu'elle convainc Regina, elle le devait pour que les choses avancent. Elle resta à caresser la tête de sa compagne, sans s'endormir, toute la fin de nuit. Elle vit le soleil se lever par les rainures du volet, et entendit Henry partir vers huit heure pour les cours. C'est quelques minutes après son départ que Regina, qui avait la tête sur la poitrine de la blonde, bougea en grognant doucement, montrant qu'elle se réveillait. Emma lui embrassa la tête en continuant ses caresses, et entendit une longue minute que Regina se réveille. Celle ci resta couchée, la tête sur son buste.

-Tu n'as pas du tout dormi depuis qu'on est retourné dans notre lit... Fit-elle la voix rauque.

-J'adore quand tu dis "notre lit". Sourit Emma. Regina se tourna pour regarder la blonde, et la foudroyer du regard, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle devait répondre. Non je n'ai pas dormi, mais je vais bien.

-Non tu ne vas pas bien. Déclara Regina en s'asseyant en tailleur, le drap remonter pour cacher son corps. Tu dors moins, tu pètes les plombs devant Gold, alors que normalement tu maîtrises un minimum, tu te lèves dans la nuit pour observer le vide. Alors n'essayes pas de me faire croire que tu vas bien, se serait un mensonge. Je préfère que tu te taises plutôt que tu me dises que tu vas bien.

Emma s'assit près d'elle et l'entoura de ses jambes et de ses bras.

-Mon coeur je vais bien tant que toi et Henry allez bien. Et même si je suis angoissée et fatiguée je vais bien si je vois ton sourire. Tu peux m'en donner un mon coeur? Quémanda Emma.

Regina regarda ailleurs, ne voulant pas lui sourire, mais elle voyait du coin de l'oeil sa compagne qui lui faisait une petite moue. Quand cette dernière lui embrassa l'épaule, elle craqua et laissa un sourire s'esquisser.

-Je veux tout de même que tu me dises à quoi tu as pensé pendant que je dormais. Ordonna la brune en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Gina, on se débarrasse d'Ursula et ensuite de Gold, on peut le faire. Ensemble. Répondit Emma, la voix ferme et sûre.

-Non mais ça va pas. On fera pas ça Em'. Refusa la brune clairement.

-Si on demande à Killian, je peux le convaincre de nous aider. Je sais qu'il connait assez bien Ursula, il pourrait la convaincre pour la faire partir de chez nous. Continua Emma, pour lui donner des arguments et qu'elle dise oui.

-Super, tu essayes de me convaincre en me disant que tu vas magouiller avec ton ex. S'agaça Regina en tentant de s'éloigner de la blonde sans laisser tomber le drap.

-Mon coeur, si Killian nous aide, il sort de Storybrooke avec Ursula. On les verra plus après, fini, tchao, bye bye, tchuss, au revoir! Sourit Emma.

Regina soupira mais arrêta de bouger et resta dans ses bras, réfléchissant à cette solution. Il est vrai qu'utiliser Killian pour faire disparaître Ursula vers ailleurs, pourrait leurs permettre de vivre plus tranquillement, et puis elles réfléchiraient plus tard pour se séparer de Gold. Mais en même temps elles n'avaient pas parlé à Killian depuis qu'elles étaient ensemble, alors elles s'inquiétaient un peu de la possibilités que ça fasse encore plus de problème.

-Tu lui as dis qu'on était ensemble? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis. Répondit la blonde.

-Alors on va le voir toute les deux ensemble, et c'est pas discutable. Imposa la brune.

-Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord? S'enjoua Emma.

-Si tu ne fais rien seule je suis d'accord. Mais Killian et Ursula doivent partir. Imposa Regina. Emma sourit grandement et se laissa tomber sur le dos en entraînant sa compagne sur elle, et l'embrassant. Tu promets?

-Je jure. Sourit la blonde. Maintenant arrêtes de bouder et embrasses moi. Insista-t-elle, voyant que sa compagne boudait un peu.

Regina grogna mais se saisit de son visage et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle détestait avoir tord, et avec Emma ça arrivait de plus en plus qu'elle change totalement d'avis, que la blonde est raison, et en plus à chaque fois ça la frustrait et Emma le voyait et réussissait à la faire craquer et à la faire l'embrasser. Ça marchait toujours.

-Levons nous maintenant on a des choses à faire. Fit Regina en se détachant de son amante.

Elle sortit du lit en laissant le drap sur ce dernier, et se dirigea, nue, vers le dressing, sous les yeux d'Emma qui l'admirait. Elle accentua son déhanché et à l'embrasure de la porte du dressing, elle laissa dépasser sa tête en regardant sa compagne mais cachant son corps.

-Tu veux ta chemise avec mon parfum, oui ou non? Fit-elle.

-Je veux, mais tu veux pas repasser devant moi une fois? Interrogea-t-elle un sourcil relevé, et un sourire malicieux. Ou venir jusqu'à moi et m'embrasser?

Regina lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui enleva son tee-shirt et la prit par la main pour l'emmener dans le dressing. Là-bas elle attrapa sa chemise noire fluide et le mit sur Emma en la boutonnant.

-J'adore cette chemise alors prends en soin. Tu as l'interdiction de l'arracher même si c'est pour me faire l'amour. Clair? Demanda la brune, en fermant son dernier bouton.

-Promis mon coeur. Merci. Rayonna Emma en lui volant un baiser.

Regina se retourna et s'habilla. La blonde lui piqua un pantalon, le seul jean de la brune, que celle ci ne portait jamais, et l'enfila. Regina elle avait mit une chemise rouge avec une jupe fuseau noire. Habillées, les chaussures mises, elles descendirent prendre un café et Emma mangea quelques tartines, alors que la brune se contenta d'une pomme. Elle ne mangeait que rarement le matin, il n'y avait qu'avec Emma qu'elle en prenait, mais ce matin elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, elle avait une boule dans le ventre à l'idée de voir Killian, l'ex de celle qu'elle aime, et cette boule de stress l'empêchait de manger, mais surtout d'être détendue et de vivre posément avec sa compagne avant de partir. Emma vit son angoisse et vint l'enlacer, et l'embrasser, en lui soufflant dans l'oreille que tout allait bien se passer et qu'elle l'aimait elle et personne d'autre. Un tout petit peu rassurée, elles prirent la voiture, et Regina les emmena au port.


	45. 45 : Pirate

45 : Pirate.

Regina se gara au port, et les deux femmes descendirent. Emma vint prendre la main de sa compagne, et entrelaça leurs doigts, pour la tirer vers l'endroit où se trouvait le JollyRoger. Devant le bateau, elle appela Killian, la voix forte et ferme. Quand ce dernier apparu sur le pont, Emma lâcha la brune pour monter sur le bateau, ce qui frustra la jeune femme, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire une quelconque remarque, Emma se tourna et lui tendit la main pour l'aider. Elle lui adressa un sourire moqueur en sachant très bien à quoi elle avait pensé. Puis elles s'approchèrent du pirate, et s'arrêtèrent à un mettre de lui.

-On peut parler? À l'intérieur. Demanda la blonde.

Killian arqua un sourcil mais leurs tourna le dos et leurs fit signe de suivre. Elles le suivirent dans sa cabine, et s'assirent sur le bord de la banquette, ou du lit, à vrai dire ça servait au deux. L'homme s'assit sur la chaise à côté de la table, face aux deux femmes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Swan? Demanda-t-il.

-Je te trouve bien détendu, je pensais que tu serais plus en colère. Avoua Emma, surprise.

-Pourquoi? À cause d'elle? Fit dédaigneusement Killian en montrant du crochet Regina. Tu fais ce que tu veux Swan, si tu préfères une reine folle à un superbe pirate comme moi c'est ton problème.

Emma souffla et laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main, et massa ses tempes de deux doigts. Regina quand à elle restait visuellement impassible, mais à l'intérieur ses ténèbres ne demandaient qu'à frapper l'homme, ses mâchoires étaient serrées, et tout ses muscles étaient tendus.

-Killian, pas maintenant s'il te plaît. Demanda Emma en relevant la tête vers lui. On a quelque chose à te proposer.

-Désolé, mais je prends la mer demain. Sourit fièrement Killian, en balançant ses pieds pour les poser sur la table.

-Justement. On voudrait que tu prennes la mer avec Ursula dans les caves, et que tu la laisses où tu veux. Fit rapidement Emma.

-Ursula...Réfléchit Killian. Malgré ses conneries je la lâcherais pas au milieu de la mer, alors il me faut quelque chose pour passer dans un autre monde. Deux même pour que je puisse aller ensuite où je veux. C'est le seule moyen pour que je parte. Imposa-t-il.

-D'accord. Affirma la brune, recevant un regard interrogateur de sa compagne. Je vous apporte demain à l'aube la potion, deux fioles, mais dans ce cas vous vous débrouillez pour attirer Ursula et l'enfermer dans votre bateau. On vérifiera.

-Je m'en doute Majesté, toujours le contrôle sur tout. Provoqua l'homme. Puis il regarda Emma, avec un sourire malicieux. Je voudrais aussi passé la nuit avec toi Swan.

-Nan mais ça va pas chez toi! Cria Emma en ce mettant de bout. On a jamais rien fait avant et maintenant tu crois qu'il va se passer quelque chose?! Tu peux toujours rêver! Debout devant lui elle se pencha, pour être proche de son visage. Y a pas eu grand chose et y aura plus rien entre nous, clair?

Killian afficha un petit sourire, et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma en posant sa main sur ses fesses. Celle ci le repoussa violemment le faisant s'écraser sur le mur d'en face. Regina s'était levée, la main d'un feu violet, et s'était avancée vers les deux. Emma le vit et oublia sa rage pour se retourner vers elle.

-Gina, oublie cet abruti et regarde moi. Emma ne s'inquiétait pas de la réaction du pirate vu comment elle l'avait sonné. S'il te plaît regarde moi. Implora-t-elle.

Regina était hors d'elle, n'entendant ni sa compagne ni la partie positive d'elle qui lui disait de s'arrêter. En cet instant elle était juste en colère, et enragée que cet homme qu'elle détestait est embrassée sa femme. Mais elle finit par sentir la main d'Emma dans sa main enflammée, et regarda enfin la blonde. Celle ci avait les traits marqués par la douleur, sa main la brûlait, mais elle n'avait que ça pour calmer la brune, alors elle continuait.

-Em'...Articula Regina essoufflée, la voyant emprise à la douleur.

-Gina, le feu...Calmes ta magie... Marmonna Emma.

Regina éteignit de suite le feu, paniquée par le fait de blesser sa compagne. Killian, lui, était toujours sonné sur le sol, tentant comme il pouvait d'au moins se tenir droit.

-Mon dieu Em' je suis désolé... Paniqua Regina.

-C'est bon tout va bien. La rassura Emma, en lui embrassant le front. Va à la voiture je suis là dans deux minutes. Respires et calmes toi.

-Non je te laisse pas. Refusa la brune, leurs mains toujours liées.

-Je m'occupes de tout mon coeur. Fais moi confiance. Fit Emma en la poussant vers l'extérieur.

Après un dernier regard, la brune quitta la cabine, puis la bateau, et retourna à sa voiture pour attendre sa compagne.  
Emma attendit que Regina soit sortie pour s'avancer jusqu'à Killian et le remettre debout. Elle le tint par le col de son manteau et le stabilisa sur ses pieds.

-On fait ce qu'on a dit. On fait la potion, toi tu trouves Ursula, et si c'est pas fait, il n'y aura pas que Regina qui laissera sortir sa magie, ok? S'assura Emma la voix posée.

-Demain, à neuf heure elle sera là. Baragouina Killian.

Emma le laissa et quitta le navire. Elle trouva Regina appuyée sur la barrière le regard sur l'eau en-dessous d'elle. La blonde s'avança près d'elle et se mit à ses côtés, un bras autour de sa taille, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Demain on aura la potion, lui Ursula, et tout sera finit. Demain il part. Souffla-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé Emma. Pleura Regina. Je voulais pas te faire mal...Mais... quand ses lèvres ont touché les tiennes j'ai eu l'impression qu'une main serrait mon coeur...et sa main sur tes fesses je...Je sais que tu ne voulais pas, et j'ai vu ta réaction, mais ça me fait mal... Tu es celle que j'aime, et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre te touche...je ne supporte pas qu'il t'ai touchée et devant moi en plus...je voudrais le tuer, ne plus avoir à penser à ça, ne plus jamais m'en souvenir...je voudrais ne plus sentir la douleur dans mon coeur... Et par dessus tout je voudrais ne pas t'avoir fait mal... Expliqua-t-elle, de plus en plus en larmes.

-Mon coeur, je n'ai pas mal, ne t'en veux pas. Je suis désolé de ce qu'à fait Killian. Je suis vraiment désolé ma Gina. Tellement désolé. Souffla Emma en se détachant d'elle. Je comprends si t'as besoin de temps, je t'embrasserais pas, te toucherais pas si tu veux-

Les lèvres de Regina s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, la faisant se taire, pendant qu'une main s'agrippait à sa nuque et l'autre aux boucles blondes. Elle l'embrassa à lui en faire perdre le souffle.

-Embrasses-moi. Implora Regina. T'es à moi, juste à moi. Embrasses moi. Emma l'enlaça et scella leurs lèvres.

-Je ne suis que à toi c'est promis. Mais t'es pas obligée de m'embrasser maintenant, je comprendrais tu sais. Fit Emma contre ses lèvres, en la serrant.

-Je veux t'embrasser. Je le veux parce que je t'aime, parce que je t'aie blessée, parce que tu me rends vivante. Admit la brune.

-Je t'aime aussi mon coeur. Chuchota la blonde en attrapant la jeune femme pour la coller à elle. Allons penser à autre chose. Fit-elle avant de l'embrasser et de la soulever.

Elle l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture et la laissa prendre la place du passager. Elle lui prit les clés, prit sa place, l'embrassa et démarra.

-Va au caveau. Souffla Regina, en appui sur son coude regardant par la fenêtre.

Emma obéit et roula vers la forêt. Elles firent le trajet en silence, la brune immobile, et sa compagne regardant la route, lui lançant quelques coups d'oeil. Elle savait que Regina avait mal, que tout ce qui c'était passé était douloureux pour elle aussi. La vérité c'est que pour Emma aussi c'était douloureux, elle se sentait mal, comme salie par le baiser de cet imbécile qui empestait le rhum, elle aurait voulu oublier ce moment. La blonde se gara devant le chemin de forêt et sortit de la voiture. Elle alla ouvrir la porte à Regina et celle ci sortit à son tour. Elles se firent face et Emma tendit sa main, la paume vers le haut, l'incitant à la prendre. Regina hésita quelques secondes et posa ses doigts dans sa paume, la caressant doucement.

-Tu as mal aussi n'est ce pas? Questionna Regina dans un murmure.

-Sûrement moins que toi. Sourit Emma sans bouger. Mais le regard de sa compagne lui fit comprendre qu'elle lisait en elle. Elle se laissa tomber dans ses bras, enlaçant fermement son cou, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Je ne me sens pas propre. Avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Ne dis pas ça mon amour. Ce crétin ne t'as pas salie. Tu es parfaite, tu es magique, géniale, sublime. Personne ne peut t'enlever ça, personne. Tenta Regina en la serrant contre elle.

-J'aurais besoin de me changer je crois. Au moins enlever ce pantalon qu'il a touché. Marmonna Emma en se redressant.

-Viens, au caveau. J'ai des vêtements là-bas, tu pourras te changer, et moi je m'occupes de la potion. Sourit timidement la brune.

Emma la suivit, serrant sa main dans la sienne. Elles avancèrent jusqu'au caveau, et là-bas la brune s'occupa de pousser le cercueil de son père pour ouvrir l'escalier. Elles descendirent et Regina montra à sa compagne les différents vêtements qu'elle avait. Emma garda la chemise qu'elle portait, celle offerte par Regina le matin même, celle ci la rassurait, et enfila avec une des jupes noires de la brune, avec ses bottes. La brune l'avait laissée se changer pour faire la potion, elle en avait une de faite et devait en faire une deuxième, ce qui n'allait lui prendre que l'après-midi. Quand Emma revint dans le caveau, Regina la vit et arrêta tout mouvement, les yeux sur elle. Cette dernière avançait avec hésitation tirant sur sa jupe.

-Comment tu fais pour porter ça? Geignit Emma avant de remonter la tête pour voir sa compagne figée. Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de la table où était la brune. Gina?

-Tu es...époustouflante. Articula Regina, les yeux écarquillés. Elle se reprit et se releva, en posant se qu'elle avait en main. Fais un tour sur toi même. La blonde le fit, avec un léger sourire timide en coin. Tu es merveilleuse. Viens me voir. Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Emma s'avança vers elle et resta debout en la regardant. Les yeux de Regina glissèrent sur son corps, admirant ses courbes qu'elles n'avaient jamais vu avant dans des vêtements ainsi.

-J'ai l'impression de rien porter, c'est trop bizarre. Marmonna Emma.

-Si je comprends bien, tu ne te rhabilleras pas ainsi de si tôt? Emma fit non de la tête alors dès que j'ai finis cette potion je passe le reste de la journée à t'admirer. Déclara la brune avant de lui donner un baiser, et de se remettre à la potion.

Emma l'observa faire tout l'après-midi, retenant son ventre de grogner, et se taisant pour ne pas déranger sa compagne. Vers dix-sept heure, Regina souffla et versa la potion dans un petit récipient en verre qu'elle ferma et mit dans une pochette avec l'autre. La blonde était assise sur une chaise contre le mur, somnolant. Elle n'entendit pas Regina qui rangeait son matériel, mais fut réveillée par cette dernière qui vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, une jambe de chaque côté d'elle.

-Debout Emma chérie. Souffla la brune en lui embrassant le visage du bout des lèvres.

-Je dors pas, je suis très réveillée. Protesta Emma en forçant ses yeux à s'ouvrir. Je t'ai pas abandonnée.

-Oh c'est vrai ça? Plaisanta Regina. Alors en me regardant dans les yeux et nul part ailleurs, tu es capable de me dire si j'ai rangé ou non la table et surtout si oui, est-ce qu'il reste quelque quelque chose tout de même dessus? Provoqua-t-elle.

-Heu...Emma hésita en fixant les yeux de Regina. Tu as tout rangé. Tu ranges toujours tout. Donc la table est vide.

-La table est rangée mais il reste la pochette avec les récipients. Sourit fièrement Regina. Tu t'endormais Em', mais c'est pas grave, ça fait près de quatre heure qu'on est ici, et que tu m'attends c'est normal que tu es envie de dormir. La rassura-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement.

-Oh bah si tu t'en fou c'est bon. Sourit Emma. On s'en va du coup? Proposa-t-elle.

-Oui, on peut y aller. Enfiles ta veste. Acquiesça la brune en se détachant d'elle.

Elles se rhabillèrent, et quittèrent le caveau, les potions dans la poche de Regina, qui elle avait les clés. Elle admira la blonde marcher et lia ses doigts aux siens.

-Tu es vraiment impressionnante et sublime en jupe. Lui souffla-t-elle en déposant un baiser dans son cou.

-Merci mon coeur. Répondit timidement Emma. Ça me fait bizarre d'être habillée comme toi.

Regina lui sourit, amusée, et la tira à la voiture. Elle prit la place du conducteur et laissa Emma en passager. Elles reprirent la route, Regina expliquant à Emma comment fonctionnait la potion. Alors qu'elles se rapprochaient du manoir, et que la blonde avait comprit le fonctionnement, elle se tourna vers Regina.

-Tu me déposes chez mes parents s'il te plaît? Demanda-t-elle.

Regina ne dit pas un mot et poursuivit son chemin vers l'appartement des Charmants. Devant elle se gara, et à peine le moteur coupé, elle sentit la main de la blonde dans son cou et ses cheveux.

-T'es sûre de vouloir rester là ce soir? Demanda Regina.

-Oui mon coeur. Mais je t'aime et je t'appelle avant de dormir. Puis je viendrais te chercher demain à huit heure et demi pour aller au port. Emma sortit de la voiture et vint à la fenêtre de sa compagne. J'ai le droit à un bisou?

La brune lui sourit et une main vint caresser la joue blanche, avant de sceller leurs lèvres.

-T'as intérêt à être à l'heure demain et à m'appeler quand tu seras dans ton lit. Jures le mon amour. Ordonna Regina avec un brin de tendresse dans la voix.

-Je te le jure Gina. Et toi promets de m'envoyer quelques messages dans la soirée, parce que j'aime mes parents mais ils vont probablement me rendre dingue. Sourit Emma.

-Je ferais ça c'est promis. Elle embrassa la blonde. À demain Em'. Fit-elle entre deux baisers.

-À demain mon coeur. Emma lui laissa un dernier baiser et se redressa avançant vers la porte mais fit demi tour et revint embrasser la brune. Portes mon tee-shirt cette nuit. Conseilla-t-elle avec un dernier baiser et repartant.

Regina la regarda entrer et redémarra pour rentrer au manoir, passer la soirée avec son fils.

Emma de son côté rentra à l'appartement et trouva sa mère dans la cuisine et son père devant la télé avec Neal. Elle retira sa veste et ses bottes mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire autre chose, sa mère la remarqua.

-Chérie tu es superbe avec une jupe de Regina! S'étonna-t-elle, en se rapprochant. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu quittes ton jean?

-L'histoire est un peu longue, alors on va s'asseoir autour du comptoir pour en parler. Papa tu peux venir aussi s'il te plaît. Appela Emma.

La jeune femme s'assit avec son père alors que sa mère continuait de cuisiner de l'autre côté du comptoir. Emma leurs expliqua toute l'histoire, Killian, Ursula leurs accords, et la décision qu'il avait pris pour le lendemain. Mais Mary demanda tout de même le pourquoi de cette tenue. Emma hésita un instant, se demandant si elle devait ou non tout dire, et parler de Killian et son intention à son encontre. Connaissant ses parents ils allaient s'inquiéter pour elle, et pour cette histoire de baiser. Mais en même temps elle leurs avait fait la morale, elle leurs en avait voulu de n'avoir rien dit à propos de Maléfique et Lily, elle leurs a fait payer de s'être tut, d'avoir mentit, elle ne pouvait pas le faire à son tour. Alors elle décida de tout leurs dire. Quand elle eut tout dit, elle rassura ses parents et passa la soirée avec eux, n'échangeant que deux ou trois messages avec sa compagne.  
Vers dix heure du soir elle embrassa ses parents et monta dans sa chambre. Elles se changea rapidement, enfilant le dernier tee-shirt qu'elle avait qui sentait la brune, et se glissa sous sa couette avec son téléphone. Elle composa le numéro de la brune et porta le téléphone à son oreille. Elle laissa sonner.

«-Allô?»

«-Bonsoir mon coeur, je t'appelle comme prévu.» Répondit Emma la voix douce, enveloppée dans sa couette.

«-Bonsoir Em'. Tu me laisses une minute, je me change et je suis à toi.» Prévint Regina.

Emma la laissa faire et en profita pour éteindre la lumière et se recaler dans le lit, les deux oreillers derrière sa tête et la couette totalement autour d'elle. Quand elle reporta son téléphone à son oreille, elle entendit des bruits de draps, et comprit que Regina se couchait.

«-Je suis là mon amour.» N'ayant pas de réponse elle s'inquiéta. «Tu es là? Ou tu m'as abandonnée?»

«-Je suis là. Mais je me délecte toujours de ce "mon amour" quand tu le dis.» Avoua Emma. Il y eut un court silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne. «Ta soirée avec notre fils c'est bien passé?» Demanda-t-elle.

«-Oui, je lui ai tout raconté. Tout, même pour Killian et ma magie. Enfin tout, et il m'a enlacé en me disant que j'étais forte et qu'il était fière de moi. J'avais peur de sa réaction, et il m'a réconforté. Notre fils est merveilleux Em', merci de l'avoir mit au monde.» Répondit la brune, les larmes aux yeux.

«-Merci à toi de l'avoir élevé mon coeur. Et notre fils te réconforte car tu n'as rien fait de mal, et il a raison tu es forte, et moi aussi je suis fière de toi.» Pendant plusieurs minutes elles restèrent dans un silence réconfortant, à écouter la respiration de l'autre dans le noir. «Tu portes mon tee-shirt?» Demanda soudainement Emma.

«-Évidemment. Mais tu me manques quand même.» Expliqua Regina. «On se voit demain Emma chérie. Bonne nuit.»

«-Bonne nuit Gina. À demain.» Sourit la blonde en s'endormant.

Elles raccrochèrent toute les deux et se laissèrent emporter par la fatigue qu'elles avaient en elles.


	46. 46 : Au revoir Ursula

46 : Au revoir Ursula.

Emma se réveilla à huit heure, et sauta du lit, enfilant les premiers vêtements qu'elle trouva, un jean et la chemise de la veille. Elle prit ses clés, sa veste et son bonnet, puis elle laissa une note à ses parents, disant où elle était. Puis elle prit sa voiture et roula jusqu'au manoir. Elle arriva quelques minutes après et avant de sonner vérifia l'heure. Elle avait deux minutes de retard, Regina allait lui faire remarquer, elle souffla et sonna. Regina ouvrit la porte, un sourcil arqué.

-T'es en retard. Remarqua-t-elle.

Emma fit une moue d'excuse et s'avança pour l'embrasser. Des baisers légers mais sans arrêt, finissant par faire naître un sourire sur les lèvres de sa compagne.

-T'es magnifique dans cette robe. Elle est nouvelle? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, mais je la porte rarement parce que... Regina se tourna lui montrant la grande ouverture derrière jusqu'au milieu de son dos.

-Putain ça c'est un dos échancré. Argua Emma, les yeux écarquillés. Regina se retourna et lui faisant face, elle l'embrassa. Tu mets un manteau pour sortir et oublie pas les potions.

-Je suis pas stupide Em'. Rétorqua Regina en prenant son manteau. Elle sortit et ferma la porte. Prends moi dans tes bras. Juste une minute. Demanda-t-elle.

Emma ne laissa pas une seconde de plus et l'enlaça, cherchant à la réconforter, la rassurer. Regina était bien moins énervée ou attristée que la veille mais elle ne se sentait pas totalement apaisée, la nuit sans Emma avait été longue, elle avait ruminé les actes de la journée, et elle avait eut l'impression de devenir dingue. Il fallait qu'elle demande à Emma de vivre avec elle ou alors elle allait passé un paquet de nuit seule à se faire du mal avec ses pensées. Celles ci ne la lâchaient que lorsqu'Emma lui parlait, elle ne pouvait empêcher son esprit le reste du temps d'imaginer tout les manières possibles pour proposer à Emma de vivre avec elle.  
La blonde sentant sa compagne perdue dans ses pensées lui embrassa l'oreille.

-On y va Majesté? Proposa-t-elle.

-Oui Em'. On prend ta voiture, mes clés sont la-haut. Prévint la brune en se détachant de la jeune femme.

-Toi tu es d'accord pour monter dans ma voiture sans que j'ai a te le demander vingt fois?! S'amusa Emma.

-Arrêtes de te moquer et montes. Rétorqua la brune en s'installant côté passager.

Emma monta en continuant de se moquer, mais finit par démarrer après un baiser sur le joue de la brune pour se faire pardonner. Elle roula jusqu'au port et se gara. Elles sortirent de la voiture et avancèrent jusqu'au JollyRoger, sur lequel elles montèrent sans attendre l'autorisation. Killian débarqua quelques minutes après et sans un mot, le regard noir et fier, comme les deux femmes, il les emmena en bas dans les caves. Ursula était là, dans une des cellules, assise contre la parois en métal, les jambes repliées et les bras autour de ses jambes, les yeux vers le hublot en face d'elle. Quand elle entendit les pas, elle ne bougea pas, mais brisa le silence.

-T'es un enfoiré Crochet. Pesta-t-elle.

-Il en est un mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça faute si tu es là. Argua Regina en s'approchant.

À sa voix Ursula la regarda en se relevant. Elle s'approcha et saisit de ses mains les barreaux, se retournant à un demi mètre des deux femmes, Crochet étant sur le côté.

-Regina...Grogna-t-elle. Sors moi de là.

-Ne me donnes pas d'ordres. Râla la brune en se rapprochant, la mâchoire serrée. Tu es là parce que tu l'as mérité. Suivre Gold était une idée stupide mais vous l'avez tout de même fait, il faut assumer maintenant. Regina se retourna avec Emma et elles repartirent, le pirate devant. Bon voyage. Ajouta-t-elle en remontant sur le pont.

Ils entendirent un coup dans le métal, Ursula ayant probablement frappé les barreaux.  
Sur le pont, Regina sortit de sa poche les flacons contenant la potion. Elle les montra au pirate, lui expliquant comment ça marchait, et lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne devait pas se louper, car le portail restait ouvert trente secondes et pas plus, mais surtout que vu les quantités qu'il avait en sa potion il n'aurait que deux passages et pas plus.

-Maintenant que tu sais tout par loin, très loin et ne revient pas. Ou promis, la menace que je t'ai adressée hier je la mettrais à exécution. Menaça Emma à la fin des explications de sa compagne.

Killian garda la tête haute et se décala pour laisser passer les deux femmes, leurs faisant comprendre qu'elles se devaient de quitter son navire. Emma prit la main de la brune et l'entraîna vers la terre ferme. Elles restèrent à observer le bateau, attendant qu'il parte. Après de vingt longues minutes, le bateau fut assez éloigné pour ne devenir qu'un point à l'horizon.

-Putain on en est débarrassées. Souffla Emma en se collant au dos de la brune, ses bras noués autour de ses épaules.

-Une journée juste toi et moi? Proposa Regina, ses mains caressant les bras de la blonde.

-Se serait génial mon coeur. Souffla la blonde en lui embrassant le cou. Tu veux qu'on aille où? Demanda-t-elle.

-Et si on commençait juste par une ballade dans la forêt, en silence, sans un mot, juste ensemble? Proposa la brune.

Emma légèrement inquiète par tout cela, se contenta d'acquiescer et c'est main dans la main qu'elles avancèrent sur le port, vers le chemin qui allait dans la forêt. Regina ne disait rien, le silence angoissait la blonde, qui voyait que sa compagne n'était pas bien, angoissée, mal à l'aise, apeurée, en fait elle ne savait pas vraiment qualifier l'état de la brune, elle voyait cependant que ça n'allait pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire, mais surtout pas quoi penser et cela l'inquiétait, elle voulait aider celle qu'elle aimait mais elle ne savait pas comment. Regina lui avait demander de faire une ballade en silence, et elle respectait ça, mais après une demie heure, alors qu'elles étaient bien avancées dans la forêt, elle craqua.

-Gina, quelque chose ne va pas, dis le moi. Je sais pas comment t'aider sinon. Lança-t-elle en tenant fermement la main de sa compagne dans la sienne et en avançant toujours.

-Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tenta de rassurer Regina. Je vais bien. Ajouta-t-elle, en posant sa main libre sur le bras d'Emma.

-Me prends pas pour une conne. Rétorqua la blonde.

-Em'...Soupira la brune. La concerné l'arrêta et se mit devant elle, en la regardant dans les yeux. Le voir m'a fait penser à ce qu'il a fait hier, et ça m'a rendue étrange, comme hier. Regina se colla à la jeune femme. J'ai juste besoin de toi et ça va aller. On le reverra pas et l'image qu'il a mit dans mon esprit hier s'effacera, si tu restes près de moi.

-Je resterais près de toi, ne dis pas "si". Affirma Emma.

-Alors tout va bien. Sourit la brune.

La blonde la serra contre elle et l'embrassa tendrement, sentant que tout n'allait pas bien, mais que ça pouvait aller avec de l'affection et de la proximité.

-Je t'aime mon coeur. Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi mon amour. Répondit Regina en l'embrassant. Je suis épuisée. Et si on fêtait le départ de ton abruti d'ex et de la folle de la mer en allant se reposer dans le chalet à deux pas? Et vraiment se reposer. Proposa-t-elle.

-Je te suis, j'ai tout autant besoin de dormir que toi. Mais où y a un chalet? Interrogea Emma.

Regina laissa un sourire mystérieux s'afficher sur ses lèvres, et attrapa une main d'Emma pour l'entraîner entre les arbres. Elles étaient sorties du chemin, elles marchaient sur la terre et les bouts de bois, la blonde suivant sa compagne qui avait l'air pressée, mais qui surtout avait perdu tout son stress, toute son angoisse et sa tristesse, et Emma ne pouvait que penser, que lui avoir parler était une bonne idée.

-Mon coeur comment tu connais ce chemin, qui n'en ai pas un? Demanda la blonde alors que le chalet se dessinait à quelques mètres d'elles.

-Je suis le maire. Je connais tout. Emma arqua un sourcil alors qu'elles étaient devant le chalet. Bon je connais parce que je m'y suis réfugiée après la malédiction quand je contrôlais pas ma magie et que je ne voulais voir personne. Avoua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

-Mon petit coeur t'es trop mimi. Fit Emma avec une petite voix niaise en l'enlaçant collée à son dos. T'es la plus forte et quand t'avoue tes petites faiblesses, t'as une moue trop adorable. Elle ferma la porte avec son pied et elles avancèrent vers le lit.

-Arrêtes Em'. Reprocha Regina, gênée.

-Oh t'es trop adorable, tu rougis et tu fronces du nez. J'aime trop quand tu fais ça. Ajouta la blonde avec le visage dans son cou. Tu me fais craquer mon coeur. Je te jure, je pensais pas que tu pouvais être aussi mimi.

-Ça fait deux fois que tu dis mimi pour parler de moi, ça va pas. Rétorqua Regina avec un sourire en coin. La brune se retourna et fit face à sa compagne. Repos Em'. Imposa-t-elle en laissant tomber sur le manteau pour le poser sur la chaise et se laisser tomber sur le lit.

Emma laissa sa veste sur le sol et chuta sur le lit à plat ventre, près de sa compagne. Elle passa un bras autour de la brune et lui embrassa le nez. Elles se fixèrent droit dans les yeux, échangeant tendresse et affection.

-Je riais pas, je te trouve vraiment adorable. Et je ne découvre ce côté de toi que aujourd'hui mais je l'adore. Fit Emma sérieusement. En plus je sais que personne ne le connais et c'est encore plus plaisant. Lui sourit-elle.

-Tu m'agaces Em'. Mais c'est vrai que tu me rends niaise et "adorable" comme tu dis. Elle lui embrassa la paume de main près de son visage.

-Gina, je suis heureuse de te voir un peu mieux. Décala Emma.

-J'irais encore mieux si je pouvais dormir. Fit la brune en fermant les yeux.

Emma laissa un baiser sur son nez, et s'allongea correctement. Elle ferma les yeux à son tour et se laissa bercer par l'envie de dormir, mais avant de sombrer elle sentit les doigts de Regina se frayer un chemin dans sa main entre elles. Elles s'endormirent les mains liées entre elles.

Elles se réveillèrent alors que la soirée était déjà bien avancée, Regina était dos à sa compagne qui la serrait contre elle. Regina fut la première à ouvrir les yeux, et sentant le corps de la blonde derrière elle, elle se blottit un peu plus dans sa chaleur, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller totalement la jeune femme. La brune attrapa son téléphone qu'elle avait glissé sous son oreiller avant de s'endormir, et vit qu'il était neuf heure du soir, et que Henry lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages, s'inquiétant, pour finir par lui dire qu'il était chez ses grands-parents.

-Il est qu'elle heure Gina? Marmonna Emma qui avait bien senti que la brune avait attrapé son téléphone.

-Neuf heure. On a beaucoup dormi. Répondit Regina en envoyant un message pour rassurer son fils.

-On était très fatiguées. Sourit Emma en logeant sa tête dans le creux du cou de sa compagne. Des nouvelles de notre fils?

-Il est chez tes parents. Fit la brune en caressant la tête sur son épaule. Je lui ai envoyé un message pour le rassurer, il m'en avait envoyé une grosse dizaine. Tu dois en avoir autant. Ajouta-t-elle en continuant ses caresses.

-Regarderait plus tard. Ronronna la blonde.

-On va rentrer mon amour. Elle entendit Emma soupirer de contentement. Mon amour... Répéta-t-elle.

-Putain j'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça. Geignit Emma, la brune continua ses caresses sur sa tête. Je comprends maintenant la réaction que tu as eu quand je t'ai appelée "mon coeur" pour la première fois. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour voir la réaction de sa compagne. T'étais trop mignonne à ce moment là. Sourit-elle.

-Recommences pas avec ça. En plus j'étais choquée ce matin là, quand tu as dis ça. Rétorqua Regina en cessant ses attentions.

-Non continue les papouilles dans les cheveux. Grogna gentiment Emma en resserrant ses bras autour de Regina.

-T'appelles ça des "papouilles"? Pouffa Regina en recommençant ses caresses dans les boucles blondes.

-Oui, des patouilles de ma Gina, et j'ai l'impression d'être une enfant heureuse. Sourit Emma en laissant un baiser sur sa mâchoire.

-Alors si tu es une enfant heureuse, tu vas peut-être accepter de venir dormir au manoir avec moi? Tenta Regina.

-Je te suis mon coeur. Articula Emma sans bouger. J'ai faim. Ajouta-t-elle.

-Normal, tu n'as rien mangé depuis le petit-déjeuné. Rétorqua Regina. Lèves toi, on rentre, je vais te préparé quelque chose.

Les deux femmes se levèrent et reprirent le chemin non-existant entre les arbres, après avoir fermé le chalet. Elles finirent par retrouver le port malgré l'absence de lumière dans la forêt, et purent reprendre leurs voiture pour rentrer au manoir. Emma se gara devant, et elles descendirent, pour aller se réfugier à l'intérieur. Pendant le trajet, Regina avait prévenu leurs fils et les parents de sa compagne qu'elles dormaient ensemble au manoir, et qu'elles les retrouvaient au Granny's le lendemain matin pour un petit déjeuné ensemble. Après avoir retiré leurs manteaux et leurs chaussures elles allèrent dans la cuisine et la brune prépara à manger, alors que Emma leurs servait un verre.

-Mon coeur ton verre. Fit Emma en lui donnant. Regina le prit en continuant de remuer les légumes dans la poêle pendant que la blonde s'appuyait sur le meuble à ses côtés. Demain on dort chez mes parents.

-Et pour quoi ça? Interrogea la brune.

-Je dois te rendre ta jupe qui est sur mon lit. Et je voudrais avoir des fringues pour le lendemain quand je dors avec toi des fois. Expliqua Emma.

-Et donc moi je n'aurais pas de vêtement de rechange? Argua Regina.

-Chacune son tour Gina. Sourit la blonde. Bon on trinque? Proposa-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

-On trinque à quoi? Demanda Regina en se mettant face à elle et levant son verre.

-Au départ de deux idiots, à notre repos du jour, et au fait que je t'aime. Sourit Emma.

Regina lui sourit et trinqua avec elle, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un baiser. Emma bu une gorgée de vin avec un sourire amusé et se colla à sa compagne en lui embrassant le dessous de l'oreille.

-J'adore quand t'es sans talons, t'es plus petite et trop adorable. Sourit-elle.

Regina se tourna en posant son verre pour faire face à sa compagne. Elle souffla et pointa un doigt vers Emma.

-Ça fait trop de fois aujourd'hui que tu dis que je suis mignonne ou adorable, tellement de fois que je suis incapable de dire le nombre, donc arrêtes. Je suis pas mimi ou adorable ou je ne sais quoi, donc arrêtes. Fit sérieusement la brune.

-Je vais continuer, parce que t'es mimi, mais jurer je le dirais à personne, c'est notre secret. Sourit Emma en effleurant son nez du sien, et déposant un baiser du bout des lèvres sur les siennes.

-T'es vraiment impossible Em'. Souffla Regina en se tournant pour cuisiner à nouveau en prenant une gorgée de vin.

-Et t'adores ça. Provoqua Emma en enlaçant la jeune femme de son bras libre.

La brune grogna, n'ayant aucun argument contre puisque c'était vrai, elle avait toujours aimé cette capacité qu'avait Emma à lui tenir tête comme personne n'osait le faire. Dès le début la blonde l'avait contredit, l'avait provoqué, faisant le contraire de ce qu'elle disait ou refusant ce qu'elle disait. Et elle avait tout de suite adoré ça, ça l'avait mit hors d'elle mais elle avait aimé trouvé quelqu'un qui lui tienne tête après cinquante ans à avoir tout le monde qui dise oui à tout. Et maintenant Emma était bien plus présente dans sa vie pour lui tenir tête.  
Elle finit de préparer le repas et Emma plaça deux assiettes en bout de table, formant un angle, leurs permettant d'être proches. Regina la rejoignit et les servit, elles mangèrent en discutant doucement de choses sans trop d'importance. Puis Regina aborda un sujet plus sensible.

-Et Gold on en fait quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

-Gina on peut en parler demain, j'ai pas envie d'y penser maintenant. Rétorqua Emma en soufflant agacée.

-Mais c'est important, on doit régler le problème, et en parler rapidement. Fit Regina la voix sérieuse.

-Mais moi je veux pas en parler maintenant, j'ai pas envie. J'en ai marre de tout ça, on a pas passé une soirée que toute les deux sans parler des problèmes, des reines des ténèbres, de Gold et de toute les merdes. Pesta la blonde.

-Toutes les merdes comme tu dis, c'est des risques pour notre vie et celle de notre fils. On doit en parler pour régler le problème. S'agaça la brune en posant sa fourchette pour regarder Emma.

-Et moi je te dis que maintenant ou plus tard, ça ne changera rien. J'en ai marre de toujours parler des problèmes, je voudrais juste que des fois les choses soient simples. Emma posa sa fourchette à son tour faisant des gestes des mains pour faire comprendre sa pensée. Pourquoi on pourrait pas passer une soirée en amoureuses sans penser une secondes à ce qu'il y a dehors? On pourrait faire comme si ça n'existait pas le temps d'une nuit!

-Mais ça existe Emma! Contra la brune montant le ton comme sa compagne. Tu fuis en imaginant qu'il n'y a rien! Tu fuis. C'est nul et pas digne de toi. Il faut régler le problème, en parler et trouver un moyen d'être en paix.

-Je ne fuis pas! Cria la blonde en se levant, repoussant la chaise. Je veux juste être tranquille avec toi pour une soirée, juste une bordel! Mais apparemment le problème Gold est plus important pour toi que je ne le suis. Alors je vais te laisser tranquille pour y penser et je vais rentrer chez moi! Fit elle en sortant de la cuisine.

Regina se leva et marcha rapidement vers le couloir, pour rejoindre Emma qui enfilait ses chaussures et son manteau avec une rapidité impressionnante, menée par l'agacement et la colère.

-Tu fuis encore. Et en plus tu me laisses toute seule. Gold n'est pas plus important que toi, évidemment que non, mais sa présence te met en danger, toi et Henry aussi, alors je veux m'en débarrasser le plus vite possible! Argua la brune en s'avançant vers la porte d'entrée qu'avait ouverte Emma. Tu pars vraiment?!

-Oui, sauf si tu me dis que tu ne parleras pas de Gold jusqu'à demain. Imposa Emma, la main sur la porte ouverte, le regard dur vers Regina.

-Je peux rien promettre, et encore moins juste pour te faire rester. Grogna méchamment Regina.

-Alors au revoir. Fit Emma en partant, le pas rapide vers sa voiture.

Regina la regarda monter et claqua la porte d'entrée. Elle entendit le démarrage de la coccinelle et donna un coup de poing dans la porte. Celui ci lui fit mal et elle le regarda, ne pouvant que remarquer qu'elle ressemblait à la blonde en cet instant.


	47. 47 : Évanouissement

47 : Évanouissement.

Emma conduisit jusqu'à chez ses parents et entra dans l'appartement. Vu l'heure ses parents étaient devant la télé, Henry dans sa chambre et Neal endormi. Elle posa son manteau et voulu monter dans sa chambre. Elle était partagée entre la colère et la peine, elle s'en voulait de s'être énervée, mais en même temps elle en voulait à Regina de toujours vouloir parler de ce qui agace et leurs empêche d'être pleinement heureuses. Elle voulait oublier, en ce mettant dans son lit, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ses parents la virent.

-Emma? Que fais tu là? Interrogea sa mère depuis le canapé. Emma fit demi tour pour aller dans le salon avec ses parents. Je croyais que tu passais la nuit chez Regina.

-Et bien non. Je vais passer la nuit seule dans mon lit, ici. Grogna la blonde en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.

Son père éteignit la télé, en face d'elle, à côté de Mary dans la canapé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda-t-il.

-On s'est engueulées. Admit Emma.

-À cause de quoi? S'intéressa Mary.

-Rien. Rétorqua Emma en ramenant ses jambes pliées contre sa poitrine, le regard sur ses mains jouant ensemble devant ses jambes. Rien du tout. Fit-elle.

-Rien mais ça te rend triste. Remarqua David. La blonde ne lui répondit pas, et il se leva pour aller dans la cuisine. Un verre te fera du bien. Dit-il en lui servant.

Mary refusa celui qu'il lui proposa, mais lui en prit un pour accompagner sa fille. Elle refusa de parler de la raison de sa dispute avec Regina, mais elle se resservit plusieurs verres. Et vu qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose dans le ventre, l'alcool monta rapidement, et elle se mit à parler de sa relation avec la brune, en listant la beauté de ce qu'elle vivait, disant à ses parents à quel point elle était heureuse d'être avec elle, remplissant son verre et buvant en continu. Vers onze heure et demi, elle était bien trop alcoolisée pour faire des phrases compréhensibles, et David l'aida à aller se coucher. Il lui enleva son pull et son pantalon et la mit sous sa couette, avant d'aller rejoindre sa femme.

-Elle aura une belle gueule de bois demain. Prévint-il.

-Elle aime vraiment Regina, de tout son coeur. Remarqua Mary. Vu son état j'imagine que Regina ne va pas beaucoup mieux. Ajouta-t-elle en se mettant dans son lit avec David.

Mary n'avait pas tord. Après le départ de la blonde, Regina avait attrapé la bouteille de cidre à peine entamée, un verre et s'était laissée tomber devant la cheminée allumée par Emma plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle avait ruminé toute la soirée en buvant la bouteille, pour finir par se laisser aller dans le canapé et s'endormir totalement ivre et attristée.

Au matin Regina s'était réveillée avec un sacré mal de tête, elle s'était trainée à la salle de bain pour prendre une longue douche, tentant d'effacer ses douleurs, pour finir par enfiler une robe et des talons. Prête, elle marcha lentement jusqu'au dinner ayant un message de Mary plutôt lui disant qu'ils allaient toujours là-bas pour le petit-déjeuné. Alors elle s'angoissait sur le chemin, il était fort probable qu'elle tombe nez à nez avec sa compagne, et elle redoutait ça, parce qu'elle avait envie de l'embrasser et en même temps elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle avait une gueule de bois à cause de ses conneries. Elle avait surtout envie d'être dans ses bras et savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas tant qu'elles n'auraient pas réglé le problème de la veille. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était arrivée devant la table des Charmants dans le Granny's. Et Emma n'était pas là, son fils si par contre.

-Désolé, Emma ne se sentait pas bien. Fit tout de suite Mary en voyant son regard.

-Pas grave. Sourit-elle faussement avant de s'asseoir près de son fils. Qu'est ce qu'elle a?

-Rien, juste un mal de crâne. Répondit David.

-Une gueule de bois. Ajouta le jeune homme en regardant dans son chocolat chaud.

-Henry! Réprimanda Mary. Comment sais tu que c'est une gueule de bois en plus? Demanda-t-elle, surprise, alors que les trois fixaient le jeune homme.

-Je suis plus un bébé, j'ai jamais eut de gueule de bois mais la tête de ma' ce matin était claire, dépressive et trop bu. C'était écrit sur son front. Fit le jeune homme. Je me doute que vous vous êtes engueulées vu que ma' devait dormir avec toi et qu'au final elle a dormit seule, mais tu voudrais pas aller lui parler maman?

Regina fixa son fils un moment ne sachant que faire. Oui elle devrait probablement aller voir la jeune femme, en plus elle en mourrait d'envie, mais elle avait tellement peur qu'elle la repousse qu'elle hésitait. Son fils le vit et la prit dans ses bras, pour lui dire à l'oreille que tout allait bien se passer et qu'elle l'aimait donc elle devait aller la voir. La brune lui embrassa le front pour le remercier, et arrêta toute les questions dans sa tête pour se lever et partir rapidement voir sa compagne. Elle marcha presque en courant dans les rues et se rendit à l'appartement des Charmants, dont Mary lui avait donné les clés pour qu'elle puisse entrer.  
Mais là-bas, quand elle entra, elle trouva l'appartement vide, elle alla même vérifier à l'étage mais ne trouva personne. Elle finit par remarquer sur le comptoir en redescendant un petit mot. Elle le prit et reconnu tout de suite l'écriture de la blonde.

«Papa, maman, pas un mot à Regina, je suis partie régler ce qui a causé notre dispute hier, elle pourra plus dire que je fuis. Vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer. Prenez soin d'Henry pour la journée, ce soir il dort avec Regina. Normalement je rentre pas tard. Bisou.»

Regina était la seule à savoir la raison de leurs dispute, et donc où était Emma, c'est d'ailleurs surement pour cela que la blonde demandait à ses parents de ne pas la prévenir. Elle n'avait pas prévu la possibilité que Regina ne rentre la première, en même temps c'était plutôt improbable au départ. Mais maintenant tout ce qui tournait dans la tête de la brune c'était : où était allé Emma pour trouver et affronter Gold?

Emma de son côté avait toujours un horrible mal de crâne, mais elle était décidée à ne retourner voir sa compagne, ne que lorsqu'elle aurait réglé le problème Gold. Elle voulait prouver à la brune qu'elle ne fuyait pas, qu'elle n'était pas lâche, que simplement elle voulait du temps simple avec sa compagne. Résultat elle s'était trainée au milieu de la forêt quelques minutes après le départ de ses parents et avait appelé le ténébreux. Gold s'était présenté devant elle quelques secondes après, en appui sur sa canne, son sourire provocateur, satisfait de voir la Sauveuse seule devant lui. Emma le détailla avant de prendre la parole.

-J'avais jamais tenté de vous appeler, c'est pas mal en fait. Se moqua-t-elle avec prétention, essayant de mettre son mal de tête de côté.

-Grandissez Sauveuse. Rétorqua l'homme.

-Parlez pas comme Regina. Grogna Emma.

-Quand on m'appelle je n'aime pas que se soit pour rien, alors parlez. Ordonna Gold, en faisant un pas vers la blonde, ne laissant que un petit mètre entre eux.

-Pourquoi ne pas vous contentez de la vie que vous aviez, si j'avais bien comprit vous aimez Belle, et elle vous aime aussi, vous avez des pouvoirs puissants comme vous le vouliez, alors pourquoi tout ça? Demanda sérieusement Emma.

-Cela me regarde. Rétorqua l'homme. Vous m'avez appelé pour ça?

-Oui. Je veux comprendre pourquoi faire du mal quand on a quelqu'un qui nous aime. Si c'est pour en plus lui faire du mal aussi. Expliqua la jeune femme, tentant vraiment de comprendre.

-Belle ne va pas bien? Interrogea l'homme.

Emma remarqua le soudain changement chez Gold, il était moins mauvais, moins en colère, et l'inquiétude et l'amour qu'il portait à Belle ressortait en cet instant, ce qui perturba légèrement la blonde, mais qui comprit qu'il n'y avait pas que du mauvais en lui, et que tout n'était pas perdu.

-Belle pourrait aller mieux si celui qu'elle aimait tentait pas de tuer les gens, et d'utiliser la magie noire pour enlever les fins heureuses des gens. Provoqua Emma.

Les ténèbres reprirent le dessus sur l'homme et il lança une attaque sur Emma qui se protégea. Elle s'était contenté de croiser les bras sur son torse et la magie avait formé comme un bouclier. Elle ne contrôlait clairement pas grand chose à sa magie encore mais pour une fois ça marchait plutôt bien. Mais elle était consciente que même si sa magie se décidait à être efficace aujourd'hui, se ne serait pas suffisant pour battre le ténébreux, elle devait trouver un moyen de ne pas mourir. Soudain elle pensa à la limite de la ville, si elle réussissait à l'emmener là-bas, elle pourrait peut-être réussir à la lui faire passer et si jamais il y avait trop de risque et bien elle passerait la barrière.  
Emma fit quelques pas en arrière, sachant que la route et donc la limite était à moins de cinq mètres derrière elle. Elle prit sur elle et lança plusieurs sorts d'attaques comme lui avait prit sa professeur brune pour courir sur la route. Là-bas elle jeta un coup d'oeil pour vérifier que personne n'était là. Mais Gold arriva et en un coup elle se retrouva éjectée par la magie un mètre en arrière sur le dos.

-Putain! Grogna-t-elle en se remettant debout, une douleur lancinant dans son dos.

Elle lança de nouvelles attaques, essayant de se défendre malgré le mal de crâne et de dos qu'elle avait. Au moment où elle se rapprochait de la limite envisageant très sérieusement de passer de l'autre côté, Gold étant entrain de l'attaquer en continu alors qu'elle tentait de maintenir l'espèce de bouclier qui la protégeait, Regina apparu.

-Emma! Appela-t-elle en la voyant. Elle n'avait pas cru une seconde que le fait de penser à Emma en laissant sa magie sortir, lui permettrait de se retrouver à ses côtés.

Mais appeler la blonde la déconcentra, et Gold l'éjecta contre un arbre. Entre ses douleurs, le choc dans son dos et sur sa tête, et la magie, elle tomba sur le sol inconsciente. Regina s'interposa entre Emma et Gold, le regard plus que noir, à quelques centimètres de la blonde.

-On vient sauver sa petit-amie. Provoqua Gold.

-Tu ferais bien de penser à la tienne au lieu de faire du mal à la Regina.

La brune perdait le contrôle, ses points serrés, les mâchoires crispées, en appui, les jambes légèrement écartées, elle tentait de contenir sa magie mais la provocation de l'homme la rendait folle, et son sourire fier ne faisait que lui rappeler que Emma était derrière elle, inconsciente, et que même si c'était Gold qui avait lancé le sort c'était sa faute à elle. Si elle n'avait pas dit à Emma qu'elle fuyait la veille, celle ci n'aurait pas foncé dans le tas. Elle était en colère et blessé, et ne contrôlait plus grand chose. Sa magie sortait d'elle, touchant Gold, le bloquant partiellement, le blessant. Ses poings crépitaient de sa magie violette, qui sortait totalement d'elle.

-Regina, tu perds le contrôle. Remarque l'homme.

Mais ça n'aida pas le moins du monde Regina, qui perdit un peu plus le contrôle. Sa magie sortie encore plus fortement, compressant Gold un peu plus, et l'entourant, elle, d'un halo violacé. Elle n'avait jamais vécu cela, mais en cette instant elle n'y pensait pas, elle voulait juste défendre, et peut-être même venger sa compagne. Gold avait blesser celle qu'elle aimait, c'était sa faute si elle avait perdu connaissance. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que le fait de laisser sortir sa magie le plus totalement du monde, avait agité celle d'Emma, et que les minutes passant, elle avait même finit par sortir. Ce n'était plus que la magie violette qui encerclait Gold, la magie blanche d'Emma le faisait aussi, suivant celle de Regina, malgré son inconscient.  
L'homme s'affaiblissait ne pouvant rien faire, totalement prit par la magie des deux femmes. Il avait une fois de plus chercher à mettre des problèmes, pensant avoir le contrôle sur tout, et le résultat était simple. Il se retrouvait blessé, bloqué, incapable de faire quoi que se soit devant celle qui avait été son élève. Il finit par ne même plus réussir à tenir sur ses jambes, et tomba à genoux. À cet instant il ne vit plus comment s'y prendre.

-Regina... Articula-t-il difficilement.

-Tais toi. Tu le mérites. Tu l'as blessée. S'agaça la brune avant d'exploser.

Sa magie sortie de ses mains en un grand jet lumineux, alors que celle d'Emma sortait de sa poitrine, exactement comme avec Cruella sur la falaise, quand elle était tombée et qu'Emma avait perdu le contrôle. Gold disparu, Regina ayant inconsciemment reprit le contrôle et envoyé Gold dans une cellule sous l'hôpital comme elle l'avait fait avec Emma pour l'Auteur, ou plutôt Isaac. Quand l'homme eut disparu, la magie des deux femmes disparu d'un coup, et Regina se retourna essoufflée, mais oublia sa fatigue ne voyant le corps sans conscience d'Emma. Elle se précipita à ses côtés, et tomba à genou près d'elle, une main se glissa dans les boucles blondes, l'autre cherchant une blessure sur son corps. Mais il n'y avait rien, que de légères coupures ou bleus sur sa peau, un peu partout. Alors elle remonta sa main vers la joue d'Emma qu'elle caressa.

-Em' ouvres les yeux. C'est fini. Fit-elle les larmes remontant.

C'était sa faute si Emma était là. Sa faute si plus rien n'allait. Sa faute si elle souffrait. Elle voulait l'aider, la remettre debout, s'excuser encore et encore d'avoir dit des choses aussi stupides la veille, puis engueuler la jeune femme d'être partie faire face à Gold seule, et ensuite l'embrasser encore et encore en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait. Sa compagne était une véritable idiote, une andouille qui prenait pas conscience des risques, mais elle l'aimait de tout son coeur.  
Elle se pencha doucement et embrassa le dessus de la lèvre de la blonde, continuant à caresser sa joue et ses cheveux.

-Emma chérie, j'ai besoin que t'ouvres les yeux. S'il te plaît. Quémanda-t-elle avant de l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, les larmes perlant toujours sur ses joues. Je te ramène.

Regina se redressa, restant à genoux, et prit la main d'Emma dans la sienne. Puis elle attrapa son téléphone et appela son fils. Celui ci était toujours avec ses grands-parents, alors Regina pu prévenir les trois en même temps de la situation. Elle leurs dit qu'elle transportait Emma au manoir, pour la mettre au chaud dans un lit. Elle demanda donc à Henry d'emmener ses grands-parents et Neal au manoir. Elle raccrocha, rangea son téléphone, essuya ses joues pour effacer ses larmes. Puis elle prit les deux mains d'Emma dans les siennes et se concentra sur sa magie, fermant les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit elles étaient dans sa chambre au manoir, Emma sur le lit, elle à côté. Elle enleva la veste d'Emma, son pull, ses chaussures et son pantalon et la coucha sous la couette. Elle retira enfin son manteau et ses chaussures, puis elle posa sa main sur le front d'Emma et le sentit brûlant. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, mouilla un gant de toilette et le posa sur le front de sa compagne, et passa son pouce délicatement sur une des pommettes de la jeune femme, tout en s'allongeant sur le ventre, sur ses coudes près d'elle.

-Je te déteste. Si tu savais comme je te déteste d'être partie seule. Marmonna-t-elle, les larmes coulant à nouveaux. Mais j'ai besoin de toi, réveilles toi Em'.

Elle s'allongea sur le côté contre Emma, une main liée avec celle de la jeune femme, l'autre sur son ventre. Elle ferma les yeux, la tête collée à son épaule et tenta d'entendre les battements du coeur d'Emma.


	48. 48 : Réconciliation

48 : Réconciliation.

Henry ouvrit la porte du manoir et entraîna ses grands-parents à l'intérieur. Il enleva ses chaussures et son manteau, laissant tomber son sac et se précipita à l'étage. David prit Neal dans ses bras, et ils suivirent, avec Mary, leurs petit-fils. Celui là n'avait pas prit le temps de réfléchir où de dire quoi que se soit, il savait très bien où était allée sa mère, elle avait forcément emmené son autre mère dans sa chambre pour l'allonger dans son lit. Regina la voulait près d'elle, elle ne lui avait pas dit, mais il en était persuadé, les deux femmes avaient besoin de l'autre tout le temps, il l'avait bien remarqué. Quand il entra dans la chambre de sa mère Regina tourna la tête pour le regarder.

-Mon chéri. Viens. Souffla-t-elle.

-Comment va ma'? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant et s'asseyant près de la blonde, serrant la main de sa mère brune sur le ventre de l'autre.

-Son coeur bat, elle respire toujours. Regina se tut en voyant les parents de la blonde dans l'embrasure de la porte. Prenez les deux fauteuils et mettez vous là si vous voulez. Proposa-t-elle en montant les deux petits fauteuils dans un coin. Je disais que son coeur battait et qu'elle respirait, mais elle est brûlante et inconsciente.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé maman? Interrogea Henry.

-Je suis arrivée quand elle se battait avec Gold près de la limite. Je l'ai perturbée et elle a prit un coup de plein fouet et a été projetée contre un arbre. Et ensuite plus rien. Elle a perdu connaissance. Je me suis battue avec Gold, j'ai perdu le contrôle, et maintenant il est enfermé dans une des cellules sous l'hôpital, il peut donc pas utiliser sa magie. Mais Emma est...Elle porta son regard vers la jeune femme. Pas vraiment là...

-Ma' est forte. Elle va se réveiller maman. Rassura Henry.

Regina fit un sourire d'une seconde pour lui dire que c'était peut-être vrai, mais qu'elle y croyait que moyennement. Elle se remit correctement contre Emma en la regardant, et en oubliant le temps et les gens. Elle vit à un moment Mary et David embrasser le front de sa compagne et partir. Henry s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils et veilla sur ses mères. Dans la soirée il alla faire un plat de pâtes et l'apporta à Regina.

-Non, je n'ai pas faim Henry. Répondit la brune en refusant poliment, ne bougeant pas, restant collée à sa compagne.

-Maman, faut que tu manges, tu dois continuer à vivre le plus normalement possible. Insista Henry.

-Non merci chéri, je n'ai juste pas faim. Mais manges toi. Et vas dormir après. Lui dit-elle en le regardant se rasseoir dans son fauteuil.

Le jeune homme mangea un petit peu, mais il n'avait pas vraiment faim non plus. Il retourna poser les assiettes dans la cuisine avant de revenir voir ses mères. Il embrassa le front d'Emma, puis la joue de Regina.

-Dors un tout petit au moins. Ma' voudra que tu sois en super forme quand elle se réveillera, et je saurais pas comment lui dire que j'ai pas pris super soin de toi. Lui sourit Henry.

Sa réflexion fit naître un sourire sur le visage de Regina, qui acquiesça. Henry quitta la chambre pour aller se coucher dans sienne, après avoir remit les fauteuils à leurs place. Regina regarda à nouveau sa compagne qui dormait et remonta sa main pour touche sa joue. Elle se leva reprit le gant et alla le mouiller à nouveau à la salle de bain, pour revenir près d'elle et le mettre à nouveau sur son front. Puis elle l'observa et son inconscience la fit se sentir mal, elle eut impression d'étouffer, de ne plus savoir respirer, sa robe la serrait. Elle n'était pas grand chose sans sa compagne. Elle se leva et retira sa robe, elle alla prendre le teeshirt offert par Emma deux jours avant et l'enfila avec un short très court qu'elle ne mettait jamais. Elle finit par retourner se coucher auprès d'Emma, reliant leurs mains à nouveau et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle se laissa sombrer dans un demi sommeil pour le reste de la nuit.

Le lendemain, Henry vint la voir, lui posant un petit déjeuné sur la table de nuit, et déposant un baiser sur la tête de ses deux mères.

-Je peux rester maman, si tu veux. Proposa-t-il.

-Non non, va à l'école, je m'occupes de tout ici, et je te préviens au moindre changement. Lui répondit Regina en prenant appui sur son coude pour le regarder. Ça va aller mon chéri, je te le promets.

-D'accord. Alors j'y vais. Bisous maman. Il lui embrassa la joue et repartit.

Regina alla changer le gant d'Emma, et se recoucha contre elle, un bras autour de son corps, et embrassa son menton.

-Em' qu'est ce que t'attends pour te réveiller? Qu'est ce que tu me fais là? J'ai besoin de ma Sauveuse, la battante. Murmura-t-elle en embrassant encore son menton.

Elle observa Emma, la tête posée sur sa poitrine, et le temps fila. Elle continua ainsi, sans bouger, sans parler, à attendre un mouvement de sa compagne. Henry rentra et s'occupa d'Emma et elle, mais elle ne bougea pas, la nuit tomba à nouveau et la blonde dormait toujours, et Regina s'en voulait toujours. Si Emma ne se réveillait pas elle allait finir par péter les plombs. Elle ne dormit pas de la nuit, et la journée suivante fut rythmé par la présence de Mary et David, en fin d'après-midi, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Une de ses mains liées avec celle de sa compagne et l'autre sur son épaule, son bras l'entourant, la tête posée sur le buste d'Emma, entendant son coeur et sentant sa respiration. Quand la nuit tomba à nouveau, Henry vint l'embrasser et alla se coucher, lui demandant de dormir un peu elle aussi. Elle s'endormit cette fois, étant épuisée, et n'en pouvant plus des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, elle s'endormait pour la troisième nuit avec une Emma évanouie à ses côtés.

Dans la nuit, la brune dormait, Emma papillonna des yeux, respirant difficilement, se sentant mal. Elle sentit un parfum qu'elle connaissait par coeur.

-Gina... Murmura-t-elle.

La concernée, dormant d'un sommeil peu profond, ouvrit doucement les yeux, et quand elle remarqua la jeune femme et ses yeux ouverts, elle se redressa et posa ses deux mains sur les joues de sa compagne.

-Em'...Oh mon dieu... Elle l'embrassa rapidement. J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais plus. J'ai eu tellement peur mon amour...Souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-Je suis là...Ça va, je suis avec toi mon coeur...Murmura-t-elle en passant difficilement un bras autour du corps de sa compagne qui l'embrassa tendrement. J'ai mal.

-Tu as mal où Emma chérie? S'inquiéta Regina, en se relevant et s'asseyant à côté de la blonde, une main sur son ventre l'autre sur sa joue.

-Ma tête et mon dos. Répondit la blonde. Allumes la lumière s'il te plaît, je veux te voir. Demanda-t-elle.

-Je te déteste. Je te déteste d'être partie seule contre Gold, de ne m'avoir rien dit, de t'être mise en danger. Je te déteste de m'avoir fais si peur. Pleura Regina sans allumer la lumière. Mais tu m'as tellement manqué ces deux derniers jours, j'ai tellement eut peur. Elle laissa un temps, les larmes coulant. Je t'aime tellement. Et j'aurais jamais dû te dire que tu fuyais, c'était de l'agacement, je ne le pensais pas. Et c'est à cause de ça que t'es partie faire face au ténébreux. Je suis tellement désolé mon amour.

-Gina, mon coeur, arrêtes. Je suis là et je vais bien. Emma laissa passer un gémissement de douleur. Putain je crois que je préférais la gueule de bois au coup derrière la tête. Geignit-elle en tentant de se redresser, mais se contenta de plier son oreiller sous sa tête pour la relever. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne fuis pas, que je voulais juste du temps avec celle que j'aime, que j'ai peur pour toi et Henry aussi. Elle grimaça de douleur. Je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime, que je ne suis plus lâche et que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour toi mon coeur.

-Alors ne repars jamais seule à l'aventure. J'ai besoin de toi vivante et consciente Em'. Maintenant tournes toi que je puisse voir ton dos. Rétorqua Regina en lui caressant la joue.

-D'accord mais avant allumes la lumière s'il te plaît. Quémanda la blonde.

Regina le fit et elles regardèrent le visage de l'autre avec attention, avant que la brune ne s'allonge pour embrasser sa compagne, qui lui rendit le baiser sans hésiter. Puis Emma se tourna pour s'allonger sur le ventre sur la demande de la brune qui releva son tee-shirt. Le dos de la blonde était méchamment marqué, un bleu tournant au violet allait d'entre les omoplates au coccyx de la jeune femme, avec des égratignures et des coupures un peu partout. Elle caressa doucement, du bout des doigts le dos de la jeune femme qui avait déjà bien cicatrisé.

-Tu vas avoir mal plusieurs jours. Murmura Regina. Tu veux un médicament conte la douleur?

-Je dis pas non. Sourit Emma. Regina descendit du lit et alla dans la salle de bain chercher ce dont elle avait besoin. Gina, j'ai perdu connaissance combien de temps?

-C'est la troisième nuit. Troisième fois que je m'endors sans toi. Répondit Regina en revenant avec le médicament et un verre d'eau. Elle s'agenouilla sur le lit près d'Emma. Tiens prends ça. Lui dit-elle. Tu as perdu connaissance et je t'ai ramenée ici, une nuit puis une journée, et une autre nuit où j'ai pas dormi, une autre journée, et puis la nuit et là t'as enfin décidé à te réveiller. Lui expliqua-t-elle en reprenant le verre pour le poser sur la table de nuit. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Ajouta-t-elle en laissant glisser une larme.

-Mais je suis là maintenant Gina. Promis je reperds pas connaissance d'ici quelques jours. Plaisanta-t-elle en tirant la brune contre elle, la tenant dans ses bras. Celle ci se plaça contre son flanc, un bras autour de sa taille, les yeux vers elle. Qu'est ce que je peux vous aimer Majesté. Avec vos emportements, votre tête de mule et vos angoisses. Fit-elle avec un ton ironique.

Regina lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Elle se sentait enfin bien, enfin tranquille contre celle qu'elle aimait, contre celle qui faisait son monde. Elle était apaisée. Mais son angoisse prit le dessus rapidement. Elle se souvint qu'Emma ne vivait pas là, pas avec elle, et que dès le lendemain elle risquait de repartir chez ses parents, elle devrait encore se séparer. Elle la voulait près d'elle, toujours, chaque nuit, à chaque moment, pour être sûre qu'elle allait bien, pour être là pour elle, pour l'aimer. Et après ces deux jours elle se sentait prête à lui demander de vivre avec elle. C'est le regard plongé dans le sien qu'elle se lança.

-Restes avec moi. Fit-elle dans un murmure.

-Je suis là oui, je reste près de toi mon coeur. Rassura Emma qui ne comprenait pas la question comme elle était posée.

-Non, je veux dire, restes là avec moi. Vis avec moi dans cette maison. Expliqua Regina sans oser bouger, toujours blottie contre elle.

-Au manoir avec toi? Interrogea Emma, ravie de cette idée car elle l'avait aussi, mais surprise tout de même que la brune le lui propose.

-Au manoir ou ailleurs si tu ne veux pas d'ici, mais avec moi et notre fils, oui. Ajouta Regina lui montrant que l'endroit elle s'en fichait tant qu'elle pouvait être ensemble.

Emma lui sourit et de sa main libre, l'une tenant sa compagne, elle vint mettre une mèche brune derrière son oreille, avant de lui caresser la joue.

-Tu crois qu'on est prête pour ça? Questionna-t-elle avec une ironie que Regina ne vit pas.

-Je crois que j'en ai marre de faire des allers-retours entre nos chez nous, je crois que je hais de plus en plus dormir seule, je crois que je veux pas être séparée de toi et encore moins la nuit, je crois que je veux ton corps près de moi quand je cuisine tout le temps, tes bras autour de mes épaules quand on est devant la télé. Je crois que je veux que tu emménages avec moi, et que après toute ces années on se connait assez et que oui on est prêtes. Déballa la brune en prenant appui sur son coude pour être au dessus du visage d'Emma, celle ci étant allongée.

-Je crois que je veux vivre avec toi mon coeur. Et je crois que j'aime le manoir, et que je veux pas d'autre endroit avec toi et Henry. Alors je crois que ma réponse est oui. Sourit Emma.

Regina, avec un grand sourire, se pencha et vint l' n'avait plus cette idée qui la pesait, elles avait une réponse et une certitude. Elle avait Emma.

-T'es toute à moi mon amour. Murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant un peu plus.

-J'étais déjà toute à toi, mais là je serais là continuellement. Et tu pourras même me piquer d'autre teeshirts. Sourit elle en inversant leur position pour se retrouver sur la brune. Je pourrais te faire l'amour quand je veux, toutes les nuits même. Fit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Pas cette nuit tu as mal au dos. Refusa Regina sans pour autant cesser les baisers.

-Je m'en fou de mon dos. Emma retira le teeshirt de sa compagne. Te toucher guérit mes blessures. Elle enleva son propre teeshirt avant de l'embrasser. Te sentir vibrer me fait me sentir vivante. Elle glissa ses mains sur les cuisses de Regina qui était pliées de chaque côté d'elle. Te faire l'amour me rend heureuse. Elle caressa son ventre puis sa poitrine. Et tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'en as pas envie.

-Oh si j'en ai très envie. Très très envie, mais je veux pas que tu es mal. Lui expliqua Regina.

-J'aurais pas mal. Jamais avec toi. Emma lui embrassa le cou. Et puis j'ai assez dormi. Plaisanta-t-elle avant de mordiller la peau de son cou.

Regina se laissa totalement aller sous les caresses douces et pleine de désir de sa compagne, et les deux amantes firent l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit, avant de s'endormir côté à côte.

Vers dix heure, Regina ouvrit les yeux, et la première chose qu'elle vit c'est le dos de sa compagne. Elle prit une minute pour ouvrir les yeux puis vint caresser du bout des doigts le bleu de la blonde, et les quelques coupures.

-Aïe...Grogna Emma en se tordant légèrement.

-Pardon Em'. Souffla Regina. Mais c'est quand la blonde se tourna difficilement qu'elle réalisa qu'elle dormait mais qu'elle souffrait par ses grimaces. Tu as mal...Chuchota-t-elle dans un léger désespoir. Elle resta dans un silence de longues minutes à détailler le dos de la jeune femme. Franchement faire l'amour cette nuit était stupide. Remarqua-t-elle à elle même.

-Oui mais c'était génialement bon. Murmura Emma, sa voix rauque.

-Mais ton dos te fait mal. Rétorqua Regina.

-Mais plus ma tête, et j'ai le moral au top. Sourit Emma en ouvrant les yeux doucement.

-Tu es exaspérante mon amour. Fit la brune avec un sourire en coin.

-Si je suis ton amour je veux bien être exaspérante. Ria la blonde. Elle se rapprocha en grimaçant pour embrasser la jeune femme. Je vais pas aller travailler aujourd'hui, et je vais bouger le moins possible.

-Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te stopper cette nuit. S'excusa Regina en caressant la joue de la blonde.

-Arrêtes de t'excuser, je sais ce que je fais et j'assume entièrement. Et je te dis que c'était très bien et très très plaisant pour tout le reste de mon corps. La rassura Emma. Maintenant arrêtes tes angoisses et tes excuses et embrasses moi.

Regina gloussa à l'ordre donné donner par sa compagne, mais s'exécuta tout de même.

-J'aime bien quand tu me donnes des ordres en fait. Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Ah bon? Et moi qui pensais que j'allais me faire engueuler pour t'en avoir donné un. Pouffa Emma en revenant à ses lèvres.

-Et si tu arrêtais d'être vulgaire et qu'on allait manger puis se préparer et voir tes parents? Proposa Regina. J'ai promis à ta mère de t'amener à elle quand tu irais mieux, même si elle était en cours.

Emma acquiesça et elles se levèrent. Regina dû aider la blonde, qui eut du mal à se mettre debout à cause de son dos. C'était clair, les exercices de la nuit n'avait fait qu'empirer la douleur.


	49. 49 : Mal de dos

49 : Mal de dos.

Regina enfila des sous-vêtements et une robe en sortant de la douche prise avec Emma qui ne pouvait presque pas bouger. Elle aida cette dernière à enfiler son jean et son pull, puis elle lui mit ses chaussures, et lui prit le bras. Emma pouvait marcher mais les escaliers étaient particulièrement compliqué. Alors qu'elle avait atteint le tabouret du comptoir et que Regina faisait des tartines et des boissons chaudes, Emma brisa le silence qu'il y avait entre elles depuis la douche.

-Tu veux toujours vivre avec moi alors que je vais juste être un fardeau pendant des jours? Demanda-t-elle.

Regina cru d'abord à une blague, mais quand elle regarda sa compagne et vit son regard, elle comprit qu'elle n'était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

-Je veux vivre avec toi plus que jamais. Elle contourna le comptoir sur lequel elle avait tout posé, et se mit debout près d'Emma. Tu n'es pas un fardeau. Tu es blessée et c'est en partie ma faute, et même si ça ne l'était pas, je te garderais ici pour prendre soin de toi. Comme tu l'as fais quand j'avais mal au poignet. D'accord? Expliqua Regina en tenant délicatement le visage de sa compagne en coupe.

-D'accord. Mais si c'est plus tenable pour toi, jure de me le dire. Imposa Emma.

-Je te le jures. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. La rassura la brune.

La blonde attrapa les hanches de sa compagne et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, pour la serrer contre elle, sans trop se pencher étant bloquée. Regina lui enlaça les épaules avec douceur et caressa lentement sa tête. Elles restèrent quelques minutes sans bouger, puis Emma releva la tête et quémanda un baiser que la brune lui offrit.

-Em' je te préviens si demain tu es dans cet état je t'emmène à l'hôpital. Fit Regina en lui caressant la tête.

-Oh non Gina, s'il te plaît, pas l'hôpital. Se plaignit la blonde.

-Tu m'y as obligé quand j'avais mal au poignet, et j'étais dans un meilleur état que toi. Alors là on va manger, puis voir notre famille, puis dormir, et demain on verra. Expliqua la brune. Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Aller mange mon amour.

Les deux femmes s'installèrent convenablement sur les tabourets et elles se mirent à manger, Regina aidant sa compagne quand elle n'arrivait pas à attraper quelque chose. Une fois fini, la brune ramassa tout mais quand elle se retourna Emma n'était plus au comptoir, alors qu'elle allait l'appeler elle entendit un geignement venant du couloir. Elle se précipita là-bas et vit la blonde tordue pour mettre sa veste.

-Em'...Soupira-t-elle en s'approchant pour l'aider, et la faisant s'adosser au meuble.

-Je suis désolé, même ça je peux pas le faire seule apparemment. Grogna-t-elle. Désolé d'être comme ça.

-Arrêtes de t'excuser, et laisses moi t'aider à faire les choses. Fit Regina en l'aidant à mettre sa veste.

Une fois fait elle lui embrassa le front, puis le nez et enfin ses lèvres. À son tour elle mit son manteau et elles partirent main dans la main pour l'école. Sur le trajet Emma appela son fils qui sauta de joie en l'entendant, se qui le fit se faire renvoyer de cours. Regina rouspeta après les deux mais finit par rire du bonheur qui émanait des deux, et de l'enthousiasme d'Henry à travers le combiné. Arrivées à l'école, Emma raccrocha et avec la brune elles entrèrent et se rendirent directement dans la classe de Mary. Devant la porte Emma regarda dans le hublot.

-J'adore cette classe, tu vas voir ils sont géniaux. Sourit la blonde.

-Tu viens souvent déranger les cours? S'étonna Regina avec les bras croisés et un sourcil arqué.

-Je t'aime je t'aime. Fit Emma pour se faire pardonner en l'embrassant.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et la laissa frapper à la porte pour entrer. Mary leurs donna l'autorisation et Emma ouvrit la porte. Quand elle entra tout les enfants crièrent son nom avec un grand sourire, heureux de la voir. Mary qui était dos à elle, entrain d'écrire au tableau au cri des enfants se retourna et en voyant sa fille ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Emma. Souffla-t-elle en se rapprochant pour l'enlacer.

-Je vais bien maman, mais évites de toucher mon dos. Murmura-t-elle. Quand sa mère la lâcha Emma regarda les enfants avec un sourire. Alors les mômes comment ça va? Il y eut plusieurs réponses criées. Elle regarda le tableau en avançant. Vous travaillez les additions, c'est super chiant ça.

-Emma! Réprimandèrent Mary et Regina en même temps.

La blonde s'assit sur le bureau de sa mère avec un sourire amusé.

-Allez les mômes ont dit bonjour à madame le maire. Sourit-elle.

Tout les enfants s'exécutèrent et Regina s'approcha de sa compagne avec un sourire.

-Bonjour tout le monde. On va pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Et n'écoutez pas le Sheriff les additions c'est important. Aller travaillez bien! Leurs dit-elle en prenant la main d'Emma pour la tirer, mais celle ci ne bougeant pas elle se rapprocha pour souffler dans son oreille. Si tu ne me suis pas j'appuie au milieu de ton dos.

Emma se tendit et se mit debout pour suivre la jeune femme.

-Bonne journée les mômes! Travaillez bien! Lança-t-elle juste avant de passer la porte et de la fermer. Elle se tourna et embrassa sa compagne. Me tues pas, souviens toi que tu m'aimes. Fit-elle.

-Je vais pas te tuer mais juste... Elle lui frappa le derrière de la tête. Te frapper. Maintenant allons au poste voir ton père. Dit-elle en tournant les talons pour avancer.

-Mais tu m'aimes quand même? Demanda Emma en la suivant.

-On a des trucs à faire Emma. Répondit la brune en marchant.

-T'es pas cool! Râla la blonde en la suivant. Attends moi au moins je peux pas marcher vite.

Regina l'attendit, puis prit son bras pour l'aider à marcher. Emma souriait et discutait, elle faisait l'andouille avec les enfants, mais son dos la torturait, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal, et même si elle le cachait Regina n'était pas dupe, elle voyait sa douleur. Dans la rue, la brune embrassa sa compagne, en exerçant de douces caresses sur son bras qu'elle tenait. Elles marchèrent jusqu'au poste où elles trouvèrent David, et avec qui elles restèrent une bonne heure, d'abord discutant de ce qui c'était passé puis ensuite de ce qu'ils prévoyaient pour Isaac et Gold, qui étaient toujours sous l'hôpital. Regina faisait comme si elle ne voyait rien, et continuait de parler avec les deux autres, mais elle voyait bien la douleur de sa compagne, la gêne qu'était son dos. Alors un peu avant quatorze heure, elle s'approcha d'Emma qui était assise sur le bureau face à son père, et se mit entre eux deux.

-On va à l'hôpital. Affirma-t-elle très sérieusement.

-Mais pourquoi? Interrogea Emma. Tu te sens pas bien?

-Non mais ton dos s'arrange pas et moi je veux être sûre que tu n'as rien d'autre qu'un bleu. Alors on va à l'hôpital. Elle vit que la blonde allait protester et elle reprit avant elle. Tu as deux solutions, ou tu me suis, ou je t'y emmène de force.

Emma la dévisagea surprise quelques secondes puis lança un regard désespéré à son père, qui lui sourit en lui faisant signe qu'il était d'accord avec Regina. La blonde finit par se lever.

-Je te suis Gina. Grogna-t-elle.

-Tant d'enthousiasme fait peur à voir. Ironisa Regina en la prenant par la main et l'entraînant vers l'extérieur après avoir salué David. Em' tu le sais c'est pour ton bien. Lui dit-elle une fois dans la rue.

-Je le sais mon coeur. Mais moi aussi je faisais ça pour ton bien quand t'avais mal au poignet et t'as quand même boudé et râlé. Remarqua la blonde.

-Mais tu n'es pas obligée non plus de faire comme moi. Rétorqua la brune.

Elles arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôpital, et Regina entraîna sa compagne à l'accueil. Elles durent patienter quelques minutes mais en temps que maire et sheriff elles réussirent à passer devant la plupart des personnes. Une infirmière les fit s'installer dans une salle, et Regina aida la blonde à s'asseoir sur la table. Emma s'allongea sur le dos, sans lâcher la main de la brune.

-Bordel ça fait du bien. Soupira-t-elle de contentement.

-T'as moins mal allongée? Questionna Regina.

-Une fois que le dos est posé si je bouge pas c'est bon, je sens plus rien. Expliqua Emma, les yeux fermés, sentant le calme l'envahir. Mais quand Regina tenta de lâcher sa main elle la serra. Gina restes là.

-Mais oui je reste ici. Elle lui embrassa le front. Je veux juste prendre une chaise pour m'asseoir près de toi.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse bouger, Whale entra dans la pièce et vint ausculter la blonde. Celle ci dû enlever son haut, et s'allonger sur le ventre, ce qui ne plu que moyennement à Regina. Le docteur regarda son dos pendant plusieurs minutes, le touchant à certains endroits, appuyant en bas sur le coccyx, puis les côtes, faisant serrer les dents aux deux femmes, l'une de douleur l'autre d'agacement que l'on touche sa compagne. Après cinq minutes ainsi, Whale prit son bloc notes.

-Je pense que vous n'avez rien de grave, cependant votre bleu Sheriff recouvre la plupart de votre dos, donc la douleur que vous ressentez dès que je vous touche ne peut pas être entièrement localisée. Donc il vous faut du repos, marcher le moins possible, pas d'effort, ne rien porter de serrer. Il nota quelque chose. Si vous pouvez prendre un bain chaud ou mettre des bouillottes sur votre dos se serait bien. Il nota à nouveau quelque chose. Pas d'activité sexuelle pendant au moins deux semaines, comme tout effort physique. Votre dos va être très sensible.

-Deux semaines?! S'écria Emma en se tournant pour s'asseoir.

Ne portant rien, Whale baissa les yeux sur sa feuille, alors que la brune agacée attrapait un teeshirt et le lui balançait.

-Mets ça toi. Lui ordonna-t-elle.

-Il faudrait que vous l'aidiez. C'est le genre d'effort qu'elle doit éviter. Intervint Whale. La brune le fit et il pu poursuivre. Sheriff quelqu'un peut vous aider dans votre vie quotidienne?

-Oui je m'occupe d'elle. Répondit Regina, le teeshirt mit, mais un bras autour d'Emma. Je peux l'aider pour tout.

-Très bien, alors prenez soin d'elle, il faut l'aider à s'habiller, se laver, l'empêcher de lever les bras, et la garder allongée le plus possible. Fit l'homme. Et Seriff revenez me voir dès que vôtre bleu commence à disparaître, nous verrons si il y autre chose.

-Merci Whale. Accepta Emma. J'ai une question, je peux vraiment rien faire? Rien, rien? Demanda-t-elle avec une grimace.

-Le moins possible de choses. Aucun sport, aucune tâche compliquée et aucune activité sexuelle. Répondit simplement le docteur. Je vous laisse une ordonnance pour des médicaments contre la douleur. Au revoir Sheriff, au revoir madame le maire. Fit-il en quittant la pièce.

Emma laissa un soupir bruyant résonner en tombant sur le dos sur la table d'auscultation, ce qui lui arracha une grimace. Regina la regarda et caressa sa tête.

-Pas contente Sheriff? Toi qui adore ne rien faire. Se moqua-t-elle doucement.

-On a pas le droit de faire l'amour pendant au moins deux semaines. Grogna Emma, les yeux fermés les sourcils froncés.

-Toi tu n'as pas le droit moi si. Plaisanta Regina.

-Ah oui?! Et sans moi tu fais comment? Questionna la blonde en rouvrant les yeux pour la fusiller du regard.

-Je trouverais bien un moyen. Sourit la brune ses doigts se baladant sur le bas du ventre de sa compagne, son teeshirt relevé. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa. J'utiliserais ma mémoire des nuits passées avec toi mon amour.

-Gina m'allumer sur un lit d'hôpital quand je viens d'avoir l'ordre de ne pas avoir "d'activités sexuelles" c'est nul. Geignit Emma, en se redressant et poussant la main de sa compagne.

-On rentre, tu vas prendre un bain et après regarder la télé, et je vais m'occuper de toi. Elle l'aida à se mettre debout et à enfiler son manteau. Prête elle passa ses bras autour de la nuque de la blonde. Je vais prendre soin de toi chez nous. Murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-Donc rentrons chez nous. Sourit Emma.

Les deux femmes quittèrent l'hôpital, et marchèrent jusqu'au manoir, Regina un bras enroulé autour de la taille de sa compagne. Arrivées dans la maison, elles retirèrent leurs manteaux et montèrent à l'étage. Dans la salle de bain, Regina prépara le bain, pour la première fois depuis qu'elles étaient ensemble c'était elle qui faisait couler l'eau et Emma qui attendait derrière. L'eau a bonne température elle la laissa couler et se tourna pour aider Emma à se déshabiller.

-Tu viens avec moi dans le bain? Demanda Emma, avec une moue alors qu'elle était en sous-vêtements.

-Non, je vais faire à manger moi. Sourit Regina en l'embrassant. Emma se glissa dans l'eau chaude et elle s'agenouilla près d'elle. Mon amour tu ne fais pas n'importe quoi, tu te détends, et moi je fais à manger. Et tu ne bouges pas du bain.

-D'accord mais je veux un bisou. Emma fit une petite moue attendrissante.

Regina lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de la laisser. Pendant qu'Emma se détendait elle descendit préparer quelque chose à manger, sachant que même si Emma n'avait rien dit, elle mourrait de faim, et elle-même elle avait un petit creux. Elle resta à cuisiner pendant une grosse demie heure puis mit le plat au four et remonta voir si Emma allait bien. Elle la trouva les yeux fermés, le bas du visage dans l'eau, détendue. Elle abandonna ses talons dans la chambre et vint sur la pointe des pieds s'agenouiller près de la baignoire.

-Je sais que t'es là. Ça sent la pomme. Marmonna Emma sans bouger.

-Je voulais pas te déranger. T'avais l'air bien. Expliqua la brune en caressant les cheveux de sa compagne.

-Tu me déranges jamais et je suis mieux quand t'es là. Chuchota Emma en se tournant. Je peux sortir de là?

-T'aimes plus les bains maintenant? Interrogea Regina.

-Non, sans toi c'est nul et puis l'eau devient froide. Laisses moi sortir et aller manger. Quémanda la blonde.

Regina l'aida à sortir de l'eau et elle lui donna un teeshirt et une culotte lui disant qu'elle avait demandé à Henry de lui rapporter un sac de ses vêtements le soir même pour qu'elle est ses propres habits. Elles descendirent toute les deux et Emma alla s'asseoir dans le canapé alors que la brune alla préparer leurs assiettes. Alors qu'elle avait presque fini elle entendit Emma l'appeler.

-Gina, on fait comment pour les deux abrutis sous l'hôpital maintenant?! Cria-t-elle à travers le rez-de-chaussé.

-Je m'en occupes, tu en as fait assez Em'. Répondit la brune en entrant dans le salon avec le plateau qu'elle posa sur la table basse. Elle s'assit près de sa compagne et attrapa sa main pour jouer avec. Je voudrais juste que tu te reposes maintenant et que t'arrêtes de torturer ton esprit.

-D'accord. Mais fais attention à toi et racontes moi tout. Regina acquiesça et elle l'embrassa. Un film en mangeant?

-Vas y choisi. Sourit la brune en lui donnant son assiette.

Elles mangèrent côte à côte devant un film et une fois les assiettes vides Emma se blottit contre sa compagne et se détendit sous ses caresses. Elles passèrent l'après-midi dans le canapé, Emma bougeant de temps à autre à cause de son dos et Regina se levant pour aller réchauffer la bouillotte qu'elle avait sortit de la salle de bain pour le dos de la blonde. En fin de journée Henry rentra avec un grand sac et le posa dans le salon, avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé et d'enlacer sa mère blonde.

-Tu m'as manqué ma', mais moins que tu n'as manqué à maman. Ria-t-il. Je t'ai rapporté pleins de vêtements. Tu vis avec nous maintenant?

-Oui gamin, ta mère m'as demandé d'emménager avec vous. Sourit Emma.

-Alors ça c'est cool! Cria Henry en enlaçant sa mère. Ce geste l'a fit geignit de douleur. Pardon, tu es blessée?

-Ta mère a mal au dos, le choc avec l'arbre a été violent, et elle doit bouger le moins possible pour les deux semaines à venir. Informa la brune. Merci pour le sac mon chéri.

-De rien. Mais tu vas bien ma' quand même? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Oui je vais bien t'inquiète. Il faut plus qu'un arbre pour m'achever. Sourit Emma. On regarde un film, alors assis-toi qu'on puisse continuer.

Henry s'assit près de sa mère brune, avachi contre elle, alors que la blonde s'allongeait la tête sur les cuisses de sa compagne. Ils passèrent une soirée au calme, Regina et Henry aux petits soins de la blonde, qui avait très mal à son dos ayant fait trop d'effort dans la matinée et dans la nuit précédente. Henry couché, Regina aida Emma à aller se coucher. Une fois dans le lit, sous la couette, Emma s'approcha de la brune et l'embrassa, passant une main sous sa nuisette pour caresser sa cuisse.

-Em' non. Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris dans pas d'activités sexuelles? Grogna la brune, en la repoussant, malgré le désir qui montait dans son corps.

-Ah mais je peux te toucher sans que tu me touches. Souffla Emma en embrassant son cou.

-Em'...Soupira Regina se laissant aller. Mais elle se reprit rapidement et lui attrapa les poignets. Non, deux semaines sans sexe. Clair?

-D'accord. Alors je vais utiliser mon imagination et ma mémoire. Bougonna Emma en s'allongeant sur le côté dos à la brune.

-Em' boudes pas. Tu sais que c'est pour ton bien. J'ai cédé hier résultat t'es bloquée aujourd'hui. Elle s'approcha de la blonde et se coucha derrière elle, sans la toucher, une main caressant son ventre et ses hanches. Tournes toi que je me colle à toi sans te faire mal.

-Colles toi dans mon dos, tu seras ma bouillotte pour la nuit. Elle sentit Regina se coller délicatement à elle et l'enlacer. Et je boude pas. Ajouta-t-elle en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

Regina embrassa délicatement sa nuque, et posa son front contre les cheveux blonds.

-Tu es brûlante Em'. Tu es sûre que tu te sens bien? T'as pris ton médicament? Interrogea-t-elle sans bouger.

-Je vais bien, et oui j'ai pris mon médicament. Acquiesça Emma en caressant le bras l'entourant.

-D'accord. Il y eu un silence, un long silence les endormant doucement. Je t'aime. Souffla Regina, presque endormie.

Emma sourit dans son début de sommeil et comme la brune elle s'endormit profondément pour une longue nuit réparatrice.


	50. 50: Douleur et apaisement

50 : Douleur et apaisement.

Emma se réveilla très tôt, le réveil affichant six heure, à cause de son dos. La brune dans son sommeil l'avait lâchée et dormait maintenant sur le ventre de l'autre côté du lit. Emma se tourna et s'allongea sur le ventre, le regard sur sa compagne qui dormait. Son dos la lançait mais allongée sur le ventre elle se sentait moins mal. Elle regarda la forme allongée de sa compagne un long moment, jusqu'à ce que celle ci tourne, et s'allonge juste à côté d'elle, toujours endormie. La blonde esquissa un sourire et vint délicatement remettre une mèche brune pour mieux l'admirer. Elle reposa sa main sur l'oreiller entre elles et continua de la regarder.

-Dors mon amour, t'as besoin de repos. Grogna la brune, les yeux toujours fermé.

-Je me rendors, je me rendors. Répondit la blonde en continuant de la regarder.

-Pour ça faudrait que tu fermes les yeux. Regina les ouvrit et regarda la blonde, en venant lier leurs mains entre elles. Tu as mal?

-Et si on parlait d'autre chose que de mon dos? Proposa Emma.

-D'accord. La brune esquissa un sourire amusé et reprit. Et si tu me parlais de la première femme qui a partagé ta vie?

-Donc tu veux parler d'un truc comme ça à six heure et demi du mat', toi? Regina lui fit oui de la tête. Tu es la première à partager ma vie.

-Alors la première à partager ton lit? Interrogea la brune.

-Au sens propre ou figuré? Questionna Emma.

-Em'! La première avec qui tu as couché? S'agaça Regina, sans pour autant monter le ton.

-Ah bah une fille dans un foyer, j'avais dix sept ans, et on était amies depuis super longtemps, un soir on s'est embrassées et une chose en emmenant une autre on a couché ensemble. Notre première fois était dans la salle de bain, c'est pour ça que je te demandais sens propre ou figuré. Raconta la blonde. Je suis sortie avec elle pendant un mois je crois, mais tu vois c'était pas sérieux du tout. Puis elle a été prise dans une famille et ça s'est arrêté là. Quelques temps après je fuyais et je rencontrais Neal, le père de notre fils. Voilà.

Emma racontait cela la voix neutre, comme ci elle racontait une histoire tirée d'un livre. Elle avait vécu cela mais ça appartenait au passé, une autre partie de sa vie. Elle jouait avec les cheveux de Regina en même temps, les yeux passant entre ce mouvement et les yeux de la brune.

-Tu l'aimais? Interrogea Regina doucement, s'intéressant à la vie d'Emma, et cette fois d'un côté plus positif.

-Je l'aimais comme une amie, après j'ai découvert comment aimer avec Neal. Et après j'ai découvert ce que c'était de vraiment être amoureuse quand je t'ai rencontré, et puis je t'ai embrassée et j'ai cru en une jolie vie, puis tu m'as dis "vis avec moi", et j'ai compris ce que les gens entendaient par vouloir finir sa vie avec la même personne. La voix douce de la blonde avait totalement émue Regina, qui avait les yeux brillants.

-Tu veux finir ta vie avec moi? Interrogea la brune.

-Je pensais que tu le savais. Je dormirais pas avec toi sinon mon coeur. Et je t'appellerais pas mon coeur. Sourit Emma, en étirant le cou pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle se remit face à elle, Regina caressant son visage. Et toi, racontes moi ta première femme.

-J'étais plus vieille. Affirma Regina avant de laisser un petit blanc pour reprendre et raconter son histoire. J'étais mariée à Léopold, je le trompais, Blanche était encore une enfant. J'étais mariée depuis pas très longtemps, mais... Elle se stoppa, ses mains se posant sur le lit lâchant le visage de sa compagne. Comment dire...Enfin...Léopold et moi avions déjà...

-J'ai compris mon coeur, tu n'es pas obligée de le dire. Rassura Emma en passant un bras autour du corps de sa compagne pour la coller contre son flanc.

-Merci. Elle fixa ses mains entre elle et Emma et reprit. Je détestais les hommes après lui. Alors je ne le trompais pas avec des hommes mais avec des femmes. La première était celle qui me suivait partout, elle avait deux ans de moins que moi, et devait m'apprendre mon rôle de reine. Elle était adorable, la seule qui comprenait que je haïssais ce que je vivais. Elle calmait un tout petit peu ma haine. Mais je restais une femme mauvaise, alors notre première fois c'est faite dans une pièce minuscule dont je ne connais toujours pas l'utilité. On a recouché ensemble quelque fois, et quand elle m'a dit que j'étais une superbe personne et qu'elle m'a parlée de son affection, j'ai coupé les ponts et l'ai fait virer pour passer à celle d'après. Raconta Regina entre ironie et douleur.

-C'est du passé mon coeur. J'en parlerais plus promis. La rassura Emma en lui embrassant le front.

-Comment fais-tu pour parler de ton passé avec neutralité, comme si tu n'avais pas été blessée? Demanda Regina la voix mal assurée, une larme coulant sur chaque joue.

-J'ai réussi à me dire que c'était du passé, et je m'en suis détachée. Regardes moi Gina. La brune plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Tu n'es plus la femme qui a vécu ça n'est ce pas?

-Non, j'ai changé pour toi et Henry. Répondit la brune.

-Alors dis toi que c'est une autre personne qui a vécu ça. Tu pourras te détacher de ton passé, sans l'oublier. Tu pourras vivre plus simplement et posément. Emma lui embrassa le front avec douceur. Regina s'accrocha à elle, touchant sans le vouloir son dos. Gnnn... Geignit-elle.

-Oh pardon pardon mon amour...J'avais oublié, pardon. S'excusa Regina en retirant ses mains d'elle.

-On a dit qu'on parlait pas de mon dos. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Sourit Emma. Je peux te poser une question très très délicate? Fit-elle après un silence.

-Évidemment Emma chérie. Toi, tu peux tout me demander. Acquiesça la brune.

-La potion que t'avais bu pour ne pas avoir d'enfant, elle t'a fait quoi en fait? Interrogea la blonde.

-Je ne sais pas, j'avais juste lu le fait qu'elle empêcherait de tomber enceinte, et c'est tout ce que je demandais. Je sais même pas si la malédiction a changé les choses, si dans ce monde c'est toujours valable. Je n'en sais rien. Argumenta Regina.

-T'as plus a te poser la question, tu fais l'amour avec une femme. Enfin quand elle a pas le dos cassé. S'amusa Emma pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Alors je vais t'apprendre un nouveau truc. Sourit la brune en l'embrassant. Deux femmes, avec des puissances magiques comme les nôtres, peuvent concevoir un enfant, si elles le désirent. Elle embrassa la blonde du bout des lèvres.

Emma la regarda les yeux grands ouverts, la mâchoire du bas tombée. Elle n'en revenait clairement pas, et Regina attendait qu'elle s'en remette avec un sourire amusé.

-Attends attends. Emma se rehaussa en prenant appui sur ses coudes au-dessus de sa compagne qui s'était allongée sur le dos. Tu m'expliques quelque chose ou tu me demandes d'agrandir la famille?

-Pour le moment je t'explique quelque chose. Sourit Regina. Mais quand sait-on, peut-être dans quelques mois ou années tu voudras un bébé de nous.

-Si tu veux un bébé de nous dans quelques mois on en reparlera mais j'imaginerais bien un petit truc nous ressemblant à nous deux. T'imagines sérieux? Un truc de nous deux, ça sera vraiment super puissant, t'imagines la magie que ça posséderait? S'extasia Emma.

-Peux-tu ne pas appeler ça un "truc". Ria la brune.

-C'est mignon un truc. S'amusa la blonde. T'en voudrais un du coup? Interrogea Emma, à moitié couchée sur sa compagne, en appui sur son coude, l'autre main dans ses cheveux bruns.

-De toi pourquoi pas. Mais attendons un peu encore. Faudrait pouvoir faire l'amour déjà. Se moqua Regina les mains sur les bras de la blonde.

-Je sais, je suis désolé, j'en ai autant envie que toi. Grogna Emma en laissant tomber sa tête avec une moue désespérée.

-Je plaisantais mon amour. Allonges toi sur moi au lieu d'être en appui sur tes bras, c'est pas bon pour ton dos. Emma ne se fit pas prier et se mit sur elle, la tête posé à côté de la sienne, se regardant dans les yeux. Tu es encore bouillante. La douleur doit être forte.

-C'est supportable à partir du moment où je suis dans tes bras. Murmura Emma, en caressant sa joue. Elles partagèrent un petit sourire. Le soleil se lève. Remarqua-t-elle en voyant celui ci filtré par les volets et arriver sur les mèches brunes.

-Je sais, je vois enfin tes yeux verts et non noirs. Sourit la brune. Je te propose quelque chose pour aujourd'hui, mais se sera une exception. On peut pousser la table basse du salon, mettre une couette et des coussins et regarder la télé allongées dessus avec notre plaid. Proposa-t-elle les mains dans les boucles blondes.

-C'est notre plaid maintenant? S'étonna Emma.

-Il n'y a que ça que tu retiens dans cette phrase?! S'exclama la brune en arrêtant ses caresses.

-Non la proposition me va très très bien. Emma l'embrassa et les caresses de la brune reprirent. Surtout si tu me fais des papouilles comme tu fais là.

-Je t'en ferais peut-être, si tu m'embrasses plein de fois dans la journée. Sourit Regina en scellant leurs lèvres.

-Ça doit être envisageable. Articula Emma entre deux baisers. Et même obligatoire.

Elles échangèrent encore plusieurs baisers, avant d'entendre du bruit dans le couloir, prouvant que leurs fils était réveillé. Elles l'appelèrent et il entra dans la chambre pour les embrasser chacune leur tour, elles s'étaient allongées collées l'une à côté de l'autre. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit du côté de la blonde, il échangea quelques mots avec elles, s'assurant surtout que la blonde allait bien, puis il les embrassa et partit pour aller en cours. Regina profita de ce moment pour se lever et aller chercher un médicament et un verre d'eau pour Emma la trouvant tout de même brûlante. Avant de se rasseoir sur le lit elle ouvrit les volets, pour éclairer la chambre, puis elle s'assit sur le bord du lit ou Emma était toujours. Elle lui tendit le verre et le comprimé.

-T'es pas obligée d'être mon infirmière. Lui fit Emma en buvant.

-Commences pas. Je prends soin de toi c'est tout. Rétorqua la brune.

Emma lui rendit le verre et lui tourna le dos pour se lever mais quand elle tenta de passer de assise à debout, elle gémit de douleur et se laissa tomber. Regina posa le verre et accourut de l'autre côté du lit pour l'aider, mais quand elle prit les mains d'Emma celle ci eut un mouvement de recul.

-Non! Je veux le faire seule. S'exclama-t-elle. Elle tenta à nouveau en douceur grimaçant de douleur et Regina se sentant impuissante à ses côtés. J'ai pas besoin d'aide, je peux le faire. Sur ses jambes elle tenta de se tenir droite, mais vacilla et Regina la rattrapa.

-Laisses moi t'aider mon amour. Souffla Regina au bord des larmes.

-Non, je veux y arriver seule, je veux pas que tu me vois comme ça. Je veux que tu saches que je peux te protéger, que je suis forte. Je veux pas être faible. Fit Emma entre agacement et peine.

-Em', je sais que tu es forte et que tu peux me protéger. Regina la mit debout face à elle, en la tenant. Mais ça n'empêche que tu es blessée et que tu as besoin d'aide. Laisses moi t'aider. Implora-t-elle.

Emma l'enlaça et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

-Je voudrais prendre une douche avant de descendre. Demanda Emma plus calme, la voix apaisée.

Regina l'entraîna dans la salle de bain, où elle l'aida à se déshabiller, pour le faire elle-même ensuite. Puis elles entrèrent dans la douche et la brune laissa couler l'eau sur leurs deux corps. Le jet sur les épaules d'Emma fit dégouliner l'eau sur son dos ce qui l'apaisa, et calma la douleur, faisant soupirer la blonde, qui attrapa sa compagne pour la faire se coller à elle et l'embrassa doucement. Puis Regina lui lava ses cheveux, pour l'empêcher de le faire, ça l'aurait obligée à lever les bras.  
La douche finie les deux femmes descendirent, et après des négociations dures, Emma alla dans la cuisine malgré les remarques négatives de Regina à cette idée. Elles firent le petit-déjeuné et pendant qu'Emma faisait le chocolat, la brune alla chercher couette et coussins, pour les mettre dans le salon après avoir poussé la table basse. Une fois le petit-déjeuné prêt, les deux femmes, habillées de jogging de la blonde et de teeshirt large de celle ci aussi, elles s'assirent et commencèrent à manger.

-Tu me fais confiance? Demanda soudainement Emma, dans un silence qui durait depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Évidemment. Pourquoi? Interrogea Regina, son café en main.

-On va commencer une série, je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira. Sourit la blonde avant de croquer dans sa tartine de pain.

-Une série? Questionna la brune, qui n'en regardait jamais.

-Oui une série. Comme on va passer plusieurs jours bloquées, autant se mater une série comme toute personne normale, ne vivant pas dans un monde de dingue. Plaisanta à moitié Emma.

-Ok je te fais confiance. Acquiesça Regina en prenant une gorgée de café.

-T'as plutôt intérêt, je te laisse pas le choix. Ria la blonde en lui embrassant la joue.

Elles finirent de manger et pendant que la brune rapportait le plateau à la cuisine, Emma préparait la série. Quand Regina se rassit entre les coussins, la blonde en attrapa un pour le poser sur les cuisses de sa compagne et s'allonger sur elle, la tête dessus. Elle lança la série et Regina par pur réflexe lui caressa la tête.

-T'as des papouilles mais j'ai pas de bisous. Remarqua Regina en se penchant au dessus d'elle.

Emma tourna la tête et l'embrassa, une main sur sa joue. Puis elles se remirent correctement et regardèrent la télé. Elles passèrent la journée entre baisers, caresses, coussins, série, couette, et affection. Elles mangèrent un petit truc vers midi, puis du chocolat le reste de la journée. Emma grimaçait ou geignait à cause de la douleur, changeant de place ou position assez souvent. La brune tentait de faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour calmer la douleur de sa compagne, en la massant, lui caressant les épaules ou le dos, lui faisant des papouilles comme disait la blonde.  
Une peu avant qu'Henry ne rentre, Emma était allongée tout comme Regina qui la tenait contre elle. La blonde se tourna à la fin de l'épisode pour regarder sa compagne et l'embrasser du bout des lèvres.

-Je t'aime. Lui dit-elle. Je te l'ai pas dis quand hier soir tu me l'as soufflé.

-Tu m'avais entendue? S'étonna Regina en caressant sa hanche.

-Oui, mais j'étais trop endormie pour répondre. Sourit la blonde en l'embrassant à nouveau.

-Mon amour... Souffla Regina pour l'embrasser passionnément. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...Répéta-t-elle dans son oreille.

-Moi aussi mon coeur. Sourit Emma entre deux baisers.

-Les mamans... S'exaspéra Henry en venant tomber dans le canapé sur le ventre, juste derrière elle. Pas au milieu du salon.

-Oh ça va Henry, en plus on fait pas l'amour j'ai pas le droit. Rétorqua Emma en le regardant, un bras toujours autour de sa compagne.

-Emma! S'agaça Regina.

-Quoi c'est pas vrai peut-être?! S'exclama la blonde.

-Mais Henry n'a pas à le savoir. Protesta la brune.

-T'as pas le droit à cause de ton dos ma'? Interrogea Henry. C'est si grave que ça? T'as tant mal?

-J'ai pas le droit à cause de mon dos et non ce n'est pas grave, juste beaucoup de repos. Expliqua Emma qui tenait toujours sa compagne contre elle, lui embrassa la joue.

-Bon chut. Et mets un autre épisode de notre série toi, je veux savoir la suite moi. Ordonna Regina en montrant la télé à sa compagne.

-T'es accro. Ria Emma.

Elle se tourna et lança la suite. Regina resta allongée sur le côté, et la blonde vint se mettre perpendiculairement à elle, la tête sur un oreiller contre le ventre de la brune. Celle ci reprit ses caresses dans les boucles blondes. Henry les regarda un instant, satisfait de les voir ensemble et ici, et contrairement à Regina il n'avait ressentit aucune gêne au propos de sa mère blonde, c'était presque normal pour lui, c'était quelque chose d'humain, de naturel, alors pourquoi devrait-il en être gêné?


	51. 51 : Suite

51 : Suite.

Cinq jours étaient passés, Emma ne quittait pas le manoir, restant ou dans le lit, ou dans le salon, Regina avec elle à chaque instant. Elle l'aidait pour faire sa douche, s'habiller, manger, bouger, monter et descendre les escaliers. Bref, elle l'aidait pour tout et ne s'en plaignait pas, elle adorait cela même. Henry l'aidait dès qu'il était à la maison, faisant les repas tout les soirs pour laisser ses mères lire ou parler ou regarder la série, dont Regina était totalement accro. Les deux femmes avaient qualifier leurs fils "d'enfant parfait", tellement il était présent pour elles. Ils passaient leurs soirées ensemble, avant d'aller chacun de leurs côtés se coucher. Emma était toujours aussi entreprenante quand elles se glissaient sous la couette, et Regina avait de plus en plus de mal à la repousser. Elle avait tout aussi envie d'Emma, que cette dernière avait envie d'elle, mais elle avait été catégorique : elle obéirait aux ordres du médecin, par conséquent elles ne feraient pas l'amour pendant deux semaines. Mais Emma avait cette capacité de faire brûler son corps en l'effleurant, alors quand elle se collait à elle, en lui embrassant le cou, et caressant son ventre ou ses cuisses, il lui fallait énormément de volonté pour ne pas céder et se laisser aller avec son amante. Ce qui l'aidait à se ressaisir la plupart du temps était le souvenir de la nuit juste après qu'Emma se soit réveillée de son inconscience. Parce que quoi qu'en dise Emma, elle était persuadée que le fait d'avoir fait l'amour la moitié de la nuit, avait aggravé l'état de la blonde, et elle s'en voulait terriblement. Même les câlins et les mots doux d'Emma ne la rassuraient pas, ils ne calmaient pas sa culpabilité d'avoir blessée sa compagne, juste pour faire vivre leurs désirs et plaisirs quelques heures. Alors elle aidait Emma toujours plus, l'empêchant de faire le moindre effort, comme tirer le plaid sur elles, ou attraper un coussin, dès qu'Emma bougeait elle lui demandait ce qu'elle voulait et faisait pour elle, même si la blonde insistait pour faire elle même. Les deux femmes commençaient leurs vies communes au manoir avec quelques difficultés, mais au final cela les rapprochait, leurs permettant d'être continuellement ensemble, de parler, de se découvrir toujours plus.  
Le soleil se levait pour la sixième fois depuis qu'Emma vivait avec la brune au manoir avec son mal de dos. Regina se réveillait doucement avec les rayons du soleil qui éclairait son visage à travers le volet. La blonde était dans son dos, la tenant contre elle. Le bleu de son dos avait diminué, et était moins contrasté qu'avant, alors Regina la laissait la prendre dans ses bras puisque elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas mal.

-Bonjour Gina...Marmonna Emma en se réveillant.

Elle lui laissa un rapide baiser dans la nuque avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos. Regina se tourna et prit appui sur son coude pour être surélevée au-dessus de sa compagne.

-Bonjour Em'. Comment te sens tu? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Bien. J'ai pas de douleurs depuis hier ça fait du bien. Sourit Emma en se frottant les yeux. Et toi comment vas tu mon coeur? Interrogea-t-elle en caressant le bras de Regina posé sur son torse.

-Je vais bien. J'ai réussi à dormir cette nuit. Fit elle. Depuis l'évanouissement d'Emma, la brune n'avait pas réussi à faire une nuit complète. Mets toi sur le ventre que je regarde ton bleu.

Emma soupira et se tourna lourdement sur le lit. Regina enleva la couette d'elles pour soulever le teeshirt de sa compagne et observer son dos. Le bleu avait bien diminué et surtout pâli, il était maintenant vert jaune, prouvant qu'il s'en allait. Les coupures et griffures étaient cicatrisées et même disparues pour certaines. Regina passa délicatement ses doigts dessus, et finit même par embrassé la peau entre les omoplates.

-Ce baiser veut-il dire que je guéris? Questionna Emma.

-Oui mon amour, le bleu est moindre. Regina lui embrassa la joue.

-On peut faire l'amour alors? Sourit Emma en se retournant pour attraper sa compagne et la coller à elle.

-Em' non. Deux semaines. Ça fait six jours. Imposa la brune alors que la jeune femme lui embrassait le cou. Mais on va retourner voir Whale.

-Oh non Gina, j'ai pas besoin, j'ai presque plus mal, je te veux juste toi. Toi toute entière. Geignit Emma en la regardant dans les yeux la gardant contre elle mais laissant ses bras tomber en étoile sur le lit.

-Mais tu m'as, et c'est justement parce que tu m'as que tu vas m'écouter et que l'on va se lever, s'habiller, manger un bout et aller voir le médecin. Sinon, en plus de pas faire l'amour, je t'embrasserais plus jusqu'à la fin des quinze jours. Menaça la brune avec un sourire en coin, ce qui fit réagir Emma qui l'enlaça.

-Tu me fais du chantage affectif? S'exclama la blonde, sans pour autant desserrer l'étreinte sur sa compagne qui lui souriait avec provocation. C'est pas cool. Bougonna-t-elle.

-Mais tu vas me suivre au moins. Remarqua Regina en se mettant debout. Allez Em' viens s'il te plaît. Implora-t-elle en la tirant.

Emma souffla bruyamment, mais se sortit du lit et suivit sa compagne dans la salle de bain. Elles se déshabillèrent, et entrèrent dans la douche. Elles se lavèrent, firent leurs shampoing, et s'enroulèrent dans une serviette. Elles s'habillèrent, la brune en robe moulante moutarde, dans le dressing, et Emma d'un jean et d'un sweat dans la chambre. Quand Regina sortit du dressing et entra dans le champ de vision de sa compagne, celle ci en laissa tomber sa mâchoire.

-Je te hais. Grogna la blonde. Une robe si moulante et si décolleté alors que je dois pas te toucher. Tu es une horrible femme. Fit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

-Je te mets à la porte si tu redis ça. Tu pourrais tout simplement me dire que je suis belle au lieu de formuler ça méchamment. Pesta la brune en quittant la chambre, et marchant à quelques mètres de sa compagne qui arrivait en haut de l'escalier.

Emma se retourna alors qu'elle était près de la balustrade à quelques centimètres de la première marches de l'escalier. Elle regarda Regina dans la couloir qui marchait jusqu'à elle lentement en la regardant.

-Tu es sublime. Mais actuellement pour moi, c'est douloureux que tu sois aussi sublime. Je sens mon ventre se tordre, mon coeur faire un marathon et ma tête est en surchauffe. Quand tu es trop belle tu prends le risque de me tuer. Affirma Emma en glissant sa main sur la hanche de la brune qui était maintenant à son niveau.

-Em' tu viens de passer six jours, au manoir, en culotte et teeshirt large, avec rien en dessous, à te balader partout, à t'allonger contre moi, à t'endormir la tête sur moi, à m'embrasser, m'enlacer, et me faire des avances. Et moi je dois te repousser pour pas que tu te blesses plus encore. Et tu oses me dire à moi que je prends le risque de te tuer alors que tu as faillit me tuer vingt fois minimum. Argua Regina sérieusement.

Emma lui sourit et lui embrassa le creux du cou. Elles se détachèrent et main dans la main elles descendirent l'escalier. Dans la cuisine elles prirent un rapide petit truc à manger et deux tasses de café qu'elles burent sur le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital, Regina conduisant.  
Là-bas, elles se présentèrent à l'accueil, et furent installés comme la première fois dans une petite salle d'auscultation. Plus facilement Emma s'allongea sur le lit, et Regina resta debout près d'elle, la défiant du regard. Toute les deux avaient espoir que Whale leurs annonce que le dos d'Emma allait bien et qu'il levait l'ordre de ne rien faire pendant deux semaines. Quand le docteur entra elles le saluèrent, et Emma comme la première fois enleva son haut et s'allongea sur le ventre. La brune gardait son calme, mais une fois de plus Whale palpait le dos d'Emma, descendant à la limite de ses fesses, et allant sur les côtes, effleurant la poitrine, ce qui la rendait folle. Mais elle se contentait de serrer la mâchoire, ce qu'Emma ne manqua pas de voir, et prit sa main, pour la serrer dans la sienne. Whale finit par se concentrer sur un point du dos d'Emma, qui la faisait serrer les dents.

-Ce point est douloureux n'est ce pas? S'assura-t-il.

-Oui. Beaucoup plus que tout les autres. Admit Emma.

-Vous avez bien respecté ce que j'ai dit. Pas d'efforts depuis que je vous ai vue Sheriff? Demanda Whale après un silence.

-Oh oui j'ai respecté et c'est très chiant. Mais pourquoi demandez vous cela? Répondit la blonde.

-Parce que le point douloureux que vous avez est dû à un effort que vous avez dû faire cette dernière semaine et pour lequel vous avez forcer sur votre dos. Il est possible que se soit avant que vous soyez venue me voir. Expliqua le docteur.

À ses mots, Emma comme Regina comprirent que l'effort en question était la nuit qui avait précédé leurs venue à l'hôpital, c'est à dire leurs dernière nuit d'amour en date. La brune sentit sa culpabilité s'amplifier alors qu'Emma retenait un rire en sachant maintenant la raison de sa douleur.

-Mais comment va mon dos Whale? Insista Emma pour éviter le fou rire qui pointait le bout de son nez, et qui était particulièrement nerveux.

-Je veux faire un examen supplémentaire. Je sens en touchant votre dos quelque chose qui ne me plait pas. Mais je ne veux pas m'avancer. Une infirmière va vous emmener faire un scanner. Je vous rejoins là-bas Sheriif. Madame le maire je suis désolé mais vous allez devoir attendre ici. Prévint Whale avant de quitter la chambre.

Regina fixa la porte morte d'inquiétude. Emma la regarda, toujours allongée sur le ventre, et serra sa main, en se tournant pour s'allonger sur le côté.

-Mon coeur, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ça va aller, mais surtout, tu n'y es pour rien alors ne t'en veux pas. Fit-elle la voix tendre.

-Si j'aurais dû te repousser, te dire stop, t'empêcher de me toucher. Et non Emma, tu ne vas pas bien, tu à peut-être quelque chose de grave. Regina retenait ses larmes, elle se pencha au dessus du visage d'Emma, en posant le teeshirt de la jeune femme sur son torse pour la cacher. Elle lui embrassa le front. Je t'interdis d'avoir quelque chose de grave ou d'irréparable. Tu me le paieras sinon. Prévint-elle en lui embrassant le nez.

Avant qu'Emma ne puisse répondre l'infirmière entra pour préparer Emma, lui faisant enfiler des vêtements d'hôpital et pour la faire s'asseoir dans un fauteuil roulant, pas qu'Emma en ai besoin, mais c'était le protocole. La blonde ne laissa pas le choix ni à l'infirmière ni à sa compagne, et attira la brune sur elle pour l'embrasser passionnément, et lui souffler un "tout va bien se passer". Puis l'infirmière emmena Emma et laissa Regina dans la chambre. Chacune de leurs côté elles angoissaient, imaginaient les pires choses, tout en espérant que ce n'était rien. Regina avait fini par s'allonger sur le lit où était sa compagne plus tôt, avec le tee-shirt de cette dernière entre les mains, si Emma avait quelque chose de grave elle allait s'en vouloir pour le restant de ses jours, mais quoi qu'il arrive elle resterait près d'elle, car elle en était sûre Emma était la seule à pouvoir la rendre heureuse, la seule qu'elle aimerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, la seule avec qui elle allait faire sa vie. Malade ou non elle était son destin, son bonheur, sa fin heureuse, alors elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour elle.  
Emma de son côté avait passer son scanner, et Whale lui avait dit qu'il viendrait la voir dans quelques dizaines de minutes pour lui donner les résultats, le temps de les regarder. Elle avait donc reprit sa chaise roulante, et l'infirmière l'avait reconduite dans sa chambre qu'elle avait quitté presque une demie heure avant. Devant la porte elle demanda à la jeune femme de la laisser seule ici pour qu'elle rentre et soit seule avec sa compagne. L'infirmière hésita un instant, mais se rappelant qu'il s'agissait du Sheriff et du Maire elle ne prenait pas trop de risque, alors elle laissa Emma devant la porte. Cette dernière entra, et Regina s'assit brusquement sur le lit.

-Alors mon amour? Demanda-t-elle, le teeshirt d'Emma toujours contre elle.

-Whale revient nous dire dès qu'il a regardé mes examens. Informa la blonde en s'avançant vers le lit.

Elle se mit debout entre les jambes de sa compagne, avant d'embrasser celle ci doucement, caressant ses cuisses. Puis elles s'allongèrent dans le lit, enlacées, le regard dans le plafond, le silence de l'attente les entourant, mais elles n'angoissaient plus, l'autre était là, alors la peur s'en allait. Elles patientèrent ainsi une vingtaine de minutes, avant que Whale ne rentre dans la chambre. Par réflexe, les deux femmes se redressèrent rapidement, mais se mouvement fit grimacer Emma de douleur. Regina qui avait prit l'habitude, glissa sa main dans son dos et le caressa doucement, apaisant la tension dans le corps de sa compagne.

-Apparement Sheriff, commença Whale, ce n'est pas la tension ou l'angoisse qui garde la douleur de votre dos, puisque madame le maire à trouver le moyen de l'effacer à ce que je vois. Il laissa un silence, pendant lequel Emma se blottit plus contre le corps de sa compagne, et qu'il se mettait au bout du n'ai pas de bonne nouvelle Sheriff. Finit-il par dire. Ce qui me déplaisait n'est rien juste un petit quelque chose qui disparaitra avec le temps, conséquence de votre chute. Mais votre scanner a révélé quelque chose que je n'avais pas vu. Il prit un crayon dans sa poche et regarda Emma. Je vais vous demander de répondre à mes questions avec sincérité, c'est très important. Sans diminuer la douleur ou le choc. La réalité. Si vous voulez nous pouvons restez seuls.

-D'accord je dis tout mais Regina reste là. Accepta Emma qui était angoissée.

-Premièrement, c'est bien un choc contre un arbre et la chute qui a suivie qui a provoqué votre mal de dos et le bleu? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, j'ai perdu connaissance en touchant le sol. J'ai prit l'arbre de plein fouet dans le dos, et j'avais déjà prit des coups, cette fois c'était après avoir prit un sort dans le buste qui m'a projeté en arrière, et je suis tombé sur le sol. J'étais bien à un mètre du sol je pense. Raconta la blonde.

La main de Regina avait trouvée celle de sa compagne, entrelaçant leurs doigts, les deux serrant très fort au vu de leurs angoisse. Whale posait des questions, mais avait surtout dit qu'il n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles, alors elles imaginaient une fois de plus tout et n'importe quoi, Emma se voyaient immobilisée à vie, et Regina la voyait mourir dans quelques années après une longue maladie. Parce qu'avec le mal que ressentait Emma ces derniers jours elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller chercher sur l'ordinateur de son fils des informations, et des possibilités de résultats. Elle avait découvert que un mal de dos pouvait être un symptôme d'une maladie plus grave, comme un cancer ou un problème cardiaque important, c'était rare mais possible, et cette idée la rendait dingue. Alors elle imaginait aux paroles du médecin.

-Madame le maire étiez vous avec elle quand c'est arrivé? Demanda Whale.

-J'étais présente. Elle à été projeté en arrière, sur bien cinq gros mètres, avant de percuter l'arbre violemment et de tomber sur le sol. Entre le choc contre l'arbre et celui au sol il y avait bien deux mètres. Quand elle s'est effondrée sur le sol elle a perdu connaissance. Informa Regina.

-Lors de son inconscience, a-t-elle prit un autre choc? Interrogea-t-il, regardant la brune tout comme Emma.

-Non mais... Regina hésita elle n'avait rien dit à Emma, elle espérait que la blonde ne lui en voudrait pas, parce qu'elle devait le dire si ça pouvait aider. C'est Gold qui a lancé le sort sur Emma qui l'a projetée. J'ai assisté impuissante. Et j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma propre magie, faisant souffrir Gold. Regina se livrait, elle détestait dire cela devant Whale mais elle le devait pour le bien d'Emma. Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte tout de suite, mais le fait de perdre le contrôle de ma magie, à agitée celle d'Emma qui était évanouie derrière moi. Sa magie s'est liée à la mienne involontairement et donc elle a perdu à cet instant beaucoup de forces et de magie.

À la fin de sa phrase elle baissa les yeux, qu'elle avait gardé sur Whale depuis le début, n'osant pas regarder Emma. Cette dernière comprit la gêne et le malaise de sa compagne, alors elle se pencha et lui embrassa la joue délicatement. Elles échangèrent un regard rassurant pour Emma et apaisant pour Regina.

-D'accord. Maintenant Sheriff, la douleur sur une échelle de un à dix lorsque que vous avez reprit connaissance. Demanda le médecin, en prenant tout en note.

-Je dirais sept. Mais à ce moment là je me sentais bizarre, alors j'y faisais abstraction sans problème. Avoua Emma.

-C'est normal. Le réveil met dans un état second où les douleurs sont pas très perçues. Si vous dites sept, ça devait être neuf réellement. Cette affirmation fit s'étouffer Regina, la culpabilité ne cessait d'augmenter. Qu'avez vous fait en vous réveillant? Questionna-t-il.

-C'était en pleine nuit. J'étais avec Regina, et nous avons fait l'amour. Fit simplement Emma alors que la brune devenait écarlate. Puis j'ai dormi.

-D'accord. Alors à votre réveil, la douleur à combien était-elle? Continua Whale.

-Neuf. Affirma rapidement Emma, sûre d'elle.

Regina la regarda de son regard noir, Emma lui avait affirmée qu'elle allait bien ce matin là. Elle lui avait mentit pour la rassurer mais ça la rendait folle.

-Et aujourd'hui la douleur? Demanda Whale.

Cette fois Emma sembla hésiter. Regina continuait de la fixer mais elle, elle regardait Whale, qui la fixait aussi.

-Moins forte je dirais sept. Fit Emma moins sûre.

-Dites moi sincèrement Sheriff. Je sais que vous tentez de ne pas inquiéter, mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr.

-D'accord. Alors huit, huit et demi. Admit Emma.

-Tu m'as dit que tu allais mieux, que tu n'avais presque plus mal. Grogna Regina, avant de regarder Whale. C'est un neuf, elle l'ose juste pas le dire.

Whale regarda Emma en lui demandant confirmation et celle ci, dans un soupir, fit un signe de tête pour acquiescer les propos de sa compagne.

-Alors je pense que je confirme ce que vous avez. Je pensais bien que c'était cela mais j'avais besoin de plus de précision. Déclara le médecin en notant encore quelques trucs.

-Et c'est...? Insista Emma en le regardant poser son dossier.


	52. 52 : Radicale

52 : Radicale.

-Sheriff vous avez ce qu'on appelle une hernie discale. Votre vertèbre c'est déplacé c'est pour cela que vous avez un point du dos très douloureux, mais que vous ressentez la douleur dans tout votre dos, mais aussi dans les épaules, les jambes et le reste de votre corps. Expliqua Whale devant les yeux ébahis des deux femmes.

Regina ayant fait quelques recherches sur les différentes possibilités de maladies d'Emma, savait ce que voulait dire ce diagnostic. Mais Emma elle n'en avait pas une idée fixe, et attendit donc plus d'information de la part du docteur.

-A-t-elle une hernie grave ou non? Demanda Regina.

-Malheureusement oui, maintenant c'est à vous de choisir. Deux possibilités. La première, nous vous mettons un arrêt de travail, des médicaments et il faut attendre un minimum de six semaines pour que tout se remette naturellement en place et que vous n'ayez plus mal. Avec possibilité que sa recommence, et vu votre cas je dirais qu'il y a entre quatre-vingt et quatre-vingt dis pour-cent de chance que vous rechutiez.

Emma écarquilla les yeux à ces chiffres bien trop exorbitants pour elle. La brune vit sa réaction et enroula son bras autour du sien, tentant de lui montrer sa présence.

-La deuxième solution? Questionna Emma suspecte.

-Dans votre cas Sheriff, on peut vous opérez. Là il n'y aura ensuite pas de risque pour une rechute, nous avons de bons résultats, plus de quatre-vingt dix pour-cent de réussite. Mais ça veut dire anesthésie générale, opération allant de une demie heure à une heure, et vous resterez à l'hôpital au moins deux jours. Vous n'aurez le droit à aucun effort pendant trois semaines après l'opération, vous aurez un travail de renforcement musculaire à faire un mois après l'opération, et vous ne pourrez pas travailler pendant un minimum de deux mois vu que vous avez un métier demandant beaucoup d'effort Sheriff. Whale se stoppa regardant les deux femmes. Je vous laisse y penser, je reviens dans une vingtaine de minutes, si vous choisissez l'opération je vous en parlerais plus en détail.

Whale quitta la chambre, et Regina regarda enfin Emma qui elle regardait devant elle. D'un coup la blonde se leva et alla, sans un mot à la salle de bain. Regina hésita quelques secondes, mais finit par la rejoindre. Elle trouva sa compagne devant le miroir, sans haut, tentant de voir son dos.

-Em' que cherches tu? Demanda Regina en entrant.

-Je voulais voir mon dos, voir son état. Emma soupira et frotta son visage avec ses mains en se mettant face au miroir. Qu'est ce qui déconne chez moi...? Soupira-t-elle.

Regina s'avança et se colla au dos de la jeune femme, les bras autour du ventre et de sa poitrine pour la cacher de cette dernière. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur l'épaule d'Emma, qui retira ses mains de son visage pour les poser sur les bras l'entourant.

-Rien ne déconne. Tu es juste blessée. Tenta de rassurer Regina.

Il y eut un long silence, les deux se regardant dans le miroir, la brune la tête posée sur l'épaule de sa compagne, qui avait collée sa tête à la sienne.

-C'est pas la première fois. Fit soudainement Emma.

-Comment ça? De quoi? Interrogea Regina surprise.

-C'est pas ma première hernie discale. J'en ai déjà eu une quand j'avais vingt ans. À cette époque les médecins m'avaient dit que ma grossesse, plus la prison, plus mon métier après avait peser sur mon dos. Et lorsque je me suis fait tirer dessus, la balle à été stopper par mon gilet par-balle, mais j'ai été projetée en arrière et j'ai percuté un mur. Le tout accumulé je me suis tapé une hernie. Raconta la blonde, une finissant avec un grognement.

-Et tu as guéri comment? S'informa la brune.

-La première solution de Whale. Médocs, repos, patience. Elle laissa un moment avant de reprendre. Mais à l'époque j'avais pas de famille, pas d'enfant, personne que j'aimais, et c'était la première hernie alors je me fichais du temps que ça prenait. Confia-t-elle.

-Tu es en train de me dire que-

-Je veux me faire opérer. La coupa Emma. Je comprendrais que tu veuilles pas me suivre là dedans, et que tu préfères qu'on arrête notre histoire ici.

-Tais toi idiote. Pesta Regina, en lui tapant le bras. Je te suis dans toute tes conneries alors tu crois quand même pas que je vais t'abandonner maintenant. Si tu préfères l'opération je te suis, c'est à toi de choisir, et moi je te soutiendrais dans les deux cas. Elle contourna Emma pour se mettre face à elle. Je serais avec toi avant l'opération, je resterais à tes côtés quand tu seras à l'hôpital, je t'aiderais après, je patienterais avec toi, je t'enlacerais, t'embrasserais, te rassurais quand tu seras moins sûre, je resterais avec toi au lit ou dans le canapé immobile quand il le faudra, je te ferais à manger, je prendrais ma douche avec toi, je t'habillerais. Je ferais tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Et je te répéterais que je t'aime chaque jour si ça peut t'aider.

La blonde avait les larmes aux yeux, et serra ses bras autour de la nuque de Regina à la fin de son petit monologue. Quand elle eut réussi à ravaler ses larmes elle vint embrasser plusieurs fois Regina, des baisers rapides mais qui montraient à quel point elle lui était reconnaissante d'être elle et d'agir ainsi.

-Tu es vraiment la meilleure. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir. Souffla-t-elle.

Regina la regarda dans les yeux avec un tendre sourire, et vint remettre une mèche blonde derrière son oreille. Puis elle lui embrassa le nez délicatement.

-Alors on est parties pour l'opération? Interrogea-t-elle la voix basse et douce.

-Oui. On va s'en sortir ensemble. Et ça fera qu'une cicatrice de plus. Plaisanta Emma.

-C'est vrai une de plus et une nouvelle histoire. Gloussa Regina avec elle.

Elles s'embrassèrent rapidement, toujours au milieu de la salle de bain. Elles entendirent la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et Regina attrapa le haut d'Emma pour lui faire renfiler.

-Sheriff? Madame le maire? Appela Whale.

Les deux femmes sortirent de la salle de bain et Emma se rassit sur le lit, Regina debout à ses côtés, le médecin devant elles. Il les regardait, attendant leurs décisions.

-J'accepte l'opération. Fit Emma.

Whale leurs parla alors de l'opération plus en détail pour qu'Emma sache tout ce qui allait se passer. Parce qu'elle allait peut-être être endormie mais elle désirait tout de même savoir ce qu'il allait lui faire. Regina posa quelques question à propos de cette chirurgie, préférant savoir précisément ce qu'allait vivre sa compagne. Après les explications Emma prévint Whale de son parcours médical et par conséquent de sa première hernie.

-Il me semble que j'ai tout. Finit par faire Whale. J'ai regardé le planning, nous pouvons vous opérez dès demain. Il faudra que vous vous présentiez ici à dix heure. Est-ce que cela vous va?

-Oui c'est parfait. Je serais là à dix heure demain. Acquiesça Emma, avec Regina à côté qui approuvait d'un signe de tête.

Emma se rhabilla convenablement, et elle et Regina quittèrent l'hôpital. Elles reprirent la route, il était déjà seize heure. Elle rentrèrent au manoir, manger quelque chose, mourant de faim. Puis Emma réalisa qu'elle allait devoir prévenir sa famille, ses parents et leurs fils. Elle décida avec l'accord de Regina de passer la soirée chez ses parents pour leurs dire. Elle appela donc sa mère pour lui proposer, et celle ci accepta de suite. Henry ne tarda pas à rentrer, et sur l'ordre de la blonde, Regina ne dit rien.  
Vers dix-huit heure trente, ils étaient tout les trois prêts et prirent la route pour aller chez les Charmants. Ils prirent la voiture de la brune, celle ci conduisant, la conduite étant l'une des choses peu conseillées pour le dos d'Emma. Arrivés devant l'appartement, ils montèrent et se fut Emma qui frappa, après une courte hésitation. Mary leurs ouvrit, et les embrassa un par un. Ils allèrent rejoindre David et Neal au salon. Emma s'assit à côté de son père dans le canapé, Henry à ses côtés, et prit Neal sur ses genoux le câlinant et jouant avec lui sous les yeux tendre de tout le monde. Regina et Mary étaient assises dans les fauteuils face aux quatre autres. La table était déjà prête pour l'apéro, et en fond tournait de la musique, la blonde y prêta attention la reconnaissant.

-C'est Einaudi? Interrogea-t-elle en sachant déjà qu'elle avait raison.

-Oui. Lui sourit sa mère. Je l'écoute en continu depuis que tu me l'as offert. Avoua-t-elle.

Emma avait offert le cd à sa mère quelques temps avant, lui disant que ce musicien étaient un maître des instruments qui te faisait t'envoler, et Mary était tombée amoureuse de sa musique, comme sa fille. Après ces paroles toute la petite famille prêta attention à la musique, sauf Neal qui gazouillait sur les genoux d'Emma, qui jouait avec lui. Puis David leurs servit à tous un verre, et ils trinquèrent à leurs famille. Puis il y eut un silence, les deux femmes échangeant un regard, insistant de la part de Regina, mais rien venant elle tenta autrement.

-Em'. Fit-elle, faisant bien comprendre à la blonde qu'elle devait parler.

-Oui je sais. Acquiesça la jeune femme en prenant Neal contre son torse, pour parler. Bon je dois vous parler d'un truc important. Mon mal de dos de ces derniers jours ne va pas mieux, et ne va pas guérir comme ça.

-Qu'est ce que tu as? C'est grave? Paniqua Mary tout de suite.

-J'ai une hernie discale. Je me fais opérer demain. Lança tout de suite Emma avant d'enchainer sur des précisions autant sur le traitement que le problème en lui même.

Après plusieurs minutes d'explications Emma se tut laissant aux autres le temps de réaliser. Ce fut Henry qui réagit le premier en passant ses bras autour de sa mère et lui embrassant la joue.

-Je sais que tu vas très bien t'en sortir, t'es forte ma'. Fit-il, avant de doucement se détacher d'elle. Neal fit un petit cri de joie, faisant sourire les deux, et le jeune homme se pencha pour lui embrasser la tête. Bah oui t'es d'accord avec moi, ta soeur c'est une battante. Affirma-t-il de sa petite voix destinée qu'à Neal.

-Merci gamin. Sourit Emma en lui embrassant le front. On profitera de ce temps pour faire des tournois de jeux vidéos quand ta mère sera à la mairie. Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Je te l'ai dit Emma, tant que tu as besoin de moi, je reste avec toi. Je travaillerais au manoir, tu seras jamais sans moi. Contra la brune.

Les trois se sourirent, avant qu'Emma ne regarde ses parents. David lui sourit et lui embrassa la tête, en passant un bras autour de tes épaule.

-Henry et Neal ont raison, tu t'en sortira très bien. Et on sera tous là pour toi.

Emma se blottit contre lui avec un sourire tendre. Puis elle le remercia, et regarda sa mère qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Maman? Appela-t-elle. Mary releva la tête, la regarda et se leva pour partir à la cuisine. Emma souleva Neal mais grimaça de douleur et le donna à son père. Je vais la voir, restez là.

En passant près de Regina elle l'embrassa et alla à la cuisine, où elle trouva sa mère devant la casserole sur le feu. Elle s'avança et se mit debout à ses côtés, les mains appuyées sur le meuble, sentant son dos la tirer.

-Maman, tout va bien se passer. N'aies pas peur. Tenta-t-elle doucement.

-J'ai cru te perdre quand je t'ai dis ce que nous avions fait avant ta naissance. Commença Mary les yeux sur le repas cuisant. Et je viens de te retrouver. L'idée que tu souffres et que tu doives te faire opérer m'est insupportable. Et tu pourras me dire ce que tu veux, mais j'aurais toujours peur, je suis ta mère et que tu le veuilles ou non je t'aime et j'ai toujours peur pour toi.

-Je sais maman. Et c'est pour ça que je t'aime aussi. Mary se tourna vers sa fille qui la prit dans ses bras. J'ai des gênes de battants, j'irais parfaitement bien. Sourit Emma en serrant sa mère.

-Tu as intérêt à aller bien, ton fils à besoin de toi, Regina aussi, Neal, David et moi aussi. On sera, tous, toujours là pour toi. Souffla Mary avant de se détacher d'elle et de prendre son visage en coupe et de lui embrasser le front. J'ai louper ton enfance, ton adolescence, et le début de ta vide d'adulte, mais je louperais pas tout le reste, je t'empêcherais de faire n'importe quoi et je sais que Henry et Regina feront de même. Parce qu'on t'aime.

-J'ai une famille de dingue mais très très aimante. Vous êtes les meilleurs. Sourit Emma.

Mary baissa le feu, le laissant bas mais cuisant le repas tout de même. Puis les deux femmes retournèrent, apaisées, vers le salon où leurs famille était, entendant Neal gazouiller et faire de petit cris de joie, prouvant que quelqu'un devait jouer avec lui. Cependant quand elles arrivèrent au salon, elles ne trouvèrent que Henry avec Neal sur ses genoux, et David debout regardant par la fenêtre. Regina n'était plus là.

-Où est Regina? S'inquiéta Emma tout de suite.

-Je discutais avec elle. Commença David en se tournant pour voir sa fille. Je lui demandais si c'était ton combat qui avait causé ta douleur au dos, puis j'ai dis «en fait c'est Gold le responsable de son hernie», et là elle à changer d'expression son regard est devenu noir, j'ai eu l'impression de retrouver la méchante reine, elle s'est levée brutalement et est partie, bien trop rapidement pour que je la retienne.

-Merde! Elle va faire une connerie. Grogna Emma. Gamin tu restes là. Henry acquiesça. Papa, elle est partie vers la droite?

-Oui. Comment le sais-tu? Interrogea l'homme alors que la blonde partait déjà vers la porte.

-Parce que je sais où elle va. Déclara Emma avant de passer la porte.

En pestant Emma descendit les escaliers, et couru dans la rue. Elle avait été étonnée que Regina n'est pas de réaction violente depuis l'annonce de Whale à l'hôpital, elle s'était préparée a une envie de vengeance de la part de sa compagne, mais rien n'était arrivé. Elle s'était dit que Regina prenait sur elle, pour lui épargner toute douleur, mais apparement la réalité c'est qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé que la cause de sa douleur et le responsable de son opération était Gold. C'est les paroles de David qui lui avait fait penser à cela. Alors maintenant elle devait la retrouver avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose d'irréparable.  
Elle arriva essoufflée devant l'hôpital, qu'elle contourna, remerciant sa mémoire de se rappeler de ce passage caché qu'elle n'avait emprunté qu'une seule fois. Elle descendit le petit escalier en pierre menant à la porte, qu'elle ouvrit grâce à la magie. Elle avait vu Regina ouvrir des dizaines de portes comme ça et avait finit par réussir à le faire en s'entraînant sur sa porte de chambre qu'elle avait dû exploser plusieurs fois, avant de trouver. La porte ouverte elle entra dans le vieux sous-sol de l'hôpital et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle remarqua l'absence de la secrétaire qui était pourtant toujours là, et comprit que sa compagne avait dû lui ordonner de partir. Elle avança doucement, mais entendit un geignement et pressa le pas, quand elle tourna dans le couloir où il y avait les cellules, elle vit l'ombre de la brune sur le sol dans l'encadrement d'une des portes. Elle fit de grands pas silencieux, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de perturber la brune et de la faire se louper et qu'elle se retrouve blessée. Quand elle arriva derrière Regina, elle vit celle ci le bras tendu, étranglant lentement Gold, elle remarqua de suite que l'homme avait l'air affaibli, surement à cause du manque de magie causé par la cellule. Celle ci était faite de manière à retirer la magie de la personne enfermée. Mais elle remarqua aussi le regard noir et la veine prête à exploser sur le front de sa compagne.

-Gina s'il te plaît, arrêtes. Souffla Emma à un demi centimètre de sa compagne.

-Miss Swan fichez moi la paix. Je dois régler quelque chose.Rétorqua Regina.

Emma tressaillit à ce ton et cette voix, qu'elle connaissait depuis des années, c'était de cette façon que la brune s'adressait à elle au début. Elle comprit rapidement que la colère et la douleur avait fait revenir les ténèbres de sa compagne et par conséquent la méchante reine. Mais elle savait aussi très bien que Regina n'était pas loin.

-Gina, écoutes moi, c'est Emma, c'est moi et je vais bien. Alors s'il te plaît respires et calmes toi. Fit-elle doucement en faisant un pas.

-Miss Swan retournez d'où vous venez c'est entre le ténébreux et moi. Ordonna Regina étranglant toujours un peu plus Gold, un bras tendu devant elle.

-Gina, s'il te plaît. Redeviens ma Gina. Emma ne sachant plus quoi faire tenta le tout pour le tout et se blottit contre le dos de la brune l'enlaçant. Mon coeur, tu peux renvoyer les ténèbres au fond de toi, écoutes la bonne partie de ton coeur. Je t'aime.

Cette phrase fit disparaitre les ténèbres de Regina qui lâcha sa prise sur Gold, qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. La brune lâcha un profond soupir et posa ses mains sur les bras l'entourant.

-Mon amour... Murmura-t-elle.

-Je suis là Gina. Je suis là. Ne me refais jamais ça. Emma la serra un peu plus fort, son visage dans son cou.

-C'est sa faute si tu as mal, sa faute si tu dois te faire opérer. Il ne peut pas rester ici en vie alors que tu souffres à chaque mouvement. Geignit Regina retenant des larmes de colère et de peine.

Emma passa devant elle et la poussa pour la faire sortit de la cellule par la porte ouverte. Dans le couloir elle ferma la porte de Gold à clé, en laissant l'homme à l'intérieur, essoufflé au sol.

-Il est en vie, mais cette cellule le fait souffrir par l'absence de magie et donc de pouvoir. Il souffre bien plus en étant enfermé que en étant dehors et mort. Commença Emma en prenant le visage de sa compagne en coupe. Alors même si c'est sa faute mon dos, tu le laisses ici et tu rentres avec moi, auprès de notre famille. Laisses le à sa douleur et reviens à ton bonheur, tu n'as pas besoin de me venger, notre vengeance on l'a déjà si on est ensemble et qu'on vit notre fin heureuse. Sourit Emma.

Regina lui rendit son sourire et vint l'embrasser.


	53. 53 : Souffles, c'est presque fini

53 : Souffles, c'est presque fini.

Sorties du sous sol, elles sentirent la pluie leurs couler dessus. Regina regarda le ciel et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la pluie. Emma la regarda amusée et remonta les marches en pierre pour la regarder d'en haut.

-Tu es belle ma Gina quand tu souris. Tu es belle quand tu es heureuse et que tu oublis les conneries de ce monde. Lui dit-elle ramenant le regard de sa compagne sur elle.

La brune s'approcha lentement, montant les marches en prenant garde à ne pas glisser pour finir par se coller à Emma, les mains dans le bas de son dos. La blonde l'enlaça et colla son front au sien.

-On va être trempées. Remarqua la brune tout bas.

-Ce n'est pas grave, la pluie n'enlève pas nos sourires. S'amusa Emma.

Elles se regardèrent un instant avant de s'embrasser avec une lenteur à rendre fou. Les lèvres détachées, elles passèrent les bras autour des hanches de l'autre, Regina scella le sous sol, et elles partirent à pieds sous la pluie vers l'appartement des Charmants, la nuit déjà bien tombée.  
Quand elles passèrent la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, Mary couru vers elles tout comme Henry. David les rejoignit dans l'étreinte, tenant Neal dans ses bras.

-Mon dieu, on était inquiets pour vous. Finit par dire Mary en se détachant d'elles. Venez à table et racontez nous.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir et Regina commença à raconter, puis Emma prit la suite, pour la soulager de la honte qu'elle ressentait à avoir perdu le contrôle. L'histoire racontée, ils finirent le repas, dans un apaisement réconfortant, parlant de choses plus sympathiques et agréables. Alors que David apportait les boissons chaudes et que Mary couchait Neal, Emma enlaçait sa compagne qui lui embrassait la joue et le cou. Henry les regardait, face à elles autour de la table.

-Ma' on fait une soirée cinéma d'enfants avec maman et les grands-parents. Proposa-t-il.

-Va choisir le premier je choisis le deuxième. Sourit Emma. Prépares le salon, moi je convaincs mes parents, et j'entraîne ta mère qui fait toujours comme je lui demande. S'amusa-t-elle.

Henry se leva rapidement en riant, sachant que cette remarque n'allait pas rester sans retour. La brune avait cessé ses baisers, et dévisageait Emma avec étonnement et provocation. Emma lui embrassa le début de la mâchoire.

-Je ne fais pas tout ce que tu demandes. Rétorqua Regina.

-Je sais je blaguais Gina. Mais je suis sûre que là tu vas faire ça. Sourit Emma en lui embrassant le cou à répétition.

-C'est quoi exactement une soirée cinéma mon amour? Questionna la brune, alternant son regard entre son fils dans le salon, le corps de sa compagne collé à elle, et David qui souriraient face à elles.

-Soirée films. Répondit bêtement Emma.

-Pour être exact, c'est une soirée films très longue, inventée par Henry et Emma, pendant laquelle ils mettent un bazar pas possible dans le salon pour être, je cite, "parfaitement installé parce qu'ils sont des rois". Intervint Mary qui venait de revenir autour de la table.

-Et ils mangent et boivent n'importe quoi. Ajouta David.

-Comme si tu ne le faisais pas avec eux toi. Se moqua Mary en embrassant son mari avant de partir avec les assiettes en mains.

-Bon j'avoue je le fais aussi, j'aime bien. Mais tu n'es jamais contre non plus Mary, c'est même toi qui propose les chocolats chauds à chaque fois. Provoqua l'homme, ce qui lui valu un rire de sa femme et sa fille.

-Si je comprends bien, tout le monde participe? Demanda Regina avec le sourire.

-Oui, même Neal quand on commence pas trop tard. Ce qui arrive souvent, car avec Henry on commençait les soirées cinéma quand je rentrais du poste, donc vers dix-huit heure. Ria Emma en se levant. Tu vas voir mon coeur. Fit-elle en lui offrant un clin d'oeil.

Regina se laissa emmener dans le salon, alors que David rejoignait sa femme dans la cuisine. Les deux femmes allèrent dans le salon, où Henry et Emma installèrent les fauteuils, couettes et coussins récupérés dans tout l'appartement. Mary et David avaient apporté les boissons chaudes et quelques trucs à grignoter, et posés le tout sur la table basse. Le salon prêt, Henry et Emma se laissèrent tomber l'un contre l'autre dans leurs installation douillette, suivit de Mary et David. Ils avaient prit soin de laisser une place à Regina près d'Emma.

-Sa Majesté va-t-elle rejoindre la famille royale oui ou merde? Questionna Emma avec Henry qui pouffait à côté.

-Deux secondes. Répondit Regina.

Elle alla jusqu'à son manteau accroché près de la porte et prit son téléphone dans sa poche. Elle revint au salon et prit en photo les deux qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur, les trouvant adorables blottis l'un contre l'autre, Emma ayant un bras autour des épaules de son fils. Puis elle alla finalement s'asseoir contre sa compagne qui posa sa main libre, après avoir lancé le film, sur sa cuisse, la tirant vers elle. C'est ainsi que Regina se retrouva une jambe pliée sur celles d'Emma, avec Mary dans les bras de son mari à côté d'elle, à regarder un film qui lui était familier mais qu'elle ne reconnaissait pourtant pas. Après plus de vingt minutes elle se pencha à l'oreille d'Emma.

-On regarde quoi? J'ai l'impression de connaitre.

-Henry a choisit le premier volet de Hunger games. On la regarder tout les trois quand Henry et moi sommes rentrés de New-York, et que tu m'avais invitée à passer la soirée avec vous deux. Notre première soirée tout les trois. Répondit Emma continuant ses caresses sur la cuisse de Regina qui lui embrassa l'oreille. Je soupçonne Henry d'avoir choisit ce film justement pour ça.

-C'est en partie pour ça. Mais chut les mamans. Coupa Henry. J'aimerais bien entendre les paroles des personnages et pas de vous. Charia-t-il.

-Pardon gamin... Râla la blonde en se calant un peu plus contre sa compagne, mais continuant de le tenir.

-Vous parlerez quand on sera dans nos lits. Rétorqua Henry.

Les deux femmes se turent alors que Mary et David rigolaient silencieusement. Ils regardèrent la fin du film, Regina caressant la tête de son fils d'une main, comme elle le faisait toujours devant la télé, et de son autre main, elle caressa la tête de sa compagne. Une fois le film finit, se fut au tour d'Emma d'en choisir un, elle dû négocier un moment avec leurs fils, avant de pouvoir se réinstaller avec lui confortablement, et de lancer le film. La blonde patienta les longues premières minutes que la main de Regina retourne caresser ses cheveux, mais rien ne vint, alors qu'elle câlinait la tête de leurs fils. Emma tourna la tête et regarda la visage de Regina, un peu au-dessus d'elle, avec un air de chien battu.

-Pourquoi cette tête? Interrogea la brune.

-Papouilles. Dit simplement Emma.

-Mais toi des fois tu manques de civilisation. Ria Regina, en reprenant ses attentions.

-M'en fou t'as recommencé. Sourit la blonde en reportant son regard sur la télé.

Ils finirent le film tous ensemble, Mary s'endormit dans les bras de son mari, Henry somnola la moitié du film contre sa mère blonde, qui elle même était moins réveillée qu'avant. Regina s'inquiéta plusieurs fois pour le dos de sa compagne, qui lui répondit qu'elle allait bien, même si au fond, elle avait très mal. Le film terminé, David alla se coucher avec Mary, Henry monta à sa chambre tel un automate, et Emma vérifia que tout le monde allait bien, avant de regarder sa compagne et de l'embrasser.

-On dort ici, j'ai la flemme de bouger? Regina acquiesça avec un léger sourire et un baiser. Merci, va te coucher, prends un pyjama dans mon armoire, j'arrive dans deux minutes.

-D'accord mon amour, mais tu fais pas de bêtises, pas d'effort, ok? S'assura la brune en lui tenant le menton.

Emma hocha la tête, et la regarda monter l'escalier. Puis elle se tourna vers la salon et rangea tout, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, tentant d'oublier la douleur dans son dos. Fini, elle embrassa son père qui partait se coucher, et monta. Là-haut elle passa par la salle de bain avant d'aller rejoindre Regina. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu c'est que la brune, en teeshirt et culotte, avait passé sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour la voir, et qu'elle avait marché lentement jusqu'à elle, s'arrêtant que une fois dans son dos. Emma avait prit appui sur le lavabo, la tête baissée, soufflant en bougeant les épaules comme pour détendre son dos. Regina posa ses mains sur le dos d'Emma la faisant sursauter.

-Chuut. Ce n'est que moi. Rassura la brune.

Elle enleva son teeshirt, le remontant doucement, et caressa lentement le dos de la jeune femme, avant de le masser délicatement. La blonde se laissa aller soupirant en sentant la décontraction s'emparer de son corps meurtri par la douleur. Regina continua ainsi plusieurs minutes, prenant plaisir à attendre sa compagne aller mieux.

-Tu me manques Gina. Susurra Emma, la tête toujours baissée.

-Je suis toujours avec toi, alors que veux tu dire? Interrogea la brune perplexe.

-Ta peau contre la mienne, ton corps, tes soupirs, mes doigts découvrant tes courbes, toute ces petites choses si agréables, que j'aime tant. Emma releva la tête et regarda les yeux de la brune à travers le miroir. Je voudrais te toucher, plus qu'un simple câlin même si j'adore, j'ai envie de retrouver ces doux instants, ceux que l'on a vécu dans le chalet, dans le manoir, dans ma chambre ici, même à New-York, ton corps me manque. Termina-t-elle.

Regina lui embrassa l'épaule, et la tira par la main l'entraînant vers sa chambre. Dans celle ci elle ferma la porte à clé, lâchant la main d'Emma qui alla enlever son pantalon. Alors qu'elle allait prendre un teeshirt, elle remarqua sa compagne la fixant à genou sur le lit. En croisant les bras sur sa poitrine pour la cacher un minimum elle se mit face à la brune, les sourcils froncés. Regina esquissa un sourire tendre, et retira son tee shirt. Emma comprit, qu'il n'allait rien se passer, elle ne pouvait pas avec son dos, mais que sa compagne avait comprit son manque et par cela essayait de le faire disparaître. Lentement la brune s'allongea sur le côté, retirant sa culotte. Emma vint s'allonger face à elle, retirant lentement sa culotte, sa main se posa sur la joue de Regina, puis descendit passant sur son épaule, puis le buste, pour faire des petits cercles sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, avant de faire vaguer ses doigts sur le ventre plat de la brune, puis retourner sur sa hanche, descendre sa main sur ses cuisses, puis faire le chemin inverse. Les deux femmes étaient conscientes que ce ne serait rien de plus que cela ce soir, et même si le désir était présent, l'excitation habituelle, qu'il y'a avait lorsqu'elles se retrouvaient nues ensembles ces derniers jours, n'était pas là. Ce moment était emprunt d'une infinie tendresse, et leurs yeux disaient les mots justes sans les prononcer.  
Les deux femmes, la couette sur le bas des jambes, restèrent ainsi, partageant de délicates caresses, jusqu'à s'endormirent face à face. 

Regina avait réglé le réveil sur huit heure, quand il sonna Emma se blottit un peu plus contre la brune, qui était déjà réveillée. Depuis qu'Emma avait mal au dos elle avait prit l'habitude de dormir contre Regina, la chaleur de celle ci apaisant sa douleur, alors elles ne s'étaient par endormies dans cette position, mais dans son sommeil Emma avait retrouvé sa place.

-Em', mon amour, tu dois te réveiller, c'est aujourd'hui. Souffla Regina en se redressant pour caresser l'épaule de la jeune femme, voulait la réveiller en douceur.

-Restes encore un peu contre moi. Marmonna Emma en attrapant sa main pour que son bras l'enlace. Elles restèrent dans un silence plusieurs minutes, Regina la tête posée sur l'épaule de la blonde. Et si on laissait Isaac et Gold dans les cellules, pour des années? Proposa soudainement Emma.

-Tu es sérieuse? Interrogea la brune surprise.

-Isaac à l'habitude d'être enfermé, et Gold ça nous ferait des vacances. Et puis ça va les affaiblir et ça nous laisse le temps de se poser, et de chercher la solution parfaite. Argumenta la blonde, ouvrant les yeux pour la première fois depuis la sonnerie du réveil.

-Pourquoi pas. Regina passa au dessus d'Emma pour sortir du lit et s'accroupir devant la blonde. Mais pour les jours à venir, et surtout aujourd'hui je veux que tu penses juste à toi. Elle lui embrassa le nez avant de se redresser. Elle se rhabilla, et voyant qu'Emma ne bougeait pas elle retourna s'asseoir près d'elle lui remettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Tout va bien se passer, je te le jures. Elle se pencha et embrassa l'épaule nue de sa compagne. Je vais aller manger avec notre fils et tes parents, et comme toi tu n'as pas le droit de manger, puisque tu dois être à jeun, tu vas aller prendre une douche et tu vas t'habiller en douceur, ça te fera du bien, d'accord?

-Oui mon coeur. Acquiesça Emma en se redressant, s'asseyant près de Regina. Fais moi un câlin s'il te plaî émanda-t-elle.

Regina l'enlaça en déposant de petits baisers sur sa tête. Elle la câlina quelques minutes, puis la fit sortir du lit. Pendant qu'Emma allait à la salle de bain, Regina descendait, elle rejoignit les parents de la blonde dans la cuisine, les salua et proposa son aide. Henry arriva quelques minutes après et mit la table après avoir embrassé tout le monde. Ils s'installèrent tout les quatre autour de la table et commencèrent à manger.

-Comment va ma', maman? Demanda finalement Henry.

-Elle prend une douche, elle dit rien mais son dos lui fait mal, et je crois qu'elle angoisse. Répondit Regina en caressant la tête de son fils à côté d'elle. Elle va avoir faim, va falloir l'empêcher de manger.

Henry soupira, n'aimant pas savoir que sa mère n'allait pas bien, surtout que maintenant si l'une allait mal, l'autre n'allait pas très bien, et ses grands-parents étaient aussi peinés. Ces derniers mangeaient en silence, angoissés pour leurs fille, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Mary ne sonne. «Allo?...Oui...Merci...À demain. » Elle raccrocha. Personne ne vit que Henry avait profité de l'instant pour se lever et aller chercher quelque chose dans son manteau, mais au final c'est bien autre chose qu'il avait découvert et enfoui dans son sac, près de la porte.

-C'était qui? Demanda David, une main dans le dos de sa femme.

-La directrice de l'école. J'ai pris ma journée, je lui ai laissé un message pour m'expliquer hier soir, donc elle a voulu savoir si Emma allait bien, et me dire qu'elle prenait ma classe pour la journée. Raconta Mary. De toute façon même si elle avait dit non, je ne serais pas aller travailler, hors de question que je laisse ma fille se faire opérer sans que je sois là. Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton bien moins doux qu'à son habitude.

-J'ai pris ma journée aussi, il n'y aura personne au poste, mais les appels me seront transférés alors c'est bon. Expliqua à son tour David.

-Si je comprends bien il n'y personne haut placé qui travaille aujourd'hui dans cette ville. Remarqua Regina. Emma se fait opéré, tu prends ta journée, elle montra David du doigt, je prends ma journée aussi évidemment, Gold est en cellule, et Mary tu n'es pas à l'école. Cita-t-elle au moment où Henry se réinstallait à table.

-Je vais pas à l'école. Déclara-t-il, mais il vit le regard de sa mère et se justifia. Quelqu'un prend mon travail et me le donnera. Moi aussi je veux être prêt de ma'. Imposa-t-il.

-Tout le monde m'attendra alors. Coupa Emma en bas de l'escalier, attirant les regards. Je finir par croire que je suis vraiment une princesse. Sourit-elle en s'approchant avant d'embrasser sa compagne en se penchant au-dessus d'elle.

-T'es une Charmant, quoi. Sourit Regina contre ses lèvres.

-Vous savez tout les trois quand même qu'on ne s'appelle pas vraiment Charmant? Remarqua David.

-Mais vos histoires de noms et de famille c'est trop compliqué, alors on garde ce nom. Sourit Henry.

Emma resta à caresser les joues et le cou de Regina, debout dans son dos, alors que la brune était assise ayant fini son petit-déjeuné. Elle cala sa tête contre le ventre de sa compagne.

-J'ai le droit à un chocolat chaud? Questionna Emma.

-Non. Répondirent en même temps les trois adultes.

-Un café? Tenta la blonde avec une grimace suppliante.

-Non. Rétorquèrent encore les trois autres. Tu peux faire ta tête de chien battu c'est non. Ajouta la brune.

-Vous êtes pas cool. Je meurs de faim. Grogna Emma.

-Tu mangeras dans quatre heures quand tu te réveilleras. S'amusa Regina, ce qui fit désespérer la jeune femme. Je suis désolé ma chérie, mais Whale m'a bien fait comprendre que c'était très important que tu ne manges rien et ne boivent que de l'eau.

Emma se laissa lourdement tomber sur la chaise en bout de table, la tête sur la table. Mais ce geste lui lança une douleur dans le dos et elle se releva d'un coup, en geignant.

-Bordel ça fait mal. Je crois que je vais rester debout. Remarqua-t-elle une main dans le dos. Mon petit frère est où? Demanda-t-elle voulant se changer les idées.

-Dans son berceau. Montra Mary du doigt. Ça va Emma? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas maman. Sourit Emma, en se rapprochant du berceau. Salut toi, t'es bien réveillé dis moi. Le petit sourit en faisant des petits bruits que l'on pouvait qualifier d'adorables. Emma le prit pour le mettre contre elle. Et bien tu fais ton poids toi. Plaisanta-t-elle en le calant sur sa hanche et revenant vers sa famille.

-Emma pose le, il est trop lourd. Argua Regina en se mettant debout pour tenter de prendre Neal.

-Non laisses le moi. C'est le seul qui sait pas pour mon dos, il ne me regarde pas avec peur et peine lui. Rétorqua la blonde en gardant le petit contre elle. Il est juste souriant et innocent. Laisses le moi. Finit-elle en relevant les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de sa compagne.

-Alors ne fais pas n'importe quoi, fais attention à ton dos. Implora Regina en passant un bras autour de la blonde, l'autre sur Neal.

Regina finit sa phrase en portant son regard sur le petit qui gazouillait dans les bras de la jeune femme. Emma la remercia en lui embrassant la joue, puis elles regardèrent ensemble le petit qui leurs souriait, en penchant la tête sur le côté, et Regina ne pu que remarquer qu'il ressemblait à Emma quand celle ci essayait de l'attendrir. Elle faisait ça juste avant de lui faire la tête de chien battu, qui la faisait presque toujours craquer.

-Em' jures moi de pas lui apprendre le coup de la tête de chien battu parce que sinon il va faire craquer mon petit coeur avec sa bouille là. Sourit Regina, le dessus de son doigt caressant la joue de Neal.

-Je suis obligée de lui apprendre, c'est hyper pratique et c'est mon boulot de grand soeur d'apprendre ce genre de bêtises. Plaisanta Emma en embrassant la joue de son frère puis celle de la brune.

-Vous voudriez pas un bébé les mamans? Les coupa Henry.

Regina et Emma se fixèrent, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elles en avaient vaguement parlé un matin dans leurs lit, étant sérieuses mais ne sachant pas si l'autre l'était. Parce que en vérité elles n'étaient pas vieilles, elles étaient clairement en âge d'avoir un enfant si elles le souhaitaient. Et puis elles avaient la personne qu'elles aimaient près d'elles, elles savaient qu'elles allaient finir leurs jours ensemble, que ensemble elles pouvaient tout traverser, même les pires choses, et puis Gold était enfermé, Cruella et Ursula n'étaient plus, Maléfique était de nouveau quelqu'un de bien, et le seul risque pour elles, c'étaient que Zelena revienne, et de toute façon elles auraient probablement toujours quelque chose à régler, mais ça ne devait pas les stopper pour construire leurs vies. Cependant en cet instant elles ne savaient pas quoi répondre et se fixaient. En cet échange elles comprirent que ni l'une ni l'autre n'avaient une réponse, et qu'elles devaient s'échapper par un autre moyen.

-On y va? Whale va nous attendre? Proposa Emma avec hâte.

-Oui, bonne idée c'est l'heure. Acquiesça Regina.

Les deux femmes allèrent vers la porte d'entrée, et Emma réalisa qu'elle portait toujours Neal, elle se retourna le posa dans son landau en l'embrassant plusieurs fois, lui disant que promis elle revenait. Puis elle prit son manteau et la main liée à celle de Regina elles quittèrent l'appartement, en disant qu'elles marchaient jusqu'à l'hôpital, et qu'ils avaient qu'à se rejoindre là-bas. La porte claquée, Henry rejoignit ses grands parents qui débarrassaient dans la cuisine, et après un dernier regard vers la porte il déclara :

-J'ai peut-être posé une question gênante et un peu trop tôt.

Mary et David pouffèrent, se doutant que le problème n'était pas le temps avant cette question mais plutôt la gêne des deux femmes concernées à en discuter ensemble, ayant peur du rejet, et du désaccord. Ils avaient bien vu que la relation de leurs fille et de la brune était fusionnelle et que si elles n'étaient pas ensemble, il leurs manquait quelque chose pour les rendre vivantes.


	54. 54 : Redémarrage

54 : Redémarrage.

Emma et Regina avaient marché lentement, ayant le temps, pour l'hôpital. Elles avaient échangé quelques mots, mais sur Emma et l'opération, surtout pas sur cette question que Henry avait posé, ayant peur que l'autre lui dise qu'elle ne voulait pas.  
En entrant dans le hall de l'hôpital elles trouvèrent leurs famille qui les attendait et qui ne se priva pas pour se moquer de leur lenteur. Mais avant que la blonde et son fils ne se lance dans un combat pour qui serait le plus cassant tout en restant poli et amusant, une infirmière arriva et emmena tout le monde dans la chambre réservé pour Emma. Celle ci remarqua que la chambre était plus grande que celle dans lesquelles elle avait pu se retrouver d'autres fois, et Regina vit son interrogation.

-Cette chambre et réservé pour toute personne ayant du pouvoir. En gros moi. Et une fois Gold. Expliqua-t-elle. Après l'incendie, c'est là que j'étais moi.

-Et pourquoi moi j'y suis aujourd'hui? Interrogea Emma en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

-Parce que en tant que Sheriff tu y as le droit. Répondit la brune. Emma arqua un sourcil, alors que Henry riait à côté de ses grands parents. Oh ça va! Parce que j'ai fais la demande hier que cette chambre te soit donnée. Je veux que tu sois bien, et puis j'ai le droit, je suis le maire je fais ce que je veux.

-T'es un ange mon coeur. Merci. Sourit Emma en s'allongeant. Putain j'ai mal au dos, j'espère il va vite arriver Whale.

-Je suis là Sheriff. Bonjour à vous tous. Fit l'homme en s'approchant du lit, à côté de Regina, qui caressait la tête blonde. Je vais vous faire vous changer, mais avant questions de routine. Avez vous avalé quoi que se soit depuis minuit?

-Oui de l'eau. Acquiesça Emma avec un sourire pour cacher la douleur.

-L'eau vous aviez le droit Sheriff. S'amusa Whale. Depuis hier avez vous fait un quelconque effort?

-Non. Affirma la blonde.

-Si. Protesta Regina. Elle a déménagée le salon avec l'aide d'Henry, en faisant attention, elle a couru pour me rattraper hier soir. Et ce matin elle a porté son frère et ça lui tirait dans le dos. Déballa-t-elle.

-Heureusement que j'avais demandé que vous restiez calme. Souffla Whale.

-Ouais bah on a eu quelques imprévus et c'est pas cette putain de douleur dans mon dos qui va m'empêcher de vivre. Grogna Emma, faisant souffler désespérément la brune à côté, comme le reste de la famille assise un peu plus loin.

-Je vous promets que je la garderais calme après l'opération. Promit Regina. Et toi arrêtes les bêtises pour aujourd'hui. Fit-elle en vers Emma.

-Merci madame le maire. Dernière question, avez vous beaucoup dormi cette nuit, et étiez vous sur le dos?

-J'ai dormi sept heure à peu près et je me suis endormie allongée sur le coté droit, pour me réveiller sur le côté gauche, avec elle blottit dans mon dos. S'amusa Emma en montrant sa compagne du doigt.

Regina lui donna un coup à l'épaule, lui faisant comprendre de se taire. David et Mary retenait leurs rire devant les joues rougies de la brune. Quand à Henry il s'était levé et riait clairement, il vint à côté de Whale, il se calma et regarda l'homme.

-Elle va bien aller? Interrogea-t-il en le regardant.

-Ce n'est pas une opération très risquée, elle sera sur pied rapidement. Répondit Whale.

-D'accord. Quand est-ce qu'elle se réveillera pour que je puisse lui parler? Continua-t-il.

-L'infirmière va venir la chercher dans une vingtaine de minutes. Ensuite, il faut compter quarante cinq minutes d'opération, quand elle est bien endormie, et le temps du réveil. Il regarda sa montre. Il est dix heure de demi, je dirais donc que tu pourras reparler à ta mère vers quatorze heure, mais elle sera probablement encore dans les vapes.

-D'accord. Acquiesça Henry avant de se rapprocher de sa mère qui était toujours couchée sur le lit. Tu te réveilles, sinon j'aurais personne pour les tournois de jeux vidéos, personne pour rassurer les peurs de maman, et pour nous défendre de tout les méchants. Alors s'il te plaît réveilles toi vite et en bon état. Sourit-il.

Emma l'attrapa pour le serrer dans ses bras, lui soufflant à l'oreille que c'était promis, elle se réveillerait rapidement, mais elle lui demanda de prendre soin de la brune le temps qu'elle se fasse opérer. Elle lui embrassa le front, et le laissa se détacher d'elle. À ce moment là l'infirmière entra dans la chambre après avoir frappé pour prévenir de son arrivée.

-Bonjour Sheriff. Madame le maire. Salua-t-elle. Je viens pour préparer la patiente, je vais donc vous demander de me laisser avec elle. Je l'emmènerais ensuite pour l'opération. Expliqua-t-elle, alors que Whale quittait la chambre.

Emma acquiesça, et embrassa encore son fils, puis ses parents, tentant au possible de les rassurer, avant qu'ils ne sortent. Quand Regina se pencha et l'embrassa, Emma réagit de suite.

-Ah non tu me laisses pas, t'as promis. Avant que Regina ne réagisse, elle regarda l'infirmière qui était la seule encore avec elles. Elle peut rester jusqu'à ce que vous m'emmeniez?

-C'est à vous de choisir, moi je vais vous demander de vous dévêtir pour enfiler la tenue pour l'opération et je vais vérifié vos constantes. Prévint la jeune femme.

-Elle m'a déjà vu nue. Elle reste. S'amusa Emma, en tenant la main de Regina qui l'a regarda, les joues une fois de plus rougies de gêne. Tu restes hein? S'assura-t-elle.

-Oui, je reste Emma chérie. La rassura-t-elle en lui embrassant le front.

L'infirmière demanda à Emma de se lever et de se changer. Pendant qu'Emma se déshabillait, et mettait les vêtements d'hôpital, avec l'aide de sa compagne, la jeune femme, prenait en note des informations pour le médecin. Habillée, Emma se rassit sur le lit, Regina devant elle, l'infirmière vint regarder son dos, vérifiant que rien n'avait trop changer, puis elle prit sa tension, et vérifia toutes ces constantes. Quand elle eut finit il était presque onze heure, et elle annonça à Emma que c'était le moment d'y aller.

-Vous pouvez attendre dans le couloir, me laisser deux minutes avec ma femme? Demanda Emma.

-D'accord, je vous attends dans le couloir avec la chaise roulante. Madame le maire vous l'aiderez à marcher s'il vous plait. Accepta l'infirmière.

Regina acquiesça, et l'infirmière, le bloc sous le bras, quitta la chambre en poussant la chaise roulante. Quand la porte se ferma, les regards des deux femmes se retrouvèrent.

-Je vais bien aller mon coeur. Fit tout de suite la blonde. Dans trois heures j'ouvrirais mes petits yeux ici et je te sourirais c'est promis. Elle attrapa les hanches de la jeune femme et la colla à elle. Souris moi.

Regina posa ses mains sur les joues de la blonde, et lui sourit tendrement.

-Je te tue si tu te réveilles pas. Menaça Regina avant de l'embrasser.

-Techniquement ça va être compliqué, je serais déjà morte. Plaisanta Emma, faisant sourire sa compagne. Bon aller, on est parties. Emma se mit debout et avec l'aide de la brune elles avancèrent vers la porte. Je t'aime, et quand je me réveillerais faudra qu'on discute d'un petit truc.

-C'est quoi? S'inquiéta la brune.

-Tu verras, c'est rien de grave je veux juste ton avis pour quelque chose, mais dans un premier temps je survis. Sourit la jeune femme en l'embrassant avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Emma sortit de la chambre et s'installa dans le fauteuil roulant tenu par l'infirmière devant elle. Sa famille était là, elle les rassura, avant que Regina ne se penche pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Puis Emma partit au bloc, et l'anesthésie faite, elle sombra doucement dans le noir.  
Mary et David étaient assis sur les chaises dans la chambre d'Emma, berçant Neal, Henry c'était allongé sur le lit. Quand à Regina elle était adossée au mur, à boire le café ramené par David quelques minutes avant, tout en observant son fils, qui avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Regina observa Henry, en faisant attention à tout les détails qui trahissait qu'il était le fils d'Emma, mais elle remarquait que le plus frappant était ce regard qui révélait certaines de leurs pensées, mais aussi leurs détermination et leurs confiance en ceux qu'ils aimaient. Elle se décolla du mur, jeta la tasse vide, et vint s'allonger sur le lit contre son fils.

-Maman, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais s'il te plaît réponds moi. Toi et ma' vous êtes des véritables amours? Interrogea Henry en tournant sa tête vers sa mère.

-Je crois. Je l'espère. Avoua Regina avant de regarder son fils à son tour. Je ne sais pas Henry. Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que ta mère je l'aime de tout mon coeur, et que je n'envisage pas de faire ma vie sans elle. Je l'aime presque autant que je t'aime toi mon chéri. Sourit la brune.

-Elle m'a dit pareil un soir où tu devais sortir avec les reines des ténèbres. S'amusa Henry, faisant doucement glousser la jeune femme. Moi je pense que vous vous aimez encore plus que vous ne m'aimez. Sourit-il.

-C'est impossible on t'aime bien trop. J'aime Emma un tout petit moins que toi. Fit Regina en rentrant dans le jeu de son fils.

-Tu dis ça parce que t'oses pas dire que tu l'aimes plus. Provoqua le jeune homme. Vous êtes belles ensemble. Vous êtes heureuses. Ajouta-t-il plus calme et sérieux.

-Elle me rend heureuse avec toi. Sourit Regina en caressant la joue de son fils. Tu es heureux toi? Avec Emma et moi sous le même toit que toi? S'assura-t-elle, même si elle avait remarqué le bonheur qui émanait de son fils à chaque fois que Emma et elle étaient avec lui au manoir.

-Oui maman, si mes deux mamans sont heureuses, je ne peux que l'être. Et puis depuis que je suis petit j'ai toujours eut peur que tu trouves un homme, que tu tombes amoureuse et que je sois plus le seul homme de ta vie, et avec ma' c'était pareil depuis qu'elle est là. Alors là je reste le seul homme de votre vie, et en plus j'ai pas à faire semblant d'aimer celui qui est avec vous. Avoua-t-il.

-Tu n'aimais pas Robin? Questionna la brune.

-Non, c'est pas pour rien que connard est le premier mot qui me soit venu quand vous m'avez raconté l'autre matin. Pouffa Henry. Mais tu l'imposais pas à la maison, j'avais pas trop à le voir, alors ça allait.

-Tu aurais dû me le dire. Remarqua Regina.

-T'avais l'air moins malheureuse, je savais que tu n'étais pas entièrement heureuse, mais tu n'étais plus seule et c'était déjà ça. Je voulais pas t'enlever ce réconfort. Confia Henry.

-Tu es un prince, comme ta mère, toujours à prendre soin des autres. Sourit la brune en enlaçant son fils, toujours couchés sur le lit.

-Bah c'était mon job de fils tant que tu n'avais pas quelqu'un qui t'aimais autant que moi, ou plus. Henry enlaça sa mère aussi, qui lui embrassa la tête.

Les deux restèrent un long moment ainsi, profitant de ce réconfort, dont tout les deux avaient besoin en sachant Emma au bloc. Puis, après une vingtaine de minutes, Regina se releva, se mettant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. David la vit, et après lui avoir demandé si ça allait, il lui proposa d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger au Granny's, et demanda à tout le monde si il voulait quelque chose. Regina prit un instant, avant de répondre.

-Tu pourrais rapporter des pancakes, avec un grand chocolat chaud à la cannelle? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu bois du chocolat chaud? Interrogea l'homme surprit.

-C'est pour Emma. Je lui ai promis un truc super bon à son réveil. Elle mourrait de faim et d'envie de manger ce matin. Répondit la brune. Tu pourrais me prendre un grand café aussi. Ceux d'ici sont très mauvais.

-D'accord, je vais chercher tout ça. Acquiesça David avant d'embrasser sa femme, de vérifier que Neal dormait bien, et de quitter la chambre.

Avant qu'il ne sorte, Regina lui rappela de ne rien dire à propos de l'opération de la blonde, celle ci ayant dit qu'elle ne voulait que personne sache. La porte refermée, la brune reprit ses ronds de marche. Henry était toujours sur le lit, et Mary regardait Regina faire. Elle était consciente de la douleur que causait l'absence de sa fille sur Regina, elle aurait voulu l'aider mais à vrai dire, elle ne voyait pas vraiment comment, car elle même elle n'était pas rassurée, pour une fois elle n'avait pas les paroles parfaites pour réconforter.  
David revint vingt minutes après, pensant trouver Emma endormie dans sa chambre, il fut surpris de voir qu'elle n'était toujours pas là. Quand il le fit remarquer il regarda Regina et au vu de son état il comprit que personne n'avait de nouvelles, et que si il en avait pas très vite la brune allait devenir dingue.

-Ça fait cinquante minutes qu'est ce qu'ils font?! Il avait dit quarante-cinq minutes au plus. Râla Regina en ouvrant la porte pour s'appuyer sur l'encadrement et vérifier les couloirs.

Après une minute elle grogna et re rentra dans la chambre en claquant la porte. Le choc réveilla Neal, et la brune proposa de le prendre, sentant bien qu'elle était coupable de son réveil. Mary accepta, et Regina vint prendre Neal dans son landau, pour le caler dans ses bras, contre sa poitrine. Elle berça doucement, en lui murmurant des petits mots, tentant d'oublier l'heure qui tournait, et s'approchait dangereusement de l'heure maximum pour la durée de l'opération.  
Whale ouvrit la porte, et les deux infirmières firent entrer le lit où Emma était endormie. Henry descendit du lit sur lequel il était, pour qu'Emma y soit transférer. Whale informa la famille de la blonde que tout c'était bien passé, et que maintenant il attendait son réveil. Henry embrassa la joue de sa mère, et les parents de la blonde restèrent à lui tenir la main. Regina avait gardé Neal contre elle, et s'était assise sur le bord du lit pour regarder sa compagne, qui était reliée à une perfusion, mais qui avait cet air paisible dû au sommeil. Neal dans ses bras gazouillait en montrant la blonde.

-Bah oui c'est ta soeur. Sourit Regina, avec une petite voix niaise. Elle dort encore, de toute façon elle dort tout le temps, hein? S'amusa-t-elle, faisant sourire tout le monde.

Ils patientèrent tous ainsi pendant près d'une heure, Emma dormant paisiblement, les bruits réguliers des machines prouvant qu'elle allait bien. Mary et David assis dans leurs fauteuils, avaient fini par se laisser aller contre le dossier dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Regina les enviait, elle voulait faire ça avec Emma aussi. Henry était sur une chaise de l'autre côté du lit, ne détachant pas ses yeux du visage de sa mère. Et Neal s'accrochait à Regina, pour sa plus grande satisfaction, elle adorait les bébés, et lui il lui rappelait Emma, ils avaient la même bouille, et elle les trouvait adorables.  
Quand Emma ouvrit les yeux, Henry se leva d'un bond, se qui fit sursauter Regina, qui regardait Neal en cet instant, une main tenant celle de sa compagne. Lorsqu'elle vit les prunelles vertes, elle afficha un grand sourire et serra un peu la main dans la sienne, Emma lui rendit la pression se qui rassura Regina.

-Salut mon amour. Bien dormi? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Pas mal. Articula Emma la voix enrouée par l'anesthésie.

-Comment te sens-tu chérie? Interrogea Mary.

-Bizarre. J'ai l'impression de planer, comme quand j'avais pris de la drogue. Avoua Emma.

-Ok, l'anesthésie doit être encore bien présente pour qu'elle parle ainsi. Remarqua Henry qui était au bord du fou rire, alors que les autres étaient plus choqués.

-Je veux voir Regina. Elle où ta mère Henry? Demanda Emma, n'ayant pas bien vue.

-Je suis là Em'. C'est ma main dans la tienne. Répondit Regina.

Emma eu besoin d'un instant pour réaliser qu'elle disait vrai. Mary et David, après lui avoir embrassé le front, décidèrent de sortir avec Henry, pour laisser quelques minutes aux deux femmes. La brune garda tout de même Neal qui jouait avec ses cheveux. Regina lâcha la main d'Emma pour venir caresser sa joue, puis elle posa Neal sur le lit, contre sa soeur, qui l'entoura d'un bras, et joua avec lui et ses petites mains. Regina, resta assise près d'eux, à les observer.

-Gina, je veux un bébé. Déclara Emma.

-T'es sérieuse ou dans les vapes? Interrogea Regina.

-C'est ça dont je voulais te parler mon coeur. Elle détacha son regard de son frère et regarda sa compagne. Tu veux pas un bébé avec moi ma femme?

-Bien sûr que si, mais je veux pas que tu me donnes d'espoir si c'est juste pour me dire que t'étais complètement à l'ouest et que c'est l'anesthésie qui parlait et que enfait tu veux pas. Remarqua Regina, une main sur la hanche de la blonde, l'autre dans le dos de Neal qui gazouillait et souriait à sa soeur.

-Je suis peut-être pas nette nette j'avoue. Sourit Emma. Mais je sais que je t'aime, que je vis avec toi et Henry, que on finira nos jours ensemble, et que je veux un bébé avec toi, que cette fois j'élèverais avec toi. Dis moi oui. Dis moi que tu en veux un avec moi, je t'en prie. Supplia Emma.

Regina lui sourit et se coucha sur le lit contre Neal, et vint embrasser la blonde, un bras autour des deux.

-Oui Em'. Dès que tu seras sur pied, on ferra en sorte d'avoir un enfant. Lui sourit-elle. Mais je te préviens, je veux plus jamais me marier. Même si je t'aime de tout mon coeur, et que tu es ma femme, je ne veux plus me marier, Léopold à fait de cette célébration un enfermement. Et avec toi je veux vivre librement, je veux t'aimer sans être enfermée. Prévint Regina en caressant la joue de la jeune femme.

-Super, je veux être libre de t'aimer, et je ne veux pas me marier. Acquiesça Emma.

La blonde avait des petits yeux mais un sourire éclatant. Regina l'embrassa tendrement plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Neal gesticule, voulant l'attention des deux femmes. Emma se reconcentra sur lui pendant que la brune se levait pour aller chercher leurs famille qui était dans le couloir.


	55. 55 : Tout en douceur

55 : Tout en douceur.

Lorsque Mary, David et Henry rentrèrent, ils allèrent vers Emma qui jouait doucement avec son frère, et Regina revint près d'elle. Avant que qui que se soit ne puisse parler, l'inattendu se passa.

-Ma'! Ma'! Répéta Neal.

Les yeux de tous s'écarquillèrent, Neal n'avaient pas encore dit son premier mot jusque là, il faisait du quatre pattes, bredouillait des sons, mais n'avait jamais dit un mot qui est du sens. Mais ce "ma'" dans leurs famille c'était Emma, ils en étaient tous sûrs.

-J'ai encore du mal avec rêve et réalité, il l'a dit ou j'ai imaginé? Questionna Emma, la voix montrant sa surprise, en fixant son frère, le lit relevé lui donnant une position presque assise.

-Il a dit "ma'". T'as pas rêvé,...ma'. Acquiesça Henry, perturbé. Je peux le prendre? Demanda-t-il.

Emma lui donna le petit et Henry alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, en tentant de lui apprendre son prénom. David et Mary était toujours perplexe, mais demandèrent tout de même à leurs fille comment elle se sentait, cette dernière ayant carrément l'air perdue et fatiguée, s'agrippant à la taille de Regina qui s'était assise à ses côtés.

-Je vais pas trop mal, j'ai juste l'impression d'être shootée. Bredouilla-t-elle. La différence c'est que la drogue c'est cool et t'as pas mal au dos.

-Emma ne dis pas ça. Pas devant Henry. Pesta Regina. Va falloir que tu me racontes ça, c'est la deuxième fois que tu fais allusion au fait que t'as déjà prit de la drogue. Remarqua-t-elle.

-Je l'ai déjà dit? S'étonna Emma. Regina hocha la tête, alors elle regarda ses parents qui lui dirent oui avec un sourire. Merde...Grogna-t-elle. Pardon. Et pardon pour Neal aussi.

-Pourquoi t'excuses tu pour Neal? Interrogea son père surprit.

-Vous êtes tout le temps avec lui, en tout cas plus que moi, et son premier mot c'est mon surnom. Alors...Sous-t-entendit Emma en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière.

-Ce n'est pas grave chérie. Tu es sa soeur, que tu sois son premier mot c'est génial. Sourit Mary, puis elle vit l'expression douloureuse de sa fille et s'inquiéta. Emma, ça va?

-Je sais pas... Bégaya Emma. Tout est flou, étrange...

Regina, tout aussi paniquée que Mary, voir plus, se détacha d'elle et alla dans le couloir appeler une infirmière. Celle ci vint voir Emma, mais ne dit pas un mot, et appuya sur le bouton d'alerte pour que Whale vienne. Les trois adultes posaient des dizaines de questions, mais l'infirmière se contentait de vérifier les constantes d'Emma. Henry avait prit son oncle dans ses bras et restait au bout du lit, inquiet pour sa mère mais ne voulant pas gêner. Whale arriva rapidement et regarda Emma qui geignait de douleur. Il donna quelques directives à l'infirmière et une fois fait celle ci quitta la pièce.

-Whale vous allez nous dire ce qu'il se passe oui ou non? S'agaça Regina, une main dans celle d'Emma, qui était entre le sommeil et l'éveil.

-L'anesthésie s'en va, et plus vite que normalement, se qui fait qu'elle est vaseuse mais surtout elle commence à ressentir tout son corps, et par conséquent la douleur de son dos. Expliqua-t-il. L'opération a réussie mais elle va avoir mal quelque temps.

-Alors ce n'est rien de grave? S'assura Mary.

-Non. Mais tentez de la garder éveillée, et faites lui manger et boire quelque chose. Le mieux c'est du sucré.

-Pancakes et chocolat chaud c'est bien? Demanda David.

-Parfait. Whale se dirigea vers la porte. Appelez moi au moindre problème. Le bouton rouge là. Dit-il en montrant le dit objet du doigt.

Ils le remercièrent, et il s'en alla. Henry donna Neal à Mary et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit près de sa mère pour parler avec elle, pendant que David et Regina préparait son repas.

-Ma', tu sais que c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de maman? Commença Henry, sachant que le mieux pour la blonde était de parler de quelque chose de plaisant.

-Oui c'est dans...elle réfléchit un moment...Deux semaines et quatre jours c'est ça? S'assura-t-elle.

-Deux semaines et trois jours maintenant. Sourit Henry. Va falloir qu'on aille à New-York tout les deux ma', pour que je lui achète son cadeau.

-Tu sais ce que tu veux gamin? Demanda Emma avec un sourire à l'enthousiasme de son fils, mais aussi au regard de Regina qui entendait mais n'intervenait pas, cherchant à en savoir plus.

-Oui, tu te rappelles du magasin qu'il y avait en bas de l'immeuble face au notre? Emma hocha la tête. Je voudrais aller là, je suis sûre de trouver le cadeau parfait.

-Bonne idée gamin. On fera ça dans deux semaines quand j'irais un peu mieux. Acquiesça Emma avec enthousiasme. Elle lui tendit la main pour qu'il frappe ce qu'il fit. Bon aller assis toi à côté de moi pour que je puisse manger.

Henry s'assit à côté d'elle, et la laissa manger, mais continua de parler avec elle, lui soufflant quelques trucs à l'oreille pour que Regina ne sache pas, cette dernière étant assise à côté des jambes de la blonde. Emma finit par demander l'heure se sentant perdue dans le temps.

-Il presque seize heure ma'. Lui répondit Henry.

-Oula j'ai beaucoup trop dormi. Soupira Emma, son repas finit. En tout cas je sais pas qui a acheté ça mais merci c'était trop bon.

-Ta femme ma chérie, qui à eu l'idée. Sourit Mary.

-Merci mon coeur. Fit Emma avec un sourire, liant sa main à celle de la brune. Vous pensez je peux prendre une douche?

-Je vais demander. Répondit David. Il disparu dans le couloir une minute et revint. Alors heu...Tu as le droit mais quelqu'un doit aller avec toi, pour t'aider et te laver, pour que tu bouges le dos et les épaules le moins possible. Fit-il un peu mal à l'aise.

Regina regarda sa compagne.

-Tu veux que je vienne avec toi? Proposa-t-elle.

-S'il te plaît. Je me sens sale. Demanda Emma en se relevant doucement.

-D'accord, mais tu me laisses faire, tu ne bouges que le strict nécessaire, et tu te déplaces lentement. Imposa la brune.

Emma hocha la tête pour donner son accord, et Regina l'aida à se mettre lentement assise sur le bord du lit puis debout. Mary de son côté avait bien réinstallé Neal dans son landau, et avec David, ils s'étaient mit d'accord.

-Nous on va vous laisser. On reviendra à la première heure demain. Avant que Mary et Henry n'aille en cours. Prévint David. On prend Henry avec nous, puisqu'une seule personne est autorisée pour la nuit.

-Oui mer-

-Non, je veux rester avec ma'! Coupa Henry.

-Gamin, on se voit demain. Rentres te reposer, regardes un super film et te couches pas trop tard. Tenta Emma, mais voyant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment convaincu Henry, elle reprit. Tu sais je vais me laver, et me recoucher, je dois parler avec ta mère et après je vais très probablement dormir, alors tu ne sais loupes rien.

-Bon d'accord. Abdiqua Henry, en se rapprochant de ses mères. Mais si y a quoi que se soit qui arrive, bien ou mal, vous me prévenez, je mettrais mon téléphone sous mon oreiller. Fit-il.

Regina et Emma lui promirent de le faire et l'embrassèrent, faisant un câlin à trois, dont il avait bien besoin. Puis Mary et David embrassèrent les deux femmes, et ils quittèrent la chambre. La porte fermée, Regina embrassa sa compagne, comme pour lui donner la force d'avancer. Elles allèrent lentement dans la salle de bain, et là-bas, Regina déshabilla Emma avant de retirer ses propres vêtements, et de se retrouver en sous-vêtements. Elle l'aida à rentrer dans la douche, qui heureusement pour elles, était grande. La brune aida Emma à faire dégouliner l'eau sur elle, puis lui mit su shampoing et du savon. Elle ne pu résister à l'envie de poser ses lèvres sur l'épaule de la blonde.

-Mon coeur? Appela Emma.

-Oui? Répondit Regina, embrassant l'autre épaule.

-Quand c'est la dernière fois que tu as fêté ton anniversaire?

-Avec mon père pendant mon règne. Et l'année dernière mais t'as appelé avant qu'on puisse finir parce qu'on avait un nouveau problème, alors Henry et moi t'avons rejoint. Admit la brune.

-On fera un truc en famille génial cette année alors. S'enjoua Emma en tournant la tête pour la regarder.

-Si je t'ai toi en bon état et Henry ça sera génial. Et tes parents et Neal bien sûr. Sourit Regina en enlaçant la blonde, qui était pleine de shampoing.

-Tu veux mes parents? Regina fit oui de la tête. Je pensais qu'il allait falloir que je négocie. Ria la blonde.

-Je veux ma famille au complet pour une fois dans ma vie, et ta famille c'est ma famille, alors je veux qu'elle soit là. Confia la brune.

-D'accord. Alors je vous ferais à manger, avec l'aide de notre fils, t'aura des jolis cadeaux et on fera une belle journée. C'est promis. Sourit Emma.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de faire tout cela tu sais? S'assura Regina.

-Je sais, mais rien n'est trop beau pour ma Majesté. Répondit Emma avec un grand sourire. Elles s'embrassèrent doucement. Tu me rinces s'il te plaît?

Regina acquiesça et reprit le pommeau de douche pour laver la jeune femme. Elle rinça son corps et ses cheveux, puis se rinça elle même et fit sortir la blonde, en la tenant, elle l'enveloppa dans une serviette, l'aida à se sécher puis à remettre ses vêtements d'hôpital. Elle la fit marcher jusqu'à son lit et l'aida à se recoucher. Regina embrassa sa compagne avant de retourner dans la salle demain pour se sécher à son tour et se rhabiller. Prête elle revint dans la chambre et trouva une Emma endormie. Elle sourit doucement et regarda l'heure. Il était cinq heure passé de l'après-midi, elle avait passé une journée dans l'attente, une seule journée et pourtant elle avait l'impression que ça faisait deux, peut-être trois jours, qu'elle attendait. Ne voulant pas déranger la blonde, elle alla chercher quelqu'un et demanda un lit d'appoint, qui lui fut rapidement apporté et placé à un demi mètre de celui d'Emma, distance obligatoire si en cas de problème les médecins devaient intervenir autour d'Emma. Elles les remercia et s'allongea sur le lit, elle avait enfiler son pantalon, mais le sweat d'Emma, sa chemise n'étant pas des plus confortable. Elle resta à regarder la blonde.  
C'est seulement deux heures après qu'Emma se réveilla dans un geignement de douleur, elle tenta de se redresser, mais se fit encore plus mal. Regina se précipita vers elle et releva légèrement la tête du lit.

-Ne bouges pas mon amour. S'il te plaît. Demanda-t-elle.

Mais Emma fit le contraire, elle lui prit la télécommande des mains et redressa un peu plus son lit. Puis elle se déplaca pour se mettre assise sur un côté du lit, et tira la brune pour la faire s'asseoir à ses côtés. Regina ne chercha pas le conflit, et s'assit près d'Emma, en passant bras autour d'elle l'incitant à poser sa tête sur son épaule. La blonde le fit, tout en rabattant la couverture sur leurs jambes.

-Je t'aime Regina. Souffla Emma, une main jouant avec celle de Regina passé sur son épaule.

-Moi aussi Em'. Moi aussi. Répondit la brune en embrassant sa tête.

Elle laissèrent un silence, puis la blonde attrapa sa télécommande et alluma la télé sur une émission quelconque, pour occuper son oeil. Au bout d'un moment, sans quitter la télé du regard, elle reprit.

-J'ai aimé la nuit dernière. J'avais l'impression de ne faire qu'une avec toi. Avoua Emma la voix basse.

Regina sourit au souvenir, et embrassa la tête blonde, gardant son nez dans les cheveux de sa compagne. Leurs doigts jouaient encore ensemble au niveau de l'épaule de la blonde.

-Tu étais belle. Tellement belle. Je ne t'avais jamais vu si belle. Répondit Regina, la voix pensive ou peut-être rêveuse.

-Tu l'étais plus encore. Tu étais toujours plus belle. Emma laissa un silence, avant de rajouter. J'espère que notre enfant aura ta beauté.

-Tu y penses déjà? Interrogea Regina.

-J'y pense depuis longtemps, depuis que je t'ai rencontrée je m'imagine vire avec toi, avec une famille, Henry et un autre enfant. Admit Emma.

Regina se tut, elle ne l'admettait pas mais elle avait toujours fait cela aussi. Quand ses yeux c'était posé sur Emma elle avait tenté de la haïr parce que la vérité c'était qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher sa tête de faire des milliers de scénarios de vie merveilleux avec Emma et Henry, voir une plus grande famille. Elle préférait se taire et rester à embrasser la tête de sa compagne, en regardant avec elle cette émission un peu stupide mais allégeant probablement l'esprit d'Emma, qui souffrait du dos.

-Tu voudrais pas donner ton nom à Henry officiellement? Demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Emma se redressa légèrement pour regarder la brune.

-Quoi? Comment ça? Interrogea-t-elle surprise.

-Henry, il s'appelle Henry Mills, tu ne voudrais pas rajouter ton nom, Henry Swan Mills? Proposa Regina.

-Tu penses qu'il voudrait? Demanda Emma. La brune hocha la tête. Et toi?

-Lui me l'a demandé quand il avait douze ans, j'ai dis on verra, mais maintenant que toi et moi sommes ceci, fit-elle en montrant d'un geste de main leurs couple, j'aimerais oui. Il est autant ton fils que le mien.

-C'est vrai. Et si on a un autre enfant, il vaut mieux qu'ils aient les mêmes noms. Accepta Emma. Madame le Maire, j'aurais besoin de vous pour cela.

-Passez à la mairie Sheriff, dès que vous sortez d'ici. Nous verrons cela ensemble. Sourit Regina entrant dans son jeu.

-Merci Madame le maire, vous êtes très compétente. Ria Emma.

Elles s'embrassèrent en riant doucement et la blonde se reblottit contre elle regardant ensemble la télé. Une émission stupide, avec du blabla et des chansons, assez distrayante au final. Le silence était depuis un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une chanson démarre, et Regina se mit à chantonner, bas pour ne pas être entendu en-dehors de cette chambre, et Emma sourit en l'entendant. La brune connaissait tout les mots mais Emma se mit tout de même à l'accompagner vers la moitié de la chanson. Quand celle ci se termina, Regina embrassa la blonde qui la regardait en souriant, elles partagèrent un rire discret. C'est à cet instant là que une infirmière rentra dans la chambre avec le repas d'Emma. Regina se détacha d'elle pour la laisser s'installer confortablement, et manger. L'infirmière lui proposa un repas et elle accepta pour soutenir sa compagne jusqu'au bout.  
Elles mangèrent ensemble, et Emma étant fatiguée, elle se couchèrent. Quand la blonde vit sa compagne s'installer dans le lit d'appoint elle grogna.

-Gina viens là. Dit-elle en montrant la place libre à côté. S'il te plaît viens, j'ai trouvé ma position allongée la moins douloureuse alors je voudrais ne pas avoir a bouger pour venir t'obliger à t'allonger contre moi pour dormir. Insista-t-elle.

-Em'...Regina s'approcha pour caresser la tête de sa compagne en se penchant au dessus d'elle. Pour ton dos c'est peut-être mieux que tu dormes seule. Mais je reste là, à moins d'un mètre de toi promis.

-Non je veux de toi là. T'as promis de rester avec moi tout le temps, et tu es la seule à rendre ma douleur supportable. Emma vit l'hésitation de Regina et ajouta. Mon coeur s'il te plaît.

-D'accord, mais si t'as besoin de place je me pousserais. Déclara la brune en se glissant sous le drap avec elle, allongée face à elle, les mains liées entre elles. Tu es fatiguée?

-Oui, mais mon esprit pense trop. Sourit Emma. Je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie j'arrive à m'imaginé vieille, ou au moins avec dix ans de plus. Avant c'est à peine s'y je m'imaginais l'année d'après. Raconta la blonde, un sourire esquissé.

-On va vieillir ensemble, pas besoin d'imaginer, laisses toi juste porter. Sourit Regina en lui embrassant le front.

-J'espère que tu m'aimeras toujours quand je serais vieille et fripée. Plaisanta la blonde.

-C'est promis. Ria la brune. Maintenant appui sur le bouton off et dors.

-Le bouton off est là, appui dessus. Fit Emma en montrant ses lèvres du doigt.

-Tu es irrécupérable. Sourit Regina, en venant l'embrasser plusieurs fois. Bonne nuit mon amour, et réveilles moi au moindre truc.

-Promis mon coeur. Marmonna Emma en s'endormant.

Regina observa longuement Emma, la laissant dormir paisiblement, voulant veiller sur elle pour le moindre problème. Mais elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, l'angoisse ayant finit par avoir raison d'elle.

La nuit se passa douloureusement pour Emma, malgré sa fatigue la douleur était très présente dans son dos, et par conséquent tout les mouvements et même respiration picotaient son dos, jusqu'à la faire se réveiller dans des gémissements et geignements. Vers trois heures elle se réveilla avec un cri, tellement la douleur l'avait transpercée de par en par. Et même si elle avait l'envie de laisser dormir Regina chacun de ses réveils étaient si violents que la brune s'éveillait à chaque fois, faisant appel au médecin de garde ou lui donnant son médicament, et quand aucun des deux ne suffisaient elle prenait la jeune femme dans ses bras et la rassurait, lui parlant ou fredonnant la berceuse d'Henry, en lui caressant la tête et les épaules et déposant des petits baisers de réconfort. À plusieurs de ses réveils, la douleur était tellement forte, qu'elle ne pu retenir ses larmes, et c'est sa compagne qui les lui sécha.

Au matin, Emma souffrait et Whale vint la voir très tôt. Il leurs dit que à part les médicaments ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Le dos d'Emma reprenait sa place, reprenant ses droits sur les conséquences de l'opération, et c'était tout à fait normal, mais douloureux. Henry, Mary et Neal arrivèrent peu de temps après, ils virent tout de suite que la blonde n'allait pas bien, alors Henry se chargea de changer les esprits de sa mère en parlant du jeu vidéo qu'ils aimaient, et auquel il avait joué la veille. Pendant ce temps Regina expliqua aux parents de sa femme en deux mots la nuit que venait de passer Emma et ces douleurs. Ils restèrent ensemble une demie heure avant qu'ils doivent tous partir travailler.


	56. 56 : On va vivre maintenant

_Merci pour toute vos reviews ça me fait chaud au coeur!_

56 : On va vivre maintenant.

Les médecins gardèrent Emma à l'hôpital durant trois jours, la jeune femme souffrant. Les nuits étaient toujours compliquées et coupées par de nombreux réveils. Regina ne bougeait pas de l'hôpital refusant de laisser la blonde seule. Elles discutaient, racontaient des moments de leurs vies, la brune avait réussi à faire avouer Emma sur la période où elle avait prit de la drogue. Elle lui avait raconter qu'elle n'avait pas de bonne fréquentation, et qu'elle était influençable, mais surtout elle aurait dit oui à n'importe quoi tellement elle haïssait la vie à ce moment là. Si elles avaient passé beaucoup de temps à parler du passé, elles avaient encore plus parlé de l'avenir, de ce qu'elles voulaient et imaginaient. Discuter, s'enlacer et s'embrasser étaient les seules choses qui rendaient la douleur d'Emma plus supportable, en fait tant que la brune était là, proche d'elle à lui donner toute son attention, elle se sentait bien.  
Quand les médecins donnèrent l'autorisation à Emma de rentrer chez elle, elles auraient voulu sauter de joie, mais elle ne pouvait pas assez bouger pour cela. Regina signa tout les papiers, se portant garante de sa compagne, pendant que celle ci s'habillait avec l'aide de leurs fils qui étaient venu les aider. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, elle ria en voyant Henry dans la difficulté pour mettre le haut de la blonde. Elle s'approcha pour les aider.

-Faut pas que je vous laisse tout le deux, vous êtes des catastrophes. Plaisanta-t-elle.

-C'est pas vrai, c'est juste compliqué! Pesta Emma. T'as fini avec la paperasse?

-Oui. J'ai mis que tu étais ma femme. Prévint Regina en embrassant les lèvres de la blonde.

-T'as bien fait. Je suis ta femme. Sourit Emma, heureuse de ce simple petit acte qui voulait dire beaucoup.

-Parfait, alors mon cher fils et ma chère femme nous allons rentrer parce que l'hôpital moi je peux plus là! Fit elle en attrapant son sac et celui d'Emma.

-Tout à fait d'accord. Ton grand lit me manque! S'exclama Emma en marchant doucement vers la porte.

-Notre grand lit. Rectifia Regina avec un grand sourire.

Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent pour se regarder, sans dire un mot, un sourire esquissé sur le coin des lèvres. Elles aimaient ce "nous" qui au fond n'était pas très vieux encore. Henry les regarda faire et ne pu s'empêcher de glousser.

-Les mamans vous vous ferrez du charme à la maison, on rentre. J'ai faim et il est tard. Fit-il en montrant la porte au deux.

-Je fais pas du charme à ta mère, je l'ai déjà dans mon lit. Ria Emma en avançant.

-Emma t'es morte. Je vais t'écraser le dos dans ton sommeil. Menaça Regina en suivant Emma et Henry qui prit un des sacs de ses mains.

-Je t'aime aussi Gina. Ria la blonde.

C'est avec le sourire que les trois quittèrent l'hôpital pour le manoir. En rentrant ils installèrent les affaires d'Emma que Henry s'était chargé ces trois derniers jours de transvaser de l'appartement de ses grand-parents au manoir, pour faire la surprise à ses mères et pour empêcher Emma de porter de lourdes affaires. En fin de journée Regina se mit à cuisiner pendant que les deux autres faisaient un jeu vidéo. Ils mangèrent tout les trois dans le salon, puis Henry partit se coucher, ayant cours le lendemain. Quand il eut disparu, Emma s'allongea sur le canapé et fit faire de même à Regina, qui colla le dos de la blonde à son torse.

-Gina, le médecin il a dit quand je pourrais reprendre les activités sportives? Demanda Emma, elle ne vit pas le gloussement retenu de sa compagne.

-Visite chez eux la semaine prochaine et ils diront, mais à priori dans minimum deux semaines. Répondit la brune.

-Ok. Souffla Emma. Et quand j'ai le droit de faire l'amour avec toi? Continua-t-elle.

-Pareil Em'. Sourit la jeune femme en lui embrassant le cou.

-C'est trop long, j'en ai marre de pas te toucher. Grogna Emma en se blottissant un peu plus contre elle.

-Allez, bientôt on pourra. Et on fera que ça. Elle lui embrassa l'épaule en la serrant contre elle. Et en plus par la même occasion on tentera encore et encore d'avoir un petit bébé.

-Notre petit bébé. Sourit Emma. Elle se tourna et se mit face à elle. Tu sais comment on fait quand on est...elle les montra du doigt et ajouta : nous?

-Je sais oui. Mais je te dirais pas cela maintenant. Regina replaça une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille de sa compagne avec un petit sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres. Ça risquerait de t'exciter et moi aussi, et en plus de cela tu es toujours très entreprenante en ce moment. Remarqua-t-elle en stoppant la main de la blonde qui passait sous son tee-shirt.

-Je suis pas entreprenante, je suis en manque de toi. Affirma Emma en venant poser ses lèvres dans son cou. Tu sens bon mon coeur.

-Em'...mon dieu... Soupira Regina se sentant incapable de la repousser. Tu sais que t'as pas le droit bordel. Grogna-t-elle.

-Madame le maire vous êtes excitante quand vous êtes vulgaire. Chuchota la blonde en continuant son chemin de baisers.

-Tu ne dois pas...Ton dos...Bredouilla la brune, totalement envoutée par les baisers dans son cou. Mais Emma ne s'arrêta pas, au contraire elle marqua le cou de la jeune femme. Mon amour...

-Montres moi comment on fait un bébé quand on est nous. Murmura Emma après l'avoir marquée en embrassant sa mâchoire, regardant les yeux de Regina qui étaient presque clos.

-Pas aujourd'hui Emma. Tu ne peux pas. Tenta Regina sans pour autant repousser Emma, la tenant toujours contre elle.

-Je peux. Quand c'est toi je peux toujours. Elle embrassa doucement le menton de la brune. Et j'en peux plus d'attendre pour te toucher. Elle l'embrassa enfin sur ses lèvres.

-Em'... Je... Je t'interdis de me toucher... Marmonna Regina, tentant d'être sûre d'elle comme elle pouvait.

-Tu me l'interdis? Demanda la blonde en se détachant d'elle voyant la frustration de la brune l'envahir.

-Oui... Moi comme les médecins et ton dos on te l'interdit. Affirma Regina le plus fermement possible.

-Tu ne veux pas de moi? Redemanda Emma, cherchant toujours à la faire craquer.

-Si mais pas comme ça. Répondit Regina en ouvrant, enfin, correctement le yeux.

Emma se pencha et l'embrassa, elle avait oublié son dos, il n'était qu'un vague souvenir, elle ne sentait plus la douleur. Sa main se re-glissa sous le haut de la brune.

-Tu veux pas de moi? Sûre? Redemanda Emma.

-Non, non et encore non. Je dois pas. Je veux pas te faire plus mal. Réussit à la repousser Regina. Alors arrêtes de m'allumer et allons nous coucher.

Emma bouda et se mit debout pour monter. La brune souffla, elle ne pensait pas qu'elle allait réussir à s'en sortir. Elle suivit Emma à l'étage, et elles se changèrent. Quand la brune s'installa dans le lit, elle pensa qu'Emma la rejoindrait en sortant des toilettes mais celle ci s'avança vers la porte.

-Où vas tu? Interrogea Regina assise sous la couette.

-Tu veux pas de moi, alors je vais dormir ailleurs. Répondit la blonde en ouvrant la porte.

Regina sortit d'un coup du lit et vint bloquer le passage de sa compagne.

-Non, mais non, c'est du chantage, je vais pas céder pour que tu dormes avec moi, tu vas le faire de toi même, arrêter de faire l'enfant et retournes dans notre lit. Ordonna Regina.

-Je ne fais pas l'enfant. Et je plaisantais. Je veux juste aller chercher mon médoc que j'ai laissé dans la cuisine. S'amusa Emma.

-Vas t'allonger. Ordonna Regina en tournant les talons faisant comprendre à sa compagne qu'elle s'occupait du médicament.

Emma retourna vers le lit, et s'allongea sur le ventre, en étoile sur le lit, prenant plus des trois quarts du lit à elle seule, soulageant ses épaules et son dos. Elle n'avait pas eu mal dans la canapé avec Regina, mais la frustration de n'en rester qu'à un baiser et un câlin était montée dans ses épaules, et elle se sentait tendue. Quand Regina entra dans la chambre elle vit la blonde et eu un sourire jusqu'à se rendre compte que sa compagne souffrait, et elle se doutait que le fait de la couper dans sa volonté de l'embrasser dans le canapé avait dû la frustrer, les médecins lui avaient expliquer que tout sentiment négatif portait lui faire mal, le dos recevant toujours les conséquences des sentiments. Elle s'avança et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Tu prends toute la place mon amour. Sourit-elle en caressant sa tête.

-Je sais, mais ça fait du bien au dos. Expliqua Emma. Mon idée d'aller dormir dans ta chambre d'amis n'est peut-être pas si débile.

-Alors un si c'est très débile, je te quitte pas. Et deux c'est pas ma chambre d'amis, mais notre chambre d'amis. La manoir est à toi autant qu'à moi maintenant. Déclara la brune. Tiens prends ton médicament. L'eau est sur la table.

Emma se redressa, attrapa le verre d'eau et prit son médicament. Puis elle se rallongea sur le ventre, et elle sentit la main de la brune sous son tee-shirt, caresser son dos.

-J'ai l'impression d'être une enfant et d'avoir une maman qui prends soin de moi. Lança Emma la voix basse les yeux fermés. J'ai jamais eu ça, et c'est génial. Sourit Emma, toujours les yeux clos. Je voudrais avoir cinq ans, et qu'une maman me prenne dans ses bras quand ça va pas. Je voudrais vivre une belle enfance. Elle se tût un moment, pensant, puis reprit. En fait non je ne veux pas. Si j'avais eu une belle enfance j'aurais pas fui, j'aurais pas eu Henry, et ne t'aurais pas eu avec moi. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa compagne. En fait je veux pas d'une autre enfance, mais je veux être là à chaque fois que tu es comme une maman.

-Je serais toujours là Emma. Comme je te l'ai déjà promis. Toujours. Regina souleva le bras de la blonde et se coucha dans le lit, posant le bras de la jeune femme sur elle. Même si le monde se dressait contre nous je ne te laisserais pas. Le seul qui pourrait m'obliger à partir c'est le même que toi.-Henry.- Finirent les deux femmes en même temps.

Emma se colla à elle, et l'embrassa. Puis elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et s'endormit. Son médicament l'endormait souvent rapidement.

Au matin, Regina sortit du lit, se changea et laissa un mot à Emma, avec un petit déjeuné sur la table de nuit. Puis elle partit avec Henry, qu'elle déposa à l'école avant de passer à la mairie pour prendre ses dossiers. Sa secrétaire était là, et lui transmit tout les messages qu'elle avait eu pendant son absence. Elle repartit une demie heure après de la mairie une pile de dossier dans les mains, jusqu'à son menton. Elle prit la route pour le manoir, en espérant qu'elle n'avait pas été top longue. Quand elle arriva, elle posa la pile de dossiers sur la commode, avec son sac, en se tournant elle vit enfin la blonde qui était étalée sur le sol, en bas des escaliers.

-Em'! Cria-t-elle en se précipitant et tombant à genoux près d'elle. Mon dieu!

-Gina t'étais où? Geignit la blonde, en tentant de bouger.

-À la mairie, je t'ai laissé un mot. Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Paniqua la brune.

-Je me suis réveillée et j'ai paniqué comme t'étais pas là. Emma grinça des dents en tentant de garder sa douleur en elle. J'ai glissé sur la troisième marche et j'ai dévalé l'escalier.

-Mon amour arrêtes de bouger. Ordonna Regina, les larmes aux yeux, se détestant d'être partie. Elle prit son téléphone et appela l'hôpital. «Passez moi Whale.» Em' ne bouges pas s'il te plaît. Insista-t-elle en voyant la blonde gesticuler. «Whale, Emma est tombée dans l'escalier, et souffres, qu'est que je dois faire?... D'accord. Merci.» Elle raccrocha et regarda Emma. Whale arrive dans cinq minutes, d'ici là, tu te contentes de respirer.

-Gina je suis désolé. Marmonna Emma.

-Ne le sois pas, tu n'as pas de raison de l'être. J'aurais pas du te laisser seule ici. Pardon mon amour, je suis désolé. S'excusa Regina en laissant couler une larme. Elle se pencha et embrassa la blonde. Pardon.

-Mon coeur, tu n'y es pour rien. Je t'aime tu sais. Répondit Emma. Aller sèches moi tes larmes.

-Je t'aime aussi Em'. Murmura la brune en l'embrassant.

Whale arriva une minute après avec une ambulance. Elle vint examiner Emma et en voyant son état il la fit transporter à l'hôpital. Regina le suivit dans l'ambulance, Emma refusant de lâcher sa main. À l'hôpital la blonde fut mise sous perfusion, dans la chambre qu'elle occupait la veille au matin encore. Whale leurs expliqua que la chute n'avait pas de conséquences grave mais que par contre Emma allait rester plusieurs jours ici pour ne pas prendre de risque. Quand il les laissa, Regina prit son téléphone pour prévenir les parents de la blonde mais aussi leurs fils. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle posa son téléphone et entendit un sanglot, elle se retourna vers Emma qui était allongée sur le côté dos à elle, en boule, pleurant doucement.

-Eh mon amour... Murmura-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

-Me regardes pas. Marmonna Emma en cachant son visage et ses larmes dans l'oreiller.

-Mais ne pleures pas Emma chérie. Je suis là, tout va bien se passer. Chuchota Regina un bras autour de son corps, penchée au-dessus d'elle lui embrassant la tempe.

-Mais je veux pas rester ici, je veux pas être faible comme ça. Et je contrôle rien, mes larmes coulent toutes seules. Continua de pleurer la blonde.

-Tu sortiras bientôt, et moi je reste avec toi. Et mon amour tu n'es pas faible, tu as dévalé un escalier c'est normal que tu es mal. Fit tendrement Regina, pour la rassurer.

-Mais j'ai dévalé l'escalier parce que je croyais que tu m'avais laissée tomber, alors que tu fais tout pour moi, je suis tellement désolé. Je suis horrible. Les larmes d'Emma redoublèrent, et elle enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller.

-Mais non mon amour tu n'es pas horrible, tu t'es réveillée sans moi et tu n'as pas vu mon petit mot, c'est normal que tu es cru que j'étais partie. La rassura Regina. Allez viens que je te prennes dans mes bras.

Emma hésita quelques secondes puis se tourna et se réfugia dans les bras de Regina qui s'était allongée à ses côtés. La brune l'enlaça une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre dans son dos. Elle la câlinait en lui embrassant la tête.

-Pardon, pardon, pardon...Répéta Emma la tête dans le cou de la brune.

-Em' arrêtes de t'excuser. Je ne t'en veux pas et te comprends. Et en plus de ça je t'aime alors arrêtes et calmes toi. Souffla Regina en la berçant.

Emma se calma doucement et finit par s'endormir dans les bras de la brune.  
David et Mary arrivèrent avec Henry une petite heure après, la blonde dormait toujours, et Regina continuait de la bercer. Quand elle les vit elle leurs fit signe de s'asseoir, et tout bas leurs expliqua la situation.

Emma resta une semaine et demie à l'hôpital, sans savoir que c'était Regina qui avait fait la demande à Whale, pour s'assurer que la blonde guérissait bien. L'avantage de l'hôpital était qu'il n'y avait pas d'escaliers, que les médecins étaient présents à la moindre douleur, et que la blonde en faisait le moins possible. Regina était allé chercher quelques affaires et dossiers au manoir, pour passer le temps, mais elles passaient le plus clairs de leurs temps à parler, et Emma dormait encore beaucoup alors Regina en profitait pour travailler. La blonde grognait après tout en ayant marre de l'hôpital, elle grognait après la nourriture, l'odeur, la décoration, les programmes télé, l'ennui et même ses parents et son fils qui venaient chaque jours. Il n'y avait que Neal à qui elle souriait parce qu'elle estimait que lui ne comprenant rien n'était responsable de rien, et Regina elle ne savait pas lui faire la tête, alors elle était souriante et agréable avec elle. Elle cherchait en permanence la chaleur et le contact de la jeune femme, qui n'était jamais contre. Le plus souvent Emma était allongée endormie dans son lit, pendant que la brune travaillait à la table à un mètre du lit. Quand la blonde se réveillait elle appelait à voix basse lui demandant de venir avec elle dans le lit pour lui faire un câlin et si Regina lui demandait deux minutes Emma geignait en faisant sa tête de chien battu et Regina craquait toujours et lui tombait dans les bras.  
Plus les jours passaient et plus le dos d'Emma se rétablissait, elle allait mieux, marchait normalement, réussissait à se laver et même s'habiller seule, même si des fois elle demandait de l'aide à Regina c'était surtout parce qu'elle aimait que la brune soit aux petits soins. Elle pouvait presque tout faire tant que les gestes étaient lents. Whale lui avait interdit toute activité sportive pour au moins une semaine encore, et elle, n'allait pas travailler avant au moins un mois. Mais elle avait le droit de conduire à nouveau par conséquent elle et Henry avait prévu d'aller le trente janvier à New-York pour le cadeau de la brune.  
C'est la veille de leurs périple qu'Emma sortit de l'hôpital après avoir le feu vert du médecin. Quand Regina entra dans sa chambre la blonde était habillée, en tailleur sur le lit, avec un grand sourire.

-Alors alors?! S'écria la blonde alors que la brune fermait la porte derrière elle.

-Tu peux sortir maintenant, t'as le droit de conduire, de reprendre la musculation mais en douceur, et ton dos va bien, donc d'ici peu de temps tout te sera autorisé. Sourit Regina.

-Super, mais tu sais très bien l'information que je veux le plus. Dis la moi. Insista Emma en se mettant à genou sur le bord du lit.

-Je vois pas du tout. Sourit malicieusement la brune en s'approchant du lit. Une information importante autre je vois pas, je crois que je t'ai tout dis. Continua-t-elle la voix suave, finissant par nouer ses bras autour du cou de la blonde, qui enlaça ses hanches.

-Dis moi si j'ai le droit de te toucher. Ordonna Emma, la voix rauque.

-Tu as l'autorisation mon amour. Sourit Regina. La blonde l'embrassa passionnément en la tirant sur le lit pour l'allonger. Mais pas ici et en douceur. Ajouta-t-elle lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

-Je t'en prie ramène moi au manoir dans la chambre sur le lit avec ta magie. Chuchota Emma en lui embrassant le bout du nez.

Regina sourit à cette idée et en un coup de poignet elle les ramena elles et leurs affaires au manoir. Au moment où leurs corps arrivèrent sur le matelas, elles firent voler les vêtements en s'embrassant. Elles passèrent la journée dans leurs lit à faire l'amour et n'en sortir que lorsqu'elles entendirent la porte du manoir claquer.


	57. 57 : Libre d'aimer

57 : Libre d'aimer.

Le trente janvier la blonde se leva tôt avec son fils et passa embrasser sa compagne avant de prendre la route. Henry et elle ne rentèrent qu'à minuit le soir même et trouvèrent une Regina paniquée faisant les cents pas dans l'entrée.

-Mon coeur, un problème? Demanda Emma en passant la porte et posant son sac.

-Vous êtes là mes amours! S'écria Regina en sautant dans les bras de la blonde et attrapant son fils dans son étreinte. J'ai eu peur. Elle les repoussa d'un coup. Vous partez super tôt le matin, vous revenez très tard, et j'ai le droit à quatre messages en tout. Ça fait deux heures que j'essaye de vous joindre! S'agaça-t-elle.

-Mais on avait plus de batteries. Se défendit Emma.

-Et puis on t'as pas envoyé de messages parce que on pouvait pas te dire ce qu'on faisait car c'est des surprises pour ton anniversaire. Sourit Henry en se rapprochant de sa mère pour lui embrasser la joue. Bonne nuit maman, et faites pas trop de bruit je voudrais dormir. S'amusa-t-il en partant.

Regina se retourna, dos à la blonde, les joues rougies.

-Henry! Pas de sous-entendus! Va te coucher. Ordonna-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix qui fit rire le jeune homme.

Ce dernier disparu à l'étage, et Emma en profita pour se coller au dos de sa compagne. Elle lui embrassa le cou plusieurs fois en caressant son ventre, une main passant sous son peignoir.

-Em'... Chuchota Regina. Pourquoi tu m'as pas réveillée ce matin?

-Parce que j'ai pas eu le courage t'avais l'air bien dans ton sommeil, et j'avais pas le courage de briser ça. En plus il aurait fallu que je te dise au revoir et je déteste les au revoir. Répondit la blonde.

-Tu me fatigues avec tes histoires de au revoir. Souffla Regina en enfouissant une main dans les boucles blondes qui dégringolaient sur son épaule et son buste, Emma ayant son visage dans son cou.

-Je te fatigue, mais vu comme ton corps est brûlant tu meurs d'envie que je touche, donc au fond tu m'aimes. Murmura Emma en marquant sa compagne au cou, celle ci laissa tomber sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule de la blonde.

-Oh oui j'ai envie de toi. Souffla Regina. Si tu voyais les sous-vêtements que je porte en plus. Provoqua-t-elle.

-Oh mon dieu je veux te voir sans ton peignoir. S'impatienta Emma. Où on va pour pas que Henry nous entende? Demanda-t-elle.

Regina se détacha d'elle et la tira par la main.

-J'ai pas attendu votre retour sans rien faire. Je me suis plonger dans mon grimoire et j'ai trouvé un sort pour couper le son. Sourit-elle.

-Oh mais t'es vraiment géniale. S'enthousiasma Emma. Par contre...elle tira Regina pour lui enlever son peignoir...tu n'as pas le droit de porter ça alors que tu es si sublime en dessous. Regina lui sourit et monta les escaliers rapidement suivit de la blonde, et dans le couloir elle fit face à Emma en avançant à reculons. Si Henry sort maintenant tu vas pas assumer du tout.

-Alors fais moi rentrer dans la chambre. Provoqua Regina.

-Tout de suite Majesté. Sourit la blonde en attrapant la taille de sa compagne et la faisant reculer dans la chambre. La porte fermé Emma lâcha le peignoir sur le sol et enlaça la taille de la jeune femme devant elle. Putain mais t'es vraiment trop belle. Remarqua-t-elle.

-J'espère bien que je te plaît, parce que j'ai un petit truc à te proposer. Entama la brune en se collant à Emma les bras autour de son cou, si coller à elle qu'elles ne faisaient qu'une. Et si ce soir était un grand début.

-Début de quoi mon amour? Interrogea Emma en faisant s'effleurer leurs lèvres.

-On avait parlé d'un bébé il me semble. Sourit-elle.

-Oui mais je sais pas comment il faut faire, t'as pas voulu me dire l'autre fois. Déclara Emma en remontant ses lèvres vers son nez pour le lui embrasser.

-Alors déjà tu vas porter le bébé. Commença Regina. Je me suis renseigner, la potion m'empêcheras d'avoir un bébé jusqu'à ma mort. Emma lui embrassa à nouveau le nez. Mais je m'en fiche mon amour, tu seras belle enceinte et je vais te chouchouter. Elle serra un peu plus ses bras autour d'Emma, et elle les fit tourner pour qu'Emma soit dos au lit. Et en plus de ça moi je sais comment te faire tomber enceinte, alors se sera plus simple.

-Alors j'ai rien à faire? Demanda Emma, avec un léger sourire.

-Rien si ce n'est te laissé envahir par ta magie et ce que tu ressens pour moi. Regina l'embrassa. En fait pour faire un bébé quand on est nous il faut juste un peu de magie et beaucoup d'amour. Sourit-elle tendrement, en la regardant dans les yeux et l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

-Ah bah on a tout ce qu'il faut alors. De la magie et énormément d'amour. Acquiesça Emma heureuse.

Regina la poussa sur le lit, en se mettant à califourchon sur elle. Elle déboutonna doucement sa chemise en lui souriant, les mains d'Emma se baladant sur ses cuisses.

-Et en plus être enceinte n'est plus embêtant pour ton dos. La vie est belle quand tu es là Em'. Fit tendrement la brune après lui avoir enlevé sa chemise.

-T'as vraiment pensé à tout. Chuchota Emma avant de capturer ses lèvres à nouveau. Enlèves mon pantalon, je t'en prie, j'en peux plus là. Geignit-elle.

Regina s'exécuta et rapidement les sous vêtements rejoignirent le sol, les baisers s'enchainèrent, les caresses se firent plus aventureuses et insistantes et quelques minutes après deux cris résonnaient dans la chambre, leurs magies explosant laissant un mélange de violet et de blanc sortir et se répandre dans la pièce s'évaporant à l'extérieur. Regina tomba sur la blonde, les deux essoufflées. Elles restèrent en silence un long moment, les corps lourds, leurs magies les avaient vidées, et elles se sentaient faibles, mais en même temps ravies et fortes. Emma finit par serrer fortement la brune dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime. Elle inversa leurs positions se retrouvant au dessus d'elle. Je t'aime, je t'aime... Répéta-t-elle plein de fois en lui embrassant le visage. Ralala je t'aime trop... Finit-elle en embrassant ses paupières chacune leurs tour.

-C'est possible d'aimer trop tu crois? Demanda Regina.

-Si tu finis par aimer au point de ne plus pouvoir vivre sans l'autre, j'appelle ça aimer trop. On devrait pas devenir totalement dépend de l'autre. C'est toi qui l'avais dit y a quelques semaines. Aimer autant ça fait mal. Fit doucement Emma en caressant délicatement Regina, qui laissait ses doigts se balader dans le dos d'Emma.

-J'ai eu souvent mal dans mon passé, alors je crois que je suis prête à souffrir de l'amour, tant qu'il y a de l'amour. Murmura Regina avec un doux sourire. Je t'aime Em', et pour toi je veux bien avoir mal, devenir totalement dépendante et ne plus savoir vivre sans que tu sois là.

-Majesté c'est ce genre de parole qui me fais succomber un peu plus. Grimaça Emma avec un sourire.

Regina afficha un sourire fier et l'embrassa.  
Les deux femmes passèrent le reste de la nuit à faire l'amour, se sentant comblées.

Le lendemain, ils passèrent la journée tout les trois à ne rien faire, Regina tenta plusieurs fois d'organiser quelque chose pour le lendemain puisque Mary, David et Neal venait au manoir, mais Henry et Emma refusèrent catégoriquement, disant qu'ils géraient. Alors la brune tenta de savoir ce qu'ils avaient prévus, mais les deux gardèrent le secret. Le soir, Henry resta à regarder la télé avec elles, et partit se coucher quelques minutes avant minuit. Emma et Regina restèrent blotties l'une contre l'autre un moment.

-Gina quand on pourra savoir pour le bébé? Demanda soudainement Emma, se rappelant que la veille Regina ne lui fait rien dit sur cela, mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de la vague puissante de magie qui avait émané d'elles.

-Demain, je regarderais avec ma magie ton corps et son intérieur et on verra. Regina caressait la tête d'Emma jouant avec ses cheveux blonds. L'avantage avec un bébé magique c'est que si ça à marcher, en deux jours tu te retrouves avec un foetus d'un mois dans ton petit ventre. Ce qui me fait penser que du coup c'est huit et non neuf mois de grossesse. Ajouta-t-elle pour finir.

-C'est chiant d'attendre pour savoir. Bougonna Emma.

-Em' tu es une enfant. Je vais avoir un bébé avec une enfant c'est pas possible. Souffla Regina avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres que Emma embrassa. Et puis tu as déjà été enceinte tu sais que c'est pas instantané.

-Oui mais dois je te rappeler que ma première grossesse était totalement imprévue et donc pas attendue? J'ai pas eu à patienter pour savoir si oui ou non j'étais enceinte de la personne que j'aime. Déclara Emma.

-J'aime bien quand tu parles de moi comme ça. Sourit Regina.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel faussement désespérée. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur Regina, allongée la tête sur les cuisses de la brune, le regard devant elle.

-Et si j'étais une mauvaise mère Gina? Fit-elle d'un coup.

-Ne dis pas ça Em'. Tu es géniale avec Henry, et puis moi je suis trop stricte et toi peut-être un peu trop laxiste, à nous deux c'est parfait. Elle se pencha et embrassa la joue d'Emma. Tu seras pour la seconde fois une parfaite maman. Et tu vas découvrir ce que c'est la vie avec son bébé.

-Vous voulez me faire un petit frère ou une petite soeur? Demanda Henry à la porte du salon.

Les deux femmes le regardèrent, alors qu'il s'avançait pour s'asseoir sur la table basse devant elles.

-Tu n'étais pas censé dormir toi? Rétorqua la brune, la main toujours dans les cheveux d'Emma, un sourcil arqué.

-Si mais je voulais prendre un verre d'eau du coup je suis descendu. Répondit Henry. Une de vous est enceinte?

-On sait pas gamin. Peut-être. Sourit timidement Emma, redoutant la réaction de leurs fils.

-Comment vous avez fait? Je veux dire c'est pas possible. Me dites pas que il aura un père inconnu. Interrogea le jeune homme.

-La magie chéri, la magie. Sourit Regina. Je crois que je vais pas tout expliquer parce que y a des points que tu préfères ne pas savoir. Ria-t-elle avec la blonde. Sérieusement, comme je disais à Emma, nous saurons demain si il est enceinte ou non. On s'était dit qu'on te le dirait si jamais s'était sûr mais maintenant...

-Vous me direz demain hein? S'assura Henry.

-Si tu veux oui. Sourit Emma. Ça te gêne pas gamin, que ta mère et moi on veuille un deuxième enfant?

-Non, je suis plutôt content. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur, mais je perdais espoir et depuis que vous étiez ensemble j'avais totalement abandonné l'idée. Raconta le jeune homme. Mais vous voulez un bébé ou plusieurs bébé? Demanda-t-il.

-Un d'abord et après on verra gamin. Va pas plus vite que le temps Henry. Répondit Emma. Et surtout va te coucher. Ordonna-t-elle en montrant la porte du doigt, avec un sourire.

-Oh ça va. Tu dis ça pour que je parte et que tu puisses sauter sur maman. Je suis pas bête. Se moqua Henry en partant vers la porte du salon.

-Henry! Cria Regina alors qu'Emma était pliée de rire sur le canapé. Va te coucher. Ordonna-t-elle. Oh et puis toi aussi! S'agaça-t-elle en poussant Emma.

Henry disparu vers sa chambre, et la blonde ne tarda pas à faire de même, apeurée par la brune qui la poussait en continu. Emma fila dans la chambre, puis directement dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle se déshabilla pour prendre une douche, alors qu'elle enlevait ses derniers vêtements, la brune toqua à la porte.

-T'as le droit de rentrer si t'essayes pas de me taper et que t'es gentille avec moi. Fit Emma d'une voix enfantine.

La brune entra et vint enlacer sa compagne, dans son dos face au miroir, ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Elle lui embrassa l'épaule, remontant dans son cou jusqu'à son oreille qu'elle mordilla faisant gémir faiblement la blonde.

-Tu te rappelles quand tu es venu me chercher au caveau après que j'ai passé la nuit avec les reines des ténèbres? Chuchota Regina en embrassant son oreille.

-Oui, et alors? Interrogea Emma la voix suave.

-Tu m'avais ramené ici et déshabillée et mise dans le bain. Elle lui embrassa le début de la mâchoire. Et tu te rappelles tu ne pouvais pas me regarder parce que tu avais peur de ne pas me résister.

-Je ne peux pas te résister. Mais où tu veux en venir? Demanda la blonde, une main dans les cheveux bruns.

-Ce jour là tu m'as mis, en tête, l'idée de faire l'amour dans la baignoire, et je trouve que ce soir est le bon soir pour cela. Proposa la brune avant de la regarder dans le miroir.

-T'es sérieuse là? Interrogea Emma.

Regina lui sourit malicieusement et se détacha d'elle pour se retourner et faire couler l'eau du bain. Pendant que la baignoire se remplissait Regina se mit face à sa compagne et se déshabilla lentement avec provocation, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'en culotte.

-Bon t'as l'air très sérieuse, et moi j'ai l'impression d'être une ado qui découvre ce qu'est la sexualité. S'enjoua Emma en se plaquant contre elle, obligeant la brune à être en appui contre la baignoire. Apprenez moi tout Majesté. Provoqua-t-elle avant de l'embrasser très lentement.

La brune l'embrassa passionnément détestant cette lenteur après tant de provocation. Puis sans se détacher d'elle elle ferma le robinet d'eau avant de retirer le sous-vêtements de la blonde. Celle ci fit de même avec ceux de Regina, et c'est les lèvres soudées, les mains de Regina tenant la nuque d'Emma qui tenait ses hanches, que les deux femmes se laissèrent glisser dans l'eau.

Ce n'est que vers deux heure du matin que les deux femmes se glissèrent dans leurs lit, toujours collées, à s'embrasser. Alors que la blonde était couchée sur sa compagne à l'embrasser ou simplement l'observer, elle sursauta d'un coup, et escalada la brune pour atteindre le réveil sur la table de nuit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Em'? Demanda Regina perplexe.

-Attends. Emma attrapa le réveil, regarda l'heure, avant de se remettre convenablement et d'embrasser la jeune femme encore et encore. Bon anniversaire ma chère femme. Je t'aime. Fit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-Merci mon amour. Sourit Regina en l'embrassant. J'avais complètement oublié. Ria-t-elle.

-Bah t'étais trop occupée à me faire l'amour aussi. Se moqua Emma en lui embrassant le nez.

-Tu changeras jamais, toujours à provoquer. Fit Regina faussement désespérée.

-Eh! J'ai pas à grandir, c'est pas moi qui prends un an de plus. Rétorqua la blonde, en faisant semblant de bouder et s'allongeant à côté de Regina, dos à elle, en boule sous la couette.

-Ah non! Râla Regina en venant se coller à son dos, penchée au dessus d'elle, un bras autour de ses hanches. Tu n'as pas le droit de me bouder le jour de mon anniversaire.

-Ok je bouderais pas, mais que si tu m'embrasses. Provoqua la blonde en la regardant.

-Irrécupérable. Soupira Regina en l'embrassant. Vraiment totalement incorrigiblement irrécupérable. Ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant encore, Emma se tournant pour l'enlacer.

-Mais aussi vraiment totalement éperdument amoureuse. Murmura Emma. Et je sais que tu m'aimes aussi.

-Bien sûr que je t'aime aussi. Sourit Regina. Sinon je serais pas là avec toi au matin de mon anniversaire. S'amusa-t-elle.

-Oh ça me fait penser! S'écria Emma en sortant du lit. Elle alla jusqu'à la porte de la chambre et fouilla dans sa veste au porte manteau. Elle revint vers la brune et sauta sur le lit, sur les genoux près de Regina qui était en appui sur son coude. Alors ne te méprends pas, ce n'est pas ce dont ça à l'air. Elle montra ce qu'elle avait en main : une petite bague. On est d'accord pas de mariage, alors pour ton anniversaire, je t'offre cette bague de non-mariage et en l'honneur de notre petit bébé qui je l'espère est déjà là. Sourit Emma.

-Tu es folle Em', mais au fond j'adore cette idée. Sourit la brune en lui donnant sa main pour qu'elle lui passe la bague.

Emma avait un sourire éclatant mais au moment de lui passer la bague, elle hésita.

-Quel doigt mon coeur? Demanda Emma avec hésitation.

-On se mariera pas, mais c'est la bague offerte par ma femme alors à l'annulaire. Emma s'exécuta. On est d'accord Em', on est mariée sans l'être?

-Mon coeur est à toi, ma vie, et mon corps aussi. Je te donne tout. Sourit Emma. Sauf les deux cadeaux que je te donnerais à table quand on sera en famille. Ironisa-t-elle.

-Tu peux pas t'empêcher de dire des bêtises. Souffla Regina avec tout de même un sourire heureux.

-J'ai déjà du mal mais heureuse et épuisée je te jure que je calcule pas ce que je dis. Gloussa la blonde.

Regina l'attrapa pour la faire tomber sur le lit, le dos de la jeune femme contre son torse. Elle lui embrassa le cou en la remerciant pour la bague et en lui disant de dormir. Emma s'endormit de suite, et Regina la berça lentement jusqu'à s'endormir à son tour.

Au matin, se fut Henry qui vint les réveiller, vers onze heure parce qu'elles n'avaient pas mit de réveil que les parents de la blonde arrivaient à midi et demi, qu'elles n'étaient ni habillées, ni lavées, ni rien, et que apparemment sans Henry elles n'auraient pu se réveiller qu'en fin de journée. Regina n'eut aucun mal à sortir du lit, sur l'ordre de son fils elle ne descendit pas et alla à la salle de bain. Quand à Emma elle ne se réveilla pas, et resta allongée en étoile sur le ventre la couette ne couvrant que le bas de son corps. Regina enfila une belle robe après s'être maquillée et coiffée, elle était passée plusieurs fois dans la chambre et avait tenté par juste des mots de faire bouger Emma, mais celle ci restait endormie. Lorsqu'elle fut totalement prête elle alla au bout du lit et tira la couette d'un coup sec ce qui laissa le corps nu, sur le ventre, d'Emma apparaitre. Celle ci geignit et tourna la tête mais n'eut pas plus de réaction que ça.

-Em' debout. Tes parents seront là dans trente minutes, je suis prête mais toi pas du tout. Si tes parents te voient ainsi tu peux être persuadée que ta mère fait un infarctus. Ria-t-elle.

-Bon...anniversaire...Gina...Marmonna Emma, somnolant toujours.

Regina ne pu retenir un gloussement, et décida d'employer la méthode douce. Elle avança à quatre pattes sur le lit et se coucha prêt d'Emma.

-Merci mon amour. Souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant. Allez, tu vas te lever.

-Mon coeur je me sens lourde et plus épuisée que jamais. Marmonna Emma en ouvrant enfin les yeux.

Regina se redressa et s'assit en ramenant ses jambes sous ses fesses. Elle fit se tourner Emma et la regarda.

-Est ce que t'as magie est au bord de l'explosion? Emma hocha la tête. As tu mal au ventre et à la tête? Interrogea-t-elle. Emma hocha encore la tête ce qui fit grandement sourire la brune.

-Mais pourquoi tu souris comme ça alors que je me sens mal le jour de ton anniversaire? Pesta la blonde.

-Mais mon amour c'est parce que... Regina sourit et secoua la tête. Tu me laisses utiliser la magie sur toi? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je sais pas ce que tu veux faire, mais si ça peut me permettre d'aller bien aujourd'hui ok. Répondit Emma en s'allongeant sur le côté repliée sur elle.

La brune laissa sa magie sortir en passant ses mains au-dessus d'elle. Pendant une minute elle analysa le corps de sa compagne qui était tellement rempli de magie qu'elle se demandait comment Emma canalisait. Mais surtout elle découvrit ses certitudes. Elle enleva toute trace de sa magie et se pencha au dessus d'Emma, pour se mettre au dessus de son oreille.

-Tu es enceinte. Murmura-t-elle.

-Je... Emma la regarda les yeux écarquillés. Alors t'es mon véritable amour c'est sûr?

-Ah bah oui ça c'est plus que sûr. Mais y a que ça que tu retiens toi? Sourit Regina les yeux brillants.

Emma la regarda un moment et s'assit avec difficulté face à elle, en repliant ses jambes sous elle.

-Je suis...je suis enceinte. Je...Putain de bordel de merde. Cracha Emma.

-Dernière fois que tu peux dire des insultes. Après je te l'interdis sinon notre bébé va t'entendre. Rétorqua la brune, avant de se mettre à pleurer en souriant.

-Putain t'es sublime, mais surtout habillée et je suis à poil. Emma se mit debout, alla à la commode l'ouvrit puis la referma. Putain il faut que je m'habille. Elle fit un pas mais s'arrêta et fit un pas dans l'autre sens. Elle tourna sur place un moment sous le regard de Regina qui avait toujours quelques larmes mais surtout elle sentait sa femme perdue. Je sais plus ce que dois faire. Pleura Emma.

Regina se mit rapidement debout sortant du lit et se précipita pour prendre la blonde dans ses bras. Elles s'enlacèrent pleurant toute les deux énormément. Calmées, Regina embrassa longuement la blonde.

-Tout va bien se passer mon amour. Je te le promets. On va être heureux. Murmura-t-elle.

-Oh mais je sais, c'est juste que je m'y attendais pas. Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement. Elle l'embrassa. Mais je dois m'habiller là.

-Oui oui, viens.

Les deux femmes allèrent dans la salle de bain et Regina aida la blonde à s'habiller et se coiffer, celle ci étant entre le choc et l'état qu'elle avait dans le lit. Elle se sentait pas superbement bien, mais elle se sentait heureuse, tout comme la brune.


	58. 58 : Grossesse

58 : Grossesse.

L'anniversaire se passa parfaitement bien, la brune était étonnée de tout ce qu'avait fait sa famille pour elle. Puis les jours passèrent, Henry était aussi dans la confidence de la grossesse mais c'était bien le seul. Les deux femmes passaient leurs temps à parler du bébé, elles s'imaginaient leurs vies avec lui. Elles avaient prit un rendez-vous à l'hôpital pour deux mois après l'anniversaire de Regina, d'ici là elles patientaient comme elles pouvaient.

Pour Gold et Isaac, elles en avaient reparlé depuis et s'étaient renseignées. Pour l'Auteur, elles étaient d'accord, enfermé sous l'hôpital où dans le livre ne changeait pas grand chose, alors il resterait là. Par contre pour Gold le choix avait été plus compliqué. Elles en avaient parlé avec Belle et mit un plan au point. Gold resterait sous l'hôpital, Belle lui rendrait visite, elle était la seule à le connaître aussi bien, et temps qu'elle ne serait pas sûre qu'il ne veut plus rien faire de mal, il resterait enfermé. (En faisant le plan elles ne savait pas sur combien de temps ce plan s'étendrait-il, mais vous avez le droit de savoir. Belle prit un an et deux mois à faire en sorte que Gold devienne quelqu'un de bon.)

Ce problème ci réglé, elles purent se consacrer au suivant, c'est à dire Robin. Il vivait avec ses joyeux compagnons, comme il disait, mais il avait tenté plusieurs fois de convaincre Regina qu'il était meilleur qu'Emma, il utilisait même Rolland pour attirer Regina. La blonde prenait sur elle, Regina la rassurait et la câlinait, n'aimant pas qu'elle se vexe ou s'énerve pour le bébé. Après deux mois de grossesse, Emma avait prit quelque gramme, mais ses pulls et ses sweat dissimulaient bien son corps. À part les deux femmes et Henry personne ne savait. Quand à Robin, un matin, il débarqua au manoir, Henry était sortit pour l'école et n'avait pas fermé la porte à clé. Il entra sans autorisation, et trouva les deux femmes en pyjama dans la cuisine, la brune faisant les pancakes, avec Emma dans ses bras. Quand la blonde se tourna pour embrasser sa femme elle remarqua l'homme et sortit de l'étreinte de Regina.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fou là?! Cria Emma. D'où tu rentres chez nous comme ça?!

-Oh toi ça va! Tu n'es pas chez toi c'est chez Regina. Pesta l'homme.

-Elle est chez elle. Regina passa devant la blonde pour la protéger elle et leurs bébé. Elle est ma femme et je vis avec elle, ce manoir est à Henry, Emma et moi. Mais il est clairement pas à toi, alors va t'en.

-Mais Regina quand va tu voir que je t'aime, et que nous pourrions être heureux sans elle. Affirma Robin en se rapprochant d'elle pour prendre ses mains, mais la brune fit un pas en arrière.

-Robin toit et moi c'est fini! Je sais pas comment te dire que Emma est ma femme, celle que j'aime, mon véritable amour, la femme de ma vie, la mère de mon fils, et la mère de notre bébé! Lâcha Regina.

-Gina! Rouspeta Emma.

-Oh merde! S'exclama la brune avant de se retourner pour voir sa compagne. Je suis désolé c'est sortit tout seul. Je suis désolé mon amour.

-Eh mais c'est pas grave, de toute façon je passe l'écho demain, et on l'annonce à ma famille demain aussi. La rassura Emma. Je m'en fou moi. Par contre l'autre abruti là, fit-elle en s'adressant à Robin, tu dis un mot je t'étrangle sur place, en plus à cause de la grossesse ma magie je la contrôle encore moins. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, l'air menaçante. Alors je vais te demander poliment de sortir maintenant de chez nous, avant que je te fasse moi même passer par la porte.

-Tu as lui a fait un enfant... Souffla l'homme. À elle et pas à moi... Je t'en avais parlé...

-Et je t'avais répondu que pour faire un enfant il faut être sûre de vouloir passer ses jours avec la même personne. Emma je finirais mes jours avec elle. La brune enlaça les épaules de sa femme. Robin mets toi en tête que j'étais contente de t'avoir parce que tu avais effacé ma solitude, mais je ne t'aimais pas. J'aime Emma depuis un temps tellement long que je suis incapable de te dire combien. Alors va t'en et ne reviens pas. Ordonna-t-elle.

Robin ne chercha pas plus et fit demi tour pour partir. Lorsqu'il eut passé la porte, Regina se précipita pour la fermer avant de revenir à sa femme qui était en appui sur le comptoir, clairement agacée.

-Mon amour on s'en fou de lui. Penses à notre bébé faut pas que tu t'énerves. Murmura Regina en se blottissant contre son dos. Oublis le, détends toi, respires et viens manger un pancakes, que je ne les ai pas fait pour rien.

-Je peux pas résister aux pancakes. Sourit Emma en l'enlaçant. Et à toi non plus. Ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Les deux femmes mangèrent et passèrent la journée au calme, la brune lisant et Emma l'observant ou regardant la télé. Henry rentra mais elles ne lui dirent rien sur le passage de Robin dans la maison, elles ne voulaient pas qu'il sache. Alors ils passèrent une journée tranquille, Henry posant des questions sur le bébé, toujours les mêmes depuis ces deux derniers mois, et les réponses ne changeaient pas, mais dès le lendemain elles pourraient lui répondre.

Quand le réveil sonna à dix heures le lendemain, la brune eu un mal fou à fait sortir Emma du lit, celle ci qui était déjà une grosse dormeuse, quand elle se couchait tard et après un début de nuit agité avec Regina, cette dernière était sûre de mettre au moins une demie heure avant de la sortir du lit. Lorsqu'elle eut finalement réussi, elles se lavèrent, s'habillèrent, et prêtes elles descendirent manger, avant de partir pour l'hôpital. Là-bas, elles trouvèrent Henry à l'accueil, avant qu'elles ne s'énervent il expliqua que oui il séchait les cours, et qu'il ne venait pas avec elles dans la salle si elles ne voulaient pas, mais il attendrait dans le couloir, parce que c'était son petit frère ou sa petite soeur et il voulait être là. Après de telles paroles les deux mères n'eurent pas le courage de le renvoyer à l'école, mais elles lui firent promettre que dès l'échographie finie il retournait en cours, comme il accepta sans discussion, Emma demanda son accord à la brune pour qu'il vienne avec elles dans la salle. Le médecin arriva, et les trois le suivirent. Dans la chambre d'échographie, Emma s'allongea sur la table, le haut du corps relevé, Regina debout à sa droite, lui tenant la main, Henry à côté d'elle, et le médecin assit à sa gauche. Il vérifia avec Emma et Regina le dossier, avant de mettre le gel sur le ventre de la blonde et de passer l'appareil dessus, pour qu'il retransmette l'image. Le médecin resta à observer en silence quelques minutes, avant de parler.

-C'est votre première échographie? Les deux femmes acquiescèrent. Et vous êtes à plus de trois mois de grossesse?

-Oui et non. Ria Emma.

-Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est que nous avons conçu cet enfant avec nos magies, alors elle est enceinte de plus de trois mois, mais ne porte l'enfant que depuis deux gros mois. Car un bébé magique se forme dans le ventre de la mère en un foetus d'un mois. Expliqua la brune.

-D'accord je comprends mieux. Donc- Il se coupa et fronça les sourcils en regardant l'écran.

-Un truc ne va pas? S'inquiéta Emma, la main de la brune serrant la sienne.

-Non tout va bien, mais vous êtes enceinte de jumeaux. Sourit l'homme.

Regina et Emma écarquillèrent les yeux devant cet imprévu, avant de se regarder, l'air de dire "on a entendu la même chose ou pas?". Henry au bout du lit, ne fut pas surpris, après tout lui il disait pas non pour être le grand-frère de deux petits bébés, en fait il était même plutôt content. Mais quand il vit la tête de ses mères, il dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le médecin vu la surprise des deux femmes, mais surtout il avait peur que un coup de panique leurs prenne, il avait déjà vu ça. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que se soit Emma se reprit.

-Mon père. Souffla-t-elle.

-Quoi ton père? Interrogea Regina qui ne comprenait pas ce que venait faire David dans la discussion.

-Bah je sais que souvent les jumeaux c'est un peu héréditaire, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Bref, mon père il a eu un frère jumeau je te rappelle. C'est de famille. Expliqua la blonde, en serrant la main de sa femme, avec un léger sourire.

-En même temps je me fiche d'où ça vient, je suis heureuse que tu portes deux petits bouts. Rayonna la brune en se penchant au dessus d'Emma pour l'embrasser.

-Voulez vous savoir le sexe des enfants? Proposa le médecin avec un sourire rassuré de voir que sa première révélation avait fait plaisir.

Emma et Regina se regardèrent, et ne sachant pas Emma eut l'idée de regarder leurs fils, qui avait un sourire éblouissant.

-Gamin, on veut savoir ou pas? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oh bah oui on veut savoir! S'exclama-t-il.

-Bon bah on veut savoir. Sourit Regina au médecin.

Celui ci regarda l'écran, avec attention, voulait vérifier que les deux foetus avaient le même sexe. Puis il se tourna vers la petite famille qui attendait impatiemment.

-Vous attendez deux petites filles. Sourit-il.

-Ouais je serais le seul gars! S'écria Henry heureux de cette nouvelle.

Le médecin leurs dit qu'il leurs laissait quelques minutes et il quitta la chambre.

-On va avoir deux princesses, mon amour. Sourit tendrement Regina en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, sa main sur la joue d'Emma.

-Va falloir que j'accouche de deux trucs. Déjà un c'était dur, deux je vais y rester. Ironisa Emma.

-Eh je suis pas un truc! Grogna Henry.

-Va à l'école et pas un mot. Ordonna la brune avec un grand sourire.

Henry remit son sac sur son dos et vint embrasser sa mère blonde et enlacer la brune, en gardant son grand sourire plein de bonheur.

-Je suis trop content. Fit-il en sortant.

Les deux femmes rirent doucement à ses paroles, et le regardèrent sortir avant de se regarder dans les yeux. Elles aussi étaient heureuses, ça se voyait dans leurs yeux.

-Au moins lui est heureux d'avoir deux petites soeurs, pas comme d'autre. Remarqua Regina.

-Mais moi aussi je suis heureuse, je plaisantais tout à l'heure. Sourit Emma en attirant Regina dans une étreinte. Même si je vais probablement vraiment y rester. Ajouta-t-elle la tête dans le cou de la jeune femme.

-Mais non. Sourit Regina en la regardant et caressant ses joues. Cette fois tu ne seras pas seule, je serais là, je resterais près de toi, je te tiendrais la main. Et puis cette fois on rentrera ensemble à la maison, avec nos princesses. La rassura-t-elle.

-Jures moi que tu seras là quand j'accoucherais, juste à côté de moi. Demanda Emma.

-Je te le jure. Accepta Regina. Je serais toujours là je te l'ai déjà dit et je tiendrais parole.

-Bon alors je devrais réussir à mettre nos deux princesses au monde sans mourir. Plaisanta la blonde. On rentre s'il te plaît mon coeur?

-Oui Em', on rentre. Rhabilles toi, je t'attends dehors. Regina l'embrassa une dernière fois et quitta la chambre.

Emma se rhabilla tranquillement et quand elle quitta la chambre elle vit la brune avec leurs médecin, le doigt pointé vers lui, qui n'avait l'air clairement pas rassuré. Le médecin partit, elle s'avança vers Regina, qui lui sourit grandement.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais encore? Lui demanda-t-elle avec une point d'ironie dans la voix.

-Je lui ai juste dis de ne pas parler de ta grossesse à qui que se soit même pas sa famille. Fit naturellement Regina, en liant sa main à celle d'Emma, pour sortir. Celle ci arqua un sourcil pas convaincue. Ne me regardes pas comme ça, je lui ai juste bien fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à parler, sinon lui n'aurait jamais d'enfant.

-Tu es impossible mon coeur. Ria Emma en lui embrassant la tête.

-Je veux être sûre que personne ne le sache avant tes parents. Répondit la brune en s'agrippant au bras d'Emma et quittant l'hôpital.

Emma lui embrassa la tête, aujourd'hui était l'un des rares jours où la brune ne portait pas de talons, et était par conséquent plus petite que sa compagne. C'est d'ailleurs pour ce point qu'elle ne mettait pas de talons tout les jours et se baladait pieds nus dans le manoir, car quand Emma la prenait dans ses bras elle se sentait protégée de tout, et en plus la blonde lui embrassait la tête et le cou à chaque fois, elle adorait ça. Emma n'était pas dupe, elle avait bien vu que la brune faisait tout cela pour des câlins, et elle ne disait par non pour lui en offrir.  
Les deux femmes rentrèrent au manoir et y passèrent la journée. Quand Henry rentra, ils se changèrent tous, s'habillant un peu mieux, une robe pour Regina, un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche pour Emma, tout comme Henry. En début de soirée ils quittèrent le manoir, pour aller manger chez les parents de la blonde.  
Là-bas, ils s'installèrent tous directement autour de la table, et trinquèrent.

-Bon je tiens plus faut que je le dise. Fit finalement Emma. Je sais Gina on avait dit au dessert mais je peux pas attendre. Regina gloussa, elle n'était pas étonnée le moins du monde. Je suis enceinte de Regina! Fit-elle en serrant la brune dans ses bras.

-Tu...tu es enceinte? Interrogea Mary, les yeux grands ouverts, l'air heureux et choqué.

Neal se fit remarqué, et étant en bout de table, près d'Emma, celle ci l'attrapa et le prit contre elle en souriant.

-Bah oui mon petit frère tu vas plus être le plus petit. Fit-elle avec une voix niaise en recouvrant de baiser la joue du petit. Puis elle se tourna vers ses parents face à elles. J'ai eu mon échographie ce matin, Henry et Regina était avec moi. Et on a apprit une grande nouvelle.

-Qu'elle est-elle? Demanda David impatient.

-Vous savez le sexe du bébé? Interrogea Mary.

-Oui elles savent mais c'est pas vraiment ça la grande nouvelle. Ria Henry.

-Je suis enceinte de jumelles. Sourit Emma, Neal toujours dans ses bras, la main de la brune dans sa nuque.

Ses parents vinrent serrer les deux femmes dans leurs bras, Mary embrassa vingt fois sa fille. Henry profita de ce moment mon aller chercher le plat. Quand il revint il fit se rasseoir tout le monde, et les servit. Emma et Regina n'échappèrent pas à l'interrogatoire de Mary et même un peu David, qui voulait tout savoir. Ils passèrent la soirée à parler de la grossesse de la blonde et aussi de leurs deux "princesses", comme aimait les appeler les deux femmes. 

Les six mois qui suivirent, Emma ne travailla que sur la paperasse, à la mairie avec sa femme qui ne la laissait que le moins possible seule. Emma avait très vite prit du poids, et du ventre, vu qu'elle avait deux petits bébés dans son ventre. Regina et Emma passaient beaucoup de temps à parler aux bébés, voulant qu'ils connaissent leurs voix à toutes les deux. Regina câlinait Emma en continu, toujours une main sur son ventre, dans un geste de protection. La brune cuisinait des petits plats pour sa femme et son fils, passant la plupart de leurs soirées en famille dans le canapé ou à regarder la télé ou à discuter et rire. Au bout de quatre mois de grossesse, Emma ne rentrait plus dans aucun vêtement, même ses sweats étaient trop petits, alors Regina tira la blonde pour faire les magasins, et lui refit toute une garde robe avec des vêtements dans son genre, des pantalons souples et larges avec des hauts dans le même genre. Emma avait râlé, n'aimant déjà pas faire cela en temps normal, mais enceinte elle aimait encore moins, sa femme ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, il fallait bien qu'elle s'habille. Et pourtant, malgré ça, malgré les achats fait, Emma dès qu'elle était dans le manoir, c'est à dire la plupart du temps, portait un pantalon et une brassière, ayant continuellement chaud. Et quand Henry dormait ailleurs elle se baladait juste en sous-vêtements, ce qui amusait toujours Regina. Les deux femmes vivaient tranquillement, parce que les médecins l'avaient mise en garde, si la grossesse n'était pas dangereuse, des jumeaux étaient déjà plus risqué mais alors surtout elle ne devait faire aucun effort. Elle finissait par s'ennuyer à mourir, alors elle embêtait la brune qui travaillait chaque jour dans son bureau au manoir. Elle allait la voir, et se mettait dans son dos, l'enlaçant, lui embrassant le cou, sinon elle s'asseyait sur ses genoux et quémandait de l'attention, ou elle venait lui parler, lui demander quelque chose, et Regina refusait elle avait l'argument "c'est pas pour moi c'est pour les bébés", et la brune craquait toujours à cette phrase et la tête de chien battu. Les six mois de grossesse se passèrent très bien, Emma fatiguait à chacun de ses mouvements dans les deux derniers mois. Elle se trouvait énorme et avait des sauts d'humeurs, et la seule chose qui la calmait était Regina et les papouilles, comme elle disait, de cette dernière.  
L'accouchement était prévu pour le premier septembre, c'est à dire le jour de la rentrée d'Henry, et celui ci n'était pas heureux du tout, il espérait que sa mère accoucherait la veille pour pouvoir être là. Mais le trente et un aout au soir, Emma était toujours bien enceinte, et très épuisée. Elle était allongée dans le canapé, le buste relevé sur l'accoudoir, Henry assit sur la table basse près de son ventre.

-Allez faut sortir maintenant, sinon votre grand frère il sera pas là quand vous ouvrirez vos petits yeux. Incita-t-il. Ma' quand est ce tu vas accoucher, je veux être là!

-Henry, j'accoucherais quand j'accoucherais, et me prends pas la tête s'il te plaît. Soupira Emma.

Regina entra avec les trois assiettes et s'assit sur le canapé, elle donna son assiette à Henry, une à Emma, qui la posa sur son ventre, et elle, elle prit les jambes de la blonde sur elle et se mit à manger.

-Bon mes amours, commença-t-elle, nos princesses seront là demain, et on n'a toujours pas parlé des prénoms. Vous avez des idées? Demanda-t-elle avant de remplir sa bouche.

Les deux tout en mangeant cherchèrent quelques minutes. Il est vrai qu'elles avaient tout préparé, des vêtements pour les deux, des jouets, des lits et fait la décoration, la chambre parfaite, tout ce qu'il fallait. Mais elles n'avaient pas de prénoms, et ça devenait urgent.

-Vous pensez quoi de Mélodie et Alice? Proposa Henry.

-Alice, ça me fait pensé aux pays des merveilles, et par conséquent ta mère. Répondit Emma. Et en plus c'est déjà prit.

-Et Mélodie, c'est non. Je n'aime pas. Ajouta Regina.

-Charlotte et Evie? Proposa à son tour Emma, la bouche pleine, l'assiette toujours posée sur son ventre.

-Oh non pas Charlotte mon amour. Grimaça Regina. J'aime pas c'est tellement niais. Cette remarque fit pouffer les deux autres. Et Evie c'est non, j'ai failli, ma mère avait imaginé ce prénom pour mon enfant alors c'est non. Il y eut un silence avant qu'elle ne reprenne. Mia, vous aimez?

-Oh si j'adore! S'exclama Emma. Mia...Répéta-t-elle. Super idée mon coeur j'approuve. Henry? Interrogea-t-elle.

-J'aime bien aussi. Accepta-t-il avec un sourire, la bouche bien remplie.

-Donc la première qui sortira on l'appellera Mia. Sourit Emma en allongeant le bras pour poser son assiette sur la table, comme l'avait fait Regina avant. Et la deuxième? Demanda-t-elle en caressant son ventre, une fois de plus elle ne portait qu'un pantalon et une brassière.

Regina posa elle aussi ses mains sur le ventre de sa femme. D'un coup elle eut une idée.

-Je vais tenter un truc. Dis moi si tu sens quelque chose. Elle rapprocha son visage du ventre de la jeune femme. Mia? Appela-t-elle.

Emma sentit un coup en bas du ventre.

-Y en a une qui aime. S'amusa la blonde. Continuez de tester les prénoms comme ça. Encouragea-t-elle.

-Agathe? Proposa Henry.

-Non, une connasse que j'ai connu en famille d'accueil. Grogna Emma.

-Ton language Em'... Soupira la brune.

-Pardon mon coeur. Emma lui fit un baiser dans l'air. Et Ambre vous en pensez quoi? Demanda-t-elle. Henry et Regina grimacèrent, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, désapprouvant. Ok, et Léa? Toute les filles auraient un prénom en "a".

-L'idée me plaît, mais pas trop Léa. Regina réfléchit un instant, et prit une main d'Emma dans la sienne. Et Eva?

-Comme ma grand-mère? Regina hocha la tête. Tu es sûre mon coeur?

-Je l'ai jamais connue, et j'aime bien ce prénom. Et pour ta famille je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis. Sourit Regina. Puis elle se pencha près du ventre de sa femme. Eva? Appela-t-elle doucement comme précédemment.

Emma et Regina sentirent le coup porté en haut du ventre, ce qui les fit sourire, elles et leurs fils.

-Et bien demain ou plus tard nous accueillerons Mia et Eva Swan-Mills. Rayonna Emma, avant de se tourner vers Henry. D'ailleurs gamin, avec ta mère on en a parlé, enfin elle m'a proposé plutôt, que tu changes de nom. Actuellement tu es Henry Mills, alors pour que tu sois comme les jumelles on se disait que se serait bien que tu t'appelles Swan-Mills aussi. Enfin que si tu veux. Précisa la blonde.

-Mais je m'appelles pas déjà comme ça? Questionna Henry les sourcils froncés.

-Non chéri, pas légalement. Mais c'est vrai que dans ton dossier scolaire, tu t'appelles Swan-Mills depuis deux ans. Lui répondit la brune.

-Ouais bah alors oui évidemment que je veux bien. Moi j'étais persuadé d'être un Swan-Mills depuis longtemps. Accepta Henry.

-Bon alors je m'occuperais de ça. Sourit Regina. Et ce soir peux tu faire la vaisselle?

-Pas de problème de toute façon les petites soeurs sont pas décidées à sortir apparemment, alors je vais faire la vaisselle et aller me coucher. Soupira Henry avant d'embrasser ses mères et de partir faire la vaisselle.

Quand le jeune homme quitta le salon, Emma s'allongea sur le côté pour soulager son corps endoloris, et Regina se glissa dans son dos, pour l'enlacer et caresser son ventre. Elles restèrent un moment ainsi avant de partir se coucher.


	59. Épilogue : Bébé est là

Épilogue : Bébé est là.

Dans la nuit, vers cinq heure, Emma se réveilla en tenant son ventre, essoufflée et haletante. Elle appela la brune qui était toujours endormie à côté, ayant le sommeil léger il ne fallu que deux "Gina" pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Elle se redressa et vit Emma pliée en deux à se tenir le ventre comme si elle essayait d'étouffer la douleur. Regina se leva d'un coup et tout en parlant à Emma pour la rassurer elle prépara leurs affaires. Elle fit enfiler des vêtements à sa femme et l'aida à se mettre debout, en passant dans le couloir elle appela Henry qui les rejoignit quelques secondes après à la voiture. Emma installée dans la voiture noire, Henry avec elle sur la banquette arrière, Regina derrière le volant qui vérifiait que la blonde allait bien et que Henry l'aidait à respirer, ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'hôpital et des infirmières les prirent en charge. Henry resta dans le hall, Regina étant la seule autorisée à accompagner Emma, il s'occupa de prévenir ses grand-parents, et patienta seul puis avec eux.  
De leurs côtés, Emma et Regina avaient été installées en salle de travail, Emma étant prête à accoucher, les contractions étant très rapprochées. La brune tenait la main de sa femme, tentant de la rassurer avec des mots et des caresses. Le travail commença et Emma mit au monde d'abord Mia, puis Eva. Tout se passa sans problème, quand les deux filles furent nées, les médecins les lavèrent et les enroulèrent dans une couverture avant de donner la petite brune, Eva, à Regina, et la petite blonde, Mia, à Emma. Ils firent installer les deux femmes dans la chambre d'hôpital qui leurs était attribuées. La blonde garda Mia contre elle, assise sur le lit, le dos relevé, Regina à côté d'elle tenant Eva.

-Mia à mes cheveux mais elle a ton visage. Remarqua Emma avec un sourire.

-Eva, mes cheveux mon visage. Sourit la brune. Elles sont belles. Ajouta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers sa femme. Tu vas bien toi?

-Je suis épuisée, mais tellement heureuse. Murmura la blonde.

Regina lui embrassa la tête tendrement, en restant collée contre elle. Mia ouvrit les yeux, laissant voir des yeux vairons, l'un vert l'autre marron. Dans les secondes qui suivirent Eva ouvrit les yeux à son tour, laissant voir la même particularité qui firent s'extasier les deux femmes. Elles les admirèrent encore et encore avant que Mary, Henry et David, portant Neal, arrivent. Le jeune homme vint embrasser ses mères, et ses deux petites soeurs. Puis Mary demanda comment les deux filles s'appelaient.

-Papa, maman, gamin, petit frère, je vous présente Mia, dit elle en montrant la petite qu'elle portait, et Eva. Finit-elle en montrant la petite dans les bras de la brune.

-Eva comme...? Interrogea Mary, émue.

-Comme ta mère, oui. Acquiesça Emma. C'est une idée de Regina. Sourit-elle.

-Merci Regina, merci beaucoup, ça me concerne pas vraiment mais ça me touche beaucoup. Remercia Mary. Je peux en prendre une? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui bien sûr, tu as qu'à prendre Eva, et papa tu veux prendre Mia? Proposa Emma.

Les deux acceptèrent, et prirent les petites, Neal toujours endormi dans son landau. Pendant que les parents de la blonde tenaient les deux filles, Regina enlaça les épaules de sa femme, et l'embrassa. Blotties l'une contre l'autre, elles regardèrent leurs filles, puis leurs fils, qui était assit à la table, avec son livre dans lequel il écrivait leurs histoire. Le voir passionné par ce qu'il écrivait, fit sourire les deux femmes, avant qu'Emma ne remarque quelque chose.

-Gina, j'hallucine à cause de la fatigue ou Henry écrit avec la plume qu'on a prise à Isaac et qui devrait être dans ton manteau? Demanda Emma.

-Henry arrêtes d'écrire! S'écria Regina.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, mais à ce moment là le livre et la plume se mirent à briller, et les pages se tournèrent toutes seules éclairant la pièce de magie. Puis, d'un coup, le rayonnement sortant du livre, se projeta sur Henry, rentrant en lui, le faisant briller de la même façon que le livre et la plume qu'il tenait. Emma et Regina étaient immobiles sur le lit, Henry à la droite sur la table, et les parents de la blonde avec les deux bébés, à gauche fixant Henry, tout en protégeant les petites contre leurs torses. Quand la magie re-rentra dans le livre apportant le calme, Henry regarda son livre, avant de prendre la parole.

-C'est plus mon écriture, mais c'est la même que mon livre de compte écrit par l'Auteur. Remarqua-t-il.

Regina compressa la main d'Emma dans la sienne, ayant peur de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire.

-Qu'est ce que tu as écris en dernier Henry? T'as dernière phrase? Demanda-t-elle.

-"Mia et Eva allaient maintenant être la plus belle des aventures au milieu de toutes celles encore à venir." Cita Henry.

Regina lança un coup d'oeil à Emma, qui lui offrit un sourire disant "c'est ce qu'il est et c'est pas grave". La brune lui offrit un baiser du bout des lèvres et se leva pour venir se mettre debout devant Henry, qui était toujours assit. Elle caressa tendrement la joue de son fils, avec un sourire sincère mais un peu apeuré.

-Mon chéri, tu es le nouvel Auteur. Lui annonça-t-elle.

Cette nouvelle fit écarquillé les yeux de tous ceux présents dans la pièce, sans parler d'Henry qui en laissa tomber sa mâchoire.

-Je suis...le nouvel...Auteur...?Bredouilla-t-il.

-Et oui mon chéri. Tu es voué à écrire la suite de notre histoire. Lui sourit Regina. On en reparlera si tu veux Henry, mais le destin et la magie ont choisi tu ne peux plus y échapper.

-Hyper rassurant. Se moqua-t-il.

Regina lui embrassa la tête et se retourna pour retourner sur le lit d'Emma, qui avait reprit Mia dans ses bras, et qui la berçait lentement. La brune embrassa le front de la petite, qui dormait, et Emma la lui donna pour qu'elle aille la poser dans son petit berceau. Regina prit aussi Eva dans ses bras et la posa dans l'autre petit berceau, elle s'assura que les deux dormaient bien, gardant un sourire un peu bête, tellement heureuse d'avoir ses princesses devant elle. Elle avait du mal à réaliser que elle avait ces petites filles, qui venaient d'elle et Emma. Cette dernière ayant besoin de repos, s'était allongée dans le lit, et Mary et David, avaient repris Neal et étaient partis en disant qu'ils reviendraient plus tard. Puis Henry, toujours un peu sous le choc, s'installa sur le petit canapé dans un coin, et se reposa. Regina après avoir bien observé ces filles, se tourna et vit Emma somnolente. Elle ne pu retenir un sourire adorateur et aimant.

-Gina...viens là...Appela Emma en tendant sa main.

La brune contourna le lit, et vint s'allonger à côté de sa femme, en l'entourant de ses bras. Elle l'embrassa plusieurs fois en caressant lentement son dos.

-Merci pour nos jolies princesses mon amour. Souffla-t-elle.

-T'y es un peu pour quelque chose mon coeur. Sourit la blonde.

-Oui c'est vrai. Ria la brune. Tu te sens bien Em'? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Gina, je vais bien. Toute ma famille est là, notre fils, nos princesses et ma femme, je peux que bien aller. Manquerait plus qu'un baiser de ma femme pour que se soit le paradis. Incita-t-elle en souriant malicieusement, face à sa femme.

La brune attrapa délicatement le visage d'Emma et elle l'embrassa d'abord tendrement, puis passionnément. Puis c'est collée l'une à l'autre, front contre front, qu'elles se laissèrent bercer par le sommeil.

Au réveil après une vérification des médecins de la santé de la mère et des bébés, les deux femmes, accompagnées d'Henry quittèrent l'hôpital. Dans la voiture, elles installèrent Mia et Eva dans les sièges auto, mit sur la banquette arrière, et Regina prit le volant, Emma à côté d'elle, qui vérifiait toujours que les petites allaient bien, retournée, alors que Henry était derrière à s'occuper d'elles, en leurs souriant. Sur le chemin, elles s'arrêtèrent devant l'école d'Henry pour que celui ci fasse sa rentrée, même si c'était en retard.

-Sérieux à l'école? J'ai pas le droit de passer la première journée des filles avec elles?! Râla-t-il.

-Henry tu dois finaliser ton inscription en étant présent, c'est obligatoire. Alors tu vas en cours, et tu peux rentrer plutôt, disons quatorze ou quinze heure. Expliqua Regina.

Henry soupira longuement et embrassa ses deux mères, puis ses deux soeurs et sortit de la voiture. Regina et Emma vérifièrent que leurs fils entre bien dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, elles le connaissaient et savaient qu'il était bien capable d'attendre qu'elles partent pour sortir de l'école. Quand il eut disparu à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Regina redémarra et conduisit jusqu'au manoir. Là-bas Regina alla ouvrir la porte et déposa les sacs avant de revenir à la voiture, où elle trouva Emma penchée à l'intérieur.

-Allez princesse on va aller voir ta nouvelle chambre. Fit Emma en prenant la petite Eva dans ses bras. Mia dans l'autre siège, geignit. Mia, maman arrive après. Attends là. Elle sortit de la voiture avec la petite et vit sa femme derrière elle. Mon coeur tu prends Mia s'il te plaît.

-Oui mon amour. Rayonna Regina en embrassant la blonde, avant de contourner la voiture pour prendre la petite blonde. Quand elle détacha Mia, celle ci geignit et gesticula. Doucement Mia. Elle la souleva et se rapprocha de sa femme qui l'attendait. Je sens qu'elle va être tout aussi énergétique que toi. Sourit-elle à Emma.

-Eva est plus calme, et elle est tout aussi adorable que toi quand elle dort. Sourit Emma en avançant vers le manoir avec Regina à côté d'elle.

-Emma! Appela une voix venant de derrière elle.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent et regardèrent la jeune femme derrière elle. Lily était là. Depuis que elle et Emma s'étaient vues et avaient discuté, reformant leurs amitié, elles se voyaient de temps à autre, redevenant de grandes amies. Pendant sa grossesse, Lily était venue la voir plusieurs fois, et même avant lorsque la blonde avait le dos bloqué. Regina et Lily n'étaient pas de grandes amies, mais elles s'entendaient assez bien, en tout cas assez pour que ça se passe bien quand Lily était là. Puis, pendant que la blonde était enceinte elle et Regina avaient invité Maléfique et Lily plusieurs fois, la sorcière ayant bien changé, depuis qu'elle avait sa fille, elle s'était apaisée, elle était devenue plus douce, plus calme et patiente. Le contact passait bien, et Regina et Emma étaient heureuses d'avoir des amies, et des gens qui les comprenaient en dehors de leurs femme.  
Alors quand les deux femmes virent Lily, elles lui sourirent et la jeune femme s'avança vers elles.

-Alors c'est vos princesses? Sourit Lily en caressant la joue de Mia qui était encore éveillée. Comment vous les avez appelées du coup? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu as Mia, et Eva. Dit Emma en les montrant. Tu sais quoi là on a pas mal à faire, mais viens avec ta mère samedi, pour manger. Lui sourit-elle. Enfin t'es d'accord Gina?

-Oui bien sûr. Venez samedi midi. Sourit Regina.

-Ok on sera là, merci beaucoup, et tentez de vous reposez, moi je vais bosser. S'amusa Lily.

Après les problème de dos d'Emma, sa grossesse ayant suivit, elle avait demander à Lily d'aider son père au poste. Depuis donc huit mois la jeune femme bossait avec David et Emma les aidait sur le point administratif.  
Lily embrassa les deux femmes, leurs disant que leurs filles étaient magnifiques et partit pour le poste. Les deux femmes allèrent enfin à l'intérieur du manoir, et une fois la porte fermée elles montèrent jusqu'à la chambre des filles et les mirent dans leurs lits, Eva dormant toujours, et Mia ayant finit elle aussi par s'endormir. Leurs filles endormies et bien dans leurs lits, Regina et Emma sortirent de la chambre, laissant la porte ouverte, et allèrent dans la leurs. À peine entrée, Emma enleva son tee-shirt.

-Mon coeur je vais prendre une douche, je te laisse si t'as besoin de moi hésites pas à m'appeler. Prévint-elle en embrassant le font de la brune.

Emma alla prendre une douche et en sortant c'est Regina qui y alla. Pendant que la brune était sous l'eau, Eva se mit à pleurer et Emma alla la bercer. Elle réussi rapidement à la rendormir et la remit dans son lit. Puis elle se laissa glisser contre la commode et s'assit sur le sol, avec un sourire béat. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment se passerait l'avenir, mais elle était heureuse de savoir que quoi qu'il arrive elle aurait sa famille. Sa famille à elle, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu en trente ans d'existence, cette fois c'était bon, elle avait un fils, aujourd'hui l'Auteur de leurs histoire, grand et présent, toujours prêt à tout pour sa famille, comme ses mères. Elle avait maintenant deux petites princesses à élever, à aimer, à câliner, pour en faire des filles battantes et fortes, qui pourraient choisir ce qu'elles veulent être, mais elle devait surtout protéger ses filles du monde de dingue dans lequel elle vivait. Et puis elle avait sa femme, cette brune qui lui avait donné ces deux petites filles, qui était resté près d'elle quand elle n'allait pas bien, cette femme qui l'aimait malgré son passé, ses idioties et sa bêtise, qui restait à l'enlacer et l'embrasser quand elle faisait un cauchemar. Cette femme qu'elle aimait de ton son coeur et sans qui elle ne saurait vivre.

-Que fais tu là? Sourit Regina en passant sa tête par l'encadrement de la porte, faisant sursauter sa femme.

-Eva pleurait je suis venue. Répondit la blonde, sans perdre des yeux les berceaux.

Regina s'approcha de la blonde et vint s'asseoir entre ses jambes, son dos contre sa poitrine. Emma par réflexe l'entoura de ses bras et lui embrassa la tête. Elles restèrent ainsi, un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Henry passe la porte et vienne s'asseoir à côté d'Emma.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi? Demanda Regina outrée.

-Chut tu vas réveiller les petites. Réprimanda Emma. Mais la question est bonne, tu devais pas arriver avant au moins quatorze heure.

-Bah en fait le lundi j'ai pas cours avant quinze heure, alors j'ai récupéré les livres, et les profs nous ont dit de revenir demain. Elles dorment depuis longtemps? Enchaîna Henry.

-Depuis qu'on est rentrées. J'espère que tu dis vrai Henry. Fit Regina toujours dans les bras de sa femme.

-Mais oui maman. Sourit Henry en lui embrassant la joue.

Regina se recala dans les bras d'Emma, qui lui embrassa la tête. Ils restèrent tout les trois ainsi, Henry la tête sur l'épaule de sa mère, à observer la chambre et les berceaux.

-Bon je résume, commença Emma, une reine, une sauveuse, un Auteur, et deux princesses. On a une famille hors du commun. Fit elle, en embrassant la tempe de la brune et la tête de son fils.

-On risque pas de s'ennuyer. Ria Henry.

Regina tourna la tête vers eux en souriant et embrassa la blonde avant de se remettre confortablement dans les bras d'Emma. Quelques minutes après, Eva pleura à nouveau et Henry se leva directement pour aller s'occuper d'elle. Emma devant cette image serra un peu plus fort sa femme dans ses bras. Celle ci caressa les deux bras entourant ses épaules.

-Et bien tu vois on l'a notre famille...

_-FIN-_  
_(la suite Henry va l'écrire)_


End file.
